The Great Reckoning
by Hellfighter98
Summary: A young trainer has been dealt a stinging defeat when he was on the cusp of victory, and some of his friends have had enough. Joined only by the few who stayed loyal to him and his Pokemon, he sets out to prove to his detractors how wrong they were. OC x Harem. Based off of JTZ29's works, I highly recommend reading him if you like this story.
1. An Overview

Name: Andrew Townsend  
Role: Protagonist  
Age: 16 (at start)/19 (after time skip)  
Hometown: Sandgem Town, Sinnoh  
Relatives: Ulysses Townsend (father); Savannah Townsend (mother)  
Appearance: short dusty blonde hair, cadet blue eyes, usually wears a B-3 flight jacket, blue jeans, navy blue BDU cap, brown hiking boots  
Bio (a bit lengthy but I feel it is necessary for proper context):  
The son of the owners of the Pokeshop in Sandgem Town, Andrew Townsend grew up surrounded by Pokemon. Bright, kind-hearted, and adventurous, Andrew could often be seen running around town, playing with his best friends Lucas "Diamond" Rowan, grand-nephew of the esteemed Professor Rowan and Barry "Pearl" Pearlman, son of Frontier Brain Palmer Pearlman. Shortly before his tenth birthday, Andrew's journey began, sort of. He was gifted an egg by Professor Rowan as thanks for helping him out around the lab, as were Lucas and Barry. Andrew's egg soon hatched into a Turtwig, while Lucas got a Chimchar and Barry got a Piplup. Around a month after the hatching, Andrew and his faithful Turtwig set out on their journey, gaining a few new friends along the way. One day, while navigating the Eterna Forest with Cheryl Momi (the green-haired girl in the Eterna Forest in the DP Games), the two stumble across a camp belonging to everyone's favorite trainer and his Sinnoh party (think of the Mothim episode).

From there, Andrew joins Ash and his gang, with a few detours here and there, and joins the Kanto native in the Sinnoh League, narrowly losing to Paul in a desperate last stand with his Turtwig, now a sturdy and resolute Torterra, while Paul advances only to be knocked out by Ash in the next round. From there, Andrew joins Dawn in her journeys in Hoenn after her modelling with Buneary is over, Andrew spends the time between running around Sinnoh gathering new Pokemon and training his existing crew.

Shortly after reaching Hoenn, they are joined by Max Maple, and the three travel across Hoenn, with Dawn in the contests and Andrew and Max in the Hoenn League, which Andrew loses to a cocky trainer from Littleroot Town named Brendan, someone Andrew butted heads with repeatedly throughout the journey, especially after he began hitting on Dawn. Andrew had similar arguments with the likes of Conway and Harley, realizing that his blue-haired companion was not interested in the former two and was being taunted by the latter, especially after he beat her in the Hoenn Grand Festival. During their journey through Hoenn, shortly before meeting Max, Andrew and Dawn run into Cynthia, who invites them to Unova at her villa there. There, they are reunited with Ash and meet his new companions.

After Hoenn, Andrew went off to compete in the homeland of the trainer he considered his big brother and mentor: Kanto. There, he was reunited with Ash, frsh from his journey in Unova, and met his mother, Delia. During his stay at the Ketchum residence, Ash saw that his blonde-haired friend possessed the gift of Aura, and spent about a week training him, but before he went to Kalos, he showed the younger trainer a series of exercises he could perform to improve his powers. After Ash left Kanto for another journey, Andrew set out as well. He was soon joined by Ash's cousin, Leaf Greene, who Andrew had rescued from a swarm of Beedrill in the Viridian Forest.

A few weeks later, Andrew made another rescue, this time a local student named Giselle Seiyo, who was being pursued by Team Rocket operatives who were after her Marowak, which had evolved into its Alola form. Giselle joined Andrew and Leaf and the three set out through Kanto. To Andrew's surprise, he finished the Kanto gyms fairly quickly, so he, Leaf, and Giselle decided to take a detour to the Orange Islands, after hearing of its toughness. To Andrew's joy, he ended up winning, albeit narrowly; and since it wasn't an official league, there was no champion for him to challenge. Upon return, Andrew registers for the Kanto League, which, to his chagrin, he loses to Blue Oak in the semifinals, a cousin of Gary Oak and Andrew's Kanto rival, who, like Brendan and Conway, would hit on his female companions (A/N: sensing a pattern here?).

After Kanto, Andrew decided to revisit Unova, this time with his best friend Lucas at his side. Shortly after the two make it to Unova, they meet a girl named Rosa Whitley, after Andrew's Mothim is attracted to the honey snacks Rosa is having. To Andrew's surprise and Lucas' amusement, Rosa reveals that she sees Andrew as an idol of sorts, having been inspired to begin her journey after watching Andrew's numerous league appearances. The three set out and are soon joined by another girl, Georgia Langley (Iris' rival), after she witnesses Andrew and Lucas have a battle with their dragon types. The quartet fight their way through the Unova gyms and the two boys enter the Vertress League, with Andrew defeating Lucas to advance to the semifinals, where he once again loses to Trip Shooty, someone Andrew had heard stories about from Ash and considered an arrogant punk.

A bit irritated at his loss, but possessing a "never say die" attitude, Andrew regains his confidence and decides to try his hand at the Johto League. There, he reunites with Johto natives Lyra and Khoury, who he had met in Sinnoh along with Ash and the others, and registers in the Johto League, making it all the way to the finals. This is where the story will begin, with Andrew on the cusp of victory, but having to face an opponent with a substantial arsenal.

(A/N: sorry about the lengthy as hell bio section, I just feel that this is necessary to set up my character; Andrew does meet others like Misty and Brock and does forge friendships with a couple legendaries, but I'll probably be presenting those with flashbacks. Also, this fic draws a fair amount of influence from JTZ29, especially his work "Betrayal Brings Out the Best in Us," so this could be called "My spin on it," but I will be doing my best to make sure it isn't followed word for word and is its own story. I also originally started this on Wattpad, so I have pictures and videos that go along with the story, so head over there if you want the full thing, title is the same as this one.)


	2. Chapter 1: The Taste of Defeat

*Quick note: for those keeping track, this is one year after Ash's journey in Kalos*

 _"thoughts"_

"Regular Speech"

 **Attack**

 ** _"telepathic speech"_**

 **Andrew (16)**

(The Silver Conference Finals)

 _"This is it, I can win this"_ thought Andrew as he sat silently in the locker rooms waiting for his turn to come out. "It's been quite the journey hasn't it buddy?" asked Andrew, turning to the nearby Pokemon, his ever faithful Torterra. "Terra tor" said the massive tortoise, nodding as he spoke. Andrew knew the battle ahead would not be easy, he was going up against Tobias after all, the man who bulldozed his way through the Sinnoh League with his legendaries, something that irritated the young trainer to absolutely no end. _"It's a damn miracle Cynthia was able to beat him"_ thought Andrew. Andrew was nervous, but he had faith in his crew, something he had learned from his friend Ash, trust in one's Pokemon could overcome the most powerful of legendaries.

"Would the Green Trainer please make their way to the battlefield" said a voice over the intercom. "Torterra return" said Andrew; as he said that, a red and yellow ball of fur crawled out of Andrew's backpack, "Flare?" asked the little ball. "Yes Flareon, it's time" responded Andrew, and the little Pokemon crawled onto his master's right shoulder, something Andrew had only seen Ash's Pikachu do. The young trainer smiled and ruffled Flareon's head affectionately and walked out onto the battlefield, amidst a roaring and cheering crowd. Andrew looked over to his right and saw his friends. The one that caught his eye was Dawn, who, funnily enough, Andrew realized, was in her signature cheerleader outfit, something she had done for Andrew throughout his battles in Hoenn, but she had also done it for Ash in Sinnoh so he didn't think much of it, but it was appreciated nonetheless. Barry and Lucas were by far the loudest, whooping and cheering for their best friend in his finest hour.

Andrew turned his gaze to straight ahead of him, towards his opponent, Tobias. Flareon let out a growl, baring his teeth. "Easy buddy, we'll beat him" Andrew assured. "So, I finally get to battle you, hope you put up a better show than that weakling Ketchum" stated Tobias arrogantly. "Lucky for you, you have a front row seat to what I can do" spat Andrew, infuriated by Tobias' comment about the trainer Andrew saw as a mentor and an older brother. "This will be a full six-on-six battle with no substitutions, are both sides ready?" asked the referee, to which both Andrew and Tobias nodded. "Battle begin!" yelled the ref. "Darkrai crush this idiot" said Tobias. " _Big fucking surprise there, I wonder who is after this guy_ " thought Andrew with a hint of sarcasm. "Hitmonchan, sting like a Beedrill" said Andrew as a humanoid Pokemon appeared, although instead of a regular Hitmonchan, this one was light green and had blue gloves, indicating it was a shiny variant.

"Darkrai use **Dark Void** " Tobias said. "Dodge with **Agility**!" barked Andrew, as Hitmonchan performed some acrobatic moves, dodging the black sphere completely. "Don't think I wasn't paying attention when you fought Ash in the Sinnoh League, I know all your tricks" smirked Andrew. "Hitmonchan, let's kick this off with **Focus Punch"** said the younger trainer. With the speed boost from **Agility** , the Punching Pokemon launched forward, slamming his right fist directly into the legendary's face, sending him flying back. "Keep up the pressure! Follow it up with **Ice Punch!** " yelled Andrew. " **Thunderbolt!** " Tobias yelled. The bolt of lightning struck Hitmonchan, who cried out as he was paralyzed. "Come on buddy get up! I know you're tougher than that!" yelled Andrew. Hitmonchan slowly got up just as Tobias ordered an **Ice Beam**. "Dodge!" yelled Andrew, the sense of urgency evident in his voice. Hitmonchan barely managed to dodge the blue beam and Andrew saw his opening. " **Close Combat**!" roared the blonde trainer, as Hitmonchan hurtled towards Darkrai and began whaling on the legendary with all his might, ending it with a solid punch to the face, knocking Darkrai unconscious.

"Darkrai is unable to battle, Hitmonchan wins." said the referee as the crowd roared with approval. When it came to Tobias a substantial amount of people shared Andrew's sentiments, so to see one of the older trainer's Pokemon so thoroughly walloped was a very welcome sight. Of the cheering audience, none were as loud as the group of five consisting of Lucas, Barry, Dawn, Rosa, and Leaf.

"Latios, you're up" a still stunned Tobias said. "Alright Brock, I called it, hand me the money or I'll fine you even more" said Barry, to which the breeder begrudgingly handed over a $50 bill to the hyperactive trainer. Rosa looked at them confused, and Barry explained that the two had made a bet on whether or not Latios would follow Darkrai. The brunette sweatdropped and turned her attention back to the battle.

"Latios versus Hitmonchan, begin!" yelled the referee. "Hitmonchan use **Ice Punch** stat!" barked Andrew. "Counter with **Luster Purge**!" yelled Tobias. Hitmonchan took the attack head on and when the smoke cleared, was revealed unconscious. "Hitmonchan is unable to battle Latios wins." "Great job buddy, I'm proud of you, now get some rest." said Andrew as he returned the fighting type. Pulling out another Pokeball, Andrew threw it up "Deathclaw! Rip and Tear!" he roared. And out of this little ball came a massive blue dragon with red wings, a Salamence. The crowd roared with approval at the entrance of this draconic powerhouse; ever since her debut in the Hoenn League, Deathclaw had proven time and time again to be an absolute wrecking ball of a Pokemon; Max's eyes widened at the sight of the massive beast, it looked like it could give even Ash's Charizard a run for its money, while Lucas gave an impressed whistle, thinking what everyone else was thinking at the same time, _Tobias was in for a hell of a fight_.

"Deathclaw use **Dragon Breath**!" Andrew ordered as the faithful dragon ejected bright green flames towards her opponent, who screeched in pain at the super effective attack. "Latios, counter with **Ice Beam** " ordered Tobias. Andrew had taken precautions however, knowing that Deathclaw was doubly weak to Ice type moves, had taken time to train her speed to an impressive level, even for a fast Pokemon like Salamence; as such, she easily dodged the attack. " **Dragon Rush** now!" barked Andrew, and the big blue dragon streaked towards Latios, wreathed in purple draconic energy. She slammed into the smaller Pokemon, who was sent careening into the wall, knocking it out cold. "Latios is unable to battle, Salamence wins!"

"Suicune, show this overgrown lizard the door!" said a now visibly angry Tobias. He was supposed to still be on Darkrai, but he was now dead even with this stupid kid. Looking at his opponent, he saw something in his eyes, past the confident face of the younger trainer, lay a glimmer of fear, of anxiety. Andrew was right to be worried, he had no idea what to expect past Latios and Darkrai, and now that Suicune had shown up, it was still anyone's battle. " **Aurora Beam**!" barked Tobias, which Deathclaw dodged, albeit barely. The massive dragon landed on the battlefield, fatigued; she had put a lot of power behind that **Dragon Rush** and she was starting to wear out. "Deathclaw use **Thunder Fang**!" said Andrew, as the blue dragon hurtled towards her opponent and bit down, her massive fangs crackling with electricity, the super effective move causing the legendary to emit a cry of pain. "Suicune use **Hyper Beam** " yelled Tobias; "Deathclaw get out of there!" yelled Andrew frantically. The legendary fired an orange beam point blank at Deathclaw, hitting her in the chest and knocking her out of the fight. "Salamence is unable to battle, Suicune wins." stated the referee. Andrew was surprised, he had hoped to get a little more out of Deathclaw but he did not fault his dragon, praising her as he returned the massive dragon. "Roserade, let's dance!" said Andrew as the Bouquet Pokemon gracefully materialized onto the battlefield. Roserade was one of Andrew's most veteran battlers, so he still packed a punch, despite his small size. "Suicune vs. Roserade begin!" "Roserade, kick this off with **Bullet Seed** ". The small Pokemon nodded and dutifully pointed his two bouquets towards the legendary and unleashed a torrent of rock-hard seeds the size of gumballs. "Suicune dodge" said Tobias, but as the legendary moved, he suddenly stopped, electricity arcing off his body, and he was hit full force by the barrage from Roserade. _"It appears that Thunder Fang did more than I thought, excellent work Deathclaw_ ", thought Andrew; "Roserade let's push our advantage and use **Poison Jab** ", Roserade nodded and charged the legendary, swinging his right bouquet, now coated in purple energy, in an arc, smacking Suicune across the face, sending him sprawling. "Roserade, finish this with **Petal Blizzard!** " Roserade grinned and summoned a swarm of red and blue petals, hurling them at the crippled legendary. With a final howl of pain, Suicune collapsed. "Suicune is unable to battle, Roserade wins, Red Trainer send out your next Pokemon".

Tobias was getting pissed, he was sick of the back and forth between him and this weakling; Andrew on the other hand couldn't believe it, " _I might actually win this thing. I just need to focus and keep my cool_ " thought the young trainer. "Heatran end this" Tobias roared. " _You have got to be fucking kidding me"_ thought Andrew as another legendary took the field. Roserade gulped, not only would his grass attacks be less effective, but his poison attacks would be literally useless with Heatran being part Steel. "Have faith my friend, we can do this" said Andrew, himself half-believing his own words. "Heatran use **Magma Storm** " Tobias ordered as the legendary spewed a jet of scorching hot magma, something that Roserade fortunately managed to dodge. "Roserade us **Shadow Punch** just like we practiced!" yelled Andrew. Everyone looked confused, Roserade couldn't learn Shadow Punch. But Roserade formed a **Shadow Ball** in his hand, but instead of releasing it, charged the legendary and slammed the ball of ghostly energy into its face, landing a critical hit. "Heatran use **Fire Blast** " ordered Tobias. Heatran obeyed and launched the attack at his opponent, who tried to dodge but was hit when he was slowed by a burn he had unknowingly received when he hit Heatran with the **Shadow Punch**. The small Pokemon was hurled into the wall and landed knocked out. "Roserade is unable to battle, Heatran wins, Green Trainer send out your next battler."

Back in the stands, Andrew's friends were getting concerned, five of them more than the others. _"Come on you crazy bastard you can do this_ " thought Lucas and Barry; the three boys were like brothers to each other. _"We believe in you can do this Andrew_ " thought Dawn, Rosa, and Leaf. " _This ain't good_ " thought Andrew, " _but I'm not about to give up and I know for damn sure my Pokemon wouldn't want me to either_ ". A determined look graced his face, he was going to see this through, one way or another. "Gallade, battle calls!" yelled the blonde trainer as a shiny Gallade gracefully landed on the field. Lucas and Dawn both lit up upon seeing this member of Andrew's team, both of them knew of this Pokemon's rough past. "Gallade, start with **Bulldoze** ", Gallade slammed his right foot on the ground, causing the ground to shake and a large rock to jut upwards, hitting Heatran in the chin and sending him skyward from the doubly effective move. " **Flash Cannon** quick!" yelled Tobias, he was in trouble, none of his moves would be very effective against Gallade,who flawlessly dodged the attack from Heatran. " **Close Combat** now!" yelled Andrew. Gallade hurtled towards the legendary and began whaling on him, finishing by hurling Heatran into the sky, surprising everyone. "Bring him down with **Brick Break** " ordered Andrew. Gallade nodded and jumped above Heatran, slamming his right hand as hard as he could onto the legendaries head, sending him hurtling into the earth. When the smoke cleared, Heatran was down for the count. "Heatran is unable to battle, Gallade wins". Up in the stands, people were really starting to get into the battle. It appeared that Andrew Townsend might actually win a league after all this time, many felt he deserved it, especially when compared to Tobias. "Electivire, crush this insolent weakling!" yelled Tobias. Memories of his match against Paul in the Sinnoh League began running through his mind. Shaking his head, he refocused on the battle in front of him. "Electivire, **Double Team** and use **Hammer Arm** ". "Gallade, sense which one he is and use **Focus Punch** ". Gallade closed his eyes, found which of the hulking electric types was the real one, and lunged forward, his fist glowing white. "Grab it" Tobias said coolly, much to everyone's shock. ELectivire did as told and grabbed the Psychic/Fighting type as he was inches from slugging Electivire in the face. **"Thunderbolt** then throw him into the ground" Tobias said. Gallade yelled in agony as the volts coursed through his body, something that hurt Andrew to see, he didn't like it when his Pokemon were hurt like that. Electivire then slammed Gallade into the ground, creating a small crater, " **Hammer Arm** " said Tobias, and the Electric type slammed his fist into the stricken Pokemon. Andrew didn't need a referee to know Gallade was done. "You did well buddy, your parents would be proud, now get some rest" said Andrew quietly.

"Aggron, time to throw down" the blonde trainer said, throwing out the Steel/Rock type. Aggron looked at his opponent and grinned, this one looked powerful, and he was always down for a good scrap. "Aggron, start with a **Dragon Pulse** ". The steel beast complied and fired a green beam straight at the electric type, which responded with a **Brick Break** , sending the Steel/Rock type sprawling. "Aggron you gotta get up PLEASE!" said a worried Andrew. Hearing the concern in his master, Aggron slowly rose up and loudly roared in defiance, he would not go down so easily. With pride in his voice, Andrew told Aggron "We gotta finish this now buddy, use **Flamethrower** then **Heavy Slam** full power!" Aggron nodded and directed his murderous gaze towards Electivire and shot a searing jet of flame at the electric type. "Electivire use **Focus Blast**!" ordered Tobias frantically. Electivire opened its mouth and a streak of white energy slammed into Aggron, but the determined Pokemon did not yield and rammed into the electric type with the force of a freight train. When the dust settled, the results were surprising; "Both Pokemon are unable to battle, will both Trainers send out their last Pokemon"

Andrew's heart was hammering in excitement, he could actually pull this off. " _This is it, it all comes down to this_ " he thought. "I must say Andrew, you've certainly put up a better fight than I anticipated, but it is time for you to fall" mocked Tobias. "Says the person using legendaries" snapped Andrew, "I'm about to show you I don't need legendaries to kick your ass." A chorus of "oooohhhhhhs" could be heard throughout the stadium, much to Andrew's amusement. Andrew's friends were cheering like never before, the stadium was in a frenzy. "But enough chit chat, lets finish this Tobias" snorted Andrew, as he took out a Pokeball with the letters "P.V." etched into it, "Torterra, let's finish what we started all those years ago!" roared Andrew with all his might, as his faithful starter landed with a resounding thud, ready to face whatever came his way. As Tobias unleased his final Pokemon, Andrew and Torterra couldn't help but gulp.

In front of them floated a Regice, a Pokemon that Torterra was doubly weak to. But Andrew and his starter quickly shook their heads, if the other members of Andrew's crew could beat legendaries, then so could Torterra, Andrew's most veteran battler. A look of determination could be seen on the two, they were not going down without a fight. "Regice versus Torterra, battle begin". "Regice use **Aurora Beam** ", Regice complied, but Andrew swore he saw a moment of hesitation in the Ice-type legendary. "Torterra dodge and use **Stone Edge** ". Torterra managed to jump out of the way and slammed his front legs onto the ground, causing a large stone to slam into the Ice type. "Regice use **Signal Beam** ". Regice regained his footing and launched the Bug-type attack at Torterra, who could not dodge this time. "Follow with **Ice Beam** " which nailed Torterra, who roared in pain. Andrew's brain had stopped, " _What the hell do I do"_ he thought. "Come on Andrew, you can do this!" yelled Lucas, his friends cheering in agreement. This snapped the young trainer out of his stupor and he quickly ordered a counterattack, "Torterra use **Superpower** now!" ordered Andrew. Several green tendrils shot out of the mountains on Torterra's back and grabbed a large boulder and proceeded to fling the rock at Regice, landing a direct hit with the super effective move. "Regice, end this with **Ice Punch** " "You heard the guy Torterra, lets finish this. **Iron Head** full steam ahead!" Andrew roared as he pointed at Regice. Torterra bounded towards the legendary with surprising speed, his head glowing a bright silver, while Regice shot towards Torterra, his hand glowing blue. A massive dust cloud billowed up when the two made contact, and when the smoke cleared, both Pokemon were struggling to stand up, but something had to give, and that something was Torterra. The massive green tortoise collapsed to the ground swirls in his eyes. "Torterra is unable to battle; since the Green Trainer is out of Pokemon, the match goes to the Red Trainer, Tobias."

For a few seconds, all was quiet. Then, the stadium erupted into cheers. Andrew fell to his knees, stunned. " _I lost, and I was so close too_ " he thought sadly. He pushed his way through the formalities and retreated to the locker room after returning his starter.

Lucas, Barry, Dawn, Leaf, and Rosa looked on sadly as the blonde-haired trainer shuffled off the field and quickly went to cheer him up. However, some remained. Andrew was like Ash in some ways, mainly in terms of personality and battle style, but some felt he was similar in another way, that he couldn't win an official league to save his life it seemed. In another part of the stadium sat some of the people Andrew had less than friendly relationships with. They sought to put an end to the trainer's career and, for some of them, show his friends, especially the female ones, how weak he was. They told their plans to those Andrew was on good terms with, and some agreed, with Lucas, Barry, Dawn, Rosa, and Leaf being stared down hard from the others until they relented.

"You'll get 'em next time man" said Lucas reassuringly, "Yeah, this was the closest you've ever gotten, you should be proud" added Leaf. "Thanks guys, I'll see you later", Andrew said, smiling weakly and trudged towards the harbor. His plan was to head to Kanto, spend the night at Ash's house since Delia said she had a surprise for him, and take the ferry from Viridian back to Sinnoh. Delia was like a second mother to Andrew and he was honestly excited to find out what she had in store for him. "C'mon guys, lets catch our flight to Kanto, we need to set things up" said Brock, to which everyone nodded.

As Andrew boarded the boat to Kanto, he couldn't shake the feeling deep down in his gut that something big was going to happen and it was going to happen soon.

 **Aaaaannnnnnddddd, done with the first chapter. Didn't realize it would take this long. Bonus points to anyone who correctly guesses the reference for the nickname for Andrew's Salamence**

 **As for things like lemons, I might be able to do them, but I might need some help, I dunno. I'll figure it out.**


	3. Chapter 2: The Battle Lines are Drawn

**Onwards with Chapter 2**  
 **Cynthia (19)**  
 **Hilda (15)**  
 **Dawn (16)**  
 **Rosa (15)**  
 **Leaf (16)**  
 **Lucas (16)**  
 **Barry (16)**  
 _"thoughts"_  
"Regular Speech"  
 **Attack**  
 _ **"telepathic speech"**_  
 **Chapter 2: The Battle Lines are Drawn**

" _Damn it all! Why?_!" These questions had been bouncing around Andrew's head for hours now. Meanwhile, two Pokemon looked at their trainer worriedly: Torterra, and a small purple scorpion. For hours, Andrew had played the battle in his head, trying to figure out what did him in, and it was driving him nuts. Torterra walked over and nudged his master's side gently, shaking him out of his stupor. Andrew saw the worried look in Torterra's and Skorupi's eyes and sighed, "Maybe you two are right, I need some air." Skorupi skittered onto Andrew's shoulder and the three set out to explore the ship.

A couple of hours later and the trio made it back to their room, and in much higher spirits. It seemed that all Andrew needed to do was clear his head, as he felt much better and was ready to put the loss behind him. "Just think you two, by this time tomorrow we'll be home" Andrew said, causing the two Pokemon to perk up. "Don't worry you guys, I'll be fine, we're gonna win the next one, I can feel it in my bones. Also Torterra, I think you did phenomenal against Regice, taking on a Legendary is no easy feat, especially with a type mismatch like the one you had." Torterra smiled from the praise and nuzzled his master affectionately, earning a laugh from the trainer. "With that said - who could be calling me?" asked Andrew quizzically. He answered the call and, to his surprise, he saw none other than the champion of his home region, Cynthia.

"Cynthia? What a surprise." Andrew stated, the surprise evident in his voice. "What, I can't call my friend to check up on him?" she said, feigning hurt. "Of course you can!" said Andrew, a little loudly, quickly sitting back down with a small blush on his face from embarrassment, which the blonde female noticed, eliciting a giggle. "Well I just wanted to say well done on your performance in the Silver League." At the mention of his loss, Andrew's face darkened a bit, but a nuzzle from Torterra quickly brought back his bright smile. "You doing alright Andrew? You seem a bit upset." asked the blonde woman. Andrew sighed, "I've seen better days". "Well I think you did fantastic against Tobias, you saw how hard I had to fight to beat him back in Sinnoh." "Yeah I guess so", said the boy, a blush appearing on his face from the praise. "Andrew, believe me when I say I see potential in you, potential to become one of the best, hell, you might take the title of Sinnoh champion away from me someday if you work hard enough." "You really think that?" Andrew asked, to which Cynthia responded with a nod.

This brought a genuine smile to his face, "Thanks a bunch Cynth, you just made my day, I'd give you an Ursaring hug right now if I could". " _Wouldn't mind that, wait WHAT?_ " thought the champion, who was interrupted by the sound of a foghorn. "Sorry Cynth, I gotta go, Torterra return, c'mon Skorupi, Pallet Town's a'waitin; bye Cynthia!" Andrew smiled brightly at the blonde champion and ended the call, leaving a stunned Cynthia with a light shade of pink on her cheeks.

As Andrew charged down the gangway, he ran into someone. "Watch where you're going dude! What the hell!" barked a girl who was headed for a ferry bound for Unova. Just as Andrew was about to snap back, he took a moment to take her in, and did he like what he saw. A 5'5 girl with long brown hair under a baseball cap. She had a white shirt underneath a black vest and a pair of cut-off jean shorts. She had piercing blue eyes and long slender legs that Andrew could stare at for hours on end.

Andrew had to admit he would be drooling right now had they met under friendlier circumstances, but was quickly shaken from his stupor when the girl snapped her fingers in his face, "You listening to me asswipe?" "Deepest apologies miss, that was my fault; how about I propose a way I can make it up to you" said Andrew, noticing the Pokeballs on her waist. "You're damn right it's your fault, but I'll hear you out, but I'm on a tight schedule so make it snappy." "How about the next time we meet, we have a battle, and by the way, the name's Andrew", he said, sticking out his hand. The girl pondered for a second and calmed down, shaking his hand. "Alright Andrew, you got a deal, and the name's Hilda"; for some reason, she couldn't stay mad at this particular boy, if it were someone like her friend Hilbert, things would have been different. To only confuse her further, she swore she felt electricity course through her upon making contact with this boy, " _Well he is kinda cute, wait WHAT!?"_ thought Hilda, "I gotta go, see ya soon Hilda!" Andrew said as he took off, leaving behind a blushing brunette.

After a while, Andrew could see Pallet Town, "There it is buddy, Mrs. Ketchum awaits", "Skorup, skor" agreed Skorupi. Andrew then grinned and set down the scorpion, much to the Pokemon's confusion, "Skor?" "Hey Skorupi, what do ya say about a race?" The scorpion simply responded by taking off, "Hey! I didn't say 'Go'!" Andrew yelled, taking off after the little Poison type, laughing all the way. Andrew eventually reached the Ketchum residence to see Skorupi with a shit-eating grin on his face. "No fair!" Andrew said, but he couldn't help but laugh, it was all in good humor. Skorupi climbed back onto Andrew's shoulder as he walked up the flower lined path. Reaching for the doorknob, that gut feeling returned, telling him sometthing was about to happen, but Andrew quickly shook it off. "Into the breach" thought Andrew as he opened to door and the lights flashed on.

"SURPRISE!" yelled his friends, causing Andrew to stumble back in surprise. He quickly regained his footing and smiled warmly at them, "Thanks guys, you know just what to do to cheer me up." As the hours ticked by, stories were shared and laughs were had, but Andrew couldn't shake the feeling he had earlier, and why the hell was he getting guilty vibes off some of his friends. "Something's up" he thought. Meanwhile, Misty was talking to Lucas, "It's now or never" sighed the redhead. "I suppose so" Lucas said reluctantly. Lucas went over to Delia, "Hey Mrs. Ketchum we're out of drinks, could you go and get some?" "Of course I can Lucas and I've told you to call me Delia." Lucas took this as his cue, "H-Hey Andrew, can we talk?" "Sure we can my guy", said Andrew cheerfully as he sat down, noticing his friends and rivals gather around him. "So Lucas, what's on your mind?" "Well, we've been talking and- oh fuck this I can't do this!"

Andrew looked confused, "What do you mean Lucas?" Andrew was starting to feel uneasy. "Andrew, they want you to quit your dream but I just can't do it! You're like a brother to me, I can't turn my back on you!" "Wait, what are you-" "Oh for Arceus' sake Andrew" interjected Brendan, "From one trainer to another, give up your dream of being on top!" It took a moment for it to sink in, but when it did, Andrew was livid. "And who the hell are you to tell me that asshole, this has been my dream since the beginning." "You've been in every single league we know of and haven't won a single one that's official" said Max. "Look who's fucking talking, you didn't even make it past the first round in the Hoenn League pipsqueak!" barked Andrew. Some people took a step back, they never knew Andrew could be so vitriolic.

Andrew was about to rant further but he noticed something. Lucas, Dawn, Rosa, Leaf, and Barry all had guilty looks on their faces, the girls even looked like they were about to start crying. To verify, Andrew used what limited Aura powers he had to check their emotions and sure enough, guilt and sadness radiated off them, while the others had an aura of malice. With this knowledge, Andrew stood up and looked the traitors dead in the eye, before making his way over the group of five friends he decided to give a chance. He whispered to them, "Meet me at the Oak lab in ten minutes." With that, Andrew looked at his Skorupi, who was enraged beyond belief, he looked like he was about to jump on the nearest traitor and stab them with his tail until they stopped moving, and said "Come on Skorupi, let's get the others, we got some training to do and some people to prove wrong." Skorupi looked at the traitors, and raised his tail, hissing threateningly, and skittered onto his master's shoulder. Andrew looked at the traitors, pointed at them, and said "Next time we meet you will learn to FEAR me and my power." With that, he slammed the door and stormed over to the lab, stopping underneath a large tree nearby to wait for the others.

As the group of five made their way to the lab, one thought rang through their mind, "What does Andrew have in store for us?" They saw the blonde-haired boy underneath a large tree waiting for them and he was - smiling? "S-so Andrew, w-what do you w-want with us?" asked a nervous Rosa. Andrew said nothing, instead he moved forward and proceeded to embrace each of them in a massive hug. "W-wait, you're not m-mad at us?" Leaf asked. "No I am not, I noticed the looks on your faces and even checked your Auras, I saw nothing but guilt, that you all still had faith in me." The girls were brought to tears, while Lucas and Barry sighed, relieved that Andrew wasn't about to tear their faces off. But Andrew wasn't done, he had to confirm a sneaking suspicion he had been having for a while now, "But I have to ask, why you guys?"

At this, the girls blushed heavily. "W-w-well Andrew the truth is", Dawn said, grinding her foot into the grass, "w-we three h-have feelings for you." Leaf and Rosa simply nodded, their faces a deep shade of red. "As I suspected" remarked Andrew, earning a confused look from everyone. "What? I ain't as dumb as I look when it comes to romance, I saw the signals you three sent my way. However, I felt that I wasn't ready for a relationship, that it would get in the way, but now, I think otherwise." Andrew continued by walking up to each girl and giving them a quick peck on the lips, first Dawn, then Rosa, the Leaf, causing all three to nearly faint. Andrew continued, "I may not have expressed it, but to be honest, each of you caught my eye the minute I saw you, I am deeply sorry for making you hold back your feelings for so long, but know that your actions today have only made me love you three even more."

Lucas and Barry looked on in amusement, Andrew had shared this secret with them, that he had feelings for all three of them and that it worried him a little. Then Andrew realized something, "Hold on a second, how am I going to make this work, I have feelings for all three of you, damn I didn't think this through." At this the girls looked at each other and giggled, Lucas and Barry looked on curiously, they knew something the guys didn't apparently.

"Well Andrew", Rosa said, grinning, "you're in luck because we have a solution." This piqued Andrew's interest, "Alright, let's hear it." "Well it all started back at Johto", said the brunette.

 ** _Flashback, 1 Day Before Andrew's Battle with Tobias_**

The three girls sat in their hotel room in Johto. All three had come to show Andrew their support, as well as something else. Each girl planned to confess their feelings to the Sandgem native after the conference. The three were introduced to each other by Andrew and they had become good friends, unaware of each other's romantic intentions. This day, they were in their room playing the classic Truth or Dare.

"Alright Dawn", Leaf said, "Truth or Dare"

"Truth", said the bluenette

"Do you have a crush on someone?" The Twinleaf native immediately blushed, prompting a squeal from the other two girls.

"What's he like?" asked Rosa. "W-well, he's kind, brave, super cute, helpful, and so much else, I feel so happy when I'm around him." said Dawn sheepishly.

"What about you Rosa?" asked Dawn, prompting the Unova native to blush like her blue-haired friend. "I-I do, he's the sweetest guy I've ever met, he never gives up on me and just thinking about him makes my heart race, and his smile in enough to make my knees feel like jelly."

Leaf was feeling a bit left out, so she gave her two cents. "I have one too, he saved my life once, and I've loved him ever since. He's selfless, caring, and brave. I love him so much" she said, blushing heavily.

"It seems we're all after the same type of guy huh?" said Rosa.

"I got an idea", said Dawn, "how about we say our crush's name on the count of three"

"Sounds good", "No complaints from me" said the two brunettes.

"1...2...3!"

"ANDREW TOWNSEND!"

Silence followed, the girls were speechless, all three of them were head over heels for the same boy.

"W-wow, so we all love Andrew huh?" asked Leaf.

"I-I guess so" added Dawn, "I can't say I blame you guys though"

"I thought you fancied Ash" Leaf said to the bluenette.

"I like him, yes, but in the way a girl likes her big brother, he's like a dopey, lovable big brother", said Dawn, causing Leaf to giggle.

"So, what now?" asked Leaf, "We are all in love with the same guy, so what are we going to do?"

"I-I might have an idea", said Rosa, causing the other two to look at her.

"W-w-what if we s-share him?" Rosa asked nervously, all three immediately blushed.

"I'm okay with it" said Dawn, "as long as you two truly love him and don't hog him for yourselves"

"I do love him", Rosa and Leaf said, "and we won't hog him"

"You guys are my friends, and great ones at that, I don't want to lose you guys over this" said Leaf; Dawn and Rosa nodded in agreement.

"So it's settled, we'll confess to him and if he returns our feelings, convince him to let us share him" said Rosa, earning a nod from the other two, "and no funny business if one of us is alone with him" she added, causing all three to blush from the implications of that statement.

 ** _Flashback End_**

Andrew, Lucas, and Barry stood there stunned. Lucas eventually broke the silence, looking at Andrew, "Damn dude, you're one lucky bastard."

Andrew snapped out of his stupor and looked at the three girls, "Are you sure you're okay with sharing me, because I have no problem with it." This caused the girls' faces to light up; "Of course we are Andrew" said Dawn.

Andrew grinned and opened his arms, "In that case", he said, causing all three girls to run into his arms, snuggling into his embrace.

After a minute, Andrew turned his attention to his male friends. "I am so going to fine the hell out of you if you say you have feelings for me Andrew" said Barry. This caused Andrew to laugh, "No man, but I gotta say I'm glad my best friends still have faith in me." "Of course we do Andrew" said Lucas, "you're like a brother to us, we ain't about to give that up, who cares if you never win a league, you're our friend, and that's what matters." This brought tears to Andrew's eyes as he embraced Lucas and Barry in a bro hug. "Thanks guys, that means a lot." "Don't mention it buddy."

"Now, with that settled, I need to head to Sinnoh to grab the gang, you girls might want to come with me, we should be quick, I'm not on good terms with some of those bastards back in that house so they may try to pull a fast one; Lucas and Barry you guys can go do whatever, I'll ring you guys up when I'm ready to strike." "Got it" said Barry. "I'll put in a good word with Professor Rowan so he can help if you need anything" said Lucas.

Andrew then turned his attention to the girls, "Alright ladies, lets move" He pulled out three Pokeballs revealing Deathclaw as well as a shiny Staraptor and a Braviary. "Climb aboard, we got places to go." Andrew and Dawn boarded Deathclaw, while Rosa climbed onto Braviary, and Leaf took Staraptor, Andrew told his Pokemon their destination, and the three fliers dutifully took off towards Sandgem Town

 ** _Several hours later, Sandgem Town_**

After telling his parents of what happened, Andrew headed to Rowan's lab to meet up with the Professor and the girls. When he arrived, the elderly professor smiled warmly at the boy; Andrew, Lucas, and Barry were like grandsons to him. "I guess Diamond told you the news" asked Andrew, referring to his friend's old nickname. The Professor's face darkened a little, "Yes, he did, and I must say I am very disappointed in them." "Well I'm glad you still believe in me Professor, it means a lot." "Say nothing of it my boy, I've seen potential in you for a while now. Now, Lucas told me about the concerns you have about your Pokemon, I can assure you they will be safe here, but if you do want to move them, I can have them transferred to Professor Juniper's lab in Unova." "Thank you Professor, I think I'd like to take the extra precaution and send them over." "Alright then, I'll let Aurea know." "Thank you Professor, before you do, I'd like to address my Pokemon about the situation." "Of course my boy, take your time."

The six teens walked out and Andrew released his six on hand: Deathclaw, Braviary, Staraptor, Torterra, Flareon, and Skorupi. He then gave a loud whistle and waited. Seconds later, a rumble could be felt as a small legion of Pokemon charged towards their master. They all lunged at the blonde trainer, all trying to nuzzle and lick him, eliciting a laugh from everyone present. "All right, all right, I missed you guys too." Andrew stood up and cleared his throat. "All right guys, as you may already know, I lost the Silver League", his Pokemon looked upset as they were reminded of the loss, "but that is not why I have called you here today; I have called you here because something else has happened, something worse." His Pokemon looked confused, "At an afterparty I was at, I was approached by many of my former companions and rivals, you may know some of them: Max, Brendan, Trip, Misty, and others," his Pokemon nodded, some taking an angry visage at the mention of Andrew's rivals.

"Well, they approached me and you know what they told me? They told me, they told us, to give up on our dream, that we'll never reach the top." At this, Andrew's Pokemon immediately became outraged, how dare these people try to make them quit a dream they had all worked so hard to achieve; some of the Pokemon like Tyranitar and Aggron, wanted to head over to Pallet Town that instant and teach them a lesson. "I know, I'm just as angry as you guys are, but we are not going to face them, just not yet. We are going to train, we WILL become the best, and we WILL show those bastards just how wrong they were." Andrew was pacing back and forth like a general giving a rousing speech to his soldiers, "So, WHO'S WITH ME?" Andrew yelled, and was met with a deafening cheer from the Pokemon, "That's the spirit! Now, you will be transferred to Professor Juniper's lab in Unova for the time being, but I will be rotating you guys from time to time." His Pokemon nodded in agreement, and looked at Lucas and the others, eyeing them suspiciously. Andrew noticed this and quickly added, "It's okay guys, they still have faith in us," this caused their gazes to soften and they quickly went over and showed their appreciation.

"Alright guys, that's all" said Andrew, "Torterra, Luxray, Roserade, Staraptor, Braviary, and Deathclaw come with me." His Pokemon nodded and began preparing for the transfer. "So now what?" asked Rosa. Andrew looked at them and grinned, "I got a place we can go to". "Then let's get to the harbor" said Dawn. "Oh, we won't" said Andrew, motioning for Deathclaw, Braviary, and Staraptor. "Where we're going, we can't use a ferry, hop aboard" said the blonde as he climbed aboard his first flying type, Staraptor. Dawn and Rosa climbed onto Deathclaw and Leaf boarded Braviary, while Andrew whispered to Staraptor the destination, who looked surprised, "Yes Staraptor, THAT place." Staraptor nodded and Andrew motioned for Deathclaw and Braviary to follow. With that, the group took off to start their new life together.

 **And that wraps up Chapter 2, I'll probably have the next chapter be an overview of what Pokemon Andrew and the others have**


	4. The Arsenal

**Hey everyone, this chapter is going to show you what Pokemon the starting six characters will have at their disposal as of the betrayal. I have taken them from the anime, games, and the mangas.**

 **Lucas Rowan** : Infernape, Chatot, Magmortar, Volbeat, Bastiodon, Dragonite/Skaladrak

 **Barry Pearlman** : Empoleon, Hitmontlee, Roserade, Skarmory, Heracross, Floatzel

 **Dawn Berlitz** : Piplup, Buneary, Mamoswine, Quilava, Togekiss, Pachirisu

 **Rosa Whitley** : Serperior, Sawsbuck/Taal, Swanna, Beartic, Leavanny, Altaria

 **Leaf Greene** : Venusaur, Tauros, Nidoqueen, Poliwrath, Sandslash, Fearow

 **Andrew Townsend** : sorted by region for simplicity

Kanto: Hitmonchan (Shiny), Rapidash, Flareon, Gengar

Johto: Xatu (Shiny), Tyranitar

Hoenn: Dustox, Aggron, Sharpedo, Zangoose (Shiny), Armaldo, Salamence/Deathclaw

Sinnoh: Torterra, Luxray, Roserade, Staraptor (Shiny), Mothim (Shiny), Kricketune, Rampardos, Floatzel, Skorupi, Carnivine, Abomasnow, Gallade (Shiny)

Unova: Sawk, Carracosta, Braviary, Bisharp (Shiny)

 **Got an idea? Leave a comment! I'll be sure to read it.**


	5. Chapter 3: Older, Wiser, Stronger

**Onwards with Chapter 3, there will be a time-skip in this chapter so bear that in mind. Also, there will be some custom mega-evolutions mentioned.**

 _20 miles off the western coast of Sinnoh, just west of Iron Island_

"Alright Staraptor, bring us in for a landing" said Andrew, the massive bird screeching in acknowledgement. "This is your captain speaking" Andrew said in a fake-professional tone, "we are on final approach to our destination. Thank you for flying with us today and enjoy your stay." The girls looked down to see an island with several buildings scattered across it.

"What is this place?" asked Leaf. "This is Blacklock Isle. It's an old Team Galactic outpost I helped clear out a while back, before I went to Hoenn with Dawn, I had some time to kill and decided to help some Rangers," answered Andrew. "And one more thing, we have a guest here with us, he should be here right about... now." Just as Andrew said that, a massive white and yellow Pokemon stomped into view.

The girls stepped back in fright, but Andrew didn't move an inch, "It's good to see you again my friend." The massive Pokemon responded with a series of machine-like noises. Dawn was the first to speak up, "I remember you, from the incident with Zero and Giratina, you sent all those Mamoswine to stop the glacier." The behemoth nodded. "Girls, this is Regigigas, I helped him out a while back, around the same time I cleared this place out." "Hunter J had taken another whack at stealing him, almost pulled it off too. Good thing Lucas and I were in Snowpoint at the time, gave Regigigas the help he needed." Regigigas gave an appreciative series of beeps to the young trainer. "After that, he told me that it wasn't safe at the Temple, too high profile. So I suggested this place, and he's been here ever since. Speaking of which, Regigigas, would you mind us staying here?" The white and yellow titan shook it's head.

"Thank you my friend, if there is anything I can do to repay you, do tell me" said Andrew. The large Pokemon thought for a minute, then gave a series of noises, with Andrew using what Aura he had to translate these noises into "Help you crush traitors, hurt friend, help free Regice", due to his limited powers, it came out as broken, but he still understood what the legendary wanted. "How can I refuse an offer like that?" the trainer said cheerfully, pulling out a Pokeball and to the girls' shock, the Colossus Pokemon tapped the ball and was sucked in. "Did you just capture a Legendary?" asked a stunned Rosa. Andrew looked at the brunette and nodded, "He said he wanted to join me on my journey and free Regice, and crush some traitors along the way," grinning as he said the last part. Andrew called out the Legendary as well as the other Pokemon he had on hands. "Alright guys, let's get to work," he said, earning a cheer from his team, as the gang went off to train.

 _Time Skip: 3 Years Later_

It had been around a year since Andrew had gone off to Kalos and the girls were getting a bit worried. As the girls were lounging about, a loud roar was heard off in the distance, causing them to perk up. "I only know one Pokemon that roars like that" said Dawn, the excitement building inside her, "that was Deathclaw!" The three let out a collective squeal, ecstatic that their love had returned, and sprinted out the door to meet him. They looked out to the sea anbd sure enough, they could see a large blue dragon approaching fast. As it got closer, they could see a figure with a brown jacket and a blue cap, their hearts racing at the sight of him. Then they noticed that he wasn't alone, there was someone else sitting behind him, it looked like a girl, with short royal blue hair and red eyes. The blonde boy jumped off Deathclaw as the beast landed, helping the blue haired girl off, and returned his faithful dragon, just in time to be glomped by a bluenette and two brunettes. "We missed you Andrew!" they said as they buried their heads into his chest. "I missed you too girls" responded Andrew, as he kissed each of them on the forehead, while the other girl simply watched and smiled. As they got up, Rosa took notice of the strange girl, "Andrew, who's this?" she asked. Andrew smiled and said, "this is Miette Millefui, I met her in Kalos, and like you guys, she has feelings for me." Andrew drove the point home with a quick kiss on the bluenette's lips.

"H-hello", said Miette, a bit nervous, worried about what the other girls would think of her. The girls looked at each other, and smiled. To Andrew's pleasure the other three quickly accepted her, "Can't say we blame you for falling for him" said Rosa; "Yeah, no need to worry," added Dawn; "We can see that you truly love him, so there won't be a problem" remarked Leaf, and within minutes, Miette was acting like she had known the other three all her life. "So Andrew, how did you do?" asked Leaf, to which Andrew grinned and presented a trophy: _To the Kalos League Champion_ , causing the girls to squeal loudly, but they were confused when they saw the name, _Caldor Locklear_. Sensing this, Andrew explained that he didn't want the traitors to know he was back just yet, causing the girls to nod in understanding. Dawn revealed that she won the Sinnoh Grand Festival, while Rosa pointed to a Clubsplosion Trophy, while Leaf, appropriately enough, won the Grass Tournament in Kanto. Andrew also produced several Pokeballs, saying he had some new members. Hurling them skyward, nine Pokemon came out.

"Girls, meet the new members of my team. First is Escavalier", pointing to a Pokemon that looked like it was encased in a knight's armor, with a pair of lances for hands. "Second is Ptra, he's a Talonflame" motioning towards an orange bird with razor-sharp talons. "This little guy is Golett", pointing to a small, stocky humanoid Pokemon that looked like it was made out of pottery. "Next we have Grymloq ( _A/N: pronounced just like Grimlock the Transformer_ ), he's a shiny Tyrantrum", motioning to a massive blue dinosaur.

"This guy is Goodra", pointing at a large light purple dragon that looked to be made out of slime; the girls squealed a bit, thinking she looked adorable. "Sixth is Heliolisk, nicknamed Tetto'eko", turning to an electric lizard about the size of Roserade. Upon looking at the seventh Pokemon, Dawn, Rosa, and Leaf all squealed as loud as they could, swarming a small, gray Pokemon that looked like it had a white scarf around its neck, "It's so cute!" they chorused, "That girls is Cinccino, Flareon and I saved her from a Galvantula" upon hearing the name of the small Fire type, Cinccino blushed, eliciting further squeals from the girls, who realized Cinccino had a crush on Flareon.

"And this guy right here is Articuno, Miette and I helped save him from some Team Flare grunts." The girls managed to tear attention from Cinccino towards the majestic Ice-type, Dawn's mind running a million miles an hour with the potential contest moves she could perform with such a graceful Pokemon. "And the final one is Djaf, my Lucario. He's been helping me with my Aura." Rosa then noticed a small silver bracelet on Andrew's left wrist.

"Andrew, what's that on your wrist?" asked the brunette. "This, Rosa, is what they call a 'Mega Ring', it contains 'Mega Stones' that allow me to mega evolve certain Pokemon, making them even more powerful than before. I got stones for Tyranitar, Sharpedo, Rapidash, and Djaf so far; I got some for you girls too, as well as some stones. Dawn, here's one for Togekiss; Rosa, you get one for your Altaria, and Leaf gets one for Venusaur", Andrew said as he handed the girls their rings and stones.

"Well, with that out of the way," said Andrew, "I'm going to get some shut eye, it's a long flight from Kalos to here. Deathclaw needs a break too." "Goodnight Andrew", the girls chorused as Andrew retired into his room for the night.

 _3 days later_

Andrew was climbing aboard Deathclaw to head to Unova, he had contacted Lucas and Barry and learned that they were there with Professor Juniper, which confused Andrew a bit, Lucas he could understand since he was a lab assistant, but Barry was one Andrew did not expect. Shrugging, he bade his girls farewell to make a quick stop in Kanto before anything else, he had some unfinished business there.

 _Several Hours Later, Pokemon Tech, Kanto_

Deathclaw gently landed just outside the massive educational complex as Andrew donned a hoodie and a bandanna to cover most of his face. "Let's see if she recognizes me." he said as he walked towards the battlefield.

Meanwhile, a brown-haired girl was standing proudly on a battlefield, she had bulldozed all before her, and she wanted a challenge.

"Is there anyone who can best me, Giselle Seiyo?" she asked half-rhetorically, half-bored. "I can" said a voice. Everyone turned to see a hooded man making his way to the battle box and getting into battle stance. For some reason, Giselle thought this guy looked familiar, but she couldn't put her finger on it. "Think you can beat me? You are free to try." "I can and I will, that's the honest truth; just call me A for now." "This battle between Giselle Seiyo and A will now commence, this is a 2v2 battle and substitutions are allowed. Begin!" yelled the referee. "Golem, let's rock" the brunette said coolly. "Bisharp, the battlefield calls your name" said Andrew confidently. Bisharp eyed his opposition and grinned, this was gonna be fun. "Golem use **Rollout** " ordered Giselle. "Jump and use **Brick Break** " ordered Andrew. Bisharo complied and launched himself skyward just as the ball of rock was about to connect, arcing his right hand downwards and slamming it into Golem, who roared in pain.

"Golem get up and use **Flamethrower**!" said the brunette. "Dodge and use **Dual Chop"** said the mysterious man, as Bisharp skillfully dodged the jet of fire headed for it and charged the Rock/Ground type, its arms wreathed in draconic energy. Giselle watched stunned as Golem was clocked in the head by the Draon-type attack and tumbled down unconscious. "Golem is unable to battle, Bisharp wins. Giselle send out your next Pokemon." "Alright Marowak, show them what you can do." Andrew returned Bisharp, he was genuinely impressed with Giselle, she clearly hadn't been slacking since they had parted ways. Giselle was stunned, she was being dominated by this mysterious stranger and wasn't able to land a single hit on his Bisharp. Andrew then sent out his next Pokemon, " _Time for a little shock and awe_ " he thought, he wanted to show Giselle just how strong he had become since they last met. "Grymloq, 'ere we go!", everyone gasped in awe as the massive T-Rex gave a deafening roar upon release, Giselle took a step back in fear, but she noticed the man was looking at her sympathetically, _"What's with that look?"_ she thought.

"Alright Grymloq, let's make this quick, use **Head Smash**!" The people were shocked, **Head Smash** could cause severe recoil damage; but neither the massive Pokemon nor its trainer seemed fazed by this, and the T-Rex charged towards the smaller Marowak, slamming into it like a truck hitting a tin can, knocking it out instantly. "Marowak is unable to battle, Tyrantrum and A win!" Everyone was too stunned to say anything, not only did Tyrantrum demolish Marowak, a powerhouse in her own right, but the larger Pokemon looked no worse for wear. "Don't worry folks, Grymloq has Rock Head, he feels no recoil" explained Andrew, causing the crowd to breathe a sigh of relief. He then turned his attention to Giselle and walked over to her. "Sorry I used him on you, I thought you'd like to see how strong I've gotten since we last met."

Giselle looked confused, "I don't think I've ever met you." "Aw come on Giselle, don't recognize me?" the man asked cheerfully. "I'm sorry, I don't." Andrew's shoulder's sagged a bit, "look at my eyes, maybe they'll jog your memory." "What do you mean by-" Giselle's breath hitched as she looked him in his cadet blue eyes, " _Is it really him?_ " she thought as she removed the bandanna and the man took off his hood, revealing Andrew's face to the brunette, who gasped when she saw him. He looked older, more mature, more handsome, than she remembered. "A-Andrew?" she asked hopefully, "Yes Giselle, it's me" Andrew said with a soft smile. In an instant, Giselle slung herself into his arms and began sobbing, gripping him tightly as if he would vanish if she let go. " _Damn, she missed me more than I thought she did_ " thought Andrew as he ran his hand through her long brown hair.

"Andrew, I-I m-m-missed you s-so m-much" Giselle said, still sobbing fitfully. "I missed you too Giselle" Andrew said softly. At this point, Giselle realized she couldn't hold her feelings back any longer, "Andrew, please d-don't leave me again, I love you." Andrew gently grabbed her chin and had her look him straight in the eyes, and softly said "I love you too, Giselle Seiyo." The blonde then leaned forward and pulled the brunette into a searing, passionate kiss, a kiss Andrew felt Giselle put years of repressed longing and lust into. Seconds later, screams could be heard as students began freaking out like the apocalypse was upon them. Giselle Seiyo, widely considered the coldest person in the entire school, had just broken down into a sobbing fit, confessed her love to someone, and kissed him. People began running around like doomsday was approaching, much to Andrew's amusement. "Well, I can certainly take a guess as to how long you've wanted to do that", said Andrew as a red-faced and panting Giselle gave a confused look.

"I saw the signals you sent me when Leaf wasn't looking, but you don't have to worry about a thing Giselle, I'll never leave you again." Once again, the brunette was brought to tears and buried her head into Andrew's chest, tears of joy pouring out of her. "Giselle, what would you say to travelling with me again as I take on the leagues." "I would love to Andrew, I don't care where we go, as long as I'm with you." "Well, there is something else you deserve to know before anything else, you won't be the only girl accompanying me." Giselle looked a bit miffed that she would have to compete for Andrew's attention, "What do you mean?" Andrew sighed and said, "The truth is, I have four other girlfriends, they share me."

Giselle was surprised, but quickly shook her head, "If I have to share you to have you, then so be it, I've waited too long for this day" she said as she kissed Andrew on the cheek. Andrew grinned and called out Deathclaw, who immediately began nuzzling and licking the brunette, earning a laugh from Andrew, "Aww, she missed you". After Deathclaw calmed down, Andrew and Giselle climbed aboard her and took off back to Blacklock Isle

A few hours later, the pair were back, and were met by a surprised group of girls. "Giselle? What are you doing here?" asked Leaf. "Girls, this is Giselle Seiyo, the newest girl to join our little group", and like with Miette, the girls warmly welcomed her, happy to have another "sister". "Alright girls, while you get acquainted, I'm going to go get the guys." Andrew called out Braviary, deciding to give Deathclaw a break, and took off towards Unova.

 _Nuvema Town, Unova_

Andrew landed in front of Professor Juniper's lab and walked in, bellowing out "Oh guuyyyssss!" Lucas and Barry came out of a nearby room, "Who the hell is- Andrew! Good to see ya man" said Lucas. "If we weren't friends, I would have fined you for that racket Andrew" quipped Barry. "So, what are you doing here?" asked Lucas. Andrew grinned and said, "Well, I think it's high time I started my comeback tour, and any good tour needs a few roadies, so what do you two say?" "Hell yeah Andrew, let's rock this world, just need to get some people first." said Barry. "Who?" asked Andrew quizzically. "Our girlfriends, who else?" grinned Lucas. At that moment, two girls, one a redhead in green clothing and a yellow hat and another in an orange and white dress, came out of another room.

Andrew couldn't help but smile. "It's about time you guys got together, especially you two Lucas and Georgia, you two were flirting like no tomorrow" Andrew said, causing the two to blush. Georgia had mellowed out considerably since Ash had made his way through Unova, and Andrew considered her and Bianca the sisters he never had. "Is Professor Juniper okay with you leaving Bianca?" Andrew asked. She nodded, "Yeah, she's ok with it, she has some other people that can help her she said" the blonde girl said sweetly. "Well alright then, let's get going then." said Andrew, as he called out Braviary and Staraptor, while Lucas brought out Dragonite, and Barry summoned Skarmory. Everyone climbed aboard a flier and they all followed Andrew to Blacklock Isle.

After reaching the island, introductions were made and the group prepared to leave, Dawn asked Andrew, "So which region is first?" Andrew grinned and said, "First on the list is Hoenn my dearest." Dawn blushed at the name Andrew called her and the group headed for Iron Island, where they caught a ferry bound for Hoenn, reaching the region in two days time.

 **And that's that for Chapter 3, what a doozy writing this one was.**

 **For those keeping track, here's a list of Andrew's harem**

 ** _Dawn_**

 ** _Rosa_**

 ** _Leaf_**

 ** _Miette_**

 ** _Giselle_**

 **As for Pokemon, Andrew has gained Articuno. Lucario/Djaf, Escavalier, Golett, Tyrantrum/Grymloq, Talonflame/Ptra, Goodra, Heliolisk/Tetto'eko, and Cinccino**

 **As with Deathclaw/Salamence, bonus points to anyone who can correctly guess the references to the nicknames.**

 **Next chapter will contain a lemon (was gonna come at some point) and Andrew's first gym battle.**

 **Feel free to comment if you see anything I might be able to improve.**

 **Until next time, I'm signing out.**


	6. Chapter 4: The First to Fall

**I'm back and I've brought with me Chapter 4. This chapter will contain the first lemon so here's to hoping I do well. Also, there will be a custom move in one of the battle scenes. With that out of the way, let's get back to the story.**

 **Max (15)**

 _2 Days into the Hoenn trip, Petalburg Woods_

Andrew and his gang had been travelling for two days now, the blonde trainer deciding that Petalburg would be the first gym to be in his cross-hairs, and they were now deep in the Petalburg Woods. As the group enters a clearing to set up camp, Andrew spots someone, and his fists clench, turning his knuckles white. "Andrew, what's wrong?" asks Dawn. "Look ahead," Andrew manages to get out between gritted teeth. The bluenette follows his eyes and whispers, "Go easy on him". Andrew nods and barely manages to hide a sadistic grin. He steps forward and barks out, "Max Maple, I challenge you to a battle!" The black-haired boy whirls around and a smirk soon graces his face. "Well, well, well, look what the Delcatty dragged in, I didn't expect a weakling like you to return. And by the way, what's Dawn doing with a loser like you? Same goes for you Lucas, Barry, Rosa, and Leaf." Dawn and the others were insulted by this, "For your information Max," Dawn snapped, "Andrew here has done more since he left than you have since you started."

"Yeah, and I could beat a Machoke in arm-wrestling" retorted the younger boy, "I accept your challenge, prepare to lose though." Andrew simply smirked, "Your funeral Maxy." "Forget what I said earlier, kick his ass sweetie," said Dawn as she kissed Andrew on the cheek. Max saw this and became visibly angry, Andrew knew that Max had always had a bit of a crush on the bluenette, making the older trainer smirk even more, "You're actually dating this idiot? Fine then, I'll have to show you just how weak he really is." "Oh, it's not just her." Max was confused, so Andrew snapped his fingers together, "Oh girls", he said as Rosa, Leaf, Miette, and Giselle all proceeded to give him a peck on the cheek, "These lovely ladies are with me as well" Andrew said with a massive grin, while the girls blushed at his compliment. Max was in shock, Andrew may have been dense, but nowhere even close to Ash, no one could top the Pallet Town native in that regard, but he was still pretty damn dense, or so Max thought. Max eventually snapped out of it and vowed he would show all of them Andrew wasn't as strong as they thought.

"Ay Lucas, ref this one for me," said Andrew, while Lucas grinned and made his way to the center of the battle area. "One-on-six sound good to you Max? ALL six of your's versus one of mine?" asked Andrew. " _What the hell's gotten into this moron? Whatever, he doesn't stand a chance against me."_ thought Max. "This battle between Max Maple of Petalburg City and Andrew Townsend of Sandgem Town will no commence. Trainers, send out your Pokemon." "Gallade, let's go!" yelled Max, as the green Pokemon materialized in front of him.

Giselle turned to Rosa confused, "Why is Andrew like this? I've never seen him act this way." "He never told you?" "Told me what?" Rosa proceeded to explain to Giselle the betrayal and by the end, Giselle was fuming, "How dare they try to make him quit." "Andrew, beat his ass!" she yelled to her boyfriend, _"Looks like she found out_ ", grinned Andrew, who winked at the brunette, causing her to put a hand over her racing heart.

"Time for you to see the error of your ways sunshine," said Andrew as he pulled out a Pokeball that dangled on a chain around his neck, "I promised this guy he'd get the first go at the traitors. Alright my friend, time for some shock and awe!" As the flash of light died down, Regigigas stood proudly, towering over Gallade and causing Max to step back in fear. Regigigas turned to Andrew and made a series of beeps, which Andrew interpreted to mean, "Really, the first traitor we run into is the puny one? Too easy." Thanks to Djaf, Andrew's Aura powers had grown substantially, and was now was able to understand his Pokemon much more clearly. "My thoughts exactly my friend, so let's make this quick." said Andrew.

"Gallade versus Regigigas, begin!" shouted Lucas as everyone prepared to watch Max get absolutely decked. "Andrew, I wish to fight him alone." said Regigigas. "Of course" said the older trainer, as he walked to the sidelines. "Too scared to battle?" asked Max, his confidence waning, "Nope, Regigigas here simply wanted to fight you alone, have fun pipsqueak." Whatever confidence Max had evaporated that instant, he had read about the Colossus Pokemon, and a voice in the back of his head began telling him just how screwed he was. Before Max could utter a word, Regigigas had charged Gallade and landed a devastating **Focus Punch** , sending the smaller Pokemon hurtling into a nearby tree. Max recalled the unconscious Pokemon, and sent out his next one, "Hariyama, you're up." The massive sumo-like Pokemon did his best to look intimidating, but Regigigas simply punched his own palm, causing the Fighting type's eyes to widen in fear.

"Hariyama versus Regigigas, begin!" yelled Lucas. Within seconds, the Colossal Pokemon barreled towards Hariyama and walloped him with a **Zen Headbutt**. Max was secretly grateful no one else was around to see the son of Norman Maple, widely considered one of the toughest Gym Leaders in Hoenn, get so thoroughly thrashed, especially after talking up a game as big as his. Max returned Hariyama and hung his head shamefully, "I forfeit" he mumbled, just loud enough for Andrew to hear. "What was that Maxy? Speak up a little" said Andrew, putting a hand to his ear, he was going to milk this for all it was worth. "I said I FORFEIT alright! I forfeit!" said Max through his tears. "That's what I thought you said, maybe now you'll think twice before backstabbing someone." Max then looked Andrew dead in the eye and said "I-I'm sorry."

Andrew was taken aback by this, he quickly scanned Max's aura and sure enough, there was guilt and shame. Yes, he wanted to grind Max into the dirt, but he wasn't heartless. He sighed and walked over to Max, everyone expecting him to slap or berate the younger trainer. But instead, to everyone's, including Max's, surprise, he put his hand on the younger boy's shoulder. "W-what?" asked the boy. "Max, I'm willing to bury the hatchet and give you a second chance, you're forgiven," said the older trainer, who was instantly hugged by Max, which he slowly returned.

Once Max had calmed down, Andrew looked down at him, "I wouldn't have done this if I knew you weren't truly sorry," said Andrew as his girls crowded around him. "Sooo, five girls huh?" asked Max jokingly, "Yeah, and probably more if my suspicions are true." The girls simply smiled at this, they wouldn't mind sharing him with other girls, as long as they truly loved him. "Well, I have to go and get ready for my next battle, see you in the Evergrande Conference." "That you will Max, that you will. And one more thing," Andrew said, causing Max to look at him curiously. Andrew's gaze soon became icy cold, "Do not make me regret this, I won't be so forgiving next time." Max shivered in fear and made a mental note that to anger Andrew in that way again would be akin to a death sentence.

A few hours later, the group reached the Petalburg Gym. "You guys ready to start this comeback tour?" Everyone nodded excitedly, when Andrew battled, it could become quite the spectacle. "Hey Mr. Maple!" "Why hello Andrew, it's been a while hasn't it? And please call me Norman, a friend of May's is a friend of our's" smiled the Gym leader. "So what brings you here Andrew?" "Well Norman, I'm trying my luck in the Hoenn League again and I figured your Gym would make a great warmup, so what do you say to a battle?" Norman frowned, "Sorry Andrew, the field took quite the pounding today, it's closed until tomorrow for repairs, but you and your friends are free to stay here for the night." Andrew's face faltered slightly, "Oh well, thank you Norman, it would be nice to sleep in an actual bed for once." They soon realized they would be quite packed, so Lucas, Georgia, Barry, and Bianca would stay at the Maples, while Andrew and the girls would spend the night in the Pokemon Center.

As Andrew and the girls were getting settled in, Andrew heard a knock on his room's door. He opened the door to find Dawn, she looked nervous for some reason. "Hey Dawn, what's up?" asked the blonde cheerfully. "C-can I come in?" "Of course you can." The two sat on the bed and stayed silent for a few seconds, when Andrew decided to break the silence, "Dawn, you alright? You seem a bit on edge." The bluenette smiled at her boyfriend, "Always looking out for me aren't you? That's one of the reasons I love you so much." Andrew simply smiled as the coordinator continued. "In fact," she said pushing him down onto the bed, "the reason I came here is because I wanted to show you just how much I love you." Andrew looked surprised, none of his girls had been this forward before, until he saw her eyes, they were hazy and he could only see one thing in them: lust. Andrew's face went red when he realized what his girlfriend wanted, "A-are you sure this is what you want?" he asked. Dawn simply nodded, "Yes, it is; I want, no, I need you."

 **Lemon ahead, skip if you want**

Andrew needed no further words as he enveloped Dawn's lips in a fiery hot and passionate kiss., his tongue snaking its way into her mouth. The bluenette began to slowly rub her crotch against Andrew's right thigh as the boy directed his attention towards her neck, kissing and sucking as he went, eliciting pleasured moans from Dawn, who took off the muscle shirt Andrew wore as sleepwear. This was the first time she had been really able to get a good look at her boyfriend's body since he returned from Kalos, and she couldn't help but drool. He had grown taller, now towering over her and the others at 5'10, while Giselle, the tallest of the girls, was barely 5'7, with Dawn coming in at 5'5. His shoulders were broader, and while he wasn't muscle-bound, his body was toned to perfection, showing off his pecs and six pack. Little did she know, Andrew was doing the exact same thing, drinking in Dawn's body. She had grown in all the right places, giving her generous curves. He found himself drooling as he removed he black vest and pink skirt.

He then moved to her earlobe, lightly nibbling it, earning even more gasps and moans from the Twinleaf native. "Y-you've earned this" she said, her eyes half-lidded with lust, as she managed to reach around and unhook her bra. Andrew's eyes widened and centered in on the bluenette's luscious and plump C-cup breasts, earning a giggle from her as drool came out of his mouth. A rush of confidence overcame the bluenette as she felt her lover's member throb underneath his gym shorts. "You're so beautiful" whispered Andrew, earning a blush from Dawn as he took the orbs of flesh into his hands, enjoying the soft, squishy feeling, as he heard his girlfriend moan in pleasure, spurring Andrew on even more. He took the small pink nub on Dawn's right breast and placed it firmly between his teeth, causing her to squeal in pleasure. "D-don't stop Andrew" she said as she ran her hand through his blonde hair as he sucked the nipple like an infant, occasionally switching between the left and right nubs.

As Andrew came up to take a breath, Dawn whispered into his ear as seductively as she could, "My turn." as she slowly pulled down Andrew's shorts, revealing his boxers, a massive tent pitched under them. As she removed the final piece of clothing between her and her prize, Andrew's member sprung free, the boy sighing in relief as his tool was released.

Andrew swore he saw his Dawn's eyes light up upon seeing his member. "I-it's s-so big" she whispered excitedly; seeing pictures of one online was one thing, but this, this was something else, the beast attached to Andrew's crotch had to be at least 9 inches in length. Andrew smirked and whispered to her, "And tonight, it's all for you", causing Dawn to shiver. As she began to rub it, she heard Andrew gasp in pleasure; he was no stranger to sexual pleasure, but Dawn's delicate, soft hands were on a whole other level from his own, comparatively coarse, hand.

This gasp spurred Dawn on as she lowered her head onto her lover's shaft, eventually reaching the base, Andrew gripping the bed for dear life as his head flew back, "Holy shit that's good" he groaned, groaning even more as the bluenette moved one of her hands to his jewels, almost losing it right there. A few minutes later, he reached the point of no return, "Dawn, I'm gonna-" the bluenette simply waved him off as she continued her assault, the Sandgem native releasing a loud groan as he fired into his girlfriend's mouth. As she sat up, a few strands of his load dripped down onto her breasts from her mouth. "Dear Arceus that's hot" muttered Andrew as he watched his lover scoop up the remnants into her mouth, his member springing back to life, harder than tempered steel. He gently laid her down and whispered in a sultry voice, "Time for me to return the favor."

Andrew hooked his fingers around Dawn's drenched light blue panties and laid eyes on her glistening maidenhood. Andrew thanked his lucky stars he had read those adult magazines when no one was looking back in Kalos, and dove in. He immediately began tracing her folds with his tongue, causing Dawn to squeal in pleasure as she arched her back, "A-Andrew!". Andrew refused to let up, however, as he plunged two fingers into her folds. Dawn barely managed to hold back a pleasured scream, but what happened next blew her away. Andrew spotted a small nub at the top of her flower; recognizing this as her clit, he immediately began sucking it, causing Dawn to grab a pillow and let out a pleasured scream into it.

"D-don't, I'll go crazy!" whimpered the bluenette, but Andrew didn't listen and kept up the pressure. Less than a minute later, Dawn let out a screech into her pillow as she exploded, drenching Andrew's face in her juices. Andrew couldn't put a finger on the flavor, but it tasted nice nonetheless. He then climbed on top of a panting and blushing Dawn and gave her another searing hot kiss, with one of his hands caressing her right breast. He looked her straight in the eye and said, "We don't have to do this, I'll wait as long as you want to until you're ready." Dawn looked at her blonde-haired lover and smiled lovingly, "I've been ready for you for a long time Andrew" she said softly. Andrew smiled and gently kissed her again. He lined himself up with her slit and slowly began to push. "S-so big" Dawn gasped. Soon, Andrew stopped as he felt the bluenette's barrier, taking one last look as if to give one more chance to back out. She smiled and kissed him, whispering, "Please Andrew, take me, make me yours."

Andrew nodded and thrust forward, his shaft punching through his lover's barrier. The bluenette suppressed a scream as she kissed Andrew feverishly and tears sprang from her eyes, while the blonde stayed deathly still, seeing his girls in pain was something he hated with every fiber of his being. Eventually, the sharp pain went away and Dawn rolled her hips, moaning as she felt nothing but pleasure. She felt tears of joy springing up, she was so happy she was able to give her first time to the man of her dreams. She looked at Andrew and nodded, signalling he could start moving. Andrew complied and he slowly began to move in and out like a piston. Dawn was gripping the sheets for dear life as the pain was replaced with pure pleasure. "Faster Andrew, faster!" she yelped, to which Andrew complied and picked up the pace.

Within minutes, Dawn was reduced to an absolute wreck, her mind too fried with ecstasy for her to say anything other than the occasional moan, expletive, or Andrew's name. Likewise, Andrew was on cloud nine, her insides were gripping him like a vice, he never would have guessed sex would feel THIS good. A few minutes later, Andrew felt himself nearing the end of his rope. "D-Dawn, are you..." In spite of her pleasure-addled mind, the bluenette managed to say "N-no need to - _fuck_ \- worry, I'm on - _shit-_ the pill" as Andrew continued to pound her like a jackhammer. Andrew nodded and a few thrusts later, groaned loudly as he unloaded into the bluenette, who in turn exploded over Andrew's crotch, moaning in ecstasy.

Andrew slowly pulled out of a panting Dawn, himself breathing heavily, leaving a trail of their mixed juices pouring out of his lover's slit, and collapsed onto Dawn. "That was incredible" squeaked the bluenette, "You said it" remarked Andrew, "I love you Dawn Berlitz." Dawn smiled as she cuddled up to her lover, "And I love you Andrew Townsend. In fact, I love you so much, I think I want to go another round with you" she said, her eyes still glazed over in lust. She grinned as she felt Andrew's tool rise to attention, "Looks like you want to as well." Andrew simply smirked and rolled on top of the bluenette, ready for Round Two.

 **Lemon End**

Dawn's eyes fluttered open and looked up to see the sleeping form of her blonde-haired boyfriend. She smiled as the events of last night came rushing back, her first time was with the love of her life and she couldn't have been happier, " _He was so good, he was gentle, but also aggressive_ " she thought. She simply laid there, cuddling with her boyfriend under the sheets, until she felt him shift. She smiled as his eyes fluttered open, his cadet blue orbs locking onto her sapphire eyes. "Good morning my beautiful Sapphire" he said softly, causing Dawn to blush at the nickname for her. "Last night was incredible" she said, "You were incredible" said Andrew, causing the bluenette to blush even blush even more.

"I'm so happy I was able to give you, the love of my life, my first time." Dawn said happily. Andrew gently grabbed her chin and made her look at him, "I'm happy I saved myself too. You were the first girl I fell in love with, the first one I kissed, it only seemed fair that you'd also be my first time," said Andrew softly. Dawn hugged Andrew tightly as tears of joy poured out of her eyes and kissed him with all the love she had, he had saved himself specifically for her. For a few minutes they just laid there, Andrew gently stroking Dawn's luscious blue hair, and Dawn snuggling into her lover's strong, muscular arms, relishing in how safe she felt in his embrace.

Eventually, they did get up, shower, together of course, and made their way to the cafeteria. There they met the rest of Andrew's girls, who looked at Dawn, who was hanging off Andrew's right arm, with knowing and jealous stares. They had agreed that Dawn should be the first to be with Andrew, since she was the first to capture his heart, but that didn't mean they couldn't be jealous of her. Dawn simply blushed and the girls quickly dragged her off to gossip about the previous night's events, causing Andrew to sweatdrop, but he couldn't help but chuckle as he saw their faces get redder and redder as Dawn recanted last night's events. Once everyone had eaten their fill, the six headed off to the Petalburg Gym to meet up with Lucas and the others. Lucas and Barry noticed the glow Andrew and Dawn seemed to have and quickly put two and two together, shooting Andrew knowing smirks. Andrew simply gave them a look that said " _You know it_ ".

"Good morning Norman, Caroline" Andrew said to the older man and woman. "Hello Andrew" they responded, Caroline giving Dawn a hug; due to the bluenette's close friendship with May, Dawn was like a second daughter to Caroline. "So Norman, you ready to battle?" asked Andrew. "Indeed I am, the battlefield's ready to go." "Then what are we waiting for? Norman Maple, I challenge you to a battle!"

A few minutes later, Andrew and Norman were facing each other on the battlefield, with Lucas as the referee, while the others were in the stands, Dawn in her cheerleader outfit, with Piplup and Buneary supporting. "This 3v3 battle between Andrew Townsend and Norman Maple will now commence." "Escavalier, sally out!" yelled Andrew as the armored Pokemon clashed his lances together in challenge. Norman had never seen this Pokemon before, but it looked powerful. "Slakoth, show your strength" and a sloth-like Pokemon the size of a Luxray appeared.

"Escavalier, use **Signal Beam!** " the Cavalry Pokemon complied and connected his lances at the tips, a white ball forming between them, a rainbow-colored beam quickly shooting out of the ball, hitting Slakoth. "Slakoth, use **Flamethrower** ", the sloth nodded and unleashed a jet of flame, which the knight-like Pokemon quickly dodged. "Escavalier use **Fell Stinger**!" ordered Andrew, as Escavalier rammed into Slakoth, catapulting him into the wall, slightly denting it. When the dust cleared, Slakoth was shown to be out cold, while Escavalier glowed red, indicating his Attack had increased. "Slakoth is unable to battle, Escavalier wins."

Norman reached for his next Pokeball, "Alright Vigoroth you're up," he said as the evolved form of Slakoth began pounding his chest to assert his dominance, to which Escavalier again clashed together his lances. "Escavalier versus Vigoroth, battle begin!" "Vigoroth use **Bulk Up**!" Vigoroth began flexing, raising his stats, something Andrew wasn't about to let happen, "Escavalier use **Drill** **Run** quickly!" Escavalier charged the sloth], but Vigoroth finished before contact was made, "Vigoroth use **Fire Punch**!" Vigoroth cocked his fist back and slugged Escavalier in the face with a flaming fist, sending Escavalier skyward. "Use **Shadow Claw** as he comes down" ordered Norman. Vigoroth complied and sent the fainted Pokemon sprawling towards Andrew. "Escavalier return, you did well." "Alright Ptra, rain fire!" Andrew yelled as the orange bird let out a screech as he came out.

Again, Norman was surprised with a Pokemon he hadn't seen before. "Vigoroth versus Talonflame begin!" "Ptra, let's start simple, use **Flamethrower** " ordered Andrew. Ptra nodded and unleashed a torrent of flames at Vigoroth, burning the Normal-type in the process. Norman smirked, seeing an opening, "Vigoroth use **Facade** ". Andrew's eyes widened, "Ptra get out there!" he yelled frantically, but Vigoroth was too fast, and he slammed into the bird, leaving him heavily damaged. " _Gotta wrap this up quick_ ", Andrew looked at Ptra sadly, "Alright Ptra, lets wrap this up, **Convocation of Fire!** " roared the blonde. Ptra let out a mighty screech, then shot towards Vigoroth, wreathed in fire. Norman had no time to react, and Ptra crashed into Vigoroth at breakneck speed, leaving both out of commission, "Both Pokemon are unable to battle, trainers call out your last Pokemon." "Slaking, let's end this" Norman said as the massive ape appeared on the battlefield. "Norman, is that the Vigoroth I faced the first time I battled here?"

"Yes, why?" asked Norman confused. "Good, because I got someone here who wants payback. Rapidash, lead the charge to victory!" cried Andrew as a majestic horse materialized in front of him. The Fire type immediately recognized his opponent and began snorting angrily, pawing at the ground. He had lost to Slaking the first time Andrew had battled in Petalburg, back when Slaking was a Vigoroth and Rapidash was a Ponyta, and now it was time for payback. "Slaking versus Rapidash, Begin!" yelled Lucas. "Slaking, use **Hammer Arm** " ordered Norman, and the massive ape Pokemon lumbered towards the fiery horse, who gracefully dodged. "Counter with **High Horsepower** " said Andrew; Rapidash grinned and as he jumped out of the way of the **Hammer Arm** , sent his rear hooves crashing into Slaking's chin, sending the larger Pokemon sprawling back, causing the entire Gym to shake. "Use **Rest** " commanded Norman, and Slaking closed his eyes, regaining a large amount of his health.

"Use **Megahorn** while Slaking's asleep, keep up the pressure", Rapidash nodded and hurtled towards Slaking, his horn glowing green. Slaking barely budged, even when the fiery horse rammed into it at over 100 MPH, only slightly wincing in pain, and woke up. "Slaking use **Bulldoze** " said Norman, and the Lazy Pokemon slammed its fist into the ground, causing a boulder to spring upwards and slam into Rapidash, doing heavy damage. "C'mon buddy, I believe in you, you have to get up." said Andrew. Rapidash responded with a neigh, looking at the megaring on Andrew's wrist. "You think it will work?" Rapidash neighed again, which Andrew took to mean "I am not losing to this guy again, it's worth a shot." "Alright buddy, if you say so, let's give it a whirl" said Andrew as he pressed the stone in the center of the bracelet. For a few seconds, nothing happened. Then suddenly, Rapidash was engulfed in a pink light, and when it died down, everyone had a look of shock on their face.

Rapidash didn't look very different, but he had sprouted wings on either side of him, his flames seemed more intense, and his horn was longer ( _A/N: imagine a flaming Pegasus_ ). Everyone could feel the power coming off him. Rapidash reared upwards and whinnied, pawing the ground, ready for action. Norman was stunned, he had never seen a Pokemon mega evolve before, and this one looked powerful. "Alright Rapidash, let's end this. Show off your strength with **Flare Blitz."** Rapidash whinnied and sped forward at blistering speed, ramming into Slaking at full speed. Even though the massive ape-like Pokemon was waiting for him, he was by no means ready for him as Rapidash ducked underneath Slaking's right arm, which he had swung out to stop the charging horse, and rammed his head upwards, catapulting him into the wall. With a resounding thud, Slaking hit the wall and slumped down, clearly knocked out.

"Slaking is unable to battle, Rapidash wins!" said a still stunned Lucas. " _Holy shit that was awesome_ " thought Andrew. He went over to his flaming destrier and congratulated him, "You were amazing my friend, excellent job." Rapidash neighed in appreciation and nuzzled his master, earning a laugh from the boy. Norman snapped out of his stupor and walked over the Andrew. "Well done Andrew, you gave me quite the fight. I haven't had fun like that in a while, here's your badge." But Andrew refused it, "I already have it Norman", Norman sheepishly scratched his head, he was so stunned by Rapidash's power that he must have forgotten Andrew had already beaten him once. As the two men shook hands, Andrew thanked Norman for the battle and his hospitality, "I must get going, I have places to be and battles to win. It was great to see you again. And if you see May, tell her we said hi". Norman smiled and watched with Caroline as Andrew and his group headed off to the next gym on Andrew's list.

 **And that wraps up Chapter 4. That took a while, I gotta say. Anyway, I hope I did well with the lemon, hell I'm probably adding another one in the next chapter. I hope I also did well with the battles. I hope you guys don't mind the custom mega-evolutions, but even if you don't, I have plans to add more. With that said, I'll see you guys later.**

 **Got an idea, criticism, or the like? Leave a comment.**

 **Moves**

 ** _Convocation of Fire_ : Flame Charge + Giga Impact**


	7. Ch 5: Winning an Honor Roller's Heart

**Hey, I'm back. I don't have much to say, so I'll be jumping right in. I will be putting in songs starting this chapter, just letting you guys know. But with that said, let's return to the story.**

 **Roxanne (19)**

"So Andrew," asked Barry, "where to next?" "I was thinking we could head to Rustboro and challenge Roxanne, we aren't in a rush really so I figured we'd just jump around the region and take our time." Everyone nodded and set out for Rustboro City.

On the way the gang decided to stop at a clearing and have lunch and relax. As he was sitting down, his girls around him, Andrew reached into a bag and pulled out a guitar. Ever since the betrayal, he hadn't been just training. He managed to find a surprising about of free time, despite the intense training he and his crew had been doing, so he devoted his off time to pursuing other interests, he had always wanted to learn the guitar, so that was the first he had started. Giselle looked surprised, "You know how to play that?" "Yeah he does," said, Rosa, "he's really good too." With that, Andrew began to strum out a beat and sing ( _A/N: the song is "The Days" by Avicii)_

" _Rosa was right_ " thought Giselle, _"he is good_ ". Just as Andrew finished, Lucas called out that the food was ready. After the group had eaten their fill, they returned to the road and continued the journey to Rustboro.

 _Two hours later, Rustboro City_

Roxanne was sitting in the gym, having just finished teaching her last group for the day. For some reason, this didn't excite her that much, she wished she had gone with Andrew on some exciting adventure. _Andrew_ , her heart raced at the thought of the blonde boy from Sinnoh. He had caught her eye the minute he walked into her gym. He, Max, and Dawn had stuck around for a few days to learn from Rustboro's Trainer School. His willingness to learn and helpful nature had left a mark on her, but it wasn't until he had left that she realized how she truly felt about him. She had tried to find him a while back, but she couldn't find many of his friends, and those that she could find didn't seem to care. Unable to find him, she returned to Rustboro heartbroken.

As she heard the doors open, she turned to see who it could be. Her heart stopped, there he was, and did he look handsome. She wanted nothing more than to just run up and kiss him with all her might, but she was stopped when she saw the large amount of girls around him, a twang of jealousy coursing through her.

Meanwhile, Andrew looked at the Gym Leader, surprised by how beautiful Roxanne looked. Since they last met, Roxanne had matured into a stunning young woman. Her hair was about the same length, but her features had filled out nicely into generous curves, her breasts easily the size of Dawn's, something Andrew had to tear his gaze from. Shaking his head, Andrew extended his hand towards the Gym Leader, "It's been a while Roxanne." "It's been too long if you ask me", said Roxanne, confusing Andrew slightly.

"So Andrew, who are all these girls?" "Well Roxanne, you remember Dawn? There's also Rosa from Unova, Miette from Kalos, and then there's Giselle and Leaf from Kanto. And, crazily enough, they are all my girlfriends, they share me and it has worked out wonderfully," said Andrew as the five girls cuddled around him. Roxanne's eyes widened in surprise, to Andrew's amusement, but then she thought of something, " _If there's five already, maybe he has room for me?_ " Maybe it wasn't too late to be with Andrew, Roxanne could only hope. "So what are you doing here Andrew?" "Well I plan to compete in the Hoenn League again, and to prepare I'm re-challenging all the gyms." Roxanne's heart fluttered upon hearing the determination in his voice and the fire in his eyes, his drive to improve himself and to learn, it was one of the things she absolutely loved about him. "How can I refuse? You're on!" With that, Roxanne led the way to the battlefield.

"The official three-on-three battle between Roxanne and Andrew will now commence. Trainers reveal your first Pokemon."

"Let's see if you remember this one, Golem, let's roll!" Golem appeared and recognized Andrew, an excited look appeared on the Pokemon's face, he remembered how good a fight he had last time this human was here. "Oh hoh, looks like someone remembers me" remarked Andrew. "Zangoose, let's throw down!" yelled Andrew, as the Cat Ferret Pokemon appeared. But this one looked different. Where his fur would be red it was now blue, and his claws were an orange-brown instead of black. This was a shiny Zangoose, and he was ready to party. "Golem versus Zangoose, Battle Begin!"

"Ladies first" gestured Andrew, causing Roxanne to giggle. "What a gentleman. Alright Golem, use **Rollout**!" Golem nodded and curled into a ball, hurtling towards his opponent. "Let's play some ball Zangoose, use **Iron Tail**!" Zangoose grinned and swung his tail, now a metallic gray and hard as steel, into the ball of rock, sending Golem flying into the wall. Golem slowly got back up and returned to his box. "Golem, get in close and use **Focus Punch** " ordered Roxanne. "Counter with **Metal Claw** then use **Close Combat."** The two Pokemon charged each other, a loud clang was heard as **Metal Claw** collided with **Focus Punch**. The two stared each other in the eye, giving each other a nod of mutual respect, and Zangoose swung his free hand, coated in Steel-type energy, into Golem's face. This knocked the Rock type back and Zangoose seized the opening, lunging towards Golem and began to whale on him. When Zangoose was done, there was no doubt that Golem was out. "Golem is unable to battle, Zangoose wins." Roxanne was surprised, that **Iron Tail** had been a clever move, and she didn't expect Zangoose's **Metal Claw** to hold out against **Focus Punch** , " _How strong has he gotten?"_ wondered Roxanne as she pulled out her next Pokeball.

"Alright Probopass, come on out." Andrew cringed slightly as the Pokemon looked at him. "You wanna keep going buddy?" Andrew asked his Zangoose, who, while panting slightly, smirked. "Probopass versus Zangoose, Begin!"

"Probopass use **Flash Cannon** " Probopass gathered up some energy and fired at Zangoose, "Dodge and use **Focus Punch**!" barked Andrew. Zangoose quickly dodged the attack and arced his fist directly into Probopass' large nose. "Ah, Sturdy, what would I do without you?" asked Roxanne, "Probopass use **Earth Power** " Probopass slammed the ground and spikes shot forth from underneath Zangoose, hitting him. _"Not good_ " thought Andrew as he looked at his panting and bruised Normal type, _"gotta wrap this up quick_ ". "Alright Zangoose, let's go down swinging, use **Final Gambit!** ".

Zangoose simply grinned and hurled himself headlong towards Probopass, hitting him with everything he had. When the smoke cleared, both were out of action, "Both Pokemon are unable to continue, Trainers send out your next Pokemon." Roxanne was impressed with how strong Andrew had become, she vowed she wouldn't let him leave Rustboro until he knew how she felt about him. "You did great Zangoose, now take five," Andrew then shifted his gaze towards Roxanne, "shall we finish this?" Roxanne nodded, "Let's. Kabutops, time to battle!" Andrew was surprised, she must have gotten this Pokemon after he left, before it was just Graveller and Nosepass ( _A/N: Roxanne has a Kabutops in the games, she uses it during her rematches_ ). "He certainly looks strong Roxanne, you've done well taking care of him" Andrew said smiling. The compliment, combined with Andrew's warm smile, made Roxanne blush heavily as her heart fluttered, "T-thank you Andrew."

In the stands, the girls noticed this, and looked at each other, "It seems we might be getting another 'sister' soon" said Leaf, while Lucas and Barry looked on incredulously, _"How many girls is he gonna have once this is all over?"_ wondered Barry.

Back on the battlefield, Andrew had called out Skorupi, and the small purple scorpion stood ready to battle, hissing at Kabutops. "Skorupi versus Kabutops, Battle Begin!"

"Alright Kabutops, lets start this with **Ice Beam**!" "Dodge with **Dig** and follow it up with an **Iron Tail** ", Skorupi complied and dug his way underground, narrowly dodging the **Ice Beam**. A few seconds later, Skorupi popped out of the ground and slammed his tail, now a gray color, onto Kabutops' head, dealing heavy damage. Skorupi then skittered back to his box and awaited his next command. "Well played Andrew, but it won't be enough. Kabutops, use **Stone Edge**!" "Fling yourself upwards to dodge then use **Dark Pulse** ". As Kabutops brought his foot down, Skorupi slammed his tail against the ground, catapulting him upwards, causing **Stone Edge** to miss completely. Roxanne looked on in awe as Skorupi fired a chain-like beam of dark purple energy at Kabutops. The attack found its mark and Kabutops fainted. "Kabutops is unable to battle, Skorupi wins!" Andrew went over to his faithful scorpion and petted its head affectionately, thanking him for a job well done. Roxanne shook her head, Andrew had gotten really strong since they last met.

"Well Roxanne, that was one hell of a battle, you were one tough Gym Leader" complimented Andrew. Again, Roxanne blushed heavily, "T-thank y-you Andrew" she managed to squeak out. Andrew noticed this and asked her, "Roxanne, you alright? You seem a bit jumpy today." "C-can I talk to you somewhere quiet?" Andrew went a light shade of pink, "I don't see why we can't, I'll catch up to you guys later." Everyone just gave him knowing smirks, and the girls just smiled warmly. "You were right Leaf," whispered Miette, "it seems we are getting another 'sister', she had that look in her eye." The girls just nodded, they too saw the look in Roxanne's eyes the minute she laid eyes on Andrew.

"So what did you want to talk about Roxanne?" "W-w-well it's j-just t-that..." Andrew put his hand on Roxanne's shoulder, the contact causing her heart to pound. "Roxanne, you can tell me anything, I won't judge," said Andrew kindly. Roxanne breathed a sigh of relief, "I know I can, and that's something I like about you. Andrew, I-I-I love you!" Andrew went a light shade of red upon hearing this, "Y-you love me?" "I do, I didn't realize it until you had left but I love everything about you. Your determination, your willingness to learn, your desire to become better, your kindness, I'm hopelessly in love with you!" Roxanne said, lightly sobbing.

"Roxanne," Andrew said softly as he gently grabbed her chin and made her look at him. She blushed as he ran his thumb across her cheek to wipe away her tears, "I can't believe I'm just realizing it, but I love you too." This caused the Gym Leader's face to light up, "Oh Andrew!" she cried, tears of joy pouring out of her eyes as she slung herself into his arms, kissing him with everything she had, her heart soared and fireworks went off in her mind. At that moment, Roxanne knew that Andrew was the man she wanted to spend the rest of her life with, she didn't care if she had to share him, as long as she was by his side.

Eventually, the two broke apart for air, panting and blushing. Tears of joy sill flooding out of Roxanne's eyes, she spoke up, "I-I'll get a replacement for me, I don't care where I go, as long as I'm with you." Andrew simply smiled. The couple went to the office to get a replacement for Roxanne, the staff, while upset one of their star students was leaving, were nonetheless happy that she had found the love of her life. As they returned to the rest of the group, Roxanne hanging off Andrew's arm, the other girls gave a knowing smile, welcoming her into the group, becoming exceptionally good friends with Giselle, due to using similar type Pokemon and both being students.

"Ahhh, today's been great" Andrew said as the group walked along the path, "First I win my second Gym, then I find love in Roxanne. Could this day get any better?" Just then, something lifted Andrew up, "What the?" "Andrew, what's going on?" asked Giselle worriedly. Then, Andrew saw a blue and white jet-like Pokemon materialize in front of him, "Latios? Is that you?" The legendary nodded and embraced Andrew in a hug, "It's good to see you my friend!" shouted the Sandgem native.

 **And I think I'll stop here for Chapter 5. So, Roxanne has joined the harem, making six, and I have plans to add more. Next chapter will probably have the next lemon, so be warned. Hope you guys liked the song, because I got more planned, but they might not come for a bit.**

 **Side note: this Latios is not the same one Ash met in the movie, nor is this the one Tobias has. This Latios is a completely different one, I'll explain it in the next chapter, so don't worry.**

 **Anyway, I'm done here. Have an idea on what I should do? Feel free to comment.**

 **Anyways, I will A, B, C ya.**


	8. Chapter 6: My Will Be Done

**Hello everyone, I'm back with another chapter. We left off with Andrew being picked up by a Latios he had apparently befriended. I will explain their backstory in this chapter. Anyway, there will be another lemon in this chapter, so don't say I didn't warn you. But enough of me, let's get back to it.**

"Andrew, who is this Pokemon? How do you know it?" asked Roxanne, curious about the new arrival. "Come on Roxanne" said Andrew playfully, "you claim to be a star student and yet you can't recognize a legendary Pokemon?" Upon hearing this, everyone's eyes widened.

"Well everyone, this is Latios, I helped him out a long time ago"

 _Flashback, 1 week after Andrew's loss to Paul in the Sinnoh League, just outside Floarama Town_

"Staraptor use **Close Combat** on that boulder, one more time!" yelled an 11 year old Andrew. He and his Pokemon had been training hard this past week, ever since his loss to Paul. He wanted to get as much training in as he could before he and Dawn went to Hoenn. "Alright buddy, good job", he said as he watched Staraptor reduce the boulder to little more than pebbles. "Let's head towards the Pokemon Cen-". Just as he was about to return Staraptor, he heard something, he looked up and saw something blue streak across the sky, and following it was a large aircraft. Andrew recognized it as Hunter J's craft, "I thought that thing went down a while ago" remarked Andrew. He watched as the strange object crashed not far from where he was, so he decided to investigate, it had to be something important if Hunter J was chasing it. He quickly returned Staraptor and made his way to the crash site. He peered into the clearing and to his shock, there lay a stricken Pokemon, a Latios, in a crater. He looked up and saw the craft approaching to secure the injured legendary, which was desperately trying to escape, but it was too weak to fly away.

Andrew knew he had to do something, he could only imagine what horrors that Latios would be subjected to aboard that ship. Grabbing a Pokeball, he sprinted towards the downed Pokemon, which looked at him fearfully. "Hey, hey, hey. It's alright, I'm not with them; I'm gonna get you out of here. I just need you to get into this Pokeball, you have to trust me." Seeing no other option, the legendary relented and allowed Andrew to capture him. Hearing the craft approaching, Andrew took off for the nearby forest, running as fast as he could towards the Floarama Town Pokemon Center. He didn't stop running until he burst through the doors of the Center and the surprised Nurse Joy hooked up the stricken legendary to some machines.

A few hours later, Latios had been healed, although he had been hidden in the Pokeball in case Hunter J's grunts decided to sweep the town, which they thankfully didn't. Once he was certain the coast was clear, Andrew let out the blue dragon. "Alright Latios, you have been healed. You are free to go" said the boy. Latios looked at him confused, this human was giving him his freedom back? "You don't belong in a Pokeball, you belong out there, free." Latios finally understood what the human meant, and it touched him. The legendary opened up a mental link to the young boy.

" ** _Human_** " a voice rang out in Andrew's mind, "What the-". " ** _It's me, Latios. I want to thank you for helping me, protecting me from that bounty hunter. I am indebted to you, and as thanks, I want you to keep that Pokeball. I do not want to be captured by someone I do not trust, and I can certainly trust you after what you've done for me. We will meet again someday, and I hope it is soon. Thank you_.**" With that Latios hugged Andrew, who had been moved to tears by what Latios had said. Wiping away his tears, Andrew managed to speak, "I hope to see you again as well Latios. I feel honored to have earned the trust of such a powerful Pokemon. Stay safe my friend." Andrew gave one final hug, and Latios flew off.

 _Flashback End_

"Wow", said Dawn, "you're more like Ash than I thought". Everyone who knew the raven-haired trainer from Kanto nodded in agreement. Andrew just rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, "I guess a lot more rubbed off on me than just battle strategy" earning a laugh from everyone there. "Anyway Latios", Andrew said, returning to the blue legendary, "what brings you here?" _" **Father wishes to see you Andrew, I will bring you to him.** "_ Andrew's eyes widened as Latios spoke telepathically to him, "Wait, Father? You mean-" but before he could finish, the two were engulfed in a bright light and disappeared. "Andrew!?" shouted Rosa, the worry evident in her voice.

(Hall of Origins)

Andrew opened his eyes to find himself standing in a massive room, with pillars on each side, and in the center stood none other than Arceus himself.

"A-Arceus" Andrew stuttered in disbelief. " ** _Hello Andrew, welcome to my kingdom_** " said the god Pokemon as he warmly greeted the boy and Latios.

"W-What is it that you require A-Arceus?" Andrew asked, he was terrified, hoping he hadn't made a massive screwup somewhere in his past and it was time for him to be judged.

" **Can I not have you visit? You did assist my Chosen One in restoring order to the universe on several occasions, for which I can't thank either of you enough."** Andrew sheepishly scratched the back of his head, "I was just doing what was right." The Alpha Pokemon simply smiled, " ** _I can see why the Chosen One spoke so highly of you, you're just like him_** _._ "

"Wait, what? Ash told you about me?" asked Andrew, stunned. " ** _Of course, he seemed to speak very highly of you when I asked him to nominate an assistant_** _."_ Andrew looked confused. " ** _He may be the Chosen One, but he can't be everywhere at once, even he needs help from time to time. And when I asked him whose help I should seek, you were one of the first he mentioned. He seems to trust you quite a bit._** " explained Arceus. Andrew was speechless, Arceus himself was asking _him_ of all people, a kid from a small town in Sinnoh, for help. "What is it that you need help with Arceus?" asked Andrew. " ** _I suppose you remember Tobias?_** _"_ , Andrew's face darkened at the mention of the older trainer as Arceus continued, " ** _Well, the legendaries he used in the Johto League were not captured willingly._** _"_

"What?" Andrew said, but then he remembered that look in Regice's eyes, he swore on his life that he saw regret in the Ice-type's gaze. " ** _Yes, those legendaries were captured against their will, it's a good thing I can create more, but I cannot allow them to suffer; also, the more I create, the less powerful they become. I come to you because Ash has much bigger tasks to accomplish as the Chosen One. I am asking you to defeat Tobias and free those legendaries. And don't worry, I will be helping you._** "

"With all due respect Arceus, how do you plan on helping me?" asked a stunned Andrew. Arceus smiled, " _One of the answers to that question is right next to you_ ", motioning to Latios, who was smiling as well. "You mean..."

" ** _Yes, Latios will be joining you, and he will not be the last. Several of my children will be joining you, although I will most likely not, as I have more important matters to attend to_** " Andrew smiled, "I understand Arceus if you do not join me, and do not worry, I will not use them like Tobias does. I will treat your children like my own Pokemon, like family, only using them when necessary. You have my word." Andrew said as he placed his clenched fist over his heart, signifying his promise to the Alpha Pokemon. Arceus smiled warmly, " ** _I will have to seriously thank my Chosen One for suggesting you. These are for you by the way_** " said Arceus as several red and black Pokeballs appeared. "What are these?" asked a visibly impressed Andrew.

 _" **These are Cherish Balls. You will use these to capture any legendaries that wish to join you. I have already converted the Pokeball you used to save Latios into one**._" At hearing this Andrew dug into his bag and sure enough, there sat a red Pokeball with black banding across the center. Pointing the ball at Latios, he pressed the button, and Latios was instantly sucked in. Releasing the legendary dragon, Andrew hugged him. "It's great to have you back my friend, and as a part of my team too." Latios cooed in agreement, nuzzling Andrew. "Welcome to the family buddy." Arceus smiled at the scene, " ** _Well you two, it is time for you to return to your journey. I will be watching over you Andrew, so if you need me, I will be there. Another one of my children will be joining you soon. Good luck and farewell._** _"_ In an instant, Andrew and Latios were transported back to Hoenn.

(Hoenn)

"Andrew!?" said a worried Rosa. No sooner had she said that did Andrew appear in another flash of white light. Rosa immediately hugged him, lightly crying. "Hey, hey, hey, what's the matter?" asked Andrew softly as he stroked his girlfriend's hair. "Y-you disappeared, I was so worried." sniffled the brunette. Andrew tilted her head upwards and gently crushed his lips against hers. After a few seconds, Andrew broke the kiss, "Is that better?" he asked. All he got was Rosa burying her head into his chest, nodding as she did so. "So Andrew," asked Miette, "where did you go, that was quick." "How long was I gone?" "About two seconds" said Georgia. "The hell? It felt like I was there for 30 minutes."

Everyone looked at him like he had lost his mind. "Nevermind that," said the blonde, "I was transported to the Hall of Origins, where I met the big Pokemon upstairs", earning a shocked look from everyone. "He said that I have his support and that Regigigas and Articuno won't be the only legendaries joining me, in fact he said that one will be joining us soon." Everyone nodded in understanding, Andrew was no Ash Ketchum, but he had his fair share of crazy adventures involving legendaries.

"Alright Latios, let's get going" Andrew said as he pulled out the Cherish Ball. Roxanne looked at it with great interest, "Andrew what is that? I've never seen that type of Pokeball before." "This is a Cherish Ball, Arceus gave me some for capturing Legendaries" explained Andrew as he nonchalantly returned Latios. "You already caught Latios?" asked a confused Bianca. "Yeah, Arceus transformed that Pokeball I originally used to save him back in Sinnoh into a Cherish Ball." Everyone nodded and the group headed for Mauville City, unaware that a legendary closely followed, giggling as it went.

 _3 Hours Later, Mauville Pokemon Center_

Everyone is in the Center, resting up before Andrew's match against Wattson the next day. Andrew and Rosa were in the lobby, with the brunette snuggling up to her boyfriend on one of the sofas as he stroked her hair.

Suddenly the doors open and three men walk in. One of them eyes Rosa and starts talking to her ( _A/N: The Three Punks from the Orange Islands)_

"Hey cutie, want me to show you a good time?" The one in a red opened up shirt says. Rosa looks scared and buried herself deeper into Andrew's embrace. "Leave us alone" Andrew calmly stated, tightening his grip on the brunette, "she's taken." "Ohhh, tough guy huh?" said the one in an orange shirt, "What are ya gonna do?" Andrew stood up and looked them dead in the eye, Rosa hiding behind him, "How about I challenge the three of you to a battle?" "You got yourself a battle you little shit!" snapped the man in the purple shirt and white do-rag. With that, the three men stormed out of the Center and onto the battlefield. "Mind reffing this one Rosa?" "Of course not sweetie. You know how much I love watching you dominate the opposition," Rosa said, giggling as the two walked out.

(Battlefield behind the Pokemon Center)

"The unofficial battle between Andrew and the three unknown trainers will now commence. Trainers call out your Pokemon". The man in the orange shirt stepped forward, "Hitmonchan, put this idiot in his place!" Hitmonchan came out and tried to intimidate Andrew, who yawned. "I'm supposed to be scared? I'll show you terror tactics. Grymloq, 'ere we go!" Grymloq appeared on the battlefield and let out a mighty roar. When he spotted the terrified Fighting-type he licked his lips.

"Tyrantrum versus Hitmonchan, begin!

"Grymloq, let's make this quick, use **Earthquake** ," said Andrew in a bored tone. Grymloq grinned and the massive blue lizard slammed his right foot down, knocking over Hitmonchan as well as the three opponents.

"Hitmonchan is unable to battle, Tyrantrum wins!" shouted Rosa excitedly. Watching her idol obliterate the competition turned her on immensely, and she felt her lower regions start to get slick. Biting her lip, she continued to referee the match.

The man in the red shirt stepped forth, "Fearow, show him your strength." Fearow appeared and almost fainted from sheer terror as Grymloq looked hungrily at it.

"Tyrantrum versus Fearow, begin" yelled Rosa, barely managing to control her hormones, " _Arceus he's so hot_ " she thought as she looked at her blonde-haired boyfriend.

"When are you numbskulls gonna learn I'm the scary one?" asked Andrew rhetorically. "Grymloq, use **Dragon Pulse** " the T-rex nodded and fired a purple bean of energy, nailing Fearow, which crashed to the ground. "Fearow is unable to battle, Tyrantrum wins!" yelled Rosa

Finally, the man in the purple shirt stepped forward, "Beedrill, crush this loser." Beedrill came out and pointed its two stingers at Grymloq. Andrew looked down, inspecting his fingernails, "Grymloq, **Head Smash** " he said nonchalantly. Grymloq gave Beedrill a grin that made it shake in terror. Grymloq charged the Poison Bee Pokemon, ramming into it at full force. Beedrill didn't stand a chance. Grymloq looked skyward and roared triumphantly.

"Beedrill is unable to battle, Tyrantrum wins! Since the opposition is out of Pokemon, the winner is Andrew!" Rosa wanted to pounce Andrew and let him take her right then and there, but assured herself that t would all happen soon.

"Hey Grymloq, whaddya say we teach these punks a lesson for messing with my girl?" Grymloq looked at the three men and grinned sadistically, these three weaklings tried to claim one of his master's mates? Grymloq wanted to laugh. " **Dragon Tail!** " roared Andrew. Grymloq swung around and slammed his tail, wreathed in dragon energy, into the three men, catapulting them to somewhere far away. "My guess is that they'll land in the Orange Islands somewhere." said Andrew as he returned Grymloq, picking up the three Pokeballs they had dropped. He'd send these to Professor Rowan, he could find some more deserving trainers for them. "Alright Rosa let's-" Next thing Andrew knew, he was on the ground, Rosa on top of him, her blue eyes hazy with that same cloud of lust he had seen in Dawn, as the brunette captured him in a passion-filled kiss. A few minutes of making out later, Andrew broke it off, "My, my, Rosa, feeling frisky tonight are we?" he asked playfully, a smirk on his face.

"Andrew, I need you. You have no idea how turned on I am from your battle. Please, I beg you." Rosa said, grinding her crotch against Andrew's thigh, he could tell just how soaked she was. "I wouldn't be a good boyfriend if I said no," smirked Andrew as he picked her up bridal style and carried her to his room.

 **Lemon ahead, skip if you want**

Andrew gently laid Rosa onto his bed and climbed on top of her, enveloping her lips in his. Rosa moaned heavily, her hands reaching under his shirt and feeling his muscles.

"Andrew please, if you don't take me right now I'm going to go insane." Rosa whimpered as she squirmed in anticipation.

"How can I say no to a voice like that?" asked the blonde as he ran his hand down her cheek. Andrew began kissing the brunette again, this time, removing her visor and yellow skirt as he went. Meanwhile, Rosa removed his jacket and the white T-shirt underneath, revealing his bare chest; Rosa bit her lip as she gazed at his muscles, licking her lips in anticipation. Andrew then removed his blue jeans, leaving only his boxers. Rosa shivered at the sheer size of the tent being pitched in them.

Andrew reached around Rosa's back and looked for approval. The brunette nodded, and Andrew unhooked her white bra. "Like what you see?" she giggled as she saw her lover's eyes light up, happy that she could arouse her idol like this. Like Dawn, she had a decent C-cup, not as big as Leaf or Giselle, but she was happy with what she had, and it looked like Andrew was too. She moaned as Andrew began to minister to her breasts, something he would be happy to do all day, but he knew not to keep his girl waiting so he took off his boxers and lined himself up.

Andrew looked at Rosa, who kissed him and said "Andrew, please, take me". Andrew nodded and began to push. Soon, he reached her barrier, and after another kiss from Rosa, punched his way through. The brunette suppressed a scream as pain shot through her, going so far as to bite Andrew's shoulder, but he didn't care. She was in pain and if there was anything he could do to lessen it, he would do it in a heartbeat.

Soon, the feeling of pain subsided, causing the brunette to moan loudly, she had never felt so full in her life, "I-it's so b-big" she managed to get out, "You c-can start moving Andrew". Nodding, Andrew began to move in and out slowly, picking up pace as time went on, but still taking care to be as gentle as he could. Eventually, Rosa wanted more, "Faster, harder, please!" she moaned, to which Andrew happily obliged. But she wasn't done yet, she wasn't going to let Andrew have all the fun. So she quickly flipped over to where she was on top.

"YES!" she squealed as she felt new, more intense waves of pleasure wash over her, bouncing up and down. Andrew just stared, mesmerized by her bouncing breasts, managing to take the right one into his mouth, eliciting further squeals from the Unovan. After a few minutes, Andrew felt a familiar pressure building deep inside of him. "R-Rosa, you got protection?" She nodded, "All of us are silly, none of us are ready for kids yet." Relieved, Andrew redoubled his efforts. With one final thrust, Andrew unloaded deep inside his brown-haired girlfriend, groaning loudly as he did so. This sent the Unova native over the edge as she exploded all over Andrew's base.

As Andrew pulled out, Rosa collapsed onto his chest. "That was amazing Andrew, I love you" she croaked. Andrew pulled her into a gentle, loving kiss, "I love you too, my little rose" he said as he held the now blushing Rosa tightly as sleep claimed the both of them.

 **Lemon End**

By the next morning, everyone was ready for Andrew's next battle. Andrew approached the others, Rosa hanging off his arm, and everyone knew exactly why. Dawn gave Rosa a dirty smile, causing the Unova native to blush heavily as the group continued forth towards the Mauville Gym.

 **And that's that for Chapter 6. Love it? Hate it? Leave a comment!**

 **Next chapter will be out as soon as I can get it out, so hang tight. With that said, I will A, B, C ya.**


	9. Chapter 7: Rescue & Revelation

**What's going on everyone? I'm back with Chapter Seven. No announcements or the like so let's jump right in.**

 **Remember, the girls so far are Dawn, Rosa, Leaf, Miette, Giselle, and Roxanne.**

As Andrew and the gang approached the Mauville Gym, the blonde trainer suddenly stopped. "What is it?" asked Georgia. Andrew shook his head, "I don't know, I could have sworn I heard someone singing." Shrugging, he continued to walk into the gym.

"Alright everyone watch your step, last time I was here there were booby traps." Shortly after he said that, Barry stepped on a plate, which made a clicking sound. "Aw hell, everyone move!" shouted Andrew as the group fell through the hole that appeared in the floor. They landed on a rollercoaster, but everyone except Andrew, Miette, and Dawn were thrown off, forcing them to walk. A few minutes later, they caught up to Andrew, who had the two bluenettes gripping him for dear life.

"It seems I have company!" a voice boomed from behind the group. Andrew whirled around to see Wattson standing a few yards away. "You haven't changed much Wattson," smiled Andrew, shaking the older man's hand. "But you have my boy, look at how much you've grown!" remarked the old man. It was true, Wattson hadn't changed much since last time Andrew saw him, he still had his leather jacket, not unlike Andrew's, as well as his bright yellow pants, and the same could be said about his upbeat, energetic personality.

"Well you certainly have quite the group with you. Is that you Roxanne? What are you doing here?" Roxanne was like a granddaughter to him, and he was surprised to see her here. The Rock-type expert simply blushed and walked up to Andrew, hanging off his arm, "I'm actually here with Andrew." Wattson simply laughed, happy that she had found someone.

"So Andrew, what brings you here?" "Well Wattson I'm rechallenging the Hoenn League, and the Gyms are my warmup, so what do you say?" Wattson grinned, "How could I refuse a challenge like that? Let's go."

"This three-on-three gym battle between Wattson and Andrew Townsend will now begin."

"Magnezone, spark some life into this arena!" The metallic Pokemon materialized in front of Wattson as Andrew pulled out his Pokeball, "Ptra, seek and destroy!" yelled Andrew as the dual fire and flying type Pokemon appeared, letting out a loud screech as it landed on the ground. "Talonflame versus Magnezone begin!" Andrew knew that with Ptra's electric weakness he'd have to stay on the offensive, "Ptra, use **Flame Charge** " Ptra cloaked himself in fire and sped towards Magnezone. "Magnezone use **Thunderbolt** " "Counter it with **Steel Wing** " Andrew ordered as Ptra's wings quickly turned silver and skimmed the ground just as the bolt of electricity struck the bird. But to Wattson's surprise, the bird continued to charge as it wreathed itself in fire in time for it to slam into Magnezone.

Sensing Wattson's confusion, Andrew explained, "By using **Steel Wing** , I effectively turned Ptra into a flying lighting rod, allowing the electricity to pass through him relatively harmlessly." "Very clever of you Andrew, I'll have to remember that." "Magnezone use **Magnet Bomb** " Magnezone locked on and fired, hitting the bird. "You gotta get up Ptra I believe in you", but Wattson wasn't going to let him get up so easily. "Magnezone use **Flash Cannon** ", the magnetic Pokemon quickly fired, but missed as Ptra shot upwards.

"Alright!" shouted Andrew, "Now Ptra lets end this with **Flare Blitz** " Ptra screeched in acknowledgement and shot forth, wreathed in fire, and slammed into Magnezone, knocking it out. "Magnezone is unable to battle, Talonflame wins!" Wattson returned Magnezone and thanked him for his efforts. "Electrode, time to light them up!" The Pokeball-like Pokemon grinned at Ptra, who was panting from his fight with Magnezone. "Electrode, use **Gyro Ball** " "Ptra quick, head skyward." "Electrode use **Swift** ", the ball-shaped Pokemon stopped spinning and fired several stars at the bird, knocking Ptra out. "Talonflame is unable to battle, Electrode wins!"

"Well done Ptra, get some rest. Armaldo, battle calls!" Armaldo appeared and clicked his claws together threateningly. "Electrode versus Armaldo begin!" "Alright Armaldo use **Rock Polish"** Armaldo glowed red, raising its speed. "Now follow up with **Bulldoze** " Armaldo slammed his foot down and cracks appeared on the battlefield, snaking towards Electrode, when a large boulder shot upwards, hitting Electrode for massive damage. "Finish it with **X-Scissor** : but as Armaldo charged Electrode, Wattson grinned " **Self-Destruct** " he simply said, causing Andrew's eyes to widen. Following a large explosion, both Pokemon were down for the count. "You've certainly gotten better Andrew, but it's time to finish this. Manectric, come on out." Wattson said as the dog-like Pokemon materialized.

"Alright Wattson, time to face one of my most hardened veterans. Luxray, bring the thunder!" Andrew's first capture appeared and the blue lion roared at Manectric, who felt his attack fall due to Luxray's Intimidate Ability. "Battle begin!" "Luxray use **Ice Fang**." "Manectric use **Wild Charge** " Luxray bit down on Manectric with his ice-coated fangs while Manectric managed to hit Luxray with his attack, but his lowered attack from Intimidation combined with Luxray's resistance to electric attacks meant it did negligible damage. After a few seconds, Luxray let go and jumped back into position. Manectric went to move, but found himself frozen from the **Ice Fang**. "Great job buddy, while he's frozen use **Night Slash"** Luxray ran towards Manectric and swiped at him with his razor-sharp claws, causing the dog-like Pokemon to yelp in pain.

"Alright Luxray, finish this with a **Thunderbolt**!" yelled Andrew as the lion Pokemon fired a powerful bolt of electricity. Manectric howled in pain as it fainted. "Manectric is unable to battle, Luxray and Andrew win!" "Great job buddy" said Andrew as he affectionately pet his faithful Electric type, "Luxray" it said as he nuzzled his trainer and began to purr. Wattson smiled as he returned Manectric, touched by the strong bond between trainer and Pokemon being displayed before him. "Well Andrew that was fun, haven't had a battle like that in months." "Anytime Wattson, your crew has certainly gotten better" said Andrew as the two shook hands. "I'll be seeing you soon my boy, I'll be cheering for you in the Hoenn League." "Thanks Wattson, take care". And with that, Andrew and the gang left.

As he stepped out, Andrew tripped on something, crashing into the ground. "Are you alright Andrew?" asked Giselle. "Yeah, I'm fine. What did I trip over?" asked Andrew, and the question was answered for him as he looked down. "Meloetta! What a pleasant surprise." The little legendary looked up at the blonde trainer and smiled, "So you're the legendary Arceus meant. You sure you want to join us?" The Melody Pokemon simply nodded, causing Andrew to grin as he reached for a Cherish Ball, "Well alright then! Hop on in!" Meloetta tapped the ball and was sucked in.

At that moment everyone else caught up to him, "What's with the Cherish Ball Andrew?" asked Dawn. Andrew was about to explain, but then he remembered something from his visit to Unova with Cynthia and Dawn, "Hey Piplup," Andrew said looking at the Penguin Pokemon resting on Dawn's head, "I got someone you'll want to see." "Lup?" asked Piplup as he tilted his head curiously. "Come one out my friend" Andrew said as Meloetta appeared.

To Andrew's amusement, Piplup's eyes immediately went heart-shaped as he went over to greet Meloetta. Dawn giggled, remembering the crush her starter had on the legendary, something the other girls found adorable. To everyone's surprise, Meloetta started acting shy around Piplup, Andrew even noticed a bit of pink on her face, much to his amusement.

"Well everyone this is Meloetta, Dawn and I helped her out when she, Cynthia, and I visited Ash in Unova. And as you can see here, she was missed by some more than others", motioning to the now hugging pair of Piplup and Meloetta, a sight that earned a squeal from the girls, who found it to be absolutely adorable. "Alright guys, next stop, Lavaridge Town. While we're there we can use the hot springs." Everyone nodded and started the journey to Lavaridge Town.

(Hall of Origins)  
 _" **Well done Meloetta. Be ready Andrew, more will join you soon** "_ smiled Arceus as he watched over the young trainer.

(On the path to Lavaridge Town)

Andrew was talking with Roxanne and Giselle discussing potential strategies to use against Flannery when he suddenly stopped. "What's wrong Andrew?" asked Roxanne. "Something's off, I sense pain", he said, suddenly running off into the forest, Lucas, Dawn, and Rosa right behind him.

What Andrew saw a few minutes later made him sick. In the middle of a clearing there was a metal cage with a single Pokemon inside it. It looked hurt and Andrew quickly sprinted to help it.

"Andrew, why the hell did you... HOLY SHIT!" Lucas shouted as he threw off his bag, searching for potions, while Dawn, Rosa, and the others gasped at the sight.

"Flareon use **Iron Tail** stat!" commanded Andrew. "Flare!" said the small Fire-Type as he slammed the lock with an iron-hard strike, breaking the cage open. Andrew rushed inside and saw that the injured Pokemon was an Elgyem. The little Pokemon saw Andrew and began to whine and shake in terror. "Shhhh, it's ok buddy, my name's Andrew and I'm here to help."

" ** _Please, don't let them hurt me_**!"

"Telepathy huh? Well don't you worry about a thing, my friend Lucas here is gonna get you patched up. Now tell me, who's 'them'? Who did this to you?" Andrew asked as Lucas applied a potion.

 _" **I came here with my trainer a few weeks ago and he let me go after I lost a gym battle, saying I was weak. I was looking for some food and some poachers caught me. Since I'm rare in Hoenn I'm worth a lot here.** "_ the young Pokemon began to cry as he remembered the events. Andrew listened as a barely controlled rage simmered deep inside him, "What kind of asshole does that to such a young Pokemon?" he asked, "Who was your trainer?" Andrew asked as calmly as he could, barely suppressing his fury.

" ** _His name was Trip, Trip Shooty_** ", Elgyem said.

"Say again?" Andrew asked, he was going to have to hit something if he heard what he thought he heard.

" ** _His name was Trip, do you know him?_** _"_ asked the little Psychic type. "That's what I thought you said. Trip and I butted heads when I traveled through Unova. Lucas, take Elgyem to the Pokemon Center." Andrew said as he walked deeper into the forest.

After a minute of walking he cocked his fist back and slammed it into the nearest tree with all his might, steam pouring out of his ears. "Trip I swear to Arceus I'm going to kick your fucking ass next time I see you!" the blonde roared, beyond furious.

"Andrew, what are you doing?!" shouted Rosa as she and Dawn ran up to him to patch up his bleeding hand. "Had to blow off some steam, I'm sorry you had to see that." sighed the trainer.

"What's wrong Andrew? Why are you so angry?" asked Dawn. "Guess he only told me. Well he said that his old trainer abandoned him and he was caught by poachers, and would you fucking believe it, his old trainer was none other than that piece of Tauros shit Trip!" Andrew said, his anger slowly returning to him. Dawn and Rosa gasped, only they, along with Andrew, Georgia, and Lucas, knew about Trip.

"I knew he was an asshole, but this is a new low, even for him" said Rosa, the bluenette nodding in agreement.

"Oh don't worry girls, he'll get his comeuppance, especially when I get my hands on him. Now, let's catch up with the others." With that the three of them caught up with the rest, unaware that they were being watched.

"Hmm, perhaps he is worthy of my power" the mysterious Pokemon mused as it vanished back into the shadows

 **And that's where I'll stop for this chapter. Next chapter's got a lemon, so there's your warning. So, Andrew has four legendaries at his disposal now: Articuno, Regigigas, Meloetta, and Latios, who I'll be nicknaming "Stormwing". This is also a reference to something, although it's a bit of an obscure one, but all my nicknames are referring to the same universe, so there's a hint. And Andrew's got another legend on the way.**

 **Now I've said all I've wanted to say, so I will A, B, C ya.**


	10. Chapter 8: A Hot Day in Hoenn

**Hey everyone, I'm back and I got Chapter 8. As I said in the last chapter, there is a lemon this time around, so prepare yourselves accordingly. But enough from me, let's get back to the story**

(Lavaridge Town Pokemon Center)

Andrew, Lucas, and Barry burst through the doors of the Pokemon Center, Lucas holding the wounded Elgyem. "What's all that rack- OH MY ARCEUS!" shrieked Nurse Joy as she saw the severely injured Pokemon. "Nurse Joy we rescued this Pokemon from some poachers, he needs medical attention fast!" said Andrew frantically. Several Chanseys immediately came through a nearby door with medical equipment and took Elgyem to the Operating Room. "Stay strong buddy, you're going to be alright" said Andrew, his eyes moistening by the minute. Lucas put his hand on Andrew's shoulder, "There's nothing more we can do, we have to trust Nurse Joy and the others." Andrew nodded as the girls caught up with the boys.

For the next two hours Andrew was a nervous wreck, feverishly pacing the floors of the lobby, desperate for any sort of news regarding Elgyem. He looked at the TV, hoping it would distract him. It did, but not in a way he wanted. What he saw made him clench the arms of the chair he was in. " _How? It can't be_ ". "What's wrong Andrew?" asked Roxanne. Her boyfriend said nothing, only pointing to the screen. She followed his finger and saw the bulletin read " **Tobias sweeps Lance Wataru to become Johto Champion** ", the Rock-type trainer gasped, she had been told that Andrew's loss to Tobias had been the catalyst for the betrayal.

"Well, at least I know where to find him," said Andrew, lightly chuckling, "I'm coming for you Tobias" he said as Roxanne hugged him. "Don't worry Andrew, we believe in you, you'll beat him" she said, kissing him on the cheek. "Thanks Roxanne, I needed that" said the blonde as the two cuddled on the couch together.

Eventually, the pink haired nurse stepped out through a set of double doors. Andrew and Roxanne immediately walked over to her. "Is Elgyem alright?" asked Andrew, the concern evident in his voice. Nurse Joy smiled and nodded, "He wants to see you" gesturing to the door. Andrew smiled brightly as he and Roxanne went through the doors to find Elgyem looking good as new, talking with Flareon, Torterra, and Luxray.

" _Andrew!"_ yelled the Psychic type as he floated over and embraced the trainer.

"It's good to see you in good health Elgyem." " ** _Thanks to you and Nurse Joy! Plus Luxray, Torterra, and Flareon have been keeping me company, they're so cool_** _!_ " Andrew's smile only widened.

"It was no trouble Elgyem, I was simply doing what was right" said Andrew has he rubbed Elgyem's head.

" ** _H-hey Andrew, can I ask you something_** _?_ " asked Elgyem nervously. "Sure, what is it?"

" ** _W-well Andrew, c-could I come with you_?**" It took a minute for Andrew to process it, the lack of response causing the little Psychic type to hang his head sadly as he started to float back, only to be stopped by Andrew's hand.

"Sorry for the silence, I was just surprised. Of course you can come with me." Andrew said as he flashed a smile at the little Psychic type, who embraced Andrew " ** _Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!_** " exclaimed the young Pokemon as he tapped the Pokeball Andrew had pulled out.

"Don't you worry about a thing Elgyem. When we meet Trip we'll show him how wrong he was to abandon you." He walked over to the Transfer Machine and sent Elgyem over to Professor Juniper so he could train with the rest of Andrew's Pokemon.

Roxanne watched the entire display, touched by her boyfriend's kindness. She walked up to him and hugged him, "Thanks for reminding me why I fell in love with you," she said softly, kissing him passionately. The two the walked out into the lobby where the rest of the group was waiting. "Well guys, I'm happy to say Elgyem has fully recovered and is currently in Unova training with my gang."

The group cheered as each of Andrew's girls ran up and kissed his cheek and cuddled around him, "You're a good man Andrew" said Leaf. "And that's why we love you" added Miette. "And you are all wonderful girls, I am lucky to have you" responded Andrew, causing all six girls to blush. "Now, these past few hours have left me strung out as hell, so what do you all say about a trip to the hot springs?" Everyone cheered and the group made their way to the famous hot springs to relax.

A half an hour later, Andrew was in a pool by himself, eyes closed, letting the warm water wash away all the stress that had built up over the past few hours. He then heard someone approaching and get into the pool with him. Andrew cocked an eye open to see Roxanne sitting next to him. She giggled as he greedily drank in the sight of her nearly naked body. She was in a brown two-piece which showed a generous amount of cleavage that Andrew couldn't tear his eyes off of.

"R-Roxanne, w-what are you doing here?" stuttered a blushing Andrew, causing a giggle from Roxanne, " _Arceus he's so cute when he's like this_ " she thought.

"Well after saving Elgyem, I think you deserve a little 'reward'" she purred, as she squished Andrew's left arm between her breasts. "N-no need to- mmph!" said Andrew as Roxanne pulled him into a passionate kiss and stared at him, eyes filled with lust. "Excited are we?" asked Andrew playfully. Roxanne simply nodded, "Watching you care so much for Elgyem really got me going, I think you need to take responsibility like a good boyfriend" she said seductively.

 **Lemon begin, a bit of a quick one**

Andrew took the hint, "Well I better get started then," he whispered as he began sucking on her neck. Roxanne's hand snaked its way down Andrew's torso, moaning as she felt his muscles, and into his swimming trunks. Her eyes widened as she felt the size of her lover's tool, " _Will this even fit?"_ she wondered as she began to stroke him, causing him to gasp in pleasure. After a minute or so Roxanne pulled down Andrew's trunks, gasping as his member swung free. She climbed on top of Andrew, straddling his waist,

"Let's skip to the main event big boy" she purred as she lowered herself onto the blonde's shaft. Andrew grinned and removed Roxanne's top, letting her breasts bounce free, pinching the pink nubs with his fingers. Andrew looked up when he felt his member hit something and stop. "You're my first and my only Andrew Townsend, make me yours" she said lovingly, kissing him as he pushed forward, breaking her hymen.

The Rock-type Gym Leader yelped in pain, tears springing from her eyes as she felt the pain shoot through her. Andrew gently kissed her to help ease the pain, kneading her breasts, hoping the pleasure would distract her from the pain in her nethers. After a while Roxanne began moving, moaning as bolts of pleasure coursed through her. As Andrew slowly sped up he latched his mouth onto Roxanne's C-cups, eliciting further moans from the brunette. She shrieked in ecstasy as she felt Andrew's shaft rub her G-spot and exploded all over her lover's base. Andrew grunted as he felt his brown-haired lover tighten. Remembering what Rosa had said the other day about them all being protected, Andrew slammed upwards and released into the Rustboro Gym Leader.

 **Lemon end**

Roxanne rested her head on Andrew's chest, panting. "I love you so much Andrew Townsend," she whispered. "I love you too, I love all of you girls more than any of you will ever know" Andrew said softly. Tears of joy sprung out of Roxanne's eyes as she cuddled with the man of her dreams for a few minutes. "Well I feel a lot better" said Andrew, "the sauna combined with our little 'session' melted my stress away." Roxanne kissed his cheek, "I'm glad I could help" she purred.

As they rejoined the others Dawn and Rosa gave Roxanne a smirk, making the former Gym Leader blush furiously, they would have a lot to talk about later.

The group made their way to the Lavaridge Town Gym where Andrew was to face Flannery. She was a tough one last time Andrew faced her and he expected no less from the fiery redhead this time.

"Hey Flannery!" yelled Andrew as the redhead turned around. "Andrew, is that you?" she asked. "The one and only" smiled the blonde, "Eon flare!" waved Flareon from Andrew's shoulder. "Hi Flareon, you look just as adorable as ever!" squealed the redhead, causing the small Pokemon to blush. She then spotted the group of people behind Andrew and one in particular, "Roxanne is that you?" Roxanne was like a little sister to her, they were always good friends. "Yeah, it's me" said Roxanne, "I'm here with my boyfriend."

Flannery looked surprised, "Who's the lucky guy?" Roxanne blushed as she hung off Andrew's arm, "Well I'll be" said Flannery, "you've got yourself quite a man Roxanne, don't let him go." "I won't Flannery, but I'm not the only girl" Andrew then explained how he was being shared by several of the girls in the group. Truth be told, Flannery wasn't surprised, hell, she herself had always thought Andrew was pretty cute, but she had her eye on a certain raven-haired Kanto native.

Once the introductions were over, Andrew pointed to the fiery redhead, "Well Flannery, I'm here because I challenge you to a Gym Battle!" said Andrew. "You're on!" yelled the redhead excitedly.

"This will be a three-on-three battle between Andrew Townsend and Flannery Asuna. Trainers reveal your first Pokemon" "Magcargo, time to burn 'em up!" Flannery yelled as the snail-like Pokemon appeared. "Sawk, bring the pain!" yelled Andrew as the blue Fighting type appeared, ready to fight. "Sawk versus Magcargo, Begin!"

"Sawk let's kick this off with **Brick Break** " Andrew said as the blue fighting type charged the Lava Pokemon, arcing his hand downwards, slamming it down into Magcargo's shell with a resounding crunch. "Magcargo, shake it off and use **Flamethrower** " Magcargo shook its head and fired a jet of fire at Sawk, singing its white shirt. "Retaliate and use **Thunder Punch** " Sawk complied and ran towards Magcargo, cocking back his fist which was crackling with electricity. "Magcargo use **Overheat**!" yelled the redhead as the snail spewed a swirling beam of fire , but Sawk dodged the attack and rammed his electrically-powered fist into Magcargo, knocking it out.

"Magcargo is unable to battle, Sawk wins." "Camerupt, rain fire!" shouted Flannery as the camel-like Pokemon appeared, snorting at its opponent. "Sawk return, you did well my friend, get some rest. Alright Braviary, battle calls!" The massive eagle appeared and let out a resounding screech. "Braviary versus Camerupt begin!" "Camerupt use **Rock Slide** " The Eruption Pokemon nodded and launched several rocks at Braviary. "Dodge and use **Aerial Ace**!" barked Andrew. The eagle took off and skillfully dodged all of the rocks and slammed into Camerupt.

"Camerupt push through and use **Flamethrower"** Camerupt fired a jet of flames towards the bird, finding its mark and leaving a burn. Andrew saw his chance to end this now, "Braviary use **Facade**!" " _Shit!_ " thought Flannery, "Camerupt counter with **Eruption!"** she cried frantically as the eagle rocketed towards Camerupt, white streaks trailing behind. Braviary slammed into Camerupt before the camel could fire and was knocked out. "Camerupt is unable to battle, Braviary wins."

"Well played Andrew, you got me there," said Flannery, to which Andrew replied with a grin, "Thanks. Alright Braviary, I'm forfeiting you, you can't fight with a burn as nasty as that." "Andrew has forfeited Braviary. Send out your next Pokemon." "Chandelure let's turn up the heat!" Andrew was surprised to see a Unova Pokemon, but he was ready regardless.

"Alright Flannery, I'm busting out the big guns. Deathclaw, let's go!" Andrew yelled as Deathclaw appeared, letting out a deafening roar as she did so. Flannery stepped back in awe, this Pokemon oozed power. "Salamence versus Chandelure, battle begin!" "Alright Deathclaw, let's make this quick. **Dragon Rush** let's go!". Deathclaw roared in agreement and charged the smaller Pokemon, cloaked in purple draconic energy. Chandelure was hit full force and instantly fainted. "Chandelure is unable to battle, Salamence and Andrew win!" The two trainers met in the center and shook hands. "That was quite the show Andrew, that Salamence of your's packs a punch." said a still stunned Flannery. "You weren't too bad yourself Flannery, you surprised me with Chandelure."

After saying their goodbyes the group headed for the next gym on Andrew's list. Unbeknownst to them, they were being shadowed by a single Pokemon, who had been quietly observing them all day, especially Andrew. _"It seems Father was right, he is worthy_ " the Pokemon mused as it continued to silently follow the group.

 _Later that night, Rustboro City Pokemon Center_

The gang had passed through Rustboro again on their way to Fortree City, deciding to spend the night there since it was getting dark.

Andrew was laying in his bed, Dawn snuggled up to him after the two had a particularly passionate night, a broad smile on his face, and not just from the beautiful bluenette in his arms, but also from his dreams. He had just beaten Tobias, quite handily in fact, and was about to be handed the trophy when everything went black. " _Hey! What gives?!"_ barked an annoyed Andrew. " _Enjoying yourself human?"_ Andrew heard a voice say, lightly chuckling. " _Alright cut the shit, who the hell is there and what the fuck are you doing in my head?"_ said Andrew, still irritated at having his sleep interrupted. _"Open your eyes and see for yourself_ ". Andrew's eyes fluttered open as he spoke, "Lucas if this is a prank I swear to Arceus I'm going to beat the shit out of-" Andrew's eyes widened in fear as none other than Darkrai stood before him.

" _Surprised I see._ " said the Dark-type as it floated closer to Andrew.

Andrew quickly got a hold of himself, "I suppose you're here to join me aren't you?" " _You would be correct human. I have been following you and your group and I must say, I can see why Father trusts you with us"_ said Darkrai. "But what about Cresselia? Aren't the two of you sworn enemies?" _"That's just a legend you humans came up with, we're actually good friends, and she should be here in a couple of days too_ "

"The Lunar Duo huh? Awesome." said Andrew when he felt Dawn shift around, reaching for him.

"Mmmm, sweetie, come back to- HOLY SHIT!" she shrieked, covering herself up. "W-what's D-Darkrai doing here?" she asked worriedly. Andrew quickly pulled her into his arms to assure her nothing was wrong, "It's okay my sapphire, he's not here to hurt us. And as for why he's here, I'll let you take a guess." Dawn blushed at his name for her, "He's joining us too? Well alright then, if that's all, I'm going back to sleep." "Ok, oh and by the way Cresselia should be joining us in a few days." Unsurprisingly, Dawn instantly shot back up, "Wait, Cresselia too? You have to let me use her in contests, pretty please!" she said, her eyes sparkling as she thought of all the moves she could do with Cresselia.

"Of course you can my sapphire," said Andrew, causing Dawn to blush again, "but only if she's okay with it, and I have a feeling Miette might want to use her in her Performances, so you'll have to share with her if she wants to use Cresselia too." Dawn squealed in joy, "Oh thank you Andrew! You're the best!" she said as she kissed him passionately. "I'll have to reward you later for your generosity" she purred, tracing circles into his muscular chest, earning a laugh from Andrew, "No complaints from me." Andrew gave Dawn another kiss as she went back to sleep.

Andrew then turned his attention back to the legendary in the room, who was looking at his funny. "Oh shut it" Andrew said as the dark type began to giggle. "Well if you want to join us, feel free to tap one of the Cherish Balls in the yellow backpack." Andrew then laid back down and let sleep reclaim him, the last thing he heard was the sound of a ping.

The next day, Andrew and Dawn woke up and went over to get Darkrai's ball. As he picked it up, Andrew got a devilish idea. Quickly whispering his plan to Dawn, the pair slinked into the lobby, giggling like children as they went. Andrew called out Darkrai and told the legendary of his plans, making the Pokemon grin mischievously as he sank into the floor.

"3...2...1" said Andrew. As soon as he said "1" screams could be heard from various rooms as the rest of the group came running out, explaining what they saw. Andrew and Dawn couldn't keep up the charade and they fell to the floor howling in laughter.

"What's so funny?" asked Leaf. "Come out my friend, we've been found out" Andrew said, still wheezing from laughing so hard. Everyone's eyes widened as Darkrai popped out of the floor, himself laughing.

"Dammit Andrew I'm fining you so much for that!" shouted Barry, causing Andrew to laugh even more, knowing full well Barry wouldn't make good on that threat.

Andrew explained to them that he had caught Darkrai last night, leaving out the events that led to the encounter, instead saying he had gone out for a late night stroll, and that Cresselia would be joining them soon. As if on cue, Miette glomped him, begging her boyfriend to let her use the legendary Psychic type for her Performances. "Well Miette you're in luck, Dawn and I agreed to let her use Cresselia, but only if she's okay with it and you're willing to share with Dawn, though she will ultimately remain my Pokemon." Seeing this was better than nothing, Miette whispered into his ear, "I'll be thanking you tonight", a dirty smirk gracing Andrew's face. "Let's get going guys, Fortree City awaits."

As they walked Andrew snuck up behind Miette and whispered into her ear, "I look forward to tonight my sweet," lightly nibbling the Kalosian's earlobe, causing her to shiver in pleasure and nod dumbly.

(8 hours later, Fortree City Pokemon Center)

"Thank you Professor Sycamore" said Andrew to no one in particular as he opened a box from the Kalos professor revealing several new megastones. One in particular caught his eye.

" _Mega Swampert huh? I think I remember hearing that Brock has a Swampert, perhaps I should send him a present."_ Andrew thought, a grin spreading across his face.

"So Andrew, are you ready for bed?" said Miette, who was wearing a light blue negligee, her voice dripping with lust.

" _The stones and Brock can wait, right now I'm about to bed a beautiful woman_ " thought Andrew as he swept a giggling Miette off her feet and carried her bridal style towards the bed for a night of fun.

 **And that's that for Chapter 8. Hope you guys enjoyed it. Love it? Hate it? Feel free to leave a comment.**

 **Andrew's Legendaries**

 **Latios**

 **Articuno**

 **Regigigas**

 **Meloetta**

 **Darkrai**

 **Andrew's harem (* indicates lemon involving them)**

 **Dawn***

 **Rosa***

 **Leaf**

 **Miette**

 **Giselle**

 **Roxanne***

 **I'm done here, I will A, B, C ya later!**


	11. Chapter 9: Knights of the Sky

**_Hey guys, what's crackin'? Kicking things off this chapter with a brief lemon. Other than that I got nothing. Andrew will be facing Winona in this chapter._**

 ** _But enough from me, let's get back to it._**

 _Fortree City Pokemon Center_

Miette was in the shower, happily going over the previous night's events.

" _Dawn and Rosa said he was good, but I didn't think he would be THAT good. He made me feel so loved and beautiful. It was like he knew exactly what buttons to push and it felt like he could go one all night. I couldn't have asked for my first time to be any better."_ A blush spread across the Kalosian's face as she began to rub her thighs together, the emotions of that night flooding back. Eventually it became too much and her hand snaked its way south. Unbeknownst to her, Miette didn't hear the shower door open and felt a strong pair of arms wrap around her as another hand joined her.

"I thought I told you I'd join you" said Andrew huskily as he sucked the bluenette's neck and nibbled her earlobe, earning moans of pleasure from the Kalosian, who turned around and pulled Andrew into a searing kiss. A minute of intense making out later, Miette pulled back, eyes hazy with lust.

 **Lemon start**

"Andrew, take me, I beg you." she purred as Andrew picked her up, the bluenette wrapping her legs around the blonde's back, his hands grasping her rear and squeezed her shapely backside, earning pleasured whimpers from Miette. Andrew wasted no time and began lowering his girlfriend onto his eagerly waiting member, the girl gasping as she felt the feeling of fullness return.

"Just...as...tight as last night" Andrew said as he pushed in.

"Andrew Townsend," the usually timid Miette said, "if you don't fuck me right now I am breaking up with you!" she shouted. Andrew smirked, he knew that Miette wouldn't.

"As you wish my sweet," he said as he began pistoning in and out of the Kalosian, pushing her back against the wall, the powerful thrusts causing Miette's B-cup breasts to bounce wildly as she shrieked in ecstasy, "YES! MORE!". Andrew complied and took a hardened nipple into his mouth, firmly lodging it between his teeth, eliciting a gasp of pleasure from the Kalos native. A few minutes of intense pounding later Andrew felt himself reaching his limit.

"Miette, I'm gonna-" "Inside! I'm so close, please!" the bluenette shrieked. The two let out pleasured moans a few seconds later as they exploded. Andrew slowly pulled his member out, causing Miette to groan in displeasure.

 **Lemon end**

"We should clean up," said the trainer. Miette simply nodded and the two soon stepped out of the shower. As Andrew stepped out of the room and into the cafeteria, he noticed all eyes were on him, many of them with knowing grins.

Andrew simply sighed, "How much of that you guys hear?" "We first heard it when Miette said and I quote, 'Andrew Townsend if you don't fuck me right now I am breaking up with you." said Leaf, giggling furiously. "Our Andrew's all grown up," said Lucas in a voice reminiscent of a proud parent as he pretended to wipe a tear from his eye, causing Barry to laugh.

"Oh for Arceus' sake" muttered Andrew as he face-palmed. Shortly after, the performer from Kalos appeared and saw everyone, save her blonde lover, staring at her. "What?" she blushed as she already knew the answer, especially when Dawn, Rosa, and Roxanne pulled her off to the side to discuss their lover's prowess in bed.

A few hours later, Andrew and Winona were facing each other, his friends on the sidelines, Dawn in her cheerleader outfit; Rosa and Leaf had gotten outfits of their own too while Andrew was away in Kalos, so they were dressed up too.

"This three on three match between Andrew and Winona will now begin. Trainers reveal your first Pokemon" "Swellow, take flight!" said Winona as the black and red bird soared out of her Pokeball. "Staraptor, time to hunt!" shouted Andrew as his fourth Pokemon let out a screech and landed in front of him. "I forgot you had a shiny Staraptor" remarked Winona, "he looks majestic", the Predator Pokemon bowed his head in appreciation.

"Battle begin". Swellow use **Quick Attack"** "Staraptor, use **Close Combat** " the Predator Pokemon screeched as he flew towards his target, his razor sharp talons glistening in the sun. As the two met, Staraptor lived up to the savage nature his species was known for as he began to viciously slash and kick at Swellow, locking her in his talons as he hurled her to the ground, although she quickly recovered and safely glided in for a landing. Seeing that Swellow looked fairly beat up while Staraptor looked little worse for wear, Winona realized she'd have to end this quick. "Alright Swellow, use **Sky Attack**!" Her faithful swallow-like Pokemon nodded and soared high into the sky, a white aura surrounding her as she aimed downards towards her opponent and streaked towards him at blistering speed.

"Staraptor, on my command!" said Andrew, waiting for the right moment, the shiny Pokemon dutifully stood ready. Just as Swellow was about to hit, he saw his opening, " **Steel Wing** now!" he yelled. Staraptor moved to the side and arced his wing, now coated a bright silver, into Swellow's face, a resounding _clang_ was heard as if a gong was being struck, causing everyone to wince. "Staraptor bring her down gently," Andrew said and the raptor grasped the fainted bird his his talons and gently lowered her onto the ground, earning a look of appreciation from Winona. "Swellow is unable to battle." Winona returned her Swellow and pulled out another Pokeball, "Altaria, it's showtime!" she said as the Flying-Dragon type appeared.

"Cinccino, let's give 'em a show." All the girls, Winona included, squealed as the Normal type crawled out of Andrew's backpack and onto the field. "Oh my Arceus, that thing is adorable!" squealed Winona; even Georgia, who was the biggest tomboy of the group, found herself melting at the little Pokemon's cuteness. "Cinccino versus Altaria, begin!" "Altaria, let's begin with **Dragon Breath**!" Altaria nodded as green flames shot from the bird's mouth. "Cinccino dodge and use **Iron Tail**!" Cinccino nodded, gracefully dodging the **Dragon Breath** and quickly jumped up, swinging her now iron-hard tail into Altaria's face. "Great job girl! Keep it up!" shouted Andrew, "Cino" nodded the little gray Pokemon.

"Altaria use **Aerial Ace** " ordered Winona, and Altaria flew towards Cinccino, who awaited her command. "Try this on for size Winona, Cinccino use **Dazzling Gleam**!" A rainbow colored ball of energy appeared in front of Cinccino's mouth and shot towards Altaria, the super effective attack doing heavy damage. "What was that?" asked Winona, she had never seen an attack like that. "That Winona is called a Fairy type move, they're a new type and a few Pokemon like Gardevoir and Clefairy have had to be reclassified to fit it. Fairy types are effective against Dark, Fighting, and most importantly, Dragon types. That attack you just saw was a Fairy type, which is why Altaria took so much damage." explained the Sinnoh native. Winona returned Altaria, who had fainted from **Dazzling Gleam** and pulled out her final Pokeball.

"Skarmory, aim high!" shouted Winona as the steel bird appeared, screeching as he did so. "Cinccino return" the Scarf Pokemon nodded and climbed onto Andrew's shoulder, opposite of Flareon. "This guy's been itching for a fight, Abomasnow, come on out". The Grass/Ice type Pokemon landed with a resounding thud, clashing his two hands together in challenge. "Abomasnow versus Skarmory, begin!" "Alright Winona, time for you to witness true power!" yelled Andrew as he pressed the stone on his bracelet, enveloping the massive Pokemon in a pink light. When it died down, Abomasnow's appearance changed, his fur was longer and stuck out more, and he was on all fours. "Winona, meet Mega Abomasnow" as he said that hail started to appear, "Looks like Snow Warning's kicked in, better get going Winona, clock's ticking".

Recognizing the urgency of the situation, Winona sprung into Action, "Skarmory use **Metal Claw**!" she shouted as the steel bird rocketed towards Abomasnow, his talons glowing bright silver. " **Focus Punch**!" ordered Andrew. Abomasnow stood up on his hind legs, cocked his fist back, and just as Skarmory was about to hit him, rammed the fist directly into the bird's chest, sending Skarmory hurtling back. "Come on Skarmory shake it off and use **Rock Tomb**!" Skarmory called out his name, summoning a barrage of rocks and hurled them at the mega-evolved Pokemon. "Abomasnow stop them with **Bullet Seed** but leave one of them, I got an idea" Abomasnow opened his mouth and a torrent of seeds came flying out, crashing into the rocks and reducing them to mere pebbles by the time they reached Abomasnow, plinking off him harmlessly.

"Let's send that last one back, return to sender with **Wood Hammer**!" Abomasnow grinned and cocked his right fist back as it began to glow green. At the last possible second, Abomasnow slammed the rock with his fist, causing it to go flying back towards Skarmory. Winona's eyes widened, "Skarmory get out of there!" but it was too late, the rock hit Skarmory head on, and the bird fell to the ground, fainted.

"Skarmory is unable to battle, Abomasnow and Andrew win" Andrew and the others cheered as Abomasnow roared in triumph and reverted to his original form. Winona walked up to Andrew and the two shook hands, "That was a fantastic battle Andrew, you really thought outside the box this time." "Thanks Winona, you weren't too bad yourself." After that, goodbyes were said and the group continued on their journey.

As they neared the Fortree Pokemon Center, Andrew turned to the group, "I gotta go do something, I'll be right back." he said as he ran into the Center, leaving everyone confused. A few minutes later he came back with a devilish grin on his face. "What did you need to go do?" asked Giselle. "Well I got some stones yesterday, as you may have guessed by Abomasnow's performance, and one of them was for a Swampert, a Pokemon I'm pretty sure Brock has. So I decided to give him a present." "Why would you do that? I thought you wanted revenge on him." asked a confused Rosa. "I don't want to _completely_ bulldoze Brock when I face him, now where's the fun in that huh?" asked the blonde, "now come on, let's catch a ferry for Dewford Island".

 _Three hours later, Dewford Island_

As Andrew and the gang walked in, they were instantly recognized. "Hey I would recognize that cap and jacket anywhere! What brings you here Andrew?" asked Brawly. Andrew quickly gave Brawly a rundown and ended it by pointing at the blue haired man, "With that said Brawly, I challenge you to a Gym Battle!" he shouted. "How could I refuse, I wanna see how strong you've gotten."

"This three on three battle between Brawly and Andrew will now commence." "Alright Hitmonchan, your turn!" sauid Brawly as the humanoid Pokemon appeared. Andrew grinned "Let's make this interesting Brawly, Hitmonchan, sting like a Beedrill" shouted Andrew. Brawly gave an impressed whistle as he saw the shiny Fighting type before him, and he looked powerful. After the two Pokemon traded blows for around 2 minutes, Andrew's Hitmonchan ended it with a **Fire Punch** uppercut, sending Brawly's Pokemon skyward, knocked out. ( _A/N: we wouldn't have missed much, suffice to say the battle looked like a real-world boxing match_ )

"You're Hitmonchan packs quite a punch Andrew, no pun intended" commented Brawly. "Machamp, let's do this." "Alright Hitmonchan, get some rest, you've earned it." The shiny Pokemon nodded and was returned. "Floatzel, front and center!" Andrew said as the large weasel-like Pokemon appeared. LIke with Abomasnow, it had been a while since he had a good scrap. "Alright Floatzel, let's start with **Aqua Jet** ", Floatzel nodded and, after surrounding himself in water, shot towards the Fighting type. "Catch it" said Brawly, surprising everyone. And catch Floatzel Machamp did, although Andrew didn't appear too fazed. "Floatzel use **Scald** " he said calmly. Floatzel grinned and shot a point blank jet of scalding hot water directly into Machamp's face, causing the fighting type to loosen its grip on Floatzel as it held its face, roaring in agony, "Now use **Crunch** to break free!"

Floatzel nodded and bit down hard onto one of the arms holding him in place, causing Machamp to cry out in even more pain. With that, the large weasel broke free and scurried back to his box. "Well played Andrew, very clever of you, but it won't be enough. Machamp pull yourself together and use **Thunder Punch** " Machamp snapped out of his pained stupor and charged forward, hitting Floatzel with a fist crackling with electricity. "Come on buddy, get up. I believe in you Floatzel, I know you're tougher than that, I've seen you take nastier hits than that." encouraged Andrew. Spurred on by his master's words, Floatzel jumped up and roared defiantly at Machamp. "That's the spirit Floatzel! Let's end this with **Hydro Pump** " Floatzel gathered water in his mouth and fired it towards Machamp with all his might. Machamp's eyes widened as the jet of water rammed him in the chest, sending him back.

As the water cleared, Machamp had swirls in his eyes, while Floatzel sat down, panting but grinning, that was definitely one hell of a fight. "Machamp is unable to battle, Floatzel wins." "I forfeit Floatzel, he needs rest." Floatzel looked at Andrew appreciatively, for both letting him rest and, more importantly, for giving him such a good fight.

"Hariyama, let's go!" shouted Brawly. "Haven't used this guy in a while, Tetto'eko, lead us to victory!" Andrew shouted as the electric lizard appeared, unfazed by the large Pokemon he was about to battle, preferring to flare his neck out and hiss threateningly. "Hariyama versus Heliolisk, begin!"

"Alright Hariyama, use **Heavy Slam** " Hariyama grinned as he barreled towards the smaller Pokemon, "Tetto'eko dodge and use **Dragon Tail** " the electric lizard nodded and jumped up, dodging a charging Hariyama, and brought his tail crashing down onto the Fighting type's head, causing him to fall, crashing into the ground. "Keep up the pressure Tetto'eko, use **Wild Charge**!" Tetto'eko nodded and skittered towards a recovering Hariyama, coated in electricity. "Hairyama use **Brick Break** quickly!" Brawly ordered, but it was too late.

Tetto'eko rammed into Hariyama's gut and the fighting type roared in pain as electricity coursed through him. Tetto'eko grunted slightly as he felt the recoil damage. Brawly saw Hariyama panting, he'd have to end this quick. "Alright Hariyama, let's end this with **Earthquake**!" Andrew simply grinned, "Tetto'eko, use **Magnet Rise** then transfer the electricity into a **Thunder**!" commanded Andrew. The electric type grinned and jumped up as Hariyama brought his fist crashing down into the earth, causing the gym to shake. But Tetto'eko was unharmed, instead he was floating comfortably on an electric platform, well above the ground. The lizard grinned and transferred the electricity from **Magnet Rise** into a powerful **Thunder**. With a final roar of pain, Hariyama collapsed, seconds later Tetto'eko landed safely on Hariyama's gut, laughing as he bounced a bit.

"Hairyama is unable to battle, Heliolisk wins!" Brawly returned Hariyama and walked over the Andrew. "That was some fancy work you did with that little guy, you've earned this win." "Thanks Brawly" smiled Andrew as he and the others walked out.

As the group made their way to the Pokemon Center, Andrew spotted something. As he recognized what it was, his jaw dropped. A curious Dawn followed her lover's gaze and her jaw soon fell as well.

"Holy shit..." breathed out Andrew.

 **And that's that for Chapter 9. Have you figured out where I got the nickname for Heliolisk for? If you think you have, leave your answer in the comment section, along with any reviews and ideas you may have.**

 **I'm done here, so I will A, B, C ya later**.


	12. Chapter 10: A Psychic Presence

**Wassup guys? I'm back. I got nothing new to say, so on with the fic, this chapter's gonna be a bit short.**

"Uxie, Mespirit, is that you?" asked a stunned Andrew. " _Indeed it is_ " said the yellow legendary.

" _Hi Dawn!_ " said Mespirit cheerfully, embracing the bluenette in a hug.

Andrew then realized something, "Where's Azelf?" Everyone looked around, and sure enough, the Being of Willpower was nowhere to be found.

" _Do not worry_ ," said Uxie, _"Azelf is with the Chosen One, assisting him in his adventures_ "

 _"Father told us about what happened to you Andrew_ " said Mespirit, looking at the blonde boy sadly. " _It seems I was wrong to trust the breeder"_ said Uxie turning to Andrew, " _now that I look at you, your aura isn't dissimilar to his_ " "Really?" asked Andrew, Dawn had told him about when she, Ash, and Brock had bonded with the Lake Trio, so he knew what Uxie was talking about.

" ** _Indeed you do. In fact, I have a request. Mespirit and I would like to join you on your journey. Your knowledgeable nature attracts me and reminds me of Brock."_**

Andrew was stunned, "You mean it?" " _Every word Andrew._ " smiled Uxie. " _After all, we still kinda owe you after freeing us from Team Galactic_ " added Mespirit. ( _A/N: In the Diamond and Pearl games, you fight your way through a Galactic facility and free the Lake Trio for those of you who don't know_ )

"I would be honored if the two of you joined us" said Andrew happily as he pulled out two Cherish Balls, handing one of them to Dawn, "Why me?" she asked. "Take a guess" grinned Andrew as he motioned towards Mespirit, who quickly tapped the ball and was sucked in. Dawn's eyes lit up and she slung herself into Andrew's arms, squealing in joy, "Thank you so much Andrew!" she yelled as he used the force of her hug to spin her around, earning a giggle from the bluenette. As he set her back down she pulled him into a loving kiss, whispering into his ear, "I guess I owe you double now." "Don't sweat it my sapphire" said Andrew, causing Dawn to blush heavily. Andrew turned to Uxie and sucked him in.

"Alright guys next stop is Mossdeep City. But first, Dawn call out Mespirit, I wanna do something." Dawn shrugged and sent out her legendary as Andrew sent out Uxie. Andrew handed his Xtransceiver to Leaf, "Okay Leaf when I say so push that button right there. Dawn, Mespirit, Uxie, gather around" said Andrew. The four gathered around and Andrew said to Leaf, "Alright Leaf, ready." The girl from Kanto nodded and pressed the button. A _click_ was heard and Andrew walked back, "Thanks Leaf" he said, kissing her in appreciation. "What did you do Andrew?" asked Roxanne. "I'm gonna send our friend in Pewter City a gift. Just need to press a few buttons aaannnd done. He should be getting that photo any second now."

"Alright guys, let's get going." said Andrew, Dawn and Leaf hanging off his arm as the rest followed him back to the harbor to catch a ferry to Mossdeep.

 _5 Hours Later, Mossdeep City_

"It's getting late, we should stop for the night" said Barry. "Good idea, let's head to the Pokemon Center" said Andrew. As he was walking his Xtransceiver went off. "Well, well, well, look who responded" he smirked.

" _YOU SON OF A BELLSPROUT! You are going to get it when I see you. You better train and hard, because Swampert and I are going to make you regret ever sending that, especially with that Mega stone you sent over you idiot!"_ , Andrew couldn't help but laugh a little as he typed his response. " _Bring. It. On. You don't scare me"_

As he sent the message, he felt a pair of hands cover his eyes, "Guess who?" said a girl's voice, giggling afterwards. "Is it Dawn?" Andrew asked, going along with the joke. The voice let out another giggle as the hands were lifted. Andrew turned around to find Dawn in a blue nightgown, "I think it's time I properly thanked you" she purred as she leaned over, giving Andrew a generous view of her cleavage. The boy simply smirked, "Who am I to say no to such a beautiful lady?" he asked as he picked the blushing Twinleaf native up bridal style, the girl laughing as the blonde carried her into his room for a night of passion.

The next day, Andrew and his gang walked into the Mossdeep Gym and spotted Tate and Liza talking to each other. "Hey guys" said Andrew.

Once the introductions were out of the way, Andrew, Tate and Liza made their way to the battlefield. As they got into position, Tate snapped his fingers, and several Baltoy placed strategically around the Gym began to glow. Suddenly, everyone except for Andrew and the two Gym Leaders were floating in a Zero-G environment. "Holy shit this is awesome!" said Lucas.

"This battle between Andrew the challenger and Tate and Liza will begin."

"Lunatone time to battle. Solrock show them your strength."

"Alright boys, playtime" shouted Andrew as Gengar and Rampardos appeared.

"Rampardos and Gengar versus Lunatone and Solrock, begin!"

Andrew quickly pressed the ring on his bracelet and Gengar began to glow pink. When it died down, Gengar had seemingly sunk into the ground a bit, he had a third eye and red feet.

"Lunatone use **Confusion** on Rampardos. Solrock use **Flamethrower** on Gengar" the twins said, quickly getting over their shock. "Gengar use **Shadow Ball** on Lunatone, Rampardos use **Iron Head** on Solrock, block that fire" said Andrew coolly. His two Pokemon nodded and Rampardos barreled towards Solrock, her head glowing silver, while Gengar fired a ghostly ball of energy at Lunatone. Rampardos blocked the **Flamethrower** and charged through the jet of fire to ram into the sun shaped Pokemon while Lunatone was slammed by the **Shadow Ball**. Solrock didn't get back up. "Solrock is unable to battle" "C'mon sis you can do this" encouraged Tate. "Lunatone use **Psybeam** on Gengar" "Rampardos stand down, let Gengar handle this." The blue and gray Pokemon nodded in acknowledgement and stomped her way back. Meanwhile Gengar was hit with the super effective attack, but looked little worse for wear. "Alright Gengar use **Payback** " Gengar grinned and quickly floated towards Lunatone, smacking the moon shaped Pokemon into the wall with the now quadruple-powered move. "Lunatone is unable to battle, Andrew wins!"

"Well Andrew congrats on your victory. Looks like you gave us a bit of our own medicine with some teamwork of your own." "Thanks you two, I'd like to stay but I got places to be and battles to win." Andrew shook their hands and the group left the gym.

"Alright everyone, there's no easy way to get to Sootopolis City, so we'll have to fly." Everyone nodded and released Deathclaw, Dragonite, Skarmory, Braviary, Swanna, Fearow, and Stormwing ( _A/N: remember, this is Latios_ ). Climbing aboard Stormwing, Andrew led the group as they flew to Sootopolis City.

 **And I'll stop there for Chapter 10. A bit of a short one I know. I'll be starting on Chapter 11 as soon as I can, so be on the lookout if you're following the story, and thanks if you are.**

 **With that said, I'm out!**


	13. Chapter 11: Smackdown in Sootopolis

**What's going on guys, I'm back! So thanks to everyone who has been following so far, I appreciate it! But enough about me, let's get back to the story.**

 _Sootopolis City Gym, 30 minutes Later_

As Andrew and the gang came in for a landing, they attracted some attention from the sheer number of Pokemon they were aboard. Stormwing understandably caught the most attention, and many gasped in shock as Andrew returned the Legendary, as well as a very powerful looking Salamence and Braviary. One face in particular stuck out.

"Hello Juan, it's been a while."

The Sootopolis Gym Leader rubbed his eyes and looked at the boy, "Was that a Latios you just returned Andrew?" The Sandgem native simply smiled and called out Stormwing, "It sure was. Juan meet Stormwing. I rescued him from some bounty hunters a few years ago." The blue dragon waved a hand and smiled at the stunned Juan. Dawn then walked up to Juan, stars in her eyes. "It's good to see you again also Dawn, congratulations on winning the Grand Festival in Sinnoh, your performance was magnificent" the male coordinator said. Dawn almost fainted from the praise she was receiving from such an accomplished coordinator. "Well Andrew, what brings you to my humble city?" asked Juan. Andrew simply pointed at him and said, "Juan, I'm here because I challenge you to a Gym Battle," he said excitedly. "I see, how can I refuse? You've been making waves across Hoenn recently, Norman told me of the close battle you had with him. Wattson even told me you won Roxanne's heart." As if on cue, Roxanne hugged Andrew's right arm and kissed him on the cheek, "He sure has" said the brunette dreamily, causing the Water-type expert to smile as the couple embraced each other lovingly.

"Well Juan, let's not keep the crowds waiting." "I couldn't agree more my friend."

"This five on five battle between Juan and Andrew will now begin!"

"Walrein, Seaking, let us put on a show!" said Juan as the two water types popped out.

"Luxray, Carracosta, you're up!" Luxray jumped onto a floating platform and Carracosta floated on the water. "Seaking dive and hit Carracosta with **Megahorn** , Walrein use **Ice Ball** on Luxray." Seaking dove into the water and headed for Carracosta, who patiently awaited for orders, while Luxray jumped onto another platform, dodging the **Ice Ball** effortlessly. "Carracosta jump onto a platform and await my command, Luxray use **Thunderbolt** on the water once Carracosta's out." The lion and turtle nodded and no sooner had Carracosta jumped onto a platform did Luxray fire a powerful **Thunderbolt** at the water, hitting Seaking. "Carracosta, freeze the water stat!" ordered Andrew as the large turtle fired an **Ice Beam** at the pool, trapping Seaking within.

 _"That was genius of him. I'm impressed he came up with such a brilliant strategy, I'll have to remember this_ " thought Juan as he reached for his next Pokeball.

"Whishcash show them your strength." Juan said as the catfish Pokemon popped out, thumping his tail in challenge. "Luxray take five, Xatu let's wow the crowd!" Andrew said as the shiny bird popped out and gracefully landed on a platform. "Alright Xatu, use **Drill Peck** on Walrein, Carracosta, cover him and use **Ice Beam** on Whiscash." commanded Andrew. The two nodded and Xatu took off towards Walrein, his beak glowing white, while Carracosta fired a frigid beam of energy at Whiscash. Walrein knew it would be too slow to dodge **Drill Peck** so it decided to face the bird head on, while Whiscash tried and failed to dodge the **Ice Beam** , leaving him immobilized. " _Not good_ " thought Juan, " _Walrein took a beating from that **Drill Peck** and Whiscash is unable to move_" weighing his options, Juan sighed. "Whiscash use **Hydro Pump** on Carracosta, Walrein use **Ice Ball** on Xatu." The Pokemon complied and fired their attacks. Andrew grinned, he had Juan right where he wanted him, "Carracosta use **Brine** on Whiscash, Xatu use **Psychic** on Walrein." said Andrew. Carracosta fired a powerful stream of water, knocking Whiscash out and Walrein soon followed as he was knocked into the water by a pink beam fired from Xatu.

"Luvdisc, show them your beauty," Juan said as he threw his fourth Pokeball. "Xatu, Carracosta, return. This guy's been itching for a rematch" said Andrew as he tossed a Pokeball up and down in his hand. "Sharpedo, let's go!" shouted Andrew as a vicious shark-like Pokemon popped out. He snapped his powerful jaws threateningly as he eyed his opponent, he wanted payback for losing to Luvdisc as a Carvanha, and he was not going to lose again. Sharpedo then skimmed over to Andrew ( _A/N: I imagine Sharpedo using his bottom fin as a ski, kind of like those speeders at the end of Star Wars Episode 8_ ) and nudged Andrew's wrist. Andrew cocked an eyebrow, "Don't you think that's a bit overkill buddy?" Sharpedo shook his head furiously, causing Andrew to shrug, "Well alright then" he said as he pushed the stone. Sharpedo was enveloped in a bright pink light and emerged with yellow bands crossing his face and a more rugged appearance. " _So this is Mega Evolution, fascinating_ " thought Juan, " _Such power_ " he thought as he saw the now Mega Sharpedo, and he looked pissed, Juan was certain Luvdisc had dumped his waste into the pool. Sharpedo then looked at Andrew and motioned towards the bleachers. "Sharpedo wants to face Luvdisc alone, I'm sorry Juan, I didn't think his vendetta was this serious." said Andrew as he looked at the small Pokemon sympathetically, " ** _I'm sorry_ "** he said telepathically to Luvdisc.

"Alright Luvdisc, use **Aqua Jet** " Luvdisc nodded and took off towards the shark, who just sat there. Suddenly, Sharpedo rammed his head into Luvdisc, sending him skyward. Just before Luvdisc hit the water, Sharpedo dove after him and clamped down with his powerful jaws. After a few seconds of that he tossed Luvdisc into the air and hit him with a full power **Dark Pulse"** sending the small Pokemon landing next to Juan unconscious. Andrew walked back to the battlefield, scratching his head, "Sorry about that, I didn't think he'd hold that much of a grudge."

"It can't be helped I suppose" said Juan, "now let's finish this. MIlotic, show them your beauty". Everyone, Andrew included, gazed awestruck at the beautiful Pokemon. "Alright Gallade, let's show them what you can do". Andrew said as the shiny Gallade landed gracefully onto a platform, bowing respectfully to his opponents, which Juan returned.

"Milotic versus Gallade, begin!"

"Milotic start with **Twister**!" Milotic nodded and hurled a whirlwind at Gallade, picking him up. But he didn't seem to panic, surprising Juan. "Alright Gallade on my command. Use **Thunder Punch**!" yelled Andrew. As Gallade fell he cocked back his fist and slammed it into Milotic, who screamed as hundreds of volts of electricity coursed through her, although she quickly recovered.

"Milotic use **Hail** and follow it up with **Safeguard** " Milotic fired a small white ball towards the sky and glowed gold. As the white ball exploded, hail began to pelt Gallade.

" _Trying to grind me down huh? Not bad, but two can play at that game_ ", Gallade use **Poison Jab** , show Juan that two can play the attrition game. Gallade arced a purple fist into Milotic's side, causing her to cough and splutter.

"Gallade, keep up the pressure, wrap this up with **Leaf Blade** ". Gallade complied and swung his arm into the serpent-like Pokemon, who subsequently fainted.

"Milotic is unable to battle, Gallade and Andrew win!" Andrew let out a cheer as he hugged Gallade, who returned it with gusto. "That was quite a battle Andrew, you backed me into a corner there." "Thanks Juan, you were pretty good yourself, your Pokemon certainly are beautiful, no denying that."

After Dawn talked with Juan about contests for a while, Andrew turned to his group, a mile wide grin on his face. "Alright guys, that's the last of the Hoenn Gyms. It's time to take on the Hoenn League!" With that, Andrew bolted out of the door, his group right behind him.

 **Chapter 11 is done. Next chapter will see Andrew begin the Hoenn League. Ideas? Leave a comment.**

 **Next chapter should be out by tomorrow. Until then, I will A, B, C ya.**


	14. Chapter 12: Raising Hell in Hoenn

**Hey guys, I'm back. So Andrew has conquered the Hoenn Gyms and is preparing for the Hoenn League. Thank you to everyone who has been reading so far. Other than that, I don't have anything to say, so let's get back to the story.**

(One month after the events of the last chapter, Hoenn League)

"You ready for this Andrew?" asked Rosa as the blonde prepared for the opening ceremonies.

"I was born ready Rosa, I'm ready to win!" cheered Andrew as he pumped his fist, his voice dripping with passion and determination, causing Rosa to giggle, " _Arceus he's hot when he's like this_ ".

"Well just know we all believe in you," Rosa said as she kissed Andrew on the cheek, just as the others walk in.

"Hey guys," said the blonde. "Good luck man," said Lucas as he high-fived his best friend. Andrew's girls crowd around him into a group hug, "Good luck Andrew" they chorus. "Thanks girls, I couldn't have done it without any of you," responded the blonde. Straightening his cap he strode out and onto the battlefield, Flareon perched on his right shoulder.

After Wallace gave his speech, Andrew watched the screen intently as he looked at who his first opponent would be. He saw he would be facing some trainer from New Bark Town in Johto named Kris.

(Sandgem Town, Sinnoh)

In a house adjacent to the local Pokeshop sat a beautiful young woman in her late thirties. She was intently watching the television, tuned to the Hoenn League. She had recently gotten a letter telling her to do so, and that her son would be participating. She tightly clutched a photo to her heart, a photo that was taken of her, her husband Ulysses, and their son Andrew when he was just a baby. It was one her most prized possessions and she often found herself staring at it ever since he had left.

" _Arceus please, don't let this be a cruel joke,"_ pleaded the young mother. She missed her son dearly, it had been three long years since he went off after being betrayed by those he considered his friends. Her heart slowly began to sank as the matches went on, but Andrew was nowhere to be found. As she was about to turn off the television, she heard the announcer list the contestants for the last match of the day. "And in the Green Box, returning after a long period of inactivity, all the way from Sandgem Town in the Sinnoh Region, Andrew Townsend!" Her heart stopped as she looked up and, sure enough, her son could be seen striding out of the corridor onto the battlefield.

" _It's really him, my baby boy_ " she thought, tears streaming down her face. "Ulysses get in here!" she yelled. Shortly after, a man with light brown hair stumbled in, "What's the matter dear?" he asked. His wife simply pointed to the screen, where Andrew's name was on display at the bottom, along with a picture of him. "Son..." he said softly. The two parents embraced each other, Savannah crying tears of joy that her little boy was alive.

(Back in Hoenn)

"So you're Andrew Townsend" said the girl opposite of Andrew. "I've heard stories about you, hope you're as good as they say you are." "You're about to find out," said Andrew, his voice full of confidence. "This one on one battle between Andrew of Sandgem Town and Kris of New Bark Town will now commence. Trainer's reveal your Pokemon." "Typhlosion, let's show them our power." A massive flaming badger appeared and roared his name. "Luxray, time to call down the thunder!" Andrew yelled as his loyal black and blue lion appeared, snarling at Typhlosion.

For several minutes, Luxray and Typhlosion traded blow with each other. Andrew was impressed, Kris proved to be a very capable trainer, her Typhlosion was nothing to be scoffed at. But in the end, Andrew came out on top when Luxray managed to paralyze Typhlosion and sealed the deal with a devastating **Wild Charge**. The crowd went wild, the match was certainly a thrilling one. Andrew and Kris congratulated each other and exited the stadium.

After his match against Kris, the next few were relatively uneventful. Andrew and his Torterra proved to be an especially terrifying force on the battlefield. Andrew looked at the schedule to see who he would face in the semi-finals, and it was none other than Max Maple. Andrew grinned, " _Hope you're ready for a rematch_ ".

(The Next Day)

Max was shaking as he watched Andrew stride onto the battlefield. He was terrified that Andrew still wanted payback, even though he had forgiven the younger trainer. "Hope you're ready Max, I've been looking forward to having a real match with you for a while now."

"I-I am too Andrew, b-but for Arceus' sake don't use _him_ again." Andrew reached for the chain around his neck, "Oh you mean this guy?" he asked, grinning sadistically, " _This is fun!"_ thought Andrew.

"Yes! Please don't use him! My Pokemon were in the center for almost a week." Andrew flashed Max a look of regret, " _Damn Regigigas, you really laid the smackdown on him didn't you?"_ Andrew swore he heard mischievous giggling coming from Regigigas' Cherish Ball. "Alright Max, you have my word, I won't use _him_ or any of my other friends" said Andrew. "Wait, you have more?" asked Max. "Yep, and if you put up a good fight I'll let you meet them." chirped Andrew, causing Max's eyes to light up at such a prospect.

"The official six on six battle between Max Maple of Petalburg City and Andrew Townsend of Sandgem Town will now begin."

"Roserade, time to dance." Roserade popped out of Pokeball and landed gracefully amidst a shower of petals, "Showoff," muttered the blonde. "Hariyama come on out" said Max and the massive Pokemon appeared. Roserade grinned, this was going to be a good one. "Not a bad choice Max" remarked Andrew, "question is, can he stand up to Roserade?" Roserade swung his bouquets down and two massive needles jutted out of them. Andrew and Roserade had learned to use **Pin Missile** needles without firing them, effectively turning them into a pair of rapiers.

"Roserade use **Poison Jab**!" Roserade charged the sumo-like Pokemon with blistering speed and arced his right bouquet into Hariyama's side. "Hariyama use **Force Palm** " fighting through the pain, Hariyama brought his hand down onto Roserade, but soon felt a very prickly sensation. He cried out in pain as he withdrew his hand, revealing dozens of tiny purple needles sticking out, Roserade had blocked it with a point blank **Poison Sting**. Roserade grinned devilishly at Hariyama and leaped away from the enraged fighting type. "Hariyama use **Earthquake** " yelled Max as Hariyama brought his fist down onto the ground, knocking the Grass/Poison type down. "Hariyama keep up the pressure use **Brick Break** " Hariyama charged the downed Roserade, his fist glowing white. "Roserade jump over him and use **Sunny Day**!" ordered Andrew. Time seemed to slow down for everyone as Roserade shot up and gracefully leaped over Hariyama, firing a small orange orb into the sky as he did so, landing behind the confused Pokemon. "Now use **Solarbeam**!" roared Andrew. Roserade grinned, clashed his bouquets together, and fired a green beam of energy, boosted by the **Sunny Day**. Hariyama was blasted in the stomach and keeled over unconscious.

"Hariyama is unable to battle, Roserade wins." "Mightyena come on out" yelled Max as Mightyena appeared and began growling at Roserade, but the grass type didn't flinch, he had faced down worse threats. "Roserade use **Synthesis** " Andrew ordered, trying to take advantage of **Sunny Day**. "Mightyena use **Shadow Ball** ", the dog complied and fired a purple ball of energy as Roserade finished glowing green, signifying he had healed. "dodge and use **Sneaky Stabbin'**!" Andrew ordered, to everyone's confusion. Roserade nodded and a large needle jutted out of each bouquet as is he was about to fire **Pin Missile** , but Roserade ran towards Mightyena instead. "Mightyena use **Crunch** " Mightyena complied and bit down on one of Roserade's arms. Gritting his teeth, Roserade jabbed Mightyena with his free hand, the razor sharp needle causing him to yelp in pain. "Roserade let's wrap this up with **Poison Jab** " "Mightyena use **Hyper Beam** ". Roserade charged towards Mightyena, jumping up to dodge the orange beam, and brought his bouquet down onto the dog's head, causing him to faint.

"Mightyena is unable to battle, Roserade wins". "I forfeit Roserade, he's taken too much of a beating," said Andrew. Tho official nodded as Andrew and Max brought out their next Pokeballs.

"Sceptile, show him your strength" the large gecko appeared, ready to fight.

"Carnivine, battle calls," yelled Andrew as the affectionate and playful Grass type popped out and brought Andrew into a hug. Laughing Andrew said, "I missed you too buddy, but we have a battle to focus on right now." Carnivine smiled brightly, he always had fun during battles.

"Alright Sceptile, use **X-Scissor** " said Max. "Dodge and use **Sludge Bomb**!" ordered Andrew. Carnivine catapulted himself out the way of the charging Sceptile, giggling as he did so. As he landed, he spat out a wad of purple goo, hitting Sceptile in the back for massive damage.

"Sceptile get up" cried Max. Fortunately, Sceptile wasn't poisoned. "Retaliate with **Agility** and turn it into **Aerial Ace** " Sceptile nodded and launched himself at blistering speed. "Carnivine on my command!" ordered Andrew to the large plant-like Pokemon, who patiently waited. At the last possible second, Andrew roared, " **Power Whip**!". One of Carnivine's vines glowed purple and with a resounding _crack_ , slammed it into Sceptile, sending the gecko sprawling to the side. "Finish this with **Bug Bite** " Carnivine grinned and crawled on his vines as quickly as he could towards the downed Sceptile and bit down with a _crunch_. Sceptile could take no more and fainted. "Sceptile is unable to battle, Carnivine wins!" Carnivine let out a giggle and hugged his trainer tightly with his vines, that was so much fun!

"Magnezone let's go!" called out Max. Andrew returned the affectionate grass type and yelled, "Goodra, let's go!" as a large, light purple dragon appeared. "It's so cute!" Andrew heard some girls in the audience squeal. "What is that?!" asked Max. "This is Goodra, she's a Dragon-type from Kalos and one of the sweetest Pokemon I've ever met" Andrew said as the affectionate dragon pulled Andrew into a slimy hug, eliciting an "Awwww" from the crowd, Andrew simply laughed, "I love you too girl". Goodra put Andrew down, who was now in a thin film of purple slime, and focused on the battle. "Magnezone use **Flash Cannon** " "Dodge and use **Flamethrower"** said Andrew. Goodra nodded and narrowly dodged the **Flash Cannon** and spewed forth a torrent of flames, causing Magnezone to screech in pain. "Magnezone use **Gyro Ball** " ordered Max as the Steel-type began spinning. "Goodra, hug" said Andrew nonchalantly. Goodra complied and embraced the spinning Pokemon. To everyone's surpise, Magnezone stopped spinning, Goodra's sticky slime meant he was stuck. "No way" breathed out Max. "Alright Goodra, toss him" said Andrew, as the dragoness freed the Steel-type and tossed him into the air. "Now use **Draco Meteor**!" yelled Andrew as Goodra fired a ball of purple energy at the sky, slamming into Magnezone. When the dust settled, Magnezone crashed to the ground, heavily damaged. "Impressive Max, not many Pokemon can survive a hit like that" Andrew said, causing the younger boy to beam. "Alright Magnezone, let's end this with **Flash Cannon** " commanded Max as he pointed to the pudgy dragon. "Goodra use **Fire Punch** " said Andrew as Goodra charged Magnezone, her fist glowing red hot. She pushed through the **Flash Cannon** , which hit her in the chest, and slugged Magnezone, causing him to faint.

"Magnezone is unable to battle, Goodra wins." "Great job girl," Andrew said as he petted his dragon, who was happily drinking in the praise and hugged him again.

Max was up against a wall, he only had two Pokemon left while Andrew had five, and two of them hadn't seen action yet. "Slaking, bring the pain" cried Max as the crowd roared in approval. Norman was infamous for his Slakoth evolutions, and to see his son using a powerful looking Slaking brought a sense of pride to the people of Hoenn, especially those from Petalburg. Andrew gave an impressed whistle, "That's one mighty looking Slaking you got there Max, and to top it off, he looks energetic as a Vigoroth." Andrew then turned to Goodra, "Think you can still go girl?" Goodra panted lightly but nodded, "Well alright then" said her master.

"Goodra versus Slaking, begin!"

"Slaking use **Ice Punch**!" ordered Max, "Block it with **Iron Tail** " yelled Andrew. A resounding _clang_ was heard as the two attacks met. " **Bulldoze** quick!" ordered Max. Goodra had no time to react as she was hit in the chin with a rock that jutted out from the ground. "Snap out of it girl and use **Dragon Breath** " yelled Andrew. "Block it!" yelled Max, and block it Slaking did, albeit leaving his arms a little singed as he crossed them in front of his face. "Not bad Max. Goodra use **Dragon Rush"** Goodra nodded and hurtled towards Slaking. "Slaking, wait on my signal" as Goodra got closer, Max gave his order. " **Ice Punch!"** Andrew's eyes widened as Slaking slugged Goodra with a freezing fist, causing the dragon to faint. A roar of approval was heard from the crowd as the official announced Goodra as unable to battle. "Well done Max" said Andrew, "but it ain't over yet" said Andrew as he grabbed a ball that Max could see had the letters "P.V." etched onto it, causing his eyes to widen, Andrew was breaking out the big guns. "Torterra, primo victoria!" ( _A/N: That's what the P.V. stands for on Torterra's Pokeball by the way. Guess the reference, it's a pretty easy one in my opinion, it's Latin for "Foremost, Victory" if you're wondering_ ) Andrew yelled as his first ever Pokemon landed on the field, earning a frenzied cheer from the crowd, many remembering this walking tank of a Pokemon who took down Paul Shinji's Electivire and Drapion in the Sinnoh League all those years ago.

"Torterra versus Slaking, begin!" "Slaking use **Ice Beam**!" said Max as the giant ape fired a freezing cold beam of energy at the tortoise. " **Iron Head** full steam ahead!" roared Andrew and Torterra bounded out of the way of the **Ice Beam** and charged full tilt towards Slaking, his head glowing bright silver. With a loud _boom_ , the tortoise slammed into Slaking like a train. "Slaking recover and use **Giga Impact**!" Slaking got up and charged Torterra, " **Iron Head** one more time!" Torterra dutifully nodded and rammed his head into Slaking's gut, stopping him dead in his tracks as the wind was knocked out of him. Slaking looked up at the tortoise staring stoically at him and gave a look of respect to the Grass type before fainting. "Slaking is unable to battle, Torterra wins!"

Max thumbed his last Pokeball as he returned Slaking. He was doomed, no doubt about it, but he wasn't going down without a fight. "Alright Gallade, time to make our stand!" said Max as his starter popped out of his Pokeball. "I forfeit Torterra" said Andrew, earning a surprised gasp from the crowd. Andrew drew out a Pokeball as Torterra grinned at Andrew as if he knew what his master would do and plodded over to his trainer's side. Andrew said to Max, "Let's make this interesting shall we?" as a shiny Gallade appeared, blue where he should have been green and orange where he should have been pink. Andrew looked at Max, "You got my present?" Max grinned and to everyone's shock, revealed a megaring on his left wrist. "My way of saying no hard feelings" said the blonde as he smiled warmly at the younger boy. "Gallade versus Gallade, begin!" "Alright Max, now!" shouted Andrew as the two boys pressed their rings and their Pokemon glowed bright pink. As the light died down, two Mega Gallades were revealed. The two Pokemon bowed to each other as a sign of mutual respect. "Alright Gallade" said Andrew, "let's get this party started. **Ice Punch**!" "Counter with **Psycho Cut**!" yelled Max. As the two Pokemon traded blows, it looked like a duel between two skilled swordsmen, as the two Gallades swung their blades and weaved their way in and out of the melee. Eventually, Andrew's Gallade managed to push Max's Gallade away and used the space to launch an **Aerial Ace** , the super effective move causing Max's Gallade to stumble, an opening the shiny Gallade seized in the blink of an eye. Following it up with a **Psycho Cut** , Andrew's Gallade sent Max's Pokemon crashing into the stadium wall. After an inspection by the official, he made his call. "Max's Gallade is unable to battle, Andrew's Gallade wins!"

As the crowd cheered frantically, Andrew simply smiled and returned Gallade, praising him for his performance. He then walked over to Max, who looked like he was about to burst into tears. Max held out his hand for the older boy to shake, but Andrew pulled Max into a hug, surprising the boy, who began to sob.

"Shhhh, it's okay Max" Andrew said softly as he rubbed Max's back hoping to comfort the boy. The Petalburg native eventually calmed down and looked up at Andrew, who returned the look, "That was one hell of a battle Max, I'm certain your parents and sister are proud of you." said Andrew as he smiled warmly at the younger trainer. "Thanks Andrew, that means a lot, you go out there and win this," sniffled the boy as he embraced Andrew again, the crowd roaring in approval at the sportsmanship.

The next day, Andrew looked at his schedule. As he found his name in the finals, he noticed another name, a feral grin soon graced his face. "Dude, what's with the grin?" said Lucas, slightly unnerved by the look on his friend's face. "See for yourself," said Andrew as everyone gathered around. "Well I'll be damned" said Georgia, "looks like you'll be able to take down that arrogant prick earlier than I thought" she said smiling. "He always hit on me," said Rosa, "it was annoying as hell, kick his ass for me sweetie." "Don't you worry my little rose" said Andrew, causing Rosa to blush, "I'll be serving his ass on a silver platter". The paper read, " _Finals: Andrew Townsend versus Trip Shooty_ "

 _Three Hours Later_

"Well, look who came back from the boonies" called Trip, arrogant as ever.

"I ain't just gonna beat you Trip, I'm going to completely maul you" growled Andrew, "I got several Pokemon who have been itching to beat your ass"

"Whatever you say Townsend. It will be just like the Unova League. Wonder who will stand by you this time?" Trip asked, bringing up the betrayal, which incensed Andrew and the others, it was still a sore spot for him.

"This six-on-six battle between Trip Shooty of Nuvema Town and Andrew Townsend of Sandgem Town."

"Serperior, crush this loser!" Trip yelled as the green snake appeared. "Jeez Trip, you use anyone else? Whatever, Warphead, it's payback time" Andrew said as a shiny Beheeyem appeared, his eyes blue instead of green. Warphead let out a low growl as he spotted Trip.

Trip's eyes widened, "You're actually using this reject? This is gonna be easy."

"Let's go then, you go first" said Andrew. "Serperior, use **Leer** " Serperior nodded and fired a red beam from his eyes. "Disappear and use **'Eadbang** " Warphead nodded and teleported behind Serperior and focused his powers. Suddenly, Serperior fell to the ground and began writing in agony as he felt like his head was about to explode. "What the hell?" said a stunned Trip.

"Let me explain" said Andrew.

 _Flashback, 3 days before the match with Trip_

Andrew was observing Warphead practice with several of his Pokemon. The Psychic type was currently dueling Aggron and holding his own. As Warphead focused for a **Psybeam** , Aggron suddenly let out a roar of pain and clutched his head. Andrew immediately ran to the steel-type's side. _"It feels like my 'ead is gonna go bang_ " he heard Aggron say. Andrew then spotted a wild Seviper in the distance, Warphead, try that again on that Seviper over there." Warphead nodded and sure enough, Seviper fell over, writhing in agony. "I think we just found a new attack for you Warphead." grinned Andrew.

 _Present day_

"And here we are..." said Andrew. "Power like that is what you get when you train your Pokemon properly and respect them, not that you would know" said Andrew, enraging Trip. "Serperior use **Frenzy Plant** " Serperior complied and slammed into the ground, but Warphead disappeared again before reappearing. "Now Warphead, use **Psychic** then **Rock Tomb** just like we practiced." Warphead nodded and picked up the green snake, staring him dead in the eye, " _This is payback you bastard!"_ said the little Psychic type as he slammed the grass-type onto the ground and encased Serperior in rocks. "Now Warphead, **Hyper Beam**!" Andrew roared as Warphead fired an orange beam at the collection of rocks, and a singed Serprerior flew out unconscious. "Serperior is unable to battle, Beheeyem wins!"

Warphead floated over to Andrew and hugged him tightly.

"So you took out one of my Pokemon, big whoop weakling. I noticed some of your friends up in the stands, including that Rosa girl. What's she doing around a tool like you?" Andrew's eye twitched, "What?" "You heard me, she doesn't deserve a weakling like you, she deserves a strong trainer like me, same goes for that blue-haired girl with the white hat. They're probably just sorry for you," mocked Trip, "Or just a couple of broads desperate for attention."

Andrew just stood there, absolutely infuriated. Trip had crossed the line, and he was going to pay. "And you stand by those words?" asked Andrew, the fact he said it calmly unnerved a number of people in the audience, which was now deathly silent. "Pfft, yeah. What would any girl be doing with a weakling like you otherwise? Same goes for all your friends, they must be complete idiots if they still believe in you." "I see" Andrew calmly said. He turned to the referee, "I forfeit Beheeyem" shocking everyone.

Andrew then turned to Trip, an ice-cold glare coming from his cadet blue eyes. Andrew didn't say a word as he pulled out a bright red Pokeball. "My friend," said Andrew calmly, "I require your assistance." Everyone gasped as Articuno appeared. " _What do you require Andrew?_ " asked the bird. Once Andrew explained Articuno looked at Trip with a murderous gaze.

"Well Trip, I'm waiting" said Andrew as he tapped his foot impatiently, waiting for Trip to send out his next Pokemon. Trip shook his head, he was going to show the world how weak this backwoods idiot truly was.

"Unfezant, put this idiot in his place!" The gray bird almost fainted when he saw his opponent. Andrew simply snapped his fingers, " **Ice Beam** " he said coldly. Within an instant, Unfezant was in a block of ice that fell to the ground, shattering to reveal the unconscious Pokemon. "Vanniluxe, crush him". " **Ancient Power** " said Andrew, and Vanilluxe was slammed by a braage of rocks, knocking him out. Trip growled, "Conkeldurr, show this moron true power." Articuno looked unimpressed as Conkeldurr began flexing. " **Superpower** " ordered Trip as the fighting type charged the bird. " **Hurricane** " commanded Andrew and Articuno whipped up a raging storm, hurling it at Conkeldurr. The fighting type was picked up and flung into the wall, knocking him out.

"Jellicent, defeat him" Andrew faked a yawn, " **Sky Attack** " Articuno nodded and hurtled towards the Water type, knocking him out in a flash. "Face it Trip, I'm more powerful than you'll ever be" said the Sinnoh native, "You can insult me all you want. But no one, and I mean NO ONE, insults my friends and gets away with it, not even Arceus himself would be safe from my wrath if he did such a thing," said Andrew. "Chandelure, grind this loser into the dirt and show his friends what idiots they were to follow him" said Trip, who didn't seem to listen to a single word Andrew had said. Andrew looked at Articuno and nodded, " **Sheer Cold** " said Andrew calmly, pointing at the shaking Chandelure. Within moments, Chandelure was frozen. "Chandelure is unable to battle, which means Articuno and Andrew Townsend are the winners."

The crowd stayed silent, this match had been a mess. Andrew decided to be magnanimous and try one last time to bury the hatchet with Trip. He walked over to the Unova native, who was on his knees and stuck out his hand. "Trip, even though you said those things, I'm willing to let it go. All you have to do is take my hand." Andrew said softly. Trip looked up the Sinnoh native, rage in his eyes, and swatted Andrew's hand away, storming off the field. Andrew simply sighed, "How wrong you were Ash, he didn't change at all". He then noticed all of Trip's Pokemon laying about the battlefield. Walking over to Serperior, he knelt down by the head of the now scared Pokemon. "Trip's been abusing you guys hasn't he? You guys have that same look I saw in Beheeyem" The snake simply nodded, causing Andrew to sigh, "I'll be right back, Articuno return."

(Outside the stadium)

An infuriated Trip was heading for his room to grab his things. He was fuming that he lost to Andrew, some idiot nobody from the backwoods. He turned around to see the Sandgem native sprinting after him.

"Trip I'm going to kick your ass!" yelled Andrew, grabbing Trip by the collar. "What the hell was that back there? First you abandon a young, defenseless Pokemon like Warphead, then you abandon your entire team? The fuck is wrong with you!? And to top it off you've been abusing them too? I ought to beat the living shit out of you right here!" Andrew was incensed at Trip's actions.

"Why do you care Townsend? They belong to me." grinned Trip. Andrew simply cocked his fist back and rammed it into Trip's nose, a sickening _crunch_ reverberating through the field. Andrew let go of the Unova native as Trip held his nose in pain. "They aren't property asshole. Pokemon are meant to be treated as friends, as family. I can only imagine what horrors you put them through, and it sickens me." Andrew called out Articuno, "Get this piece of shit out of my sight, take him to the hospital, and let Officer Jenny know what he's been up to if you see her." Articuno nodded, he seemed just as eager to get rid of Trip as Andrew. "One more thing" said Andrew as he grabbed the Pokeballs on Trip's belt, smashing them to the ground. "A piece of Tauros shit like you doesn't deserve the title of Trainer, you're a disgrace to the name. Get him out of my sight." said Andrew as Articuno picked up Trip in his talons and carried him to the hospital.

Andrew walked back to the battlefield to find Trip's Pokemon still lying about, Andrew had sent out his team to tend to their opponents. He approached Trip's Pokemon, who looked at Andrew fearfully. "It's alright guys, I've dealt with Trip, he won't be going anywhere near you guys ever again." The Pokemon began crying tears of happiness as they heard the news. Andrew looked at them and said, "There is one more matter to discuss however." He pulled out several Pokeballs. "I'm going to give you guys a choice: I can get you healed and set you free, or you can join me and my crew. I promise I will treat all of you like family and make you stronger than you could ever imagine." Andrew then focused his attention on Trip's Serperior, "Plus, you remember my friend Rosa and her Serperior?" Serperior blushed, much to Andrew's amusement, "I wouldn't be surprised if she wanted to have you around." Trip's Pokemon huddled together for a few minutes until they came to a consensus. They made their way to the Pokeballs in Andrew's hands and all six tapped them, pinging seconds later. Andrew smiled then called them out. "Welcome to the family" he said, embracing all six of them. The crowd, who had stayed behind, roared in approval. The cheering got even louder as it was revealed that the incident outside the stadium had been captured on camera and was being replayed on the screen. Andrew stood up and raised his arms, and the crowd got even louder, "I could get used to this" said Andrew jokingly. He then spotted an Officer Jenny walking towards him. The crowd gasped as Andrew stuck out his hands, "I will happily serve my sentence, I don't regret a damn thing that happened" said Andrew calmly fully expecting to be led away.

"Don't worry Andrew, you're not the one we're after. Trip's the one that's getting punished. He's getting his trainer's license revoked once we find him. I would arrest him, but I think your victory was better. Nice punch by the way" Jenny said as she pointed to the screen, which was showing Andrew as he slugged Trip in the nose, the crowd roaring in approval as Trip crumpled to the ground. Andrew smiled and raised his arms again, basking in the cheers of the enraptured crowd. " _Watch yourself Wallace, you're next_ " thought Andrew as he looked at his girls and smiled.

Meanwhile, back in Sandgem, Savannah and Ulysses had seen every single tournament match Andrew was in. They had seen their beloved son stand up for his friends and they had seen the mercy he had offered his opponents. There wasn't a family in the whole Sinnoh region more proud of their child than the Townsends at that moment.

 **And done. Wow, that was a long one. Hope you guys enjoyed it. As you may have guessed, Beheeyem's nickname "Warphead", as well as the moves "Sneaky Stabbin'" and "'Eadbang" are references to something. Leave what you think it is in the comments. Next chapter will see Andrew taking on Wallace for the title of Hoenn Champion.**

 **Moves:**

 **Sneaky Stabbin': Pin Missile, but the attack is not fired, leaving the needles sticking out. The user then uses them as a pair of rapiers.**

 **'Eadbang: The user focuses their energy and inflicts an agonizing headache on the target.**

 **I'm done here, I will A, B, C ya.**


	15. Chapter 13: Clash of Champions

**What is going on everyone? This chapter will see Andrew face off against Wallace for the title of Hoenn Champion. I'll put in highlights of his battles against the Elite Four, but not the entire battle. This chapter will also have a song in it, Andrew's entrance theme for the Hoenn Championship, since he is the Champion of Kalos. With that out of the way, let's get back to it.**

(2 weeks after Andrew's battle with Trip)

The stadium was abuzz with energy. It was the Championship match, Wallace versus Andrew. Andrew's group knew he was nervous, even if he didn't show it.

For the most part, Andrew had bashed through the Elite Four. Gallade had almost single-handedly taken out Sidney's entire crew, though Absol managed to take down the shiny Pokemon with a well-executed **Dark Pulse**. Andrew called out Sawk and the blue Pokemon proceeded to floor Absol. Phoebe was tougher, being Ghost type, taking out Tetto'eko, but Tyranitar was called out and mopped the floor with the remainder of Phoebe's crew. Glacia was even tougher, since a number of Andrew's heavy hitters were weak to Ice types. He pulled through however, with Warphead dealing the final blow to Glacia's Glalie. Then there was Drake, and he gave Andrew hell. Even Deathclaw had a tough time against Drake's own Salamence. Andrew had very few anti-Dragon types, so really had to rely on tactics against Drake. But Deathclaw came out on top to win Andrew the match, albeit narrowly.

Now Andrew was sitting in the locker room. He heard music playing and knew Wallace was making his intro. Andrew began to steel his nerves as he heard his own intro begin to play, he was going to make Wallace pay for every gain he made. ( _A/N: The song is "Shepherd of Fire" by Avenged Sevenfold, recommend going to the Wattpad version for the proper version; though the link to the video is here (not sure of fanfiction lets me do this, but oh well: watch?v=FDNiE5CKuSw )_

Shortly after Wallace had made his intro, a bell could be heard tolling, it had an ominous sound to it. Shortly after a few tolled, a guitar riff could be heard. Everyone looked on curiously. Then drums could be heard, Andrew took this as his cue to start walking down the corridor ( _A/N: 0:35 in the video)_. After a while ( _A/N: 0:55 mark in the video_ ) a voice boomed over the loudspeaker. "Ladies and gentleman, the Champion of the Kalos Region. From Sandgem Town in the Sinnoh Region, Andrew Townsend!" Andrew the ran out amidst cheering crowds (1:06 mark), slowing to a walk as he entered his box, stopping just as the lyrics would have started (1:21 mark).

Up in the Champion's Box, the other champions were chatting away, stopping when they too heard the bell toll. "Where's the Kalos Champion?" asked Lance, pointing at the spot reserved for the Champion of Kalos. Cynthia turned to him, "He's down there, about to face Wallace." Just as she said that, Andrew could be seen running out of the hallway and onto the field. Cynthia, along with another champion, watched the boy intently, their hearts racing as they saw him.

" _Well Andrew, you've certainly grown haven't you, and into such a handsome man too_ " thought Cynthia as she dreamily stared at the Sandgem native.

" _I can't believe that's the guy I ran into all those years ago. And Arceus does he look HOT!_ " thought Hilda as she began slightly drooling. Since her encounter with Andrew, Hilda had gone on to beat Alder and become the Unova champion, and it seems Andrew had done a similar thing.

"WHAT! You're telling me that guy is the Champion?" asked Tobias, stunned. "Yes, he entered under an alias and defeated Diantha. It was quite the battle too, down to the wire." said the Sinnoh champion. "So Andrew's aiming to win it all huh? He's from Sinnoh, so I wouldn't be surprised if you're in his cross-hairs next Cynthia." said Lance, smirking. This caused Cynthia to visibly pale. Andrew was one of the very few trainers Cynthia knew of that she believed could give her a serious challenge, and she knew a lot of trainers.

" _Well Andrew, you'll probably come for me after Cynthia, so it looks like you're going to make good on your promise and we can have that battle."_ thought Hilda as she looked on dreamily at Andrew.

Tobias was deep in thought as well, " _He might be saving me for last, which gives me plenty of time to train_ ", he smirked, it would be fun to crush this boy again.

Back on the battlefield, Andrew had spotted his friends, ready to cheer for him, win or loss. Their faith in him brought a smile to his face, he shuddered to imagine what he would have become had no one stood with him. Andrew also knew that his parents and the rest of his Pokemon were watching intently, Andrew vowed to not disappoint them.

"This battle between Wallace and Andrew will now begin!" "It's good to see you Andrew, but we can catch up later, we have a battle to attend to. Ludicolo, come on out!" Wallace shouted as Ludicolo appeared on a platform, dancing to an imaginary beat.

"It's good to see you too Wallace, but I agree, battle calls, and I bet Dawn would love to have a chat with you. Tyranitar, let's throw down the gauntlet!" roared Andrew as the massive green Pokemon appeared, towering over Ludicolo.

"Alright Tyranitar, let's kick this off with **Dragon Pulse**!" shouted Andrew. " **Teeter Dance**!" commanded Wallace. Ludicolo began to wobble back and forth, completely dodgin the **Dragon Pulse** and confusing Tyranitar in the process. "Snap out of it buddy!" barked Andrew as Tyranitar shook his head and regained his focus. "Alright! Use **Firepunch**!" yelled Andrew as the massive green Pokemon ran with surprising speed towards Ludicolo, his fist surrounded in a bright red flame. " _Such speed_ " thought Wallace in shock, "Ludicolo use **Double Team**!" said Wallace as his Pokemon created copies of himself. "Stop and use **Fire Blast**!" commanded Andrew. Tyranitar skidded to a halt and slammed his fist down, causing a wall of fire to radiate from him, enveloping all the Ludicolos in scorching hot flames. " _Incredible, he managed to switch attacks on the spot_ " thought Wallace as Ludicolo screamed from the searing heat that had enveloped him, causing a burn. "Tyranitar let's keep up the pressure and use **Brutal Swing** " Tyranitar grinned as he arced his fist into the side of Ludicolo's face, who was still recovering from the **Fire Blast**. Ludicolo was catapulted into a wall, knocking him out.

"Ludicolo is unable to battle, Tyranitar wins." The crowd cheered, Andrew had drawn first blood. Dawn, Rosa, and Leaf, all in the cheer outfits, were among the loudest.

Wallace returned Ludicolo, thanking him for his efforts. "Tentacruel, I require your assistance." The massive jellyfish Pokemon glared at Tyranitar, who roared and stomped the ground in challenge. "Tentacruel use **Toxic** " before Tyrnaitar could react he was hit with a purple wad of goo, poisoning him. "Tyrnaitar use **Thunder**!" the green dinosaur grinned and fired a bolt of lightning at the water, causing the jellyfish to writhe in pain as thousands of volts coursed through him. "Tentacruel retaliate with **Venoshock** " Tentacruel surfaced and fired a blob of green sludge at Tyranitar. While Tyranitar was resistant to Poison types, being part rock, it still hurt and poisoned him even more. " _Dammit"_ thought Andrew, " _this needs to end NOW!"_. "Tyranitar, use **Facade!** " roared the blonde as Tyranitar lunged at Tentacruel, knocking the jellyfish out, and Tyranitar collapsed, the poison being too much.

"Both Pokemon are unable to battle." "Impressive Andrew, **Facade** is one of the harder moves to master, you've certainly proven yourself capable so far." Andrew simply smiled in appreciation at the praise. "Great job buddy, get some rest. Serperior, time to show the world your strength!" Andrew yelled as the massive green snake appeared, hissing threateningly. It was his first battle under Andrew, but Serperior had vowed he would make his new trainer proud as thanks for showing him such kindness, kindness he never received from Trip.

"This must be that Serperior I heard about. The one you rescued after the finals." Andrew nodded, "It may be his first battle under me, but I know he can do it, I have faith in him." said Andrew, a few tears coming from Serperior's eyes as he slithered over to Andrew, embracing him, he had never heard such kind words from his old trainer. This earned a chorus of "Awww" from the crowd, moved by the touching moment between trainer and Pokemon. Wallace simpyl smiled, "That's very kind of you Andrew, I'm excited to see what he's capable of. Whiscash, come on out." The catfish Pokemon appeared, thumping his tail in challenge, to which Serperior hissed threateningly.

"Alright Serperior, let's start with a **Sunny Day** and the **Leer** ". Serperior fired an orange ball into the sky and then shot a beam of red out of his eyes. Whiscash winced as he felt his defense drop. "Whiscash surface and use **Rock Slide** " Whiscash nodded and fired several large rocks at the snake. "Dodge with **Coil** " said the blonde. Serperior nodded and coiled himself up, dodging the attack and grinning as he felt his stats rise. " **Solar Beam** now!" roared Andrew, pointing at the fish. With **Sunny Day** still active, Serperior quickly gathered a green ball in his mouth and fired a green beam of energy, slamming into Whiscash and blowing him out of the water from the force of the explosion. Whiscash flopped onto a nearby platform unconscious. Wallace returned Whiscash while Andrew showered Serperior in praise, causing the snake to smile.

"I must say Andrew, that was clever of you, but you're in for a surprise. Wailord, spotlight!" Up in the stands, Dawn had nearly fainted when one of the most respected coordinators in history used her call, to amusement of Lucas and Barry.

Meanwhile, Andrew had taken a step back in shock as he gazed in awe at the titanic Pokemon. Serperior also backed up, he had never faced such a massive opponent. "Wailord use **Bouce** " said Wallace as the enormous Pokemon gracefully leaped into the air, while Andrew looked on in awe. " _How in the hell is that thing able to do that!?_ " "Serperior, get out of there!" yelled Andrew frantically. Serperior needed no further encouragement as he leaped from platform to platform. When Wailord splashed down he sent a tsunami out into the field. " **Razor Leaf** now! Cut through the waves!" Andrew barked. Serperior pulled himself together and launched a wall of razor sharp leaves, which effortlessly sliced through the water and hit Wailord for heavy damage.

"Wailord use **Hail**!" ordered Wallace. The whale complied and launched a white ball into the sky, causing hailstones to pelt the grass type. "Serperior, push through and use **Giga Drain**!" yelled Andrew. Serperior gritted his teeth and launched several green tendrils that latched onto Wailord. With a bellow the whale Pokemon fainted as its energy was sapped. Serperior sighed as he felt re-energized. "Wailord is unable to battle, Serperior wins."

"Well done Wailord, get some rest. Gyarados, time to make our comeback" said Wallace as the massive water type appeared, giving a deafening roar, making Serperior back up in fright. "Have faith my friend, we can beat him" said Andrew reassuringly, "Now use **Leaf Tornado**!" Serperior, bolstered by Andrew's words, swung his tail and launched a whirlwind of leaves towards Gyarados.

"Dive then use **Flamethrower"** said Wallace, and the Atrocious Pokemon nodded and dove underwater. "Stay sharp Serperior," said Andrew. Suddenly, Gyarados resurfaced and before Andrew could react, fired a jet of fire, causing Serperior to roar in pain. Gyarados then launched Serperior into a wall with an **Aqua Tail**.

"Come on buddy, I believe in you. Show Trip how wrong he was to abandon you. Show the world your strength!" said Andrew. Serperior's eyes snapped open and the large snake got up, thumping his tail on the ground and roared in challenge to the large water type. "That's the spirit Serperior! I knew you had it in you!" cheered the blonde. "Now let's seal the deal! Use **Frenzy Plant**!" roared the Sinnoh native as Serperior hit the ground with his tail and a wall of plants shot from the ground, headed straight for Gyarados.

"Gyarados use **Fire Blast**!" ordered Wallace, hoping that the fire would punch through the plants. And it did, but the vegetation kept coming, while the fire shot towards Serperior. Two explosions enveloped the battlefield as the attacks hit their targets and when the smoke cleared, both Pokemon had swirls in their eyes.

"Both Pokemon are unable to battle." The stadium was in a frenzy, Wallace was down to his last Pokemon, while Andrew still had four Pokemon ready for action. "Well Andrew, it has been an intense battle, that Serperior is something else. Milotic, show them your beauty!" yelled Wallace as the beautiful serpent appeared, causing everyone to look on in awe.

Andrew proceeded to look up at the Champion's Box and grinned, "Tobias, I know you're up there. This one's for you!" yelled Andrew as he threw a bright red Pokeball. Everyone gasped in shock as the light died down, revealing a Darkrai floating in front of Andrew.

Throughout the stadium, there was silence.

In the Champion's Box, there was silence.

Throughout Hoenn, Sinnoh, and all the other regions, there was silence.

In the Champion's Box, Tobias began to visibly sweat, " _How does he have one too?_ "

"Y-you have a Darkrai?" asked Wallace, visibly nervous. "Surprised huh? I was hoping for that." joked the Sinnoh native.

"Darkrai," Andrew said calmly, " **Thunder Pulse** ". Darkrai simply nodded and raised his hands, launching a **Dark Pulse** at Milotic. But to everyone's surprise, the twin chains crackled with electricity, **Thunderbolt**.

Wallace had no time to react. The devastating combo attack slammed into Milotic at blistering speed, sending the serpent crashing into the wall. When the dust settled it was revealed that Milotic was out cold. For a few seconds, nothing happened, then suddenly the stadium erupted into frenzied cheers. An-drew couldn't help but smile as he saw his friends standing up and cheering, Lucas and Barry were whooping and hollering like hooligans, while the girls were cheering loudly as well.

"Such power and grace. Andrew you have truly earned my title as Hoenn Champion" said Wallace as he walked over and raised Andrew's right hand, causing the crowd to cheer even louder. "Behold, your NEW CHAMPION!" yelled Wallace.

Up in the Champion's Box, all the Champions began visibly sweating as Andrew and Wallace shook hands. A storm was coming for all of them, and its name was Andrew Townsend.

"You weren't too bad yourself Wallace" said Andrew as he shook Wallace's hand, "I can see why you were Champion for so long." Wallace smiled in appreciation. Andrew turned around just in time to be glomped by his girls, with Lucas, Barry, Georgia, and Bianca close behind.

"That was so awesome!" squealed Leaf. "That was the most intense battle I've ever seen." added Giselle.

"Thanks girls, I couldn't have done it without you. Same goes for you four," said Andrew as he looked at Lucas and the others, who smiled warmly.

"Congratulations my boy" said Mr. Goodshow as he walked up to the blonde trainer, handing him a large plaque and trophy. Andrew hoisted the trophy high above his head and the crowd once again gave a frenzied cheer. "I could get used to the limelight," said Andrew jokingly. Goodshow then leaned into Andrew's ear, "And by the way, nice catch all of them", causing Andrew to smirk.

He then felt two pairs of arms wrapping behind him. He looked behind him to see Leaf and Giselle looking at him hungrily. "We'll be thanking you personally tonight" whispered Leaf as the two Kanto natives kissed Andrew on his cheeks simultaneously.

(Sandgem Town)

The Townsend house was abuzz with screams of joy as Savannah and Ulysses watched their boy be crowned Hoenn Champion. They then saw Andrew be tackled by several girls, and later saw their son be kissed by two brunettes.

"Looks like we raised a ladies' man" Savannah giggled. "That's my boy!" said Ulysses proudly. Savannah couldn't help but smile as she began to imagine what her grandchildren would look like.

Their excitement reached a fever pitch as Andrew was interviewed by a news crew.

"Is there anything you'd like to say Mr. Townsend." "Yeah, there is," Andrew said as he took the microphone and looked directly into the camera.

"Mom, Dad, your little boy's coming home."

Savannah Townsend's shouts of joy could be heard all across Sandgem Town.

 **And that's that for Chapter 13. What a doozy. Truth be told, next chapter is going to be just one giant lemon, so if that isn't your thing, feel free to skip, you'll be missing next to nothing.**

 **With that said, I will A, B, C ya.**


	16. Chapter 14: A Champion's Reward

**Hey everyone. After a bit of deliberation, I decided "Screw it" (no pun intended) and I'm just going to make this chapter one massive-ass lemon. I'll have the next chapter up ASAP, so don't worry. With that said, let's jump right in.**

(2 Hours after Andrew's victory against Wallace)

Andrew trudged back to his suite exhausted. The interview never seemed to end. And that was just the beginning. Andrew was pulled into a photo-shoot with his team. He had never been one for photo-shoots, it always irritated him how people fussed over the slightest perceived blemish, and his team seemed to share his sentiments.

As Andrew dragged himself into his room, he swore he heard rustling, but he was too tired to care. "I take back what I said, I don't know if I can get used to this, I just want to sleep" groaned the Sinnoh native. Knowing that a comfortable bed was nearby made him even more exhausted.

"Awww, but we wanted to congratulate you," a voice said, letting out a giggle. "But we can wait until morning if you want, we're fine with just cuddling" said another voice, giggling as well.

"Who's there?" asked Andrew as he flicked the lights on. His eyes bulged as right before him sat Leaf and Giselle on a rather large bed. What was more surprising to Andrew was their attire, they were both in their undergarments, Leaf in a light green bra and panties, while Giselle's were bright red. Andrew felt blood start to trickle down his nose as he drank in their curvaceous forms. "L-Leaf, G-Giselle, w-what are you doing here?" asked the stunned blonde, still slightly mesmerized by the two scantily clad brunettes.

The two girls giggled and slid off the bed, walking towards Andrew, his eyes glued to their breasts as they bounced with every step they took. The Sinnoh native blushed furiously as the two Kanto girls squished his arms between their large breasts. "We did say we would congratulate you" purred Leaf, "Mr. Champion" added Giselle sultrily. Andrew shivered as he felt his member throb in his jeans. The two girls kissed Andrew on the cheek and that was all it took. Andrew felt his body energize. Andrew looked at Leaf and pulled her into a searing kiss, snaking his tongue into the Pallet native's mouth. Giselle didn't mind too much, the two had agreed to let Leaf go first since she met Andrew first. Andrew broke his kiss with Leaf and pulled Giselle in, to her surprise, but moaning happily regardless. She whispered to Andrew, "It's okay, Leaf can have her turn first, I don't mind." Andrew gave her another kiss to hold her over as he turned his attention back to Leaf. Pulling her into another kiss, his hands began to explore her creamy white body. Leaf let out a long moan as Andrew began to cup her large breasts and knead them. "S-so good" moaned Leaf.

Andrew looked at her and smirked, "I think it would be even better without this in the way" he said as he motioned to her light green bra. Leaf giggled and unhooked the fabric, revealing her D-Cup breasts, giggling as she saw Andrew's eyes light up, "Like what you see Mr. Champion?" she said as she made her breasts bounce slightly. Andrew carried her bridal style to the bed and gently laid her down, "You're so beautiful" he said softly, causing Leaf to blush. He climbed on top of Leaf and asked her, "Does this answer your earlier question?" and dove in, placing her right nipple firmly between his teeth and her left one between his fingers. Leaf let out a long moan as bolts of pleasure coursed through her, "D-Don't!" she whimpered as she ran her hand through Andrew's hair. As her other hand found its way onto the Sinnoh native's pants, Leaf's eyes widened as she felt something large, hot, and hard as a rock. " _Holy shit, he's enormous, no wonder the others looked so satisfied. Giselle is in for a shock_ " thought Leaf. She let out a slightly disappointed gasp as Andrew released his grasp on her nipples. "Are you ready Leaf?" asked Andrew, looking the brunette in the eye. She smiled, "I've been ready ever since I realized I loved you". Andrew gave her a loving kiss and slowly took off her soaked panties, revealing her maidenhood.

Andrew lined up his member with Leaf's entrance, Giselle gasping in shock as she got a glimpse of the Sinnoh native's organ, "H-he's so big" she muttered as she felt her crotch get slick.

Andrew slowly began to push, kissing Leaf as he did so. "S-so big" she moaned as Andrew reached her barrier. "Please Andrew, make me your's and your's alone" Leaf said lovingly. Andrew nodded and continued to push. Leaf cried out in pain as her hymen broke, tears springing from her eyes. She hated that her first time had to be so painful, especially when it was with the love of her life. Andrew cupped Leaf's cheek gently and kissed her tenderly. "I'm so sorry I've hurt you Leaf," said Andrew softly. Leaf looked at him and smiled, "It's okay Andrew, this had to happen eventually. I wouldn't want to have given this to anyone but you." Andrew smiled, "I will never hurt you Leaf Greene, never again." He kissed Leaf lovingly again, tears springing from her eyes once more, but this time these were tears of joy. Eventually, Leaf felt the pain subside, "You can start moving". Andrew nodded and began to slowly move in and out, being as gentle as possible, worried that she could still be sore from having her hymen broken.

Leaf let out a moan of pure ecstasy, "S-so f-full" she said. After a few minutes of slow moving, Leaf decided she wanted more. "Faster Andrew, please!" she cried. Andrew complied and began to speed up, also becoming more forceful with his thrusts. "YES! RIGHT THERE!" Leaf squealed. Andrew sat up and positioned Leaf onto his lap and began thrusting upwards. Leaf screamed as she felt Andrew's manhood hit deeper than ever before. It wasn't long before both of them were approaching the end of their ropes. "Leaf, I'm gonna..." groaned Andrew. "Inside! I want it inside!" moaned the girl from Pallet. Leaf screamed as she herself exploded, drenching Andrew's base in her juices and squeezing her already tight passage around Andrew's member. With a groan, Andrew rammed his tool as deep into Leaf as he could and fired like a cannon inside the brunette. After a few moments of heavy panting, Andrew slowly pulled out of Leaf, who groaned in displeasure as the feeling of fullness left her.

Panting, Andrew walked over to the fridge in his suite and pulled out a conveniently placed sports drink, chugging down half of it in seconds. Regaining his breath, he walked back into the room, when he felt two soft spheres press against his back and a pair of soft, slender arms wrap around his neck. Turning around, he was enveloped by Giselle into a searing kiss. As the two broke, Andrew gazed into Giselle's lust-filled eyes. "My turn" she purred as she began stroking the blonde's tool, causing it to swiftly harden once more. "Oh my, I've gotten you aroused." said Giselle as she pushed Andrew back onto the bed. She crawled up to him seductively, her breasts dangling in front of him, "Let me take responsibility for that, _big boy_ " she purred as she trailed her face down Andrew's torso, moaning as she ran her fingers across his toned muscles. As she reached Andrew's throbbing manhood, she inhaled deeply. It had a scent to it that screamed "masculine" and it made her head spin. She couldn't take it anymore and enveloped her lover's member with her mouth, causing Andrew to throw his head back in pleasure, gripping the sheets tightly.

"D-Don't stop Giselle, oh that's so good" he moaned. Giselle continued, happy she could make the love of her life feel this way. Eventually, she reached all the way to Andrew's base and inhaled deeply again. His scent was even stronger here and it turned her on immensely. After a few minutes, Andrew felt the pressure building, "G-Giselle, I'm gonna blow" he said, but the brunette didn't listen. Seconds later, Andrew's body spasmed and he fired his third load of the night into Giselle's mouth. She swirled it around, savoring its salty taste, then opened her mouth for Andrew to see. Andrew looked at his girlfriend and instantly went hard as steel, "Holy shit that's hot" he muttered, loud enough for Giselle to hear. She swallowed and giggled, happy she could get him so turned on.

Andrew then tackled her, "Now it's my turn" he whispered. He crept his way down, kissing Giselle's neck as he went, stopping at her breasts. Giselle giggled, "You've earned it" she said as she unhooked her red bra, allowing her breasts, which were D-cups as well, to bounce free. Andrew wasted no time and began to suck on her nipples like an infant, causing Giselle to gasp and moan in pleasure. "Y-you're just like a baby" she said, running her hand through his blonde hair as he kneaded her unattended breast.

After a few minutes, Andrew came up for air and kissed Giselle again. He peppered her with kisses as he traveled down her body past her breasts. Reaching her red panties, he could tell just how soaked they were, "You're so wet" he remarked. "I've waited so long for this day, to become one with the man I love" said Giselle. Andrew brought his face to hers, "Well you don't have to wait anymore." Giselle kissed him lovingly, tears of joy pouring from her eyes. She was going to give her first time to the man she loved more than anything else, and that made her so happy. As they broke the kiss Andrew gently took off her panties. He still felt kind of bad not contacting Giselle for all those years. He never realized how much she missed him, and he vowed that tonight he was going to make it up to her; he was going to do everything in his power to ensure her first time was lovemaking at its finest. Andrew brought his head level with Giselle's flower and began to lick, eliciting cries of pleasure from the brunette. He plunged his tongue in, causing her to arch her back, "D-Don't!" she squealed as she writhed in ecstasy. But her lover paid no attention to her whimpers and instead doubled down by lightly pinching her clit, causing Giselle to quickly grab a pillow and scream loudly into it. "S-S-Stop!" she whimpered, "I'll g-go crazy!" Andrew smirked, he decided to have a little fun. He stopped ministering to the small pink nub, causing Giselle to whimper in displeasure. "P-Please, k-keep doing it! I'm so close!" she cried. "But you said to stop," smirked Andrew. "N-No! Keep doing it! I'm begging you Andrew!" she cried. "As you wish" said Andrew as he returned to pleasuring Giselle. "YES!" she cried as she grabbed Andrew's head, "I'M CUMMING!" she screamed as her juices shot out from her, covering Andrew's face. Wiping himself off, he crawled on top of a heavily panting Giselle and kissed her deeply, Giselle quickly melting into the kiss and cupping his cheeks. "Are you ready?" asked Andrew.

"I am Andrew, I'm ready for you to make me your's. Take me and mark me as your's." she said as she kissed Andrew again. Andrew cupped her cheek as he began to push his tool inside her, "You're so beautiful Giselle," said Andrew softly, making the Kanto girl blush, "Y-you mean it?" Andrew simply looked at her, "I take it back, beautiful's not good enough, you're a goddess" he said. Giselle began to cry tears of joy, she felt so loved and desired, and lunged at her blonde-haired lover, "Oh Andrew!" she cried as she kissed him passionately, "you seem to know just what to say to make me love you even more." Andrew continued to push until he reached her hymen. Giselle looked at him and kissed his gently, "Make me your woman" she said. Andrew nodded and pushed until he had fully sheathed himself inside of her.

Giselle cried as she felt pain course through her, digging her nails into Andrew's back, drawing blood. But Andrew didn't care, he would go to hell and back if it meant the pain Giselle felt right now would go away. Andrew ran his hand through her long brown hair, kissing her gently. "I-It hurts." whimpered Giselle. It tore Andrew apart to see his love in so much pain, he began to shed a few tears of his own. "I-I'm so sorry Giselle, I've hurt you" said Andrew. Giselle quickly pulled him into a loving kiss, "Don't you ever say sorry for this, this is what I wanted. You've made me so happy by letting me give you my first time."

Meanwhile, Leaf had regained her hold on reality. She wanted to crawl over to Andrew and Giselle, but she decided against it. She decided to let Giselle experience her first time alone and opted to just watch.

After a minute or so, Giselle rolled her hips, moaning as she felt pleasure course through her. "Y-you can move Andrew". "Alright" said the blonde as he began to gently move in and out. As time went on, Giselle moaned loudly as the pain she had felt was replaced with mind-numbing ecstasy. "Faster!" she yelled. The Sinnoh native nodded and picked up the pace, earning squeals of pleasure from the brunette. She moaned even more as Andrew latched his mouth onto her breasts, which were bouncing wildly. "S-So big!" she yelped, "MORE!" After a few minutes of pounding, Giselle felt like she was about to fall apart, "I-I'm close!" she cried. "Me too" groaned Andrew. "Inside! I want your seed inside of me!" Giselle screamed. A few seconds later, Andrew rammed his tool into Giselle with every ounce of force he could throw behind it and began to unload. This sent the Kanto native over the edge, screaming as she too orgasmed, her walls tightening around Andrew's member and spewing her juices all over her lover.

As Andrew pulled out he rolled off of Giselle, the two panting. He then felt the two Kanto girls snuggle up to him, one on each side. "That was incredible Andrew," squeaked Giselle. "You said it" said Leaf. Andrew simply smiled, "I'm glad I was able to pleasure such beautiful ladies" causing the two to blush, "S-Shut up" said Leaf as she buried her head into Andrew's chest, earning a laugh from the blonde. "I can see why Dawn and the others looked so satisfied" said Giselle. "I don't know if I'm fully done yet" purred Leaf as she reached for Andrew's organ, slowly stroking it. Giselle soon joined in, "Me neither". The two giggled as they pressed their large breasts against their lover. "We love you Andrew Townsend," they said simultaneously. "I love you girls too, more than any of you will ever know." "Wanna prove it?" asked Leaf coyly. Andrew simply smirked and rolled on top of a laughing Leaf, "You're going to be the first to find out." He said as he pulled Leaf in for another searing kiss.

 **Well, that's over. A bit of fluff cuz I'm a bit of a sucker for that romantic stuff. Well, I'll be getting back to the main story next chapter. As said in the previous chapter, Andrew's heading home to Sinnoh, and that means Cynthia is the next champion in his crosshairs.**

 **I'm done here, I will A, B, C ya.**


	17. Chapter 15: Family Reunions

**Hey guys! I'm back. This chapter will be starting the Sinnoh leg of the journey, which means a few reunions for the group. There will be some songs here as well. Strap in folks, this is probably gonna be a long one, with a good bit of fluff cuz I'm a sucker for that. With that out of the way, let's jump right in.**

 _Petalburg City, 1 day after Andrew's Victory_

Andrew walked out of his room, Leaf and Giselle hanging off his arms, to see the everyone else waiting for him in the lobby. Also there were Max, Caroline, and Norman. "Congratulations Andrew!" said Max as he hugged the older trainer. "Thanks Max," said Andrew as he smiled warmly. "Congratulations" said Norman as he shook Andrew's hand, Andrew wincing a little as he felt his hand get crushed by the much stronger man.

"So Andrew can I see your legends?" Max asked excitedly. "Sure thing Max," said Andrew. Max's eyes lit up as he dashed outside, Norman and Caroline looking at each other confused.

Out on the field Andrew gathered all the Cherish Balls and hurled them skyward, "Come out and say hi guys!" Max's jaw dropped as Articuno, Regigigas, Latios, Meloetta, Uxie, Mespirit, and Darkrai appeared, stars in his eyes as he inspected each of them, the legendaries staring curiously at the boy. Max was slightly hesistant to go up to Regigigas however, he would never forget the thrashing the Colossal Pokemon had given him. "They're so cool!" Max yelled as he looked like a kid on Christmas Day.

"I'm certain I'll be catching a few more," Andrew laughed, "and here comes number eight" as Cresselia gracefully swooped in, landing next to the blonde. "It's good to see you Cresselia, I've been expecting you" said Andrew as Cresselia nuzzled the trainer. Andrew then took out a Cherish Ball and captured the legendary Psychic type, stunning the Maples.

"D-did Andrew just capture a legendary without a battle?" Norman asked, not believeing what he saw. Almost instantly, Dawn and Miette had tackled him, begging him to let them use the graceful Psychic type in their respective competitions. Andrew laughed and reminded them that they could as long as the graceful Pokemon was fine with it. "Thank you so much Andrew!" squealed the two bluenettes as they kissed Andrew on the cheek.

After a few more minutes, Andrew and the gang boarded the ferry for Sinnoh and said their goodbyes.

 _3 days later, 5 miles off the coast of Sinnoh_

Andrew stood on the deck of the ship as it made its final approach to Twinleaf Town. On the deck with him were Torterra, Luxray, Roserade, and Staraptor, as well as Lucas, Barry, Dawn, and their starters.

"There it is guys, home" Andrew said excitedly The group nodded in agreement, it was great to be back in their home region.

"So Andrew, what's first?" asked Dawn as she snuggled up to Andrew. "Well my sapphire since we're docking in Twinleaf I was planning on paying your mom a visit. This caused the bluenette to perk up, "Thank you so much Andrew! I've been wanting to see mom for a while now, I didn't really get to see her last time I was here.

A few hours later and the group had made landfall and were now headed towards Dawn's house. The bluenette noticed her lover had a nervous look on her face, "What's wrong sweetie?" she asked. Lucas and the others also look concerned for their friend. "I'm fine guys, I'm just worried what Johanna will think of our 'arrangement'". Dawn simply hugged her boyfriend, "Andrew there's no need to worry, my mom trusts you, she wouldn't have let you travel to Hoenn with me if she didn't. Plus she's understanding. Once she sees that we love each other she'll be fine with it." Andrew felt better at hearing his blue-haired girlfriend's catchphrase. "You're right Dawn, things will be alright."

As Dawn knocked on the door, a voice was heard, "Coming!". Out stepped a beautiful woman no older than forty. "DAWN! It's so good to see you sweetie!" said Johanna as she enveloped her daughter into a tight hug.

"Mom...can't...breathe!" Dawn managed to get out.

"Sorry honey, I've just missed you so much," said the mother as she surveyed the large group, her eyes narrowing as she saw Andrew, something he noticed.

"Hello Johanna, it's been a while" said Andrew, extending his hand out, which Johanna shook. "It has Andrew" she said smiling, though Andrew had a gut feeling that it was fake. "So Dawn, what are you doing here?" asked Johanna. "Well Mom we just arrived in Sinnoh and we decided we'd spend the night here before we head out and continue our journey. Andrew's taking on all the leagues again" explained Dawn. Andrew gulped when he saw Johanna slightly wince at his name.

 _"Well shit, not even 10 minutes in and I've already pissed her off. I'm screwed_ " thought Andrew as everyone else went inside. As Andrew was about to enter Johanna stopped him.

"Alright Andrew, I know all about this little 'arrangement' you and those girls made and while I don't agree with it, I'm willing to tolerate it for now. But there is to be absolutely no funny business in this house and I swear to Arceus himself I will hunt you down and castrate you if you ever break my Dawn's heart." Andrew went white as a sheet, "Y-Yes ma'am" he said, visibly terrified. Seeing that she had thoroughly scared him, Johanna's demeanor did a complete turn around. Smiling warmly, she gestured inside, "Now come in, you must be starving."

Andrew needed no further encouragement as he almost bolted inside, sitting next to Dawn on the couch. Dawn noticed how pale her lover looked and facepalmed. "Mom gave you a talking to huh? Did she threaten to castrate you?" Andrew simply shivered, causing the girl to sigh. Putting her hand on Andrew's shoulder, she looked at her boyfriend, "No need to worry Andrew, she's done this to every boy who's expressed an interest in me. Kenny got the same treatment." Andrew chuckled at her catchphrase, then groaned. "What's wrong?" asked the bluenette.

"Fucking hell I forgot about Kenny." "What about him?" "You do realize he has a crush on you the size of that Wailord I fought right? When he sees you're with me he'll go ballistic."

"Crap, you're right. If I know Kenny that is exactly what will happen, he'll challenge you to a battle to prove to me how much better he is. But don't worry Andrew, I only have eyes for you" she said as she kissed Andrew on the cheek.

"Thanks Dawn" said Andrew.

As the night wore on Andrew realized as long as he didn't make any moves he and Johanna would get along fine. Not wanting to push his luck Andrew opted to sleep outside, as did Lucas and Barry; this earned a nod of approval from Johanna and a groan from the girls. None of the three boys wanted to get on Johanna's bad side.

As the three boys went outside they set up their tent and started a campfire. For hours they told stories, laughed, and shot the breeze. They were being guys and they enjoyed it. Eventually Andrew got out his guitar and the three decided to sing.

Meanwhile the girls were talking when they heard music and singing. Johanna came out of her room, "What's that noise?" "Probably Andrew and his guitar" responded Rosa, earning a surprised look from Johanna. "He's really good" added Giselle, "we should go listen". The girls nodded and went to the window just as the boys started their next song. ( _"Come and Get Your Love" by Redbone, watch?v=NiG_o6nBp6I )_

( _A/N: Andrew is the main for the first section, Lucas the second (1:07), Barry the third (2:42), chorus is all three, 2:04 to 2:20 is Lucas and Barry)_

Andrew and the guys began laughing as they stopped, they were having a blast. They suddenly heard light clapping coming from the house. They looked to see all the girls watching them. They smirked, stood up, and bowed as if they were professional musicians.

"Alright guys, I got another one" said Andrew as he re-tuned his guitar. ( _"Missing" by William Michael Morgan_ ) and began to sing.

Johanna was watching as well, surprised at Andrew's talent. She looked over to see her daughter staring dreamily at the boy, she was hopelessly in love with Andrew. She saw that the other girls, minus Georgia and Bianca, had similar stares. They were all crazy in love with Andrew. Maybe she had been a little too hard on him she began to wonder.

She looked over to see Barry whispering something to Andrew, who looked at Barry with a smirk. "Hey Bianca, can you come out here?" called Andrew. The blonde girl cheerfully skipped out, "What's up Andrew?" she chirped. Andrew smiled, "Well Barry here told me it's your birthday in a few days," Bianca immediately hugged Barry tightly, "You remembered!" she squealed. Andrew continued, "And he wanted to give you an early birthday present." Bianca looked at Andrew curiously. Andrew re-tuned his guitar and began to play again. ( _Song is "How Sweet It Is" by James Taylor_ )

As the first verse left Andrew's mouth, Barry walked up to his girlfriend, "Bianca, may we dance?" Bianca's hands flew to her mouth, "Y-yes," she said nervously as the two began to dance. The girls looked on surprised and cooed, Barry usually wasn't one for romance.

By the time Andrew finished Bianca had tears in her eyes. She looked up at Barry and kissed him passionately, while Andrew and Lucas looked on smiling. "I love you Barry," the Unovan said, "I love you so much". "I love you too Bianca" said Barry softly as he cupped her cheeks and pulled her in for another kiss.

The girls looked on, their hearts melted at the romantic scene in front of them. Even Johanna was moved. "I guess I was a bit too harsh with him," said Johanna softly.

Andrew and Lucas snickered as Barry turned to face them. "What's so funny?" he asked, unaware his face was now covered in lip marks from Bianca's lipstick. Even the girls giggled a little. When he realized what they were laughing at he blushed, "S-Shut up" he said, punching the other two boys in the arm. "Thanks by the way Andrew, I owe you one," said Barry. "Don't sweat it," said Andrew.

Everyone realized it was getting late and retired to bed. The girls went to their rooms and the boys crawled into their tent, their Pokemon sleeping outside in the backyard.

 _The Next Day_

Andrew and his group were preparing to leave Dawn's house. Johanna had pulled Andrew aside to apologize for her harshness the previous day, saying she saw how in love her daughter was with him. Andrew simply smiled and hugged the mother, accepting her apology and promising to never hurt Dawn or break her heart. As Andrew reached for the doorknob he felt a similar feeling deep in his gut. It was the same feeling he had before the betrayal, and it worried him. Steeling himself, he opened the door, and found an auburn haired boy staring back at him. " _Are you fucking kidding me Arceus?_ " thought Andrew, he swore he heard Arceus mischievously chuckling.

"H-Hey Kenny, what's crackin'?" asked the blonde. "Oh hi Andrew, I was just stopping by to see if Dawn was here" Kenny said, Andrew noticing a hint of venom in his voice.

Andrew had known of Kenny's crush on Dawn since Kenny had dueled Ash for her companionship, she had told him personally about it. He knew Kenny did not like him since Dawn had traveled with Andrew and not him. They had run into each other throughout their Hoenn journey and Andrew could see the contempt Kenny had for the Sandgem native every time they met.

Kenny then spotted Dawn talking with a redhead in green clothes. "Dawn!" he exclaimed as he ran towards the bluenette, who raised a hand, stopping him. "There's something you should know Kenny." She walked up to Andrew and in front of everyone, including her mother, pulled the blonde into a passionate kiss, moaning a bit for added effect. "Andrew and I are dating."

Andrew and Dawn thought the exact same thing as they say Kenny simmer with rage, _"3...2...1"_. "WHAT!" roared Kenny, "BUT WHY? I'VE KNOWN YOU FAR LONGER!" He then turned his gaze to Andrew, who stepped back a bit as he saw the murderous gaze the Twinleaf native was shooting him. "YOU!" he roared, pointing at the blonde, "YOU TOOK HER FROM ME!"

Dawn knew she would have to defuse the situation fast or things would get very violent very fast. "Kenny, I've never liked you that way. I like you, but as a brother."

Kenny didn't seem to listen. He pointed at Andrew and yelled, "YOU. ME. BATTLE. NOW! I'm going to show Dawn that I'm better than you."

A determined look soon took over Andrew's face, "Have it your way Kenny. I'll battle you, but only because I love Dawn with all my heart and I would do anything to protect her." Dawn looked at Andrew lovingly, placing a hand over her racing heart, while Johanna looked on in approval. " _I was too hard on him, he'll treat her right_ " the mother thought as she smiled. Kenny however was fuming and stormed off to the battlefield not far from Dawn's house.

"Kenny think about this for a minute. I'm the Champion of Hoenn and Kalos. Let's talk this out." said Andrew calmly, but Kenny didn't listen. "I'm not backing down Townsend. I am going to crush you and show Dawn that I'm better for her." Andrew sighed, "Looks like we're doing this the hard way. Georgia, can you ref this one." Georgia nodded and the three got into their respective positions.

"This unofficial one on one battle between Kenny and Andrew will now commence. Trainers reveal your Pokemon."

"Empoleon, take the stage!" roared Kenny as the massive penguin appeared, directing a murderous gaze at Andrew.

Andrew simply fastened his cap to his head and pulled out a Pokeball, "Flareon, time to crank up the heat!" he said as the small red fox appeared. This irritated Kenny, Andrew was deliberately using a Pokemon with a type disadvantage.

"You think you're so good that you can win with a Fire Type huh? Try this on for size, Empoleon, **Hydro Cannon**!" yelled Kenny as Empoleon fired a jet of water at the fox.

"Flareon dodge and use **Flare Blitz** and follow up with **Iron Tail**." said Andrew calmly. The fox nodded and shot towards Empoleon, cloaked in fire and effortlessly dodging the **Hydro Cannon** " As he slammed into Empoleon, sending the penguin skyward, his tail began glowing silver. Flareon then jumped and swung his tail down, sending Empoleon crashing into the ground. When the dust settled, Empoleon lay in a crater, out cold. "Empoleon is unable to battle, Flareon and Andrew win!" said Georgia. Andrew simply walked over to Flareon and pet him affectionately, causing the small fox to purr. Flareon them climbed onto Andrew's shoulder as the boy walked over to Kenny, who was on his knees in tears. Andrew put his hand on Kenny's shoulder as the Twinleaf native looked at him, tears pouring out of his eyes.

"Kenny, I don't want to be your enemy. Let's bury the hatchet right here, just take my hand." Kenny contemplate for a few seconds. To ANdrew's joy, Kenny grabbed Andrew's hand and the blonde pulled him up, smiling. "I'm sorry Andrew. I overreacted, I just really wanted to be with Dawn." he sniffled. Andrew put his hand on the other boy's shoulder, "I understand Kenny, Dawn's a wonderful girl, who wouldn't want to be with her?" asked Andrew, causing Dawn to blush. "You're right Andrew, if she's happy, I'm happy."

Andrew patted the other boy's back, "There you go buddy, you're already rocking on the road to recovery." Kenny then turned to the bluenette, "Dawn, I'm sorry. I can see now that you're happy with Andrew, and that's all that matters." he said as he smiled weakly. To his surprise, Dawn ran up and hugged him, "No need to worry Kenny, just don't let your emotions get to you like that." "You got it 'Dee Dee'", Kenny said,a mischievous grin on his face. Andrew simply snickered, he knew of that nickname's backstory. "I TOLD YOU DON'T CALL ME THAT!" yelled an embarrassed Dawn. Everyone looked confused. Andrew whispered to Lucas, "I'll tell you guys later".

Fifteen minutes later the group was ready to depart Twinleaf. They said their goodbyes and headed for Sandgem Town.

30 minutes later, Andrew's face lit up as he saw his hometown. Lucas and Barry followed suit. Andrew quickly called out his first four Pokemon, telling them they were almost home. "Hey guys, I'll race you to my house!" Andrew said as he took off, his Pokemon not far behind. Lucas and Barry sprinted after him. Dawn and the other girls quickly followed, eager to see where the man of their dreams had grown up. Georgia and Bianca ran after Lucas and Barry because they had no idea where anything was.

As Andrew charged down his home street, he and the others failed to notice the attention they were getting, even though a Torterra running full tilt down a street is hard to miss.

"Is that Savannah's boy?" asked one man. "Is that Lucas?" asked a woman. "Who are all these girls and why are they running after these boys?" asked another resident.

Eventually. Andrew and the others reached the Pokeshop. "Here we are guys, Home Sweet Home." Roxanne looked confused, "This is a Pokeshop Andrew". Andrew then pointed to the right and they saw a decently sized house connected to the shop. It had a small pathway leading to a, intricately carved solid oak door. Andrew walked up to the door, heart pounding.

After knocking a few times, a feminine voice was heard, "I'll be there in a minute!" Seconds later a beautiful young woman with blonde hair stepped out, "What can I do for y-" asked the woman before she gripped the side of the door, almost stumbling backwards, "A-Andrew?" Andrew simply smiled and pulled the woman into a tight hug, "Hey Mom" he said. That was all it took to send the young woman into a sobbing fit, mumbling incoherently as she buried her head into her son's chest; Andrew now towered over his mother who stood at 5'4. Andrew rubbed her back and gripped her tighter, "I know Mom, I'm here" he said softly. Everyone smiled at the tender moment between mother and son.

"Savannah what's all-" the girls looked to see a tall, handsome man with brown hair standing awestruck at the embracing pair. Andrew looked up and smiled, "Hey Dad". The man simply ran up to the pair and embraced them, "My son, you've returned." he said, his voice cracking. Andrew shed a few tears himself, "Yeah, i-it's me, I missed you guys so much" everyone shed a tear, touched by the joyful reunion of a family.

"M-M-My baby boy" sniffled Savannah, "My beautiful baby boy is back." Andrew simply smiled, "Yes Mom, I'm back, sorry I haven't been keeping in touch." "I-I'ts alright baby" said the woman, "You're here now, that's all that matters." She looked behind her son to see a large group of people, two of which she recognized. "Lucas? Barry?" "Hi Mrs. Townsend," they said as they waved, the two boys were like sons to Savannah and Ulysses.

She pulled back from the hug and took a good look at her son. "Look at you, my beautiful baby boy has grown up into a handsome young man," said Savannah proudly. Andrew scratched the back of his head in embarrassment, "Moooom".

Savannah then turned her gaze to the large collection of females. "And who are these beautiful ladies?" all the girls blushed. "Let's go inside, I'll explain everything." said Andrew.

As they went inside, Andrew's parents noticed as Andrew sat down, six girls seemed to crowd around him. They also saw a redhead sit next to Lucas and a blonde sit next to Barry.

"So Andrew" spoke up Ulysses, "What's happened since, well, that day?" Andrew looked at his parents straight in the face and said, "Well I got a girlfriend," his mother squealed while his father smiled. "Oh I'm so happy for you, who is it?" "Well, it's them" Andrew said, blushing lightly as he motioned to the six girls crowded around him. "What do you- oh I see." said Savannah, a cheeky grin on her face, "I knew my little Andy would be popular with the ladies", causing Lucas and Barry to snicker, "Oh brother" said Andrew embarrassed. "And who are these two?" asked Savannah, motioning to Georgia and Bianca. Andrew grinned, time for some payback. Well, the redhead is Georgia, she's dating Lucas, and the blonde is Bianca, she's with Barry". "Oh I'm so happy for you three!" she squealed, while Andrew flashed a shit-eating grin to his male friends, who were blushing in embarrassment.

"So Andrew, care to introduce us to your girls" asked Ulysses, the pride evident in his voice.

"Well first there's Dawn, she's a Coordinator from Twinleaf and the girl I traveled with in Hoenn." Dawn simply waved. "I remember you, you won the Sinnoh Grand Festival last year, that was a wonderful performance," commented Savannah, "Thank you Mrs. Townsend." "Next is Rosa, she's a trrainer from Unova. Turns out she was a fan of me." Rosa nodded, "Andrew inspired me to go out on my own journey, and I'm glad I did," she said as she smiled lovingly at Andrew. "Next are Leaf and Giselle, they're trainers from Kanto," "Andrew saved both of us during his journey in Kanto, and we've loved him ever since" said Leaf, Giselle nodding in agreement. "Next is Miette, she's a Performer from Kalos." "Before we even met, Andrew rescued one of my Pokemon. He's helped me so much, how could I not have fallen in love with him?" she asked, causing the two parents to beam in pride. "And finally there's Roxanne, she was the Gym Leader for Rustboro City in Hoenn." "Andrew left quite the impression on me when we first met. It wasn't until he left that I realized I loved him, I was heartbroken when I couldn't find him. But Arceus gave me another chance when he walked through the doors of my Gym a few months ago, and I've been happy ever since," said Roxanne as she kissed Andrew on the cheek.

"Well Andrew I must say I love all of your girls, they're wonderful," said Savannah, causing the girls to blush, "They are indeed Mom, I love them and I would do anything for them." They blushed even more, "We love you too Andrew" they chorused, causing the parents to smile.

"I missed you so much Andrew" said Savannah, tears returning to her eyes, "I would find myself staring at this picture of us for hours on end" she sniffled as she held up the photograph she had been clutching during the Hoenn League.

"Oh my Arceus, that's Andrew?" asked Rosa. Savannah nodded. "He looks sooo adorable!" cooed Roxanne. "It feels like just yesterday his father and I brought him home from the hospital," lamented Savannah, "and now my baby boy's all grown up." She began to cry, lamenting that she would never be able to hold Andrew in her arms like she did all those years ago. Andrew walked over and began to soothe her, "Mom, I'll always be your little boy, even when I'm an old man, I'll still be your little boy." Eventually the emotional mother calmed down, "I know sweetie, I'll always remember when you would fit in my arms. That picture of us is my favorite and it always will be."

Andrew and his friends spent the rest of the day at Andrew's house. Andrew showed the girls around and spent most of his time with his family, he knew they missed him and he wanted to be with them as long as possible.

The next day, Andrew and his gang were treated to a massive breakfast prepared by Savannah as a sendoff to her little boy. Once the gang was ready to leave, Andrew thanked his parents for everything and hugged them tightly, causing Savannah to break down again. Andrew promised he would call every chance he had. With a final hug, Andrew continued on his journey, his friends in tow.

 **And that's that for Chapter 15, a bit of a lengthy one. Thank you to everyone who has been reading so far and who has favorited, I appreciate it.**

 **I'm done here, and I will A, B, C ya.**


	18. Chapter 16: A Trip Down Memory Lane

**Hey guys, I'm back. I can't seem to thank you guys enough when it comes to viewing this story. I've had this idea bouncing around inside my head for a while now. I'm done talking, let's get back to the story, shall we?**

(Route 202)

"Man this brings back memories!" said Andrew as the group left Sandgem Town. Andrew had brought out his first four Pokemon: Torterra, Luxray, Roserade, and Staraptor, to walk with him, it felt symbolic to him.

"What type of memories?" asked Miette. "Well this route was where I made my first two captures" Andrew said, motioning to the lion walking next to him and the hawk perched in Torterra's tree, "You remember this place right guys?" the two Pokemon nodded, this was where they first met their beloved Trainer.

(Flashback: 9 years ago)

A 10 year old Andrew Townsend was running along Route 202, his Turtwig right behind him. It had been around a month and a half since the turtle Pokemon had hatched, and the two had become best friends ever since.

As the boy was running, he felt himself trip over something and crashed into the ground. He looked up to see what he had tripped over and to his surprise, there was a very annoyed Shinx glaring at him. Turtwig quickly ran up to protect his trainer, growling at the blue Pokemon.

"Looks like we're about to have our first battle Turtwig," grinned Andrew. "Use **Tackle**!" he commanded. Turtwig charged the cat, hitting him head on. Shinx quickly charged Turtwig, eager to return the favor, "Quick use **Withdraw**!" shouted Andrew. Turtwig nodded and withdrew into his shell, causing the Shinx to stumble back as it slammed its head into Turtwig's rock hard shell. Andrew saw this as his chance as he hurled a Pokeball at the stunned Flash Pokemon, a ping signifying its capture, "Alright!" cried Andrew as he picked up the ball and held it over his head triumphantly. Andrew called out Shinx, who still looked a little stunned. Kneeling down, he spoke to him, "Hey, I'm sorry I tripped over you. I'm a trainer just starting out and I was hoping you'd join me, together we can become stronger than we could ever imagine. So what do you say?" Shinx thought about it for a minute, then he put his paw onto the Pokeball. "You want to join me?" Shinx nodded, causing Andrew to smile, "Welcome then, I'm, Andrew and this is my buddy Turtwig." "Twig," said Turtwig as he waved at the little blue Pokemon.

(3 hours later, still in Flashback, near Jublife City)

As Andrew, Turtwig, and Shinx were heading towards Jublife City, he spotted something in a nearby tree. Creeping up to it, he saw that it was a Starly, but this one looked different. This Starly was light brown rather than the almost black of a normal Starly. "This one looks different, let's try to catch it." said Andrew, as Turtwig and Shinx nodded. "Alright Shinx," whispered Andrew, "use **Charge** and on my command use **Spark** ". Shinx nodded and began charging up. "NOW!" yelled Andrew as Shinx fired a bolt of electricity at the startled bird. Boosted by **Charge,** **Spark** did massive damage, causing Starly to faint instantly. Andrew quickly threw a Pokeball, catching the bird. "Great job Shinx, that was one powerful attack," praised Andrew as he pet Shinx affectionately, causing him to purr loudly.

(End Flashback)

"And that's how I met these two" said Andrew, "I'm glad they agreed to come with me, they've become stronger than I ever would have imagined." This caused Luxray to nuzzle Andrew, purring in appreciation, while Staraptor smiled at the boy, he was glad he joined Andrew as well.

As Andrew finished his story, the group approached Jublife City. Noticing it was getting late, they decided to spend the night in the Pokemon Center.

The next day, the group headed east towards Oreburgh City, where Andrew would battle Roark.

While travelling down Route 203, Andrew told them another story, this time how he captured Roserade.

(Flashback, 1 day after capturing Shinx and Starly)

Andrew was sitting in a clearing, enjoying lunch along with Turtwig, Shinx, and Starly, who he had found out from Professor Rowan was a shiny Pokemon.

Andrew turned as he heard rustling coming from his backpack. Suddenly, a tiny green Pokemon, a Budew, popped out clutching an Oran Berry. The baby Pokemon held the berry triumphantly in his mouth, but quickly dropped it when he realized he had been spotted. As Andrew approached the little Pokemon, it began to shake and whine in terror. "Hey, hey, it's okay. I'm not going to hurt you little guy" soothed the boy as he picked up the little Pokemon. Picking up the Oran Berry, he asked Budew, "You hungry?" Budew quickly nodded and scarfed down the berry, earning a laugh from the boy. Andrew reached into his bag and pulled out a box of Pokefeed, pouring some of the little brown pellets into an empty bowl, "Help yourself, there's plenty to go around" Budew looked nervously at the other three Pokemon, who were happily munching away, and decided he had nothing to lose. Biting down on a pellet, he quickly realized that the little brown niblets were delicious and rapidly finished his food.

Once lunch was over, Andrew packed his things and prepared to continue his journey. He was stopped when he heard Budew cry out. "What's wrong?" asked Andrew. Budew began jumping up and down, "Budew bud!" staring at the Pokeballs on Andrew's belt. "You want to come with me Budew?" Budew jumped excitedly, "Budew!" "Well alright then, just tap this ball," said Andrew as he held out a Pokeball. Budew quickly hopped over to the red and white ball and tapped the center, getting sucked in, a ping signifying his capture.

Andrew called out Budew and hugged the little grass type, "Welcome aboard little guy. I just know that together we'll become stronger beyond our wildest dreams." He placed Budew on his shoulder and the little party continued on their way to Oreburgh.

(Flashback end)

Roserade had begun to shed a few tears as he remembered the kindness Andrew had shown him all those years ago and ran over to his trainer, embracing his waist. "Rose rose" he said, tears in his eyes. Andrew smiled and ruffled the Grass type's white head, "Don't mention it buddy, I'm glad you joined me all those years ago, and I know our best days are just ahead, I can feel it deep inside of me". Everyone looked on, smiling at the scene in front of them.

The sun was setting as they entered Oreburgh City. The gym was likely closed until morning so they got rooms at the Pokemon Center.

(The Next Day, Oreburgh Gym)

Roark had just opened the gym for the day and was observing some fossils. He failed to hear to hear the door open and almost jumped when he heard a familiar voice, although it sounded deeper than he remembered.

"This collection you have is something else Roark." Roark whirled around to see a boy in a blue cap and Mareepskin jacket. "Andrew?" he asked, "Who else?" grinned the boy, extending his hand, which Roark gladly shook. "You've certainly grown from the boy with the Turtwig, Mr. Champion of Hoenn AND Kalos" the rock-type leader smirked. "Hey, your Roxanne, I've heard about you, word is you run a mean Rock-type Gym in Hoenn." Roxanne shook her head, "USED to," said Roxanne as she kissed Andrew's cheek, "now I'm traveling with my boyfriend." "Well Roark" grinned Andrew, "you're my first gym in Sinnoh, again." Roark smirked, "And you're going to have your back to the wall, again" referencing how Andrew had won his Badge fairly narrowly, his Turtwig edging out Roark's Cranidos to win Andrew the match.

"The official battle between Roark and Andrew will now commence." "Golem, time to bowl over the competition." said Roark as a ball of rock jumped out and landed with a thud. "I've been training this guy for a while now and it's high time he has his baptism of fire. Golett, let's rock!" yelled Andrew as the rotund Pokemon appeared. Roark looked surprised, he had never seen one of these Pokemon before.

"Alright Golem use **Brick Break** " "Take it," said Andrew calmly, which shocked many, except for Andrew and Miette. The attack connected, but nothing happened. "What the hell?" "Golett is part Ghost-type, Fighting type moves do nothing to him." explained Andrew. "Our turn, Golett use **Rollout** to lead into a **Shadow Punch** " Golett nodded as he pulled his extremities in and rolled towards Golem. As he popped out of his ball he slugged Golem with a fist covered in ghostly energy, causing the Rock type to stumble backwards. "Golem recover and use **Fire Blast** " Golem nodded as he spewed a searing hot jet of flames at Golett. "Use **Rollout** to dodge" Golett curled into a ball again and rolled effortlessly out of the way. "Golem stop him with **Bulldoze** " Golem stomped the ground and a stone pillar erupted from underneath the ball that was Golett, launching the Pokemon skyward. Andrew grinned, "Now Golett use **Earthquake**!" commanded the blonde as Golett fell down. The Ghost type uncurled and cocked back his fist, slamming it into the ground as he landed, causing the entire building to shake and knocking Golem out. "Golem is unable to battle, Golett wins". "Very clever of you Andrew" complemented Roark. "Steelix, show Andrew the door!" Roard said as the massive steel snake appeared and stared down Golett who stepped back in fear. "Come on Golett, Roark's Golem is no pushover, so you can beat Steelix no problem, I know it." This eased Golett and the rotund Pokemon stood his ground. "Steelix versus Golett begin".

"Steelix use **Stealth Rock"** Steelix proceeded to launch several large rocks that landed around the battlefield. " _This again? I'm getting serious deja vu_ " thought Andrew. "Alright Golett use **Shadow Ball** " Golett launched a ghostly ball at Steelix but the large snake seemed unfazed. "Use **Ice Fang!"** yelled Roark as the large snake bit down on Golett with his ice-covered fangs, dealing heavy damage. As Steelix let go the little Pokemon panted heavily.

"Come on Golett, we can do this! Use **Bulldoze** to launch yourself up and follow it up with **Hammer Arm**!". Golett nodded and dutifully stomped his foot, causing cracks to appear on the battlefield. Golett quickly rolled into a ball and just as a caught up with the crack, a stone pillar burst from the ground, catapulting Golett into the air. Golett then streaked towards Steelix, his fist glowing white. With a resounding _clang,_ almost as if a gong was being struck, Golett's fist crashed into Steelix's head for massive damage. The move was risky, as Golett took damage from **Bulldoze** , but it seemed to have paid off. Both Pokemon now looked like they could faint at any second. "Steelix push through and use **Dragon Tail** " ordered Roark quickly, and the massive steel snake swung his tail, now colored purple, into Golett, sending the Ghost Type sprawling. But the plucky Pokemon refused to give in and shakily stood up.

"That's the spirit Golett! You can do this, I have faith in you!" yelled Andrew. As the words of encouragement reached Golett's ears, he let out a loud cry as he began to glow white. " _Well I'll be damned..._ " thought Andrew as Golett began to grow. When the light died down, Golett now towered over Andrew, whereas he was previously waist height to the boy. He was taller and bulkier. "Alright Golett! You evolved!" shouted Andrew. Roark was visibly sweating, he knew he now stood no chance against this freshly evolved Pokemon.

"Alright Golurk let's wrap this up with **Fire Punch**!" yelled Andrew as he pointed at a panting Steelix. Golurk pulled his legs in, revealing a large rocket thruster and rocketed towards Steelix, his fist glowing blue with fire. Golurk crashed into Steelix with blistering speed and rammed his fist directly into Steelix's nose, sending the snake crashing into the wall, knocked out.

"Steelix is unable to battle Golurk is the winner." As the two returned their Pokemon and praised them for their efforts Roarked looked at Andrew.

"Well Andrew this has been one hell of a battle but it's time for it to end. Lets see if you remember this guy. Rampardos show them your power!" The large gray and blue Pokemon appeared and stomped his foot. Andrew simply grinned, pulling out a Pokeball with "P.V." etched into it. "This guy certainly will. Torterra lead us to victory!" Andrew cried as his loyal starter landed with a thud. Rampardos saw his opponent and snorted angrily, he wanted payback for Torterra defeating him as a Turtwig. The massive tortoise simply grinned, he remembered this guy.

"Alright buddy let's kick this off with **Seed Bomb**!" commanded Andrew as Torterra launched several large seeds from his mouth. "Use **Zen Headbutt**!" ordered Roark. Rampardos nodded and charged through the barrage of explosive seeds.

"Use **Iron Head** now!" barked Andrew. Torterra charged towards Rampardos, his head glowing silver. With a resounding clash the two Pokemon collided with each other, both refusing to give in. "Torterra use **Energy Ball**!" commanded Andrew. The tortoise grinned and fired a green ball of energy at point blank range, causing Rampardos to stumble backwards.

"Use **Flamethrower**!" yelled Roark as Rampardos fired a jet of fire, causing Torterra to roar in pain. "Stay strong buddy! I know you're tougher than that!" encouraged Andrew. Torterra gritted his teeth and bore the pain.

"Use **Synthesis** quickly then use **Leaf Storm**!" yelled Andrew. Torterra's tree glowed green and the grass typed sighed contentedly as he felt his burns heal. As Rampardos charged in for a **Headbutt** , Torterra fired a whirlwind of leaves at the Rock type, knocking him out.

"Rampardos is unable to battle, Torterra wins!"

Andrew ran over and petted his starter's head, praising him as he did so. Roark returned Rampardos and sighed as he walked up and shook Andrew's hand, "That was a spectacular battle, I can see why you're Champion. That Golurk was something else, and Torterra's certainly grown. Not many Pokemon can hold out against Rampardos in a headbutt battle."

"Thanks Roark, I'll try to drop by some time. And if I find any fossils you'll be the first to know" said the blonde as he smiled warmly, the prospect of more fossils brought a mile wide grin to Roark's face.

"I'll take you up on that" said Roark. As Andrew and his gang were about to leave Roark remembered something. "Andrew wait!"

"What is it Roark?" asked Andrew.

"Veilstone Gym's got a new leader. Maylene's no longer running the place."

"What happened?" asked Andrew, he hadn't seen the pinkette since he and Dawn helped her find her confidence.

"She lost a bet to some guy and he runs the gym now. I think his name was Paul Shinji or something like that. I don't know I don't really like the guy." Andrew winced a little at the mention of the purple-haired trainer. "Thanks for the heads up Roark I'll see you around."

As the group made left Oreburgh City they noticed a determined look on Andrew's face. "Where are we going next Andrew?" asked Miette. "We're going to Veilstone City, I got a score to settle."

As they continued walking they passed a quarry. "Hey I remember this place." "You do?" asked Rosa. "Yeah this was where I got Deathclaw."

(Flashback, 1 week after Andrew' loss to Paul)

Andrew was training with Torterra and the others in preparation for his journey with Dawn through Hoenn. As they passed under a cliff to head back to the Pokemon Center, Torterra felt something land on his tree. Andrew turned as he heard the leaves on the tree rustle. Luxray and Flareon, who had been out as well, got into battle position as Torterra stayed deathly still. A few seconds later, a small Bagon poked its head out of Torterra's tree. "Bag?" it said as it looked around.

"Well hi there" said Andrew, "what are you doing in there?" Bagon pointed its hand upwards to a cliff. "Oh I see, you jumped off to try and fly." The little Dragon type nodded, Bagon were known to do such things. "Well if you come with me, I can help you evolve into a Salamence and then you'll be able to fly to your heart's content. What do you say?" Bagon weighed her options and nodded. "Awesome!" said Andrew as he fished out a Pokeball and captured the blue Dragon type.

(Present Day)

"Wow" said Leaf, "so you caught Deathclaw by saving her life". Andrew nodded, "I guess so" he said scratching his head. He then noticed another area, "I remember that spot too!" "I took a picture there after I beat Roark for the first time!"

He dug into his bag and pulled out a laminated photo of a much younger Andrew laying on his side, one arm propping him up and his left knee bent causing his left leg to make an arch, with his right leg going underneath the arch. In front of him sat Turtwig and Shinx, while Budew stood on Andrew's head and Starly was perched on his left knee.

Andrew then got an idea. He pulled out his original four Pokemon. "Hey guys you remember this?" The four nodded. "Well I found the spot we took it, what do you say we do another one?" The four Pokemon cheered, causing Andrew to smile.

The group made their way to the spot and Andrew climbed onto Torterra's back, making the same pose as he did in the photo. Staraptor perched himself in Torterra's tree, while Roserade stood on Torterra's left side and Luxray stood on the tortoise's right. Dawn snapped the photo and showed it to Andrew, a beaming smile gracing him. "This looks awesome!" he said as he showed the Pokemon, who cried out in approval.

After a moment of nostalgia Andrew and the gang continued their journey, the fires of vengeance having been lit inside the Sandgem native. He had unfinished business with Paul, and with Arceus as his witness, he was going to see it settled once and for all.

 **And that's that for Chapter 16. I've come up with backstories for a couple other of Andrew's Pokemon, I'll probably be putting flashbacks for them somewhere down the line. Thanks to all who have followed this story. Don't be afraid to leave a comment, you won't be hurting my feelings.**

 **With that out of the way, I will A, B, C ya.**


	19. Chapter 17: Vengeance in Veilstone

**Hey everyone I'm back! I got another chapter for you today. Don't have much to say other than thank you to all who have read the story and been following it, I appreciate it. With that said, let's jump back in.**

 **Maylene (20)**

(Outskirts of Veilstone City)

Andrew and the gang were all in their sleeping bags, having set up camp as night fell. All were sleeping peacefully.

Suddenly a scream pierced the night. Andrew's eyes snapped open and he jumped out of his bag. Luxray, who had been sleeping nearby, raced over to his master's side, his fur standing on end as it crackled with electricity, his eyes glowing as he scanned the forest for any threats.

Andrew ran over to Dawn's sleeping bag, as he had recognized the scream as her's. "Dawn! Are you alright?" he asked worriedly. He called out Flareon to reignite the fire to provide some light. The fox complied and the relit fire provided just enough light to reveal Dawn on the ground out of her bag shaking. Andrew rushed over to her and hugged her tightly, "It's okay Dawn, I'm right here." soothed the blonde, rubbing her back to comfort the bluenette. As the Twinleaf native calmed down, Luxray let out a threatening snarl, he had spotted something, and pounced, lunging into the darkness. He returned several seconds later with something in his mouth. Upon closer inspection, Andrew was shocked to find a little green and white Pokemon, no bigger than Flareon, lodged firmly between the Electric type's jaws.

" ** _Put me down you furball_** _!_ " everyone heard as the little Pokemon struggled to escape the lion's grasp, but to no avail. Luxray apparently heard the voice too and simply tightened his grip.

"Shaymin?" asked Andrew and Dawn, who had calmed down by now.

" ** _Who else_** _?"_ replied a voice arrogantly. "Well you're still just a little ball of sunshine ain't ya?" scoffed Andrew. The little legendary had gotten on Andrew's nerves during the Giratina incident with her Wailord-sized ego. "Alright Luxray, let her go". Luxray nodded and put the legendary down, although he kept his eyes trained on her. This allowed Shaymin to jump into Dawn's arms, sighing as she got comfortable.

"Alright Shaymin what gives? You scared the living daylights out of my girl." asked Andrew, still a bit miffed by the whole incident.

" ** _Father had sent me to go look for you guys. I found you guys and decided I would reveal myself in the morning but I got cold_** " explained Shaymin, causing Andrew to sweatdrop.

"So you were looking for us huh? I take it you want to come with us?" asked the blonde.

" ** _Well duh. What else would I be doing here_** _?_ " asked Shaymin condescendingly, irritating Andrew even more and causing Luxray to let out a low growl.

"Alright listen here you arrogant little prick. Lose the attitude or get lost" snapped Andrew, "I don't care if you're a legendary, I'm not going to tolerate such arrogance, and neither is my team" motioning to Luxray, who was still growling. The group looked shocked, Andrew had never been this harsh on a Pokemon before.

" ** _A-Andrew_** " said Shaymin nervously, " ** _I-I'm sorry. I really am. I'm grateful for what you, Ash, and the others did for me, even if my ego means I don't show it. I understand if you don't want me to join you_** ". Shaymin looked down sadly, tears starting to form in her eyes.

Andrew sighed and picked up the legendary, "It's alright Shaymin, I'm willing to let it go. As for the Giratina incident, I was helping out a friend. Just promise me you'll lose that attitude and you can come along." Shaymin looked up at Andrew, hope in her eyes, " ** _Y-You mean it_** _?_ " she asked. Andrew nodded, as Shaymin let out a cry of joy, " ** _Thank you so much Andrew! I'll promise I'll work on my ego! And Dawn, I'm sorry I scared you_** _._ " Shaymin said as she nuzzled Andrew's cheek, the trainer laughing as he pet the legendary.

The Sandgem native pulled out a Cherish Ball and tapped Shaymin on the head. The ball pinged signifying a capture.

"Alright guys, let's get back to bed." said Andrew. Everyone crawled back into their sleeping bag, though Dawn was still a bit shaken up, so she crawled in with Andrew, sighing as she wrapped her slender arms around her boyfriend, he made her feel so safe, he made all of his girls feel safe. "Goodnight my sapphire" whispered the blonde as he gently stroked her hair and drifted off to sleep.

(Veilstone City Pokemon Center, the next day)

Andrew and the gang reached the Pokemon Center just as night fell. After making some transfers Andrew decided to take a stroll. Spotting a bar he decided to take a look inside, and he saw something he never thought he'd see in a million years.

In a booth, by herself, save for her Lucario, sat Maylene. The pinkette looked awful, her eyes were red from crying and her pink hair was a mess. The blue shirt she wore had stains on it. Lucario sat by Maylene trying to comfort her. As Andrew walked up to talk to the pinkette, Lucario shot him a glare that almost made Andrew shit himself right there, but the glare softened when Lucario recognized the boy standing in front of him.

"Maylene?" asked Andrew, causing the pinkette to look up. "Oh hey Andrew" she mumbled. "I heard about what happened." said Andrew, causing Maylene to start crying again, "What would you know!" she spat as fresh tears poured down her eyes.

"Well I know Paul is now running the show over at the gym, " the boy said, Maylene and Lucario noticing the venom in Andrew's voice when he mentioned the purple-haired trainer, "So how about you tell me what happened and maybe there's something I can do to help"

Maylene sighed as Andrew sat down next to her, "It all started a few weeks ago. I was hot off a winning streak, I felt invincible. Then Paul comes in and wagered that if he beat me he would get the gym. And my stupid ass had to accept the deal." Maylene said, sniffling, "He demolished me Andrew! My team spent days in the Pokemon Center and I felt so humiliated! I don't know what to do!" she cried as she began sobbing into Andrew's chest.

"Shhhh, it's okay Maylene," Andrew soothed, rubbing the pinkette's back and swaying her back and forth. Andrew was infuriated, he now had two reasons to crush the arrogant trainer. As Maylene calmed down, Andrew made her look at him.

"Maylene I swear to you I will defeat Paul and I WILL get your gym back" said Andrew, the fires of determination burning brightly in his eyes. "Oh thank you Andrew!" Maylene cried as she started to sob again. Andrew just held her tightly, softly humming a melody his mother would sing to him when he was little. After a few minutes, Andrew noticed Maylene had cried herself to sleep. Carrying the pinkette bridal style he followed Lucario back to her house. As he laid her in bed, he put a note saying to be at the gym for noon. Andrew then walked back to the Pokemon Center, he was going to call down the thunder on Paul.

(The next day, noon)

Andrew had told the others what had happened, and they were angry as well, but not as nearly as Andrew. For him, this was also personal, he wanted payback for his loss to Paul in the Sinnoh League.

As he barged into the gym he spotted Paul putting his team through a brutal training regimen. As he was about to yell at Frosslass flor slacking off he spotted Andrew, a smirk spreading across his face.

"Well look who's here," mocked Paul, "haven't learned the lesson we tried to hammer into you those years ago" Andrew gritted his teeth as Paul referenced the betrayal.

"Paul, I'm here because I challenge your ass to a battle" said Andrew with fire in his eyes.

"I don't know if I want to waste my time on a weakling like you. And before you say anything the Hoenn League was a fluke, as was Kalos," Paul said.

"Alright Paul you've forced my hand," Andrew said, "How about I make you an offer you can't refuse."

"Alright Townsend I'll hear you out" Paul said, genuinely intrigued.

"If I win, you hand the gym back to Maylene and apologize to her. If you win," said Andrew as he took a deep breath, "I hang up my trainer hat and quit." Everyone gasped, but Andrew wasn't done yet, "And to sweeten the deal even more, if you beat me, I will cede my titles to you. Simply put, if you beat me you will be the new champion of both Hoenn and Kalos."

Paul grinned sadistically, "You're right, this is an offer I can't refuse. Alright Townsend, you got a deal. Hoenn and Kalos have just gotten themselves a new champion. Just don't whine when I crush you." said Paul as he walked over to his box. Andrew turned around to see his stunned friends. "Have you lost your damn mind Andrew?" asked Lucas. "What if you lose?" cried Maylene, "This isn't worth throwing your dream away!".

"Maylene, I'm flattered by your concern for me, but this is my choice," said the blonde stoically. "Plus, some of my guys want payback, and I'm certain they're more than up to the task." Everyone looked at him concerned but seeing that Andrew wouldn't budge they relented.

This was the second time Andrew had helped Maylene out. After he and Dawn helped the pinkette find her confidence she developed a bit of a crush on him. But she thought it was a girl crush, nothing serious. But now, in her darkest hour, Andrew had come to the rescue again like a knight in shining armor, ready to throw away his dream for _her_. And seeing this made all those feelings come flooding back, and grow. Maylene put a hand over her chest as she felt her heart race, she couldn't believe Andrew was doing this for her.

"Let's make this six on six Paul" said Andrew. "Fine by me, it'll make you suffer longer. Frosslass stand by for battle." Paul said as the Ice type appeared. "Flareon let's turn up the heat!" yelled Andrew as the small red fox appeared. Paul laughed, "That weakling again? This will be easy." "You go first Paul, you're gonna need it" smirked Andrew, causing Paul to go red with anger.

"Frosslass use **Shadow Ball** " said Paul as Frosslass fired a purple orb at Flareon. " **Overheat** " said Andrew calmly. Flareon sucked in as much air as he could and fired a searing hot wall of flame, obliterating the **Shadow Ball** and enveloping Frosslass completely, causing the Ice Type to scream in pain. "Follow it up with **Flame Charge** " said Andrew with unnerving calmness. Flareon raced across the battlefield, wreathed in red hot flames as he slammed into Frosslass, knocking her out.

As the two returned their Pokemon, the disparity in their styles could be seen. Andrew scratched Flareon's head affectionately, earning an audible purr from the fox as Andrew praised him. Paul on the other hand berated his downed Ice Type.

"Ursaring stand by for battle!" Paul roared as the massive bear appeared and let out a deafening roar, but Andrew didn't move a muscle.

"Meloetta, come on out" said Andrew as the Unova legendary appeared. To Dawn's amusement, Piplup, who had been watching the match atop her head, began cheering loudly, hearts in his eyes. Dawn giggled as she saw Meloetta slightly blush upon hearing the penguin's cheers.

Paul however, roared with laughter. "What the hell is _THAT_? You can go first Townsend, that thing looks like it would faint if a pebble hit it!" Piplup crowed angrily at Paul, shaking his flipper while Meloetta gritted her teeth.

"Big mistake Paul. Meloetta use **Relic Song** " said Andrew as Meloetta began to sing a beautiful song and changed into her pirouette form, while Ursaring fell asleep.

"Get up you idiot!" yelled Paul, but Ursaring was too deep in sleep. "I got this" grinned Andrew. "Meloetta, let's wake up Ursaring shall we", the legendary giggled as she gingerly skipped over to the sleeping bear. Seconds later, a resounding slap reverberated throughout the buildingas Meloetta slapped Ursaring across the face. Everyone, Paul included, winced at the sound, and Andrew was certain he felt Arceus cringe from the Hall of Origins.

Ursaring roared in pain as it stood up, the left side of his face red. "Ursaring pull yourself together and use **Rest** " Ursaring laid back down and closed his eyes, the red mark fading away.

"And I thought you were skilled" mocked Andrew, "Meloetta let's wrap this up with **Close Combat** " Andrew said as he grinned. Meloetta grinned as well as she leaped at Ursaring and began whaling on the bear. To everyone's surprise, she grabbed Ursaring by the leg and after slamming him on the ground several times, hurled him into a wall with a resounding crash.

"Holy shit" muttered Andrew, dumbstruck at the fact that a Pokemon as small as Meloetta managed to fling Ursaring around like he weighed nothing. Piplup watched with hearts in his eyes, but everyone was too dumbfounded to notice, "Piiipppluuupp" he said dreamily.

"Good job Meloetta, get some rest," said Andrew as the legendary landed on his shoulder opposite Flareon.

Paul got over his astonishment and called out his next Pokemon. "Gastrodon stand by for battle".

Andrew fastened his cap, it was payback time. "Alright Roserade, you're up". As Roserade materialized, he grinned as he saw his opponent, time for some revenge.

"Gastrodon use **Ice Beam** " "Dodge and use **Bullet Seed** " Roserade dodged the beam of ice effortlessly and jumped over Gastrodon, firing seeds at him as if he was a hero in an action movie. "Always one for theatrics ain't ya buddy?" asked Andrew smiling, Roserade just smirked.

"Gastrodon use **Blizzard** " yelled the purple haired trainer. "Let's make a blizzard of our own, **Petal Blizzard**!" yelled Andrew as Roserade summoned a torrent of petals and hurled them at Gastrodon, skillfully directing them around the **Blizzard** to slam into Gastrodon's side. But this meant Roserade couldn't dodge the **Blizzard** and was left panting heavily.

"Alright buddy let's wrap this up, use **Energy Ball**!" "Gastrodon use **Sludge Wave** , smother that weakling!" Gastrodon gave a cry and a wall of toxic sludge appeared. Roserade, hold fire! I got an idea! Use **Power Whip** and use **Sunny Day** on the way up!" he said as he pointed to the ceiling. Roserade grinned and fired a vine from his bouquet. Using the vine as a grappling hook, he pulled himself upwards among the rafters as the wall of sludge passed harmlessly under him. " _How clever_ " thought Maylene, her heart pounding in excitement, Andrew may actually win this. As Roserade went up, he fired an orange ball into the air and **Sunny Day** began to work its magic. "Alright buddy let's end this! **Solarbeam**!" shouted Andrew as Roserade released the vine. As Roserade landed gracefully, he pointed his two bouquets as Gastrodon and with a grin, fired a large green beam of energy. Gastrodon stood no chance.

"Gastrodon is unable to battle, Roserade wins!"

"Great job buddy, that was some fancy work you did". Paul was getting nervous, he hadn't landed a telling blow on any of Andrew's crew. Shaking his head, he called out his next Pokemon, "Torterra stand by for battle!" Paul yelled as his massive green tortoise appeared. "This guy wants payback. Torterra, to victory!" yelled Andrew as his ever faithful starter appeared, stomping his foot as he saw his opponent.

"Alright Torterra let's start simple with an **Energy Ball** " Andrew's Torterra nodded and fired a green ball at his rival. The attack found its mark and Paul's Torterra roared in pain. "Push through and use **Rock Slide** " ordered Paul, as the green tortoise fired several large rocks. " **Leaf Storm** " said Andrew as his starter hurled a storm of leaves, causing all but one rock to disintegrate. " **Iron Head** full steam ahead!" roared Andrew. With a roar Torterra shot forwards, surprising everyone except Andrew as he charged straight through the last rock completely unfazed by the impact and slammed into his rival. Paul's Torterra, despite its weight, was hurled several yards, a resounding crash reverberating through the stadium as he came to a halt, swirls in his eyes. Andrew's Torterra stamped his feet and roared in triumph, he had gotten his revenge and he was satisfied.

Paul dumbly returned his grass type, "Useless" he muttered. "Drapion, stand by for battle" Paul yelled as the massive purple scorpion appeared, snapping its claws in challenge. "Luxray, time to bring the thunder!" yelled Andrew as the blue lion appeared, snarling as he saw his opponent.

"Drapion use **Poison Sting**!" Drapion roared as it fired a swarm of poisoned needles at Luxray, who patiently awaited his orders. "Jump and use **Thunderbolt**." Luxray nodded and gracefully leaped into the sky and fired a bolt of lightning at Drapion, who roared in pain as thousands of volts coursed through him.

"Drapion use **Poison Jab**!" Drapion roared as he charged Luxray, his fist glowing purple. "Meet it head on with **Wild Charge**!" Luxray bounded towards the Ogre Scorpion Pokemon, his black and blue fur crackling with electricity. An explosion rippled through the arena as the attacks met, electricity arcing in random directions. When the dust cleared Luxray looked mildly injured but far from seriously hurt, while Drapion looked as if it would fall over at any second.

"Finish this with another **Thunderbolt** " said Andrew calmly. Luxray nodded and fired another bolt of electricity at Drapion. With a final roar Drapion collapsed. "Drapion is unable to battle."

At this point Paul knew he was doomed, but he wasn't going to back down. "Electivire stand by for battle!" he yelled as the monstrous electric type appeared. "Staraptor seek and destroy!" shouted Andrew as the raptor appeared with a piercing screech. His eyes narrowed as he spotted Electivire and grinned, this was going to be fun.

"Alright Staraptor let's make this quick. Use **Heat Wave** ". Staraptor nodded and flapped his wings furiously, but instead of a cool breeze came a scorching hot wind. Electivire roared as his fur was singed. "Electivire retaliate with **Thunder**!" ordered Paul. "Dodge with **Tailwind** and follow it up with **Close Combat** " said the blonde. Staraptor nodded and quickly whipped up a ferocious wind and, with blistering speed, dodged the **Thunderbolt** and all that could be seen heading for Electivire was a brown streak. With a screech, Staraptor began viciously kicking and hitting Electivire with his wings and razor sharp talons. By the time Staraptor was done, Electivire was covered in cuts and bruises and wheezing, while Staraptor looked like he could do this all day. "Electivire get a hold of yourself and use **Thunder Punch** " Electivire found the strength to charge Staraptor, his fist crackling with electricity. "Let's seal the deal once and for all Staraptor, use **Take Down**!" roared Andrew. Still riding the storm he created with **Tailwind** , Staraptor let out a screech and hurtled straight into Electivire's chest. When the dust cleared, Staraptor was seen perched on an unconscious Electivire, calmly straightening his feathers.

"Electivire is unable to battle, Staraptor and Andrew win"

Up in the stands Maylene couldn't believe it, Andrew had won. In her darkest hour Andrew had come and rescued her like a knight in shining armor.

Andrew looked at Paul, who was silently returning Electivire. "Alright Paul, honor your end of the bargain or I come back tomorrow and do this all over again. But next time I'll be using a slightly different crew," said the Sandgem native as he threw all his Cherish Balls into the air.

Maylene and Paul both gasped as eight legendaries: Regigigas, Articuno, Latios, Darkrai, Cresselia, Uxie, Mespirit, and Shaymin all appeared on the battlefield, Meloetta joining them to make nine. "That's right Paul" grinned Andrew, "these are legendaries you're looking at. And they all answer to ME" he said. "Now honor our agreement or I sic six of these guys on you tomorrow," said the blonde as the nine legendaries looked at Paul threateningly.

Paul sighed, "Alright, a deal's a deal." He walked over to Maylene, "Maylene, I'm sorry for what I did to you." Maylene shook Paul's hand and, to everyone's surprised, proceeded to slug Paul right in the face, sending the trainer sprawling. "I'm still pissed at what you did to me _and_ Andrew though" Paul turned his gaze to Andrew to see the Sandgem native looking at him with his arms folded. "Andrew, I'm sorry for what I did three years ago. I was an idiot and truth be told, you gave me a serious run for my money back in the Sinnoh League. I was wrong to call you weak." said Paul as he looked down in shame.

Andrew walked over to Paul and put his hand on his shoulder. "I'll accept your apology on one condition: promise me you'll lose that might-makes-right nonsense. You have much to learn Paul and have a lot of work to do if you ever want to fully regain my trust. You can start by helping out around here. If you want to be a Gym Leader so badly you might as well." Maylene smiled and directed Paul to a cleaning closet.

"Thank you so much Andrew!" cried Maylene as she buried her head into Andrew's chest, crying tears of joy. "Don't sweat it Maylene," said Andrew smiling warmly at the pinkette, causing her heart to race. She reached up and proceeded to kiss Andrew on the cheek, causing the trainer to lightly blush. "Well, looks like I better go help Paul."

At that moment, the doors opened top reveal a man walking in. "Dad?" asked Maylene. "Yes dear, it's me." "I heard about what happened." Maylene looked at Andrew, "Don't worry Dad, my friend here fixed the whole thing." she said smiling at the blonde, who scratched the back of his head, smiling nervously. "Maylene, I have great news. I've managed to kick my habits" said the man ( _A/N: In the Diamond and Pearl games, Maylene's father can be found in the Veilstone Game Corner, so I'm writing this as a gambling addiction_ ). This caused Maylene to light up, "That's great dad!" she squealed as she hugged her father. "Maylene" said the man, "I haven't been the best father to you recently. I made you take my position as Gym Leader at such a young age and I want to make it up to you. I'll be taking over again. Go out and see the world while you're still young." said the man, smiling.

"R-Really?" asked the pinkette. "Every word of it dear." Maylene squealed in joy, "Thank you so much dad!" The man then turned to Andrew, "Thank you so much for helping my daughter, she told me what you did for her all those years ago." "It was nothing sir, I simply wanted to help." said Andrew as he smiled warmly.

"H-Hey Andrew," asked Maylene nervously, "C-Can I come with you? I want to go see the world and I'd l-like to go with you," said the fighting type specialist as she blushed.

"Sure thing Maylene, we can wait here while you get your things" said Andrew as he smiled brightly, a light pink dusting his cheeks. Maylene squealed in joy, "Thank you so much!" she cried as she kissed Andrew on the cheek again and ran to get her things. The girls giggled, certain they'd have another "sister" soon, while Barry and Lucas looked on incredulously, " _How many more girls is this guy gonna get?_ "

After a few minutes Maylene reemerged with a pink backpack, the same color as her hair. "Ready Maylene?" asked Andrew. The pinkette raised her fist, "Yeah!" Maylene's father pulled Andrew off to the side, "Take care of my daughter or I will kick your ass, I'm a fighting expert like her." Andrew gulped but nodded, earning a smile from the man.

After goodbyes were said the group were walking through Veilstone City when Dawn suddenly squealed. The girls followed her gaze and their faces lit up as well. Andrew, Lucas, and Barry saw what they were looking at and paled, it was the Veilstone Department Store, one of the largest malls in Sinnoh. The three guys looked at each other and gulped as they were dragged inside by girls.

(That night)

A few hours of torture and hundreds if not thousands of Pokedollars later the group made camp outside Veilstone City. The boys were exhausted from carrying so many bags, Andrew even had to bring out Torterra and Golurk to help out. Andrew was just glad Maylene helped them get a discount since she was Gym Leader.

Andrew was laying against the sleeping form of Torterra, looking upwards at the beautiful night sky when he heard a voice. "A-Andrew?" Andrew turned to see Maylene standing close by. "What's going on Maylene? You want to sit?" asked Andrew as he scooted over to make room for the pinkette. Maylene sat down and blushed furiously as she felt Andrew's body heat reach her. "So Maylene," asked the blonde after a few seconds, "something wrong?" Maylene shook her head, "No, nothing is wrong. I just wanted to thank you for all you've done for me. First you and Dawn helped me find my confidence, you let me come with you on your crazy adventure. The what I'm most grateful for is what you did today. You came during my darkest hour and rescued me," Maylene said, blushing. "Don't sweat it Maylene." "Andrew I don't know if you get it, you've done so much for me and asked for nothing in return, you're just an all around awesome guy." The blonde blushed slightly at the praise. Maylene decided it was now or never.

"Y'know, when you and Dawn helped me out I had a bit of a crush on you" she said, her face dark red. "You did?" asked Andrew. "Yeah" said the pinkette. "And seeing you risk your dream, something you've put blood, sweat, and tears into., for me, that made those feelings come back, and grow." said the Veilstone native, Andrew was stunned. "M-Maylene, are you saying you-" "Yeah, I like you Andrew, I like you a lot. Your so helpful, you're sweet, you're brave, what isn't there to like?" "Traveling with you has allowed me to explore these feelings I have. It's only been a few hours since I joined you guys, but things just seemed to click between us when we first met, y'know?" Andrew was speechless.

"S-So, what do you t-think about me?" asked Maylene nervously.

"Well, I like that you're a no-nonsense kind of girl. I always thought your combat moves were pretty cool. You're confident, though you sometimes need help, but that's okay. I can tell you care deeply for your Pokemon. And, you're pretty." Maylene had been progressively getting redder and redder, but the last comment made her blush a very deep shade of red, she had never thought a girl like her could be thought of as pretty. "Y-You think I-I'm pretty?" asked a stunned Maylene. "Yeah, you're not just pretty, you're beautiful, in your own special way."

Maylene looked deep into Andrew's cadet blue eyes and saw no lies. Andrew smiled as he too got lost in her pink eyes, not noticing her lean in.

As their lips met, fireworks went off in Maylene's mind. His lips were soft and warm. To her surprise, she felt Andrew return the kiss, it was tender and loving. It was nothing short of magical.

"W-Wow, that was..." trailed off the pinkette. Andrew simply smiled.

That kiss all but confirmed Maylene's feelings for the Sandgem native. This wasn't a simple crush, this was love.

"A-Andrew, I love you" said Maylene quietly, her face as pink as her hair.

Andrew cupped her cheek with his hand, "And I love you, Maylene."

Maylene couldn't hold back anymore. She lunged at Andrew, kissing him deeply as her heart soared, running her hands through his dusty blonde hair. The two panted heavily as they broke the kiss, mile-wide smiles on their faces, tears of joy pouring out of Maylene's eyes.

Andrew pulled her into his embrace, burying his face into her short pink hair as he stroked it gently, deeply inhaling her scent. Maylene returned the embrace as she buried her head into his chest, tears of happiness flooding out of her as the two drifted off to sleep.

Lucas was the first to wake up the next day. He sat up and saw a slumbering Torterra, but what lay against the massive Pokemon brought a smile to his face. Andrew and Maylene lay next to each other in an intimate embrace, Andrew's head resting on top of Maylene's, and the pinkette's head resting against his chest, smiles on both of their faces.

Miette woke up next and smiled as she saw the two resting, "Welcome to the group, 'sister'" she said softly.

 **And that wraps up Chapter 17. So Maylene has joined the harem, and I have plans to add more, not gonna say who, but you can probably guess two if you go back to previous chapters. I got no announcements, so I will A, B, C ya.**


	20. Chapter 18: A Spiritual Showdown

**Hey guys I'm back. Don't have much to say besides thank tot everyone who's been reading so far, there is a lemon though, so let's jump in.**

(En route to Solaceon Town)

As Andrew and the group were travelling to Solaceon Town, they decided to stop and have lunch. Dawn went off to polish her contest moves, while Miette did similar things to stay sharp for her Performances. Rosa and Leaf decided to go train, Giselle and Barry were battling with Roxanne acting as the referee. Lucas, Georgia, and Bianca were making lunch, no small feat given the size of their group.

Andrew and Maylene were meditating with their Lucarios, away from the others so they could focus. Once they were done, Andrew and Djaf continued their conversation they had earlier.

"So you think I can form **Aura Spheres** soon?" Djaf nodded, " _You simply need to focus on its size and shape_ " "Coooolll" said Andrew excitedly, "let's give it a go".

Andrew focused and soon a small blue ball appeared in his right hand. "Awesome" breathed Andrew. Suddenly, the sphere grew rapidly. " **Master dissipate it quickly!** " said Lucario urgently. But it was too later, the sphere, now twice the size of Andrew's head, exploded.

"ANDREW!" cried Maylene as she watched her boyfriend be sent flying back several dozen yards and ran over to him.

Groaning, Andrew slowly sat up, "Holy shit that was cool" he said. Looking at Maylene, he flashed a smile, "I'll be fine Maylene, gonna take a lot more than that to get rid of me."

"Alright" Andrew said, "let's try again". Taking a deep breath, he focused again. The small blue sphere formed again.

After a few more explosions Andrew had finally created a stable **Aura Sphere**. "That is so cool," he said as a blue ball the size of a Pokeball sat in his right hand, thrumming with power.

" _We've made tremendous progress today Master"_ said Djaf, " **We can work on your aim later _"_**

Andrew nodded as he and Maylene joined the rest, the pinkette hanging off his arm.

(Solaceon Town, the next day)

As the group passed through Solaceon Town, they spotted a young woman sitting on a chair outside a building.

"Well I'll be," said Andrew, "Hey Angie!" he said, waving. "Well hey there Andrew! Dawn it's good to see you too." she said as she hugged the blonde and the bluenette. "What brings you here?" asked the green haired girl. "Well I'm taking on all the leagues again. You're looking at the reigning Champion of Kalos and Hoenn." said Andrew proudly. "Quite the accomplishment Andrew" said Angie, smiling. "What about you Dawn?" "I won the Sinnoh Grand Festival last year." "But what are you doing with Andrew?" asked Angie. Dawn walked up to Andrew and pulled him into a passionate kiss. "We're dating, in fact these girls are as well, we agreed to share him."

Once introductions were made Andrew pulled out several Pokeballs and released Torterra, Flareon, Skorupi, and Carnivine. The baby Pokemon Angie had been caring for walked over to Torterra, gazing at the massive Pokemon in awe. Andrew knelt down to the baby Pokemon, "This is what you can become if you work hard and don't give up" said Andrew as he smiled.

Andrew and his Pokemon then began to play with the babies. Carnivine had a blast, due to his silly and playful nature. Torterra was a playground of sorts for the little ones as they climbed all over him, but he didn't seem to mind, he even looked like he enjoyed it; the little Pokemon cheered as he plodded around, giving them a ride. Flareon and Skorupi ran around playing tag. Rosa, Leaf, and Miette released their Pokemon and joined Andrew, while Dawn sat next to Angie.

"So Angie, what's going on with that crush on Ash I know you had?" teased the bluenette, causing the green-haired girl to blush furiously.

"W-What a-are y-you talking a-about?" she stammered. "Oh come on I could tell the minute you saw him that you had a crush on him." Angie sighed, "Was it that obvious? Well it was a little kid crush. Don't get me wrong Ash is awesome, and Andrew is too, I can see why so many girls fell for him. But all things considered I can't see it working out with Ash OR Andrew."

Dawn put a hand on Angie's shoulder, "No need to worry Angie, you'll find someone." "I know I will, I can feel it. I just hope he makes me as happy as Andrew makes you girls." Dawn smiled, "He makes us very happy, he's amazing."

(Hours later)

After a long day of playing with the baby Pokemon Andrew and company decided to crash at the Pokemon Center. Andrew was sitting on his bed with Maylene snuggled up next to him watching TV. As commericals came on Maylene pulled Andrew into a loving kiss. "I love you" said the pinkette. "I love you too Maylene, more than you'll ever know" said Andrew softly.

What started out as a simple kiss soon devolved into a full-blown makeout session. "I-I love you so much" whimpered Maylene as Andrew kissed her neck. "And I love you," said the blonde.

Maylene pounced Andrew, pulling her boyfriend in for a searing kiss. "A-Andrew" said the pinkette. "Yes Maylene?" asked the Sandgem native. "C-can I ask you something?" asked the Veilstone native nervously. Andrew sat up, "Of course you can, you can ask me anything."

"W-Well I've been thinking and well, I-I want you t-to," stammered the pinkette. Steeling herself and taking a deep breath, she looked at Andrew, "Andrew, I want you to make love to me."

"Are you sure? I don't want you to feel pressured." Maylene nodded, "I w-want this" she said as she lunged at Andrew, kissing him passionately. Eventually she broke the kiss, tears in her eyes.

"D-Do you n-not want me?" Maylene was on the verge of crying.

"No, I do, I was just surprised. I just don't want you to think that I won't love you if we don't do this. We could never do this and I would still love you the same," reassured the blonde.

(Lemon begin)

To prove his point he flipped the pinkette over and began to gently caress her slender body, kissing her gently. Maylene ran her fingers through Andrew's hair as she flipped him over to where she was on top, with Andrew using his elbows to support himself. He slwoly took off Maylene's blue shirt, kissing her body as more and more of it was revealed. As Maylene did the same, she began to drool as she saw for the first time Andrew's athletic body, shivering as she ran her hands along his pecs and six pack.

Andrew continued to caress her body, earning soft moans from the fighting specialist. She unhooked her bra, but stopped herself, worried about what Andrew would think, clutching the fabric tightly to her chest.

Andrew paid no mind to that, he wouldn't go there unless she was comfortable with it. He pulled her into a tender kiss, putting all the love he had for her in it.

"Maylene, you don't need to worry about what I will think. Tonight it's just you and me, I only care about YOU tonight. You may not be as big as Leaf or Dawn, but that's okay because I think you're beautiful in your own way." "Oh Andrew!" Maylene cried as she hugged him tightly, tears of joy flooding from her eyes, a massive smile on her face. "You always know what to say to make me feel so happy. I love you so much." "I can't believe you think I'm beautiful" said Maylene, tears in her eyes. "I say it because it's true Maylene. You're alluring in your own special way." said the Sandgem native softly, cupping the Veilstone native's cheek and pulling her into a loving kiss.

Encouraged by Andrew's words, Maylene let go of her pink bra, letting her B-cups fall. Tears began to reemerge as Andrew stared at them, " _I knew it, he hates them"_ she thought as she moved to cover them. But Andrew stopped her and looked her straight in the eye, "You're so beautiful Maylene. I love you." She smiled, tears of joy running down her face, and pulled Andrew back into a kiss, running her hands through his hair, letting his tongue snake its way into her mouth, moaning as it did so. Andrew continued to gently caress her slender form; at 5'1, she was tiny compared to Andrew. She whimpered as Andrew kissed and sucked her neck and earlobe, "S-So good" she squeaked out breathlessly.

Andrew moved down, kissing as he went until he stopped at her breasts. Maylene nodded and gasped in pleasure as Andrew gently grabbed one, placing the nipple firmly between his fingers. She let out a long moan as Andrew then latched his mouth on the other one and gently bit down.

"D-Don't" the pinkette whimpered, she could feel herself getting wet as she ran her hand through Andrew's hair. As Andrew came up for air he asked, "Was that good?" "Y-Yes" panted the pinkette. "Well then I'm about to make you feel a lot better" whispered Andrew as he gently pulled off Maylene's white pants, revealing her pink panties. Andrew gently caressed and kissed her slender legs. Maylene gasped as Andrew continued to worship her body like it was a goddess, pulling down her panties slowly to reveal her womanhood. "You're so beautiful" whispered Andrew, "You're so sexy, I love you". Maylene blushed at his words.

Suddenly she felt Andrew run his fingers against her flower and moaned loudly. She was in utter bliss as Andrew began to slowly move his fingers inside, causing Maylene to grab the sheets tightly. Andrew kept up the pressure by plunging his tongue into her folds, eliciting a loud moan from Maylene. Looking to push her over the edge he moved his fingers and lightly pinched her clit. The pinkette quickly grabbed a pillow and covered her mouth just in time to let out a pleasured shriek as she arched her back and let the pleasure wash over her. Andrew happily lapped up the nectar that leaked out of her slit and moved back up her body, kissing the now panting Maylene.

Catching her breath, the fighting expert quickly flipped her and Andrew over. "My turn" she purred in a voice Andrew never knew she had. She began to lightly scratch Andrew's chest, causing the boy to moan in pleasure. Kissing her way down his toned muscles, she slowly took off his jeans, leaving his boxers and the massive tent pitched within them. Maylene had always been a bit self conscious about her body, and seeing the love of her life so aroused by her naked form made her feel more confident than ever before. As she pulled down Andrew's boxers, the blonde let out a pleasured sigh as his organ sprung free, causing Maylene's eyes to widen.

"I-It's so big" she said, awestruck by it sheer size and thickness, she began to worry it wouldn't fit inside of her. Taking her right hand she touched it, it felt hard as steel, but strangely spongy as well. Andrew gasped, Maylene's hand was surprisingly soft for someone with her hobbies. Spurred on by the gasp of pleasure from her lover, she pressed on and slowly began to pump the massive shaft in front of her. Eventually her curiosity was too much and she placed it in her mouth, causing Andrew to moan loudly, "Damn that's good" she heard him say, which spurred her on to take even more of his member into her mouth. Through sheer willpower she managed to envelop the entire thing with her mouth, she could feel it touching the back of her throat. Andrew hissed in pleasure as the pinkette began moving back and forth.

After a few minutes Andrew was nearing the point of no return, "M-Maylene I'm close" he said, but the pinkette didn't listen. With a momentous groan, Andrew fired into his pink-haired lover's mouth. Maylene moaned as she felt his hot seed splashing the inside of her mouth. A few seconds later the deluge ended. The pinkette swirled it around her mouth for a bit, savoring its salty taste, and swallowed.

A few minutes later, Andrew had caught his breath. "Holy shit Maylene, that was incredible." "Did it really feel that good?" she asked, "It felt amazing" answered the blonde, causing Maylene to blush from the praise.

Andrew then gained a serious look, "Maylene, we don't have to do this now, I'm okay with waiting for as long as you want." Maylene shook her head, "As you said the other day, this is my choice" Andrew smiled as she referenced the line he said when he challenged Paul. "I've never been more sure of anything in my life Andrew, I want you to be my first and my only." Andrew nodded and gently lay Maylene down. After a gentle kiss, Andrew lined himself up and slowly began to push, hissing in pleasure as her cavern enveloped his member. He stopped as he reached her barrier. Maylene took a deep breath. steeling herself for the pain that was to come, and kissed Andrew passionately. "Please Andrew, take me," she whispered. Andrew complied and thrust his way through her hymen. Maylene let out a cry of pain into the kiss and tears welled up in her eyes. She dug her nails into his back, and Andrew was certain he was bleeding. But, like with his other girls, he didn't care. He remained deathly still and kissed away Maylene's tears. After a few minutes the pain subsided. Maylene kissed Andrew and told him to start moving. Cautiously, the Sandgem native complied, slowly pulling out and back in.

As Andrew began slowly pistoning in and out, the pain Maylene had felt was replaced by an overwhelming fullness and pleasure. Eventually, as Andrew established a steady rhythm, Maylene began gasping and moaning as she was enveloped in a feeling of absolute ecstasy. Andrew was in the same boat as the pinkette. Like Miette, Maylene was mind-numbingly tight and it took all of Andrew's willpower to not explode the second he had fully sheathed himself in her. Andrew leaned down and captured Maylene's lips in a passionate, lust-filled kiss, which she happily returned. To add fuel to the fire, Andrew also placed his hands on Maylene's bouncing breasts and began to squeeze, making the pinkette moan even louder. She was writhing in ecstasy and couldn't take much more. "Faster, FASTER!" she moaned as Andrew sped up, himself getting close. With one final forceful thrust Andrew hilted himself into Maylene, sending the two over the edge. Maylene was first as her juices poured out of her, her walls clamping down on Andrew's shaft like a vice. This pushed the blonde over the edge and he began to fire deep inside the Veilstone native. Andrew rolled off Maylene, the two panting heavily as he pulled out.

"That was intense" croaked Andrew, even someone of his sexual prowess was worn out. He had had some powerful finishes in the past, but this one was high on the list of most powerful. Maylene used what little strength she had left to lay her head on Andrew's muscular chest and stared into her lover's eyes. Kissing him, she whispered into his ear.

"I love you Andrew, I love you so much"

"I love you too Maylene, more than you'll ever know"

The two sighed contentedly as Andrew stroked Maylene's short pink hair for a few minutes before the pair fell asleep, Maylene being held tightly in Andrew's arms.

(Lemon end)

The next morning the girls spotted Andrew walking out of his room with a very satisfied looking Maylene. The pinkette blushed heavily as the girls gave her knowing smirks. After breakfast the group continued on their journey to Hearthome City.

(2 Days Later, Hearthome City)

Andrew and the gang walked into the Hearthome Gym to see Fantina training some of her Ghost types. "Hey Fantina!" yelled Andrew.

"Andrew is that you? Look how much you've grown!" said Fantina as she pulled him into a hug.

"it's good to see you too Fantina" said Andrew returning the hug, "You look great by the way"

"Why thank you darling," Fantina giggled. "Is that you Maylene? What are you doing here?" Despite using wildly different types, the older Gym Leader was like a mother to the pinkette. Maylene blushed as she hugged Andrew's arm, "I'm traveling with my boyfriend" she smiled. Fantina smiled as well, "I'm happy for you Maylene, especially after what happened to you and the gym." "Oh you didn't hear? Andrew came in and won the gym back for me! In fact, he absolutely wiped the floor with Paul, he didn't lose a single Pokemon!" Fantina was surprised, Maylene was no pushover and she had heard about the thrashing Paul's crew had given her, so to hear that Paul had been so thoroughly crushed shocked her. "And to top it off, Dad kicked his gambling habits and retook control of the gym. And well, here I am" finished Maylene.

"That's wonderful news darling. And Andrew that was very noble of you" nodded Fantina, causing Andrew to blush. "Just doing the right thing Fantina" said Andrew sheepishly. "And that's why I love him" said Maylene dreamily.

"Anyway Fantina, I think you know what brings me here." said Andrew. Fantina simply grinned, "I think I do. It's not everyday I get to battle a Champion, so how could I refuse?" said the older woman excitedly.

"This three on three battle between Andrew Townsend and Fantina will now begin!"

"Mismagius time to battle with style!" "Golurk battle calls!" The two said as their Pokemon were revealed. "Oh my Andrew, what Pokemon is that?" "This is Golurk, I caught him in Kalos, he's part Ghost." This caused Fantina to gain an excited look, "I just may have to travel home and catch one." ( _A/N: Fantina speaks some French in her portrayals and it is hinted at that she is not from Sinnoh, and since Kalos is based off of France, I would imagine that she is likely from Kalos)_ "Well good luck Fantina, these guys are a bit elusive." grinned Andrew as he gestured to Fantina, "Ladies first." "A Champion _and_ a gentleman, quite the catch Maylene" giggled Fantina, causing the pinkette to blush a light pink.

"Mismagius **Shadow Ball**!" "Golurk use **Shadow Punch**!" Golurk cocked his fist back and punched the **Shadow Ball** with incredible force, causing an explosion of Ghostly energy. To Fantina's surprise, a **Shadow Ball** rocketed out of the smoke. "Mismagius dodge!" As the ghost type did however, Golurk rose out of the ground behind her and rammed a ghostly fist into her back, sending her crashing into the ground.

"Very clever of you Andrew, using that **Shadow Ball** as a decoy for **Phantom Force** ". Andrew simply grinned, "Don't you worry Fantina, I have more tricks up my sleeve."

"Mismagius, we must retaliate. **Dark Pulse!** " Mismagius nodded as she fired two chains of dark energy. "Golurk push through and use **Heavy Slam**!" Golurk nodded and activated his thrusters, crashing through the **Dark Pulse** , creating an explosion. Fantina was shocked to see Golurk continue hurtling towards Mismagius. With a resounding crash, the two Pokemon collided and Mismagius was sent flying into the wall.

"Mismagius is unable to battle. Golurk wins."

"Gengar let's give them a fright!" Gengar popped out with his characteristic grin. Andrew fastened his cap and pulled out another Pokeball, "Let's go buddy!" And to Fantina's surprise, a Gengar appeared in front of the blonde. Andrew quickly pulled out his megaring and pressed the stone.

" _So this is Mega Evolution?_ " Fantina thought as she gazed in awe at the powerful looking Mega Gengar in front of her.

"Gengar use **Lick** " Fantina ordered as her Gengar floated towards his opponent, tongue lolling out.

" **Confuse Ray** ". Mega Gengar fired a red beam out of his third eye, causing Gengar to float over to a wall and lick it instead, earning a laugh from everyone, even Fantina was giggling slightly.

"Alright Gengar use **Shadow Punch**!" commanded Andrew. Gengar floated to Fantina's ghost type and sent him skyward with a ghostly uppercut. " **Shadow Ball!** " yelled Andrew. Mega Gengar opened his mouth and fired a large ball of ghost energy. Gengar crashed to the ground unconscious.

"Alright Drifblim let's dazzle the opposition." The ballon Pokemon appeared floating above the battlefield.

"Luxray let's give 'em a shock!" Out popped Andrew' faithful electric type, who snarled at Drifblim.

"Drifblim use **Hypnosis** " Driflblim fired a red beam at Luxray. "Not this time Fantina. Luxray use **Turbine** just like we practiced!" Everyone looked confused, but Luxray just grinned. The lion curled himself into a ball and began to rapidly spin in place, electricity soon arcing off of him equal in power to **Spark**. The electricity destroyed **Hypnosis** and began to arc out farther and farther, eventually hitting Drifblim. Fantina looked on in awe, " _Magnifique_ " she thought. Up in the stands Dawn was also mesmerized by the small electrical storm, imagining Pachirisu or Buneary doing a similar act in a Contest.

"Alright Luxray let's wrap this up with **Discharge**!" Luxray roared and, boosted by all the electricity in the arena, fired a devastatingly powerful bolt of electricity at Drifblim, who had been weakened by the move Andrew had developed.

"Drifblim is unable to battle. The winners are Luxray and Andrew." Andrew walked over to Luxray and scratched behind the lion's ears, earning an audible purr as he nuzzled his master's hand.

"Andrew my darling that was an impressive display. You should consider Contests, I think you would do wonderfully in an Appeals Round, and your battling prowess would make you a force to be reckoned with in the Battle Phases." Fantina said as she shook Andrew's hand. "And take care of Maylene, she's like a daughter to me." "Don't you worry Fantina, she's in good hands." smiled Andrew as Dawn glomped him, begging him to teach her his custom move.

"And once I finish my journey, I just may try my hand at Contests" added the blonde. And with that the group left the Hearthome Gym for Andrew's next battle.

 **And I'll stop it there for this chapter. Thank you all who have read the story thus far and I hope you continue to support it. I got no announcements so I will A, B, C ya.**


	21. Chapter 19: Escort Duty in Eterna

**Hey everyone I'm back. Don't really have much to say, other than another lemon. With that said, let's jump in.**

 **Cheryl (21)**

(Entrance to Eterna Forest, 2 Days after Hearthome)

As Andrew and his group approached the Eterna Forest to reach Eterna City, he spotted someone he hadn't seen since he began his adventure.

"Cheryl?" The green-haired woman turned around and a massive smile graced her face. "Oh my Arceus! Is that you Andrew?" "Yes it is," grinned the blonde. "I missed you!" cried Cheryl as she pulled Andrew into a hug, squishing his face in between her rather large breasts.

"I missed you too Cheryl" was the muffled reply that came from Andrew. Cheryl broke the hug and took a good look at Andrew, and she liked what she saw. He had grown significantly, he looked more handsome, more mature, more muscular. He was no longer the cute little boy she remembered, he was now a handsome man. Andrew took a look at Cheryl as well, and he couldn't help but ogle a bit. Cheryl had grown into a beautiful young woman. Her chest had filled out to where it was bigger than Leaf's, and she had gained a wonderful hourglass figure. Her long green hair had grown to reach halfway down her back. Simply put, Andrew thought she looked stunning.

"Dawn is that you?" asked Cheryl, "What are you doing here?" She walked up to Andrew and kissed him, "I'm traveling with my boyfriend," she smiled. Cheryl's heart sank a little, she had developed feelings for the boy while they were companions, even if it was for just a few days, it just felt right. She then noticed a pink-haired girl, "Wait a minute, you're Maylene, the Veilstone City Gym Leader. What are you doing here?" Like Dawn, she walked up to Andrew and kissed him, "Same thing as Dawn, traveling with my boyfriend, we share him, so do all those girls" The pinkette motioned to five other girls who smiled and waved at Cheryl, "and if what Andrew says is true, there will be more, but we're okay with that as long as they truly love him."

This caused Cheryl's heart to fill with hope, maybe it wasn't too late.

"So Cheryl" Andrew said after introductions were made, "What are you doing here?" "I was returning to the Eterna Forest to collect some honey." Andrew grinned, "Well how about we join you? We're heading for Eterna City so we can get some on the way. It'll be just like old times!"

Cheryl's face lit up, "That's a great idea Andrew! You're so smart!" she hugged Andrew, again squishing him between her breasts.

Andrew then released his Mothim and Dustox, who recognized Cheryl and fluttered over to her, nuzzling the green-haired girl. "Looks like they missed you too" grinned Andrew, "You guys remember this place?" Mothim and Dustox nodded, this was where their master had caught them as a Burmy and Wurmple respectively. "Alright guys, into the breach!" cheered Andrew as he and the others ran into the forest. Dawn and Leaf stayed behind with Cheryl, "So Cheryl, when are you going to tell him?" asked Leaf. "W-What?" Cheryl stammered, a light pink dusting her face. "Don't play dumb Cheryl, we saw that sad look in your eyes when I said he and I were dating," said the bluenette, "Plus, I saw you sneaking glances at him last time we were together." Cheryl sighed, "Okay, I have feelings for him. He's sweet, adventurous, smart, I can't find a thing to hate about him. But I don't know if he feels the same way" Cheryl said, her eyes moistening. "No need to worry Cheryl, I saw that look in Andrew's eyes, its the same look he had when he saw Roxanne. I'm certain he has feelings for you too." reassured Dawn. "Plus, I trust you, I wouldn't mind sharing him with you." "Andrew told me about you a couple times, he always spoke highly of you," added Leaf, "I don't think I would mind sharing him with you either, and I doubt the other girls would have problems too."

"Thanks you two" said Cheryl, a look of determination on her face, "I'll tell him tonight, he at least deserves to know my feelings." Dawn and Leaf smiled.

The three girls caught up to the group and as they walked, Andrew recanted to the other girls the story of how he met Cheryl and later Ash and his gang. Cheryl had released her Mothim, who quickly flew over to Andrew's Mothim and Dustox, reintroducing himself. The three bug types played with each other as their trainers walked below. After a while Cheryl had gotten her honey, but not before the two Mothims got a taste, earning a laugh from everyone. They laughed even more as Andrew told them that it was honey that led to Andrew and Lucas to meet Rosa, as Mothim had smelled it while he was training and flew off to eat it, making Andrew and Lucas give chase, where they came across the brunette who was happily sharing her honey with the bug.

"So I guess this is goodbye huh?" said Andrew, a hint of sadness in his voice once Cheryl had gotten the honey. "I'm gonna miss you Cheryl," he said. Cheryl swore she saw tears welling up in his eyes, " _Maybe Dawn was right_ " she thought hopefully. "Actually Andrew," said the green-haired woman, "I've had so much fun today with you. If it's okay with you, I'd l-like to k-keep traveling w-with you." Cheryl said nervously. A massive smile spread across Andrew's face, "Of course you can!" he said excitedly. "Oh thank you so much Andrew!" squealed Cheryl as she once again squished his face between her breasts, "You're the best!"

The girls looked at each other and smiled, another "sister" was on the way.

As night fell the group set up camp. Andrew was relaxing near the campfire, sorting through his thoughts. Truth be told, he had had feelings for Cheryl since they met, but he initially thought it was a kid crush. It wasn't until seeing her again did he realize that it wasn't.

"H-Hey Andrew?" asked a voice. Andrew turned to his right to see Cheryl. "Hey Cheryl, something wrong?" he asked. The concern he had for her made her heart race, "N-No" she stammered, "C-Can I talk to you?" she asked going slightly pink. "Of course" smiled the blonde.

Cheryl sat down on a nearby log, Andrew noticing that she looked nervous. "So Cheryl, what's on your mind?" "W-Well, it's y-you. You're on my mind." Andrew blushed, "M-Me?" The green haired woman nodded, it was now or never. "Andrew, I need to tell you something. The first time we traveled together I developed feelings for you. I thought they would pass once you left, but seeing you again today made them come back and stronger than ever." " _No way..."_ thought Andrew as he blushed even more. "I realize now that I don't want us to go our separate ways again" Cheryl said, her voice cracking as tears appeared in her eyes. "I don't w-want you to leave me again Andrew. I-I-I love you!" she said, breaking down into tears at the thought of Andrew leaving her again.

Andrew slowly walked over to the sobbing girl and made her stand up. He gently put his right hand on her cheek and gently crushed his lips against hers. Cheryl's eyes widened, but once she realized what Andrew was doing she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. She couldn't believe it, the man she loved was kissing her, and she didn't want this magical moment to ever end. To her displeasure, they had to break apart for air, and the two were left blushing and panting, Cheryl more so.

"Cheryl, I've been holding in feelings for you too for a while now. I had a crush on you too when we first met, and like you I thought it would go away. But it didn't, it came back. I love you Cheryl and I don't want you to leave me either."

Without a second thought Cheryl jumped into Andrew's strong arms and kissed him passionately, pushing her tongue into his mouth, although his quickly overpowered her's. Fireworks were going off inside her head and her heart was pounding like a drum. Tears of joy were pouring out of her eyes as she broke the kiss and buried her head into the blonde's chest.

Andrew soon broke the hug and crawled into his sleeping bag, but Cheryl stopped him. "C-Can I s-sleep with you?" She didn't want to be away from the Sandgem native on this magical night. "Of course" smiled the blonde. Cheryl happily crawled in and gave Andrew a chaste kiss on the lips, burying herself into his chest and wrapping her arms around his torso tightly. She sighed contentedly as Andrew wrapped his left arm underneath her waist, using the right hand to gently stroke her long green hair. He kissed her forehead and whispered, "Goodnight Cheryl". Cheryl sighed and drifted off to sleep, tears of joy coming from her eyes.

The next morning Cheryl's eyes fluttered open. She smiled as she looked up to see the peaceful face of a sleeping Andrew, tears of happiness springing from her eyes as she remembered the previous night's events, how she confessed to the blonde, how he said he loved her, the magic she felt from their first kiss. She felt safe in his arms and would be content to lay like this for the rest of her days. After a few minutes she felt Andrew shift. She smiled as she saw his cadet blue eyes flutter open and look down at her. He gave her a warm smile that made her melt, "Good morning" he said as he pecked her forehead.

"I'm so happy I was able to tell you my feelings last night," sighed Cheryl contentedly as Andrew stroked her hair. "I am too" said the blonde.

After a few minutes, they heard a giggle. Andrew looked up to see Rosa looking at them, giggling like a little girl. "Had fun last night Cheryl?" teased the brunette, causing Cheryl to bury her head into Andrew's chest so no one could see her dark red cheeks. "S-Shut up" she said. "it's okay" said the Unova native, "The other girls don't mind sharing with you" she then smiled brightly as she walked over to Andrew and kissed him, "Good morning sweetie." "Good morning my little rose" said Andrew. Now it was Cheryl's turn to giggle as Rosa's cheeks turned crimson, "Aww, what an adorable pet name." "Works every time," chuckled Andrew. "D-Does not" stuttered Rosa, "Doesn't it my little rose?" Rosa's cheeks again went a dark shade of red and her knees began to shake, making Cheryl giggle even more. "Alright girls we've had our fun" Andrew said, "I'm sorry I teased you Rosa, I just wanted to make Cheryl feel better." "D-Dork," she stammered, burying her head into his chest to hide her dark red face. "Actually", whispered the brunette, "I love it when you call me that, it makes me feel all warm inside and it makes my knees weak, same goes for Dawn when you call her 'your sapphire'." Andrew smiled, "I'll remember that Rosa" he said as he kissed her. As the others woke up Andrew told them of last night's events. The girls happily welcomed Cheryl into the group, while Lucas and Barry smiled, they were happy for their friend, if not a bit jealous.

A few hours later, as they neared the edge of the Forest, a low rumbling could be heard, progressively getting louder. Suddenly the ground in front of them exploded outwards. Andrew, Lucas, and Barry called out their starters and prepared for battle. When the dust settled the culprit was revealed to be a Heatran. " _I have finally found you_ " panted the legendary. " _I have traveled long distances to fulfill Father's wishes. I also wish to assist you in freeing my brother from Tobias' clutches_ " Andrew smiled and pulled out a Cherish Ball, "Well then it's good to have you aboard." Andrew went to tap the legendary but missed and touched Heatran's skin. Heatran sighed contentedly as Andrew's hand glowed blue, " _Don't stop, that felt gooood_ " Confused, Andrew placed his hand yet again on Heatran's head. The hand glowed blue again and Heatran let out a low growl, " _Yeeeaaaahhhhh that hits the spot_ " sighed the Fire/Steel type as he suddenly collapsed, his eyes closed. Andrew tapped the Cherish Ball on Heatran's head and raised up a hand to eye level. "That was weird" said Andrew. Cheryl was astonished, her boyfriend had just caught a legendary without ordering a single attack. Andrew walked up to Torterra and put his hand on his starter's head. The tortoise let out a content sigh and wobbled in drowsiness, he felt incredibly confortable. As Andrew pulled back his hand, Torterra shook his head and snapped out of the trance-like state. "Well that's kinda cool" said Andrew. "You're hand is glowing Andrew" said Miette as she pointed to the hand, which, sure enough, was glowing a bright blue. "Guess this has to do with my Aura, cool" he said as he walked over to Miette and put a hand on the Kalosian's shoulder. Miette, like Torterra and Heatran, felt very relaxed and her eyes drooped.

"I'll have to ask Djaf about this." "Did it really feel that good Miette?" asked Giselle. "Yeah, it felt like I was wrapped in a warm fuzzy blanket."

(4 hours later)

Andrew and his gang were walking into the Eterna City Gym. "Okay guys, Gardenia is a little bonkers when it comes to Grass Types." "That's an understatement Andrew and you know it" giggled Dawn.

"Now that I think about it that is- YEOW!" yelled Andrew as a green spiky blur tackled him.

"Is that the Cacnea James had?" asked Dawn, looking at the Cacturne. "It sure is," came a voice.

"Well hey there Gardenia" said Andrew, his heavy leather jacket had blocked many of Cacturne's spines, "I got some new Grass types". This caused Gardenia's eyes to light up. After introductions were made Andrew challenged Gardenia to a battle. "How could I refuse a Champion?" she asked.

"The official battle between Gardenia and Andrew will now begin!"

"Torterra, lead us to victory!" Andrew bellowed as his starter appeared. Gardenia looked impressed, "That's one strong-looking Torterra you have there, I remember when he was just an adorable little Turtwig. But he's not the only one that has grown!" She then sent out her own Continent Pokemon, who stomped his foot in challenge, to which Andrew's Trterra roared defiantly.

"You can go first Andrew, I want to see what your starter can do." Andrew nodded as he issued his orders. "Torterra use **Wood Hammer**!" Green tendrils shot out of Torterra's tree and formed a giant green hammer, which came crashing down onto Gardenia's Continent Pokemon. Torterra wobbled a little, but was still combat effective, Andrew's starter winced a little as he felt recoil damage.

"That's a tough Pokemon you got there Gardenia, I was expecting Torterra to be more damaged than that" said Andrew. "Thanks for that Andrew. Your's isn't too bad either. Torterra use **Seed Bomb** " shouted Gardenia. "Use **Iron Head** " roared Andrew. With surprising speed for such a bulky Pokemon Andrew's Torterra bounded towards his opponent, pushing through the barrage of explosive seeds to ram into Gardenia's Torterra, sending her Continent Pokemon skidding several yards.

Meanwhile Leaf had released her Venusaur to watch the match. Through their journey in Kanto, Leaf had noticed her starter, once she had fully evolved, had begun glancing at Torterra. It didn't take long for her to realize that her starter had a crush on Andrew's. Leaf giggled as her starter watched with heart-shaped eyes as Torterra dueled another of his kind, "Sauuuurrrr" said Venusaur dreamily.

Back on the battlefield the two Torterra had traded blows and both were panting, Gardenia's more so, though Andrew's had taken a fair bit of punishment.

"Alright buddy let's wrap this up. **Iron Head** again!" yelled Andrew. Torterra took off again, his head glowing silver as he rammed into his opponent, this time sending him into a wall knocked out.

"Gardenia's Torterra is unable to battle"

Andrew's Torterra roared triumphantly as he plodded over to his master's side. To Andrew's amusement Venusaur bounded over and congratulated Torterra, rubbing her cheek against his. The girls cooed at the affectionate display while Andrew smirked, "Looks like I'm not the only one attracting females eh buddy?" Torterra simply grinned at his master.

"Alright Gardenia, prepare for a surprise. Serperior let's go!" Gardenia's eyes widened as the Regal Pokemon appeared. "He look soooo cool!" squealed Gardenia as Serperior blushed. Andrew explained to Gardenia how this was the Serperior he had rescued from Trip back in Hoenn. "Well Andrew that was very kind and noble of you." commented the Gym Leader. "Hey Rosa, send out your's I think she'll want to see him." Rosa giggled, Leaf's Pokemon weren't the only ones to have a crush on Andrew's crew. As she released her Serperior, her starter'es eyes locked onto Andrew's Regal Pokemon and went heart shaped much like Venusaur's.

"Roserade time to blossom!" Gardenia said as the white-haired Pokemon gracefully appeared. "You go first Gardenia"

"Roserade use **Poison Jab**!" "Counter with **Iron Tail**!" Serperior slithered to meet Roserade and swung his tail, blocking Roserade's bouquet. " **Energy Ball**!" yelled Andrew. Serperior grinned and fired a point blank **Energy Ball** hitting Roserade directly in the face and sending him sprawling.

"C'mon Roserade get up, I know you can!" cried Gardenia. Roserade sprang to his feet, ready to continue.

"Serperior use **Aerial Ace**!" barked Andrew. Serperior coiled himself up and launched himself into the air. He slammed into Roserade, sending the Masquerade Pokemon back several yards, the super effective move doing heavy damage to the now heavily panting Roserade. " _Roserade's not going to last much longer, I have to be quick_ " thought Gardenia. "Roserade use **Pin Missile**!" Roserade pointed his bouquets at Serperior and fired several needles the size of railroad spikes. "Weave through them and use **Brutal Swing** " Serperior nodded and masterfully wove his way through the needles and sent Roserade flying with a mighty swing of his tail.

"Roserade is unable to battle"

Serperior thumped his tail in triumph and slithered over to Andrew, only to be tackled by Rosa's Serperior, who had hearts in her eyes as she nuzzled the male, causing him to blush and the girls to coo.

"Alright Cacturne, you're up," Gardenia motioned to the Scarecrow Pokemon.

"Alright Gardenia, hold onto something, this one is gonna blow you away. Come on out my friend." said Andrew as he pulled out a bright red Pokeball.

Gardenia's jaw dropped when she saw a Shaymin standing on the battlefield, nearly fainting. With a deafening squeal she sprinted over to Shaymin and picked her up.

"It's soooo cuuuutttteeee!" she squealed as she pet the legendary, who sighed contentedly. "Yeah, until you see her personality," muttered Andrew.

After a few minutes Gardenia calmed down and returned to her side of the battlefield. "Alright Cacturne use **Poison Sting**!" Cactune nodded and fired dozens of tiny purple needles.

"Shaymin catch" said Andrew as he tossed a Gracidea flower, which Shaymin caught, causing her to shift into Sky form. "Now take flight!" Shaymin nodded and went airborne, dodging the poisoned needles.

"Now Shaymin use **Dazzling Gleam**!" Shaymin fired a blindingly bright pink beam at Cacturne, who fell to the ground in pain. Surprisingly, Cacturne pushed through the pain and fired a short **Poison Sting** at Shaymin and a few of the needles hit their mark.

"Impressive Gardenia, you've certainly trained Cacturne well." remarked Andrew, causing Gardenia to beam with pride.

"Shaymin let's wrap this up with **Air Slash**!" Shaymin nodded and fired several razor sharp blades at Cacturne, who fell down unconscious.

"Cacturne is unable to battle. Since Gardenia is out of Pokemon Andrew is the winner". Andrew let out a cheer and hugged Shaymin, "No arrogance, I'm impressed Shaymin. I'm glad you've kept your promise." The little legendary smiled and licked Andrew, causing the trainer to laugh.

"That was quite the battle Andrew, I say you've earned your titles. Don;t forget about me whenever you get a new Grass type."

"Thanks Gardenia, that means a lot," smiled the blonde, "And don't you worry, if I get a new Grass type, you'll be one of the first to know" Andrew said with a laugh, while Gardenia got stars in her eyes as she imagined what cool Grass types were out there for her to discover. "And take care of Maylene" said Gardenia as they were leaving, "she's like a sister to me." Maylene simply kissed Andrew on the cheek, "He's doing that and so much more" said the pinkette dreamily.

As they walked out the group noticed it was getting late and so crashed at the local Pokemon Center. Andrew was walking out of the shower, preparing to go to bed.

"Man that was a fun battle. Looks like I'm not the only one attracting females," chuckled Andrew as he thought about Torterra and Serperior and how lovey-dovey Venusaur and Rosa's Serperior were around his teammates. Suddenly he heard a giggle. "Who's there?" asked Andrew. He flicked on the lights and what he saw made his nose bleed. On his bed sat Cheryl, clad only in a green lacy bra and panties, allowing Andrew to drink in her very generous curves.

"C-Cheryl... bed... here" he stuttered, mesmerized by the green-haired beauty in front of him. Cheryl giggled as she walked over to him and looked up at him, he was a full head taller than her. "I just wanted to congratulate you for today, that was some battle," she purred as she traced circles in his chest, her eyes clouded with lust. "Plus," she whispered, "I don't think you know just how much I love you". She pushed Andrew to the bed and climbed on top of him, "So let me show you."

 **(Lemon Begin)**

She enveloped Andrew into a passionate kiss, Andrew could tell she was putting years of repressed feelings behind it. He felt kind of bad, it reminded him of Giselle, how he had made her deal with these feelings for years. Andrew soon went on the offensive, breaking the kiss and began to lightly nibble her earlobe, earning gasps of pleasure. He slowly moved his way down the side of her head, kissing and sucking her neck especially, causing Cheryl to let out whimpers of pleasure.

Cheryl sat up and giggled, "I think you've earned this" she said as she unhooked her top. Andrew's eyes bulged as he watched her E-cups bounce free. "Do whatever you want to them" she purred. Andrew needed no further encouragement as he flipped them over to where he was on top. He began to lick the fleshy orbs themselves, earning gasps from Cheryl, "M-More" she pleaded. Andrew nodded and moved his attention to her bright pink nipples, now erect and at attention. Cheryl let out a long moan as Andrew gently bit down on one of the pink nubs and slowly pinched the other, his grip slowly getting tighter. He used his free hand to gently caress her soft body as she ran her fingers through his hair.

As the blonde broke free for air he began to kiss his way down her body across her stomach, getting ever closer to Cheryl's panties. She nodded and Andrew slowly took them off, revealing her glistening maidenhood. "I-I shaved it just for you, I thought you'd find it sexy" she said nervously. "It's very sexy" Andrew responded, making Cheryl blush. Andrew just stared at her, drinking in her naked form, "You're so beautiful" he breathed out, causing Cheryl to blush even more. He crawled towards her leaking slit and lightly licked the outside. Cheryl gasped as bolts of pleasure coursed through her, causing Andrew to continue his assault. His escapades with the other girls had turned him into a seasoned veteran in the bedroom, and he was going to show Cheryl the full extent of his prowess.

The green-haired woman let out a long, drawn out moan as Andrew plunged his tongue deep inside of her. After a few minutes Andrew sent her over the edge as he lightly pinched her clit. Cheryl shrieked in pleasure as she exploded all over Andrew, who gladly lapped up the nectar that flowed from her. After a few minutes of heavy panting, Cheryl pushed Andrew against the head of the bed. "My turn" she whispered sultrily. She removed Andrew's shirt, drooling as she gazed at his muscles. She then removed his shorts to reveal his boxers, shivering as she saw the massive tent pitched in them. As she pulled back the final layer of clothing between her and her prize, Andrew let out a content sigh as his member swung free. Cheryl's eyes lit up as she saw it released from its prison.

"Mmmm, big boy" she purred as she began pumping up and down, earning a hiss of pleasure from the Sandgem native. Soon she enveloped the whole thing in her mouth and began bobbing her head up and down. " _It's so big_ " she thought continuously, the fact that the love of her life had such an impressive package made him even more attractive. "C-Cheryl" Andrew groaned, "I'm close". " _Yes, give it to me, I want it!"_ thought the green-haired woman as she sped up. Seconds later Andrew grabbed her head and held her down as he fired his salvo.

After he was done Cheryl pulled him into a searing kiss. The taste of her juices mixed with his made for an interesting but not terrible taste. As they broke Andrew looked at her. "Are you sure you want this Cheryl?" Cheryl smiled, "I've waited nine years for this, I'm ready."

With that Andrew gently laid her down and climbed on top of her, lining himself up. The two moaned as he pushed inside, stopping at her barrier. "Take me, make me your woman and only your woman." Andrew nodded and thrust through her barrier. Cheryl cried out in pain as she gritted her teeth. Andrew pulled her into a gentle, loving kiss, hoping to distract her from the pain.

After a minute Cheryl rolled her hips and moaned as she only felt pleasure. "Y-You can move now Andrew" she said. The blonde nodded and began to slowly move, gaining speed as he went. Within a minute, Cheryl's mind was enveloped in a feeling of sheer ecstasy. She was in utter bliss as Andrew thrust deep into her core, "MORE! MORE!" she yelped. She gasped as Andrew once again began tending to her breasts, and let out a squeal of ecstasy as he began to rub her clit. "N-NO!" she cried, "I'm going to lose my mind!" but Andrew paid no notice and rubbed the nub even harder. The green-haired girl shrieked as Andrew placed her on top of him and began thrusting upwards, hitting new places. "YES!" she shrieked as Andrew rubbed her weak spot. Sensing this, Andrew smirked as he targeted that area relentlessly. Within seconds, Cheryl had a mind-blowing orgasm. Andrew groaned as he felt her walls tighten like a vice around his shaft, now he felt close to the edge. "Cheryl, I'm gonna..." "Inside! Inside please! Don't worry, I'm protected!" Seconds later Andrew rammed himself upwards and released. The feeling of Andrew's hot juices set Cheryl over the edge a second time as she exploded all over her lover's base. Andrew pulled out as the two were panting heavily.

"Andrew," whispered Cheryl, "that was so good, I love you". "I love you too Cheryl," said the blonde softly as he kissed her lovingly. "It felt so good" she said as she climbed on top of Andrew, "that I want to do it again," she looked at the Sandgem native with lust filled eyes.

Andrew simply smirked and thrust upwards as the two began again.

 **(Lemon end)**

(The Next Day)

Andrew and a very satisfied Cheryl made their way to the cafeteria, the green-hair hanging off of Andrew's arm. As the girls approached them, they looked at Cheryl with knowing grins. This caused the green-haired trainer to blush furiously as they dragged her off to discuss the previous night. Andrew, Lucas, and Barry looked at each other and sweatdropped.

Once they were finished, the group left the Center and continued their journey to Andrew's next Gym

 **I think I'll end it there for this Chapter. It's Finals time for me so I might not be posting regularly for a while. Don't worry, I fully intend to see this story to completion. So Cheryl has joined the harem, making eight:**

 **Dawn; Rosa; Leaf; Miette; Giselle; Roxanne; Maylene; Cheryl**

 **I'm done here. I will A, B, C ya.**


	22. Chapter 20: A Snowy Surprise

**What's going on everyone I'm back with the next chapter. A big thanks to everyone who's been reading. There will be a song here as well as a lemon (I've really been piling these on haven't I?). Have an idea? Write a comment, I'll be sure to look at it and consider any suggestions.**

 **Candice (21)**

(4 Days Later, Acuity Lakefront, en route to Snowpoint City)

Everyone was bundled up in their winter clothing as they huddled around a fire, well, mostly everyone. Andrew was off perfecting his **Aura Spheres** with Djaf, something he had spent several days practicing for hours on end. And the training was paying off. He had also investigated the soothing touch he had used on Heatran, Torterra, and Miette, and harnessed that power as well. Everyone, even the guys, had to admit it felt really nice. And if any of the girls were being harassed, Andrew simply popped up and summoned a blue ball of energy in his palm, scaring off anyone.

As Andrew rejoined the others snow began to fall. As they progressed it began to come down harder and the wind picked up. Andrew wasn't particularly fazed by it since he had Flareon and Cinccino close to his neck, and his jacket was designed for pilots, so he was especially warm. The others did not have such luxuries but Andrew did his best to keep them warm.

As they approached the Pokemon Center, Dawn spoke up. "I wonder if we'll see Zoey here?"

"We can look for her, I wonder what she's been getting up to." As they walked through the doors they spotted a redhead in an orange vest. Andrew covered his ears as a deafening squeal could be heard as Dawn and Zoey raced to hug each other.

"Dawn! Where have you been? I saw you at the Grand Festival and you just disappeared."

Andrew walked up and Dawn hung off his arm, blushing, "I've been traveling with my boyfriend. You remember Andrew?" Zoey looked at the blonde who was sporting a bright smile. "It's good to see you again Zoey. "Likewise," said the redhead as she turned her attention back to the bluenette, "So, you two huh? I would have guessed Ash." "I like Ash, but he's more like a big brother and he's told me he sees me as a little sister. Yeah Andrew's a lot like Ash, but it's different with him. I can't explain it but it feels right being with him."

"So what caused you two to go off the grid?" asked Zoey. Dawn explained the events and by the end Zoey was fuming, "Those sons of Bellsprouts! If I run into any of them I'm going to give them a piece of my mind!"

"Zoey, I appreciate your help, but this is something I want to do on my own." said the Sandgem native. "Alright but don't expect me to play nice with them."

"Hey Barry, what are you doing here?" Zoey said as she turned her attention to the others, she saw several girls and two boys, the hyperactive trainer one of them.

"Hey Zoey, we're travelling with Andrew. We stood by him while the others tried to get him to quit." Zoey smiled, glad that some of Andrew's friends had the spine to stand with their friend in his hour of need.

"The guy in the blue coat is Lucas, grand-nephew of Professor Rowan," Zoey's eyes widened at this, "He, Barry, and Andrew go way back, the three are like brothers. The redhead is Georgia, she's from Unova and Lucas' girlfriend." Dawn explained, "The blonde girl is Bianca, she's dating Barry" a mischievous smirk grew on Zoey's face, "Never would have guessed Barry to have landed himself a girl." "HEY!" shouted the blonde, "I'm gonna fine you for that!" "What about all those - is that Maylene?" asked Zoey, surprised to see the pinkette in their group. "Yeah, it's Maylene. That's Rosa, Leaf, Roxanne, Miette, Cheryl, and Giselle." Dawn pointed to each of the girls, "And their also with Andrew," she said as she blushed.

Zoey was stunned, eight girls all dating the same guy? She never saw Andrew that way, yeah he was kind of cute, but that was about it, though she didn't fault them, he always thought he was pretty cool.

"How does that work?" she asked incredulously, "Shouldn't you all be at each other's throats?" "Oh no it's nothing like that. They're like sisters to me and Andrew does his best to spend an equal amount of time with us" said the bluenette, starting to daydream about the affection Andrew showered her and the others in. Zoey noticed this and a mischievous grin spread across her face.

"So, is he as skilled in the sack as he is on the field?" asked Zoey, her voice full of mischief. "Oh he's absolutely fantastic" said the Twinleaf native dreamily, a line of drool coming out of mouth. Realizing what she just said Dawn quickly snapped out of her stupor, which was starting to get dirty, a massive blush on her face.

"F-Forget I said anything!" she stammered as Zoey giggled, "Dawn you naughty girl. I take it he's done the deed with the others?" Dawn simply nodded, her cheeks a deep shade of red. Zoey gave an impressed whistle, "So, you all going to tie the knot with him?"

"Once he's done, yeah" Dawn said as she drifted back into her fantasies, stars in her eyes as she imagined herself in white walking down the aisle.

"So I would imagine you guys are here for Candice as well as me?"

"Yeah, Andrew's taking on all the gyms to practice for the Leagues" said Dawn as Andrew was shooting the breeze with the guys.

"Y'know Zoey," said Dawn, a perverted grin on her face, "If you feel that way about Andrew or just wanna take him out for a spin, I wouldn't mind sharing him with you, even if it's just for a night." Zoey blushed at the implications but shook her head. "I think I'll pass, yeah he's cute, but that's about it. He's a great guy no doubt about it, but things just never clicked that way between us you know?" Dawn nodded in understanding, "Well if you ever change your mind," said the bluenette mischievously, "Let me know" she said with a giggle.

Dawn then had another idea. She grabbed Zoey's hand and ran over to Andrew. "Hey Andrew, should we show Zoey our 'friends'?" Andrew grinned, while Zoey looked confused. "Follow me girls."

Outside on the training fields Zoey was curious to see who these "friends" were, while Dawn had an excited look in her eyes.

"Come on out guys!" yelled Andrew as he and Dawn hurled several red Pokeballs skyward. What came out made Zoey's jaw drop in awe. There before her stood several legendaries, some she reconized like Regigigas and Darkrai, others she didn't, like a small Pokemon with long green hair who looked like a musical note, who floated over to greet the redhead. An adorable little Pokemon with green fur and a flower on its head walked over as well.

Zoey looked in fear as she saw Darkrai, and was further scared by Regigigas by virtue of his sheer size, he towered over the other legendaries. She gazed in awe at the majestic Articuno and the graceful Latios. There was one however that really caught her eye, Cresselia. She walked over, stars in her eyes as she imagined all the possibilities she could perform with such a Pokemon in a contest. "She's so pretty..." breathed the redhead as the legendary cooed in appreciation, nuzzling the blonde as he stroked her feathers gently. Seeing the stars in her eyes Dawn decided to have some fun.

"Don't get your hopes up Zoey, Andrew said I can use her in contests. And would you know it she says she's had fun practicing with me and is excited to participate in one." Zoey looked in fear at Dawn, if the bluenette used such a graceful and beautiful Pokemon Zoey stood no chance.

"I can't believe Andrew has so many wonderful legendaries," Zoey said as she gazed at them in awe. "Well I helped some of them in the past like Regigigas and Articuno, and they wanted to join me as thanks. Others like Heatran and Meloetta asked me to capture them." This caused the redhead's eyes to widen, "No way" she said in disbelief. "Well it doesn't help I'm on a mission from the big Pokemon in the sky himself," this caused Zoey to stare at the blonde awestruck, he had been given a mission by Arceus himself.

"I had a feeling there was something different about you Andrew, but this is some other shit right here." said the Snowpoint native as she lightly punched Andrew's shoulder.

After Andrew and Dawn had returned their legendaries the trio returned inside. Andrew spotted a karaoke machine and decided to have some fun. He ran into his room and grabbed a blue and white electric guitar and a micro amp which he clipped to his belt.

Cheryl, Maylene, Zoey, and some others in the lobby looked on confused. But those who knew of Andrew's talent grinned, he was going to put on a bit of a show. He plugged in his guitar and did the proper tuning. When he was ready he selected a song and began to play as the words appeared on the screen. ( _Song is "Kickstart My Heart" By Motley Crue; /NrOemQaEJGU )_

Everyone, even those who Andrew had played in front of before, looked on in shock. The Sandgem native had never played something so fast-paced and high-octane before. They watched mesmerized by Andrew's fingers as they danced effortlessly across the strings. When the boy finished everyone broke out into applause, his performance was exhilarating.

"That was quite the performance you put on Andrew" came a voice. Andrew whirled around to see Candice watching, herself a little awestruck. "Thanks Candice, it's good to see you. What are you doing here?" "Well I was done for the day and I heard that there were a couple of legendaries just sitting outside the Pokemon Center. I then heard some music and went inside to find you of all people jamming out like a rockstar."

Andrew scratched his head sheepishly as Lucas and Barry walked up to him to congratulate him, blushing a bit from Candice's words.

"Well Candice I appreciate it, I've been playing for a few years now. I'll be seeing you tomorrow at the Gym, so be ready" said the blonde excitedly. Candice simply giggled, "Still the 'go-get-'em' boy eager to get his kiai on. See you tomorrow." Andrew swore he saw something in her eyes but couldn't put a finger on it. Shrugging, he retired to his room to get some sleep.

The next day he went into the gym to find the black-haired Gym leader freezing parts of the field. She turned around to see Andrew and smiled. She was able to get a good look at him and he had changed since she last saw him when he ran through the doors, almost slipping on the ice. He was much taller and his face had a mature look, she had to admit he was quite handsome.

"Ready to face me, Mr. Champion?" she teased. Andrew gave her a determined look, "You really put me on the ropes last time we battled, but this time is different."

"The four on four battle between Andrew and Candice will now begin."

"Weavile, time to get you kiai on!" The red and black weasel appeared and clashed her claws together.

"Rapidash time to crank up the heat!" Andrew bellowed as the flaming horse appeared, stamping the ground with his hoof, ready for action as steam arose from the ice underneath him.

"Weavile use **Dark Pulse** " Weavile complied and skated in circles around the flaming destrier, firing a beam of dark chains.

" **Flame Wheel!** " yelled Andrew as Rapidash curled into a ball and spun in place, wreathing himself in scorching flames. Weavile wobbled slightly as she felt the ice under her melt from the intense heat.

" **Night Slash** " ordered Candice. Weavile had her reservations about going near the ball of fire but dutifully did so, her claws dark with energy.

"Now!" yelled Andrew. Rapidash, still spinning, shot forwards like a pinball and rammed into Weavile. This sent the Ice Type careening into a chunk of ice, shattering it and knocking her out.

"Weavile is unable to battle." Rapidash reared upwards and whinnied in triumph.

"Medicham I require your assistance." The Psychic type appeared and struck a pose, eyes open and ready to fight.

"Flareon let's keep up the pressure." Andrew said as the small red fox climbed out of his warm hiding spot in Andrew's backpack and onto the field. Cinccino popped out as well to cheer for her crush. Andrew saw this and smirked, "Was I interrupting something buddy?" Flareon and Cinccino both blushed heavily at what their trainer was implying and Cinccino smacked Andrew on the back of the head, "I was just kidding" Andrew said as he laughed. The fire type seemed to accept this apology and focused on the battle at hand.

" **Thunder Punch"** said Candice as the Psychic type lunged towards Flareon, her fist crackling with electricity. "Block it with **Iron Tail** " Flareon nodded and jumped up, swinging his tail and blocking the punch with a loud clang.

"Follow it up with a **Shadow Ball**!" Flareon nodded and fired a purple ball of energy, htting Medicham squarely in the chest. The Psychic type was left wheezing from the super-effective attack. "I forfeit Medicham, she can't take much more punishment."

"Abomasnow let's freeze the competition" cried Candice as she released the massive Ice/Grass type, a hailstorm coming down as it appeared.

"Aggron battlestations!" Andrew yelled as the equally massive Steel Type appeared, grinning as he spotted a powerful-looking Abomasnow.

"Abomasnow use **Wood Hammer**!" "Counter with **Dragon Claw.** " Aggron swung his claws outwards to meet the powerful Grass type attack and the two cancelled out.

"Alright Aggron, let's crank this up to 11!" Andrew yelled as he pressed the stone on his wrist. Candice watched in awe as Aggron was enveloped in a pink light.

"Candice, meet Mega Aggron" said Andrew as Aggron let loose a deafening roar that shook the Gym to its foundation.

 **"Flash Cannon**!" yelled Andrew. "Dodge!" Candice shouted frantically, but it was no use. The steel-gray ball of energy slammed into Abomasnow for massive damage.

" _Such power,"_ thought Candice as she watched in awe, " _There's no way I could beat him_ ". She was saddened, but also very happy to see how much Andrew had grown.

"I forfeit the match" Candice said as she returned a wheezing Abomasnow and walked over to Andrew. "That was quite the match Candice" complimented the blonde. Candice just smiled, then she noticed a certain pinkette walking over to Andrew. "Well Maylene, what are you doing here?" Maylene blushed as she kissed Andrew's cheek, "I'm here with my boyfriend, same goes for Dawn and some other girls." Candice simply giggled, "Well I hope you remember the talk we had." Maylene blushed, "Oh yeah, forgot about that," she said timidly.

Andrew was confused, "What is she talking about Maylene?"

"Well Andrew," explained Candice giggling, "simply put Maylene's not the only gym leader here with feelings for you." "Wait what?" asked the blonde as his eyes widened, "I realized it when you stuck around for a week after Ash and the others left to help me out around my Training School". "Four years ago Candice told me her feelings about you," said Maylene sheepishly, "she also said she would be willing to share you with me. We agreed to share you if you confessed to one of us."

Andrew was speechless, even more so when Candice walked up and kissed him on the cheek. "I don't mind sharing you." said the Ice specialist as she giggled at Andrew's stunned reaction.

Eventually Andrew snapped out of it and turned to his girls, "Well girls, what do you think?" "No complaints from me" said Dawn, "I trust Candice." The others voiced a similar opinion, they didn't mind, causing a smile to grace Andrew. He walked over to Candice and pulled the Snowpoint leader into a passionate kiss, making her legs wobble, "Truth is Candice, I developed feelings for you too during that time. I fell in love with your hard-working nature and your supportive attitude. I would love it if you joined us, and it seems my girls feel similarly." A massive smile appeared on Candice's face as she leaped up and kissed the blonde again. The girls smiled, happy to have yet another "sister".

"I can get one of my star students to take over for me here at the Gym" said Candice, "so don't worry about that."

With that the group left to head back to the Pokemon Center to turn in for the night.

The next day Andrew woke up and heard the sound of howling wind. He looked outside to see a massive blizzard. "Well shit," he said. "What's wrong?" asked Giselle, who was waking up after "spending the night" with the blonde. "There's a massive blizzard outside, we're not going anywhere until it clears, it's too dangerous," said Andrew as he got dressed, Giselle blushing as she gazed at his shirtless form. The two soon went into the lobby, where they met the others. As the day went by and the blizzard raged on they found ways to pass the time, from cards to grooming their Pokemon. As night fell the storm showed no signs of leaving.

"Hope this blizzard lets up soon" said Andrew as he prepared for bed. He then heard a knock on the door. Figuring it was one of the girls he opened the door to find Candice in a long blue nightgown.

As the door opened Candice's eyes widened and a blush spread across her face as she saw Andrew in nothing except his boxers. She bit her lip as she gazed at his muscles, desperately wanting to reach out and touch them. Her thought ran wild as she looked down at his boxers. Andrew was doing similar things as he stared at the black-haired girl, taking in her beauty. Like Cheryl she was well-developed with curves in all the right places, and her nightgown gave Andrew a generous amount of cleavage to look at, the clothing extending halfway down her long, slender legs. Her hair wasn't in its signature braids and extended past her shoulders. " _I can't believe I never realized how beautiful Candice was_ " he thought as he snapped out of stupor.

"Like what you see?" smirked Andrew. "I... it's... but" stuttered Candice, too mesmerized by the near naked form of her love to form anything coherent. The Andrew she remembered was cute, but this Andrew was nothing short of hot. Andrew laughed a bit at the dumbstruck Snowpoint native as she dumbly walked in and sat down on Andrew's bed. "I never would have guessed that you liked me," said Andrew as he put on a white t-shirt, snapping Candice out of her trance.

"Well yeah, I guess I did do a good job hiding it," said the Ice specialist, "I always thought you were cute. You helped me so much during that week you stayed behind, I couldn't help but develop feelings for you. I had never felt about a guy like that and you're the only one to make me feel that way. And, I want it to stay that way, I want to only have eyes for you." she said softly as she walked over and pulled the blonde into a passionate kiss, "I want to love you and only you, and I want you and only you to do what I came here for. Andrew, I want you to take me, I want to go there with you." It was Andrew's turn to blush, "Y-You sure?"

 **(Lemon warning)**

Candice nodded and lunged at Andrew, pulling him into a passionate kiss, moaning into it as she snaked her hands up his shirt, feeling his muscles. She moaned even more as Andrew began run his hands up her body, gently caressing her as he moved them to the bed, laying her down. Climbing on top he began to lavish kisses onto her neck and jaw, sending small jolts of pleasure coursing through the Snowpoint girl. He then locked lips with her, masterfully snaking his tongue into her mouth, quickly dominating the older girl's own tongue. Candice flipped them over to where she was straddling him and began to grind her groin against his thigh while the blonde began removing her clothes, soon leaving only a baby blue bra and panties. Andrew unhooked Candice's top to reveal her luscious E-cups, her nipples already erect. To Candice's displeasure, Andrew broke the kiss, but made up for it when he latched onto the pink nubs. Candice gasped in pleasure as she moved her hands to his head, encouraging him to suck harder. As Andrew alternated between the two fleshy orbs his free hand snaked its way to her panties, earning more moans from the Snowpoint native. Not wanting to be left in the dust Candice snaked her slender hand down through Andrew's boxers, her eyes widening as she felt the size of his love muscle. She gasped as she felt two fingers work their way into her slit and wiggle around. Not wanting Andrew to have all the fun she laid him down and pulled off his boxers, freeing his trapped organ.

"I'll take care of this for you _big boy"_ she purred as she began stroking him, inhaling its scent. It soon became too much and she plunged her mouth onto the shaft, gagging slightly as it quickly filled her mouth, leaving only two inches uncovered by the time she stopped. As she bobbed her head up and down, she moved her soft hands to pleasure the portions she missed. The blonde let out a long moan, running his hands through Candice's black hair, spurring her on.

After a few minutes the Sandgem native began bucking his hip, Candice realized he was close. Seconds later, he fired a deluge of his stuff into her mouth. Candice managed to swallow most of it, but some of it dripped out onto her breasts. Once Andrew was finished, Candice quickly scooped up the remnants into her mouth, looking up with eyes half-lidded in lust, surprised to see Andrew's pole hard as steel.

Wanting to stay on the offensive Candice pushed Andrew down and straddled him, easing his monstrous member into her flower. Andrew had a worried look on his face as he felt her hymen, "You sure about this? I won't be mad if you back out." She smiled at how he cared for her, even in a time like this. She leaned in and kissed him lovingly, "Please," she whispered, "take me". Andrew nodded and sat up, placing his hands on her hips. With a deep breath, Candice let herself drop, wincing in pain as Andrew's member speared through her barrier.

As she tried and failed to fight the tears that came with the searing pain, she felt Andrew gently kiss her in an effort to comfort her, which had its desired effect.

As the pain subsided she began to slowly raise and lower herself, eventually bouncing on her lover's shaft. She felt the pain evaporate and moaned loudly as it was replaced with pure pleasure. She squealed as Andrew latched himself onto her wildly bouncing breasts and began to lightly rub her clit. "D-Don't stop!" she cried as her grip on reality began to fade. A few minutes of intense pounding later, Andrew was nearing the end of his rope. Through her ecstasy-addled mind, Candice noticed the change in his tempo. "You're c-close a-aren't you?" She giggled as he nodded, "I-It's okay, I'm protected" she managed to get out.

Seconds later the two were sent over the edge. Not wanting to wake up the entire center Candice quickly grabbed a pillow and let out a pleasured shriek as she exploded. Almost as soon as she finished Andrew thrust violently upwards and fired his payload. After laying still for a few seconds Andrew's orgasm ended and he pulled out of the Ice specialist, the two panting as Candice collapsed onto Andrew. "H-Holy shit," breathed Candice, "that was awesome." She looked at Andrew, eyes full of love, "I love you, I love you so much." The Sandgem native simply smiled, "I love you too Candice." Candice then noticed Andrew's shaft was still at attention and smirked, "I think I want to show you how much I love you again" she giggled as she straddled her lover's waist again, "S-So big" she purred as she felt the shaft go deep inside her core. Andrew simply smirked as their fun continued, both oblivious to the blizzard that raged outside, the howling wind drowning out their pleasure-filled noises.

 **(Lemon end)**

Andrew woke up the next morning and looked to his side. He smiled as he saw Candice in her naked glory, " _Arceus she's beautiful_ " he thought as he stroked her hair. She woke up soon after, smiling as she laid eyes on her lover's face. "Good morning" she said as she crawled up and kissed him, "Good morning my snow angel" he said, earning a blush from the Ice specialist.

Andrew watched as she got up and walked towards the shower, mesmerized by the sway she put into her hips. "I'm taking a shower, wanna join me?" she said as she batted her eyelashes and flashed a seductive look at her blonde-haired lover. Andrew jumped out of bed and picked up Candice bridal style and carried her into the bathroom, the girl laughing all the way.

After they were done they went out in the lobby to meet the others, Candice hanging off his arm and a large grin on his face. The girls gave Candice a knowing look, while the guys gave a similar look to Andrew.

Once they had eaten they discovered that the blizzard had subsided overnight, though the snow had piled on significantly. Weighing their options, they decided to push through and head for the next Gym on Andrew's list.

 **I'll end it there for this chapter. So Candice has joined the harem, I've planned to have her, Cheryl, and Maylene in it for a while now. Truth be told Roxanne was the last one I had thought of before I started writing. Doesn't mean I've stopped adding girls though. If you have one that you'd like to see added let me know, same goes for any other suggestions.**

 **Well I'm done here, so I will A, B, C ya.**


	23. Chapter 21: Old Wounds

**Hey everyone I'm back. Thank you to everyone who's been following the story thus far. This Chapter is a bit of a short one, but fairly important. I got no other announcements, so let's jump in.**

(4 days later, Hearthome City)

Andrew and his group had spent the past few days making the trek from Snowpoint to his next Gym in Pastoria City. It had been a long day of travel so everyone quickly booked a room and retired.

The next day Andrew had woken up and sleepily trudged into the lobby bathroom. As he finished his business and was about to step out he heard a voice that made him stop dead in his tracks.

"Well look who's here," an arrogant voice said, "Looks like someone didn't listen to my advice." Andrew turned around to see a man in an orange shirt and black shorts with white hair. "Brendan" he spat.

"Well who else?" said Brendan, his voice full of cockiness. "So what's a weakling like you doing in Sinnoh?"

"For starters, this region is my home," said Andrew angrily, "So I suggest you leave before you taint it further. Second, I'm entering the Sinnoh League, and I am going to win."

"I'd like to see you try," laughed the Hoenn native, "You may be the Champion of Kalos and Hoenn, but you wouldn't have been so lucky if I had entered. To see you as Champion of my region sickens me, so why not return the favor?"

"By the way, is that Dawn girl still with you?" Andrew tensed as he remembered all of Brendan's advances on the bluenette. "If you touch her with those filthy hands of your's I swear to Arceus I will crush you." "What's the matter Andrew? Afraid that she'll leave you for a REAL man once she sees what a loser you really are?" Andrew wanted to beat Brendan into a bloody pulp but he restrained himself.

"She's with me, so don't get any ideas snowcap," said Andrew, a slight smirk on his face as he revealed his relationship with the Twinleaf native to Brendan. Brendan, however, was fuming. "First that black-haired idiot from Kanto waltzes in and takes _my_ childhood friend, _my_ May from me, and then you come out of nowhere and steal that blue-haired beauty even though I am better than you in every way? I will not be robbed again!" roared the Hoenn native as he swung his fist, hitting Andrew and sending him crashing into a wall before he could react. Groaning in pain he looked up to see Brendan leaving, "I'll see you in the Sinnoh League, I will humiliate you in front of everyone and prove to Dawn she can do better than a freak like you." As he left the Hoenn native kicked the blonde in the stomach.

With that Brendan walked out, while Andrew slowly picked himself up, coughing up some blood. He looked in the mirror to inspect the damage. His cheek was bruised, likely to swell; his head was bruised, his nose was bloody, his lip was cut from hitting the wall, and his torso had bruises from the kick. Sighing, he dragged himself out of the bathroom and sat himself down on the couch.

Suddenly he heard a scream. Looking up he saw the girls looking in horror at their beaten and bruised boyfriend. Doing his best to stay positive he smiled as best he could and waved, "Hey guys" she said weakly before coughing up some blood. Lucas and Barry ran over to help him. "Dude what the hell happened to you? You look like shit." asked Lucas. The girls looked on, tearing up at seeing their love in such pain.

Seeing this Andrew gave a toothy grin, showing his blood-stained teeth, "No need to worry girls, I'll be fine." he chuckled, though this quickly turned into a wince of pain as he felt Lucas apply healing salves to his forehead and bandaged it up.

"Andrew, what happened?" asked Roxanne, she was worried, all the girls were. "Had a run-in with someone I've butted heads with in the past, didn't think it would devolve into this though."

"Who was it?" asked Leaf, "Brendan Yuki" said Andrew calmly, though everyone could see the fire in his eyes. Dawn gasped, "Him?" she remembered all the times he had hit on her, even though she made it clear she wasn't interested. Fortunately she had Andrew to protect her during their Hoenn journey, one of the reasons she fell in love with him. Roxanne shook her head, "I remember him, he was an arrogant son of a Bellsprout. He kept ranting about how some 'idiot from Kanto' had stolen his childhood friend." "Well that 'idiot from Kanto' he's talking about is Ash," said Andrew, causing the others to gasp. "Yeah, he told me that 'he would not be robbed again' and how Ash had apparently stolen May from him. Small world huh?" joked Andrew, hoping to lighten the mood. "He's entering the Sinnoh League and is convinced Dawn will fall for him once he beats me and shows how much better he is," said the blonde nonchalantly, though a few tears came to his face as the sting of the betrayal hit him.

He was quickly shaken from his thoughts by the girls hugging him. "Don't worry Andrew, you'll beat him," said Giselle, "Giselle's right, no need to worry," added Dawn, "and you could be absolutely destroyed by him, and I'd still love you and only you," said the Twinleaf native as she kissed her boyfriend reassuringly, causing the Sandgem native to give that bright smile they all loved so dearly. "Thanks girls, I needed that, I love all of you more than any of you will ever know", "We love you too," they chorused, each kissing the blonde's lips.

Andrew then turned to Barry, "Could you fetch me Carnivine's Pokeball?" Barry nodded, confused, and gave Andrew the ball. "Thanks. Carnivine I need your help." The plant-like Pokemon popped out and looked at his master worriedly as he saw Andrew's injuries. "You know what to do buddy," smiled Andrew. Andrew removed his shirt, causing the girls to blush as they saw his muscles, while Carnivine placed several vines on his chest. With a nod from Andrew Carnivine began to glow green. Andrew managed to suppress a yell of pain as he felt the energy course through him. Everyone watched stunned as Andrew's wounds healed before their very eyes. After a few seconds Andrew looked good as new. Panting, he rubbed an equally tired looking Carnivine's head affectionately, "Thanks buddy, I'll be sure to give you extra next time I feed you", causing Carnivine to wrap his vines around his master in appreciation.

"That was incredible Andrew, what was that?" asked Lucas, awestruck by what he just witnessed. "Just a little trick Ash taught me when I met him in Kanto, Carnivine used **Synthesis** and transferred the energy to me. It's a tiring process though and leaves both of us exhausted," explained the blonde, while Lucas was frantically jotting down the information onto a notepad. "Oh man Rowan's gonna have a field day with this." Exhausted by the healing process Andrew retired to his room and spent the next few hours resting while the others found ways to keep themselves occupied.

(5 hours later)

Andrew awoke refreshed and went out to meet the others, and was glomped by his girls happy to see that he was alright. After eating ravenously, as he hadn't eaten anything since the previous evening, he was ready to leave and the others joined him as they continued to Pastoria City.

(7 hours later)

Andrew and the group reached Pastoria City as the sun was setting. Figuring Crasher was about to close down for the day the Sandgem native decided to challenge him in the morning, retiring to his room.

The next day Andrew walked out of his room, Dawn hanging off his arm, and was acting like the previous day's events had never happened; he was as cheerful as ever and a fire burned in his eyes, the fires of determination. He was going to prove Brendan wrong, and no one was going to stop him.

As he walked in he spotted a mountain of a man. "Well look who's back." said the large man as he shook Andrew's hand. "It's good to see you Wake, it's been a while," said the blonde, wincing as his hand was crushed by Wake's iron grip. He was still clad in his outfit and his facial tattoo was still there, he looked just as Andrew remembered, though he did look thinner.

"Now what brings a veteran like you to my humble gym? I clearly remember giving you the Fen Badge." "Well Wake I'm taking on the Sinnoh League again and you were the next gym in my crosshairs."

Wake let out a loud laugh, "Don't think I'll go down easy Mr. Champion, you got yourself a battle!"

"The official three on three battle between Crasher Wake and Andrew Townsend will now begin."

"Gyarados time to show our guest what a Water type can do." The massive blue serpent appeared and roared at Andrew, who stood his ground.

"Alright Mothim battle calls!" Andrew said as his shiny Moth Pokemon appeared, excited to battle. "Thim!" yelled the little bug as Gyarados tried to scare it to no avail. Wake gave an impressed whistle, "That's one brave bug you got there Andrew." "He's seen scarier stuff, haven't you buddy?" Mothim nodded and prepared for battle.

"Alright Mothim let's kick this off with **Psychic**!" Mothim nodded and fired a light blue beam of psychic energy at Gyarados.

"Counter with **Ice Beam**!" Gyarados fired a beam of ice, obliterating the **Psychic** , but Mothim gracefully dodged it. "While it's recharging use **Electroweb**!" Mothim's antenna glowed yellow and fired a net that crackled with electricity. Gyarados roared in pain as the net latched onto him and sent electricity coursing through him. "Now use **Solar Beam**!" Mothim's antennae glowed green and fired out a green beam of energy. Gyarados was unable to do anything since he was trapped under the **Electroweb** , but he surprisingly held his ground. "That's a tough Gyarados you got there Wake," remarked Andrew, "And that was a clever strategy, using **Electroweb** to buy time for your **Solarbeam** , but it's gonna take more than that to beat us! Gyarados use **Hurricane**!" Gyarados roared and whipped his tail, sending a whirlwind careening towards Mothim. "Mothim use **Shadow Ball**!" Mothim nodded as his antennae glowed a dark purple and fired a ball of Ghostly energy. Both Pokemon were sent crashing to the ground. "Both Pokemon are-" the official was cut off as Mothim crawled for a bit and managed to get airborne, albeit shakily. "Mothim is the winner."

"Great job Mothim, get some rest, you've earned it," said Andrew as the moth shakily fluttered over to rest on Andrew's head.

"Alright Carnivine, let's go!" "Quagsire I request your aid!" Carnivine popped out and tightly hugged his beloved master before focusing on his opponent, who blankly stared into nothing.

"Quagsire use **Sludge Bomb** " Quagsire complied and hawked up several blobs of sludge at the plant.

"Carnivine dodge and use **Power Whip**!" Carnivine used his vines to swing to another platform, dodging the balls of sludge, and fired a vine towards Quagsire. With a resounding _crack_ the vine whipped Quagsire in the face, who continued to stare blankly as if nothing had happened, earning a sweatdrop from Andrew, " _Hitmonchan could slug that thing in the face with his most powerful **Focus Punch** and he wouldn't notice_"

"Alright Quagsire use **Ice Beam**!" Quagsire nodded and fired a stream of ice at Carnivine, hitting him and causing the Grass type to cry out. "Carnivine keep moving and use **Sunny Day** " Carnivine's vines began glowing orange as a blinding light was released, all while jumping from platform to platform, making Quagsire have to guess where to fire next.

" **Solar Beam**!" roared Andrew. Carnivine grinned and opened his large mouth to fire a massive green beam, which hit Quagsire directly in the face, sending him into the pool with a massive splash. To no one's surprise he had swirls in his eyes when he surfaced.

"Quagsire is unable to battle." "Alright Carnivine get some rest."

"You know who's up next," grinned Wake, "Floatzel let's make some waves!"

"Sharpedo, battle calls!" The shark Pokemon appeared and snapped his jaws threateningly at Floatzel. Andrew contemplated mega evolving but decided against it.

"Alright Sharpedo let's start with **Crunch**!" Sharpedo grinned and jumped into the water, rocketing towards Floatzel like a bullet. Floatzel had no time to react as the shark chomped down with his razor sharp teeth onto his arm, roaring in pain.

"Use **Brick Break** to shake him off!" FLoatzel nodded and clocked Sharpedo in the head with a white fist, causing him to let go and retreat, shaking his head in pain.

Andrew grinned, "Alright Sharpedo, let's get some **Payback**!" Sharpedo glowed white and once again charged Floatzel. "Floatzel use **Fury Cutter**!" Floatzel's hands glowed green and began slashing at Sharpedo, who ignored the super effective attack and rammed into Floatzel, not stopping until he had pinned the weasel between him and the wall. When Floatzel surfaced he had swirls in his eyes, while Sharpedo swam back weakly, but grinning, this had been one hell of a scrap.

"Floatzel is unable to battle, Sharpedo and Andrew win!" Andrew walked over to Sharpedo, who had surfaced, and rubbed his head, praising his efforts, causing the shark to smile. After returning the Water/Dark type, he walked over to Wake and shook his hand.

"That Sharpedo of your's packs a punch, reminds me of why I like Water types. You've certainly grown from the boy who came in here 9 years ago looking for his fourth badge," said Wake smiling.

"Thanks Wake," said Andrew, again wincing as he felt his hand crushed, "That means a lot."

"Now get out there, beat Byron and Volkner, and win this whole damn thing, I think you deserve the title of Champion." Andrew smiled warmly and said his goodbyes as the group headed to their next destination.

 **And I'll cut it there for this chapter, a bit of a short one. Love it? Hate it? Got an idea? Leave a comment!**

 **I'm done here, I will A, B, C ya.**


	24. Chapter 22: Crashing Through Canalave

**Hello everyone, it's me again! So Andrew ran into an old rival last chapter, and that rivalry is going to continue into the Sinnoh League. For those keeping track, the girls are Dawn, Rosa, Leaf, Miette, Giselle, Roxanne, Maylene, Cheryl, and Candice. Other than that I got nothing to say, so let's jump back into the story.**

(4 days later, Canalave City)

As Andrew and his gang made their way to Canalave City to face Byron. He was chatting with Roxanne when he heard someone behind them.

"C'mon guys! Canalave City's not far ahead!" As Andrew whirled around a smile grew on his face.

"Well look who it is!" "Oh my Arceus! Is that you Andrew!" said a brunette in a pink shirt as she ran to the blonde, hugging him. "Who else Shauna? It's good to see you." "Likewise." said Shauna as she looked at the others, "Hey there Miette! What are you doing here?" Andrew knew the energetic brunette from his travels with Miette in Kalos. Throughout their journey they became good friends, and Andrew saw the energetic Kalosian as the little sister he never had. Miette walked over to Andrew and kissed him, "I'm traveling with my boyfriend." This caused Shauna to let out a squeal, "So you finally told him? I always thought you two looked so cute together!" "Well it's not just me, I share him with those girls over there," Miette said as she motioned to the other girls, who waved. "Wow, I'm surprised you guys can pull something like that off." "It's worked wonderfully so far, they're like sisters to me."

"Shauna wait up!" said another voice as a small boy with orange hair and a chubby boy with black hair appeared, slightly panting. "Well it's good to see you guys too," said the Sandgem native. "Hey there Andrew, long time no see," said the orange-haired boy. "So Shauna, how's Trevor and Tierno treating you?" "They're so fun to be around! They're like my brothers!" the energetic brunette said. Tierno and Trevor didn't mind this, Shauna was too much like a sister to them for there to be any romantic feelings. "So you three, how do you like it so far in my home region?" "It's so cool!" squealed Shauna, "The contests are so pretty, it's kinda like a Performance."

Dawn heard Shauna and walked over to her and the two hit it off almost instantly, discussing the differences between their respective competitions. "So what about you two?" Andrew asked as he turned to Tierno and Trevor. "Well we're here to challenge the Sinnoh League, these are some tough Gyms though" said Tierno, "Especially Snowpoint, that new guy they put in is no joke." Candice giggled and walked up, "I'm glad he's performing well, I selected him personally." "Wait, you're Candice, weren't you the previous Gym Leader there?" asked Trevor. Candice nodded, "I was before I left to travel with my boyfriend" she said as she kissed Andrew on the cheek. "Same here" said Maylene and Roxanne, mimicking their colleague's actions. Tierno and Trevor looked stunned, they knew he was dating Miette, but not several other girls, including a few Gym Leaders.

"So Andrew," said Trevor, "word is you won the Hoenn League and beat Wallace after you beat Diantha." Andrew grinned, "Yep, I'm the Champion of Hoenn AND Kalos, and Sinnoh is next." "Don't think Tierno and I will go down easily" said Trevor as the three boys shared a laugh. "SO, you caught any new Pokemon?" asked Tierno. "You could say that" grinned the blonde as he pulled out his Pokedex to show the two. Their eyes widened as they saw his recent captures, "You have Legendaries?" said Tierno, not believing what he saw. "Yep and I'll prove it, come on out my friends" Andrew said as he launched his Cherish Balls, revealing his legends. "Surprised huh? I was aiming for that," laughed Andrew, stopping as he saw two bird shaped shadows, "Well here's two now". Tierno and Trevor looked up in shock to see Zapdos and Moltres land next to Andrew. "It's good to see you two, Articuno missed you guys." Dawn and Shauna had returned from the conversation and the two looked in awe at the majestic Kanto birds in front of them. Shauna's eyes widened as she saw the other legendaries assembled before her, and her jaw dropped as she watched Andrew pull out two red Pokeballs and captured Moltres and Zapdos without a struggle.

"No way," said Trevor as he rubbed his eyes in disbelief. "Take a picture if you don't believe it, I know you got a camera on you somewhere," said Andrew. Trevor immediately pulled out a camera and snapped several photographs of the group of legendaries before Andrew returned them.

After introductions were made the two groups decided to travel together to Canalave City. As Andrew walked in he heard an argument, and it sounded pretty heated. "Looks like Roark and Byron are at it again," chuckled the blonde. He looked at Barry, "I'll bet you $50 it's over fossils." "No way Andrew, I'm not taking that chance." And sure enough the father and son were arguing over fossils.

"MY FOSSILS ARE SO MUCH BEYTTER THAN YOURS DAD!" yelled the Rock type leader

"PROVE IT YOU LITTLE RUNT!" barked Byron as he pulled out a Pokeball, ready to battle.

"Gentlemen, gentlemen!" said Andrew as he walked towards the two. "WHO THE HELL IS INTERRUPTING ME!" roared Byron.

"Dad calm down, you remember Andrew Townsend?" "No way in the Distortion World that's Andrew. He's too good looking and mature." causing everyone except Andrew to snicker, while the blonde simply scowled. "Nice to see you too Byron" said Andrew sarcastically.

"Well I'll be damned it is you!" said Byron as, much like Wake, he crushed Andrew's hand in an iron grip.

"This place is just as I remember it," said Andrew nostalgically, calming down.

"You're damn right!" said Byron with pride in his voice as he walked to the battlefield, "I think I know what brings you here, Mr. Champion." Andrew grinned, "Let's get to it then."

"This three on three battle between Byron and Andrew will now commence."

"Alright Bronzong let's proved an iron-hard defense." said Byron ad the Steel/Psychic type appeared.

"Alright Escavalier time to sally out!" The Cavalry Pokemon appeared and clashed his lances together.

"Bronzong **Iron Defense** " Bronzong glowed white as his defense was raised. "Escavalier use **Bug Buzz** " Escavalier clashed his lances together, creating a loud buzzing noise that made Bronzong clutch his head as the irritating sound drove him to the brink of insanity. "Now use **Megahorn**!" Escavalier nodded and charged full tilt at Bronzong. He hit the large blue Pokemon, but as he did, a sickening crack reverberated through the arena. Escavalier cried out as the tips of his lances broke off, having shattered against Bronzong's iron body.

"Now use **Confuse Ray**!" Bronzong glowed white and fired a pink beam at Escavalier, who was in too much pain to move.

"Come on buddy pull yourself together and use **Drill Run**!" but the confused Bug Type charged into a wall with a loud metallic thud, snapping him out of his confusion as he looked furiously at Bronzong.

"Time for some payback Escavalier, use **Drill Run** again!" Escavalier nodded and this time he hit his mark, leaving Bronzong dazed from the super effective attack and wide open.

"Let's finish this, use **Focus Blast** " Escavalier grinned and clashed his broken lances together and fired a white beam of energy, slamming Bronzong into the wall.

"Bronzong is unable to battle." "Alright Escavalier get some rest, you can't fight like that." Escavalier reluctantly nodded and was returned.

"Steelix time to win this!" Byron yelled as the massive steel snake appeared. "Alright Golurk, let's go!" Andrew roared as Golurk appeared, while Roark felt his Steelix's pokeball wiggle, he was clearly eager for revenge..

"Golurk versus Steelix begin"

"Alright Golurk use **Shadow Ball!** " Andrew said as Golurk fired a ball of ghostly energy at Steelix, who grunted as he was hit head on. "Shake it off and use **Ice Fang**!" Steelix roared and bit down on Golurk's arm with ice-coated fangs. But Andrew was calm, " _What is he thinking? Something's up_ "

"Golurk, let's bring the pain, **Hammer Arm** , rapid fire!" If Golurk could grin he would have as he brought his free hand crashing down on Steelix's head again and again like a hammer hitting a nail. Steelix quickly fainted after taking such a pummeling, a small crater surrounding him.

"Bastiodon, let's make our stand!" "Alright Rampardos, you're up." Rampardos roared, stomping her foot as the ancient rivals glared at each other.

"Alright girl, let's kick this off with **Flamethrower** " Rampardos nodded and fired a searing torrent of flames. "Bastiodon use **Flash Cannon** " As the two attacks met an explosion occurred in the middle, but the **Flamethrower** pushed through and hit Bastiodon.

"Bastiodon shake it off and use **Stone Edge**!" "Counter with **Dragon Tail** " As the stones flew towards Rampardos, she swung her tail and obliterated them completely.

"Bastiodon use **Iron Head**!" "Rampardos use **Superpower**!" WIth a deafening roar the two Pokemon charged at each other and lowered their heads. But Rampardos won out and sent Bastiodon crashing into the wall unconscious, while the Head Butt Pokemon roared in triumph.

"Bastiodon is unable to battle, Andrew and Rampardos win." "That was some battle Andrew, you've come a long way from the boy you were nine years ago," said Byron, crushing Andrew's hand again in a handshake.

"Thanks Byron, that means a lot," said the blonde. "That was soo cool!" squealed Shauna as she and the others ran up to congratulate Andrew. "I never knew you had those kinds of Pokemon" added Trevor, "If you're in Unova, head to Nuvema Town, tell Professor Juniper I sent you, I got a small legion there."

After some more idle chit chat Andrew bid the father and son farewell and led the group on the long trek to Sunyshore City.

 **And I'll stop there for this chapter, another short one. I got nothing to announce, other than "Thank you" to all who have been reading.**

 **With that said, I will A, B, C ya.**


	25. Chapter 23: Smackdown in Sunyshore

**Hey everyone! I'm back. I don't have much for announcements, so we can jump straight in.**

(5 hours later, Sunyshore City)

With Sunyshore being their next and final Sinnoh Gym, and being all the way in Canalave on the other side of the region, the group opted to fly. Shauna and her group looked in awe at the variety of powerful fliers arrayed before them. Climbing aboard Stormwing, Andrew led the charge to Sunyshore City, landing just as the sun began to set. With the group also starting to feel the jet lag, they quickly booked their rooms and retired for the night.

(The next day)

Andrew was eating his breakfast in the cafeteria with Lucas, Georgia, Bianca, and Barry; the five of them had woken up earlier than the others and decided to let the others sleep for a while. As Andrew looked up a grin spread across his face.

"Well I'll be damned, look who's here." A boy in a red shirt and a yellow cap whirled around and grinned. "Same goes for you," the stranger said as he and Andrew high-fived. "Guys this is Ethan, I met him in the Johto Region. Ethan these are my two best friends Lucas and Barry, and their girlfriends Georgia and Bianca." The group waved and introductions were made.

After the group ate Andrew and Ethan were in the lobby chatting.

"So Ethan, what brings you here?" "Take a guess, the Sinnoh League. So a few months ago I'm sitting in a Pokemon Center in Hoenn and find out that your ass is the Hoenn Champion. I heard what you said and remembered you told me you were from Sinnoh, so here I am." said the Johto native jokingly.

"Well Ethan, you can try to beat me, but that trophy is as good as mine." said the blonde as Dawn walked up and kissed him. "Uh huh, sure" Ethan said, half distracted by the blue-haired beauty.

"Ay Ethan, over here, and while you're at it eyes off my girl" said Andrew as he snapped his fingers. "Sorry man but damn you got good taste. Yeah I'll be taking on the Sinnoh League with you, hopefully we can have a rematch, my crew wants payback." he said, eyes widening as two beautiful brunettes, one with a yellow skirt and a visor, the other in a blue tank top and a white hat, walked up to Andrew and kissed his cheeks, "Morning sweetie" they chorused as they walked to the cafeteria.

"Andrew you slick son of a Bellsprout" commented Ethan as he continued to ogle the two brunettes. "What? I'm with them too". Just as Ethan was about to say something, two more brunettes in school uniforms and a bluenette with red eyes walked up and kissed the Sinnoh native as well.

" _I gotta come here more often if there's this many beautiful women here"_ thought Ethan, as he looked on incredulously as three more women, one with pink hair, one with black hair, and one with green hair, mimicked the actions of the previous girls. Ethan's eyes bulged as he drank in the bodies of the latter two. "Okay Andrew, how the fuck do you have _nine_ girlfriends? You seemed as dense as a block of lead last time I saw you. "Well Ethan I wasn't as dumb as I looked, I love them, and they love me, simple as that," sighed the Sandgem native happily.

Andrew's face soon turned serious, "So Ethan, you want a battle?" "Hell yeah, no guarantee I'll be facing you in the Sinnoh League."

(Outside on the Training Fields)

"This three-on-three unoffical battle between Andrew Townsend of Sandgem Town and Ethan Hibiki of New Bark Town will now commence!" said Barry, who was refereeing.

"Alright Aibo, come on out! yelled Ethan as a powerful looking Ambipom appeared.

"Alright Tetto'eko, let's light 'em up!" cried Andrew as the electric lizard appeared and hissed at Ambipom, flaring his neck threateningly. "What Pokemon is that and where can I get one?" "This is Tetto'eko, he's a Heliolisk and he's an electric/normal type from Kalos." "Well I know where I'm going after Sinnoh" joked Ethan.

"Alright Aibo let's start with **Iron Tail**!" Ambipom nodded and lunged at Tetto'eko, his right tail gaining a metallic glow. "Block it with **Brutal Swing** ", as Aibo swung his tail, Tetto'eko jumped up and swung his tail downwards, forcing the **Iron Tail** into the ground

"Alright Tetto'eko, use **Rock Climb** and follow it up with **Dragon Tail**!" Tetto'eko slammed his tail down on the ground and a stone ramp appeared, sending Aibo skyward. The electric lizard raced to the top of the ramp and jumped high into the air. As Aibo neared him he swung his tail, now coated in draconic energy, downwards and sent AIbo crashing into the ground below. When the dust cleared Aibo was out cold.

"Ambipom is unable to battle"

"Well you've certainly improved Andrew," remarked Ethan, "If only you knew" said the blonde grinning. "Alright Polibo, let's shake things up!" said Ethan as a green frog appeared, happily clapping his hands together. "Alright Bisharp, battlestations!" yelled Andrew as his shiny Steel/Dark type appeared, his blades gleaming in the sunlight.

"Polibo use **Confide**!" Polibo fired a red beam at Bisharp, who began hearing voices in his head telling him secrets and lowering his Special Attack. To Ethan's surprise Bisharp began glowing red, while Andrew grinned, "Bisharp's ability is Defiant, every time you lower one of his stats, his attack increases, so I'm just gonna hit harder now. Bisharp, pull yourself together and use **X-Scissor**!" Bisharp shook his head, regaining his focus, and lunged at Politoed, his blades glowing green in the shape of an X, sending Polibo flying as the attack made contact.

By this time the group had made their way out, noticing Andrew was battling. As Dawn, Rosa, and Leaf came out Ethan's jaw dropped as he saw the three girls in their cheerleader outfits. "Andrew I said it once and I'll say it again, you are one lucky son of a Bellsprout." Andrew frowned slightly, he could get fairly protective of his girls; plus he was in a battle, he didn't like his opponents getting distracted. "Ay, we gonna battle or you just gonna stare at my girls all day?"

The Johto native snapped out of his trance and scratched his head sheepishly, "Sorry about that." Andrew sighed and smiled slightly, "Can't say I don't blame you, who would be able to resist staring at such beautiful women?" he asked as he motioned to the trio of cheerleaders, who were now blushing heavily.

"Alright Polibo let's regain the initiative, **Brick Break**!" Polibo clapped his hands and ran towards Bisharp, his hand raised and glowing white. " **Psycho Cut**!" Bisharp nodded and swung his right hand to meet Polibo's, the Psychic move overpowering the **Brick Break**. "Now use **Guillotine**!" Bisharp grinned and swung his other blade, hitting Polibo and sending him flying, unconscious.

"Well Andrew, you've done well so far," said Ethan, fastening his hat, "but my comeback starts now! Exbo let's crank up the heat!" roared the Johto native as his faithful starter, an intimidating Typhlosion, appeared.

"Goodra, battle calls!" Andrew yelled as a large purple dragon appeared. "What kind of Pokemon is that?" "This is Goodra, she's a Dragon type. She's from Kalos too." "Dragon huh? Well then I better crank it up! Exbo, use **Flare Blitz**!" Typhlosion cloaked himself in fire and took off towards Goodra, who patiently waited her command. " **Aqua Tail**!" yelled Andrew. Ethan's eyes widened, he had never seen a Goodra before, so he didn't know they could learn Water moves, "Exbo stop!" Exbo tried to stop but it was too late; he skidded into Goodra just as she swung her now water-coated tail, sending the Typhlosion flying as steam came off of his body.

"Come on Exbo, I believe in you!" encouraged Ethan. Exbo stood on his hind legs and roared defiantly at the dragon, he wasn't going down without a fight. Andrew looked on impressed, "Impressive Ethan, Goodra's tail hits like a Rampardos, you've trained Exbo well." Ethan nodded in appreciation as he ordered his next attack, "Exbo, use **Inferno**!" "Goodra use **Dragon Breath**!" Goodra fired a beam of purple energy as Exbo opened his mouth to unleash a torrent of dark blue flames shot forth. Both Pokemon let out a roar of pain as the two attacks found their target.

"Exbo pull yourself together and use **Fire Blast**!" But to his shock Exbo didn't move. His eyes widened as he noticed electricity arcing off the stricken Pokemon, he was paralyzed from the **Dragon Breath**. "Goodra now's our chance! Use **Water Pulse**!" Goodra opened her mouth and let loose a torrent of water at the paralyzed Typhlosion, who roared in pain as the super effective attack hit him. With a final roar Exbo collapsed.

"Typhlosion is unable to battle, Goodra and Andrew win!" "Great job girl!" praised Andrew as Goodra picked up her master and hugged him affectionately, earning a coo from the girls.

"That was a hell of a battle Ethan," remarked ANdrew, "you've trained your crew well."

"Thanks Andrew, you weren't too bad yourself." "Hey Ethan, wanna come with us once your gang is healed? I'm challenging Volkner today." "Sure thing, I want to see this, I've heard Volkner's a tough one."

(3 hours later, Sunyshore Gym)

As Andrew walked into the gym he felt his hair stand on end from all the electricity. Dawn noticed this and began to frantically cover her hair, not wanting to risk the infamous "Dee-Dee" hairdo. Andrew had told Lucas and the others about it, and to Dawn's chagrin, they found it hilarious. After a light beating from the embarrassed bluenette, Andrew promised to make it up to her.

"Hey Volkner! What's good?" "Well there's a face I haven't seen in years. If it isn't the Champion of Hoenn and Kalos himself."

"Word is you've stolen the hearts of a couple of our Gym Leaders." joked Volkner as Maylene and Candice walked up and kissed the Sandgem native, "He sure has" Candice said, a dreamy look in her eyes. "I've been training hard for this day, I knew you'd come for me eventually." Andrew grinned, "Well it's time to see if that training's been paying off."

"The official battle between Andrew Townsend and Volkner will now begin!"

"Jolteon time to charge things up!" "Flareon, let's crank up the heat!" The two Eeveelutions appeared and grinned, this was going to be a good one.

"Jolteon **Quick Attack**!" Jolteon took off at blistering speeds towards the fire type.

" **Toxic** on the ground now!" FLareon nodded and fired a glob of sludge in front of Jolteon, causing him to skid uncontrollably and crash into the wall. Knowing Jolteon's speed Andrew knew he'd have to hit hard every chance he had, "Flareon **Overheat** full power!" Flareon nodded and fired a jet of searing flames at Jolteon, who was struggling to get up. Jolteon let out a loud yell as the flames enveloped him, badly singing his fur, but he still looked ready to fight.

"Jolteon use **Thunderbolt**!" "Flareon counter with **Flamethrower**!" Flareon sucked in and fired a jet of fire which met the bolt of lightning that shot out of Jolteon's fur, causing an explosion as the two met.

By now both Eeveelutions were panting after having used such powerful attacks in quick succession. Neither would last much longer. "Jolteon use **Wild Charge**!" "Flareon use **Iron Tail** when he gets close!" ordered Andrew, "Hang in there buddy!"

As Jolteon closed in, wreathed in electricity, Flareon jumped and brought his iron-coated tail down onto the electric types head, causing him to crash into the ground and skid to a halt, swirls in his eyes. "Jolteon is unable to battle." Andrew walked over and picked up a heavily panting Flareon and began to stroke his warm fur, earning a purr from the Fire type as he sleepily nuzzled his trainer's chest. Handing him over to Giselle, who began smothering the little fire type with affection, Andrew turned back to Volkner, "Jolteon's still fast as ever" "You're damn right he his!" responded Volkner with pride in his voice.

"Electivire let's turn this around!" "Armaldo let's rock!"

"Alright Armaldo use **X-Scissor**!" "Counter it with **Thunder Punch**!" As the two Pokemon clashed fists, a large cloud of dust was kicked up from the release of energy. "Armaldo quick use **Brick Break**!" Armaldo quickly raised one of his claws and proceeded to bash Electivire over the head with it, causing the electric type to grip his head in pain. "Electivire shake it off and use **Iron Tail**!" Electivire pulled himself together and the edge of one of his tails glowed a metallic silver as it swung towards Armaldo. "Use **Metal Claw to grab it**!" To Volkner's shock, Armaldo reached out and grabbed the tail, stopping it dead in its tracks. "Now use **Bug Bite!** " The Bug type grinned and bit down on the non-metallic part of Electivire's tail, a sickening crunch resounded through the arena. Electivire roared in pain and quickly retreated. "Press the advantage, use **Superpower**!" The Plate Pokemon nodded and used his claws to scoop up a piece of rock and hurled it at Electivire, causing the Electric type to faint. "Electivire is unable to battle."

"That was impressive Andrew, don't know many Pokemon that can match Electivire in strength," praised Volkner, "but you're luck runs out here. Luxray, time to super charge this match!" roared the Gym leader as the blue lion appeared and snarled at Andrew. "Aggron let's bring the pain!" The massive steel type appeared and banged his fists together in challenge.

"Luxray use **Iron Tail**!" "Aggron bring him down to earth with **Smack Down**!" As Luxray jumped to swing his tail, Aggron picked up a rock and hurled it at the lion, sending the blue Pokemon sprawling besides Volkner, though he quickly got up and snarled angrily at Aggron. "Aggron let's keep up the pressure with **Dragon Rush** " Aggron roared and barreled towards Luxray, covered in purple energy. "Dodge and use **Ice Fang**!" The lion quickly jumped out of the way and sank his ice-coated teeth into Aggron's leg, causing the steel type to roar in pain.

" **Fire Blast**!" Andrew ordered. Aggron turned around fired a wall of searing hot flames at the lion, who roared in pain as he let go of the steel type and quickly fell back, panting heavily and his legs shaking.

"Alright Luxray let's go down swinging! Use **Superpower**!" Luxray roared in agreement and used his tail to hurl a large boulder at Aggron. "Finish this with **Heavy Slam**!" Aggron roared as he charged the lion, bashing through the rock and careening into Luxray, kncking him out and sending him flying, landing feet from Volkner's feet. Aggron let out a roar of triumph and bashed his hands together.

"Luxray is unable to battle, Aggron and Andrew win!" Andrew patted Aggron's side and returned the hulking Steel type, while Volkner returned his downed lion. "That was some battle Andrew, it's incredible to see how much you've grown." "Thanks Volkner, that means a lot" said the blonde as he smiled warmly. "Now get out there and go give Cynthia hell, we'll be cheering you on."

As Andrew walked back to his group Ethan stared at him awestruck. "That was incredible! You beat him like it was nothing!" Andrew scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

"So you guys, who's ready to head to Lily of the Valley Island?" The group let out a resounding cheer as they all charged out of the gym and to the harbor.

 **And I'll end it there, another short chapter. Thanks to all who've been reading so far. Don't be afraid to leave a comment, I'll be sure to read it and consider any suggestions.**

 **With that said, I will A, B, C ya.**


	26. Chapter 24: Another Traitor Falls

**Hey guys, I'm back. Don't forget to follow this story if you've enjoyed it so far, and leave a review if you think there are things I could be doing better. Other than that, I don't have much to say, so let's jump in.**

(1 day later, 2 miles off the coast of Lily of the Valley Island)

Andrew's eyes flickered open as the morning light seeped into his stateroom. He felt something heavy beside him and looked down, smiling as he saw the sleeping form of Dawn, who had a very satisfied look on her face as she gripped the blonde tightly. Andrew spent the next few minutes simply laying in the bed, gently stroking her hair, until the bluenette's eyes fluttered open.

"Good morning my sapphire" said the Sandgem native softly as he continued to run his hands through her blue hair.

"Good morning" she responded as she crawled up and kissed him. "So am I forgiven?" Andrew said jokingly, "I think I'll forgive you for telling the others the 'Dee-Dee' story, last night was wonderful." To make it up to the Twinleaf native for sharing with the others what she considered her most embarrassing secret, Andrew first treated Dawn to a romantic dinner at a fancy restaurant aboard the ship. After that they went shopping, with the boy putting on a brave face, even when he saw the price tag, it made him shiver to see so many zeroes; he was glad he had built a sizable fortune from his many wins as well as the money he had made from digging around underneath Sinnoh, where he found a number of large, beautiful gems.

After shopping came the Coup de grâce, the main event. A night of lovemaking so passionate and filled with romance that if the other girls knew about it, words would not be able to describe how jealous they would be; Andrew had pulled out all the stops with his apology, he knew Dawn was incredibly embarrassed by it, even if he was simply trying to have fun. "I'm sorry for telling them Dawn, I thought you would have gotten over it by now." Dawn sighed, "I know; you were just trying to have a little fun, and that's something I love about you." she said as she kissed his cheek.

For a few more minutes the two laid there, simply cuddling, when Andrew remembered something, he had gotten Dawn something else. Climbing out of bed, he grabbed a small box out of his jacket. "I have one more gift for you Dawn." Dawn looked at the box, curious. She gasped as she opened it up to reveal a beautiful Piplup head-shaped locket. "I-It's so beautiful" she breathed out, tears threatening to fall. "Open it up" said the boy softly as he smiled. The Twinleaf native opened the locket to reveal a picture of the two and their starters when they were in Hoenn on one side, while the other had a small inscription: _"My Beloved Sapphire"_. Closing the locket, her hands shaking, Dawn lunged at Andrew and kissed him with everything she had, she didn't think she could ever love him more than before, but now she did. "I-I l-love it" sniffled the bluenette as she cried into her boyfriend's chest, while the blonde hugged her tightly as she continued to sob tears of happiness. "I got one for me too," said Andrew as he pulled out another box that had a similar locket, this one shaped like a Torterra's head, and the inside just had the picture.

As she calmed down the two broke apart and gazed into each other's eyes, "I love you Dawn Berlitz, I love you and the others with every fiber of my being, I never want to hurt any of you, and I will protect you from anyone who wants to," said the Sandgem native as he crushed his lips against the Twinleaf girl as she began sobbing again.

After a few more minutes of sobbing Dawn calmed down. "I-I love it, it's so beautiful, and it was so sweet and thoughtful of you to get this for me. I love you Andrew Townsend and I'll never leave you, no matter what happens," proclaimed the bluenette as she kissed him again.

As Dawn was admiring the locket a voice appeared on the intercom, "Ladies and gentlemen we will be docking shortly, please collect your things."

After the two had collected their stuff they headed out and met the others. Cheryl immediately spoke up, "Dawn I heard you crying earlier, are you alright?" The other girls looked concerned, worried for their "sister". The bluenette smiled and wrapped her arms around Andrew, "Our boyfriend got me a wonderful gift, his way of saying 'Sorry'. I absolutely love what he gave me." she said as she pulled out the locket from underneath her shirt. "It's beautiful" said Candice as she admired the craftsmanship, the others nodding in agreement. "I'll be sure to get you girls your own when I can," promised the blonde, causing the girls to pull him into a hug.

(30 minutes later)

Andrew led the group down the gangway, Dawn hanging off his arm as he gazed at the main stadium, the fires of determination burning brightly in his eyes. Tierno, Trevor, and Ethan all looked at each other, as if they knew they wouldn't stand a chance if they went up against Andrew, it would take Arceus himself to stop this whirlwind from Sandgem Town.

"So you ready to get spanked Mr. Champion?" said Trevor jokingly as he slapped Andrew's back.

"In your dreams Trevor, this was my first league, almost made it too. Torterra put up a hell of a fight, but I don't think I would have been able to go up against _you know who_." he said as he started off laughing, but his face quickly darkened as he mentioned Tobias.

He was pulled from his thoughts as he spotted a helicopter, most likely Cynthia's, a determined smile on his face. " _Watch yourself Cynth, I'm coming for you._ "

Once registration was finished Andrew decided to strike it out alone and check the place out. A broad smile graced him as he saw a familiar hairdo.

"Hey Hilda!" the brunette spun around at hearing her name and her heart began pounding as she spotted the guy she had been eyeing since the Hoenn League.

"Andrew!" she squealed as she enveloped him in a hug, "I missed you!" Andrew blushed as he felt her breasts squish against him

"It's good to see you too Hilda, I've kinda missed you too." said the blonde as he returned the hug, Hilda quietly letting out a breath of relief as they broke the hug.

If Andrew had been mesmerized by her figure before he was blown away by it now. She was taller, slightly more than Giselle, and had filled out very nicely. It took the blonde massive amounts of willpower to not just stare at her chest, which had grown significantly, Andrew estimating it to be somewhere between Leaf's and Cheryl's.

Hilda was doing the exact same thing. Andrew didn't have his iconic jacket, so all he had was his cap, jeans, and a white T-shirt. She drooled as she saw his muscular arms and wondered what he looked like underneath that shirt. If his arms were any indication his chest would drive her insane with lust.

"So, what's been happening Hilda?" asked Andrew, stopping Hilda from ogling him any further.

"I've been great! I beat Alder to become the new Unova Champion!" she said proudly.

"That's awesome Hilda!" Andrew said as he gave her a congratulatory hug, causing her to blush and her heart to race again.

"Well I went off to become the champion of Kalos, Hoenn, and, Arceus willing, my home region Sinnoh."

"So, wanna have that battle you promised me?" said the brunette hopefully.

"Nope" chirped the blonde.

"WAIT WHAT?" yelled the Unovan, clearly angry with him.

"Cool your jets Hilda, I wanna battle you in the Unova Championship. Tell you what, after this I'll grab my gang and we'll head straight for Unova, where I WILL take your title." grinned the blonde, causing Hilda to calm down, " _She's kinda cute when she's upset_ "

"You got yourself a deal. Prepare to lose though," said the brunette as she playfully punched Andrew's arm. "We'll see about that" said the Sandgem native as the two laughed.

"S-So Andrew, w-wanna hang out?" "I got time to kill, so sure!" chirped the blonde as he grabbed Hilda by the hand, causing her to blush furiously.

After a while Andrew was walking to the stadium with Hilda for the opening ceremony.

"WHAT! Torterra could wipe the floor with your crew by himself! With his eyes closed!" said Andrew as the two got into a faux-argument. "NO WAY! My Serperior could whip that guy in a flash!" As the two stared each other in the face angrily they suddenly burst out laughing as they entered the stadium.

(The next day)

Andrew breezed through his first match, the kid didn't stand a chance and was in tears when the match was called. However, as the two went to shake hands Andrew knelt down and gave the young trainer some advice and a few words of encouragement, he knew what it was like to painfully lose. As the two shook hands the crowd roared with approval at the sportsmanship.

The next trainer was a bit tougher, she had a few tricks up her sleeve, managing to take out Braviary and Serperior. But they managed to hang on to secure the victory for the quarterfinals.

In the other bracket, Andrew could only grimace as he watched Brendan steamroll both Trevor and Tierno, even though Trevor's Mega Charizard put up very stiff resistance, taking out three of Brendan's team before he was finally brought down. The Hoenn native showed no mercy to his opponents, he was hellbent on facing and crushing Andrew.

Turning his attention to the matchups for the quarterfinals he saw he was facing Ethan. The two boys looked at each other and grinned; win or lose, this was going to be one hell of a battle.

The two boys bowed in respect to each other as they entered their respective boxes, "Good luck Ethan, I want you to give me hell." "Believe me, I'll try!"

Up in the stands Dawn, Rosa, and Leaf had donned their cheerleader outfits, drawing gazes of many nearby males, although these were quickly shut down by hard glares from Lucas and Barry, it helped they had Infernape and Empoleon out to assist in guard duty. Andrew's parents had also made it and were cheering their son on with the others.

"This official three-on-three battle between Ethan Hibiki of New Bark Town in Johto and Andrew Townsend of Sandgem Town in Sinnoh will now begin!" The crowd cheered loudly as Andrew's name was called, to the people of Sinnoh he was their hometown hero and a source of pride for Sandgem Town.

"Donphan let's roll!" yelled Ethan as a massive gray elephant appeared and let out a mighty roar through his trunk.

"Alright Kricketune let's make some noise!" yelled Andrew as the large red cricket appeared and created a short melody with his arms.

"Donphan start this with **Sandstorm**!" Donphan roared as he rolled in place and kicked up a massive cloud of dust.

"Kricketune use **Bug Buzz**! Figure out where he is and when you do, use **Brick Break**!" Kricketune began to furiously flap his wings as a red wave rippled outwards. Kricketune listened closely for any cries of pain and heard one. He quickly used his wings to fly towards the sound, his arm glowing white.

Donphan's eyes widened as the red cricket rocketed towards him and bashed him over the head with **Brick Break**. "Use your wings to blow away the sand!" Kricketune complied and flapped his wings, the wind causing the sandstorm to dissipate. "Donphan use **Rollout**!" "Kricketune let's wind him down with **Sing**!" Kricketune grinned and began to play a beautiful melody, causing Donphan to unroll and eventually fall to sleep. "Donphan get up!" cried Ethan, but it was no use. "Alright Kricketune let's push our advantage, use **X-Scissor**!" Kricketune nodded and lunged at the sleeping elephant, his arms crossed and glowing white.

Ethan then had an idea, "Donphan use **Sleep Talk**!" Andrew's eyes widened, "Kricketune get out of there!" Donphan, his eyes still closed, summoned several rocks and hurled them at a very surprised Kricketune, **Rock Slide**. The Cricket Pokemon was sent flying back with swirls in his eyes.

"Kricketune is unable to battle." Ethan had drawn first blood.

"Don't think it's over yet Ethan. Zangoose, let's bring down the house!" The shiny normal type appeared and clashed his claws together.

"Donphan vs. Zangoose begin!"

At this point Donphan had woken up, stomping his foot angrily at the grinning Zangoose.

"Alright Donphan use **Slam**!" Donphan roared and charged towards the Normal Type.

"Let's put him on ice with **Blizzard**!" Zangoose grinned and opened his mouth to fire a bone-chilling wind at the charging elephant. When the wind died down Donphan harmlessly slid by Zangoose, encased in a massive block of ice.

"Donphan is unable to battle."

"Alright Pibu, let's give them a shock!" yelled Ethan as a powerful-looking Raichu appeared. "Well I'll be, I remember when that guy was just a little Pichu." Pibu recognized Andrew and waved happily, "Good to see you too buddy!" laughed the trainer. Zangoose grinned, this Raichu looked powerful.

"Zangoose versus Raichu begin!"

"Alright Pibu, let's start with a **Thunderbolt**!" "Zangoose ground yourself and take it!" The crowd let out a gasp, while Andrew's friends knew he was planning something.

Zangoose's claws glowed metallic gray as he slammed them into the ground seconds before the lightning hit him. To everyone's shock, nothing happened, Zangoose looked barely hurt.

"Little trick I learned a while back if you're wondering. Alright Zangoose, let's fight back with **Crush Claw**!" Zangoose pulled out his claws and hurled himself at Pibu, leaving a nasty slash mark across the electric type's chest. "C'mon Pibu I know you can do this!" Pibu stood up and let out a cry of determination, "ALRIGHT!" cried the Johto native, "Use **Volt Tackle**!" Pibu grinned and ran full tilt at Zangoose, wreathing himself in electricity. "Zangoose let's wrap this up with **Focus Punch**!" as Pibu neared, Zangoose cocked his fist back and slammed the Raichu directly in the face, a sickening crunch reverberated throughout the stadium as Pibu was sent sprawling several feet from Ethan, his nose looked bent out of shape. "Damn Zangoose, I think you broke something," said the blonde, causing the Cat Ferret to scratch the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Raichu is unable to battle."

"Alright Andrew, this guy's been wanting a rematch, Exbo let's do this!" Ethan roared as a mighty Typhlosion appeared. Andrew looked at Zangoose, who was panting heavily, and made a decision, "I forfeit Zangoose."

"Alright Ethan, let's have a battle of starters. Torterra, to victory!" yelled Andrew. The crowd roared in approval as Torterra appeared, letting out a deafening roar. Exbo snarled at the massive tortoise, who simply snorted at the flaming badger.

"Alright Exbo, let's kick this off with **Flamethrower** , aim for the tree!" Exbo nodded and let loose a torrent of scorching flames. "Torterra block it with **Bulldoze**!" The grass type nodded and stomped his front feet, causing a large rock to appear, blocking the fire. "Now use **Iron Head**!" The Sinnoh starter nodded and took off, his head glowing silver, crashing through the earthen barrier and into Exbo, who was sent skidding several yards.

"Exbo use **Smokescreen**!" The fire type grinned and let loose a thick cloud of black smoke. "Torterra keep your eyes peeled." "Now use **Overheat**!" Torterra roared in pain as a searing jet of flames slammed into his side, "Hang in there buddy! You fought Regice and almost came out on top, I know you're tougher than this!" The grass type let loose a loud roar of defiance as he glowed green, signifying that Overgrowth had activated. Torterra then fired a **Razor Leaf** in the direction the flames came in and heard a yelp of pain. Grinning, he slammed the ground with his feet and everyone looked up to see a Typhlosion being sent skyward. "Now use **Heavy Slam** as he comes down! "Hang in there Exbo! Stay strong!" was all Ethan could say as Torterra rammed into the fire type as he came crashing down, catapulting the badger into a wall. As Exbo slumped down, it was clear there were swirls in his eyes.

"Typlohsion is unable to battle, Torterra and Andrew Townsend win!"

The stadium erupted into cheers as Andrew congratulated his faithful starter, who nuzzled his master's head in appreciation. Meeting Ethan in the middle, the two shook hands. "You really had me there with both that **Sleep Talk** and that **Smokescreen**." praised Andrew. "Thanks, your Torterra is a walking tank, now get out there and win this damn thing." said Ethan as the two high-fived.

(2 days later)

Andrew sat in the locker room, contemplating strategies. He had faced a very competent trainer from Unova named Stephen, who apparently also knew Ash. His Sawk was an absolute wrecking ball, but Andrew pushed through and secured victory. Now it was him and Brendan. As the tournament had progressed their attitudes were clear. While Andrew was gracious in victory, Brendan was arrogant and berated those he defeated as "weak", something the crowds did not like at all. Suffice to say, the Sinnoh native was the favored trainer, and not just because he was on his home turf.

"Mr. Townsend, you're up." " _Time to take this piece of Tauros shit down a peg_."

As Andrew strode out amidst a thunderous applause and roaring cheers, he kept his eyes trained on his opponent. Brendan's attitude as well as his assault on Andrew had made this a grudge match.

"We have some unfinished business you and I," called Andrew, "and with Arceus as my witness, I will see it settled."

"Keep dreaming weakling, this will be just like the Hoenn League all those years ago, but the lead will be much larger than two Pokemon. By the way, I see Dawn and those other girls up there in those smoking hot outfits. They're going to look even better when they're cheering for me." smirked Brendan.

"If you touch them I swear to Arceus you will be dinner for my Sharpedo" said Andrew as he grit his teeth and unclipped a Pokeball.

"This six-on-six match between Brendan Yuki of Petalburg City and Andrew Townsend of Sandgem Town will now commence."

"Swampert, let's show this weakling the door." said Brendan coolly as the water type appeared and glared at Andrew; Brendan's Pokemon had unfortunately inherited their trainer's trademark arrogance.

"Gengar, playtime." said Andrew as the Ghost type appeared. "Let me ask you a question Brendan. If I'm so weak then explain this." Andrew pressed the stone on his wristband and Gengar was enveloped in pink light, revealing Mega Gengar. "Brendan, say hello to Mega Gengar, and he will be serving you Swampert's ass on a silver platter."

Brendan grit his teeth, "Swampert use **Hydro Cannon**!" Swampert opened his mouth and fired a highly pressurized jet of water.

"Dodge and use **Energy Ball**!" Gengar effortlessly floated to the side, dodging the water, and fired a green ball of energy for massive damage. "Swampert, pull yourself together and show the world you are not weak!" Swampert nodded and roared in defiance. "Now use **Bite**!" Swampert charged Gengar and bit down, doing decent damage since it was super effective, but Gengar was far from seriously injured.

" **Sucker Punch** " said Andrew calmly. Gengar grinned and disappeared. Seconds later he reappeared and clocked Swampert in the back of the head. The last thing Swampert saw before fainting was a Gengar that was giggling like a schoolgirl.

"Swampert is unable to battle."

"Well I'm leading by one, better hurry up, lest the gap widens" taunted Andrew.

"Rhyperior crush this idiot!" roared Brendan as the massive Rock type appeared. "I forfeit Gengar." said Andrew calmly. Even Gengar looked confused, but when he looked into his master's mind and saw the plans he had he giggled and dutifully floated to the sidelines, this was going to be funny.

Andrew set down his backpack and knelt beside it, "Cinccino, come on out girl." said Andrew sweetly as a small grey Pokemon poked her head out of his backpack and jumped onto the field.

"OH MY ARCEUS THAT IS SO CUTE!" squealed several females as Andrew covered his ears. Flareon, who had been sitting on his shoulders, pumped his paw in encouragement, "Flare!"

Brendan was laughing hysterically, as was Rhyperior, "You think that tiny thing can beat Rhyperior? Oh man beating you is going to be so much fun!"

"Go ahead then, I'll let you get first move."

"You'll regret that Townsend," said Brendan as he wiped a tear from his eye. "Rhyperior let's make this quick with **Megahorn**!" Rhyperior nodded and charged towards the little Pokemon, some in the audience turned away, not wanting to witness such a brutal attack.

"Cinccino on my command," said Andrew unfazed. Cinccino nodded and waited patiently, she had faith in her master. As Rhyperior drew near Andrew isued his orders. **"Seed Bomb** now!" barked the blonde. Cinccino jumped up, gracefully dodging the charging Rhyperior and as she landed she turned around and lobbed several seeds at the confused Pokemon, landing several direct hits for massive damage.

"Weak you say Brendan?" taunted the Sinnoh native. "I'll show you! Rhyperior use **Brick Break**!" "Cinccino use **Aqua Tail**!" Cinccino effortlessly dodged Rhyperior's fist and swung her water-coated tail, smacking Rhyperior across the face.

The crowd couldn't believe it, this tiny Pokemon was beating Rhyperior around like it was nothing. It was almost kind of funny; Gengar was on the sidelines howling with laughter as he watched the spectacle.

"Alright girl we've had our fun, use **Sing**." Cinccino nodded and sang a beautiful song that caused Rhyperior to crash to the ground, fast asleep. Fastening his cap, Andrew pointed at the sleeping Pokemon, "Alright Cinccino, let's wrap this up with **Wake Up Slap**!" The Normal type giggled and slapped her paw across Rhyperior's face. His closed eyes were replaced with swirls, indicating he was out of commission.

"Rhyperior is unable to battle."

Cinccino jumped into Andrew's arms, purring as he praised her and stroked her soft fur. As she and Andrew touched noses a chorus of "Awwww" could be heard as the crowd was touched by the tender moment between trainer and Pokemon. "You did wonderful Cinccino, get some rest, you deserve it." The little normal type licked her trainer in appreciation and sat on his head. Gengar was on the sidelines rolling on the ground roaring with laughter, that match was the funniest thing he had seen in years.

Brendan's eye was twitching as he simmered with rage, he was being humiliated in front of everyone, including Dawn, the object of his desires. But no more, he was going to beat this idiot so badly his parents would consider him a lost cause.

"That's it! Aggron obliterate this loser!" "Tyranitar, come out and play." Tyranitar grinned as he saw his opponent, he would wrestle with Andrew's Aggron all the time, he was going to have fun with this. "Wanna take this one alone buddy?" Tyranitar nodded before pointing to his wrist, causing his master to grin. "Let's do it," said the blonde as he pressed the stone and Tyranitar was enveloped in pink light. When it died down Mega Tyranitar was revealed and he let out a deafening roar.

"Alright buddy go play." said Andrew. Tyranitar grinned and charged at Aggron. Before Brendan could say anything Tyranitar had tackled Aggron to the ground and began rolling around, as if they were wrestling, with the crowd looking on in amusement. Pulling the steel type back up Tyranitar cocked a fist back and sent Aggron flying with a **Fire Punch** to the chin. Tyranitar then fired a **Dragon Pulse** at the airborne Aggron, who crashed to the ground with a resounding thud.

As the steel type got up, Brendan issued his orders, "Aggron, show Andrew what an idiot he is to leave Tyranitar to his own devices, use **Iron Head**!" Aggron roared as he lowered his head and charged at Tyranitar, who grinned and got into a wrestling pose, ready to receive the charge.

As Aggron rammed into Tyranitar, the massive green Pokemon brought a dark fist, powered up by **Payback** , crashing down onto Aggron's head for heavy damage.

As a finisher Tyranitar stomped the ground as a stone pillar arose, sending Aggron skyward. As he fell back down, Tyranitar cocked back his right fist and sent a **Focus Punch** careening into the steel type, catapulting him into a wall unconscious.

"Aggron is unable to battle, Tyranitar wins" The massive green Pokemon let out a deafening roar in triumph and fired a jet of flames from his mouth.

"Had fun buddy?" Andrew asked as he walked up to his hulking rock type. Tyranitar blinked then pulled Andrew into a crushing hug, nuzzling his master in thanks for such a fun match.

"Glad...you...had fun" said Andrew as he struggled to breathe. Once Tyranitar put down his master Andrew patted him on the side and he went over to the sidelines to watch the rest with Gengar.

Both were now down three Pokemon, and Andrew only because he forfeited them. Brendan couldn't believe it, he was getting thoroughly thrashed. But his stubborn and arrogant mind prevented him from seeing he had no chance.

"Shiftry, defeat these weaklings." "You still think I'm weak Brendan?" "Yes, I do, a poor excuse of a trainer like you doesn't deserve to handle Pokemon. You do the title a disservice and all you have going for you is luck, just like that idiot from Pallet Town."

Up in the stands Leaf, Dawn, and everyone else who knew Brendan was talking about Ash were fuming. They couldn't help but giggle as they saw the look in Andrew's eyes, he shared their sentiments and he was about to break out some _very_ big guns.

"I see." said Andrew calmly as he removed a red Pokeball from a chain around his neck, "Well then Brendan, care to explain why a 'weakling' like me has this? Come out my friend."

As the light died down everyone gasped. Before their very eyes stood Regigigas, a Sinnoh legendary. "Brendan you may know this fellow, Regigigas, he's the leader of the Golem Trio your region Hoenn is famous for. They answer to him, and he answers to me."

"So I ask you again, am I a weakling?" "N-NO, I refuse to believe an idiot like you has such a powerful Pokemon! You don't deserve such power, not an Aura-using freak like you!"

The crowd was surprised, this kid could use Aura? Their questions were answered as Andrew summoned a blue ball in his palm, his parents gazing in wonder.

Andrew sighed, "I really didn't want to have to use legends, I really didn't. But it seems I have no other choice. My friend, would you mind finishing this battle for me?" Regigigas gave a series of beeps that Andrew interpreted as " ** _Gladly_** "

"Have fun then. Remember, unlike Max, this guy deserves it." Regigigas nodded and would have grinned sadistically if he had a face.

"Shiftry versus R-Regigigas begin!"

"Shiftry use **Leaf Storm**!" roared Brendan as Shiftry hurled a torrent of leaves at the legendary. Regigigas bounded towards Shiftry and sent him flying with a **Fire Punch** , knocking him out instantly.

"Shiftry is unable to battle." Brendan was starting to sweat nervously. "Swellow, I require your assistance!" The bird almost fainted in shock as he saw his opponent, and faint he did as Regigigas fired a **Thunderbolt** , frying Swellow.

"Swellow is unable to battle" "Sceptile, it's up to you."

" **Iron Tail** " As Sceptile swung his tail down Regigigas shocked everyone and grabbed it, Scpetile's eyes widening in terror. Regigigas proceeded to slam Sceptile into the ground multiple times, creating a small crater where he dropped the unconscious gecko.

"Sceptile is unable to battle. Regigigas and Andrew Townsend win!"

Andrew walked up and shook hands with Regigigas, who gently returned the handshake, "Thank you my friend, I apologize for using you." The hulking Normal type gave a series of noises that Andrew heard as " ** _Don't sweat it_** ".

Meanwhile Brendan had fallen to his knees. He had been utterly humiliated in front of the entire Sinnoh region, likely the world. But most importantly, he had been humiliated in front of Dawn. Slowly but surely, he simmered with rage as Andrew walked towards him.

"Brendan, I'm willing to let the past be the past, just take my hand. I want to make things right." said the Sinnoh native softly as he stuck out a hand.

"You..." muttered Brendan, "YOU!" he roared as he lunged at the blonde, the crowd gasped as the two began wrestling. Tyranitar and the others raced over to help their master but they were stopped by a wall of Aura Andrew had erected around the two. "THIS WAS MY LEAGUE TO WIN! YOU STOLE HER FROM ME! YOU HUMILIATED ME!" roared Brendan as he hurled punch after punch at the Sinnoh native. "I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU! I DON'T CARE WHAT HAPPENS TO ME, AS LONG AS YOU'RE DEAD!"

Andrew managed to push the Hoenn native off of him and got into fighting stance, his face and arms bruised. "Bring it on Brendan! You don't scare me!"

Brendan lunged at his opponent, eyes filled with hatred. He was going to kill this freak if it was the last thing he did.

Suddenly he stopped, he couldn't move. The crowd gasped as another Sinnoh legend appeared, Uxie. They all shrank back in fear as a voice boomed out, " ** _You will not hurt our friend!_ "** the voice said as the yellow legendary used **Hypnosis** , putting the Hoenn native to sleep.

As Andrew brought down the barrier, his Pokemon rushed to him and began nuzzling and licking him, glad that he was okay.

Seconds later he was hugged tightly by his mother, who was sobbing heavily. "I'm okay Mom, just a little banged up." "I-I w-was so scared, I thought I was going to lose you." stammered the young mother as she broke down again at the thought of losing her boy for good. Andrew simply held her tight until she calmed down.

Security soon came and took Brendan away while the crowd looked on dumbstruck, deciding it wouldn't be appropriate to start cheering.

As Andrew entered the locker room he was tackled by his girls, all of them had tears in their eyes; even Lucas and Barry looked like they were about to start tearing up as they held their respective girlfriends close. Andrew simply held them close individually and comforted them, assuring them that he was okay.

As he comforted each of the girls he couldn't help but smile a little, " _Today may have been a mess, but I still won. So you best prepare Cynthia. Once the Elite Four are dealt with, you'll be next_ "

 **And I'll cut it there. I'll be going back over previous chapters and adding some stuff and making edits if I see anything, so keep an eye out for that.**

 **I'm done here, I will A, B, C ya.**


	27. Chapter 25: Showdown in Sinnoh

**Hello everyone I'm back. I've been busy recently but I'm back now and I've got a new chapter. Thank you to all who had been following. There will be another song this chapter. That's it from me for now, so let's jump in.**

(1 month later)

The stadium was abuzz with activity. In a few minutes Cynthia would be battling one of the few trainers people believed stood any chance against her.

Andrew was in the locker room contemplating strategies. His mind was running at a speed that would make Rapidash look like a Slugma; he was scared, and it showed.

Sinnoh's Elite Four had given the blonde trainer quite the challenge. Aaron was the first he faced and Ptra had a field day until he summoned Vespiquen, who fought the flaming bird to a draw. After that Aaron released Drapion, who also offered stiff resistance, although Mega Abomasnow dealt with him fairly quickly.

After Aaron came Bertha, and she also offered a good fight. Serperior proved a powerful asset, even besting Bertha's Hippodown, though her Golem quickly dealt with the snake once he was released, although the Rock type was quickly taken down by Hitmonchan.

Then was Flint, and this was where Andrew struggled. He had few Pokemon that were Fire resistant. Carracosta demolished Rapidash and Houndoom. The turtle was knocked out by Flint's Flareon, who was just as if not more powerful than Andrew's. Flareon put up stiff resistance against Sharpedo, but the shark eventually won out. Then Flint sent out Infernape. The fire monkey proceeded to wipe the floor with Sharpedo and Floatzel, forcing the Sandgem native to send out Gallade, who he seriously contemplated mega evolving. After several minutes, the two had thoroughly beaten the hell out of each other, and both Pokemon fainted after giving each other a look of mutual respect. Flint's Magmortar would also have been a serious issue had Andrew's next pick not been Grymloq. The massive T-Rex knocked Magmortar out almost instantly with a particularly powerful **Head Smash**.

Lucian was the final one Andrew faced, and while he was a challenge he was nothing compared to Flint. Bisharp and Escavalier were particularly devastating, with Djaf dealing the final blow with a **Shadow Claw** to Bronzong's face.

Now Andrew was in the locker room. He had seen Cynthia defeat Tobias after he had beaten Ash, and he could only imagine what power the Sinnoh Champion possessed now. She was calm, collected, and if she spotted a weakness, she exploited it ruthlessly. Ever since he had returned home, Andrew had been training the crew he had selected rigorously. His first four were in there, he felt it would by symbolic for the four. He had trained Torterra and Deathclaw especially hard, these two would be his last line of defense, and probably the ones to face against Cynthia's greatest power: her Garchomp. If Deathclaw was a wrecking ball, Cynthia's Garchomp was a thermonuclear weapon. He had witnessed the purple dragon take down entire teams single-handedly.

As he was thinking of strategies he heard a knock on the door.

"Come in" said Andrew, the worry evident in his voice. In stepped the group, along with Kenny and a brown-haired girl with green eyes he had never met before. Once introductions were made he discovered that this mysterious girl was an old friend of Dawn's named Leona, and she and Kenny had started dating, something that made the blonde smile.

"Hey everyone, what's going on?" asked the blonde as he stood up. He then noticed Leaf was carrying a package. "Nurse Joy gave this to us, said it was from Professor Sycamore," explained the Kanto native.

As Andrew opened the box he grinned. "What's in it?" asked Giselle. Andrew held up a small red and blue marble-like stone, "Something that I think just won me the match."

As the group made their way back to their seats, with Dawn, Rosa, and Leaf again in their cheer outfits, Cynthia walked out to deafening cheers. The stadium was completely sold out, and all across Sinnoh and the world people had tuned in to watch what some considered the battle of the century. Andrew's parents, along with Johanna as well as every resident of Sandgem Town who could make it, were also in the stands with the group, cheering Andrew on.

Minutes later music could be heard playing. ( _Song is "Warriors" by Imagine Dragons_ )

Andrew strode out as the chorus played, amidst cheers just as loud as the ones Cynthia had received. He had a look of determination on his face, Sycamore's gift had given him hope that he had a chance. He was going to make Cynthia pay for every inch of ground she gained.

As he kept his eyes trained on his opponent, Andrew couldn't help but admire her. She was taller, slightly more so than him. She had her trademark black coat, and her hair was as long as ever, covering one of her piercing gray eyes. Andrew would have been drooling if he hadn't steeled his nerves before walking out, she looked like a warrior goddess ready for combat, and he wondered what treasures her black coat hid.

Unbeknownst to everyone there, Cynthia was having similar thoughts. As Andrew got closer she kept her composure, though she was secretly drinking in her opponent's form. She was finally able to get a good look at him, and he looked handsome.

Truthfully, Cynthia had a secret known only to a select group of very close and trusted friends. Despite being considered one of if not the most beautiful woman in the entire Sinnoh region, she had been saving herself, waiting for the right man to come in and whisk her away. Her cheeks went a very light pink as she began to wonder if this boy from Sandgem was the man she had been waiting for. She giggled as she winked at the boy, causing his face to turn dark red as he swallowed thickly.

"Well Andrew, it's about time we met on the battlefield. Don't think you'll be taking my title from me today, or any other day," said the woman with a smile.

"We may be friends Cynth," said Andrew, rolling his neck and cracking his knuckles, "but don't think I'm not going to give you hell." " _Wouldn't mind giving her something else_ " muttered the boy as he unclipped his fist Pokeball.

"I'll be the judge of that Andrew. I don't plan on giving up so easily." "Wouldn't want it any other way Cynth."

"This Championship match between Cynthia Shirona and Andrew Townsend will now begin! This will be a six-on-six with no substitutions."

"Spiritomb time to battle." "Luxray let's bring down the thunder!" As the two Pokemon appeared Spiritomb shot Luxray a creepy glare, but the lion stood his ground and snarled defiantly.

"Alright Luxray, let's get this party started. Use **Electric Terrain** " said Andrew as the lion released a wave of electricity onto the field, causing it to crackle with electricity.

"Spiritomb use **Icy Wind** " a freezing wind began howling around the battlefield as it shot towards the electric type.

"Luxray take it and use **Thunderbolt**!" Luxray grimaced as he felt the cold wind whip around him, though his fur protected him from any serious damage, and fired a bolt of lighting at Spiritomb, causing heavy damage due to **Electric Terrain.**

"Spiritomb use **Confuse Ray** " "Luxray dodge!" but it was too late, Luxray was hit by the red beam and began stumbling around in confusion. " **Shadow Ball** " said Cynthia calmly as Luxray was hit by a ghostly ball of energy.

"Luxray you have to snap out of it buddy!" hearing his master's voice Luxray shook his head. Regaining his senses he roared angrily at his opponent.

"Spiritomb let's finish this with **Shadow Sneak** " Spiritomb grinned and disappeared. "Luxray figure out where he is and dodge!" Luxray nodded and his eyes glowed yellow. Spotting the ghost he jumped out of the way. "Now use **Night Slash**!" Luxray lunged towards Spiritomb and slahed at him with razor sharp claws for decent damage and sending him crashing into a wall.

"Alright Luxray let's wrap this up. Use **Thunder**!" The lion grinned and, boosted by **Electric Terrain** , fired a powerful bolt of lightning at the stricken Ghost type, who fell over unconscious.

The crowd roared with cheers as Spiritomb was announced as unable to battle.

"Lucario I request your aid." said Cynthia as the fighting type took a fighting stance, while Luxray, while panting, roared defiantly.

"Lucario use **Bullet Punch**!" Before Andrew could issue an order Lucario sent Luxray crashing into a wall with a powerful punch.

"Luxray is unable to battle."

"Good job buddy, I'm proud of you." "Alright Staraptor let's fly!" Andrew threw his next Pokeball and with a loud screech his shiny Staraptor appeared.

"Alright Staraptor, let's start this off with **Heat Wave**!" Staraptor began to flap his wings and a powerful gust of scorching hot wind whipped around Lucario, causing him to wince in pain as his fur was lightly singed.

"Counter with **Stone Edge!** " Lucario summoned several stones and hurled them at Staraptor, a few finding their mark as the bird tried to dodge.

Seeing his flying type pant Andrew assessed his options. Shooting Staraptor a sympathetic look, he relayed his commands to the bird, who smiled and nodded in understanding.

With a defiant screech, Staraptor rocketed towards Lucario headlong, Cynthia recognized it as **Final Gambit**. "Lucario use **Ice Punch** " Lucario cocked his now frozen fist back and hurled it at Staraptor, grunting in pain as he felt the force of **Final Gambit**. Staraptor fared worse however, as he was sent sprawling with swirls in his eyes.

"Staraptor is unable to battle, Lucario wins." "You did well buddy, you weakened him."

"Alright Roserade let's dance!" Roserade gracefully popped out of his Pokeball and leveled a bouquet at Lucario in challenge.

"Lucario use **Meteor Mash**!" "Roserade **Shadow Punch** just like in Johto!"

Roserade grinned and as Lucario lunged at him, he gracefully dodged and slammed the **Shadow Ball** into Lucario's back.

"Lucario recover and use **Blaze Kick**!" Lucario delivered a blazing kick to Roserade and sent the Grass type flying. As Roserade got up he shook his head and awaited his next order.

"Roserade keep your distance and use **Seed Bomb**!" Roserade nodded and began firing explosive seeds at the jackal, making sure to not let Lucario get close.

"Lucario return to sender with **Iron Tail**!" Lucario grinned and swung his tail, sending one of the **Seed Bombs** straight at Roserade. As the dust from the explosion cleared Roserade was revealed unconscious.

"Roserade is unable to battle, Lucario wins." " _How tough is this guy?_ " thought Andrew as he returned Roserade, praising the grass type for his efforts.

"Alright Gallade, time to throw down!" yelled the Sandgem native as the shiny Gallade appeared, Andrew wasting no time as he pressed the stone on his wristband. The two bowed to each other before getting into combat stance.

"Alright Gallade use **Teleport** and follow it up with **Close Combat**!' Cynthia's eyes widened as Gallade disappeared and reappeared feet from Lucario and proceeded to whale on the jackal.

"Impressive Andrew" remarked Cynthia, causing the trainer to lightly blush, " **Teleport** 's a difficult move to properly teach, you're quite skilled if Gallade can pull of an attack like that."

Andrew scratched the back of his head as his face was bright pink, "Thanks Cynth, you've trained Lucario well, he's a tough one." It was Cynthia's turn to lightly blush, though her hair hid most of it.

"But his luck runs out here. Gallade use **Focus Punch**!" "Lucario counter with **Bullet Punch**!" As the two attacks met a sickening crunch was heard as Lucario grasped his hand in agony, something was clearly broken. Gallade wasted no time and the last thing Lucario saw before being knocked out cold was a flaming fist.

"Lucario is unable to battle, Gallade wins!"

Up in the stands the audience was getting frenzied. Andrew had just taken out Cynthia's Lucario, widely considered her second most powerful Pokemon next to Garchomp. And he still had two Pokemon yet to be revealed, though many could guess that his Torterra would be among them, Andrew was rarely seen without his beloved starter by his side.

Seeing Lucario returned caused the group to release a breath they didn't know they were holding. " _Come on Andrew, we believe in you_ " thought the girls as their love battled like a cornered Rattata.

Back on the field Gallde was breathing heavily. Lucario had gotten in a few lucky hits when the Psychic type used **Close Combat** , and he still felt the force of that **Bullet Punch**.

"Roserade I need your aid." Like Lucario, Roserade bowed to Gallade, who graciously returned it.

"Stay strong my friend, we can win this," said Andrew reassuringly.

"Roserade use **Razor Leaf** " "Dodge and use **Psycho Cut** " Gallade gracefully dodged the razor sharp leaves and slashed at Roserade for heavy damage.

"Roserade push through and use **Petal Blizzard**!" Roserade shook its head and fired a cyclone of deadly petals towards Gallade.

"Gallade use **Confusion** on the petals!" Gallade nodded as his eyes began to glow blue. Roserade's eyes widened as a light blue beam was fired from Galalde's eyes and hit the petals, causing them to stop. Grunting in effort, Gallade used his psychic power to send the **Petal Blizzard** crashing into Roserade; though it didn't do much damage, the grass type was still dazed. "Finish this with **Psychic**!" Gallade nodded and fired a blue beam from his eyes, which slammed into the Grass type and knocked Roserade out.

"Roserade is unable to battle. Gallade wins."

"Milotic show them your beauty." Cynthia said as the beautiful Water type appeared. Andrew looked at Gallade and knew he wouldn't last much longer.

"Gallade use **Toxic** " Gallade quickly spat up a wad of toxic sludge and hurled it at Milotic.

" _Trying to wear me down are you Andrew? Not bad._ " thought the champion as she considered her options.

"Milotic use **Surf** " With a loud cry Milotic summoned a large wave and rode on top of it.

"Gallade, I know you're exhausted but I know you have it in you for one more attack. Use **Thunder Punch**!" Gallade grinned, he knew he wasn't going to see the end of this match, but he was going down swinging.

With all his remaining strength the Psychic type hurled himself at the wall of water, his fist crackling with electricity. As the fist hit the water it coursed its way into Milotic, who let out a cry of pain.

"Gallade is unable to battle, Milotic wins" the official announced as it was revealed Gallade was unconscious.

"Incredible job Gallade, I'm very proud of you."

"You best be ready Cynthia, I'm breaking out the big guns. Gallade was just a preview. Torterra, primo victoria!" Andrew yelled as his faithful Grass type appeared, stamping his foot as he roared.

"Alright Torterra, let's be quick, use **Rock Polish** and follow up with **Sunny Day**!" Torterra glowed yellow as his speed increased substantially, as his tree glowed orange.

" **Hydro Pump** Milotic." "Dodge and use **Energy Ball**!" With surprising speed Torterra bounded out of the way of the jet of water and fired a green ball, striking Milotic, who spluttered as she felt the poison from Gallade's **Toxic**.

"Milotic use **Aqua Ring** " "Oh no you don't Cynth. Torterra use **Solar Beam**!" Torterra grinned as he fired a green beam from his tree, slicing through the **Aqua Ring** like it was paper and knocking out Milotic.

"Milotic is unable to battle. Torterra wins."

"Togekiss, come on out!" The Jubilee Pokemon appeared and gracefully hovered above the battlefield.

"Torterra use **Rock Slide**!" With **Rock Polish** still in effect Torterra was incredibly fast for his kind and quickly summoned and hurled several large rocks at Togekiss, one of them sending her crashing to the ground.

"Togekiss, get up and use **Sky Attack**!" " **Iron Defense** quick!" Togekiss got herself up and shot high into the sky, dive bombing Torterra, who grunted in pain from the super effective attack, but **Iron Defense** helped block some of the damage.

"Knock her out of the sky with **Wood Hammer**!" A green tendril shot out of Torterra's mountains and coalesced into a hammer, smacking Togekiss into the ground.

"Now use **Heavy Slam**!" With surprising speed, Torterra crashed into Togekiss, sending the flying type crashing into a wall.

"Togekiss is unable to battle. Torterra wins."

"This is it buddy, you and I both know what's coming up. But I believe in you and the others, I believe we can win this."

Torterra nodded, he was nervous too, but he wouldn't go down without a fight.

"Not many people manage to make it this far Andrew, so forcing me to bring _him_ out is quite the achievement. Garchomp, battle dance." With a deafening roar that sent chills down both Andrew's and Torterra's spines, Cynthia's infamous Garchomp appeared. Suddenly Torterra felt slower, **Rock Polish** had worn off.

" _You sneaky girl Cynthia. You saved Garchomp for when **Rock Polish** wore off. Such intelligence only makes you even more desirable."_ thought the Sandgem native as he prepared for battle.

"Garchomp **Iron Head** " Within seconds Garchomp had slammed into Torterra, sending him flying into a wall. "Now use **Dragon Pulse.** " said the Sinnoh champion with unnerving calmness.

Once the dust cleared Torterra was revealed to have swirls in his eyes and covered in bruises.

"Torterra is unable to battle, Garchomp wins."

It took several seconds for everyone to comprehend what had just happened. Andrew's Torterra, widely considered a walking tank even by the standards of his kind, had just been decked with only two moves, granted he had been weakened by Togekiss' **Sky Attack** , but it still showed Garchomp's power.

"You did well buddy, I couldn't have asked for a better starter." said Andrew softly as he returned his beloved starter. He then turned to Cynthia, a fire burning in his eyes, this was not going to be a Johto repeat.

"Alright Cynthia, that was impressive. But if you think I'm done you ain't seen nothin' yet. I'm not backing down and I know for damn sure my Pokemon wouldn't want me to either. I am not walking out of here until your title is mine. Deathclaw, battlestations!" Andrew roared as his trusty Salamence appeared, letting loose a roar as loud as Garchomp's.

The crowd roared in approval at the sight of this showdown. This was it, the winner of this would walk away the Champion of Sinnoh. Two draconic titans were about to clash.

"Let's put a cherry on top of this particular sundae." said Andrew, causing Cynthia to momentarily space out. Andrew knew about her habits when it came to the frozen treat, and he laughed a bit when he noticed the far off look in her eyes. She quickly snapped out of it as Deathclaw was enveloped in a bright pink light.

When the light died down Deathclaw was larger and more vicious looking, her most notable change was her wings, now in a crescent-shape. She proceeded to let out a roar that made Garchomp's look like the meow of a Skitty.

"Alright Deathclaw, let's do this! **Dragon Rush**!" Deathclaw shot forwards, wreathed in purple flames. "Counter with **Dragon Rush** too Garchomp!"

As the two dragons met a massive explosion enveloped them. Several minutes later, the two dragons returned to their spots.

After several minutes of fighting the two looked evenly matched. Each attack was countered and neither could land a telling blow. Then Andrew had an idea, a devilish grin gracing him.

"Deathclaw get in close" Deathclaw nodded and took off towards Garchomp.

"Counter with **Rock Slide**!" " **Flamethrower** full power!" To everyone's surprise, even Cynthia's, Deathclaw let loose a torrent of flames so intense the rocks melted before they could reach the blue dragon.

"Now use **Dragon Tail**!" Deathclaw swung her massive tail and sent Garchomp sprawling to the other side of the field.

"Alright Deathclaw, let's end this! **DRACONIC DIVEBOMB**!"

With a deafening roar Deathclaw shot high into the sky. As she came down, rocketing towards the slowly recovering Garchomp, she began to glow purple.

With a resounding crash and a massive explosion, Deathclaw slammed into Garchomp. For several minutes everyone waited anxiously to see the results. Everyone gasped when the dust finally settled. Standing triumphantly over an unconscious Garchomp was Deathclaw, bruised and panting but conscious.

"C-Cynthia's Garchomp is unable to b-battle. Salamence wins. Since Cynthia is out of Pokemon the winner and new Champion of the Sinnoh Region is Andrew Townsend!"

Seconds later, the stadium erupted like a volcano; but instead of lava came deafening cheers.

With tears of happiness in his eyes Andrew ran towards Deathclaw and embraced the mighty dragon. An audible purr was heard as Andrew heaped praises onto the dragon as she licked her beloved master.

Cynthia sighed and returned Garchomp, a smile coming to her as she gazed at Andrew, who was petting Deathclaw affectionately, causing the mighty dragon to purr and stamp her foot in appreciation.

" _He's the one, he's definitely the one."_

Andrew returned Deathclaw and met Cynthia in the middle of the field, sticking out his hand.

After a few seconds of staring at the victorious trainer, Cynthia grabbed his wrist and pulled him into a searing hot kiss, placing her hand behind the head of the stunned trainer. Everyone watching the match, be it at the stadium or on the television, was dead silent, too stunned to comprehend the image.

As the two broke Cynthia's face was crimson red, while Andrew's was slightly less red, and had a dreamy look about him. The silence was broken when Andrew heard Lucas and Barry begin whistling, amused at the fact that it was their best friend that had gotten a kiss from Cynthia, something many males would consider a reward by itself.

Andrew then felt something in his hand. Looking down he saw a key. Blood began trickling out of his nose as he felt Cynthia's breath touch his ear.

"Champion's Suite, after the ceremony" she whispered as she walked back to prepare the ceremony. Andrew's eyes were glued to her backside as she put a sway in her hips. The realization of what was going to happen then hit him like a charging Rampardos and he fainted, regaining his senses seconds later.

He wasn't the only one to notice the way Cynthia walked back though. Up in the stands the girls had seen all the subtleties the Celestic native had put on. They were just as shocked as Andrew was, it appeared their next "sister" was none other than Cynthia herself. Andrew's mother looked on amused while his father had a look of unimaginable pride.

Coming to, Andrew sprang to his feet and sprinted to the locker room as fast as his legs could carry him. There was another reward waiting for him besides the fame and glory of Champion, and its name was Cynthia Shirona.

 **And I'll cut it there, a bit of a long one. Like with the Hoenn arc the next chapter's gonna be a straight up lemon, so prepare yourself accordingly.**

 **Draconic Divebomb: Sky Attack+Dragon Rush**

 **I got nothing more to say, so I will A, B, C ya.**


	28. Chapter 26: A Champion's Conquest

**Hello everyone. As with after the Hoenn Championship this is going to be one big lemon. So enjoy the smut, if that's your thing.**

(Locker Room, 1 minute after Andrew's victory over Cynthia)

Andrew never thought he could run as fast as he did back to the locker room. He showered and shaved in record time. The reason for this rush was the stunt Cynthia had pulled a little more than a minute before, he knew exactly what was going to happen. Quickly changing into a fresh pair of clothes he applied some aftershave and walked as fast as he could towards the ceremony.

(30 minutes later)

Andrew was walking towards the hotel Cynthia was staying at. The ceremony had driven Andrew insane. Cynthia kept winking at him, giving him seductive glances, or even giving him peaks under her coat. He desperately wanted to pounce her right there, consequences be damned.

After the ceremony he told the others that Cynthia had asked him to meet her to discuss something. Lucas and Barry smirked, they saw straight through their friend. The girls knew it too, still surprised that Cynthia Shirona herself was going to be their next "sister". After some words of encouragement from the guys and light teasing from the girls,a now crimson-faced Andrew headed for Cynthia's room.

Not wanting to spend anymore time getting there than he had to he climbed aboard Rapidash and rocketed towards the hotel. As he walked up to the desk, the clerk told the boy that Cynthia had been expecting him, directing him to a white and gold elevator. Admiring the craftsmanship, he stepped in, fiddling with the key the former champion had given him.

" _I wonder what it's gonna be like? If I see a whip or gag I am out of there; I don't care if it's Cynthia, I don't do that shit_ "

Stepping out of the elevator he spotted a large set of double doors, a sign above saying "Champion's Suite".

Approaching the door Andrew detected the smell of scented candles, the scent causing him to relax somewhat. " _Into the breach_ " thought the Sandgem native as he opened the door. The entrance hallway was dark except for a sliver of light appearing from one barely opened door.

Steeling himself he opened to door and what he saw caused him to go harder than tempered steel. Laying on the bed, on her back, was none other than Cynthia. Andrew's eyes bulged as he gazed at her body. Her black coat did an incredible job at hiding her true form, which was a beautiful hourglass figure. Cynthia was naked except for a pair of black, lacy lingerie, the bra barely containing her massive breasts, which were easily G-Cups. Cynthia got off the bed and walked seductively towards the boy.

"I was starting to think you wouldn't come."

"I don't think there's anyone out there that would be that dumb to pass up something like this." responded Andrew, earning a giggle from Cynthia.

Determined to take the initiative, Andrew pulled Cynthia into a passionate kiss, his tongue pressing up against her lips as he looked for an entrance. The Celestic native quickly opened her mouth and moaned as she felt Andrew's tongue quickly overpower her's and proceed to explore her mouth.

Andrew also began to run his hands through Cynthia's long blonde hair. It felt incredibly soft and he could stroke it all day. His other hand moved up and down Cynthia's side, caressing her generous curves, easily as curvy as Cheryl. He heard a small squeak as he reached down and lightly grabbed the former champion's shapely rear.

During this, Cynthia was returning the favor. She was letting her soft hands roam up and down Andrew's body, moaning as she felt his well-defined muscles. The cute boy she remembered from her trip with him and Dawn to visit Ash in Unova had turned into nothing short of a hunk.

After squeezing Cynthia's backside and caressing her for a few minutes, Andrew decided to kick it up a notch. Cynthia let out a squeak as she felt the boy's hand rub her inner thighs, snaking its way into her black panties and finding her slit. It felt amazing and she only wanted more. She broke the kiss and started to grind against his thigh, a needy look in her eyes.

While Andrew's fingers wiggled their way into her, Cynthia snaked her hand into his pants. "You're a big boy aren't you?" purred the busty blonde as she began to stroke Andrew's tool, now hard enough to cut through diamonds. The Sandgem native simply smirked and picked up the pace, his fingers searching for Cynthia's G-spot.

Seconds later he found his target and rubbed it mercilessly, causing Cynthia to explode in a matter of seconds. As he removed his fingers, he happily licked his fingers, now coated in her juices, causing Cynthia to go crimson in embarrassment.

Cynthia began to drool as Andrew removed his clothes; she was finally able to see his bare chest, and he looked hot. Her eyes widened as she gazed at Andrew's shaft, it felt big but she didn't realize it was this big.

Walking over he unclipped her lacy black bra, letting her breasts bounce free. Cynthia giggled as he stared at them, "G-cups if you're wondering" she said seductively. "They're beautiful..." was all Andrew was able to say before he dove in, latching his mouth onto them and began sucking, earning a pleasured moan from the former Champion.

Using his hands to take off her panties, he backed away to take in the now completely naked Cynthia. He was awestruck, he didn't think she could be any more beautiful, but he was oh so wrong. "I-Is everything alright?" asked Cynthia, who was a bit nervous from Andrew just staring at her. Andrew simply walked up to her and whispered into her ear, "Nothing is wrong, I was just stunned by how beautiful you are." earning a blush from Cynthia as Andrew led them back towards the bed.

As she was gently laid down by Andrew she spoke, "A-Andrew, p-please be gentle with me. It's my first." To say Andrew was stunned would be an understatement, with how she had been acting he would have guessed Cynthia had experience. "R-Really?" he asked, stunned.

"Yeah, I've been saving myself for that special man. And I just know that that man is you, Andrew Townsend." she whispered as she pulled him into a loving kiss.

Breaking the kiss, Cynthia's voice changed, "I love you" she said, her voice filled with love and emotion, she almost sounded vulnerable. Andrew was filled with unimaginable pride. Cynthia Shirona, one of if not the most beautiful women in the world, was not only in love with him but also wanted him to take her virginity. He vowed that tonight he would rock her world.

Cupping her cheek, Andrew spoke, "I will always be gentle with you Cynthia Shirona, I promise I will never hurt you or break your heart. I love you too." This brought tears of joy to the former Champion's eyes, the man of her dreams returned her feelings. As Andrew pushed in he stopped as he reached her barrier. "Take me, make me your woman and only your woman."

As he thrust past her hymen Cynthia let out a cry of pain. She bit down on Andrew's shoulder, but as with his other girls he didn't care in the slightest. He would let them break every bone in his body if it meant they would never feel such pain.

As the pain subsided, Cynthia began to feel unimaginably full, and it felt good. "Y-You can move now" she said. Andrew nodded and began to slowly piston in and out of her maidenhood. As he slowly sped up Cynthia's mind was enveloped in pure ecstasy, "S-So big" she cooed as she felt her lover's manhood hammer at her core.

"Faster, please!" begged the Celestic native, to which Andrew complied and began to pound her like a jackhammer. "YES, MORE!" she squealed, moaning even more as Andrew latched onto her wildly bouncing breasts.

"N-NO! I'LL GO CRAZY!" she yelped as Andrew used his free hand to rub her clit, causing the woman's grasp on reality begin to fade away. She let out a loud scream as she had the most powerful orgasm of her life, her walls constricting around Andrew's steel-hard member. Andrew, using all of his willpower to not blow his load right there, decided to slow it down to let her catch her breath and returned to lightly pistoning in and out.

"H-Holy shit" breathed Cynthia, "that was incredible." "Don't think we're done here Cynth," whispered the boy as he thrust into her core. "Fuck you're tight," he groaned.

"More, please, more," whimpered Cynthia. "Well Cynth, I'm pleased to announce you have won a one-way ticket to Poundtown, population you" smirked Andrew, whispering the last part as he began to pound away. "YES!" screamed the former Champion as the fullness and pleasure returned in full force.

After several minutes of hammering away at her core, Andrew felt himself getting close, "Cynth you're so tight, I'm close." "Inside! Inside, please! I need to feel it!" shrieked Cynthia, somehow able to speak coherently despite having been reduced to a moaning, drooling wreck, barely able to speak clearly.

With one final momentous thrust Andrew delivered his payload deep into Cynthia's core. The warm feeling spreading through her caused Cynthia to orgasm once again, clamping down onto Andrew's member as she exploded for the third time.

Andrew rolled off of Cynthia, both panting heavily. Cynthia snuggled up to Andrew, sighing contentedly as he stroked her long blonde hair. "That was amazing Andrew" she said, kissing him on the cheek, "I love you."

Andrew turned his head and pulled her into a loving kiss, "I love you too Cynthia, and I want you to travel with me and the others."

"I would love to. I want nothing more than to travel with and support the love of my life." "Want it even more than ice cream?" joked the Sandgem native, causing Cynthia to blush as she buried her face into Andrew's chest. "S-Shut up." "Oh come on Cynth, I'm only teasing." "Dork" she muttered as she hugged her lover tightly.

After a few minutes of simple cuddling, Cynthia looked at Andrew, her eyes glazed over in lust. "I'm ready for another round, and I think you are too," she purred as she stroked Andrew's organ back to life.

Andrew grinned as he climbed on top of Cynthia, who was giggling and biting her lip in anticipation. With a gentle push their lovemaking session began anew.

 **And that's that. I'll have the next chapter up ASAP, so don't you worry. I fully intend to not stop until this story is 100% done, so don't be alarmed if I post at a slower rate somewhere down the line. Andrew made a promise to Hilda earlier to make his next region Unova, and he doesn't like to go back on his word, so Unova is next. Have I got some plans for that region.**

 **Hope you enjoyed the smut and I will A, B, C ya.**


	29. Chapter 27: Brave New World

**Hey everyone, I'm back. Thanks a bunch to everyone who's been reading. Don't forget to leave a comment if you have an idea. But with that out of the way let's jump back into the story.**

(Sandgem Town, 3 days after the Championship)

As Andrew and the gang returned to Sandgem Town, the blonde received a hero's welcome. The entire town came out to welcome their new champion. Young trainers ran up to him, begging for autographs and advice, something Andrew happily did. He couldn't help but chuckle as he received jealous stares from various males as they saw Cynthia hanging off his arm and gazing lovingly at him. Spotting his parents, he ran up to them and embraced them.

"Congratulations son," said Ulysses, "we're so proud of you". "Thanks Dad". "My baby boy's a champion" said Savannah, tearing up with pride. "So Andrew, care to introduce us to these new girls?" asked his dad, motioning to Maylene, Candice, Cheryl, and Cynthia.

Once inside, Andrew introduced his parents to his newest additions. "This is Maylene, she ran the Veilstone Gym." "When I first met Andrew years ago, I had just started as Gym Leader and doubted myself. He and Dawn helped me find my confidence. A few months ago I lost my Gym in a bet, I was crushed. And your son comes out of nowhere in my darkest hour to save me yet again; he's my knight in shining armor." said Maylene as she kissed the boy.

"This is Cheryl, she was my first companion and we traveled through the Eterna Forest together." "When I met Andrew, I thought he was absolutely adorable. He was kind, adventurous, helpful, and so much more. When we parted ways I realized I loved him. It seems Arceus heard my calls and we were reunited. I was determined to not let him leave again until he knew of my feelings. I told him and I was so happy when he returned them."

"Next is Candice, she was the Gym Leader up in Snowpoint." "Andrew helped me out with my Trainer School for a while during a particularly busy week. He was always willing to help and to learn. I couldn't help but develop feelings for him, and they only grew stronger when he came back."

"And finally is Cynthia, former Champion of Sinnoh, you may remember her for her little stunt she pulled after our match." said Andrew, earning a giggle from his mother. "I met Andrew on his first journey through Sinnoh and again when he and Dawn were in Hoenn. I always thought he was cute and I invited him to come with me to Unova so I could explore the feelings I had developed. As time went on, especially after I saw him win the Hoenn League, I realized I was hopelessly in love with him." said the blonde as she smiled.

"Well Andrew," said his mother, "I think all four of these girls are keepers. They're wonderful."

"Thanks mom, and I plan on keeping such wonderful ladies. And who knows, maybe find a few more if the girls are alright with it." "We are, no need to worry" said Dawn.

"So Andrew" asked Maylene, "where are we going next?"

"Well Maylene, during the Sinnoh League I was walking around when I saw an old friend of mine I hadn't seen in a while." "Who?" asked Cheryl, causing Andrew to grin. "You know the Champion of Unova, Hilda Toko?" "WAIT, HILDA?" shouted Rosa. "Yeah, I ran into her. I actually met her on _that_ day. We got off to a rocky start but we've become good friends." "I know Hilda, she was my best friend growing up," said Rosa. "Small world," joked Andrew. "She and I would always hang out together, along with our friends Nate and Hilbert."

"Well on _that_ day I ran into her, literally, and made it up to her by promising to battle her. Well I told her I would face her in the Unova League, so that's where we're going next." Rosa's eyes lit up at the prospect of going home and seeing all her old friends. She couldn't wait to see the looks on their faces when she told them her boyfriend was the Champion of three regions.

"And you know what's even crazier Rosa? I think Hilda has a crush on me. She looked a bit nervous when we talked, almost kinda shy." "Well she's usually pretty confident, so to hear her acting like that, it sounds like she does have some feelings for you. I don't mind sharing with her." "Thanks Rosa." said Andrew as he kissed her forehead.

The group spent the rest of the day at Andrew's house, planning on going to the docks tomorrow to catch a ferry to Unova.

(4 days later, of the coast of Nuvema Town)

Andrew was standing out on the deck of the ship, gazing at the approaching coastline of Unova, when he felt two pairs of arms wrap around him. He turned around to find Cynthia and Rosa looking at him. "Good morning beautiful," he said. "Who's that directed to," asked Cynthia playfully, "Both of you" said the Sandgem native, causing both girls to blush.

After giving the two a quick kiss, the three looked out at the coastline. "Can't wait to go home," said Rosa, "I wonder what Mom and Dad are up to?" The brunette noticed Andrew go slightly pale, he had seen Rosa's father when she called her parents, and he looked intimidating. He was a mountain of a man, easily 6'5, and a burly one too. "Don't worry Andrew, I'm sure Dad won't do anything, he'll probably try to scare you, but I doubt he'll do anything drastic."

"I sure hope so Rosa, he looked downright terrifying on the videophones." Andrew recognized that making a good impression on a girl's father was one of if not THE key step in a relationship, and so began to steel himself.

He was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Cynthia gasp and point to the coastline. Following her finger, he could see a large white dragon coming in for a landing, Reshiram.

"Well I'll be damned, there's my next Legendary I guess."

As the boat docked he led the group over to a secluded clearing, where he met the Being of Truth.

"Hello my friend, it is good to see you." _"_ **Likewise. Father has sent me to join you. Zekrom is off aiding the Chosen One. There is truth in your promise, and I hope for your sake it stays that way. To anger Father is to invite annihilation."** said the massive Dragon as he lowered his head and was captured within a Cherish Ball. "Thank you Arceus, I will not let you down. I am forever grateful for the trust you've put in me." Andrew swore he felt Arceus wink at him from the Hall of Origins.

Unlike the others, Cynthia was stunned. "Capturing a legendary without a battle. Now that's impressive. And kinda hot." she said as she drew circles on her lover's chest.

"Not now Cynth," laughed Andrew, "And if you think that's cool wait until you see Professor Juniper's lab. My entire crew's there."

"Professor!" squealed Bianca as everyone turned to see Professor Juniper standing not far away.

"Quite the entrance there Andrew, it's good to see you again." she said as Bianca tightly hugged her, Professor Juniper was like a mother to her and Juniper in turn saw Bianca as the daughter she never had.

"It's good to see you too Professor, how's the gang?" "They're doing well, they miss you though."

"Well let's get going then, I don't want them to wait any longer."

(10 minutes later, Professor Juniper's Lab)

"Here we are!" said Professor Juniper as she motioned towards her lab, a large amount of Pokemon walking around in front.

"Are all of these your's Andrew?" asked Roxanne. "Oh no, my guys are in the back"

As they walked towards the back Andrew let out a loud whistle. Seconds later the earth began to shake. Everyone except Andrew, Lucas, and Professor Juniper gasped in awe at the sight of so many Pokemon barreling towards them. Andrew spread out his arms and let them crash into him, tackling him to the ground as dozens of Pokemon began nuzzling and licking him happily.

"I missed you guys too" he said, rubbing Rapidash's head. Even the legends looked excited to see him. It warmed the hearts of everyone there to see the love between Pokemon and trainer, it reminded the girls of one the reasons they fell in love with the blonde from Sandgem.

After a long introduction, Andrew ran off to play and bond with his crew, a smile gracing everyone there as the Sandgem native raced off like he was 10 years old and just starting his journey. Everyone let out their Pokemon as well and split off. Dawn and Miette had been told by Andrew that like Cresselia, his Pokemon were free to use in their competitions as long as they were willing; Dawn giggled as she watched her Typhlosion tackle Luxray and begin nuzzling the lion affectionately. Maylene watched with great interest a sparring match between Sawk and Hitmonchan, her Lucario shooting the breeze with Gallade. Rosa and Leaf were having a battle with their Pokemon that hadn't run off to find their crushes, namely Serperior, Venusaur, Nidoqueen, who went looking for Aggron, and Swanna, who had taken a liking to Staraptor, as well as any of Andrew's Pokemon that were interested. Giselle was the referee, her Marowak having run off to find Roserade. Roxanne was admiring Andrew's Rock types, especially Tyranitar who had taken quite the liking to her. Candice, Cynthia, and Cheryl wandered through the area, meeting all the Pokemon their love had collected through the years. Lucas and Barry decided to battle as well, Georgia their referee. They were missing Infernape, Empoleon, and Dragonite, with the first two hanging out with Torterra, the three Sinnoh starters were just as close as their trainers, while Dragonite was sunning himself with Deathclaw, who secretly had a crush on the orange dragon. Bianca was with Professor Juniper, helping with various tasks.

The entire gang spent the rest of the day at the ranch, enamored by Andrew's little legion. They fell in love with the entire crew, from the small and playful Cinccino to the large and tough Grymloq, and everyone in between.

(The next day)

As Andrew waved goodbye to Professor Juniper and his Pokemon, the gang continued on their journey, their next stop was Aspertia City to visit Rosa's parents, something Andrew dreaded.

(3 hours later)

As Aspertia City came into view, Rosa let out a squeal, "HOME!". She took off running, with the others in tow.

A few minutes later, they reached a small cottage, it actually looked quite nice. Rosa excitedly walked up and knocked on the door. Seconds later, the person Andrew was dreading to meet opened the door. There stood a man with black hair and Rosa's beautiful blue eyes. He towered over Andrew at 6'4 and he looked like he could beat Norman into a bloody pulp.

"DADDY!" squealed Rosa as she enveloped the man in a hug.

"How's my little girl?" asked the man. "Oh I've been wonderful, I've been traveling with my boyfriend."

Andrew gulped as he watched the man's eyes narrow, " _I am so dead_ ".

"Boyfriend huh? Well who's the lucky guy?"

Andrew took a deep breath and walked up, "I am sir." Andrew's heart was racing as he felt Rosa's father size him up. "I see, and you are?"

"The name's Andrew, Andrew Townsend. I traveled with Rosa the first time I visited Unova."

"Wait a minute, you're that guy that got kissed by Cynthia on TV after you won the Championship." "He sure is," said the Celestic native as she walked up. "C-Cynthia Shirona? W-What's someone like you doing here?"

"Oh same as Rosa, traveling with my boyfriend," she chirped as she kissed Andrew on the cheek.

Andrew went white as a sheet when he saw the man's expression, " _Welp, I'm dead._ " He laughed nervously as he scratched the back of his head, "I can explain."

Rosa noticed it too and before her father could say anything, she spoke. "It's okay dad, we share him, we share him with those other girls over there. It was my idea."

Andrew breathed a sigh of relief when he saw her father's face relax, "Well alright, as long as he's not hurting you." Rosa smiled and hugged Andrew's arm, "He's been wonderful, I love him." To prove her point the Unova native reached up and kissed her lover.

"Well come in, I'm sure your mother wants to see you too." "See who?" came a woman's voice as a beautiful brown-haired woman no older than Andrew's mother came into view.

"Rosa?" "MOM!" yelled the brunette as she lunged into her mother's arms. "It's so good to see you sweetie, where have you been?"

"She's been traveling, apparently she has a boyfriend and she shares him with several other girls." Her mother's eyes narrowed, " _Here we go again_ " thought Andrew.

"Mom, this is Andrew, he's the boy I always talked about before I started by journey. I ran into him when I was starting out and we traveled together. Turns out I fell in love with him, and he's the best boyfriend in the world. And before you say anything I am more than happy to share him with those other girls, it was actually my idea." chirped Rosa as she kissed her boyfriend's cheek.

Her mother's eyes widened as she saw a tall blonde woman in a black coat. "Y-You're Cynthia, the Sinnoh Champion." "Former Sinnoh Champion, this guy beat me, and he's also my boyfriend." she said as she hung off Andrew's arm.

"I didn't know our daughter was dating a Champion, much less a trainer who beat THE Cynthia," said Rosa's mother, clearly shocked.

After some more introductions Andrew started to feel more relaxed, knowing that Rosa's parents weren't about to turn him inside out.

After a while a knock was heard on the door. Rosa opened it to find a boy in a blue vest and a red visor. "Nate?" "Rosa?" "Oh my Arceus it is you Nate!" she squealed as she pulled the boy into a tight hug, Andrew couldn't help but feel a bit jealous. Walking up to them he spoke, "So you must be Nate?" "Yeah that's me. Hey, you're that guy who got a kiss from Cynthia. What are you doing here?"

"Well Nate, this is Andrew, and he's my boyfriend." Andrew noticed Nate looked crestfallen. "Oh ok. That's great. I'll be seeing you around then, don't want to interrupt you." With that Nate closed the door, Andrew swore he saw tears welling up in his eyes.

"Nate wait!" shouted Rosa, but it was too late, the door closed, and running was heard.

Andrew sighed, "Come on Rosa, we have to talk to him." The brunette nodded and the two raced out after Nate.

They saw Nate race into the nearby woods and followed him, eventually stopping at a clearing. They spotted him sitting next to a tree, face in his hands, sobbing.

"Nate?" asked Rosa softly. "What do you want?" he asked bitterly, "Shouldn't you be with your boyfriend?"

Rosa was taken back by the venom in his voice. "Nate please, let me explain..."

"EXPLAIN WHAT? EXPLAIN HOW YOU SHATTERED MY HEART? EXPLAIN HOW EVEN THOUGH WE'VE BEEN THROUGH SO MUCH TOGETHER YOU GO FOR SOMEONE ELSE? WHAT IS THERE TO EXPLAIN?"

At this point tears were coming out of Rosa's eyes. Andrew, who had been standing back and quietly observing, raced over to Rosa and embraced her as she cried into his chest.

"Nate" he spoke, "I'm sorry she doesn't see you that way, but it's her choice." he said as he comforted his girlfriend, "She chose to love me, not you."

"N-Nate," sniffled Rosa, "C-Can't you see I'm happy with him? He loves me and I l-love him. You're still my best friend, but I never liked you like that. Please, just let me be happy."

"But I can make you happy, I've made you happy for years." "No, not in that way. You made me happy as a friend. But there's something about Andrew that makes me feel happy in a different way, in a way that makes me love him."

"Nate, if you're worried I am going to hurt her, you are dead wrong. If I did, I would never forgive myself. She helps give my world meaning, her smile always brightens my day, no matter how dark it was. I love her Nate, and if you truly love her, you'll let her be happy." Rosa was moved to tears by Andrew's words, "I love you too Andrew."

Nate saw the writing on the wall, Rosa was never going to be his. He sighed, "Alright, I'll give you a chance, but only because I want her to be happy. If you hurt her I swear I will kick your ass."

"I'll let you kill me if I do, I wouldn't be able to live with myself."

"Thanks Nate," said Rosa as she wiped the tears from her eyes. To Nate's surprise she ran up and embraced him tightly, "You'll always be my best friend." "As long as he makes you happy, I can live with that."

After proper introductions were made Andrew and Nate began talking to each other. Nate was shocked to find out Rosa was sharing the blonde with several other women, one of them being Cynthia, and that it was all her idea.

"It's kinda surreal," remarked Nate as the two walked, "Finding out the girl you've been crushing on for years is part of a harem." Andrew laughed a bit, "It was weird at first, y'know. I always thought I'd find only one girl. Guess Arceus had other plans for me. What do you think Rosa?" Andrew turned around to ask his girlfriend, but she was nowhere to be found. "Rosa?"

Suddenly a loud scream was heard. Andrew quickly pulled out Deathclaw, Nate looked on in awe at the size and majesty of the Salamence in front of him. "Climb on, we can get there faster on Deathclaw." Nate shook his head, "I'll run back and get help, I know these woods" Andrew nodded and took off aboard his faithful dragon.

(Meanwhile)

Rosa had gotten lost, it had been a while since she had walked these paths, and was walking with her Serperior.

As she approached a clearing, she heard a twig snap. Thinking it was Andrew or Nate she turned around. But what she saw made her blood run cold. In front of her stood none other than Brendan.

"H-How? You were taken away." asked a stunned Rosa, her Serperior hissing threateningly at the Hoenn native.

"Funny story, let me explain."

(Flashback, 5 minutes after Andrew's victory over Brendan in the Sinnoh League)

Brendan's eyes flickered open. "What the hell was that?" he asked groggily. He looked up to see two guards leading him away. Then it all came flooding back to him, "LET ME GO! I NEED TO KILL THAT FREAK FOR HUMILIATING ME!" he shouted as he struggled to get free, but to no avail.

Suddenly, a roar was heard. Brendan looked up to see a blue and red dragon-like Pokemon with a hooded man on it streaking towards him. He shut his eyes, thinking this was it for him, but nothing came. He opened his eyes to find the guards unconscious and the hooded man standing in front of him.

"Why are you doing this? Who are you?"

"Let me ask you something. Do you want to get revenge on that idiot who just beat you? Well I have my own quarrel with him, so I've decided to help you crush him." the man said, handing him a black Pokeball. It had a dark energy swirling around it and it oozed malice. "Do what you wish with that, all I want is to see Andrew Townsend broken."

Brendan grinned wildly, "Don't worry, once I get my hands on him he'll be more than broken."

With that the man climbed back onto his dragon and took off, and Brendan beat a hasty retreat to plot his revenge.

(Flashback end)

"And here I am." said Brendan as he opened up the black Pokeball. Out of the ball came a large Hydreigon, but this one was different. It had a dark aura around it and it overall looked darker than it normally would, and it looked powerful, even by Hydreigon standards.

With a snap of Brendan's fingers the Hydreigon charged Serperior and slammed her against a tree, knocking her out instantly. Rosa backed away in fear, returning her starter as Brendan released his Sceptile. " **Frenzy Plant"** he said calmly. Sceptile grinned and launched several vines that secured the brunette against a nearby tree.

She watched in fear as Brendan walked up to her. "W-What are you going to do?" she had a feeling deep inside her and it terrified her.

"Such a pretty thing, no wonder he loves you. Well I don't fully know what I'll do. I'll probably kill you," he said as Rosa's eyes widened in fear. "The Sinnoh League was mine to win, the Championship was mine to win. And your idiot boyfriend waltzes in and takes it from me. Well I'm about to take something from him, you. I'm not gonna kill you outright, no. I think I'm gonna have some fun with you first."

Knowing what he was implying Rosa let out a loud scream. "Shutup bitch!" yelled Brendan as he slapped her hard across the face. Sceptile weaved one of the vines across her mouth as she began sobbing. " _This is the end. I'm going to be violated and then I'm going to die. I love you Andrew, I hope I was able to show you even just a sliver of how much I do"_

Suddenly a roar filled the sky, followed by a voice, " **DRACONIC DIVEBOMB!** "

Seconds later Deathclaw crashed into the Hydreigon and roared furiously at the dark Pokemon.

"HEY ASSHOLE!" came a voice. To Rosa's relief Andrew was standing feet away, with Torterra, Luxray, Grymloq, Roserade, and Djaf ready to strike. "I suggest you back away from my girl unless you want to become Pokefeed." said Andrew, who was simmering with a barely controlled rage as he cracked his knuckles.

"Alright you sick fucker. I don't know how the hell you got out and frankly, I don't care. What matters is that you've hurt Rosa, and for that I am going to make you pay." Rosa began crying, but these were happy tears, Andrew was coming to her rescue.

"You think you can beat me again weakling? My Hydreigon will make mincemeat out of that pathetic lizard you call a Salamence." said Brendan as he took out his crew, who all gave Andrew's crew looks of pure hatred.

"You sent the message Djaf?" asked Andrew, **" _Yes master, they will be here shortly_** _._ "

"What message?" asked Brendan. Andrew simply grinned as a loud screech was heard, "I called for some air support."

Within seconds, Braviary, Staraptor, Xatu, and Ptra descended onto Brendan's group. While they were distracted, Andrew locked onto Brendan, who was giving orders to his team, and charged.

Tackling Brendan to the ground, Andrew let fly punch after punch while Djaf raced behind him and hurtled into Rhyperior. Roserade and Sceptile duked it out, while Staraptor and the other birds gave chase to Swellow. Grymloq crashed into Aggron, while Torterra rammed into Swampert. Luxray and Shiftry dueled, while Deathclaw, who had been mega-evolved, traded blows with Hydreigon.

After a few minutes the battle was over. Deathclaw let loose a searing hot **Dragon Breath** , paralyzing Hydreigon, and rammed into it was a devastating **Dragon Rush** , knocking it out. The rest of Brendan's crew were strewn about, unconscious and covered in bruises. Andrew dug into his bag and pulled out some rope. After binding Brendan's hands and feet, he raced over to Rosa, who had been sobbing heavily since the firefight began.

"A-A-Andrew I w-w-was s-so scared" she sniffled as Andrew held her close, "Shh, it's okay. I'm right here, you're safe now", he soothed as the brunette continued to sob into his chest, gripping him tightly. At that moment, Nate burst through with everyone else in tow. They gasped as they saw the aftermath of the war that had happened and saw Andrew holding Rosa tight, humming a soft melody to try and comfort her.

"It's okay Rosa, I'm right here. He'll never hurt you again." Andrew looked up to see Torterra and the others look worriedly at him and the brunette. He called out Reshiram, causing Nate and Rosa's parents to gasp in shock at the sight of the Unova legendary. "Reshiram, I need you to take this _filth_ ," motioning to Brendan, "and bring him to Officer Jenny. Gaze into his mind and you will see all." Reshiram looked into Brendan's mind and what he saw made him recoil in disgust. " ** _With pleasure_** _"_ said the white dragon as he grabbed Brendan and took off.

With Brendan gone Andrew turned back to Rosa, who had calmed down. "T-Thank you Andrew, you're my hero. I love you so much." she said as she kissed him with all the love she had, he was her hero, her knight in shining armor, and she was hopelessly in love with him. "I promised I would protect you and the others Rosa. I'll never let anyone hurt you, even if it kills me." said Andrew softly, though everyone heard it, earning a smile from her parents.

Seconds later Reshiram came back. " ** _The filth has been disposed of. We won't be seeing him for a long time_** _._ " "Thank you my friend, I appreciate your help."

As the two stood up, Rosa's parents raced over to their daughter, making sure she was alright. Aside from some bruises she was fine.

Rosa's father turned to face Andrew and, to everyone's surprise, hugged him. "Thank you," he said, it was clear by his voice he was weeping, "Thank you. You saved our daughter."

"It was nothing sir, I promised I would defend her with my life the second I agreed to become her boyfriend. The same goes for all my girls, my life would be dark and meaningless if I lost them." said the blonde, causing all the girls to smile; Andrew would always be there to protect them.

"After seeing what you did and hearing what you said, I couldn't think of a better kind of man for my daughter. This relationship has my approval." said her father, a smile on his face. "I agree, I think you two are perfect for each other," said her mother.

Andrew smiled brightly, "Thank you so much Mr. and Mrs. Whitley. Rosa's in good hands, I'll treat her like royalty." "You already have" smiled Rosa as she kissed her hero's cheek, making her parents smile. "We trust that you will. And please, call us Braxton and Charlotte." said Rosa's father, sticking out his hand, which Andrew gladly shook.

Andrew then walked up to Nate, a sympathetic look in his eye. Nate simply smiled, "I don't think I ever would have had the brass balls to do what you just did. Her parents are right, you two are perfect for each other." "Glad we could make amends," said the Sinnoh native as he shook Nate's hand..

The gang spent the rest of the day with Rosa's parents, with the brunette staying close to Andrew, she had clearly been shaken by the event. As night fell most of the group retired to the Pokemon Center, as the house was too small for all of them. Rosa begged Andrew to stay behind, and agreed to after Braxton gave a nod of approval. "C-Can you sleep in my room? I'm still scared." she asked, blushing heavily. Again, the Sinnoh native looked at Rosa's parents, it was their house after all. "Alright, but no funny business," said Braxton, looking Andrew dead in the eye. With a nod The couple went to the brunette's room.

As the two climbed into bed Rosa gripped Andrew tightly, she was still a little scared. She let out a sigh of relief when Andrew pulled her close and stroked her hair, kissing her forehead. Now she felt safe, she felt like nothing bad could happen. "Goodnight my hero, I love you" whispered Rosa as she kissed the Sandgem native lovingly. "Goodnight my rose, I love you too" returned the blonde. As the two fell asleep in each other's arms Rosa heard Andrew whisper, "I'll never let you go." The brunette drifted off to sleep, a smile on her face.

The next day the two were treated to breakfast by Rosa's parents. As the two left to meet the others at the Center, Braxton pulled Andrew to the side, reminding him that if the boy hurt his daughter, there would be hell to pay. With a final handshake between the two males Andrew and Rosa left to meet the others, the brunette hanging off her hero's arm.

Once they met with the others they decided the first gym they would face would be that in Castelia City, and thus set off to face Burgh.

 **And I'll cut it there. A bit of a long one, I think that's the longest one I've done in a while. Anyway, don't forget to leave a comment, I'll be sure to read it. I plan to add a few girls from this region, not many though.**

 **That's all I got, so I will A, B, C ya.**


	30. Chapter 28: Bugging Out

**Hey everyone. I'm back! So we've broken 2,000 views, quite the achievement for something I started when I was bored. As I had said earlier I had been bouncing this around in my head for a while, and I decided "Why the hell not?" I have to say I like how it's been turning out so far. But enough from me, let's jump back in.**

(3 Days later, Castelia City)

Andrew and the gang were walking through the streets of Castelia City, waves of nostalgia going over Andrew, Rosa, Lucas, and Georgia as they entered the Gym.

Before Andrew could call out Burgh he felt Cynthia lay her head on his shoulder, "Can I talk to you in private?"

Nodding, the two went around a corner, "What's up Cynthia, everything alright?"

Andrew's concern for her plus what she was about to ask made her heart race, "W-Well", said the former champion, her face slowly becoming redder, "Cheryl and l and I were wondering... after your battle could we... you know, hang out?"

"You mean like a date?" At this Cynthia went crimson, "Y-Yeah, a date." she stuttered.

Andrew simply smiled, "Of course we can Cynth, I would love to. Did you have anything in mind?"

Hearing him say yes made her face light up, "I was thinking we could have dinner at this restaurant I saw on the way here, it looked wonderful. Then we could get some ice cream, and finish it with a walk down the pier and watch the sunset."

"That sounds wonderful Cynthia," said the Sandgem native as he kissed her. What started as a chaste peck had quickly devolved into a make-out session. The only thing that stopped the two from groping each other was the sound of someone clearing their voice.

"Having fun there Andrew?" asked Lucas, a smirk on his face, Georgia nearby, trying her hardest to not giggle like a Gengar. In a flash the two separated, both their faces bright crimson, "S-Shut up Lucas." said Andrew

"Well if you two are done, I think I know why Andrew is here," said Burgh, also grinning. At this point Lucas and Georgia began howling with laughter at seeing their friend so thoroughly embarrassed.

"Well Andrew, battle calls. I'm excited to face a Champion and I can't wait to see what you can do." "S-Sure thing Burgh."

Andrew and Cynthia lagged behind and when Andrew was sure no one was looking, he gave Cynthia's rear a tight squeeze. "Andrew Townsend, you naughty boy," purred Cynthia.

"Consider that a preview of tonight's events," Andrew responded, lightly nibbling Cynthia's earlobe and giving a seductive growl.

"I'm definitely looking forward to this, and I'm sure Cheryl will be too."

"This three-on-three battle between Burgh and Andrew will now commence."

"Crustle, let's put on a show!" "Sawk, let's get stuck in!"

"Not a bad choice Andrew, but it's going to take more than type to beat us! Crustle use **Poison Jab**!" "Sawk use **Karate Chop**!" As Crustle skittered towards the blue Fighting type, Sawk dodged the Poison attack and swung his hand in an arc, causing Crustle to wince as the attack came crashing down onto his shell with a crunch.

"Crustle push through and use **Aerial Ace**." ordered Burgh. Crustle nodded and flung himself towards Sawk, surrounded by white streaks.

" **Ice Punch**!" barked Andrew. Sawk complied and cocked his now frozen fist back and rammed it into Crustle, sending the bug type flying, although Sawk grunted in pain from the super-effective attack.

" _Gotta wrap this up quick_ ", thought the Sinnoh native. "Alright Sawk, **Close Combat**!" "Counter with **Rock Wrecker**!" yelled Burgh frantically. As Crustle picked up a large boulder and was about to hurl it at Sawk, the blue Pokemon lunged at Crustle and began whaling on him, sending him into a wall with a final punch. When the dust cleared Crustle was knocked out while Sawk was on one knee, breathing heavily.

"Crustle is unable to battle, Sawk wins." "Scolipede let's go!" "Alright Sawk get some rest. Tetto'eko let's shake down the thunder!" Andrew said as the electric lizard appeared and flared his neck, hissing angrily at the larger Pokemon.

"Alright Tetto'eko let's start this with a **Dragon Pulse**!" "Dodge and use **Megahorn**!" Scolipede rolled out of the way of the draconic attack and charged towards the lizard, his horns pointed down and glowing green.

"Use **Dig** to dodge then use **Iron Tail**!" Before Scolipede struck Tetto'eko quickly dug into the ground and disappeared. "Keep your eyes peeled Scolipede" cautioned Burgh.

Suddenly the ground rumbled and seconds later Tetto'eko popped up and swung his metallic tail down, hitting Scolipede in the head. "Pull yourself together Scolipede and use **Bug Bite**!" The massive Pokemon shook his head and bit down on Tetto'eko, causing the lizard the yelp in pain.

 **"Dark Pulse**!" ordered Andrew as Tetto'eko turned his head and fired a point blank **Dark Pulse** into Scolipede's face, causing the Poison type to release the small lizard, who promptly skittered away.

"Alright Tetto'eko let's wrap this up. Use **Thunderbolt**!" "Counter with **Steamroller**!" Scolipede curled into a ball and hurtled towards Tetto'eko, who fired a large bolt of lightning. As the bolt made contact Scolipede uncurled, swirls in his eyes.

"Scolipede is unable to battle, Heliolisk wins!" "You've certainly done well so far Andrew, but this is where it stops. Leavanny, come out!"

"Get some rest Tetto'eko, you've earned it. Dustox, battle calls!" Andrew shouted as the purple and green moth appeared in front of him.

"Leavanny let's start things with **Slash**!" Burgh said as Leavanny raced towards the moth, her arms glowing white.

"Dustox use **Shadow Ball**!" Dustox's antennae glowed purple as he fired a ball of ghostly energy, which Leavanny gracefully dodged and slashed at Dustox.

"Leavanny keep up the pressure and use **X-Scissor**!"

"Dustox on my command!" yelled Andrew as Leavanny charged the moth, her arms crossed in an X. "Now use **Gust**!" Dustox grinned and flapped his wings furiously, sending Leavanny flying back as she was carried away by a mighty wind. Despite the attack being doubly effective, she quickly got up, ready for her next orders.

"Alright Dustox, let's end this. Use **Giga Impact**!" Dustox nodded and began to streak towards Leavanny. Burgh ordered her to dodge, but Dustox was too fast and slammed into Leavanny, knocking her out.

"Leavanny is unable to battle, Dustox and Andrew win!"

"That was a wonderful battle you gave me. I say you've earned the title of Champion," said Burgh as he shook Andrew's hand. "Thanks Burgh, you've definitely gotten stronger too."

"Have fun tonight," said Burgh, a mischievous grin on his face, causing Andrew to blush heavily and Lucas to begin laughing again as the group left the Gym.

(That night)

Andrew was in his room, getting dressed up for his night with Cynthia and Cheryl. As he did he had a music player playing "Sharp Dressed Man", it was a habit of his whenever he got dressed up. He had a royal blue button up shirt, with black pants and brown shoes. He had ditched his cap to let his hair run free, though he did gel it slightly, it was his first date and he wanted to look good for his girls.

Steeling his nerves he knocked on the door of the room Cynthia and Cheryl were sharing. " _Showtime_ " he thought as he heard the sound of heels hitting the floor.

As the door opened Andrew had to resist the urge to let his jaw drop. In front of him stood Cynthia and Cheryl, the blonde in a beautiful black dress that went to her knees, while Cheryl was in a green strapless dress that went a little farther, halfway down her legs. Both dresses showed their curves very well and revealed just enough cleavage to get the Sandgem native's mind running. Cynthia had moved her hair to the side, revealing her stunning grey eyes. 

"Hot damn..." breathed Andrew, earning a giggle from the two women.

"Hey handsome" purred Cynthia.

"So ladies, are you ready?" "Lead the way," responded Cheryl as she and Cynthia grabbed Andrew's arms, hanging off them as the three walked to their destination. 

The walk was filled with small talk, some laughs, and stares from dozens of jealous males. They went into a tall building and boarded an elevator to the top. Since Andrew was a Champion the three got a table almost instantly, as well as incredible service and a wonderful view of the city. The dinner was filled with gasps of shock and laughs as Andrew told them stories of his adventures.

After dinner was done they went to a nearby ice cream parlor. To Andrew's amusement he saw the staff go pale as they spotted Cynthia, even in Unova her habits were legendary. He honestly felt bad for them, especially the poor girl who had to make the frozen treats, so when they finished ordering he slid them several hundred extra dollars as thanks, making sure to give the girl extra. 

As they got their cones Cynthia whispered something into Cheryl's ear, causing her to giggle mischievously. Andrew was confused until he saw how they ate their treats: it was slow and seductive, and he felt his pants tighten.

" _Arceus he's so cute when he's like this_ " thought Cheryl as she licked her cone seductively, softly moaning for extra effect. The two women couldn't help but giggle as they watched their love struggle to keep his hormones in check, lightly biting their lips when they spotted the bulge in his pants.

To Andrew's relief the girls decided they had had their fun and the three finished. 

After that was a walk down the pier to watch the sunset.

"It's beautiful" murmured Cynthia. Suddenly she felt her face be directed at Andrew, his eyes staring into her's. "Not as beautiful as you though". It was cheesy, but her heart still fluttered and a blush spread across her face. "What about me?" pouted Cheryl, earning a laugh from Andrew as he faced her. "You're just as beautiful as Cynthia, your green eyes remind me of the forest where I fell in love with you," said the Sandgem native softly. Now was Cheryl's turn to have her heart race and face turn a deep red. "F-flatterer" stammered Cheryl as her knees began to shake. "So my plan is working?" grinned Andrew. 

"Yes it is" said Cynthia as she wrapped her arms around the back of her lover's neck. Andrew turned around and, with the sunset as a backdrop, pulled the blonde into a loving kiss that made her knees weak. Breaking the kiss Andrew turned around and did the same thing to Cheryl, also causing her legs to begin shaking.

As night fell Andrew led his dates back to the Center, the two girls resting their heads on their love's shoulders. All three had had a wonderful time and the two women were going to show their appreciation once they returned. "Tonight was amazing Andrew" said Cheryl as they walked into the Center, "I agree" added Cynthia. "I'm glad I was able to give such beautiful women a good time." said Andrew as he walked them to their door. 

As Andrew turned to head to his room he was stopped by Cheryl. "Where do you think you're going Mr. Champion? We haven't given you our thank you present," she purred as she pulled Andrew in and locked the door. For the next few hours all that could be heard from that room were the sounds of two females moaning in ecstasy.

(The next day)

Andrew's eyes flickered open as they were hit with rays of sunlight. He looked down to see two naked women on each side of his body, Cynthia on his right and Cheryl on his left. " _I am one lucky son of a Bellsprout_ " he thought as he stared at their beautiful faces. Minutes later he felt Cynthia stir.

"Well good morning Cynth." "Good morning my love," responded the busty blonde as she crawled up and kissed her lover. "Yesterday was like a dream, and last night made it even better." "Well I'm glad you enjoyed yesterday. Last night has to happen more often, that was fun," said Andrew, earning a giggle from Cynthia. "I wouldn't say no. I'm your's whenever you want me."

Andrew slid his hand from underneath his blonde lover and used it to stroke her long, soft hair, earning a content sigh from the former Champion as she snuggled into his chest as he whispered sweet nothings into her ear. This continued for several minutes until Andrew felt the woman on his left stir. Cheryl smiled as her eyes locked onto Andrew's as he smiled warmly at her making her heart melt.

"Good morning Cheryl." "Good morning handsome," said Cheryl. "Yesterday was wonderful, and last night was amazing." "I'm happy I could pleasure a woman as beautiful as you, same goes for Cynthia," said Andrew, causing the two girls to blush, they loved it when he called them beautiful.

After the three had showered they went to the cafeteria to meet the others, who looked at them with knowing looks.

Georgia broke the silence, "What did you do to those girls Andrew? I've never heard sounds like that." Andrew, Cheryl, and Cynthia all blushed heavily, "S-Sorry, I guess I got a little carried away last night," said Andrew as he scratched his head, clearly embarrassed.

"It's alright Andrew," said Maylene, "I was just as bad." The other girls nodded in agreement, they had all gotten a bit carried away when Andrew was with them, so they could forgive him. Lucas and Barry were more amused and slightly jealous than anything else.

As Andrew sat down next to Miette she let out a giggle. "What's so funny?" Instead of saying anything the Kalosian pointed to Andrew's neck, causing everyone's eyes to widen.

"Damn Andrew, someone try to eat you last night?" joked Barry as he saw Andrew's neck was coated in hickeys. "Oh that's nothing, check this shit out," said Andrew nonchalantly as he pulled down his shirt, revealing a couple of noticeable bite marks. "Holy shit, someone was trying to eat you," said Lucas, who was somewhere between bursting with laughter and concern for his friend. Everyone noticed Cynthia was blushing heavily, suggesting she was the culprit.

"Andrew said I could since I was being a bit loud," said Cynthia, her face a dark shade of red.

"Maybe you should just let it out next time Cynthia, these marks look serious," said Leaf.

"I'm s-so sorry Andrew," said Cynthia, who was on the verge of tears. Andrew walked up and brushed them away with his thumb and gently crushed his lips against her's. After a few seconds he pulled away, "Don't sweat it Cynth. If it meant you would never be hurt again, I'd let you break every bone in my body. Besides, I've been dealt worse," he said softly, giving her that warm smile that made her heart race and her knees feel weak.

"So Andrew, what's your next target?" asked Lucas. "Well I was thinking Nimbasa City, but I'm open to suggestions." No one objected, so once the group was done, they packed their things and set out for Nimbasa City.

 **And that's that for Chapter 28. Sorry I haven't been updating as often, I've had some things come up. If you have an idea, leave a comment. Like it so far? Leave a vote.**

 **I'm done here, so I will A, B, C ya.**


	31. Chapter 29: Putting on a Show

**Hey everyone, I'm back! Andrew will be facing Elesa in this chapter, and she'll be the version shows above. I thought the Black/White 2 version was kinda meh, so I'll be using the original. There will also be a lemon, so you've been duly warned.**

 **That's all I got to say, so let's jump in.**

 **Elesa (22)**

(Later that day)

Andrew and the group were traveling down Route 4, going as quick as they could to get out of the glare of the sun. Andrew and Lucas had both removed their jackets and opted to wear shorts, as they remembered the hell they had went through the first time they traveled this route. Despite this, they were still drenched in sweat, and the others weren't faring much better. Cynthia had removed her coat and Andrew would have spent the entire walk to Nimbasa City ogling her figure if it weren't for the heat. Candice in particular was suffering, having spent nearly her entire life in the cold embrace of Snowpoint City, one of the northernmost cities in the world.

After a while, Candice started to feel her legs give in, "G-guys, can we s-stop?" she asked as she sat down, much of her strength sapped by the brutal desert sun. "C'mon Candice, we can't be far from Nimbasa City," Andrew said. Candice tried to get up but her shaky legs would not allow it, almost faceplanting into the scorching asphalt if Andrew hadn't caught her.

The blonde looked into her eyes and saw them begging for help, she couldn't go much further. Seeing no other option Andrew knelt down and picked up the Ice specialist, carrying her on his back.

"T-Thank you Andrew," murmured Candice as she kissed his cheek. Where others saw a regular boy, Candice saw a knight in shining armor like the ones she had read about as a little girl, coming to rescue her. Without missing a beat Andrew hoisted her up and continued walking, despite the concerned looks from everyone else.

"I'll be fine guys, let's just keep going." reassured the blonde.

Thirty minutes later the group reached the gateway, sighing as they felt cool air blast them from the various vents across the room. Bianca ran over to a vending machine and bought everyone a water bottle, earning a nod of appreciation from everyone. As everyone regained their strength Candice turned to Andrew. "You saved me Andrew, thank you." "Candice, I love you, I love all of my girls, I'd go to hell and fight Giratina with my bare hands for any of you."

A single tear of joy rolled down the black-haired girl's face as she lunged forward and kissed her lover's face repeatedly, "I. Love. You. So. Much. My. Hero" she said between the kisses. "And I love you Candice."

(2 hours later)

After the group booked rooms in the Pokemon Center and freshened up they were ready to watch Andrew take on Elesa. As the group walked in Andrew's eyes locked on Elesa. She hadn't changed much, though her chest looked a bit bigger, but she still kept a slender figure much like Maylene. Regardless, Andrew thought she looked stunning. Luxray and Tetto'eko, who had been out, noticed their master staring at Elesa and began to snicker. "Oh shut it you two" said Andrew, his face a light pink.

Elesa had been posing for cameras when she heard the sound of laughter followed by someone chastising them. Thinking someone was making fun of her she angrily whirled around. "Who's laughing at... Andrew?"

"Hey Elesa, sorry about that, my Pokemon here were having a bit of fun." "Well hey there Luxray. You look as strong and dazzling as ever." The lion grinned and stood proudly as Elesa turned to the lizard on Andrew's shoulder. "And who's this? I've never seen this kind of Pokemon before."

"Elesa meet Tetto'eko, he's a Heliolisk and he's part electric." The lizard smiled and waved at Elesa, who looked excited to meet a new electric type. Elesa then turned to Andrew and admired how much he had grown, "Well you've certainly grown Mr. Champion, you look so handsome." Andrew went a light pink as he scratched the back of his neck, "Thanks Elesa, you look great too. No wonder you're such a successful model."

This made Elesa go red, "Y-You really think that?" "Yeah I do," chirped the Sinnoh native, "A model as beautiful as you deserves to be successful," he said smiling. This compliment, combined with his smile made Elesa's heart race as her cheeks went even darker, "T-T-Thank you A-Andrew," she managed to get out. She had been called beautiful before, but when Andrew did it something was different about it, it made her heart flutter and her knees felt like jelly.

Regaining her composure, she spoke to the boy from Sandgem. "Well I think I know why you're here, and I want to see how brightly you can shine!" "I'll shine so bright not even sunglasses will block me," grinned the boy as he took out a Pokeball.

"This battle between Elesa and Andrew will now commence."

"You think Elesa's our next 'sister'?" asked Leaf. "Wouldn't surprise me if she's the next one in your little group," said Lucas, "Georgia acted the same way." "D-Did not," stammered the red head, her cheeks a bright pink. "Yeah you did," said Rosa, suppressing a giggle, "You would look so flustered whenever he complimented you, it was adorable." "S-Shut up" said Georgia, her face a dark red.

Down on the field Andrew had released Bisharp, while Elesa had sent out her Zebstrika. "Well he certainly looks stronger than the last time I faced him, I think you've done well training him Elesa." Again the model's cheeks went a dark red, "T-Thank you."

"Oh she's definitely interested," said Roxanne, "I acted the same way when he complimented me for my Kabutops." Dawn was stunned, Elesa, the famous model, might be their next "sister". Being one of the girlier member's of Andrew's group she had been a fan of Elesa's since she started out, even some of her contest apparel drew inspiration from the Nimbasan.

"Ladies first," gestured Andrew, earning a giggle from Elesa, "Such a gentleman too. Alright Zebstrika, use **Double Kick**!" The zebra nodded as he shot towards Bisharp, who patiently awaited his orders.

"Bisharp dodge and use **Shadow Claw**!" Bisharp jumped but it was too late, Andrew had underestimated Zebstrika's speed as the zebra zipped by Bisharp and kicked him for heavy damage. "Impressive Elesa, Bisharp's one of my faster ones." Again, Elesa blushed, but not as heavily, she was managing to keep a hold on it, but it still made her heart pound, " _Gah what is this feeling? Every time he compliments me my legs feel weak and my heart races. Other people compliment me all the time, so why is he different?"_

Shaking her head, she ordered her next attack. "Zebstrika let's keep up the pressure and use **Flame Charge**!" "Oh no you don't Elesa, Bisharp use **Payback**!" Bisharp grinned and as he jumped to dodge the charging zebra, he arced his hand down and clocked Zebstrika in the head, boosted by the damage from the **Double Kick**. Zebstrika lost his balance and crashed into the ground, skidding several feet before getting up and angrily snorting at Bisharp. "Zebstrika use **Thunderbolt**!" "Bisharp let's wrap this up with **Metal Claw**! You know what to do!" Bisharp grinned and charged towards Zebstrika, his hands glowing silver. As the bolt of lightning hit him he thrust his hands into the ground, the blades cutting effortlessly through the ground as the electricity passed through him. Jumping up he slammed Zebstrika with his blades, causing the zebra to faint.

"Zebstrika is unable to battle, Bisharp wins." "Very clever of you Andrew, using **Metal Claw** to rout the electricity away from Bisharp."

"But it will take more than one victory for you to snuff out my light. Emolga, it's time to shine!"

The girls squealed at the small Pokemon as it landed on Elesa's shoulder, ready to battle. "Alright Elesa, I'll show you how I light things up," said Andrew as he fastened his cap, "Tetto'eko, let's bring the thunder!" The lizard nodded and crawled onto the battlefield, flaring his neck and hissing angrily at the squirrel.

"Alright Tetto'eko, let's kick this off with **Charge**!" Tetto'eko nodded and began charging up. "Emolga stop him with **Signal Beam**!" Emolga swooped off Elesa's shoulder and fired a sickly green beam of energy, causing the lizard to grunt as the attack hit him. "Now use **Thunder**!"

"Block with your own **Thunder**!" As the two attacks met, an explosion formed at the contact point, electrifying the air around it. As with Volkner, Dawn frantically covered her hair with her beanie.

"Emolga use **Iron Tail**!" "Block it with your own!" Tetto'eko nodded and a loud clang was heard as the two attacks met head on.

"Well Elesa I'm impressed. Seeing such a small Pokemon like Emolga put up such stiff resistance against Tetto'eko shows you've certainly gotten stronger." "T-Thanks, you're not so bad yourself."

"But Emolga's luck runs out here. Tetto'eko use **Dragon Pulse**!" "Emolga dodge!" But it was too late, Emolga was sent flying back as Tetto'eko unleashed the powerful Dragon attack. "Now use **Razor Wind**!" Tetto'eko swung his tail to create a powerful gust of wind, which hit the stricken squirrel causing her to faint.

"Emolga is unable to battle, Heliolisk wins."

"Come on out my electric queen, it's time to dazzle!" Andrew was expecting her lightning fast Tyanmo, but was surprised when he saw an Eelektross instead.

"Alright Roserade, let's dance!" yelled Andrew as the Masquerade Pokemon appeared and pointed a bouquet at Eelektross.

"Eelektross use **Bounce**!" The massive eel nodded and coiled herself up before launching herself at Roserade. "Dodge and use **Sneaky Stabbin'**!" Elesa was confused, she had never heard of that move. Roserade jumped out of the way and as Eelektross landed he jabbed her with a large needle normally used in **Pin Missile**.

"Retaliate with **Flamethrower** my electric queen!" "Dodge and use **Razor Leaf**!" Roserade barely managed to dodge the jet of fire and as he landed he fired a torrent of razor sharp leaves at the eel. _"Looks like the Electric Queen has lost some of her speed. Evolution can be a trade off sometimes._ " thought Andrew. "Well Elesa she may not be as quick as I remember her but she's definitely a lot tougher. Not many Pokemon can take such a beating from Roserade." Elesa smiled, "Thank you Andrew." She wasn't blushing anymore, but she still felt warm inside whenever the Sinnoh native smiled at her or complimented her. She was becoming more and more convinced that she was developing feelings for the boy from Sandgem.

"Alright Roserade, let's put on a show for Elesa! Let's swing!" Roserade grinned and launched a vine upwards into the rafters. To everyone's shock he began swinging from rafter to rafter. "Now use **Poison Jab**!" With a loud cry Roserade swung down towards Eelktross, his bouquet glowing purple. Seconds later he slammed into the eel, knocking her over. As Roserade landed, it was revealed that the Electric Queen had fainted.

"Eelektross is unable to battle, Roserade and Andrew win!" Andrew let out a cheer as he hugged Roserade, something the Grass type returned happily. Elesa smiled as she returned Eelektros, " _I wonder..._ "

As Andrew walked up to shake the model's hand, she pulled him into a hug. Andrew, surprised, returned it, causing Elesa's heart and mind to both race. Strangely, she felt safe. She hadn't felt this safe in a long time. As she breathed in she caught a whiff of Andrew's scent, and she found it relaxing. " _This feels... right."_

"Not that I'm complaining Elesa but what's the reason for the hug?" asked Andrew. "Andrew, I have to tell you something." Barry and Lucas looked on stunned, " _Are you fucking kidding me?_ "

"What is it Elesa?" asked Andrew, he had a feeling what was coming next. "Since you came in I've been feeling funny. Whenever you smile at me or compliment me my heart races and my knees feel weak. I've been called beautiful before but for some reason when you say it it makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. And when you embraced me it felt right, I felt safe. I guess what I'm trying to say Andrew is that... I-I think I h-have feelings for you." said the model, her cheeks a dark crimson.

"Elesa, do you really feel that way?" asked Andrew, a bit surprise. "I-I think I do... Kiss me". Andrew was taken aback a bit, "W-What?" "Kiss me, then I'll know for sure." Andrew shrugged and cupped the model's cheeks and pulled her into a gentle kiss.

Elesa couldn't believe it. Her heart was soaring and there were explosions in her mind. She felt nothing but bliss as her lips locked with Andrew's. She didn't notice the cameras going off and the audience watching stunned, it all seemed to melt away to leave just her and Andrew.

As the two broke both were left panting and red-faced. "W-Wow, that was a-amazing." said Elesa. "Did it help?" asked Andrew, causing the model to nod. "A-Andrew," she said as she looked down nervously, "The kiss left no doubt in me. I-I-I l-love yo..." She was cut off as Andrew pulled her into another kiss, this one filled with love and emotion. To her relief, the magic was still there, her heart was leaping for joy.

"Elesa," said Andrew softly, "I love you too. I love those little puns you say, I love your flair, I love what makes you, well, YOU". Elesa couldn't take much more and lunged at Andrew and kissed him passionately. Her cheeks were streaked black from her tears of joy messing with her eyeliner, but she didn't care. She had found the man of her dreams and she didn't care who knew. Cheers were heard from the stands and cameras flashed furiously, but Andrew and Elesa both tuned them out, all that mattered was the person locking lips with them.

Andrew pulled away before it devolved into a makeout session and smiled at Elesa. "I think I want to take a break from modelling, I can get one of my understudies to take over. I just want to travel with you, I don't care where we go." she said, looking at the Sandgem native lovingly.

Andrew smiled as Elesa went to get her things and the others went down to meet him. "Gym Leaders, a Champion, and now a supermodel. Who the hell is next Andrew?" asked Lucas. Andrew simply shrugged and grinned, "Hell if I know." "I can't believe ELESA is going to be our next 'sister'!" squealed Dawn, "I read about her in so many fashion magazines! She's so stylish, maybe she'll help me with my contests!" The bluenette got stars in her eyes as she imagined all the possible outfits she could wear for her contests, and Miette had a similar look in her eyes, much to Andrew's amusement.

Minutes later Elesa appeared with a yellow bag, "Ready Elesa?" The model simply grinned and kissed Andrew on the cheek, "I'm ready!" And with that the group left the gym.

As they walked down the street the guys noticed all the clothing and beauty shops. All three looked at each other, their faces white and their guts sinking as they knew what would happen eventually. Their worst fears were confirmed when the girls let out a squeal, "OH MY ARCEUS THAT OUTFIT IS SO CUTE!" The three boys gulped as they prepared for a boyfriend's worst nightmare: shopping. "Well I guess this is the downside to a harem eh Andrew?" said Lucas, trying to lighten the mood, though he was scared as well; even though Georgia was a tomboy, she still had her girly moments.

Hours later the girls walked into the Pokemon Center, happily chatting with each other. Andrew, Lucas, and Barry dragged themselves in seconds later, followed by Torterra and Rapidash, who was loaded down with saddle bags. Andrew was going to have to seriously thank Elesa for securing him a discount, although this also meant the girls could get more for less. The three boys managed to drag themselves over to the cafeteria for dinner, exhausted from a massive shopping spree with their girlfriends.

"I have to thank Elesa big time for that discount, my wallet would have been a lot lighter without it," said Andrew as he emerged from the shower. As he put on his clothes and walked towards his bed he heard a voice, "You can thank me now if you want." it said, followed by a giggle.

Andrew turned on a nearby lamp to reveal Elesa in a bright yellow nightgown that went past her knees. Andrew stopped and stared at the model. Her hair extended to her shoulders and her nightgown gave Andrew a generous view of her cleavage, a view her normal outfit did not offer. "E-Elesa, w-what are you doing here?" Elesa simply giggled, "You're so cute when you're like this you know." as she tapped Andrew's nose with her finger. "Well today's just been so wonderful that I didn't want to be away from you. To be honest I've been feeling a bit lonely, all I've really had as a friend recently are Skyla and Roxie" said the model, her face turning to a frown as tears threatened to fall, she had been feeling so lonely recently, with only modeling and hanging out with Skyla and Roxie keeping her occupied.

Andrew simply crawled into bed and held Elesa tight, kissing her forehead, "Well you don't have to feel lonely anymore. I love you Elesa and that will never change." Elesa simply buried her head into Andrew's chest, sobbing tears of joy from feeling so loved. "I-I-I l-love you so m-much," she sniffled as Andrew stroked her hair and held her close, "And I love you."

After a few minutes Elesa calmed down. "A-Andrew" she whispered. "Yes Elesa?" "W-Well when I said you c-could thank me I wanted to ask you s-something." "Of course you can Elesa, what's your question." "W-Well I was wondering if y-you wanted to... consummate our relationship"

Andrew went a shade of pink, "Do you mean..." "Yes Andrew, said Elesa, slightly more confident, "I want you to make love to me, I want to show you how much I love you."

"A-Are you sure Elesa? I don't want to rush things." "I'm certain. This is what I want."

 **Lemon Begin**

Elesa then crawled up to Andrew's face and kissed him passionately, snaking her tongue into his mouth. The model moaned as she felt the Sinnoh native's tongue quickly overpower her's and enter her mouth. To Elesa's displeasure, Andrew broke the kiss and left her panting heavily, but what came next made up for it; he shifted his mouth and began to kiss up and down her cheek, paying special attention to her neck and jawline. Elesa let out pleasured gasps as he sucked her neck and nibbled her earlobe, she never knew such pleasure could come from there.

After a few minutes Elesa found the willpower to sit up. "Well I think you've earned this," she giggled as she removed her nightgown to reveal a bright yellow set of undergarments. She quickly unhooked her top and let her C-Cup breasts fall free, giggling as she saw Andrew's eyes widen.

"Elesa, you're so beautiful, even more than usual," whispered the boy, earning a blush from the model. Andrew quickly tackled her and went on the offensive, licking and sucking on the pink nubs that stuck out from the two orbs of flesh. "D-Don't" whimpered Elesa as she ran her fingers through Andrew's dusty blonde hair. She moaned even more as Andrew used his free hand to gently caress her curves and inner thigh, getting ever closer to her bright yellow panties, which were slowly getting wet.

After a few minutes Andrew came up for air. "Was that good?" he asked Elesa, who was blushing and panting heavily, "Y-Yes," she squeaked out. Andrew gently ran his hands down her sides and hooked his fingers onto her panties, slowly taking them off to reveal her womanhood, glistening in the moonlight. "You're so beautiful," said the boy breathlessly as he drank in Elesa's naked form. He crept up to her slit, noticing a small tuft of yellow hair above her flower, and started licking her outer petals.

Elesa gasped as bolts of pleasure coursed through her. Sex was new to her, she was inexperienced despite her career as a model and being considered one of the most beautiful women in Unova. "S-Stop!" she squeaked, but Andrew paid no notice, instead plunging his tongue into her, earning himself a long moan from the model. Elesa was writhing in pure ecstasy, but she really hit her high when Andrew began to focus on her clit. Quickly covering her mouth with a pillow she let out a pleasured shriek as she was sent over the edge, while her lover happily drank the juices that flowed from her slit.

"How was that Elesa?" asked Andrew, a slight smirk on his face. Still on Cloud 9, Elesa could do little more than mumble, "Amazing," though it came out half-coherently as her brain was still racked with pleasure. Andrew smirked, proud of his work, and gave Elesa a gentle kiss.

After a minute Elesa's hold on reality returned to her. "A-Arceus Andrew, that was incredible," she breathed. "Elesa are you sure about this? I'm okay with waiting as long as you want." Elesa smiled lovingly, even in a moment like this he put her first. "I want this Andrew, I want to show you how much I love you. J-Just be gentle, it's my first time," she said blushing.

Andrew caressed her cheek with his right hand, "Elesa I will always be gentle with you. I never want to hurt you, and I will protect you from anyone that does. And you know why?" "W-Why? "It's because I love you." he said smiling. Once more Elesa lunged at Andrew and held him tight, sobbing tears of joy into his chest, she felt more loved and desired now than ever before.

After Elesa had calmed down Andrew gently laid her down and removed his clothes. Elesa blushed heavily as she saw his muscular form, it only made her want him even more, "Looks like I'm not the only one with a model's body", she said, biting her lip. She crawled over to Andrew and stopped him, "Let me take these off," she whispered as she grabbed his boxers. As she removed his boxers, her eyes lit up in awe as his member swung free. "I-It's so big." she whispered as she gazed in awe at its size.

Andrew gently pushed Elesa down and lined himself up. With a nod from the model he began to push, the two moaning as her tight cavern enveloped him. Seconds later, Andrew reached her barrier and looked at Elesa, "Last chance. I won't be mad if you back out." Elesa smiled and kissed him passionately, "Take me." Andrew pulled back and whispered into her ear, "I'm sorry" before thrusting back in and breaking her hymen.

Elesa wanted to scream, it hurt so bad. She kissed Andrew and screamed into it, not wanting the rest of the Center to hear. "I-It h-hurts," she whimpered as tears emerged. "I'm so sorry Elesa," said Andrew, himself tearing up slightly, he felt awful for making her feel such pain.

"Andrew, never apologize for this. I wanted this to happen, I wanted you to be my first and my only." Andrew smiled at Elesa and kissed her lovingly, "I love you Elesa, and I will never hurt you again."

After a minute the feeling of pain had subsided, "I-I think you can move now Andrew" whispered the model. The Sinnoh native nodded and began to slowly piston in and out of her. "Oh Arceus that feels so good," she moaned as she felt Andrew's tool grind against her walls, she felt so full, and it felt incredible.

Soon though, she wanted more. "Faster! Faster please!" she whimpered. "As you wish my love," said Andrew as he picked up the pace. "YES! MORE!" she squealed. Andrew smirked and latched onto her bouncing breasts and sent his hand snaking down to rub her clit. "N-NO! I'll go crazy!" she whimpered.

As Andrew continued to hammer away at her core she felt a pressure rising inside of her. "A-Andrew, I'm c-close!"

"Me too Elesa," grunted the Sinnoh native. "Inside!" moaned the Unovan, "I want to feel it inside!"

With one final thrust Andrew rammed his member as deep into Elesa as it would go and unloaded. Elesa screamed as a powerful orgasm washed over her, her walls clamping down on Andrew's shaft like a vice.

After a minute the two came down from their highs and Andrew slowly pulled out of Elesa, who groaned in displeasure as the feeling of fullness left her.

 **Lemon End**

"T-That was incredible Andrew," said Elesa as she rested her head on her lover's chest, "I love you, I love you so much." She felt a hand gently grab her chin and pull her towards Andrew's smiling face, "And I love you Elesa, more than you'll ever know." After a long, passionate kiss Elesa snuggled back into Andrew's warm embrace, sighing happily as he stroked her hair. "Goodnight Elesa," whispered Andrew as the two drifted off to sleep.

(The next day)

Andrew's eyes flickered open as they were bombarded by the sun. He smiled as he looked down to see Elesa under the covers, resting her head on his chest and gripping his waist tightly. For the next few minutes he simply laid there, stroking her hair and admiring the model's beauty, " _Arceus, what did I ever do to deserve this goddess?_ "

Eventually, Elesa woke up. Tears of happiness flowed out of her eyes as yesterday's events came rushing back to her. She had found the love of her life that day and it ended in a night of sweet, sweet lovemaking, and she couldn't be happier.

"Good morning Andrew," she said as she crept up and kissed her lover. "Good morning my electric goddess," said the boy, earning a blush from Elesa. "Last night was incredible," she said happily, "You were dazzling," said Andrew, taking word's from the model's battle catchphrases. "D-Dork," stammered Elesa, burying her face into Andrew's chest to hide her crimson cheeks, causing Andrew to laugh slightly.

A few minutes later the two got up. As Elesa walked to the shower, she made sure to put a sway in her hips. She giggled as she noticed Andrew's eyes glued to her shapely rear, her tactic had worked. "Feel free to join me in the shower," she purred. Needing no encouragement, the Sinnoh native followed her into the bathroom and locked to door. For the next few minutes the sound of running water was mixed with giggles and moans of pleasure.

Several minutes later Andrew was walking towards the cafeteria, a very satisfied Elesa hanging off his arms. The model looked away and blushed heavily as the girls gave her knowing grins and quickly dragged her away to talk about the previous night.

"Anyway Andrew," said Lucas, "Where to next?"

Before Andrew could say anything he was approached by Dawn, Rosa, Leaf, Giselle, and Miette.

"H-Hey Andrew," said Rosa," W-We were wondering if you wanted to g-go on a date with us." All five girls blushed heavily as they nervously awaited their lover's reply.

"Of course we can" he chirped, "Any place in mind?"

"How about the amusement park?" asked Dawn. "Sounds wonderful," said the blonde. "What about you girls? You're free to join?" he said, looking at his other girls. "We're good," said Maylene, "I want to get to know the others better" added Elesa. "You'll have fun girls," said Cynthia, "Andrew was wonderful, and surprisingly romantic." Cheryl nodded in agreement.

"Lucas, Barry, you guys wanna come and bring your girls?" "Sure thing," said Barry, who was quickly enveloped in a tight hug by a squealing Bianca, "Thanks Barry! You're the best!"

After a few minutes the group made their way to the park, Dawn and the other four crowding around Andrew, hanging off his arms or embracing him, a sight that caused almost every male that saw them to glare at Andrew with looks of extreme jealousy.

By the time the group reached the park, the sun was setting, meaning the park was covered in flashing lights.

"This is so cool" breathed Giselle. "So girls, who's ready for some fun?" "Let's do this!" squealed Leaf as the group got their tickets. "Had a feeling Leaf would be excited about this," chuckled Andrew. Of the group, Leaf was more like Cynthia and Maylene, a bit of a tomboy, though not as much as Georgia.

As Lucas was about to hand over the money to pay for him and Georgia he was stopped by Andrew. "I got this. Same goes for you Barry. A way of saying 'Thanks for sticking with me'."

"Thanks Andrew," said Lucas, tearing up a bit, "You're the best friend I could ask for." "Same here, no wonder we're best friends," added Barry as the three embraced each other in a manly hug, the girls smiling at the display of friendship. "Don't sweat it you two. Although Lucas, I have a condition for you." Lucas looked confused and a bit miffed, "What's that?" "You have to promise me you'll battle me in the Unova League, just like last time," grinned the blonde. Lucas grinned, "Oh it's on! You got yourself a deal!" he said excitedly as the two shook hands.

"So girls, what do you want to do first?" asked Andrew. "That one!" squealed Leaf as she pointed towards a large rollercoaster. Dawn and Giselle began shaking as they watched the carts streak down a tall hill. "Well alright then," smiled Andrew. He then noticed Dawn shaking, "What's wrong my sapphire?"

"I-I'm j-just a little scared," stuttered the bluenette. Andrew also noticed Giselle shaking, "You too Giselle?" The brunette nodded sheepishly. Andrew quickly pulled the two into a hug, "It's okay girls, you can sit with me. After all I did promise to protect you." "Thanks Andrew, you're the best," whispered Giselle as the two rested their heads against his chest, the others smiling at the display.

As they climbed aboard Andrew sat in the middle, Dawn on his right and Giselle on his left. Rosa, Miette, and Leaf were behind them, and Lucas and the others were behind them.

"LETS DO THIS!" yelled Leaf, who was bouncing like a Spoink, much to Andrew's amusement.

Dawn and Giselle started shaking as the car climbed the hill, but they stopped once Andrew tightened his grip on them. They sighed happily as they snuggled as best they could into his embrace, they felt safe now.

As they crested the hill Leaf let out a squeal of excitement. "WAAAHOOOO!" yelled Andrew as they rocketed down. Even though he had ridden on Staraptor and Deathclaw more time than he could count, this was still fun. Giselle and Dawn were gripping their lover for dear life, while Miette and Rosa were screaming with excitement.

Once the ride had ended the group stopped outside the ride. "So was it girls?" "AWESOME!" squealed Leaf. "That was fun!" said Rosa and Miette. Dawn and Giselle were white, their legs shaking, they clearly didn't share the others' sentiments.

Looking for their next thrill Andrew spotted what looked like a haunted house. "How about that?" Leaf turned pale, much to Andrew's amusement. Dawn and Giselle saw a chance for some payback, "Let's do that, that looks fun." "Aw don't worry Leaf," Giselle teased, "Andrew will be there for you." "S-Shut up," said a blushing Leaf. Andrew chuckled, "Alright girls, settle down. I'll keep you safe Leaf, don't worry," he said as he embraced the brunette.

Somewhat unsurprisingly, halfway through the haunted house all five girls were clinging to Andrew like their lives depended on it, shrieking at every one that jumped out. Georgia almost punched someone, while Bianca was clinging to Barry. The guys however kept a brave face, they knew how these worked, they always went for the ones that looked the most scared. They honestly found watching the girls almost pee themselves in fear kind of humorous, although none dared to tell any of the girls this, they knew a slap would await them.

By the time they were done all the girls except Georgia were pale-faced. "You didn't seem scared at all Andrew," noted Rosa. "He's so brave," said Miette dreamily, the girls nodding in agreement.

As the night went on, the group rode more rides and won prizes at the various booths. Each of the girls won some sort of plushie. Andrew nailed the Strength competition, causing the girls to surround him as the bell rang, fawning over, "How strong he was", to his amusement. Lucas and Barry had split off with their girls to give Andrew and his group some alone time.

As they neared a stage, Andrew stopped as he heard a familiar tune. Miette heard it too and stopped. "Is that what I think it is?" asked the bluenette, "It is," said Andrew as he held out a hand, which Misty's happily took and the two began to dance. The others looked on confused, but touched by the romantic display.

(Flashback, 6 months into Andrew's journey through Kalos)

Andrew and Miette had been traveling together for almost 6 months now. They had been getting more comfortable near each other and began to subtly flirt with each other. Andrew was sweeter and kinder, while Miette cheered him on in his battles. Ever since the blonde had rescued Miette's Slurpuff from Team Flare, she had developed feelings for him, but was scared he would reject her.

Miette had just been crowned Kalos Queen and the two were now at a celebratory ball. Andrew was in a black tuxedo waiting for his companion to appear.

"And now presenting the new Kalos Queen: Miette Millefui!" While others applauded as she gracefully stepped down the stairs in a royal blue strapless dress, Andrew was silent, dumbstruck by her beauty. He had developed feelings for the Performer since they met, she knew about Dawn, Rosa, and Leaf and how they shared him. He was worried she wouldn't return his feelings, worried she wouldn't get along with the others.

"H-Hey Miette," said Andrew, "You look... wow." Miette blushed heavily, "Y-You don't look so bad yourself, h-handsome."

After a few minutes of socializing a slow song came on. Andrew decided that this was his chance. ( _Song is "Wonderful Tonight" by Eric Clapton, recommend going to the Wattpad version if you want to read it the way I envision it_ )

"M-Miette." said Andrew nervously as the bluenette looked at him, "May I have this dance?" The Kalosian blushed heavily as she nodded and took Andrew's hand.

" _Now's my chance. It's now or never Townsend_ " "M-Miette, c-can I tell you something?" The Kalosian looked up, Andrew swore he saw hope in her eyes.

"These past few months have been crazy. First I rescue your Slurpuff, then I tell you my true story. And now this. And through it all I've been feeling something."

Miette's breath hitched, was he going to say what she hoped he would?

"That feeling was love Miette. Miette Millefui, I'm in love with you." Miette couldn't believe it, he returned her feelings. She let out a squeal, "I love you too Caldor!" making sure to use his alias, he had told her of the betrayal and how he wanted his identity hidden for now. The bluenette jumped into his arms as he spun her around, the couple laughing with joy.

As he set her down, the two teens got lost in each other's eyes, and all either could see in them was love, pure, unconditional love. Miette was in absolute bliss, the love of her life confessed to her his feelings, and now they were dancing, lost in each other's eyes, their arms wrapped around each other as they gently swayed back and forth. The Kalosian could only think of one word to describe it all, "magical".

As the song ended, the two leaned in. Fireworks went off inside Miette's head as her lips locked with Andrew's. Electricity coursed through her as she deepened the kiss, tightening her arms around Andrew's neck. In the crowd many people smiled, touched by the young love blossoming before their very eyes.

As the two broke, panting, tears of joy poured out of Miette's red eyes. She rested her head against his chest, the sound of his heartbeat was the most wonderful sound in the world at that moment, "I love you Andrew Townsend," she whispered, "I don't care if I have to share you, all I want is to be by your side for the rest of my life." Andrew simply smiled, stroking her hair as the two swayed back and forth. She felt safe in his arms and would be more than happy if he never let go.

Later that night, once the ball was finished, the two retired to their room and donned their sleepwear. Miette snuggled up to her new boyfriend and sighed happily, tears of joy pouring from her eyes yet again as she kissed Andrew with all the love she had. "Goodnight my love," she whispered, "Goodnight my Kalos Queen" whispered Andrew as sleep claimed the two of them.

(Flashback ended)

After the two had finished dancing, Andrew pulled the Kalosian into a passionate kiss, which she happily returned, tears of happiness rolling down her cheeks as she once again felt the magic of that night in Kalos. As they broke they noticed everyone looking at them, "That was the song that was playing when I confessed to Andrew, and it's kinda become our song," explained Miette. The girls' faces melted at the romance of it; Cynthia was right, Andrew did have an eye for romance.

After that the group, minus Barry, Lucas, and their dates, went off searching for their next ride. A devilish grin crossed his face as he spotted a couple's ride, "The Tunnel of Love". Andrew went five times, one for each girl, and the operators looked at him strangely once he came up the third time, Leaf hanging off his arm and him grinning like a complete idiot. Five times he went in, and five times the girl he was with came out red-faced, panting, and looking very satisfied

After that, Andrew scanned the area for their last ride. He grinned as his eyes locked onto the Ferris Wheel, and a small smile graced the girls' faces as well.

"Jeez Andrew, a Ferris Wheel? How cheesy," joked Giselle as the five girls hugged him, "But we love it."

The six managed to get in and the car began to ascend, earning jealous stares from every male there. After a few rotations their car stopped at the top. Andrew gave an impressed whistle and the girls gasped as they saw the Nimbasa City skyline illuminated by the lights.

"It's beautiful" murmured Rosa. "Not as beautiful as any of you," said Andrew.

"Jeez Andrew," joked Dawn, "You're such a dork." She leaned in a whispered, "But you're our dork," before pressing her lips against his. A minute later Dawn climbed off of him, satisfied and panting, and Rosa took her spot, "Tonight has been wonderful Andrew, you're the love of my life and my hero" she said before kissing him passionately.

A minute later Leaf took Rosa's place, "I love you so much Andrew, I haven't had this much fun in a while" she said before diving in. After her came Giselle, "Thanks for everything Andrew, you're the best boyfriend a girl could ever have. I love you." And finally there was Miette, "I'm so glad I danced with you that night in Kalos, I felt the magic of that night return when we danced tonight. I don't care what happens, as long as I'm by your side."

After Miette had her minute with the Sandgem native he spoke up, "I'm happy all of you had a good time. I love all of you with my heart and soul and that will never change."

"We know, and we love you too Andrew Townsend" said Dawn as they cuddled around him.

Shortly after, the car started moving again. But to everyone's surprise it came to a halt. It sounded too abrupt for them to be letting people off. Peering over, Andrew's eyes widened to see a red and blue Pokemon with a green crystal in its chest, a Deoxys. "Well I'll be damned, the next legendary just showed up."

Andrew proceeded to send an Aura message to the legendary to bring them down. Seconds later Deoxys nodded and the car began moving again.

Once back on land Andrew walked up to the Psychic type, "So Deoxys, what brings you here?" The Psychic type sent out a series of beeps. Since Andrew had spent time with Regigigas he had an idea what Deoxys was saying, " ** _Father has sent me to join you and aid you in your quest_** _._ "

"I see, well let's do this then," said the Sinnoh native pulled out a Cherish Ball and tapped the Legendary, shocking everyone except the girls. "Welcome aboard my friend," he said softly to the ball.

"Alright girls, let's go get Lucas and the others," the girls nodded and followed their lover through the stunned crowd.

"Well that's a way to end a date," mused Leaf. "I agree, but I still had so much fun," chirped Miette as she kissed Andrew's cheek. "Don't sweat it girls, I had fun too, and not just because I was with you."

As they entered the Pokemon Center they were glomped by the other girls, who swiftly dragged Dawn and the others off to tell them about the date, earning a sweatdrop from Andrew.

As he walked over to the couch to sit with the other guys he snickered as he saw both of their faces were covered in lipstick marks. "I didn't know Georgia wore lipstick." Lucas turned to him, "Neither did I." Andrew let out a chuckle as he sat down. "Well gents I think tonight was a success." "You said it, and thanks again for paying for us," said Barry as the three high fived. "Don't sweat it you guys, it's the least I could do. Plus, I got something else for you."

Their eyes widened as Andrew pulled out two Cherish Balls. "Lucas I am gifting you Zapdos, Barry you get Moltres." "Thanks Andrew, this means a lot," said Lucas, stunned at his friend's action. With another high five Lucas and Barry retired to their rooms. Andrew however wasn't feeling tired for some reason and decided to take a stroll, eventually reaching a park.

As he walked through the park he heard something. Looking forward he saw a familiar-looking girl sitting on a bench, "Lyra? Is that you?"

The Johto native looked up, surprised to see her old companion again, "H-Hi Andrew, yeah it's me," she said sadly.

Walking over, Andrew sat down, "Lyra what's wrong? You look awful. Where's Khoury?" That was all it took for the girl to start sobbing. "Lyra, what's wrong? Did something happen?", he was starting to get concerned.

"K-Khoury and I got i-into a bad fight, h-he s-said he want n-nothing to do with m-me anymore" she sniffled. Andrew was stunned, they had had their spats here and there while he traveled with them in Johto but they always forgave each other once tempers cooled. " _This must have been a nasty one_ " he thought as he did the only thing he could think of, he pulled the sobbing Lyra into a hug, hoping to provide some comfort.

"I-I tried to a-apologize, b-but he said he w-was over me and that we s-should see other people," said Lyra, who continued to sob heavily as the pain of that night came flooding back. Andrew simply held her tighter and began rubbing her back, a rage slowly building inside of him. "Hey Lyra, what would you say about traveling with me for a while. In dark times like these friends can do wonders."

"You're right A-Andrew, I could use some company, t-thank you," sniffled Lyra as she continued to sob into his chest. As Andrew stood them up, he began humming a soft melody his mother would sing to him when he was little. After a few minutes the Johto native had cried herself to sleep. Andrew picked her up and carried her bridal style back to the Center and into his room.

Laying her on his bed, he unrolled his sleeping bag, using the cushions from the nearby chair as a makeshift mattress. Crawling into his sleeping bag, he looked worriedly at the sleeping Lyra, hoping that he and the others would help her get through this dark time. As his eyes closed, he swore that if he saw Khoury, he was going to give him a piece of his mind.

 **And I'll cut it there for now. Love it? Hate it? Leave a comment. This was the longest one in a while. I'll have the next chapter out soon, so keep an eye out for that as well as any edits I make to previous chapters.**

 **I'm done here, so I will A, B, C ya.**


	32. Chapter 30: Rockin' Out

**Hey everyone, I'm back! Thanks to everyone who has been reading so far. Have I been waiting for THIS chapter. I got several songs for you guys, so prepare to bang your head. There's also a lemon so you've been warned. Remember, girls so far are: Dawn, Rosa, Leaf, Giselle, Miette, Roxanne, Cheryl, Maylene, Candice, Cynthia, and Elesa**

 **Lyra (20)**

 **Roxie (19)**

Lyra opened her eyes, groaning as the bright rays of the sun hit her. She opened her eyes to see a ceiling, she didn't remember crawling into a bed.

" _Where am I?!"_ she thought as she shot up, worried something had happened. However, once she spotted Andrew sleeping peacefully in his sleeping bag did she remember. " _Oh yeah, Andrew found me last night and invited me to travel with him and his group."_ The brunette felt her eyes begin to water as she remembered why it all happened in the first place.

" _I have to seriously thank Andrew for this, he was so sweet every time I was with him. He was always willing to help me when we traveled in Johto, I wonder if he ever found someone?"_

Lyra was shaken from her thoughts when she heard the boy shifting and waking up.

"Mornin' Lyra, sleep well?" "Y-Yeah, t-thanks for doing this Andrew." "Don't sweat it, you're going through a tough time." Lyra stood up and pulled the blonde into a hug, "Thank's Andrew, you're such a good friend."

"No need to worry Lyra, you're my friend, I'll always have your back. Now come on, let's go get something to eat, a familiar face is waiting." Lyra wondered who it was, but Andrew's use of Dawn's catchphrase got her gears turning, " _Did they get together?"_

Lyra snapped out of her thoughts when she felt Andrew grab her hand, causing her cheeks to go crimson.

"Hey guys," chirped the blonde. "This your newest 'addition'?" teased Georgia. "Guys, this is Lyra, I first met her in Sinnoh along with Dawn and Ash. I traveled with her in Johto as well."

"Hi Lyra, it's good to see you again!" said Dawn as she hugged the brunette. "It's good to see you too, _Dane_ " giggled the Johto native. "Don't call me that," huffed the bluenette, her cheeks pink in embarrassment. "Would you rather 'Dee-Dee'?" teased Leaf, causing Dawn's cheeks to turn dark red. "Alright girls, settle down," said Andrew.

"So Lyra, what are you doing here?" "I could ask the same of you." "W-Well, Andrew and I are dating."

"Really? I would have guessed Ash." "Well Ash is cool, but we have more of a brother-sister thing between us. So what about you, how's it going with Khoury?"

Andrew's face snapped to Lyra as he heard Khoury's name, followed by sniffling from Lyra. "It's okay Lyra," he soothed as she cried into his chest. Dawn was surprised, "Did I say something?"

"I found Lyra last night while I was walking through the park," explained the blonde, "apparently she and Khoury had gotten into a real nasty fight and they split." This caused Dawn to gasp in shock, "Lyra, I'm so sorry, I didn't know," she said guiltily.

"I-It's okay Dawn, you didn't know" sniffled the Johto native, calming down.

"Well I invited her to travel with us for a while until she gets back on her feet. She needs our support."

The girls smiled, touched by their boyfriend's kindness, he was always ready to stick his neck out for his friends.

Calming down, Lyra went back to talking with Dawn. "Soo, you and Andrew huh?" "Y-Yeah, he's amazing, simply amazing. Although" said the bluenette, blushing, "I'm not the only one with him."

Lyra cocked an eyebrow in confusion, "What do you mean? Wait is that Cynthia?" "Yeah it is. Cynthia, I, and every other girl at this table minus the redhead in green clothes and the blonde in the green hat are with Andrew. The two boys are his best friends Lucas and Barry, and those girls are their girlfriends." As she pointed to each of the girls she named them

Lyra was stunned. Andrew had ELEVEN girlfriends, and one of them was THE Cynthia and another was a world-famous supermodel. "H-How does he do it? Do any of you feel left out?"

"Oh no, Andrew makes sure to spend time with each of us. In fact, he, Rosa, Leaf, Giselle, Miette and I all went on a date yesterday to the amusement park. He danced with Miette, took all of us on a tunnel ride, and finished it with the Ferris Wheel, it was all so romantic!" said Dawn, her face melting as she remembered the wonderful time she had, "He even helped his friend Barry serenade his girlfriend for her birthday, it was so adorable. Andrew's been amazing so far and we're like one big family, the other girls are like sisters to me."

This put Lyra deep into thought, " _Maybe I should give Andrew a chance. I had so much fun traveling with him in Johto and Dawn says he's a wonderful boyfriend. Maybe... no, I'm still confused from Khoury, I need to think about this."_

"Hey Lyra," said Andrew who noticed her, "You alright? You seem a bit troubled."

Lyra's heart fluttered at the concern he had for her, "N-No, I'm fine. Just thinking about some things." "Well if you need help with something, you have me, Dawn, and all the others. You're my friend Lyra, I'll always have your back." smiled the blonde, causing Lyra's eyes to water as she hugged him.

"Thanks Andrew, you're the best. I know I can count on you." "Don't sweat it Lyra, I know what you're going through."

Lyra was confused, "What do you mean?" Lyra gasped in shock as Andrew retold the story of his betrayal, "I never would have guessed, I'm so sorry." "It's alright Lyra, although I shudder to think where I would be if I didn't have anyone who stood by me, it honestly scares me a little to imagine the cold shell I would be."

"So Andrew, where are we going next?" asked Roxanne. "Well we passed it up but I figured we'd hit Virbank next. Wonder how Roxie's doing?"

"Oh she's rocking out as always," said Elesa, "Now that I think about it I think she said something about wanting to hang out with you sometime."

"Really? Well then let's not keep her waiting," said the Sandgem native.

(3 days later Virbank City)

Throughout the journey to Virbank Lyra had mainly stuck to Dawn, but she had warmed up to the others and seemed to be happier. Although Andrew did notice Lyra would sometimes stare at him, only to turn away and lightly blush every time he returned her gaze. Andrew could see the writing on the wall, the Johto girl had developed feelings for him. However, he was unsure if these were genuine, or simply because he helped her in a dark time. He did have to admit he wouldn't say no, he thought Lyra was beautiful and enjoyed her upbeat personality, but he wasn't going to say anything, he wanted this to be her choice, not his.

As Andrew led them down an alleyway everyone except Lucas, Rosa, and Georgia were confused and slightly nervous.

"Where are we going Andrew?" asked a worried Maylene. Andrew simply pointed to a door covered in grafitti, "In there."

As they walked in the sound of rock music filled the air. On the opposite side of a battlefield filled with people stood a group of people rocking out. Their lead singer was a girl with white hair and a purple and blue striped shirt. Roxie had changed a bit since Andrew had seen her, her hair had grown a bit longer, the top not seeming as spiky, instead gently curving down with the rest of her hair. Her sweater hid most of her body but her legs looked long and slender, Andrew thought she looked incredible.

"Well folks it seems we have another... Andrew is that you?" "Hey there Roxie, how ya been?"

With a squeal Roxie jumped down from the stage and ran over to the blonde, embracing him in a hug, "I missed you Andrew!" "It's good to see you too Roxie."

"I wanted to hang out with you after our battle but you just left." "Sorry about that Roxie. Tell you what, I challenge you to a battle. And after that battle we can hang out." "You mean it?" Roxie said, her eyes lighting up. "Of course I mean it, why would I lie to you?"

Roxie let out another squeal and hugged the blonde tightly, "Thank you Andrew! You're so awesome!"

As she broke the hug she took stock of all the people with the Sinnoh native. "I remember you three," she said looking at Lucas, Georgia, and Rosa," and... Elesa, what are you doing here?"

With a giggle the model walked up and kissed Andrew's cheek, "I'm taking a break from modeling to travel with my boyfriend." Everyone was stunned, this kid was dating THE Elesa, while Roxie felt her heart crack. Then she spotted another woman, "I-Is that C-Cynthia?" "It is Cynthia, Roxie, and would you know it I'm dating her as well." Cynthia confirmed it by kissing Andrew's other cheek and hanging off his arm, the boy blushing as he felt his arm be squished between her impressive breasts.

"We share him," said Cynthia, "I share him with Elesa and all those girls over there." The other girls waved and crowded around the Sandgem native, looking at him affectionately.

Roxie felt something surge through her, hope. Maybe it wasn't too late.

"Well Roxie, as I said earlier I challenge you to a battle!" said Andrew excitedly. "Oh don't expect a walk in the park mister," retorted Roxie excitedly, "You may be a Champion, but I am gonna rock your world."

"This three on three battle between Roxie and Andrew will now commence."

"Drapion let's rock the stage!" "Alright Ptra let's put on a show!" The crowd gazed in wonder as the flaming bird exited his ball with a resounding screech and gracefully landed on the field, a trail of embers floating down in his wake.

"Ladies first." "You must be pretty confident if you're letting me go first," said Roxie as she strummed her guitar, "Drapion use **Dark Pulse**!"

"Dodge and use **Heat Wave**!" Ptra shot up from the ground, surprising everyone with his speed, and flapped his wings, sending a scorching hot gale towards Drapion. "Drapion use **Protect**!" The scorpion crossed his arms and a green ball formed around him, but he still winced in pain as the searing wind whipped around him.

"Now use **Poison Sting**!" "Alright Ptra use **Convocation of Fire**!" Everyone looked confused, while Ptra simply grinned. After flawlessly dodging the barrage of poison needles he wreathed himself in searing flames. With a resounding screech Ptra streaked across the battlefield, crashing into Drapion with enough force to bend steel. As the dust cleared Drapion was laying down, swirls in his eyes, while an exhausted looking Ptra perched on the downed scorpion's right arm, straightening his feathers. "Drapion is unable to battle, Talonflame wins!"

Roxie was stunned, she had never seen Drapion taken down so easily, " _How strong has he gotten?_ "

"Alright Scolipede let's give this guy a toxic shock!" "Alright Ptra take five, Warphead let's do this!" Roxie squealed as the little Psychic type popped out, "Oh my Arceus that thing is adorable!"

"Saved him from some poachers a few months ago, he's been a wonderful teammate," said Andrew, laughing as the Beheeyem embraced him. Roxie smiled, touched by her opponent's kindness.

"Alright Warphead use **Psybeam**!" "Scolipede use **Steamroller**!" Warphead fired a rainbow-colored beam of light at Scolipede, who was now curled into a ball, charging the little Pokemon. As the super-effective attack hit, Scolipede faltered, but pressed on and hit Warphead for heavy damage.

"Impressive Roxie, you've certainly trained Scolipede well if he an take a super-effective attack like that." Roxie blushed, "T-thanks," she said as she ground the front of her shoe into the stage.

"Scolipede use **Steamroller** again!" yelled Roxie as she regained her focus. "Use **Confusion** to change his direction!" Warphead nodded and fired a blue beam at the charging centipede, redirecting him to crash full speed into a wall. Scolipede uncurled himself, panting and dizzy.

 _"Incredible, Scolipede's one of my tougher ones and he's already one hit away from fainting."_ thought Roxie as she weighed her options.

"I forfeit Scolipede," said Roxie, earning a gasp from most in the crowd.

"Don't think I'm done yet Andrew, I'm cranking it up to eleven! Garbodor it's time to rock!" The crowd let out a deafening cheer as Roxie's Garbodor

"Time for me to crank it up too! Flareon time to turn up the heat!" exclaimed Andrew as his faithful red fox jumped from his shoulder.

"Alright Garbodor let's kick this off with **Gunk Shot**!" "Flareon let's play some ball, light it and use **Iron Tail**!"

Flareon let out a puff of fire as the ball of sludge neared him, suddenly jumping up and swinging his tail to send the now flaming ball of goo crashing into the Trash Heap Pokemon, who roared in pain as he was coated in searing flames.

"Nice shot buddy," said Andrew, "let's keep it up." "Flare", nodded the fox as he grinned, happy with his work.

"Not bad Andrew, but you'll need more than that to take him down. Garbodor use **Poison Gas**!"

"Flareon blow it back!" as Garbodor spewed forth a noxious purple cloud Flareon took a deep breath and began to blow. The move had its desired effect and the cloud was blown back, surrounding Garbodor. "You do know Garbodor's Poison type right Andrew?" asked a confused Roxie. "Yeah I do," grinned Andrew, "just did that to help with THIS! Flareon use **Ember**!"

Flareon grinned as he fired several small fireballs at the purple cloud. As they made contact the entire cloud quickly became a scorching inferno as the gas was ignited. A loud roar was heard as Garbodor writhed in agony as he was enveloped in fire.

Once the cloud had completely burned up Garbodor was on the ground unconscious.

"Garbodor is unable to battle. Flareon and Andrew win!" Andrew let out a cheer as Flareon jumped into his arms and began licking him. A chorus of "awww" could be heard as the crowd watched the tender moment between Pokemon and trainer. As Andrew began stroking the fox's soft, warm fur, an audible purr could be heard as Flareon sleepily nuzzled his trainer's chest. "You did great buddy, get some rest," whispered Andrew as he handed the now sleeping fox to Leaf.

Roxie just smiled and returned her Garbodor. "That was some battle Andrew. Very clever of you to use my own moves against me. I never would have guessed a Pokemon as small and adorable as Flareon could be so powerful. I say you've earned your titles fair and square."

"Thanks Rox, that means a lot. You weren't too bad yourself." "S-So, w-wanna hang out?" asked Roxie nervously, blushing.

"Well there is something I wanna do first," Andrew said as he looked at the stage, a lightbulb going off inside of him. He went over to Lucas and Barry and whispered something, whatever it was it made a grin spread across their faces.

"Roxie tell your bandmates to come down here," said Lucas, "Andrew said he's got a surprise for you." Roxie shrugged and motioned for her band to come down, which they did.

A few minutes later the lights dimmed and music could be heard. ( _Song is "Fire Woman" by The Cult; /72YszOdxdnM )_

"Did Andrew hire a band or something?" asked Roxie. "You could say that," grinned Barry. A voice was heard coming from the stage.

"Wait a minute," said Rosa, "is that..."

Suddenly the lights on the stage turned on to reveal Andrew, a guitar in his hands. He was dressed differently. He had a black tank top with what looked like steel plates running down his chest and he had camo cargo pants. _"_ No way..." said Roxie, her jaw at the floor

As he began playing, he leaped up and as he came down he began to strum.

( _Skipping lyrics because I don't want to risk it, recommend going to the Wattpad version for this section_ )

As Andrew finished the crowd roared in cheers. "HOLY SHIT THAT WAS AWESOME!" squealed Roxie, "When did he start doing this?" "He started playing three years ago, but he rarely did something like this," said Leaf.

"So what you all think of that!?" yelled Andrew, the crowd responding with a roar of approval.

"Well hold onto something because I got more!" Roxie's eyes bulged, "MORE?"

Her question was answered by the sound of a motorcycle, followed by Andrew strumming his guitar. ( _Song is "Girls, Girls, Girls" by Motley Crue, slight edits to the lyrics to make it fit more into the Pokemon world; /aIM4gmho8P0 )_

As Andrew played Lucas took his cue, he climbed up on stage and spoke to Andrew

"Hey Andrew, check that out man." "What, dude, where?"

"Right there" he said, pointing at Roxie, they had decided to have a little fun with the rockstar. Andrew gave a whistle, grinning.

"Hey baby, you wanna go somewhere tonight?" he asked jokingly, giving a wolf whistle, causing Roxie to blush furiously.

Everyone was stunned, Andrew had given them a fantastic cover of such a provocative song, even going so far as to jokingly catcall one of the audience.

"Alright guys, I ain't done yet!" said Andrew as he took a swig of a nearby sports drink, catching his breath. After retuning his guitar he began to play again. ( _Song is "Metal Ripper" by Sabaton; /FQNVraMtNes_ )

Roxie watched stunned as Andrew's fingers danced effortlessly across the strings. All around her the crowd was going insane, this kid was giving them a hell of a show. People all across the audience had pulled out their phones to film the event, he was playing just as well as Roxie.

As he finished the crowd gave a deafening cheer. "Alright everyone, I got one more. Now this is going to be my entrance song for the Unova League. Better hold onto something, this is gonna be a good one." Catching his breath, he retuned his guitar and hit the button to play the music. ( _Song is "Metal Machine" by Sabaton,_ _/AvRZxn7e3hc )_

As Andrew finished, he was panting from delivering such a high-octane performance. But it was oh so much fun, so he didn't care what the crowd thought, he had a blast and that was all that mattered. Fortunately, the crowd burst out, roaring in approval. Andrew smiled and lifted his arms, causing the crowd to get even louder. Lucas and Barry were whooping and cheering like hooligans, while his girls were squealing. Roxie just stared, stars in her eyes.

"Well everyone, that's all I got. Have a good night Virbank City!" yelled Andrew as he gave a devil's horns with both his hands, lifting them high into the air, earning a loud cheer from the crowd.

 _Meanwhile, somewhere in Unova_

Hilda was flipping through her phone, laying in her bed. "Ugh, there's nothing to do," she groaned, "I'm so bored."

Suddenly her phone was abuzz with people on her social media telling her to watch something, some kid was playing on Roxie's stage and he was apparently as good as her. Deciding to humor them she clicked the play button and what she saw made her heart race and her jaw drop.

In Roxie's gym there was a concert going on, but instead of the white-haired girl stood the boy she had been eyeing for a long time. He had a black tank top with steel plates on it and camo cargo pants, and he was holding a blue and white electric guitar. And he was playing and singing, and he was doing incredibly well.

"Arceus he looks so hot," muttered the Champion, she could see his muscular arms, but his torso still eluded her. As he continued playing Hilda watched as Andrew finished the song.

 _"_ " _So what you all think of that!?_ " yelled Andrew, the crowd responding with a roar of approval.

" _Well hold onto something because I got more!_ " Hilda's eyes widened. As the songs played she couldn't help but sing along, this was the kind of music she liked, the fast-paced, high-octane headbangers her crush was belting out. She felt a twinge of jealousy when she heard him catcall someone in the audience, he hadn't told her of his harem yet.

After a few more songs he said something that caught her attention.

" _Alright everyone, I got one more. Now this is going to be my entrance song for the Unova League. Better hold onto something, this is gonna be a good one_."

"Oh I gotta hear this," she said as she cranked up the volume. And she was blown away by the performance, Andrew seemed to be pouring everything he had into this one. "Holy shit that was awesome," she breathed. As he left the stage Hilda could only think one thing, " _He's the one, he's definitely the one._ "

 _Back at the Virbank Gym_

As Andrew retreated backstage he was glomped by Roxie. "OH MY ARCEUS ANDREW THAT WAS SO FUCKING COOL!" she squealed. "Glade you liked it Rox" grinned Andrew, the nickname causing Roxie to blush slightly.

"Hey what time is it?" asked Andrew, "It's 11 pm" said Lucas. "Damn, that long? Time flies when you're having fun. Tell you what Roxie, let's all get some sleep, and we can go hang out tomorrow, you and me." Roxie's eyes lit up, "THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU!" she squealed, kissing Andrew's cheek before skipping off to bed, her face a shade of pink. "Well I think we've found our next 'sister'", said Cynthia as Andrew just stood there dumbfounded, his face a bright pink, and it wasn't because he was exhausted.

"C-C'mon guys, l-let's get back" stuttered Andrew. "What's the matter Andrew?" teased Cheryl, "Rockstar got your tongue?" Andrew said nothing as the others giggled furiously.

(The next day)

Andrew had spent the night alone, he needed time to think. He thought about how he felt towards Roxie. He had to admit any guy would be lucky to date her. She was pretty, she was talented, they clearly shared musical interests, she clearly cared a lot about her Pokemon, he liked how pumped she got during a battle, just to name a few. All in all, she was quite the woman.

As he walked into the lobby he was tackled by a purple and blue blur. "Excited are we?" asked Andrew chuckling as he realized the blur was Roxie. "I... it's... but" she stuttered, her face a bright red. "I'm just teasing you Rox" laughed the blonde, "C'mon, let's get some breakfast" he said. Roxie's face went a very dark red as he grabbed her hand and led her into the cafeteria, trying desperately to force down her blush before the others saw her.

After eating, as well as some light teasing by the others, which caused both Andrew and Roxie to blush, the two set out. They went all over the city, battling the wild Pokemon in the Virbank Complex, relaxing in a field, laughing over drinks. But really blew her mind was when Andrew pulled out Deathclaw. Roxie looked in awe at the massive dragon, and was even more surprised when Andrew pulled her aboard the Salamence. "H-Hey, what are you doing?" Roxie asked as Andrew covered her eyes with his hands. "It's a surprise," he simply said. A few minutes later, Andrew spoke up, "Okay, open your eyes."

Roxie's eyes widened as she saw that she was airborne, above the clouds, the setting sun in the distance. "W-Wow," she breathed out, "I-It's beautiful." "Check this out. Deathclaw, bring us down a bit." The dragon snorted in agreement and lowered herself below the clouds.

"Look down," said the blonde. Roxie gasped in awe as she saw Virbank City, the skyline illuminated by the orange glow of the setting sun. "Amazing ain't it?" asked the Sinnoh native as Deathclaw landed gently in a nearby park. It was dark now, the only light came from the streetlamps. Roxie nodded, "That was incredible". Andrew simply smiled, causing Roxie to blush and her feet to feel unsteady, " _There's that damn smile again. I feel so warm and fuzzy inside whenever he smiles at me, I felt safe when he hugged me. And I swear I felt sparks when I kissed his cheeks. Gah! Why did I do that anyway? He probably thinks I'm weird._ "

" _Wow, I had a feeling she liked me, but she must like me more than I thought if her legs are shaking just from me smiling at her._ "

As the two sat down Roxie pulled out her guitar and began strumming lazily.

"What ya playing?" asked Andrew, "That sounds nice."

"N-Nothing r-r-really," stuttered the Poison specialist, "J-Just s-s-strumming" _"Ugh! What the hell is wrong with me? He probably thinks I'm a complete weirdo_ "

"Y-You l-liked it?" asked Roxie, "Yeah, it sounded nice, it sounded peaceful. Didn't think you could play something that slow and peaceful," he said jokingly, laughing as Roxie punched his arm, "S-Shut up, d-dork". "Oh I'm just kidding Roxie," he said, putting his hand on her shoulder, causing her heart to pound like a drum.

"That was a really cool performance you put on yesterday Andrew." "You think so?" asked the blonde, lightly blushing. "Yeah, it was amazing. Hell, there's so much about you that's amazing. You're such a strong trainer, seeing the care and affection you give to your Pokemon makes my heart race, and you made my adrenaline pump more intensely than it has in years. You're just an all-around awesome guy."

"T-Thanks Rox," responded Andrew, lightly blushing.

As the two sat there Andrew spoke up, "Y'know, there are somethings about YOU that I find amazing." "W-What?" asked Roxie, her cheeks crimson. "Yeah, you're an amazing girl Roxie. You're fun to be around, you're spunky, go get 'em attitude is infectious, we like the same music, hell you and I should really do a duet some time, you care for your Pokemon very much, and seeing you get so fired up to battle me put a smile on my face. Plus, I think you're pretty."

Roxie's face had been getting redder and redder with each compliment from the blonde, but the last one make her blush a very dark shade of red, even making her gasp. Like Maylene, she never considered herself pretty in the conventional manner, she always thought she was too rowdy and her love of hard rock made her feel like she wouldn't be seen that way.

"Y-You think I'm p-pretty?"

"Yeah, you... who am I kidding? You're not pretty," Roxie's heart sank as he said those words, she swore she felt it crack, "you're beautiful." "W-What?" she asked, her eyes moist. "You heard me," said Andrew, smiling warmly at her, "You're more than pretty, you're beautiful. You're one of the most beautiful women I've ever met. You might not be beautiful in the way someone like Dawn or Rosa are, but believe me when I say you're stunning in your own special way."

Roxie's heart was pounding and her legs were shaking violently. She jumped into Andrew's arms and began sobbing heavily.

"N-No one's e-ever said s-such things about m-me," sniffled the rockstar. "I'm surprised," said Andrew, "I think you would make a great model, hell you could work with Elesa." This only caused Roxie to sob even more, while Andrew simply held her, rubbing her back.

After a few minutes Roxie had calmed down. "A-Andrew, can I t-tell you something?" "Of course you can Roxie." smiled the boy.

"W-Well the reason I wanted to hang out was because after you left I r-realized that I l-liked you and I wanted to explore the feelings I had." she explained, blushing heavily, looking down nervously.

She felt a hand gently lift her head, making her eyes face Andrew's. She blushed heavily as he ran his thumb across her cheek.

Seconds later everything melted away as Andrew gently crushed his lips against her's. Her eyes snapped open, she couldn't believe it, Andrew was kissing her. It felt nothing short of magical; sparks were flying all throughout her body. As the two broke apart they were left panting. "H-Holy Arceus" breathed Roxie, "T-That was incredible." Andrew simply smiled.

There was no doubt in her mind or her heart as to her feelings. "A-Andrew" she said, blushing heavily as she ground her foot against the grass, "I-I love you."

Andrew walked up to her and placed his right hand on her cheek, stopping inches from her face, "And I love you Roxie."

That was all she needed. Roxie lunged forth and crashed her lips against the Sinnoh native's. Tears of joy poured from her eyes when she felt that the magic was still there. She plunged her tongue into his mouth as she ran her fingers through his hair, the two falling to the ground as their lips stayed locked; Roxie was glad they did, her legs were shaking so violently she could barely stand. Roxie was in heaven right now and she never wanted to come down from this high.

Suddenly, they heard the sound of two Pokeballs opening. One Roxie recognized as a Kricketune, the other made her gasp. "A-Andrew, is that.."

"What are you doing out Meloetta?" asked Andrew, though it was out of confusion rather than anger. Meloetta giggled and made a kissy face, causing the two humans to blush. "What about you Kricketune?" Kricketune simply began to rub his arms against his chest, producing a beautiful melody, while Meloetta sang a peaceful song, the two combining into a harmonious song.

"W-Wow," breathed Roxie. Andrew looked surprised as well, "Why didn't I think of that?"

"Hey Roxie," said Andrew as he stuck out his hand, "May I have this dance?" Roxie giggled, "Of course," she said as she daintily took hold of his hand. For several minutes the two danced to the symphony made by the two Pokemon. Roxie had a massive smile on her face, she was so happy and never wanted this to end.

As the tune ended Andrew pulled her in for a gentle, loving kiss. Again, fireworks went off in the Unovan's mind as she felt nothing but love being put into the kiss from Andrew.

As the two pulled back, Roxie rested her head against her love's chest, tears of joy flowing from her eyes like a river.

After a while the two walked back, Meloetta sitting on Andrew's cap and Kricketune walking behind them, Roxie hanging off the boy's arm.

As the two went into Andrew's room Roxie realized she had no sleepwear. Andrew simply handed her a spare t-shirt and some gym shorts, "T-Thanks," she said as Andrew turned around to giver Roxie her privacy. "Don't sweat it Roxie." Once she had finished she turned around only to be treated to a view of a shirtless Andrew. He wasn't shredded but what muscle he had was very well defined from years of travel and training. " _Arceus he's hot_ " she thought as she felt herself getting aroused, biting her lip as she drank in the view.

"Like what you see?" joked the boy, who noticed Roxie ogling him. "It's... uh..." was all she could say, her face a dark shade of red. She jumped into the bed and pulled the sheets over her face to hide her fierce blush, causing Andrew to laugh as he crawled into bed, Roxie to the left of him.

Her blush going down she wrapped her arms around his torso and placed one leg over his, laying her head on his chest. She sighed happily as she felt his hand run through her soft white hair. "Goodnight Andrew," mumbled Roxie sleepily.

"Goodnight my rockstar" he whispered as he kissed her forehead. Gripping her tightly, Andrew laid his head on the pillow and let sleep claim him.

(The next day)

Andrew was the first to wake up. He smiled as he laid his eyes on Roxie, who was sleeping peacefully next to him. He suppressed a laugh when he heard her speak.

"N-No Andrew... we can go to the concert... Torterra and Flareon... can watch... the kids" she mumbled. Andrew smiled at the thought, _their_ kids. _"Once this is all over, I'll settle down with the girls. Then I can start my next adventure, fatherhood_ "

He was shaken from his thoughts by Roxie groaning. Her eyes flickered open as she blushed when she remembered what he was dreaming about. "G-Good morning Andrew," she stuttered. "Enjoy your dream?" joked the boy. "S-Shut up" she said as she buried her face into his chest to hide her blush.

"Let me tell you something Roxie," he said softly. "Once this is all over, I'd want nothing more than to settle down, with all of you girls by my side. I'd love to start a family with all of you. This is a great adventure, but I'm certain being a husband and a father is gonna be an even greater one."

Roxie was moved to tears by his statement, "I-I'd love that. I don't care if I have to share you, I'm fine with that. I want nothing more than to call you my husband. The day I can call myself Roxie Townsend will be the best day of my life. I love you." she said as she kissed him passionately.

"I love you too, I love all you girls. And I want you to know that will never change." said Andrew, breaking the kiss.

After the two had showered they went to the cafeteria to meet the others. As Andrew explained to the girls that Roxie was joining them, they smiled brightly and happily welcomed her in. She fit right in and was happily chatting away with the others.

"How the hell do you do it Andrew?" asked Barry. "Teach us your ways," said Lucas. He suddenly went pale as he felt two eyes boring into the back of his head. He turned around to see Georgia looking at him, and she did not look happy. "What do you mean by _that_ Lucas? Am I not good enough for you?" she asked as she cracked her knuckles. "Lucas my friend, you just fucked up big time. I suggest you run," said Barry, with Andrew nodding in agreement, both doing their best to suppress a laugh. Lucas needed no further encouragement as he heard Georgia get up, he shot up and hurtled out the door, yelling in fear. "COME BACK HERE YOU SON OF A BELLSPROUT! I NEED TO HAVE A WORD WITH YOU!" roared Georgia as she took off in hot pursuit.

As the angry redhead left the Center, Andrew and Barry looked at each other. A second later they were on the floor howling in laughter. "Oh my Arceus, that was so fucking funny!" wheezed Andrew, tears of laughter coming from his eyes. Even the girls found it funny, as he could hear them giggling.

"H-How long w-will they be gone?" asked Barry in between laughs. "Give them a few hours," said Andrew, finally calming down, "She'll catch up to him, expect a massive-ass handprint on his face, he'll apologize, and they kiss and make up. Happened all the time first time we were here." Rosa nodded in agreement, giggling as she remembered the time Georgia chased Lucas across Castelia City, that time she had punched him in the stomach; for a girl she was quite strong.

"Well girls we need to wait for Lucas and Georgia, so we can hang out and do whatever."

First they went to the Gym so Roxie could explain the situation to her bandmates. They were a little sad to see her go, but they said they would rather see her happy and out there than with them and sad, and said they would handle running the Gym. She ran to her room to get her things and came out a few minutes later, her things in a purple bag. After promising to keep in touch with her bandmates the group left, Roxie happily hanging off Andrew's arm.

For the rest of the day Andrew and the others walked around Virbank, played with their Pokemon in the park, they even found the spot where he and Roxie had confessed to each other the previous night. The girls' faces melted as Roxie recanted that night's events, a dreamy look in her eyes as she remembered the magic she felt, "I never knew he could be so romantic," said the rockstar as she hung off Andrew's arm and kissed him on the cheek.

Suddenly a scream was heard. Andrew immediately went on high alert, scanning the area for threats, but roared with laughter as he realized the scream was Lucas', "NO NO NO NO I'M SORRY!" they heard the voice yell. He and Barry laughed even harder when a slap was heard in the distance, "Look's like Georgia caught him" said Barry, wiping a tear from his eye. "Arceus that was some of the funniest shit I've seen in weeks," said Andrew.

Everyone noticed the sun was setting so they headed back to the Pokemon Center. Barry and Andrew snickered as they saw Georgia and Lucas sitting in the lobby. True to Andrew's word, Lucas had a massive red handprint on his right cheek, the sight of it caused the two guys to snicker. "How do you do it man? How do you get her to forgive you so quickly?" asked Andrew. "Enjoyed your run Lucas?" teased Barry, trying to not burst with laughter. "Do you want some too?" asked Georgia darkly, "I've forgiven him because I love him, you on the other hand, things will be different." Both the blondes backed away, clearly terrified of the prospect of invoking the redhead's wrath. She could be absolutely terrifying when she wanted to.

As the two sprinted back to their rooms, Georgia turned to Lucas. "Sorry for hitting you sweetie, but it hurt when you said that." "I'm sorry Georgia, I was only joking," he said as he pulled her into a kiss, "I never meant to hurt you. I love you." "I love you too Lucas, and I'm sorry. Now let's get some sleep." The lab assistant nodded and the two retired to their room to cuddle.

"Damn that was some funny stuff," said Andrew has he walked into his room. After walking out of the shower and putting on his sleepwear he heard a knock, "Who could that be?" he wondered as he opened the door.

He opened the door to find Roxie standing there, fidgeting with her purple pajamas, and her hair was down, not in its signature style. "Hey Roxie, something wrong?"

"C-Can I come in?" shrugging, the blonde let her in. She quickly sat on his bed, fidgeting with her pajamas, she was clearly nervous about something.

"Roxie, what's wrong? You can tell me anything, I won't laugh," said the Sinnoh native softly. "I can trust you can't I?" asked Roxie with a smile, "Another reason I love you."

"Well the truth is I've really been feeling lonely recently. I was starting to get worried I'd never find a guy I truly liked. Everyone that was interested in me was either not my type or I just didn't feel that way about them. I was getting scared I'd never find someone." said Roxie, tears in her eyes as she remembered all the lonely nights she had spent crying after an unsuccessful date, scared she'd spend the rest of her life alone

Seeing her like this tore Andrew apart. "Oh Roxie," he said as he sat down and hugged her tightly, "Shhhh, it's okay Roxie," soothed the blonde. "W-When you came back," sniffled Roxie, "I was so worried you'd think I was weird or something. I was scared that you wouldn't want to hang out and I'd never get to explore my feelings for you." Roxie burst into tears again as her fears of Andrew cruelly rejecting her and leaving her heartbroken played in her mind.

"Roxie, I'm so sorry I left so soon," he said as he comforted the Unovan, "I'm so sorry I've made you deal with these feelings for so long." he made her look him directly in the eye, "Seeing you like this hurts, it breaks my heart realizing I put you through this. But you don't have to feel lonely anymore. Roxie Homika, I love you, and that won't change in a million years. Even when we're old and frail, I will love you with all my heart. The same goes for all of my girls. I would do anything to see them happy, and that includes you."

Andrew's declaration of love sent Roxie over the edge. She buried her head into his chest, drenching his shirt with her tears. "T-Thank y-you Andrew. That was b-beautiful, I love you. I love you so much." Don't sweat it Roxie, I don't think there is anything I can do to show you how much I love all of you."

"W-Well there is something you can do," said Roxie, who had calmed down. "Name it and I'll do it." "W-Well, c-could y-you show me h-how much you love me?" she asked, her cheeks a bright red, "Could you make love to me?"

"R-Roxie," said the Sinnoh native softly, "are you sure about this? I don't want you to feel rushed, you don't have to do this. I'm fine with waiting as long as you want."

Roxie shook her head, "I want this Andrew. Please" she said, placing her hand on his chest and looking at him, her eyes sparkling with desire.

 **Lemon Warning**

Andrew cupped her cheek with his right hand and pulled her into a gentle kiss, which Roxie happily returned. Andrew felt her put large amounts of lust behind the kiss, just as how Giselle and Cheryl did. He vowed he would give Roxie the time of her life. She moaned slightly as he unbuttoned her shirt from the bottom up, kissing her pale skin as he went. He looked in her eyes and the Poison specialist nodded, allowing him to reach behind her and unhook her powder blue bra.

Andrew was surprised, her sweater did a very good job of hiding her figure, which was a shapely hourglass, it was also very good at hiding her luscious D-cup breasts. Roxie began to feel very self-conscious as Andrew simply stared. As she moved to cover her breasts he stopped her, "Why?" "Why what?" she asked nervously. "Why do you wear that sweater? Why do you wear something that hides such beauty?"

Roxie blushed and tears sprung in her eyes, "Y-You really think I'm beautiful?" "You're more than beautiful, you're nothing short of a goddess," he said softly, kissing her gently as tears of joy flowed down her cheeks.

More tears followed as he kissed up and down her neck and jawline, worshiping her body as he whispered sweet nothings into her ear. "Roxie you're so beautiful. I love you." Roxie soon began sobbing, she had never felt this loved, this desired, in a long time. She hurled herself at Andrew, tears of joy flooding out of her. The boy simply smiled, stroking her hair, "It's true Roxie, it's all true."

After a few minutes Roxie had calmed down. "Do you want to continue?" asked Andrew, to which Roxie nodded. Andrew laid her down and gently latched his mouth onto her breasts and began to suck and fondle them. Roxie whimpered as the sensation caused bolts of pleasure to shoot up and down her body. As she writhed in pleasure she felt her legs start to get slick, "S-So good," she whimpered as she ran her fingers through his blonde hair.

"Well it's about to get even better," whispered Andrew. He moved his head down, peppering Roxie's body with kisses as he went until he reached her pants. Gently pulling them off as well as her powder blue panties he gazed at her glistening maidenhood. "D-Don't look, it's embarrassing," she said as she moved to cover herself, blushing heavily, but Andrew stopped her, "Why do you try to hide such beauty from me Roxie? Every part of you is beautiful, never let anyone tell you any different."

He crept up to Roxie's flower and traced her outer folds with his fingers, earning a gasp of pleasure from the Unovan. She let out a squeal as she felt two fingers work their way into her, gripping the sheets tightly as pleasure racked her mind. She whimpered in displeasure as she felt his fingers leave, but squealed again when she felt his tongue plunge into her. It felt so different with its rough texture rubbing against her walls. She was writhing in sheer ecstasy but Andrew took it even further. He moved his finger up and began to lightly pinch her clit. "N-NO! I'm going to go insane!" she whimpered, she was seeing stars as her mind was bombarded with pleasure.

A few seconds later she arched her back, screaming into a pillow as her orgasm washed over her. As her juices poured out Andrew greedily drank them up, savoring the taste. After he was done he crept up to Roxie's face and kissed her lovingly. "I-Is that... me?" she asked, panting heavily from such a powerful orgasm, tasting something strange. "Yes it is, and I love it," chirped the blonde, causing Roxie to blush furiously in embarrassment.

She motioned for Andrew to lay down as she laid on top of him, her breasts squishing against his chest. "Let me return the favor" she whispered seductively. She moaned lightly as she ran her hand across his bare chest, loving the feel of her soft hands against his hard muscles. As she removed his shorts, she saw the massive tent in his boxers, his member seemingly begging to be set free.

As she slowly removed his boxers, she gasped as his tool swung free. "It's huge" she said, slightly intimidated by its size and thickness.

Andrew let out a groan as he felt Roxie's hand gently grip his shaft and begin stroking it. "A-Are you sure you haven't done this before?" asked Andrew, "Because holy hell this is so good." Spurred on by a wave of confidence Roxie picked up the pace until she saw a drop of clear fluid begin leaking out of her lover's member. She looked up to see Andrew's head flung back in pleasure.

Andrew almost lost control as he felt Roxie's mouth slowly envelop his head, "O-Oh Arceus that's so good. It took all of his willpower to not thrust upwards as hard as he could, but he didn't want to hurt Roxie, he would never forgive himself if he did.

As the Poison specialist began bobbing her head, enveloping his entire shaft with her mouth however, he began to gently thrust. "R-Roxie, i-if you don't stop I'm... gonna" the Sinnoh native could barely speak coherently due to all the pleasure he was feeling.

Roxie knew he was close and sped up, fondling his jewels to speed him up. Seconds later he let out a long, drawn out groan and began to unload. Roxie moaned lightly as she felt his seed splash her tongue. It tasted salty, but she didn't mind. A few seconds later she took her mouth off and crawled up to her lover, kissing him and mixing their juices to create a strangely wonderful taste.

"That was incredible Roxie." breathed Andrew. "Y-You mean it?" asked Roxie, blushing from the praise. "Every word of it."

After a few minutes Roxie spoke, "I'm ready Andrew. Please, make love to me. Show me how much you love me."

Andrew smiled and gently laid her down, lining himself up. "P-Please be gentle, it my f-first time," she said smiling shyly. Andrew simply smiled, "I will always be gentle with you Roxie. The last thing I want is for you to be hurt. I love you." "Don't worry by the way," said Roxie, "I'm protected."

Andrew smiled warmly at her and slowly pushed his way in, the two moaning as Roxie's petals split apart to envelop his head.

Eventually he reached her barrier. Looking Andrew straight in the eyes she kissed him, "Please Andrew, take me."

With a nod Andrew pulled back slightly and thrust forward, punching through her barrier. Roxie whimpered as pain coursed through her, clawing at Andrew's back. Andrew paid no mind though and gently kissed her.

After a minute the pain was gone. "We've become one," said Roxie, tears of joy springing from her eyes, "I'm so happy." "I am too Roxie," said Andrew as he caressed her cheek, "I love you."

As Roxie wrapped her arms around the Sandgem native's neck he began to push in and out. She began to moan as she felt a fullness she had never felt before. If having her flower licked felt good, this was on a whole other level. Andrew slowly sped up, eventually reaching a steady rhythm. The two moaned as he captured her lips in a fiery, primal kiss, Roxie wrapping her legs around his back. Roxie was unable to say much other than the occasional moan, her mind too overloaded with pleasure to do much other than moan. Eventually she felt that feeling welling up deep inside of her. Andrew sensed this and knew he wasn't far off.

Seconds later Roxie kissed Andrew and screamed into the kiss as an even more powerful orgasm overtook her. The feeling of the rockstar's walls clamping down on his shaft like a vice was enough to send the blonde over the edge. With one final thrust he rammed himself deep into her core and fired his second load.

 **Lemon End**

Panting heavily he used the remainder of his strength to flip them over, with Roxie on top of him.

"That was amazing Andrew. I love you."

"I love you too Roxie." whispered Andrew as he held her tight, the two quickly drifting off to sleep.

(The next day)

Roxie's eyes flickered open, the Poison specialist smiling as she remembered last night's events. Last night was one of the best of her life and she couldn't have asked for her first time to be any better. She felt incredibly warm in Andrew's embrace, not to mention safe. She would be more than happy to lay like this for as long as possible.

After a few minutes she felt Andrew move, his eyes soon locking onto her beautiful blue orbs.

"Good morning sweetie" said Roxie. "Good morning beautiful," said Andrew, causing her to slightly blush.

"Thank you for last night," Roxie sighed happily, "it was amazing."

"It was amazing," said Andrew, "with a body like that how could it not be?" he said, lightly squeezing her rear, earning a squeak from the blushing Unovan.

For a few minutes the two laid there, staring at each other lovingly as Andrew stroked her soft white hair.

After a few minutes they got up, showered, and went out to meet the others. "And of course they heard us," deadpanned Andrew as the girls gave Roxie knowing grins, making her blush furiously, they'd have things to talk about today. Andrew chuckled when he saw the handprint was still on Lucas' cheek.

Lyra blushed heavily when she saw Andrew and Roxie walking towards them. She saw the look in their eyes, the slight frizz in her white hair. Andrew had changed a lot and she was having a hard time seeing him in such a different light.

"So Andrew," she asked as she forced down her blush, "Where are we going next?"

"Well I was thinking Driftveil, go check up on Old Clay." Elesa giggled, "He hasn't changed much, he's still Clay." "Well let's get some food and we'll ship out. Everyone nodded and went into the cafeteria.

 **And that's that for Chapter 30. Love it? Hate it? Leave a comment! Damn did I like writing this one. If you haven't guessed I've planned this one out for a while, with the whole concert and stuff, I love this kind of music, and here I am writing this kind of stuff. I am a strange individual aren't I.**

 **Well that's enough from me, so I will A, B, C ya**


	33. Chapter 31: Subterranean Showdown

**Hey everyone, I'm back! I don't have much to say. Thank you to everyone who's been reading so far. With that out of the way let's jump back into the story.**

(5 Days Later, Driftveil City)

The trek to Driftveil City was uneventful, filled with small talk and laughs as Andrew and Rosa remembered their Unovan adevnture, where the spark of love had first been struck between them. He had also been spending time with Candice, Maylene, and the other girls he hadn't gone on a date with yet, he didn't want them to feel left out.

Andrew had also noticed Lyra was still glancing at him and spending more time with him, or at least trying to be closer to him. He didn't want to push it though and decided to let it be and let things play out, it was her choice in the end.

"Man Roark and Byron would have a field day here," mused Andrew as he saw all the evidence of mining activites.

By the time they had reached the Pokemon Center the sun was setting, so Andrew decided he would challenge Clay in the morning.

Andrew was walking down the hallway towards his room, having just made some transfers for his team, when he heard Candice speak.

"Where do you think you're going?" she asked. Andrew could hear the lust in her voice and turned to see her in a baby blue negligee, leaning forward to give him a very generous view of her cleavage. He then spotted Maylene in a pink nightgown also in the room, her eyes hazy with lust as well. "We wanted to thank you for spending time with us," the pinkette said seductively, "and doing your best to not make us feel left out." "Plus," Candice said, walking over and tracing circles into the blonde's chest, "We all thought you looked really hot in that concert getup." Andrew chuckled, "Glad you think that, I might have to wear it more often then."

"Well come on in big boy," purred the Ice specialist as she walked back to her room, putting a sway in her hips, "show us your _metal machine_."

Andrew needed no further encouragement and walked in, locking the door behind him. Within minutes moans of pleasure could be heard coming from the room.

(The next day)

Andrew woke up flanked by Candice and Maylene, a very satisfied look on both of their faces. " _That was one hell of a show they gave me last night.,_ " thought the blonde, " _Should have guessed there was something between them, they were always so close when I saw them together."_

Andrew was pulled from his thoughts as he heard the two girls groan as their eyes flickered open. The two females immediately smiled as they locked eyes with their blonde-haired lover. "Mmm, good morning sweetie," said Candice sleepily as she kissed him. "Good morning my snow angel," responded Andrew, earning a blush from Candice and a giggle from Maylene. "Good morning rock star," chirped the pinkette as she kissed Andrew, "Good morning my love." "Aw, no pet name for me?" she pouted, earning a laugh from Andrew, "I'll think of one."

"That was a hell of a show you two put on for me last night," said the Sandgem native. "I'm glad you liked it," purred Candice, "I've had feelings for each her for a while now. Why do you think I said I didn't mind sharing you with her?" "Fair enough" said Andrew, "But dear Arceus that was hot." "Well we'll have to do it more often then," said a giggling Maylene. The pinkette had always thought her relationship with Candice was a sisterly one, but last night brought out a slew of emotions from her she never knew she had. But they still loved Andrew so much, he made them feel complete.

After the three showered they met up with the others, the two girls hanging off their lover's arms. Lucas and Barry looked at Andrew incredulously when they saw the satisfied look on the girls' faces, a look their friend responded with a toothy grin.

(1 Hour Later)

As Andrew and the group walked in a voice boomed throughout the arena. "Well lookie who's here," said a mountain of a man in a Stetson hat as he walked towards the group.

"Well hey there Clay," said Andrew as he stuck out his hand, "How's the mining going?"

"Haulin' in gems and metal like there's no tomorrow," laughed Clay. "Elesa? Roxie? What are you two doin' here?" asked Clay confused, Elesa and Roxie, as well as Skyla, were like the granddaughters he never had. The two blushed as they walked up to Andrew and hugged him, "We're here with our boyfriend," said Elesa as she looked at Andrew lovingly. Roxie nodded in agreement, "We share him and he's more than able to make it work. He's simply amazing," said the Poison specialist dreamily. Clay smiled, they had told him of their fears of never finding someone who truly loved them and he was happy they had found someone.

"You got yerself some lovely ladies there boy," said Clay, "best not let them go." Andrew simply smiled as he gripped Elesa and Roxie tight, "Don't worry Clay, I have no intention of ever letting go. My world would be cold, dark, and meaningless without my girls and they'll never truly know just how much they mean to me." The girls were brought to tears by their love's statement, they were so happy they gave him purpose.

"Well Clay, I think you know why I'm here." "You're damn right I do! And how could I refuse? It ain't every day I face the Champion of THREE regions. Don't think I'll be going down easy though."

"Wouldn't want it any other way," grinned Andrew.

"This six on six battle between Clay and Andrew will now begin!" "Six on six huh? More fun for me then," grinned the blonde as he fastened his cap.

"Krookodile let's cause a ruckus!" "Carracosta let's rumble!"

"You can go first Andrew, I wanna see what a Champion can do." "Big mistake Clay. Carracosta use **Water Pulse**!" Carracosta opened his mouth and fired a jet of water aimed directly at the crocodile's head. "Krookodile use **Dig**!"

"Stay sharp buddy, he's down there somewhere," cautioned Andrew, Carracosta nodding in agreement as he scanned the battlefield. Andrew suddenly spotted a small indentation on the ground not far from the Water type. "Carracosta **Iron Defense** stat!" he barked. Just as Carracosta retreated into his shell, Krookodile burst from the ground. " **Smack Down** now!" In a flash Carracosta burst from his shell and swung one of his arms down onto Krookodile, sending the Ground type crashing into the ground. Shaking his head Krookodile retreated back to his box.

"Not bad Andrew," whistled Clay, "that Carracosta of yer's is mighty fast." "You should see my other Pokemon, Rapidash can run the length of your field in seconds."

"But he ain't the only one with speed. Krookodile get in close and use **Thunder Fang**!" Krookodile took off with surprising speed and chomped down on Carracosta's arm, teeth crackling with electricity.

"Use **Brick Break** to make him let go!" The water type nodded and clocked Krookodile on the head with his free arm for heavy damage, forcing him to let go.

"Krookodile use **Outrage**!" Krookodile nodded and he was suddenly surrounded in a red aura. With a deafening roar he charged the turtle. "Use **Rollout** to dodge and follow it up with a **Hydro Pump**!"

Carracosta turned into a ball, narrowly dodging Krookodile and rolled several yards away. As he uncurled he began to pressurize water in his mouth, unleashing it to send Krookodile crashing into a nearby wall with the force of impact.

"Krookodile is unable to battle, Carracosta wins!"

"Alright sonny let's see if you can go two for two. Flygon let's go!" "That's a mean lookin' Dragon type you got there Clay, wouldn't be surprised if Drayden comes here now and then." "Oh Iris is all over him," laughed Clay as he remembered the budding Dragon Master fawning over Flygon last time she was here.

"Well you're not the only one with a powerful Dragon. Grymloq 'ere we go!" With a deafening roar the massive blue dinosaur appeared, ready to fight.

"Tyrantrum versus Flygon begin!" "Flygon use **Dragon Claw**!" "Grymloq block it with **Dragon Tail**!" As Flygon got close Grymloq swung his tail to meet the attack. "Now dodge and use **Dragon Rage**!" Flygon grinned and quickly flew out of the way, cancelling his previous attack and began to fly around Grymloq, peppering him with orbs of draconic energy. Grymloq roared in fury as he tried to catch the annoying ground type, but to no avail. "Grymloq get a hold of yourself!" yelled Andrew, "Use **Draco Meteor**!" Fighting the barrage of **Dragon Rages** Grymloq aimed his head high and unleashed a single purple orb. As it reached its apex the orb exploded into several smaller orbs that rained down, several of which hit Flygon as he desperately tried to dodge.

"Now's our chance! Grymloq use **Head Smash**!" roared Andrew. With a mighty roar Grymloq thundered over to the falling Flygon, the ground shaking with every step the massive Pokemon took. Flygon was catapulted into a wall as Grymloq rammed his head into the ground type, slumping down with swirls in his eyes. Grymloq, seeing he was down, let loose a deafening roar in triumph, he had shown that nuisance that GRYMLOQ was the ruler of the battlefield.

"That's a mighty impressive Pokemon you got there Andrew. Too bad he's not ground type, such a powerful Pokemon would make me an even tougher gym."

Grymloq nodded in appreciation, happy that someone else recognized his power. "Alright Clay, you're gonna make his ego bigger than he is," laughed Andrew as he returned his dinosaur.

"Alright Djaf, you're up!" "Try this on for size sonny! Golurk let's rumble!"

"Ghost-type huh? Didn't think you could be this sneaky Clay," joked Andrew. "No matter, I don't need type," said the blonde as he pushed the stone on his wristband, causing a pink light to envelop Djaf. Seconds later the light died down to reveal a Mega Lucario.

"Well I'll be," said Clay in awe, "So this is mega-evolution."

"Alright Djaf let's kick this off with **Shadow Claw**!" With blinding speed Djaf took off and swiped at Golurk with claws covered in ghostly energy for good damage. "Golurk let's retaliate with **Fire Punch**!" Golurk activated his thrusters and hurtled towards Djaf, his right fist wreathed in fire. "Djaf dodge and use **Ice Punch**!" Djaf nodded and jumped out of the way of the charging Golurk, slamming an ice-coated fist into the ghost-type's side.

"Golurk use **Stomping Tantrum**!" Golurk nodded and slammed his foot into the ground, causing a tremor to ripple out across the field, making Djaf fall on his face. "C'mon buddy get up! I know you're tougher than that!" yelled Andrew. Djaf slowly got up and, encouraged by his master's words, let out a roar and looked angrily at Golurk. "That's the spirit! Now use **Flash Cannon**!" roared Andrew. Djaf pointed his hands at Golurk and fired a silver orb that hit the ghost type squarely in the chest, sending him toppling over unconscious.

"Golurk is unable to battle, Lucarion wins!"

"You've gotten this far whipper-snapper," said Clay, "but can you handle the others?" "Bring 'em on Clay, I can take 'em."

"I'm holding you to that," grinned the miner, "Mamoswine let's rumble!" "Mamoswine huh? I got an idea." Andrew motioned for Dawn to come down and after telling her his plan she grinned and handed him a Pokeball. With a kiss on his cheek she skipped back to the stands.

"Alright Clay, that's an impressive Mamoswine you got there. But let's see how he stacks up against this one! Mamoswine, spotlight!" As Dawn's Ice type emerged he looked around confused, this wasn't a Contest. "Hey Mamoswine, what would you say to a battle?" Mamoswine grinned, he had been wanting a good scrap recently.

"Alright then, let's do this!" "Use **Iron Head**!" yelled Clay. With a thunderous roar Clay's Mamoswine charged toward's Dawn's. "You too buddy, CHARGE!" roared Andrew. With an equally loud roar Dawn's Ice type charged his opponent, a loud crashing sound echoing through the stadium as the two titans clashed and locked tusks. For a minute they were in a stalemate and retreated. "That's a strong one you got there missy," said Clay as he turned to Dawn, "You've raised him well." The Twinleaf girl smiled, all those times she had to put up with Mamoswine's disobedience paid off.

"Mamoswine use **Avalanche**!" With a roar Clay's Mamoswine summoned a torrent of ice chunks and hurled them at his opponent. " **Superpower**!" roared Andrew. To Clay's shock Dawn's Mamoswine charged through the barrage of ice and slammed into his own mammoth, toppling him over with swirls in his eyes. Dawn watched in awe as she saw the cloud of sparkling crystals her Pokemon left behind as he crashed through the chunks.

"Mamoswine is unable to battle." "Great job Mamoswine," said Andrew as he petted the mammoth's sides. Mamoswine snorted appreciatively, glad to have had a good scrap. Andrew was glomped seconds later by a squealing Dawn, almost tackling him to the ground. "That was so cool Andrew! That last move looked so pretty with the ice crystals!" she beamed. "Glad I gave you some ideas," chuckled the blonde as he kissed the bluenette, forgetting where he was.

Clay looked on smiling, "Ah young love," he sighed. "Well Andrew you've got yerself quite the team. It's been a while since I've faced someone as strong as you." Andrew and Dawn broke apart at Clay's voice, both bright red as they realized where they were, earning a laugh from Clay and a giggle from the girls in the stands, while Lucas and Barry snickered at their friend's embarrassment.

"T-Thanks Clay," stuttered the clearly embarrassed trainer as Dawn walked back, her face also a deep red.

"Well Andrew, I can't wait to see what else you got in store for me. Seismitoad let's make some noise!" Getting his blush under control, Andrew pulled out his next Pokeball, "Skorupi let's bring down the house!" As the little scorpion appeared he hissed angrily at Seismitoad, ready to fight.

"Alright Seismitoad use **Rain Dance**!" After Seismitoad fired a blue orb into the air it began raining, causing the battlefield to become muddy. "Very sneaky of you Clay, muddying the battlefield to make **Dig** harder. And since Seismitoad is glowing he has Swift Swim. But it won't stop us! Skorupi use **Poison Jab**!" The small scorpion turned around and slammed his tail down, catapulting him over the quagmire and feet away from the massive frog. Within seconds Skorupi had jammed his tail into Seismitoad's side, causing the massive frog to roar in pain as poison racked his body.

" _Shit, Seismitoad's been poisoned!_ "thought Clay, " _Gotta make this quick_ "

"Seismitoad use **Facade**!" "Skorupi get out of there!" The scorpion tried to flee, but he was slowed down by the mud. Seconds later he was sent flying by the super-charged **Facade** , knocking him out. "Well played Clay, Seismitoad packs a punch," spoke Andrew as he returned the downed scorpion, "Very clever with the **Rain Dance.** "

"But when I have my back to the wall, that's when I shine! Torterra, to victory!" With a monstrous thud Andrew's faithful starter appeared. "Alright buddy it's up to you, I know you can do it," said the blonde as he patted Torterra's head affectionately.

"Alright Torterra use **Energy Ball**!" "Dodge and use **Icy Wind**!" As Seismitoad went to move, he stopped, the poison wracking his body. As the green ball of energy slammed into him, he was discovered unconscious as the dust settled.

"Well well, we're both down to our last Pokemon eh whipper-snapper. I told you I wouldn't go easy." "That you did Clay, and you've certainly given me hell. But it ends here. Torterra to victory!"

"Excadrill let's dig deep!"

"Torterra use **Razor Leaf**!" "Excadrill use **Drill Run**!" "Stop and head him off with **Iron Head**!" Torterra nodded and ceased his barrage of leaves and hurtled towards Excadrill, his head glowing silver. Seconds later the two Pokemon crashed into each other, a small explosion surrounding them as energy was released. " **Sunny Day** quick!" ordered Andrew as his starter's tree glowed orange.

"Excadrill use **X-Scissor**!" "Torterra give 'em **Da Great Green Wallop**!" roared Andrew. Everyone looked confused, while Torterra grinned. "What's he planning?" muttered Clay. Torterra suddenly fired a barrage of leaves, causing Excadrill to lose focus. Seconds later a green hammer coalesced from several tendrils shooting out of the grass type's tree, sending Excadrill skyward. As Excadrill reached his apex he was slammed by a **Solarbeam** Torterra had been charging since he used **Wood Hammer**.

When Excadrill hit the ground he had, unsurprisingly, swirls in his eyes and a little smoke coming off of him. Torterra was panting from using so many powerful moves so quickly, but wasn't exhausted.

"Excadrill is unable to battle. Andrew and Torterra win!" With a cheer Andrew ran over and embraced his starter and showered him in praise. The grass type responded by happily nuzzling his trainer's chest, earning a laugh from the human.

"That was some fancy stuff you just did there sonny," said Clay as he stuck out his hand, "I can see why you're Champion." "You weren't too bad yourself old-timer," grinned Andrew.

"Hey! Who ya callin' old?" said Clay. Seconds later after staring at each other the two burst out laughing, "You take care sonny, and take care of Elesa and Roxie." As if on cue the two girls walked up and embraced their boyfriend, "He's doing that and so much more," they chorused as they kissed his cheeks.

As he walked outside he was tackled by Lyra. "That was so cool Andrew! I didn't think I'd have so much fun watching you battle!" she squealed.

"Oh it's nothing Lyra. Glad you enjoyed it though." smiled Andrew, earning a blush from the Johto girl. Suddenly Dawn walked up behind him, "And it was so sweet of you to think about me." "I might have to reward you tonight," she whispered into his ear, "It was nothing Dawn," said Andrew, "and I look forward to my 'reward'" he whispered. Unknown to them, Lyra had heard their exchange and blushed heavily, and felt a bit jealous. " _Why do I feel jealous? Do I like him that way? Gah I'm so confused!_ " "Hey Lyra," said Andrew as he put his hand on her shoulder, making her heart pound, "You alright?"

"I-I'm fine Andrew, i-it's nothing." _"It's so sweet of you to be so concerned for me though. You're such a great guy. Wait WHAT!?"_

"So Andrew," said Bianca, "What place is next?" "I was thinking we give Skyla a visit," said the Sinnoh native, earning a hug from Elesa, "Thank you Andrew! I've been meaning to see her for a while." "Don't sweat it Elesa, I know you two are good friends."

(Later that night)

Andrew was sitting out next to the campfire thinking, more specifically about Lyra. "She's been seeming a bit on edge recently," he said to no one, "I hope I've been able to help her move on." "Tor?" asked Torterra, who had been sitting nearby. "Oh, just thinking about Lyra buddy." He let out a sigh as he looked up in the night sky, "She didn't deserve to be hurt like that. She's a wonderful girl. She's talented, upbeat, caring, beautiful, any guy would kill to be with her."

"Y-You r-really mean that?" Andrew turned to find Lyra standing feet from him, the fire illuminating her face, which was a very deep shade of red.

The boy sighed, "I would be lying if I said no. I meant every word Lyra. You didn't deserve to be hurt in that way, not a girl as wonderful as you."

Seconds later Andrew felt Lyra tackle him. He embraced her as he heard her crying. "T-T-Thank y-you Andrew," sniffled the brunette. "You've really helped me move on from Khoury and I can't thank you enough for that."

"It's alright Lyra, it's alright," he said. Seconds later he felt something on his lips. He opened his eyes to see Lyra kissing him passionately. He went to break it, but something stopped him. _"This feels... right_ " he thought. Shortly after Lyra broke the kiss and looked Andrew in the eye.

"A-Andrew, I h-have to tell you something. When Khoury dumped me I was in a dark place. I felt like it was my fault and I was lost, lonely, and confused. And you come out of nowhere and rescue me like some knight in shining armor. That's what you are to me Andrew Townsend, you're my knight in shining armor and my hero. I love you."

"Lyra," said Andrew softly, "Do you really feel that way?" She simply nodded, "I've thought about this ever since that night you saved me. There were times I doubted myself and questioned my feelings. But now I know, I know that I love you." said the brunette.

Lyra blushed as the Sinnoh boy ran his thumb across her cheek and closed her eyes to lean in. When their lips locked the world around them melted away. For Lyra, sparks were flying and her heart was doing backflips. She felt pure bliss and never wanted it to end. Several minutes later the need to breathe became to much and the two broke apart, panting heavily.

"Lyra, the feeling's mutual, I love you too." Lyra's heart went into overdrive, he returned her feelings. Tears of joy flooded out of her eyes as she captured the blonde's lips in another passionate kiss. They stayed there for several minutes before breaking. "C'mon Lyra, let's get some sleep," said Andrew as the two crawled into his sleeping bag, the brunette hugging him tightly.

She sighed happily as Andrew stroked her brown hair and wrapped his free hand around her. She felt safe next to him and only served to assure her that Andrew Townsend was the man she was destined to be with. "I love you... so much... Andrew," she mumbled sleepily. "I love you too Lyra, let's get some rest," whispered Andrew as he kissed her forehead and let sleep claim him.

As morning came Lyra stirred, " _Why do I feel so comfortable and warm?_ " she wondered, her eyes were still flickering open, but wherever she was, she felt safe and comfortable and wouldn't mind spending the rest of her life wherever she was.

As she opened her eyes, a smile graced her visage as she noticed Andrew sleeping peacefully next to her, the brunette in his embrace. She smiled even more as she remembered last night. She had come to thank Andrew for all he had done for her, but it turned into something more, something magical. She had heard how he felt about her, and everything seemed to just click. It seemed so obvious now; the reason she had been feeling this way was simple, she had fallen hopelessly in love with the boy from Sandgem Town.

She laid there for a few minutes, enjoying the security and warmth she felt, until she felt Andrew begin to stir.

As Andrew opened his eyes he looked down to see Lyra's beautiful brown eyes staring back at him, a smile on her face, she looked like an angel. "Hey," whispered Lyra. "Good morning angel," he said, earning a blush from Lyra, "W-Where d-did that come from?" "Well I saw you and I thought, ' _She looks like an angel'_ ". smiled the blonde, "You're so beautiful," he said as he brushed a stray lock of hair away from her face, now being drenched in tears of joy, Khoury never thought of her like that. Yeah he thought she was pretty but something about the way Andrew said it made it mean so much more.

"Last night was wonderful," sighed Lyra happily. "It was," agreed the blonde, "Truth be told I had a gut feeling you had developed feelings for me, but I figured it was only because I helped you." "Well partially that. Also I just felt drawn to you when we traveled in Johto. Something about you made me feel something I never felt with Khoury. I don't know what it is but it makes me feel complete."

"I'm glad I'm able to make such a beautiful lady feel that way," smirked Andrew.

"Who are you talking to Andrew?" asked Leaf, who had just popped out of her tent along with Dawn. Lyra had buried herself underneath the "covers" of the sleeping bag so the other two girls didn't see her.

Lyra nervously crawled out into view, blushing furiously as she spotted Leaf and Dawn, who simply smiled.

"Had a feeling you would join us," said Leaf. "I trust you Lyra, no need to worry," added Dawn as they walked over. Suddenly a chilly morning wind came in, causing all three girls to shiver. Dawn and Leaf wiggled their way into the sleeping bag, their bodies flanking Andrew's while Lyra laid on top, which made her blush heavily. Andrew looked at his Poketch and saw it was still very early. Setting the device down he wrapped his arms around the three girls and all four drifted back to sleep.

Andrew woke up two hours later to find just him in the sleeping bag. Figuring the girls had gotten up earlier he got up and retreated into the wilderness to change.

A few minutes later he walked back into the clearing to find all of his girls crowded around a blushing Lyra, it seemed that Leaf and Dawn had told the others what had transpired between the Johto native and their lover.

"Alright girls, that's enough," laughed Andrew. "Bah," scoffed Cynthia, "You're no fun" she pouted. "Oh really? Well how's this for fun?" he asked as he pulled the buxom blonde into a searing kiss so intense her knees began to shake. A full minute later he broke the kiss, leaving Cynthia crimson-faced and panting heavily. "Now be a good girl and you'll get more later," he whispered. "Okay sweetie, I'll be looking forward to our fun," she purred as she pecked her lover's lips.

"So Andrew," asked Giselle, "Is it true Lyra's our 'sister'?" "Does this answer your question love?" asked Andrew, and like with Cynthia he pulled Lyra into a passionate kiss. At the end Lyra was also panting heavily, her face just as red as Cynthia's. "Yes, Lyra has joined our little family."

Andrew was confused as all the girl stared at him, some with tears in their eyes. "What did I say?" he asked worriedly. "Y-You said w-we were a family," said Rosa as she buried her head into her lover's chest, the other girls following suit, some lightly sobbing tears of joy. Andrew simply smiled, "Well of course we are, I love all of you and you love me. Hell we may as well be married in all but name." This brought even more tears of happiness from the girls as one by one they kissed their boyfriend lovingly. "We love you so much," said Miette, her face drenched in tears of joy.

After a few minutes the girls had calmed down and welcomed Lyra into their group. Once they had eaten and broken camp the group continued their journey towards Mistralton City.

 **And I'll cut it there for Chapter 31. So Lyra has joined the harem. I got at least three more girls I know I want to put in, one of them has already been hinted at. If there is one you want added in, put a comment and I'll consider it.**

 **That's all I have to say, so I will A, B, C ya.**


	34. Chapter 32: Sky-high Smackdown

**Hey everyone, I'm back! Thank you everyone who has been reading so far! I plan on going back into previous chapters to make some edits, so keep an eye out for those. Lemon warning by the way, so don't say I didn't warn you. Song as well. I don't have much to say other than that, so let's get back to it.**

(3 Days Later, en route to Mistralton City)

As Andrew and his gang were walking down Route 7, they saw a large gray building on the side. "What is that place?" asked Candice, "It looks beautiful." Andrew looked solemnly at the structure. "That there is the Celestial Tower, it's like what we have with the Lost Tower back in Sinnoh. It's a burial ground for Pokemon, something I as a trainer find very depressing."

Andrew gained a sad look as the building reminded him his crew wouldn't be around forever, it almost made him want to cry. He was broken from his thoughts by Flareon nuzzling his cheek, spreading warmth throughout the boy's body. He took the fox off his shoulder and pulled him into a tight hug. "I love you buddy. I love you and the others now and forever. You guys are some of my best friends and I couldn't have asked for a better team," spoke Andrew as his tears drenched the fox's fur. Flareon paid no mind and continued to nuzzle his trainer's torso, purring loudly. The girls looked on, seeing their usually strong and upbeat boyfriend look so sad and vulnerable, as well as the reminder of their own teams' mortality brought them close to tears as well. One by one they walked over and embraced their lover, hoping to comfort him.

"T-Thanks girls," said the blonde as he wiped the tears from his eyes. "No need to worry Andrew," said Dawn, "You've always tried to be there for us, now it's our turn to be there for you."

After a few minutes everyone had calmed down. "I guess it's good to let it out every now and then, I feel a lot better," said Andrew, his upbeat and optimistic attitude coming back to him. The girls simply smiled, this was the side of him they had all fallen hopelessly in love with.

(Several hours later)

"Ahhh, Mistralton City," said Andrew, "air's not as fresh and clean as back home but it's pretty damn close." "You said it," said Lucas, "for such an urbanized area the air is very clean."

After walking into the Pokemon Center and reserving their rooms, Andrew was relaxing in his room when the video phone in his room began to ring, the desk illuminated by the setting sun.

" _Must be mom_ ," thought the blonde as he sat down in front of the video phone. He almost fell out of his chair when the video feed came up.

"P-P-Princess Salvia?," asked a bewildered Andrew. The bluenette on the other end simply giggled, "Good to see you too Sir Andrew." Andrew had been there when Salvia and Dawn swapped places. He had watched her perform and had to admit she was pretty good.

"H-How did you find me?" "Well I am royalty, so I have connections. Plus I was given your number when you became Champion of Sinnoh."

"Alright then, but why are you calling me? Is there something wrong?" "No, no, nothing like that. I've just been getting bored here. I watched you and Ash in the Sinnoh League and I was impressed by both of you. I followed your progress through all the regions, even your trip to Kalos. Why did you change your name anyway?" Andrew explained to the princess what had happened since they last met and she looked upset by the end, "So Sir Brock was a turncoat, I never would have guessed." "Neither did I Salvia, neither did I."

At that moment the door opened to reveal Dawn and Lyra. "Who are you talking to sweetie?" asked Dawn. Andrew simply grinned, "Look and see". "S-Salvia?" asked an astonished Dawn. "It's good to see you too Lady Dawn." "Who's this?" asked a confused Lyra.

"This Lyra is Princess Salvia, a princess in Sinnoh and a friend of mine and Dawn's." Lyra was stunned, "A princess? Are you sure Dawn didn't clone herself and put on a fancy dress?" Dawn, Andrew, and Salvia all laughed, "I know, they look so alike. Salvia and Dawn switched places for a day in Sinnoh before we met you and she was in a Contest. She put on a great performance and gifted Dawn her Togekiss."

"Oh stop it Sir Andrew," said a lightly blushing Salvia, "It wasn't that good." "Well it was good enough to win the Arrowroot Contest," retorted the blonde, "I thought it was great."

"So Sir Andrew, you're still traveling with Lady Dawn?" "More than that Salvia, we're together." "Y-You are?" "Yep," chirped the Twinleaf native, "I confessed to him three years ago and he's been wonderful," she said as she looked dreamily at her lover, hanging off his arm. As they got lost in each other's eyes, Salvia felt something, jealousy. " _Why do I feel jealous? I should be happy for Dawn, Sir Andrew is a wonderful person and I'm sure he'll make her happy. Wait did I say he was wonderful?"_ She snapped out of her thoughts and noticed a brown-haired girl in a red shirt and overalls. "And who's this?" asked the princess as she motioned to Lyra. "Princess, I'd like you to meet Lyra Kotone. She's from Johto and she's also my girlfriend." "We share him with a few other girls," said Lyra, "things have worked out incredibly so far."

"You certainly are something Sir Andrew," said Salvia, surprised that Lady Dawn was alright with this. "How many girls do you have?" "Hmm, let me think, thirteen if you include these two bombshells," said Andrew, his words causing Lyra and Dawn to blush heavily.

"Anyway Salvia, you called because you said you were bored?" said Andrew, aiming to get back on track. "Ah yes, I have been feeling restless recently, I want to see the world. My parents don't want me going out alone though, and my guards would attract too much attention and make the experience feel not genuine." "Hey Salvia I have an idea. I'm competing in the Unova League right now and when I'm done, I can swing by Sinnoh and maybe you could join us?" "You really mean it?" asked Salvia, her eyes sparkling with hope. "Absolutely your highness," smiled the blonde. "Thank you so much Sir Andrew! I'll arrange for you to talk with my parents once you return to Sinnoh."

"Not a problem Princess. A good ruler should be able to identify with their people, and a good way to do that is to see the world through their eyes." "My my Sir Andrew, you've become quite mature and wise too," giggled Salvia. "I'll take that as a complement Princess," deadpanned the blonde as Lyra and Dawn also giggled. After goodbyes were said Andrew hung up the phone.

"Can't believe the Princess wants to travel with us," said Andrew, barely believing the conversation he had just had. "The only way it could any more surreal would be if she joins our family." "That would be a bit strange," giggled Lyra, "one Dawn is enough." "What's that supposed to mean?" pouted the bluenette, "Alright you two settle down. One Dawn is enough, because if there were more than one, you wouldn't be unique," smiled the blonde. "D-Dork," stuttered a now blushing Dawn.

"So did you two come here for any reason?" asked Andrew. Dawn smiled while Lyra blushed furiously. "W-W-Well A-Andrew I-I..." Lyra decided actions would be better and simply lunged forward and captured Andrew into a searing kiss, knocking his cap off as she ran her fingers through his hair. Forcing his mouth open, she moaned lightly as she felt her tongue quickly be overpowered by his.

When the two broke Lyra looked at the blonde, her eyes hazy with lust. "Andrew," she whispered, "I... I need you. I need you to let me show you how much I love you."

With that she captured Andrew into another passionate kiss, but felt him break away seconds later. "D-Do y-you not w-want me?" she asked, her heart beginning to break as tears appeared in her eyes.

"No, it's nothing like that angel, I was just a bit surprised. Plus, if we are doing this we're going to do it right." In one swift motion he picked Lyra up and brought her over to the bed. "What about you?" he asked as he looked at Dawn, who simply giggled. "What do you think?" she purred as she squished his arm between her breasts, her eyes also cloudy with lust. Andrew simply smirked, "Do you mind waiting a bit or do you want it now?"

"I can wait, let Lyra have her turn first. Make it special, it's her first."

Andrew looked over at Lyra who was now laying on the bed, looking away shyly, "S-She's right, i-it's my f-first. I was going to give it to Khoury but something didn't feel right. But now I know why, I was saving it for you." Andrew simply smiled as he removed his jacket and crawled onto the bed on top of Lyra, while Dawn sat at the foot of the bed and watched.

 **Lemon begin**

"P-Please be gentle," she asked nervously. Andrew simply smiled, "I'll always be gentle with you Lyra, I love you and hate seeing you hurt." Removing her hat and dropping it on the floor, Andrew gently crushed his lips against hers as he began to remove her overalls. After her overalls came her denim shorts, revealing a white pair of panties.

Lyra bit her lip as she watched Andrew remove his white shirt, revealing his muscular chest. As he removed his jeans, her mind began to race, wondering what lay underneath his black boxers. She was pulled from her thoughts as she felt her red shirt come off to reveal her white bra. "Wow" breathed Andrew as he gazed at the almost-naked Lyra. "Wow what?" asked an increasingly nervous Lyra. "You're so beautiful," he whispered as he drank in Lyra's deceptively curvy body, making the Johto girl blush. She let out a whimper as he began peppering her neck and jawline with kisses, running his hands along her sides, causing small jolts of pleasure to race through her. Sitting her up he reached behind her and grasped the hooks of her bra. "May I?" Lyra took a deep breath and nodded. As he unhooked the piece of clothing, his eyes widened as he watched her deceptively large breasts come free. " _How the hell does she hide these things?_ " he wondered as he gazed hungrily at her D-cups.

Lyra gasped as Andrew took the soft orbs of flesh into his hands and began squeezing them. She let out a soft moan as he proceeded to latch his mouth on her right nipple and began to suck, using his left hand to tend to her free breast. Within seconds she was squirming in pleasure and letting out whimpers as she felt her lower regions get slick.

As Andrew came up for her he began to kiss his way down to her panties, which now had a noticeable wet spot on them. He gently hooked his fingers around the sides to reveal Lyra's maidenhood, glistening in the fading light.

"L-Like what y-you see?" asked Lyra, half rhetorically, half nervously. All she got was Andrew ducking out of her view and wrapping his arms around her legs. Seconds later Lyra let out a squeal as Andrew began licking her outer folds and her clit. She tried desperately to buck her hips but the Sinnoh native's strong arms kept them firmly planted to the bed. She let out another squeal as she felt his tongue work its way into her slit. Lyra was feeling a pressure well up inside her, she knew what it meant, Andrew wasn't the first to play with her like this, Khoury had beaten him to it, but he had never done something this intense, or use his mouth.

"I-I-I'm gonna..." was all she was able to get out before her body was wracked by the most powerful orgasm she had had in a long time, wrapping her legs around Andrew's neck as he greedily lapped up her juices. "How was that?" smirked the blonde as he crawled up to her face. All Lyra could do was look at Andrew, red-faced and panting heavily, her mind too overloaded with pleasure to say anything.

A minute later Lyra had caught her breath and sat up. "C-Could I um, y'know" she said as she looked at her love's boxers. "If that's what you want. Is it the first time you've done that?" She shook her head and looked away embarrassed but was brought back by Andrew's hand. "It's okay Lyra, I'm not mad," he said as he smiled softly, "I don't love you any less because of that."

She lunged at Andrew and hugged him tightly, lightly sobbing. The boy simply smiled and stroked her hair, he should have known she would be a bit emotional since she had spent so long believing Khoury would be the one doing this.

After she had gotten a hold of her self she trailed her way down Andrew's torso, dragging her hardened nipples across his skin, kissing her way down to his boxers. She looked at the tent being pitched and was impressed. Her eyes widened as she pulled back the boxers and her love's 9 inch member sprung free, " _No wonder Roxie looked so satisfied. Khoury was only 6 inches"_

"S-So big," she breathed, earning a laugh from Andrew, "Like what you see?"

Lyra simply responded by grabbing his rod and pumping up and down. After a while and hearing pleasured grunts from Andrew Lyra began to lower her head onto the steel-hard shaft, eventually reaching the base through sheer willpower. She suddenly heard Dawn whisper into her ear, "Swirl around your tongue, that drives him nuts." Lyra did as the bluenette said and began swirling her tongue around his member. She was rewarded by a groan from the blonde, "Shit that's good" he moaned.

After about a minute of bobbing up and down and swirling her tongue Lyra felt the tip of Andrew's tool expand. "L-Lyra, I'm g-gonna...", but the brunette paid no notice and pumped away, leaving only the head in her mouth. Seconds later Andrew let out a low growl as he began to fire. Lyra moaned as she felt his hot seed drench the inside of her mouth and pumped several more times to get it all out of him.

"Lyra," breathed the male, "that was amazing.", causing the brunette to blush.

Once he had caught his breath Lyra spoke, "I-I'm ready."

Andrew nodded and laid her down gently, kissing her lovingly as he lined himself up. As she felt the head split apart her petals she began to feel nervous. Andrew saw this and held her hand, "You can squeeze my hand all you want. If it hurts tell me to stop and I will."

"Andrew, I want this, I'm your's. Take me." she said as he reached her barrier. He pulled back and, with a powerful thrust, broke through her barrier and fully sheathed himself into her. Tears poured out of Lyra's eyes as she dug her nails into Andrew's broad back, squeezing his hand as hard as she could. The pained whimpers she let out broke Andrew's heart, he felt like he had broken his promise to never hurt her. He gently crushed his lips against her's and gently caressed her sides, hoping to draw away from the pain.

After a few seconds the pain had subsided. "You can move now," she said. Andrew did so but kept his eyes locked on Lyra's face to watch for any signs she was in pain. As Andrew reached a steady rhythm Lyra wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his back. She moaned loudly as she felt Andrew's hot and hard shaft slam into her core. Within seconds Lyra screamed as she felt her second orgasm wash over her. Once she had come down she realized she was on top now, but her lover was still in control. She let out a squeal as Andrew thrust upwards, taking her to new heights of pleasure as he hit new nerves. Andrew was thrusting in and out like a jackhammer, and Lyra fell forward onto his torso, her mind fried with pleasure.

"So good" breathed the blonde as he pounded away. Minutes later Lyra was an absolute wreck, her face contorted in ecstasy and her body unresponsive as her brain was bombarded with pleasure. "Lyra, I'm gonna..." "No need to worry, she's protected," chirped Dawn from the other side of the bed, who lay naked as well, her fingers trying to sate her eager slit for now.

With that information Andrew doubled his pace, slamming seconds later as deep as he could to deliver his payload. The brunette could take no more and by the time Andrew had come down from his high he saw she was passed out. "You think I was too hard on her?" asked Andrew. "Nope," chirped Dawn, "now come over here and give me some love big boy," she purred.

Needing no further encouragement Andrew pulled Dawn into a kiss, but unlike with Lyra this was more primal and passionate. "S-So big" she cooed as her blonde-haired lover gently split apart her petals, not stopping until he had hilted himself into the bluenette. Seconds later Dawn began moaning as she felt him piston in and out, slowly picking up the pace. "F-Faster!" she squealed, which Andrew was more than happy to oblige. "N-NO!" she screamed as he latched onto her bouncing breasts and rubbed her clit, "I-I'm gonna lose my mind!", but her lover ignored her and kept up his assault.

Using what strength she had Dawn grabbed a pillow and let out a pleasure-filled shriek as she felt a powerful orgasm wash over her, Andrew slowly thrusting to keep her high going as long as possible. "Hope your ready for more," he whispered. "C'mon big boy," she purred, "Show me what you can do." The blonde smirked, "Challenge accepted my sapphire." he said as he began his thrusting anew.

"S-So deep," purred the bluenette. Within a minute he was hammering away at her core, casting Dawn into the throes of pure ecstasy, unable to say much. After a few minutes both were feeling a familiar pressure building within them. Capturing Dawn's lips with his own Andrew grunted as he proceeded to climax, Dawn moaning loudly into the kiss as she followed.

 **Lemon end**

Rolling off of his blue-haired girlfriend Andrew collapsed onto the bed, panting. Lyra had regained consciousness and the two girls snuggled up to their lover. "I love you," whispered Lyra. "I love you... too, I... love you... so much," panted Dawn. "I love both of you, more than you'll ever know," whispered Andrew as he pulled the covers over them and the three lovers let sleep claim them.

(The next day)

Andrew's eyes flickered open as he looked down to see Dawn and Lyra resting their heads on his chest. He smiled as he watched them sleep peacefully, " _What did I ever do to deserve such wonderful ladies?_ " He was pulled from his thoughts when he heard Dawn moving about, "N-No it's okay sweetie... we can go... to the movies... mom can watch the kids." _"Guess Roxie wasn't the only one with the future on her mind_ " mused the blonde as he felt Lyra move as well, "Y-Yes Andrew... I would... love to... marry you." He couldn't help but smile, " _She'd look stunning in a wedding dress_." As the two girls woke up, they blushed furiously as they saw Andrew smiling at them, remembering their dreams.

"Enjoy your dreams you two?" he asked jokingly. "S-Shut up" stammered Dawn, earning a laugh from Andrew. "Y'know you too, Roxie had a similar dream. Very similar reaction as well." he said, chuckling. "J-Jerk," mumbled Lyra as she buried her head into his chest to hide her flushed cheeks.

"Can I tell you two something?" he asked, causing the two females to look at him curiously. "When I heard you speaking, I couldn't help but smile. This is a crazy and fun adventure we're on right now. But I just know my next adventure, being a husband and a father, is gonna be even better, and I'd love nothing more than to have you two as well as the other girls by my side."

Lyra and Dawn both had tears in their eyes, Andrew was fully committed to them. "We love you Andrew Townsend," they chorused as they kissed his cheeks. "And I love you, Lyra Kotone and Dawn Berlitz."

After showering and getting dressed they met the others. "Had fun you three?" teased Roxanne and Giselle, their room was right next to Andrew's. Andrew, Dawn, and Lyra all blushed furiously as the girls dragged Lyra off to discuss what had happened.

By the time they left the Center, Andrew's face was redder than Lucas' hat, as were Dawn's and Lyra's, breakfast had been filled with the group teasing the three over their little romp.

As they walked over to the Gym they saw a plane come in for a landing. Elesa let out a squeal, "That was Skyla's plane!", the red-head was like a sister to Elesa, the model always had fun when she visited, and in more ways than one, something she had told her lover. "No funny business Elesa," he teased, causing the model to blush furiously, while the others looked confused. Elesa blushed even more when he whispered into her ear, "At least for now."

As they walked into the massive hanger that was the Mistralton Gym, they spotted Skyla exiting her plane. "Flying is so fun!" exclaimed the red-head as she pulled off her helmet, letting her hair fall down past her shoulders. Andrew couldn't help but ogle her slightly, she was about as tall as Giselle, her chest was easily the size of Leaf's, and her body had filled out wonderfully.

He was pulled from his thoughts as he heard Skyla speak, "Elesa? Roxie?" With a deafening squeal the two raced over and embraced the pilot. "Where have you two been? I missed you guys!" Skyla exclaimed. Elesa and Roxie both grinned, "We've been traveling with our boyfriend, we share him." "Well then, who's the lucky guy?" "Hey Skyla," said Andrew as he walked up. "That lucky guy would be me," he said as Elesa and Roxie hung off his arms. "Well I'll be," said Skyla, "Elesa I thought you'd go for Ash." "Well he is cute and that Pikachu of his is absolutely adorable, but there's something about Andrew I'm absolutely addicted to. I've fallen hopelessly in love with him." Roxie nodded in agreement. "Well who are these guys?" she asked as she motioned to the rest of the group.

After introductions Skyla seemed surprised that so many girls were in love with the same guy. But deep down, she knew it all too well, Andrew wasn't the only one being shared, she was sharing someone herself, a certain trainer with black hair and a small electric type as his starter.

"Well Skyla, I'm here because I challenge you to a battle!" he said excitedly, pointing to the pilot. "And refuse a Champion? You're on!"

"This three on three battle between Andrew and Skyla will now commence."

"Unfezant come on out!" "Staraptor seek and destroy!" Up in the stands Rosa had let out her Swanna to watch. The swan's eyes immediately went heart-shaped as she saw Staraptor emerge from his Pokeball with a menacing screech, earning a giggle from Rosa.

"I'm always blown away by your shiny Staraptor Andrew, such a combination of power and majesty." The Predator Pokemon stood proudly while Andrew laughed, "Alright Skyla, his head will be too big for him to fly if you keep saying things like that."

"Alright Staraptor take flight!" yelled Andrew. With a resounding whoosh, the massive hawk was soaring high above, waiting for his next orders. "Unfezant follow him with **Acrobatics**!" The gray bird took off as well, spinning gracefully as he locked in on his opponent.

"Throw him off with **Heat Wave**!" yelled Andrew. Staraptor gave a powerful flap of his wings, sending a scorching hot wind towards Unfezant. "Dive!" cried Skyla, causing Unfezant to sharply dive, dodging the scorching gale. " **Aerial Ace**!" yelled Skyla as Unfezant streaked towards Staraptor. **"Takedown!** " roared Andrew as Staraptor gave a mighty screech and hurtled towards Unfezant, the ensuing collision causing a small explosion. After a second, Starpator emerged with Unfezant in hot pursuit. "Staraptor use **Tailwind** to gain some ground!" The massive hawk nodded and kicked up a mighty wind, causing him to pull away from Unfezant. " **Hyper Beam**!" yelled the blonde as Staraptor turned around and fired an orange beam of energy, scoring a direct hit against Unfezant.

As the unconscious Pokemon fell to earth, Staraptor swooped in and gently grasped Unfezant in his talons, bringing him in front of Skyla, who looked at the hawk appreciatively. As Staraptor flew back to his master, he was set upon by Rosa's Swanna, who began nuzzling the shiny Pokemon affectionately, causing the girls to coo at the sight.

"Swanna let's fly!" "Xatu take to the skies!" "Swanna versus Xatu begin!"

"Swanna use **Bubble Beam**!" "Xatu dodge and use **Psychic**!" As the bubbles approached the green bird, he shot upwards and fired a rainbow-colored beam, hitting Swanna, who yelped in pain.

"Swanna after him! Use **Aerial Ace**!" Swanna glowed white and shot upwards, charging towards the shiny Psychic type. Although Xatu was fast, Swanna was faster, and she crashed into Xatu, who dived down and landed in front of his trainer. " **Sky Attack**!" yelled Skyla, seeing her chance. "Xatu on my command!" As Swanna neared, Andrew barked out his orders, " **Synchronoise**!" "Swanna get out of there!" cried Skyla frantically, but it was too late. Xatu fired a green shockwave that hit Swanna, and since she shared a type with Xatu, it did double damage and she crashed into the ground, swirls in her eyes.

"Swanna is unable to battle." "Quite the attack Andrew, you got some powerful fliers." "You should see Deathclaw, she's a one-Pokemon wrecking crew." "I bet Iris will flip," giggled Skyla as she imagined Ash's former companion's reaction at seeing Andrew's faithful dragon.

"Swoobat let's make some noise!" yelled Skyla as she called out her bat Pokemon. "Alright Skyla, time to meet one of my newer Pokemon. Ptra, time to crank up the heat!" With a loud screech the flaming bird appeared, gracefully landing on his master's shoulder.

"WOW! THAT POKEMON LOOKS SOOO COOL!" squealed Skyla. "This is Ptra," said Andrew as he rubbed the bird's head affectionately, "He's a Talonflame from Kalos." "Well I know where I'm going next time I get a vacation." "Oh he's not the only new flier I got. I'll show you after the battle." Andrew laughed as he saw stars form in Skyla's eyes, she was the Gardenia of Flying-types.

"Swoobat take to the skies!" yelled Skyla. With a squeak the bat flew upwards. "You too Ptra, show them your speed." The flaming bird grinned and with blistering speed soared to the hanger's ceiling. Skyla's jaw dropped at the sheer speed of this Pokemon, there was no way Swoobat could even hope to keep up with that. "Think that's fast, check this out. Ptra use **Tailwind**! Let's show Skyla how fast you can go!" Again the bird grinned as he whipped up a wind and shot around the hanger. "Now use **Quick Attack**!" A split second later a boom reverberated throughout the hanger and seconds later Swoobat had been hurled into the wall.

"D-D-Did Talonflame just break the sound barrier?" asked a dumbstruck Skyla. "He sure did" grinned the blonde, "He's an absolute speed demon, I bet he could beat your fastest jet in a race." Shaking her head Skyla pulled herself together, weighing her options. "Swoobat use **Future Sight**!" Swoobat glowed white, but neither Andrew nor Ptra seemed fazed, almost as if they welcomed it. "Ptra, finish this with **Convocation of Fire**!"

Skyla watched dumbstruck as Ptra once again broke the sound barrier, this time wreathed in searing fire, and slammed into Swoobat, again hurling him into a wall, this time with swirls in his eyes.

"Swoobat is unable to battle. Talonflame and Andrew win!" Ptra let out a triumphant screech as he landed on Andrew's shoulder, nuzzling his trainer happily as the blonde stroked the bird's soft feathers.

"That was insane Andrew, I've never seen a flying type go so fast. And that final move looked so cool! You have to teach me it!" "You'll need a Talonflame first, or a flier that can know **Giga Impact** and **Flame Charge**."

"So Andrew, you said you had other fliers?" asked the redhead hopefully. Her eyes widened as he pulled out two strange Pokeballs. "Come on out guys!" Skyla gazed in awe at Deathclaw, who was dripping power, thanking Arceus she did not have to face such a powerhouse. Her jaw dropped when she saw a Latios, Reshiram, and the three birds of Kanto, Latios, Reshiram and Articuno standing next to Andrew, Zapdos next to Lucas, and Moltres next to Barry.

"Wow..." she breathed as she gazed at each of the majestic Pokemon. Latios was the most playful of the group, happily waving at her and laughing as he soared through the hanger.

"Are these... your's Andrew?" "Technically all four are mine, but I've gifted Lucas Zapdos and Barry Moltres."

Once they were done Skyla spoke up, "Hey Andrew, where you guys headed next?" "I was thinking Icirrus City. "How about I give you guys a lift?" "You mean it?" The red-head nodded and was promptly hugged by the blonde, "Thanks Skyla!"

As they walked towards the plane Elesa and Roxie went next to Skyla, "Y'know Skyla," said the model, "If you feel that way about Andrew I wouldn't mind sharing with you, even if it's just for a night." Skyla shook her head, "I'll pass Elesa. He's cute, but my heart belongs to someone else. Andrew's not the only one being shared." "C'mon Skyla," said Roxie, "Spill it. Who is it?"

The red-head blushed heavily, "I-It's A-Ash." Elesa and Roxie were surprised, the raven-haired boy from Pallet Town was also being shared between several females. "Who else is sharing him?"

"W-well, there's these girls from Hoenn named May and Flannery, there's a Frontier Brain from Kanto named Anabel, another one from Kanto named Daisy, I think her last name is Oak, a Performer from Kalos named Serena, a girl named Melody from the Orange Islands, a gym leader from Kanto names Sabrina, and three girls from a region called Alola named Lillie, Mallow, and Lana. We've all become great friends and they're like sisters to me. Ash makes sure to visit us when he can, and he loves all of us."

"Well we're happy for you Skyla," said Roxie, "Ash is a great guy, I'm sure he'll make you happy." "He has, I love him so much and I'm so happy when he visits," beamed the red-head, earning a smile from Elesa and Roxie as the three caught up with the rest.

As Andrew and the others sat down in the plane, Skyla strapped herself in the cockpit and taxied down the runway. Andrew and the others watched as the runway raced by and they slowly took off. After a while, Skyla heard music coming from the cabin. Curious, she put on the autopilot and went back to see Andrew and Roxie playing the guitar, everyone crowded around the duet. ( _Song is "Jet Airliner" by The Steve Miller Band, slight edits to make it more universe-friendly, as with the other songs, recommend going to the Wattpad version for this part_ )

As the two put away their instruments and gave each other a peck on the lips, Andrew noticed Skyla, astonished. "Enjoy the show Skyla?" he asked, grinning. "That was so cool," she managed to get out. "I agree," said Roxie, "that was so fun! We have to do more duets!"

Retreating back to the cockpit Skyla continued to steer the plane to Icirrus City.

(1 hour later)

"Ahh, it was nice to not have to walk." said Andrew as he stretched his legs, Flareon and Cincinno both nodding in agreement.

"Andrew, what are those?" asked Leaf nervously as she pointed at a collection of purple bug-like creatures, the brunette hiding behind her lover.

"Well I'll be damned," said Andrew, "Ash told me about these guys. They're called Genesect. They were an extinct type of Pokemon, brought back to life a couple years ago by Team Plasma, who attempted to turn them into living weapons, hence the massive cannon on their back. Ash told me that he and his Unova friends ran into a group of these guys in New Tork City, eventually finding them a new home." Skyla's heart fluttered upon hearing her love's accomplishment, he never ceased to amaze her.

"So what brings you guys here?" asked the blonde. " _Father has sent us to aid you. Our leader also believes we should try to reintegrate back into society and begin working with humans._ "

Smiling, the Sinnoh native turned around to the group and pulled out a bunch of Cherish Balls, "So who wants one?"

"Uh, yeah!" said Roxie, "Professor Rowan's gonna have a field day with this," said Lucas, "Professor Juniper's going to love this," said Bianca. "Dad's gonna flip when he sees I have two legendaries," said Barry. "Such a Pokemon would make an interesting addition to my Performances," said Miette, with Dawn voicing similar thoughts. "Studying one seems like it would be so fun!" said Cynthia. "Wait until the folks back in Pallet see this," said Leaf. One by one everyone grabbed a Cherish Ball and selected a Genesect. Surprisingly, there were several more Genesect. " _Wonder why there's more. More companions? More girls? Well I'm pretty sure Hilda's fallen for me."_ thought the blonde as he pulled out several more Cherish Balls, "You guys come on in, you're with us, you can go meet my other Pokemon back at Professor Juniper's Ranch." The remaining Genesect nodded and were promptly captured.

"Hey Skyla, wanna come watch me battle?" "I'll pass Andrew, I gotta get back. Thanks for the Genesect though." "Don't sweat it Skyla, and if you're in Sinnoh, give me a shout."

As they watched Skyla take off, the gang headed on their way to the gym to face Brycen.

 **And that's that for this Chapter. So once Unova is finished, Andrew's going to swing by Sinnoh and see if he can convince Salvia's parents to let her travel with him so she can see the world. I'm still debating on whether or not to add Salvia to the harem, but I am leaning towards "yes". And yes, Andrew's not the only one with a harem; everyone's favorite trainer has one of his own: May, Flannery, Serena, Anabel, Skyla, Lana, Lillie, Mallow, Melody, Daisy Oak, and Sabrina.**

 **I got nothing else to say, so I will A, B, C ya.**


	35. Chapter 33: A Frigid Fight

**Hey everyone, it's me again! Sorry I've been keeping you guys waiting, I've just been a bit busy recently. But I'm back and I got another chapter for you guys. Thanks for the views and a big thank you if you have favorited/followed this story. I don't have anything else to say, so let's get back to it.**

 **Fennel (23)**

(30 minutes later)

Andrew opened the door to the Icirrus City Gym and was greeted by a blast of cold air.

"S-S-So c-c-cold," stuttered Leaf, her teeth chattering. "I don't know what you're talking about," said Candice, feeling right at home. "Well you've lived your whole life in the cold, I've spent most of mine in warm Kanto," huffed Leaf. "Alright you two, settle down," said Andrew as he handed his jacket to Leaf, who instantly felt much warmer.

Suddenly the lights dimmed. Seconds later a nearby hallway was illuminated with a bright light, with smoke flowing out of the floor. Seconds later Brycen burst out of the cloud of smoke, followed by an explosion of confetti.

"What did I just watch?" asked Cheryl, confused. "And I thought Roserade liked to make an entrance," muttered Andrew, sweatdropping.

"Oh come on!" said an exasperated Brycen, "Nothing? Whatever," he huffed, clearly expecting a different reaction.

"Roxie? Elesa? What are you two doing here?" "Hey Brycen!" the two females chirped, "We're traveling with our boyfriend." they said as they each grabbed one of Andrew's arms, giving the boy a peck on the cheek. "WHAT!" Brycen said, the surprise evident in his voice, "Wait a minute, Cynthia Shirona? What is a trainer of your skill doing here?" The buxom blonde simply giggled and embraced Andrew from behind, "Same as Elesa and Roxie, traveling with my boyfriend."she said as she kissed her lover's cheek. Brycen almost fainted, "Lucky" he muttered as he walked over to the battlefield.

"This four on four battle between Brycen and Andrew will now commence."

"Vanilluxe, come on out!" "Bisharp front and center!"

"Since you're the challenger Andrew, you can go first." "You'll regret that Brycen. Bisharp, get in close and use **Metal Claw**!" "Vanilluxe slow him down with **Icy Wind**!"

As Bisharp skated along, Vanilluxe breathed in and unleashed a bone-chilling wind at the Steel type. Bisharp skillfully dodged the attack however and swung his arm, hitting Vanilluxe for good damage. "How clever of you Andrew, using the ice to speed yourself up." "Little trick I learned," said the blonde, winking at Candice, causing the Ice specialist to blush as she put a hand over her pounding heart.

"It's going to take more than that to beat me though! Vanilluxe use **Icicle Spear**!" "Slice through with **Iron Head**!" As the massive icicle hurtled towards Bisharp, the Steel type lowered his head and charged, the blade on his head slicing through the icicle effortlessly. " **Acid Armor**!" yelled Brycen. Just as Bisharp was about to ram into the ice type, Vanilluxe melted away, causing Bisharp to slip on the puddle and crash headfirst into a pillar of ice

However, all was not as it seemed; as Bisharp went to move away, he realized he couldn't, his blade was stuck. As he frantically tried to remove himself, Brycen sized the opportunity. "Vanilluxe use **Sheer Cold**!" "Bisharp get out of there!" Andrew yelled frantically. Fortunately, Bisharp was able to remove himself with a momentous push and quickly dodged the blast of icy wind, though his arm was caught in the blast and coated in ice.

Slamming his arm on the ground, Bisharp freed it from its icy prison and glared angrily at Vanilluxe. "Not bad Brycen, but now you've done it; Bisharp use **Brick Break**!" With a grin, the steel type skated quickly over to Vanilluxe, his arm glowing white. "Vanilluxe use **Blizzard**!" But before Vanilluxe could attack, he was slammed by Bisharp's arm and sent hurtling into a pillar of ice. Wanting revenge, Bisharp quickly fired a **Dark Pulse** at the stuck Pokemon, knocking him out.

"Vanilluxe is unable to battle." "Cryogonal let's put on a show!"

"Rampardos lead the charge to victory!" yelled Andrew as his faithful Rock type appeared, cracking the ice as she stamped her foot in challenge.

"Rampardos use **Zen Headbutt**!" The Head Butt Pokemon nodded and charged her opponent, her head glowing pink with Psychic energy. "Cryogonal use **Avalanche**!" "Rampardos use **Dragon Tail** to stop them!"

As the shards of ice raced towards Rampardos, she swung her tail, now coated in purple energy, and effortlessly smashed through the ice, gliding as she went from being carried by the momentum of **Zen Headbutt**. "Now use **Flamethrower**!" yelled Andrew as Rampardos opened her mouth to fire a point blank jet of fire, a screech echoing from Cryogonal as the super effective attack hit. It all seemed to have been one fluid motion; Brycen was blown away by how gracefully the hulking Rock type had pulled off her trainer's orders, while Dawn's mind was racing with thoughts of how she could implement such maneuvers into her contests.

"Great job girl," praised the Sandgem native, "let's keep it up! Use **Take Down**!" "Cryogonal dodge!" As the ice type flawlessly dodged the attack, Andrew grinned, Brycen had taken the bait. "Rampardos use **Outrage** now!" he yelled. Suddenly Rampardos' eyes went red and she was wreathed in purple energy. With a deafening roar that caused the icicles hanging from the ceiling to shake, Rampardos swung her tail, slamming into Cryogonal and sending him skyward. As he came down he was rammed by a powerful headbutt, catapulting him into a wall.

As Rampardos calmed down, it was revealed that Cryogonal was down for the count. Brycen returned his downed Ice type, stunned by the ferocity of the Rock type. "Cloyster show them your strength!" yelled Brycen as the Bivalve Pokemon appeared, grinning menacingly at Rampardos, who snorted in challenge.

"Think you can keep going girl?" asked Andrew, to which Rampardos nodded. "Well alright then. Rampardos use **Headbutt**!" " **Iron Defense**!" yelled Brycen. "Rampardos hit the brakes!" yelled Andrew, but it was too late. Rampardos rammed headlong into Cloyster, who had closed his iron-hard shell, causing Andrew to wince, _"That's gotta hurt_ ". Rampardos stumbled around the battlefield, disoriented by the impact. " **Hydro Pump**!" yelled Brycen. Andrew could only watch as Rampardos was slammed by a jet of water, knocking her out.

"Good job girl, you did well," he said softly as he returned his downed Rock type. "Alright Hitmonchan, let's bring the pain!" shouted Andrew as his shiny fighting type appeared.

"Cloyster use **Water Pulse**!" "Hitmonchan dodge and crack that shell wide open with **Mach Punch**!" As the fighting type dodged, he rocketed towards Cloyster, his fist connecting with a resounding crunch as fragments of the shell fell off.

"Retaliate with **Poison Jab**!" " **High Jump Kick**!" As Cloyster charged Hitmonchan, his horn glowing purple, the fighting type leaped upwards and brought his foot crashing down onto the ice type, who subsequently crashed into the ground, swirls in his eyes.

"Cloyster is unable to battle. Gym leader bring out your final Pokemon." "Beartic show them your strength!" "Alright Tyranitar you're up!" The two Pokemon growled at each other as they sized each other up.

"Alright Tyranitar let's kick this off with **Fire Punch**!" "Counter with **Brick Break**!" "Tyranitar now!" yelled Andrew. The green Pokemon grinned and slammed his fist into the ice, causing a wave of fire to radiate out. Beartic roared in pain as the flames reached him, singing his fur and causing him to stop.

"Tyranitar use **Hyper Beam**!" With a grin, the hulking green Pokemon opened his mouth and fired a beam of orange energy at point blank range, sending Beartic flying back. Seeing Beartic get up unsteadily caused Brycen to realize Beartic was on his last legs. "Beartic use **Sheer Cold**!" " **Flamethrower** full power!" roared the blonde as he pointed at the bear. As the two attacks met, **Sheer Cold** seemed to win at first. "C'mon Tyranitar, I believe in you! Give it all you got!" Spurred on by his master's words, Tyranitar redoubled his efforts and put everything he had into his fiery attack. Soon **Flamethrower** won out and enveloped Beartic in scorching flames.

As the smoke cleared, Tyranitar was panting heavily and Beartic was on his stomach, swirls in his eyes. "Beartic is unable to battle, Andrew and Tyranitar win!"

"Great job buddy," said Andrew as he patted the green Pokemon's side. The exhausted Rock type gave a weak smile and a shaky thumbs up, happily scarfing down an Oran Berry thrown to him by Andrew.

"Well Andrew that was certainly fun," said Brycen as he walked up to the blonde. "Sure was Brycen, that Beartic's got some power behind him if he can go toe-to-toe with Tyranitar like that."

"Thanks, now be sure to come back some time. I haven't had fun like that in a while."

"Sure thing Brycen, I'll be sure to drop by," said the Sinnoh native as he and the others left, while Brycen ran off, an idea for a new film suddenly coming to him.

(Outside the Gym)

"So where to next?" asked Georgia. "Next up is Striaton City," grinned Andrew. "Wonder what Fennel's been getting up to," he said out loud. "Awwwww," teased Cynthia, "Does someone have a crush?" Everyone giggled as Andrew's face went bright red, "S-S-Shut it C-Cynth," he stammered. "Awww, it's okay," continued the former Champion as she squished her lover's face in between her breasts. "Sorry sweetie," she whispered, "It's just so fun to tease you, you're just so adorable when you get flustered like this." "I-It's okay Cynthia," came the muffled reply, "It makes you happy, so I can put up with it." "Thanks sweetie! You're the best!" she squealed as she pulled him into a kiss.

"I'll thank you properly later," she whispered, squishing her ample chest against Andrew's torso.

(4 Days Later, Striaton City)

Andrew and the gang reached the Pokemon Center just as the sun began to set and reserved their rooms. As he emerged from the shower he spotted the lamp on. A bulge immediately formed in his towel as he saw Cynthia in a black negligee that seemed one size too small, her breasts spilling out of the sides, sitting on his bed. Spotting the protrusion the busty blonde giggled as she walked over to her lover, making sure to put a sway in her hips.

"I did say I would thank you properly," she purred as she traced circles into the Sandgem native's chest. "That you did Cynth," smirked the boy as he gave her rear a smack, earning a pleasured yelp from the former Champion. "Naughty boy," she purred as she walked back to the bed with a sway in her hips.

"Well c'mon big boy," she purred, her voice dripping with lust as she gave her lover a seductive look and batting her lashes, "Come over here so I can thank you."

With a smirk Andrew disrobed and walked over to the bed, Cynthia biting her lip as she saw her prize. Within minutes the room was filled with moans and shrieks of pure pleasure.

(The next day)

Andrew woke up and smiled as he found himself staring at Cynthia's sleeping face. "I-It's okay honey," she mumbled, "I can... eat ice cream... it won't hurt the baby." Andrew simply smiled as he stroked her long soft hair. " _Why is she so perfect?"_ he wondered, " _Why are all of my girls so damn perfect?"_

A few minutes later Cynthia woke up, Andrew smiling as he saw her beautiful gray eyes. "Mmmm, morning sweetie," she mumbled sleepily. "Mornin' Cynth, enjoy your dream?" he asked with a chuckle. "Y-You heard that?" asked Cynthia, her face a dark shade of red. Andrew nodded while Cynthia buried her head into his chest, "J-Jerk" she stammered.

"Oh c'mon Cynth," laughed Andrew as he stroked her hair, "Dawn, Roxie, and Lyra all had similar dreams. And you know what I told them?"

W-What did you tell them?" asked Cynthia, expecting further teasing. "I told them that such a future would be wonderful. Settling down and starting a family with all of you would be my greatest adventure." Cynthia was crying tears of joy, he wanted a family as badly as she did. "I-It would be wonderful. I'll be so happy when I become your wife." "Cynthia Townsend huh? Nice ring to it." "Say it again" she muttered. "What? Cynthia Townsend?" Cynthia let out a happy sigh, "Yeah, that."

"Once this is all over, I'm going to be your husband Cynthia. Though you'll have to share me with the others," said the boy softly. "I'm perfectly fine with that," chirped the former Champion, "As long as I'm by your side, I don't care if I have to share you." "In that case I'll always be by your side Cynth, I'll never leave you. I'll never leave any of you. I love you Cynthia Shirona," said the Sandgem native as he kissed Cynthia's forehead.

After a few minutes of laying there, the two lovers simply enjoying each other's presence, Cynthia got up. She giggled as she watched Andrew's eyes widen as he drank in her naked body. "Like what you see?" she teased. "I love it," he breathed, "You would have been a fantastic model." "Flatterer," retorted the busty blonde as Andrew stood up. He suppressed a laugh as he saw Cynthia bite her lip and drink in her lover's body as she rubbed her thighs together. Walking up to her he leaned in, "I'm taking a shower, feel free to join me if you want a replay of last night," he whispered, nibbling on her earlobe as he left.

Before he could enter though, he was stopped. He turned around to see Cynthia staring at him, her eyes hazy with lust. "The shower can wait," she said with a needy look as she grinded her pelvis against Andrew's thigh. "I _need_ you right now or I am going to go crazy," she said, her voice filled with lust.

"How can I say no to such a beautiful woman?" said Andrew with a smirk as he laid Cynthia on the bed and went to work.

(1 hour later)

After showering the two emerged from their room, Cynthia looking incredibly satisfied. "Enjoyed your quickie?" teased Giselle, causing both blondes to blush furiously, Andrew sweatdropping as Cynthia was dragged off by the girls.

Once breakfast was done, the gang set out. "So Andrew," asked Rosa, her voice filled with mischief, "Wanna battle the triplets first or should we go visit your crush?" The brunette giggled as her boyfriend's face went red. "Well that question has been answered," giggled Maylene as Rosa led them to Fennel's lab. Andrew rolled his eyes as he saw the girls trail behind and whisper among themselves, they were clearly plotting something.

Fennel was sitting in her lab with her Musharna when she heard the door open. "Andrew Townsend? Is that you?" "H-Hey Fennel, how have you been?"

Lucas and Barry snickered as Fennel let out a squeal and embraced Andrew, "I missed you!' she squealed.

"I missed you too Fennel," was the muffled reply that came from the blonde. "Is that you Rosa?" asked the scientist as she spotted the brunette. "Yep!" she chirped, "I'm here with my boyfriend," she said as she kissed Andrew on the cheek.

"O-Oh, okay, that's great," said Fennel. Andrew noticed she sounded dejected. "Hey, you're Elesa, and you're Roxie. What are you two doing here?" asked Fennel, genuinely confused.

"Oh same as Rosa, here with our boyfriend," they said as they hung off Andrew's arms. "We share him," said Cynthia as she walked up. "C-Cynthia Shirona?" squeaked Fennel. "That's right, I must say I thoroughly enjoyed reading your research on the Dreamyard, it was fascinating." "T-Thank you, I w-worked hard on it," squeaked Fennel, blushing from the praise from such a respected person like Cynthia.

At that moment, Candice gave a nod to Dawn. Taking her cue, the bluenette walked up to her lover. "Hey sweetie, I'm sure Doctor Fennel here would love to take a look at your 'friends'". Seeing what the girls were up to, Lucas and Barry joined in, "C'mon man," said Lucas as he slapped his friend's back, "Don't be shy."

"What are you talking about?" asked a confused Fennel. "Follow us," said Andrew, who had forced down his blush.

Once they were outside the group all pulled out their Cherish Balls. Fennel's jaw dropped when she saw the host of legendaries arrayed before her. "Amanita get out here!" she yelled.

A minute later a girl who looked around Max's age walked out. "What is it sis?" she asked before gasping at the sight of the legendaries.

"W-W-What are so many Legendary Pokemon doing here?" she asked, astonished.

"I can explain that," said Andrew. "A few months ago I was given a mission by Arceus himself," he said, causing the two scientists to gasp in shock, "I have been tasked with freeing several legendaries who have been captured against their will. Some of these legendaries before you I have helped in the past, like Latios, Regigigas, and Articuno. Others like Cresselia, Heatran, and Reshiram, have come to me willingly, wishing to join me on my quest."

"W-Wow," breathed Fennel as she placed a hand over her racing heart. Seeing the look on her sister's face, Amanita let out a giggle, "Well sis, it's going to take a while for us to study all these legendaries, so how about Andrew and his friends stay here?" "W-W-What?" stammered the scientist, her cheeks bright pink. "Yeah," said Cynthia, seeing what the younger scientist was doing, "they're calmest when Andrew's around, so he should stay. The Striaton Gym can wait, can't it sweetie?"

"Y-Yeah, it c-can," said the Sinnoh native, his face also a shade of red.

"Well we're going to get our rooms reserved and take a look around town," said Cheryl, "See you in a while loverboy," whispering the last part just loud enough for Fennel to hear it, causing the scientist to blush furiously at what the green-haired lady was implying.

"I think I'll join them," said Amanita. "Aren't you going to help me?" asked Fennel, "Nah, you got Andrew here, and his friends here say he's really smart." Fennel blushed heavily, cursing her sister's cleverness, while Andrew was having similar thoughts.

For the next few hours Andrew and Fennel were alone in the lab studying the legendaries. After an awkward silence Fennel spoke up. "S-So, how many girls?" "There's Dawn, Rosa, Leaf, Miette, Giselle, Roxanne, Maylene, Candice, Cheryl, Cynthia, Roxie, Elesa, and Lyra, so thirteen," said the blonde, "and if my suspicions are true, there will be more. It's a bit of a hassle, but in the end seeing them all so happy makes it all worthwhile," sighed Andrew contentedly. "So what are you going to do once your journey is over?" "Well I plan to settle down, marry all of them, and start a family. This adventure's fun, but I'm sure an even greater one lies ahead," he said as he smiled brightly.

"A-Andrew," said Fennel, her face red, "C-Can I tell you something?" "Sure thing Fennel, what's up?" "W-W-Well it's just... It's", " _Gah! Just say it! You know you can't hold back your feelings any longer!_ " a voice inside her head screamed.

Deciding action would be better and getting her point across Fennel quickly pulled Andrew into a searing kiss. Her heart did backflips when she felt Andrew deepen it. As they broke apart Andrew looked at her, "F-Fennel, does this mean..."

"Yes, it does. Andrew, I love you. When you first visited I instantly felt attracted to you. As time went on I fell in love with you," spoke Fennel, her voice cracking as she rested her head on his chest, "But it wasn't until you left that I realized just how much I loved you. I felt so happy just being around you. I fell in love with how kind you were towards your Pokemon, I fell in love with your optimistic, upbeat personality, I fell in love with your helpfulness, I fell in love with what makes you YOU." "So please," she said as she gripped Andrew's shirt, "Please tell me what you think of me! Please tell me if there's a place in your heart for me!"

Andrew was still dumbstruck from her kiss, though he had heard everything she had said. He snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Fennel sobbing. Seeing and hearing her cry made his heart ache. "Fennel..." he said softly as he gently guided her head to where she was looking him in the eye, "You've made me so happy. To tell you the truth I've had feelings for you ever since we met, something about it just felt right. Thinking about you made my heart race and my insides feel warm. Fennel, you're smart, talented, and so, so beautiful, and... I love you too."

"Oh Andrew!" cried Fennel, tears of joy flooding out of her eyes as she kissed the blonde lovingly. Her heart soared when she felt him return it; It was sweet, loving, and completely addicting.

After several minutes the two broke, panting and red-faced. Fennel rested her head on her love's chest, tears of joy pouring out of her as he stroked her long, navy blue hair.

(2 hours later)

When Amanita and the others got back, the lab was deathly quiet. A smile soon spread across everyone's face when they saw Fennel laying on top of Andrew on a couch, both with a massive smile on their face, their eyes closed as they slept peacefully. "Let's leave them be," whispered Candice, with the others nodding in agreement.

(10 minutes later)

Andrew's eyes flickered open and felt something on him. As his eyes opened a smile appeared as he realized it was Fennel sleeping peacefully on top of him, gripping him tightly. The blonde towered over her, 5'10 compared to Fennel's 5'3, so her head was level with Andrew's lower chest. He smiled as he stroked her long hair, it felt soft to the touch and he felt like he could lay here for hours.

A few minutes later Fennel stirred. "Hey," she whispered. "Hey there," smiled the blonde as he brushed away a stray lock of her hair. "Arceus you're so beautiful," he said as he cupped her cheek, earning a blush from Fennel. "We should get up before the others come back," she said, Andrew nodding in agreement. No sooner had they stood up and straightened their clothes did Lucas and the others come in. "Hey you two," chirped Amanita, "Had fun with the legendaries?"

"We did," said Fennel, "Andrew told me how he found each one. He's simply amazing, and... I love him." She reached up and kissed her love on the cheek, "And I love you too Fennel."

"We confessed to each other while you guys were gone." "Oh we know," grinned Maylene, "we say you two laying on the couch. The two of you looked so adorable." The girls giggled as the couple blushed heavily.

"Hey sis," said Amanita, "I can handle things here. You go out and see the world." "Are you sure Amanita?" "Don't worry Fennel, I got Professor Juniper if I need help. Besides, I can send you any data I can't figure out. Go travel with your boyfriend." "Thanks sis!" squealed the older sister, "You're the best!"

"Don't... mention it," breathed Amanita as she was crushed by her sister's hug.

After some small talk the group said their goodbyes and left the lab as the sun was setting.

As Andrew was getting ready for bed, he heard a knock on the door. He opened it to find Fennel in a pair of pink pajamas. "Hey Fennel, what's up?" "C-Can I s-sleep with you? I d-don't want to be away from you tonight."

The blonde smiled, "Of course you can," he said as Fennel walked over to the bed and got comfortable. As Andrew crawled in she gripped him tightly, laying her head on his chest.

"Goodnight my love," she whispered. "Goodnight my flower," whispered Andrew as he kissed her forehead and let sleep claim him.

 **I'll cut it there for Chapter 33. So Fennel has joined the harem to make 14 girls. I got plans to add more, probably not many more. If there is one you want to see write a comment and I'll be sure to consider it.**

 **Until next time, I will A, B, C ya.**


	36. Chapter 34: Triplet Throwdown

**What's up everyone, it's me again! Sorry for the wait, been a bit busy combined with working on another project. Lemon warning by the way. Not much else to say, so we can jump right in.**

(The Next Day)

Andrew's eyes fluttered open as he felt the sun bombard him. Looking to his left he saw Fennel, her head on his chest, peacefully sleeping, a smile on her face. She looked stunning in the morning light and he could stare at her for days on end.

After laying in bed and stroking her hair for a few minutes the scientist began to stir. A smile spread across her face as she locked eyes with the Sinnoh native. "Hey," she whispered as she kissed her love. "Good morning beautiful," responded Andrew, earning a blush from Fennel. "Yesterday was amazing," she sighed happily, "I'm so happy I was able to tell you my feelings." "I am too Fennel, you caught my eye the moment I saw you."

For a few minutes the two laid there and cuddled, Fennel felt so warm and safe, she never wanted to leave this spot. But they had to get up eventually and after showering the two made their way to the others. "Good morning sweetie," the girls chorused as one by one they gave the Sinnoh native a kiss on the cheek.

Once they ate, the group packed their things and made their way to the Striaton Gym.

(20 minutes later)

As Andrew opened the door a man with green hair and a waiter costume appeared. "Welcome to Striaton Diner, how may we help you?"

"Well hey there Cilan, one Gym Battle please," said the blonde, causing the entire restaurant to look excitedly at the newcomer.

"I thought you looked familiar, it's good to see you again Andrew," said Cilan as the two males shook hands, "You were quite the customer last time you were here, a blend of tactics and strength not dissimilar to Ash, yet unique enough to provide a distinct flavor."

"I'll take that as a compliment Cilan," deadpanned the blonde, earning a laugh from the older male. "Well Mr. Townsend, shall we get to it?"

"You bet Cilan, lead the way."

(5 minutes later)

Andrew stood on the battlefield opposite of the Striaton triplets, his group in the stands cheering him on.

"So what will it be Andrew?" asked Cress, "All at once or one-on-one."

"All at once, I want a challenge," grinned the blonde. "And a challenge you will get," retorted Chili as the three triplets called out their Pokemon. The three monkeys waved to Andrew, recognizing him, especially Simisage. "Hey you three, good to see ya too!"

"Alright you three, the battlefield calls your names!" yelled Andrew as he released Zangoose, Mothim, and Escavalier. "You must be pretty confident bringing an Escavalier to face me," grinned Chili. "If you can hit him," grinned Andrew.

"Alright guys, let's go! Mothim use **Energy Ball** on Simipour. Escavalier use **Fell Stinger** on Simisage. Zangoose keep Simisear occupied, don't let him near the others." With a nod all three Pokemon took off to engage their targets

"Simisear use **Flamethrower** on Escavalier!" yelled Chili, "Simipour dodge and retaliate with **Ice Beam** on Mothim!" yelled Cress. "Simisage keep Zangoose busy with **Iron Tail**!" ordered Cilan.

Explosions erupted all along the battlefield as the six Pokemon clashed. As Zangoose swung a **Shadow Claw** at Simisear, his was blocked by an **Iron Tail** from Simisage. The irritated mongoose then swung at Simisage, slashing the green monkey with **Crush Claw**. Simipour dodged the green ball of energy fired from Mothim and fired a beam of ice at the bug, who quickly dodged it.

Escavalier however, was running free. Simisear had been prevented from using **Flamethrower** by Simisage's intervention and didn't want to risk friendly fire, meaning Escavalier had no one to face. Seeing this, Andrew seized the opportunity, "Escavalier get behind them and use **Drill Run** on Simisear! He's the priority!" The blonde quickly identified the red monkey as his primary threat, since Mothim and Escavalier could be taken out fairly quickly by Simisear if he wasn't careful.

Escavalier swung around and charged Simisear. "Simisear look out!" yelled Chili. Before Simisear had a chance to turn around however, he was sent flying as the Cavalry Pokemon slammed into him from behind for heavy damage. The fire type stood up panting, but he could still fight.

"Simisear use **Fire Blast!** " ordered Chili. "Simipour use **Scald** on Mothim!" yelled Cress. "Simisage use **Focus Punch** on Zangoose!" said Cilan. "Mothim use **Confusion** on **Scald** and redirect it to Simisear! Escavalier dodge and use **Smart Strike** on Simisage!" "Zangoose dodge that **Focus Punch** and use **Thunderbolt** on Simipour!" ordered Andrew.

Mothim's eyes suddenly glowed blue, and the water that shot from Simipour's mouth was suddenly encased in a blue aura and bent towards Simisear. Zangoose saw his chance and fired a bolt of lightning at the jet of water, electrifying it and sending hundreds of volts coursing through Simipour. Escavalier veered hard to the right, narrowly dodging the jet of fire shot from Simisear and glowed silver before rocketing towards Simisage, his lances glistening in the light.

Simipour cried out in pain as he felt the electricity course through his body, while Simisear was hit with electrified water, knocking him out. Simisage tried to dodge the charging Escavalier, but to no avail.

"Simisear is unable to battle." Cilan and Cress had their backs to the wall, Chili, their best bet against the team Andrew had brought, was down for the count, and both of their Pokemon had taken heavy damage from those last attacks. However, they refused to give up so easily.

"Alright Simipour, use **Surf**!" "Simisage swing!" As Simipour summoned a massive wave, Simisage jumped high into the air and began swinging from the rafters. "Mothim fly and await my commands! Zangoose throw Escavalier over the wave and then use **Dig** to dodge! Escavalier once you get over use **Signal Beam** on Simisage!"

Mothim nodded and took off in hot pursuit of Simisage, while Zangoose picked up Escavalier and, with every ounce of strength he had, hurled Escavalier as high as he could over the oncoming wave and quickly dug a hole, covering it up just before the wave hit him. The audience watched as the now airborne Escavalier aimed his lances at Simisage and began firing rainbow-colored beams at the green monkey. Mothim quickly flew over **Surf** and patiently awaited his next orders. As the wave died down Zangoose appeared from the ground and awaited further instructions from his trainer.

"Mothim knock Simisage down with **Silver Wind** then use **Lunge**! Zangoose wrap things up with Simipour and use **Crush Claw**! Escavalier cover Zangoose!"

"Simisage look out!" yelled Cilan as a barrage of silver blades streaked towards him, sending him crashing into the ground. Seconds later the shiny moth rammed into him at full speed, sending a cloud of dust billowing out. Meanwhile Zangoose and Escavalier hurtled towards the recovering Simipour, who was quickly slashed across the chest by Zangoose's signature move and crashed into the ground unconscious. As the dust settled it was revealed that Simisage was also out of commission.

"Simipour and Simisage are both unable to battle! The winner of this battle is Andrew Townsend!"

Seconds later a cheer broke out across the audience as Andrew returned his crew, thanking them, and walked up to the triplets.

"Well Andrew that was quite the battle" remarked Cress. "I agree," said Cilan, "a flavorful blend of teamwork and power I haven't tasted in a long time." "That was fun, Andrew you have got to come back sometime," said Chili.

"Thanks you three, you weren't so bad yourself. Now that battle has left me with quite an appetite, what kind of dishes would you recommend?" said Andrew as he grinned.

"Right this way sir," grinned Cilan as he led Andrew and the gang to their tables.

(1 hour later)

"Arceus that was some of the best food I've had in a while," said Lucas as they walked out of the restaurant. "You said it," said Andrew, "no wonder Ash spoke so highly of Cilan, that guy can cook!" The girls simply giggled, "Well I know the way to Andrew's heart," giggled Dawn, "his stomach." "Well that's one way" retorted the blonde. As he was walking he felt a pair of arms wrap around him. "That was so cool Andrew!" squealed Fennel, "It was so fun to see you battle like that!" "Glad you liked it Fennel," said the Sinnoh native as he kissed her forehead.

"So Andrew, where to next?" asked Barry. "Y'know, I completely forgot there was a gym in Aspertia City, so maybe we could go there?" "No complaints from me," said Lucas, "Say Rosa, isn't your friend Cheren running the show over there?" "I think so, it would be nice to see him again."

"So it's settled, we'll head back to Aspertia."

(3 hours later)

As Andrew and the gang were walking down a heavily forested path they suddenly felt the earth shake. It sounded like something large was headed their way. The guys quickly called out their starters and got ready to fight. Suddenly Regigigas popped out of his Cherish Ball. "What's going on Regigigas?" asked Andrew worriedly as he heard a tree being felled.

Everyone's eyes widened when they saw Registeel and Regirock stomp out of the forest, stopping and bowing when they neared Regigigas. After a series of beeps came from the two golems, Regigigas turned to Andrew and made several noises. "What's he saying Andrew?" asked Leaf. Once Regigigas finished Andrew turned to the group, "He said that Registeel and Regirock wish to join us to free Regice. You two must have traveled far to reach us." The two golems nodded as Andrew pulled out two Cherish Balls. Fennel's eyes widened as she watched the two massive Pokemon be sucked into the strange red Pokeballs, clicking seconds later indicating a capture. "D-Did he j-just capture two Legendaries without a fight?" "You get used to it," said Roxanne as Regigigas returned to his ball.

"Well that's settled, let's continue," said Andrew as he led the group to Aspertia City.

(4 days later)

Andrew and the gang had settled into the Pokemon Center for the night after visiting Rosa's parents again. Andrew was watching television in his room, Fennel snuggled up next to him. As commercials came on he kissed her forehead, "I love you Fennel," he whipered, "more than you'll ever know." "I love you too Andrew," said Fennel, "I love you so much." With a smile he gently crushed his lips against her's. Fennel let out a pleasured moan into the kiss, she was so happy; she was with the love of her life expressing her love with him and she was in absolute bliss.

As they broke apart, Fennel spoke up. "H-Hey Andrew, c-can I ask you something?"

"Sure thing Fennel, is there something wrong?" "No, no, nothing is wrong. It's just that, well, how much do you love me?"

"Fennel, what are you talking about?" asked a confused Andrew. "Well part of me just can't believe this is happening. Part of me says you don't truly love me since you took so long to come to me and had so many girls with you when you came the other day," she said, tears falling out of her eyes at the thought of Andrew not truly loving her. She was cut off from her thoughts when she felt Andrew kiss her lovingly.

"Fennel," he said softly, "Don't you ever think that again; it breaks my heart to know you think that. I am so sorry I didn't visit you sooner. Fennel, I love you, I would do anything for you. I want us to have a future together; you, me, and the others all as one big family. What's there not for me to love about you? You're smart, talented, caring, beautiful, the list could go on. I am madly, deeply, hopelessly in love with you and the other girls Fennel, and that will never change."

Fennel was moved to tears by Andrew's statement; she looked into his eyes and saw he was being honest. She lunged into his arms, sobbing heavily. "I'm so sorry!" she cried repeatedly, drenching Andrew's shirt in her tears. "It's okay Fennel, it's okay," soothed Andrew as he rubbed her back. After a few minutes her sobbing had slowed to small whimpers.

After Fennel had calmed down she spoke up, "C-Can you d-do something for m-me?" "Anything my flower, just name it." "S-Show me..." "Show you what?" asked a confused Andrew.

"S-Show me how much you love me. I w-want you to make love to me."

"Fennel, are you sure this is what you want?" "It is, I can't fully believe you truly love me until this happens." "Fennel, we could never do this and I would still love you with all of my heart," said Andrew, making sure she truly wanted this and not out of fear he didn't love her, "So I will ask you again: Is this really what you want?"

Fennel had to think for a minute, and she always came to the same answer. "Yes," she said, "I do want this, I want to show you how much I love you."

 **Lemon begin**

Seconds later Andrew enveloped her into a passionate but gentle kiss. Turning off the television, leaving only the moonlight to illuminate the room, he began to gently caress Fennel's body. She was surprisingly curvy, her labcoat hid them so well. A minute later Andrew broke the kiss and began kissing up and down her neck and jawline, earning pleasured gasps from the scientist.

"How was that?" he asked as he nibbled her earlobe. Fennel was breathing heavily, her face a deep shade of red. "Amazing," she breathed out. Moving to the next phase Andrew removed his shirt, causing Fennel to blush furiously as she gazed at her boyfriend's athletic body, the years of travel had been good to him. She couldn't resist reaching out and touching his chest, letting out a soft moan as she felt his rock-hard muscles. While she was admiring his body, he took off her purple nightgown to reveal her navy blue undergarments. "I was wrong," he breathed. "W-what" she asked nervously, worried he would reject her. "I thought you could not be any more beautiful, but seeing you now, I realize I was so, so wrong."

Fennel blushed heavily, "Y-You think that?" "Fennel, the word beautiful does not do you justice, you are a goddess, you're perfect." Fennel was moved to tears, "T-Thank y-you, no one's ever said such wonderful things about me." Andrew simply smiled, "I say it because it's true, there are no words that can truly describe your beauty."

As he ran his hands up and down her sides, she reached behind her and unclipped her top. She looked at her love nervously as she let it fall, freeing her C-Cup breasts, " _Does he like them? Are they too small?_ " She was cut off from her thoughts by a single word, "Perfect." "W-What?" "I said they're perfect Fennel, everything about you is perfect," said the blonde softly as he kissed her gently. "Y-You c-can touch them i-if you want," she said nervously.

Andrew nodded and reached up, causing Fennel to gasp as he gently grabbed her breasts and began to knead them, enjoying how soft and squishy they felt. She let out a low moan as he placed one of her nipples firmly between his teeth and slowly bit down, pinching the other one with his fingers and using his other hand to caress her body. Every so often he would alternate between the two pink nubs, and by the time he came up for air, Fennel was squirming as she felt pleasure coursing through her.

"I take it you liked that?" he smirked as Fennel slowly nodded, panting and red-faced. "Well hold onto something my flower, because I'm about to blow you away," he whispered as he hooked her panties and pulled them down to reveal her soaked womanhood. Fennel let out a loud squeal as she felt his warm tongue trace along her outer folds. "N-No!" she whimpered as she felt intense jolts of pleasure emanate from her lower region. Her eyes bulged and she squealed again as she felt his tongue wiggle its way into her, rubbing against her inner walls. "I-I'm gonna go crazy!" she cried as she felt a pressure welling up inside her.

Less than a minute later, Fennel let out a shriek as she exploded, drenching Andrew's mouth in her juices as he happily drank them. Fennel shivered as she felt him lick around her slit, lapping up any juices he missed.

As he crept up to Fennel's face, he saw she was panting heavily and had a far off gaze. Happy with his work, he simply tended to her breasts as she regained her hold on reality. "Andrew," she croaked, "That was incredible." "Glad you liked it," he smirked as he kissed her.

Once Fennel had caught her breath she turned her head to her lover. "Andrew, I'm ready," she whispered. "Are you sure?" he asked. "I've been ready my love." Her eyes bulged as he took off his boxers to let his member free.

" _Arceus he's huge. Will that even fit inside of me? That has to be at least 9 inches long_ " thought Fennel as she began to feel very nervous. "Are you alright Fennel?" asked the blonde, seeing a worried look in her eye. "Y-Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little intimidated, that's all." "Don't you worry about a thing Fennel," he whispered as he kissed her lovingly, "I would never try to hurt you and I will be as gentle as I can be. I love you."

"Then," she said as she spread her legs, "come here. Don't worry, I'm protected." She let out a gasp as she felt his head slowly spread apart her petals and push inwards. "So big" she moaned as she began to feel a fullness she found wonderful. Soon he reached her barrier and looked at her. "I'm ready Andrew," she said as she kissed him, "Take me." With a nod he pulled out slightly and thrust back in, breaking through her barrier.

Fennel let out a gasp as she felt her hymen break and pain coursed through her. Tears welled up in her eyes, only to be kissed away by her blonde lover.

After a minute Fennel felt the pain subside and rolled her hips to test the waters. To her delight she felt only pleasure. "Y-You can move now," she said.

With a nod, Andrew began to slowly move in and out like a piston. As he built up a tempo, Fennel began letting out moans as she felt nothing but absolute pleasure begin to envelop her mind, but she wanted more, "Faster!" she moaned. Smirking, Andrew picked up the pace until he was pounding away at her core, the scientist's pleasured moans like music to his ears that only spurred him on even more.

"N-NO!" she shrieked as she felt Andrew envelop her breasts with his mouth, "I'll go crazy!" "I'M GOING TO LOSE MY MIND!" she screamed as she felt her hold on reality fail her and she began seeing stars as her mind was bombarded with pleasure.

Less than a minute later, Fennel went to let loose an almighty scream as she felt a powerful climax wash over her, but was muffled by a kiss from Andrew, who wasn't keen on waking up the entire Center. The feeling of her velvet-soft walls squeezing down on his shaft was too much, and he unloaded deep within the scientist.

 **Lemon End**

As Andrew rolled off of Fennel, she used what strength she still had to snuggle up to him. "I... I love you," she panted. "I love you too Fennel, more than you'll ever know. Now let's get some sleep," said the blonde as he gripped her tightly and let sleep claim him.

(The next day)

Andrew woke up to see a pair of dark blue eyes staring at him. He smiled as his eyes fully opened to see Fennel smiling back at him. "Good morning sweetie," she chirped as she pecked him on the lips. "Good morning my flower," said Andrew, smiling warmly. "Thank you for last night," sighed Fennel, "It was amazing." "Glad you're happy," said the blonde as he stroked her long hair.

After they showered they walked out to meet the others. "Oh for fuck's sake," muttered Andrew as everyone looked at him with knowing grins. "What is it?" asked Fennel, who was trailing behind him. "They heard us," Andrew simply said. It took Fennel a second to realize what he was talking about but when it clicked she blushed furiously before being dragged off by the girls.

(1 hour later)

Andrew and the gang entered the doors of the Aspertia Gym to find a boy Andrew's age teaching a group of young trainers.

"Rosa is that you?" asked the boy as he spotted the brunette. "Hey Cheren!" she said as she hugged him, "It's so good to see you again!"

"It's good to see you too Rosa, but what are you doing here? You went off the map for a while."

With a blush on her face Rosa grabbed Andrew's arm and kissed his cheek, "I've been traveling with my boyfriend." A smile graced Cheren's lips, "Well that's great, although you know Nate likes you."

"Yeah, I know, we were actually here a while ago and he found out. Don't worry, we sorted it out and we're still friends."

As if on cue Nate walked in, "Well hey there Rosa, what are you doing back here?"

"I kinda forgot there was a gym here," said Andrew sheepishly. "Jeez, for a Champion you're one Zubat short of a belfry," joked Nate. Cheren's eyes widened, as did the students', "W-Wait, you're a Champion?"

"That's right," said Rosa, "Cheren, meet Andrew Townsend, my boyfriend." "Pleasure to finally meet you Cheren, Rosa's told me about you," said Andrew as he stuck out his hand.

"N-Nice to meet you too," said Cheren, still a little dumbstruck that his childhood friend was dating a Champion. "So, what's with the... wait a second is that Cynthia!?" The students looked in awe as they spotted the former Sinnoh Champion, "W-What are y-you doing here Ms. Shirona?"

With a giggle she hugged Andrew from behind and rested her head on his shoulders, "Same as Rosa, traveling with my boyfriend," she said as she kissed her lover's cheek. Everyone not in the group was shocked, even more so when twelve other girls crowded around the blonde, "We are too," said Leaf, "We all share him," added Candice.

Cheren was dumbfounded, this guy was dating fourteen women all at once, including his childhood friend, Elesa, Cynthia, and Roxie, and they were all fine with it. "Yeah I thought it was crazy too," said Nate, "But once I saw how happy Rosa was, I came to accept it. I'm fine with just being her friend as long as she's happy."

"So Cheren," said Andrew as the girls let go, "I didn't face this gym last time I went through Unova, so I want to see what you can do. Show me what you got," he grinned as he unclipped a Pokeball.

Cheren snapped out of his stupor and grinned, "Oh it's on! You may be a Champion but I believe in my Pokemon!"

"This six on six battle between Cheren and Andrew Townsend will now commence!

"Stoutland let's go!" "Luxray bring the thunder!" Though Stoutland growled at Luxray, he stepped back as the electric type snarled angrily at him.

"Incredible, Luxray doesn't even seemed fazed," said Cheren, seeing that Stoutland's Intimidate Ability didn't kick in. "Luxray here is one of my most hardened veterans, he's faced down stuff a lot scarier than Stoutland."

"Well no matter. Stoutland use **Take Down**!" "Luxray use **Night Slash**!" As the two charged each other, Luxray swiftly dodged Stoutland and slashed at him with razor-sharp claws, Stoutland yelping in pain as the claws buried deep into his skin.

"Stoutland use **Mud Slap**!" Stoutland quickly turned around and used his paws to fling a blob of mud that hit Luxray in the eyes, the lion roaring in pain as the dirt got into his eyes. "Now use **Ice Fang**!" The attack connected and Luxray roared even louder as Stoutland's teeth dug into him.

"Luxray shake him off and use **Turbine** to force him away." Luxray quickly curled into a ball and began spinning rapidly. Stoutland yelped as electricity arced off the spinning Electric type and reached him. "Stoutland get out of there!" yelled Cheren. But as Stoutland went to move, he found that he couldn't; he was paralyzed. "Luxray stop!" ordered Andrew; the lion complied and glared furiously at the stricken Stoutland. "Now use **Wild Charge**!" Luxray grinned malevolently at Stoutland and ran full tilt at the stricken dog, his fur crackling with electricity.

Electricity went everywhere as Luxray slammed into Stoutland and knocked him out, the lion proceeding to let out a roar of triumph. "Stoutland is unable to battle." "Great job Luxray, you did well," praised Andrew as he scratched Luxray's head, the electric type letting out an audible purr as he drank in the praise from his trainer.

"That's a strong Luxray you have there Andrew, but you'll need more than one good Pokemon to take me down! Lickilicky let's go!" yelled Cheren as the portly pink Pokemon popped out, his tongue lolling out.

"Armaldo front and center!" yelled Andrew as his faithful bug type appeared, clicking his claws together.

"Lickilicky let's start with **Flamethrower**!" The pink Pokemon nodded and opened his mouth to unleash a torrent of flames. "Armaldo stop it with **Water Gun**!" The bug type nodded and fired a jet of water, a cloud of steam arising from where the two attacks met. Seeing this was going nowhere Cheren ordered his next attack, "Lickilicky use **Body Slam**!" "Counter with **X-Scissor**!" Lickilicky hurled himself at Armaldo while the rock type crossed his claws and slashed in an X pattern. Lickilicky was flung back as the **X-Scissor** eventually won out, and Andrew spotted an opportunity. "Now Armaldo use **Flash Cannon**!" Armaldo nodded and opened his mouth and fired a ball of silver energy at Lickilicky. "Lickilicky use **Gyro Ball**!" The pink Pokemon nodded and began spinning rapidly, and explosion occurring as the two attacks met. To Andrew's surprise Lickilicky appeared out of the cloud and crashed into Armaldo for good damage.

" _Armaldo's getting tired,_ " thought Andrew as he saw the blue Pokemon pant, " _Gotta wrap this up and fast!"_

"Armaldo use **Bulldoze**!" The large blue Pokemon nodded and stomped his foot to send a pillar of rock erupting under Lickilicky, sending the portly Pokemon skyward. "As he comes down use **Aqua Tail**!" yelled Andrew as Lickilicky reached his apex. As the pink Pokemon neared the ground, Armaldo swung his water-coated tail, catapulting his opponent into a wall, unconscious.

"Lickilicky is unable to battle." Armaldo was panting heavily, but he was happy, he really enjoyed that fight.

"Well Andrew you've proven your strength so far, but let's see how well you do against the remaining four. Snorlax you're up!" "Floatzel battle calls!"

"Snorlax use **Thunderbolt**!" "Floatzel dodge and use **Brick Break**!" The weasel easily dodged the bolt of electricity and swung his fist at Snorlax, but it bounced off of Snorlax's prodigious stomach and came back to clock him right in the face. "You alright buddy?" asked Andrew as he suppressed a laugh, though others weren't doing as well. Floatzel nodded at his trainer and hissed angrily at Snorlax, his pride had been hurt and Snorlax was going to pay.

"Alright Floatzel let's get some payback for that and use **Hydro Pump**!" "Snorlax use **Giga Impact**!" Snorlax got up and dodged the jet of water and began charging at the weasel. "Floatzel stop and use **Aqua Tail**! Aim for the stomach!" yelled Andrew. Floatzel grinned and transferred the water energy to his tail. Planting his feet firmly into the ground, he swung his tail as hard as he could into Snorlax's stomach. A whistling sound could be heard as Snorlax was sent sailing through the sky, followed by a loud boom as he crashed into the ground. "Snorlax use **Rest**! said Cheren, causing the massive Pokemon to close his eyes and snore audibly. "Alright Floatzel," said Andrew, "be on guard, this guy's probably got **Sleep Talk** , so keep your distance."

" _Dammit, how'd he figure me out so quickly?"_ thought Cheren, " _He really is a competent Trainer_."

"Floatzel use **Focus Blast**!" yelled Andrew as he pointed at the sleeping Snorlax. " **Sleep Talk** now!" shouted Cheren frantically. To his good fortune the attack that came from Snorlax was a bolt of electricity, **Thunder**.

Floatzel's eyes widened as the bolt of lightning raced towards him. Cancelling his attack he jumped out of the way, narrowly dodging it. He grit his teeth in frustration as he watched Snorlax wake up, his injuries healed. "Stay calm buddy," said Andrew, "We can do this." Taking a deep breath the weasel felt himself relax and flashed a grin of appreciation at his master, who gladly returned it.

"Alright Snorlax use **Wild Charge**!" "Floatzel use **Toxic** on the ground!" Floatzel nodded and fired a wad of purplish goo at the ground in front of Snorlax, who promptly slipped on it and was sent flying into a wall. "Now Floatzel, use **Focus Blast**!" The weasel grinned and opened his mouth to fire a beam of white energy, which slammed into Snorlax and knocked him out.

"Snorlax is unable to battle." "Well Cheren, you certainly gave Floatzel hell," said Andrew as the weasel nodded in agreement. "Glad I'm providing such resistance. Watchog seek them out!"

"Flareon let's crank up the heat!" yelled Andrew as his faithful fire type jumped down ready for battle.

"Flareon let's kick this off with **Fire Fang**!" The little fox nodded and with blistering speed raced over to the lanky Pokemon and bit down, the normal type yelping as a searing pain emanated from his arm where Flareon bit him with searing hot teeth.

"Watchog use **Zen Headbutt** to shake him off!" Flareon yelped as the two Pokemons' heads collided with each other and let go, retreating back to his master.

"Watchog use **Gunk Shot**!" "You know what to do buddy," said Andrew as Watchog fired a large wad of sludge. Flareon grinned and fired a small fireball, which ignited the ball of sludge. Just as it was about to hit Flareon, he jumped up and hit it with an **Iron Tail** , sending it hurtling back to Watchog. "Watchog look out!" yelled Cheren, but it was too late. Watchog screeched in pain as he was enveloped in searing flames, made more intense by the ball of sludge coating him.

"C'mon Watchog, I believe in you! Use **Rain Dance**!" Spurred on by Cheren's words, Watchog pushed through the pain and summoned a rain cloud that put out the fire and washed the gunk off of him, though he was wheezing from taking such damage.

Weighing his options, Cheren sighed, "I forfeit Watchog, he's too injured to fight." "Cheren has forfeited Watchog."

Flareon jumped into Andrew's arms and began licking his master, letting out a loud purr as the boy began stroking his warm fur. "I love you too buddy, I love you too," he said as the little fire type nuzzled his cheeks, everyone smiling at the tender moment between Pokemon and trainer.

"Well Andrew that was a clever move you pulled off," remarked Cheren. "Wasn't the first time I did that," grinned Andrew, "Just ask Roxie. Took out her Garbodor in two attacks."

"Well looks like I have to step up my game then. Zangoose let's go!" yelled Cheren. "Zangoose let's make some noise!" yelled Andrew as his shiny Normal type appeared, grinning as he spotted his opponent.

"Zangoose use **Close Combat**!" yelled Cheren. "Respond with **Fury Cutter**!" commanded Andrew. As the two Normal types clashed, they were a flurry of swipes, punches, and kicks that continued for around a minute before they retreated, both lightly bruised.

"Zangoose use **Rock Slide** ," said Cheren as his Normal type summoned a barrage of rocks and hurled them at her opponent. "Dodge and use **Crush Claw**!" The audience watched in awe as the shiny Zangoose weaved in and out of the oncoming rocks seemingly effortlessly, eventually reaching his target and leaving a nasty scratch mark across her face.

" _I have to be quick, Zangoose isn't going to last much longer_ " thought Cheren. "Zangoose use **Thunderbolt**!" yelled Cheren. " **Fire Blast**!" roared Andrew. While Cheren's Zangoose unleashed a large bolt of lightning, Andrew's breathed in a let loose a swirling torrent of flames. The two attacks hit their marks, although Andrew's Zangoose hung on and when the smoke cleared, Cheren's Zangoose was on the ground with swirls in her eyes.

"Cheren's Zangoose is unable to battle." "Good job Zangoose, excellent work," said Andrew as he scratched the shiny Pokemon's head.

"Well Andrew, you've forced me to my final Pokemon. You've proven a powerful opponent. Now let's see how you stack up against this guy. Bouffalant lead the charge!" As the buffalo appeared he snorted and pawed the ground, ready to fight.

"Oh I think I'll stack up just fine. Torterra primo victoria!" roared Andrew as his faithful starter appeared. The audience and Cheren gazed at Torterra in awe, he was dripping with power. "Say hello to my starter Cheren, he's been with me since the beginning. We've faced everything the world has thrown at us together and I couldn't have asked for a better starter." Torterra smiled and began nudging his head against his beloved trainer's chest, sighing happily as Andrew rubbed his head.

"Well Andrew, let's end this. Bouffalant use **Head Charge**!" With a snort the Normal type lowered his horns and charged the tortoise. "Let's show him a real charge. **Iron Head** full steam ahead!" yelled Andrew. Torterra nodded and charged full speed at Bouffalant. As the two crashed into each other a massive dust cloud billowed out. As it cleared it became clear Torterra had won out as Bouffalant had taken much more damage, while Torterra barely looked injured.

"Surprised huh?" grinned Andrew, "Torterra's taken hits from Legendary Ice types, he's a tough Seedot to crack."

"Bouffalant use **Aerial Ace**!" Bouffalant glowed white before leaping high into the air and aimed at Torterra. "Stop him with **Energy Ball**!" But Bouffalant was too fast, and he crashed into Torterra with a loud thud before the tortoise could react.

"Torterra end this with **Rock Climb**!" Andrew's starter let out a resounding roar and slammed his feet into the ground, causing a ramp to erupt from the ground underneath Bouffalant, sending the buffalo skyward. With blistering speed, Torterra raced up the ramp and jumped high into the air and slammed into Bouffalant, who crashed to the ground seconds later with a deafening boom, while Torterra's impact caused the very earth to shake.

When the smoke cleared Bouffalant was in a small crater unconscious, while Torterra was panting lightly.

"Bouffalant is unable to battle. Torterra and Andrew win!"

The crowd broke out into cheers and Andrew handed Torterra an Oran Berry, praising his starter for his efforts. "That was an intense battle Andrew, you've earned your title of Champion," said Cheren as he shook Andrew's hand. "Thanks Cheren, you weren't too bad yourself."

"And take care of Rosa for me, she's like the sister I never had." Rosa walked up to her blonde lover and kissed him lovingly, "Don't worry Cheren, he's been an amazing boyfriend." Andrew smiled and picked the brunette up and spun her around, earning a laugh from her. Once he set her down she jumped onto his back. Knowing what she wanted he wrapped his arms around her legs, the brunette sighing happily as she rested her head into the crook of his neck.

Cheren and Nate smiled, glad to see Rosa with someone who made her so happy. Once the group said their goodbyes, they set off to continue their journey. Seeing it was late, the group decided to spend the night in Aspertia. Andrew split off from the others to bring Rosa home, her parents smiled as they saw their daughter riding on Andrew's back, a massive smile on her face as she slept peacefully.

As he brought her into her room, he gently laid her onto the bed and changed into his sleepwear and crawled in, gripping the Unovan tightly in his embrace.

"Andrew," she mumbled, "I... love you... so much". "I love you too Rosa Whitley, more than you will ever know," he said softly as he gently stroked her hair, a single tear of joy trickling down her face.

"Goodnight my rose," he whispered before kissing her forehead and letting sleep claim him. Unknown to him, Rosa's parents had seen the whole thing. They couldn't help but smile as they saw the care and love in Andrew's eyes, it reminded them of when they were younger.

"We were right," said Braxton as they walked away from their daughter's room, "They're perfect for each other." Charlotte nodded, "I agree. He had the same look in his eyes that you did, he really does love her. He'll treat our daughter right."

Up in Rosa's room, the brunette smiled as she had a wonderful dream. She was dressed in white and Andrew stood on the other side of an altar, dressed in a tuxedo and giving her that bright smile of his that she loved so much. "Andrew, I love you so much," she said. Her eyes watered as she heard his voice, "I love you too Rosa Whitley, more than you'll ever know." Her heart soared when he lifted the veil and kissed her.

These days were great, but she knew in her heart that the greatest day of her life would be the day she could call herself Rosa Townsend.

For the rest of the night all was quiet in the Whitley household.

 **I'll cut it there for this Chapter. Hope everyone has been enjoying the story so far, I've had fun writing this.**

 **I'm done here, so I will A, B, C ya**


	37. Chapter 35: A Draconic Duel

**Hey everyone, it's me again! Thank you to everyone who's followed/favorited this story so far, I really appreciate it. Lemon warning by the way, so there's your notice. Now let's jump back into the story.**

(The next day)

Rosa's eyes fluttered open as she felt the sun's rays hit her. As her vision was clearing she realized how warm she felt. She was surprised to find herself in her room at her house and wondered what she was doing there until she realized something was wrapped around her waist. She smiled as she looked up to see Andrew sleeping peacefully. She peered over his body to see her clothes folded away and she was in her sleepwear.

" _He takes such good care of me_ " she thought as she happily snuggled back into her previous position, she felt safe laying like this and never wanted to leave her position.

As she moved to brush away a stray lock of hair from her lover's face he let out a low groan as he awoke. Rosa felt her heart melt as he locked eyes with her and gave her that warm smile she loved so much.

"Good morning my love," whispered Rosa as she gave him a peck on the lips. "Good morning my rose," he said softly, "did you enjoy your dream last night?" Rosa was confused for a second before she remembered her dream involving her and her love. She buried her head into his chest as she blushed furiously in embarrassment, " _Oh no, I didn't think I actually said something. Ugh this is so embarrassing."_

"Y-You heard me last night?" she asked, her voice muffled. "I did Rosa, I heard you say that you loved me. And those words never get old coming from you." "Dork." "Well I did respond to you."

"W-Wait, that actually was you talking to me?" "It was, and it's true. I love you Rosa, more than you will ever know." Repeating his actions last night he leaned in and kissed her forehead.

"D-Did you know what I was dreaming about?" she asked nervously, her heart fluttering from the kiss, "I dreamed that w-we were... getting married. I know, I sound so weird," she said as she buried her head back into his chest, expecting teasing. But she got none, instead he lifted her head up and kissed her lovingly.

"Rosa," he said softly, "It doesn't sound weird at all. I love you Rosa, I love you and the others more than any of you will ever know, and I will be so happy when that day comes, when we can settle down and start a family together. The day I become your husband will be one of the best days of my life."

Rosa couldn't take any more. She lunged at her lover and kissed him with all of the love she had, tears of joy pouring out of her eyes. "I-I l-love you s-so much," she sniffled. "I love you too Rosa Whitley, heart and soul." For the next few minutes the two laid in Rosa's bed, snuggling.

Suddenly the door opened to reveal Braxton. Andrew went white as a sheet as he saw the older male, " _I am so dead."_ But he was... smiling? "Well Andrew those were some strong words you said back there," he said. "Y-yeah, I guess so" said the blonde nervously.

"Y'know Andrew, Charlotte and I followed you to this room last night. We saw the care and love you gave Rosa here. We have seen how far you are willing to go to protect her, and we've seen how happy you make her. What I'm trying to say is that when that day comes, you have our blessing." he said, smiling.

"OH THANK YOU DAD!" squealed Rosa as she hugged her father tightly, tears of happiness streaming down her cheeks. Andrew sat there dumbstruck, Rosa's father, a man he was absolutely terrified of, had just given him his blessing to marry Rosa when the time came.

"T-Thank you Mr. Whitley," he said, still stunned by what had transpired. "Say nothing of it Andrew, we think you'd make a fine son-in-law. And please, call me Braxton. Now come on down, Charlotte and I made you two breakfast."

As the three came down, Rosa ran over to her mother, thanking her for everything, with Andrew following suit. After a hearty breakfast the young couple were ready to head out.

(30 minutes later)

As Andrew and Rosa met with the others at the Pokemon Center, the blonde was asked where they would head next. After thinking about it for a minute Andrew decided they would head to Opelucid City. Opting to get there quicker the group decided to fly and called out their fliers and took off towards Opelucid City.

(1 hour later)

The people in Opelucid City paid little attention as they heard a deafening roar off in the distance, figuring it was Iris or Drayden out for a ride. It wasn't until the group landed that people took notice. They saw two powerful-looking dragons, a Salamence and a Dragonite, several flying types, and most surprising of all, a Latios and the three Birds of Kanto. They were even more stunned when a boy with dusty blonde hair climbed off of the Latios and returned him, along with the Salamence and Articuno, while a boy in a red cap returned the Dragonite and Zapdos, while a boy in an orange and white striped shirt returned a Skarmory and Moltres.

"It's like Sootopolis all over again," said Barry. "Well we should expect it since we were flying Legendaries after all," replied Lucas.

"Wonder how Iris is doing, last time I was here she was Drayden's apprentice," said Andrew.

Their question was answered as they walked into the Gym followed by a crowd of people and spotted a girl with ebony skin and wild purple hair. "Hey Iris!" shouted Andrew. The girl turned around and a smile spread across her face. "Hey Andrew!" she said as she hugged the blonde. They had kept in touch with each other since first meeting in Unova, Iris had immediately fallen in love with Deathclaw, who was still a Bagon, and the two had very much a big sister-little brother relationship.

"How have you been Iris?" he asked. Her smile widened, "I've taken over for Drayden. You're looking at the new Opelucid City Gym Leader!" she said proudly. "That's great Iris!" said Andrew as he hugged her again. "So how's Deathclaw? I'm sure she's grown from that adorable little Bagon I met long ago."

"Why don't you see for yourself?" asked Andrew as he pulled out Deathclaw's Pokeball, "Come on out girl, someone wants to see you!" Iris' eyes lit up as she saw Andrew's faithful blue dragon appear. She didn't seem fazed at all as Deathclaw got in close to sniff her. Recognizing Iris' scent, Deathclaw let out a purr and began licking the girl, who laughed, "Stop! That tickles!" she squealed.

"So Andrew, got any other dragons?" "Well I got a couple, I'll show them to you as we battle. Though there is one you should see." he said as he pulled out a Cherish Ball. Iris went white as she saw Articuno appear. As she let out a scream, Andrew fell to the floor howling with laughter, "Gotcha! Ash... was... right!" he wheezed. "ANDREW TOWNSEND YOU ARE SUCH A LITTLE KID!" she yelled as she punched him, "And next time Ash shows up I'm gonna give him a piece of my mind!". Calming down, the blonde spoke, "I'm sorry Iris, I had to do that. I really do have someone you'll want to see." "If this is another Ice type I swear I will roast you with Haxorus," she said as he pulled out another Cherish Ball.

Iris' eyes widened as she saw the blue and white Pokemon appear in front of her, "I-I-Is that a... Latios?" The blue legendary nodded and waved happily. With a deafening squeal the ebony-skinned girl raced up to him and began fawning over the dragon, "OH MY ARCEUS HE LOOKS SO COOL! WHERE DID YOU GET HIM!"

"Well after Ash left for Unova I was back in Sinnoh training. I saved him from being captured by a bounty hunter and set him free once he was healed. A few months ago he returned and brought me to meet Arceus himself," Iris' eyes widened as the boy mentioned the god of all Pokemon, "He gave me a task to free several legendaries who have been captured against their will. Several legendaries, including Latios, Articuno, and Reshiram, have joined me in my quest, and I wouldn't be surprised if more join me." "WAIT YOU HAVE RESHIRAM TOO!?" Andrew grinned and pulled out another Cherish Ball to reveal the Being of Truth. Iris nearly fainted at the sight of the majestic white legendary and fawned even more over him than Latios.

As Iris calmed down she noticed the large group of people accompanying Andrew. "Georgia? What are you doing here?" she asked; she and Georgia had made amends once the redhead had mellowed out and the two were now like sisters. Georgia blushed slightly and kissed Lucas on the cheek, "I'm with my boyfriend, Lucas." "Never would have guessed YOU of all people to find someone," giggled Iris, who received a punch in the arm by the irritated redhead. "Bianca? You too?" the blonde girl nodded and kissed Barry, "Same as Georgia, traveling with my boyfriend." "Well I'm glad you found someone." "Oh they're mirror copies," said Andrew, "They're perfect for each other," he said, earning a smile from the two blondes. "So what about... CYNTHIA!?" "Hello Iris, long time no see." "W-W-What are you doing here?" Iris greatly respected Cynthia for both her prowess and her Garchomp, the purple dragon being the main reason.

"Oh same as Georgia and Bianca, traveling with my boyfriend," she giggled as she rested her head on Andrew's shoulder, the boy blushing as he felt her large breasts squish against his back. Iris' jaw dropped, Andrew was dating THE Cynthia? She was even more surprised when she saw thirteen other girls crowd around him. "Dawn? Elesa? Roxie? Doctor Fennel?" "All with me" grinned Andrew. Iris was stunned, her friend was dating FOURTEEN women and they were all completely fine with it.

Once introductions were made, Andrew turned to the purple-haired girl and pointed at her, "Well Iris, the main reason I'm here is because I challenge you to a battle!" "How could I refuse? I wanna see what you can do!"

"This six on six battle between Andrew and Iris will now commence!"

"Druddigon let's go!" "Alright Iris, here's one of my new dragons. Goodra let's do this!"

"OH MY ARCEUS THAT THING LOOKS ADORABLE!" she squealed as she saw the purple slimy dragon. "She's from Kalos," said Andrew, "and one of the sweetest Pokemon I have ever met." As if to prove his point Goodra picked up her trainer and pulled him into a tight hug, nuzzling his face, a hug the boy happily returned, "I love you too girl, I love you too." Everyone smiled, touched by the tender moment.

As Goodra set her trainer down, she got ready for battle. "Druddigon let's start things off with **Dragon Rage**!" " **Acid Armor**!" yelled Andrew as Goodra disintegrated into a pile of goo, causing the **Dragon Rage** to whiz harmlessly by. "Now use **Dragon Pulse**!" said Andrew. "Druddigon dodge and use **Shadow Claw**!" Druddigon effortlessly dodged the attack and flew quickly towards Goodra, her claws glowing a dark purple. "Goodra use **Dragon Tail**!"

Goodra quickly swung her tail and slammed it into Druddigon's face, sending the blue and red dragon hurtling into a wall. Druddigon let out an angry roar as she got up, while Goodra playfully giggled. "Druddigon retaliate with **Flash Cannon**!" "Goodra use **Thunderbolt!** " While Druddigon fired an orb of silver energy, Goodra unleashed a massive bolt of lightning. Both Pokemon roared in pain as the attacks connected with their targets. "C'mon girl, I know you can do this!" encouraged Andrew. He let out a cheer as Goodra stood up and roared defiantly at Druddigon. "Alright Goodra, let's put Druddigon on ice with **Blizzard**!" Iris' eyes widened as Goodra opened her mouth and unleashed a freezing wind, causing Druddigon to fall over unconscious.

"Druddigon is unable to battle." "Well Andrew, you surprised me there. Didn't think Goodra knew Ice moves. But you'll need more than that to stop me! Hydreigon let's dance!"

Up in the stands, Rosa went white as she heard Iris make her next selection. She felt tears roll down her cheeks as the memories of that day she almost died came flooding back. "Oh no..." Andrew said as he saw her shake in fear. He quickly ran over and embraced the brunette tightly as she sobbed into his chest. "It's okay Rosa, I'm right here," he said softly as he tried to comfort her. "What happened to her?" asked a concerned Iris as she walked over.

"There was a rival I had the first time I went through Hoenn, when I first met you. He was an arrogant son of a Bellsprout and he was constantly hitting on Dawn. Well I ran into him a few months ago in Sinnoh. I thoroughly thrashed him in the Sinnoh League finals and he tried to kill me," he said, causing Iris to let out a gasp. "Well a few weeks ago we were in Aspertia City and he managed to corner Rosa with a Hydreigon and said he was going to kill her after he... had his way with her." Rosa sobbed even more heavily as she remembered the crazed, evil look in Brendan's eyes when he said he was going to rape then kill her. "Fortunately I arrived before anything happened and he has since been locked away," said Andrew as he held Rosa tightly, the rest of the girls looking on sadly as they saw their "sister" relive such a terrifying moment.

"I'm so sorry," said Iris guiltily. "It's alright Iris," said Andrew, "you didn't know." It broke Andrew's heart to see his girlfriend suffer like this, "Iris we might need to postpone the match for tomorrow; she's pretty shaken." "I understand Andrew," said Iris. With that the group said their goodbyes and left for the Center, Andrew carrying Rosa bridal style, the brunette burying as deeply as she could into his embrace.

Andrew spent the rest of the day with Rosa, holding her close and giving her a source of comfort. She had calmed down since they left the Gym, though she still clung tightly to her love. She felt safe in his arms and never wanted him to let go. Dawn and the others did what they could to make the brunette feel better, it hurt them to see their "sister" suffer. Andrew felt absolutely awful, he never knew she had been so traumatized by the event and his heart ached every time Rosa let out a sob.

By the time night rolled around Andrew had no problems with letting Rosa stay in his bed with him. As they crawled into bed Andrew spoke up. "Rosa, I am so sorry for what happened. I never knew it was that bad," he said softly. "It's alright Andrew," said the Unovan, "You didn't know." "Rosa, I promise that no matter what happens, that for as long as I live, no one will ever hurt you. I will do everything in my power to protect you, even if it means I die. I will always be there to protect you Rosa, because I love you."

Rosa was moved to tears by his statement and lunged at him with a passionate kiss, tears pouring down her cheeks. "I love you so much Andrew," she said, her eyes glistening with moisture as she pulled him back for another kiss. Within seconds the kiss had devolved into a full-on makeout session, the two lovers gently caressing each other as their tongues battled for control. As the two broke Andrew could see that Rosa's eyes were clouded in lust.

"Andrew," she said, "I... I need you. Please, make me feel good and wash the pain away." Rosa had been thoroughly rattled by the appearance of Iris' Hydreigon, she needed something to make her feel good. Andrew's heart broke when he saw the pain in her eyes, those beautiful bright blue eyes. If this would help her, then so be it.

 **Lemon begin**

Andrew leaned in and gently crushed his lips against Rosa's, the brunette running her fingers through Andrew's hair as her heart soared. As they kissed she snaked her arms underneath his shirt, moaning as she felt the contours of his muscles. Meanwhile Andrew was sliding the straps of her white nightgown off of her shoulders and down her arms to reveal her white bra and panties. Breaking the kiss, he removed his own shirt and shorts to leave only his boxers. He was going to give Rosa the night of her life. This wasn't going to be some roll in the hay, this was going to be pure lovemaking.

"Why?" he asked as he gazed at her underwear-clad body "Why what?" she asked nervously. "Why are you so perfect?" he asked, causing Rosa's eyes to water, "Y-You really think that?" she asked. "Of course I do Rosa. Everything about you is perfect. Your body has curves that drive me insane, your legs are slender and seem to go on forever, your face is that of an angel's, you look flawless in everything you wear, and then there is your eyes, Arceus your eyes. Those beautiful, blue eyes you have sparkle like the moonlit lakes of Sinnoh. Every time I see those eyes, I feel like I could get lost in them forever."

Rosa's face had been getting redder and redder, but the last one blew her away. She broke down and lunged at her lover, sobbing heavily. "N-N-No one h-has ever said s-such things about m-me," she sniffled. Gently cupping her cheeks, Andrew smiled warmly at her before pulling her into the most loving kiss he could muster. "Rosa, I mean every word of what I said. You and the others give me meaning, I feel like I have a purpose when I am around you girls. When you cry, I want to cry too, because it's as if you're trying to drain all that is good from your eyes. Seeing you so shaken today broke my heart. I love you Rosa Whitley and I will never, ever, let anyone hurt you." All the Unovan could do was break down again, tears of joy flooded out of her as she gripped Andrew tightly as he embraced her.

Once she had calmed down she spoke to Andrew, "Make me feel good, show me how much you love me," she said as she unclipped her bra to reveal her luscious and full C-Cup breasts. She gasped slightly as she felt his hands gently grasp them and slowly squeeze. She gasped louder as she felt his mouth envelop her right nipple and begin to suck like an infant.

"K-Keep doing that," she moaned as she felt jolts of pleasure course through her. "You're the only one who's allowed to do this," she whispered as she ran her hands through his hair, "Only you can touch me like this." Rosa was squirming in pleasure as Andrew alternated between her breasts, tending the one not in his mouth with his hand.

After a few minutes he let go and kissed the brunette deeply. "Mine," he said as he broke the kiss. "Your's," she giggled as she tapped his forehead with her index finger, "I'm your's and only your's. Only you are allowed to see this side of me." With a smile the blonde began kissing his way down, starting by nibbling her earlobe and lightly tugging her nipples with his teeth when he reached her breasts. Rosa was squirming in anticipation as each kiss send bolts of pleasure coursing through her body. He eventually reached her white panties, which had a noticeable wet patch on them. Smirking, Andrew slowly took them off, kissing and caressing Rosa's thighs to tease her even more.

"A-Andrew, please," she moaned, his teasing was driving her insane with anticipation. She let out a moan as she felt his tongue trace the outside of her slit, her hips bucking slightly. "M-More," she pleaded. Pleased that his teasing was working, Andrew continued and slowly worked his tongue into her passage.

"YES!" she squealed as she threw her head back and bucked her hips in ecstasy, "MORE!" Andrew wrapped his arms around her legs, locking her in place as she desperately tried to buck her hips. Rosa felt her body tighten up, she was nearing climax. "MORE! I'M SO CLOSE PLEASE!" she squealed. Seconds later she let out a scream as she tried to buck her hips, only to be stopped by her lovers strong arms, and exploded, drenching Andrew's tongue in her juices as they poured out, the blonde greedily lapping up the fluids. When he was done he crawled up to Rosa, who was crimson-faced and panting, and kissed her. "That was intense," she croaked as she tasted her juices, causing her to blush even more.

She shivered as Andrew whispered into her ear, "We're only getting started my little rose," nibbling her earlobe and giving her nipples a quick pinch, causing her to gasp in pleasure. She turned her head and gazed hungrily at the bulge in Andrew's boxers. "C-Can I?" she asked. "I want tonight to be about you Rosa, but if that is what you want, then I won't stop you." She proceeded to pull off her lover's boxers to reveal his member, standing upright at attention, her eyes lighting up as she gazed hungrily at it. She felt her slit begin to leak again as his scent wafted its way into her nostrils.

Without a second thought she dived in, enveloping the entire thing in her mouth in seconds, causing Andrew to throw his head back in pleasure. "R-Rosa you don't have t-to... Oh Arceus that's good," he moaned, spurring the Unovan on even further. As she bobbed her head up and down she used her hand to pump the portion her mouth left exposed to the air, while her tongue swirled around his head. "Holy shit that's so good," breathed Andrew as he began to gently thrust upwards into her mouth.

After a few minutes Andrew felt himself reaching the end, "R-Rosa, I'm gonna..." She quickly took her mouth off and began pumping furiously. "C'mon big boy," she purred, "give it to me," she said as she enveloped his head with her mouth. Seconds later Andrew let out a groan as he let loose into Rosa's mouth, the brunette moaning as she felt her tongue be drenched in his seed. A few seconds later she felt the deluge end and pumped his shaft to get all of his juices out.

As she removed his head from her mouth she opened her mouth, her eyes half-closed out of pure lust. "Holy shit that's hot," he muttered as he saw her mouth completely drenched in his seed, his shaft going hard as diamonds when he heard her swallow, opening her mouth again to show it completely clean, letting out a giggle as she laid on top of him.

"So sweetie," she purred, "How was that?" "Rosa, that was some of the best service I have ever gotten. That was so good," he said truthfully. "I'm so happy you liked it," she purred as she squished her breasts against his chest and kissed him.

Breaking off the kiss, she crawled over to the other side of the bed and spread her legs, revealing her now soaked flower. "Come over here hot stuff," she purred, "show your girlfriend how much you love her." Andrew smirked and crawled over, lining himself up and slowly pushing in. "Arceus Rosa, you're so tight," he groaned as he felt her insides grip him like a vice. "That's because I'm doing it with the man I love," she said sweetly. "I love you too Rosa, now and forever," whispered Andrew as he kissed her lovingly.

Rosa let out a moan when she felt Andrew fully sheathe himself into her. "So big," she cooed, "I love it." "Then you're gonna love this," smirked Andrew as he began to slowly piston in and out, slowly building up speed. "Mmmm, yes," she purred as the love of her life pick up speed, "So good." A minute later Andrew had built a steady tempo and was ramming in and out of the brunette.

"YES!" she squealed as she felt him hammer away at her core. Seconds later Andrew had flipped them over and now she was on top. "OH ARCEUS!" she squealed as she felt Andrew's shaft go deeper than ever before, "MORE!" Seconds later she quickly grabbed a pillow and let out a scream as she exploded all over Andrew's base, the boy slowing down as her walls squeezed tightly around his shaft. As her orgasm subsided she fell forwards, her head landing on Andrew's chest, moaning as she felt his hand squeeze her backside gently.

Once she had caught her breath she looked at her lover, her eyes still clouded with lust. "That was so good," she purred, "I love it when we do this." She giggled when she felt his rock-hard shaft still deep inside her. "C'mon big boy," she purred, "I want you to fuck me good tonight." She cooed as she felt Andrew's hand impact with her rear, "Rosa Whitley, you naughty girl," he smirked, "I think you need to be punished." The Unovan giggled as she slid off Andrew's tool and got on her hands and knees, her drenched slit facing him. "C'mon then hot stuff, give this naughty girl her punishment," she purred as she wiggled her rear.

Rosa's eyes bulged as she felt his shaft ram through her and hit nerves she never knew were there, "Oh yeah," she cooed, "So deep." She began moaning almost instantly as she was taken to new heights of pleasure by this position. "YES! FASTER!" she squealed. She moaned even more as she felt his hand slap against her backside again, "C'mon, spank me! Punish me for being so naughty!" she cried. "N-NO!" she squealed as she felt his hands reach underneath her and grab her breasts, squeezing her nipples between his fingers, "I'M GONNA GO CRAZY!" "This is part of your punishment," he whispered into the Unovan's ear, nibbling her earlobe. Rosa was seeing stars as her mind was assaulted with waves of pure pleasure, she could barely think straight.

Despite her pleasure-addled mind, she felt Andrew's shaft expanding, he was close. "INSIDE! INSIDE PLEASE!" she squealed. Seconds later Andrew let out a groan as he thrust as hard and deep into the brunette as he could and fired his payload. Rosa's eyes bulged as she felt his hot seed drench her insides, warmth spreading through her lower regions. This sent her over the edge and she screamed into a pillow as her own orgasm washed over her.

As he pulled out Andrew fell onto Rosa's back and rolled off, resting his head on a pillow. Rosa rolled over and locked eyes with him, staring at him with pure love and affection. "That was so good," she croaked, "I love you". "That was intense," said Andrew as he nodded in agreement, "I love you too Rosa, until the end of time and beyond." After a few minutes of laying there and cuddling, relishing in the afterglow, Rosa noticed her lover was still hard.

"Hey," she whispered, "wanna go another round?" She giggled as he rolled over on top of her and lined himself up, "For you Rosa, I'm always ready for another round." She cooed as he pushed in and began their next session.

 **Lemon End**

Andrew's eyes flickered open the next day. " _Arceus that was one of the best nights of my life_ " he thought as he saw Rosa's head resting on his chest, a satisfied look on her face. " _She's so perfect, all of the girls are_ " he thought as he stroked her soft brown hair gently. A few minutes later he felt her wake up.

"Good morning sweetie," she whispered as she kissed him. "Good morning my rose," he said as he returned the kiss." "Last night was incredible," she said as she snuggled into her lover's embrace. "You said it," smiled Andrew, "that was some of the best sex I've ever had." Rosa let out a giggle as she crawled up to his ear, "Just let me know whenever you want more," she whispered as she directed his hand to her nethers. "This belongs to you, only you can see this side of me, whenever you want," she said. Andrew returned the gesture by guiding her hand to his member, "In that case this is your's too whenever you want it." Rosa giggled before snuggling back into his arms, relishing the safety she felt when they laid like this.

After a few minutes the two decided to get up and after another quick "session" in the shower headed over to the lobby to meet the others. "What?" asked the Sandgem native as his girls just stared at him, seeing the very satisfied look the brunette had on her face. "Had fun last night?" asked Georgia with a knowing smirk on her face, causing the two to blush furiously, while Rosa was dragged off by the girls.

As they ate, Rosa told the girls what he had done to her. Once she finished Andrew felt thirteen pairs of eyes staring at him. He turned to see all of his girls staring at him with lust in their eyes, clearly aroused by Rosa's description of last night's events. "Someone's in for a good time," laughed Barry, while Lucas stayed silent, not keen on attracting his girlfriend's wrath again.

Once they ate they headed off to the Gym. As they approached the doors, Andrew took Rosa's hand and gently squeezed it, giving her a reassuring smile. Returning the smile, she leaned in and kissed his cheek before the group walked in.

"Hey guys," said Iris, still feeling a little bad about the previous day. "I'm sorry about yesterday Rosa," she said guiltily. "It's alright, you didn't know," said the brunette. "You gonna be alright?" "I'll be fine, I have Andrew to keep me safe," said Rosa as she hung off her lover's arm, earning a smile from Iris. "Well alright, let's continue our battle."

"Hydreigon let's do this again!" As the dragon type came out Andrew felt Rosa grip him tightly and let out a small whimper. He hugged her tight and stroked her hair, hoping to calm her down. "It's alright my rose, I'm right here," he soothed as he kissed her forehead. "I-I'm alright, thank you." she said as she stopped shaking, sighing happily as she felt the safety of his embrace. As Rosa calmed down, still clinging to him, Andrew grabbed his Pokeball. "Braviary let's get this party started!" yelled Andrew as the eagle appeared with a resounding screech.

"Alright Hydreigon let's start this with **Dark Pulse**!" "Dodge and use **Fury Attack**!" Hydreigon opened his three mouths and all three fired a dark, chain-like beam. With a screech, the eagle swiftly dodged the attacks and hurtled towards his prey, his beak glowing white. Hydreigon roared in pain as Braviary ripped into him with his razor sharp beak. "Shake him off Hydreigon with **Thunder Fang**!" yelled Iris. Hydreigon nodded and used his left head to bite Braviary on his leg, causing the eagle to screech in pain as the electricity coursed through him.

"Braviary use **Crush Claw** to break free!" The massive bird nodded and fought through the pain to swing his free foot and slash at Hydreigon's left head with his talons, which were easily as sharp as swords. Hydreigon roared in agony as the talons scraped across his eyes, partially blinding him. "Braviary finish this with **Sky Attack**!" roared Andrew as he pointed at the stricked Hydreigon. With an almighty screech Braviary soared high into the air and rocketed towards Hydreigon, white streaks arcing off of him. With a loud boom the large eagle crashed into the three-headed dragon, knocking Hydreigon out.

"Hydreigon is unable to battle." "Great job sweetie," chirped Rosa as she kissed Andrew's cheek. "Alright Braviary take five, you've earned a rest," said Andrew as he returned his eagle.

"Alright Andrew, not bad," said Iris as she pulled out her next Pokeball. "Excadrill let's shake thinks up!" she said as the mole appeared, ready to fight. "Sharpedo time to hunt!" yelled Andrew as his faithful shark appeared, snapping his jaws threateningly at the mole, who seemed unfazed.

"Excadrill use **X-Scissor**!" "Dodge and use **Bite**!" As Excadrill lunged at Sharpedo, the shark quickly dodged and once he had escaped he turned around and bit Excadrill's arm, a sickening crunch reverberated throughout the arena as Sharpedo's razor-sharp teeth bit deep into Excadrill's skin.

"Shake him off with **Brick Break**!" yelled Iris frantically, knowing that Sharpedo were infamous for their vicious bites. "Sharpedo let go quick!" yelled Andrew, but it was too late. Sharpedo winced as he was bashed over the head by Excadrill's free arm and quickly let go retreating to his master, while Excadrill retreated as well, blood trickling out of where he was bitten.

"Are you alright Excadrill?" asked Iris, to which Excadrill responded with a nod. "That's a tough Excadrill you got there Iris, you've trained him well." said Andrew, causing the ebony-skinned girl to beam with pride. "Excadrill use **Sludge Bomb**!" yelled Iris as the mole fired a blob of purple sludge at Sharpedo. " **Hydro Pump** now!" barked Andrew, causing Sharpedo to fire a jet of water strong enough to bend steel. The **Sludge Bomb** didn't stand a chance and was washed away by the water, which continued towards Excadrill. "Get out of there with **Dig**!" yelled Iris frantically. Excadrill tried to dig, but the pain from the bite mark kept flaring up every time he put any weight on his right arm, where he was bit. Before Iris could order a different move, the jet of water slammed into Excadrill, catapulting him into a nearby wall and knocking him out.

"Excadrill is unable to battle." "Great job Sharpedo, now get some rest," said Andrew as he rubbed the shark's head.

"Dragonite let's go!" "Wanna battle girl?" he asked Cinccino, who was sitting on his shoulder. The Scarf Pokemon happily nodded and jumped down onto the battlefield.

"Alright Dragonite use **Dragon Breath**!" "Dodge and use **Dazzling Gleam**!" yelled Andrew. As the small chinchilla dodged the purple flames she unleashed a blinding pink light that caused Dragonite to roar in agony as the Fairy type attack did heavy damage.

"What was that!?" asked a confused Iris. "That Iris is what they call a Fairy-type attack. Like Ice it is super effective against Dragon types, and Fairy types are also immune to Dragon attacks. In fact a few Pokemon have been reclassified into the Fairy category like Gardevoir and Togekiss," said Andrew, who let out a laugh as Iris went white as a sheet, anything anti-Dragon terrified her. "Don't worry Iris, Cinccino here isn't Fairy type." "She better not be," warned Iris.

"Dragonite use **Flamethrower**!" "Cinccino dodge and use **Rock Blast**!" As Dragonite fired a searing jet of flames, Cinccino scampered out of the way and hurled several boulders with a surprising amount of strength, hitting the orange dragon for good damage. "Shake it off Dragonite and use **Dragon Rush**!" yelled Iris

"Wait for it girl," said Andrew calmly as the orange dragon rocketed towards the little Pokemon. As Dragonite neared Andrew shouted his orders, " **Dazzling Gleam** now!" "Dragonite look out!" yelled Iris frantically, but it was too late. The Fairy attack hit and Dragonite crashed into the ground unconscious.

"Dragonite is unable to battle, Cinccino wins."

Cinccino ran over to her trainer and jumped into his arms, a chorus of "Awww" was heard from the crowd as the two rubbed their noses together, even Iris found herself melting at the scene. "You were magnificent Cinccino, excellent work," said Andrew as he stroked the Normal-type's soft fur, causing the little Pokemon to purr as she sleepily nuzzled his chest, getting comfy in his arms. Within seconds the Scarf Pokemon was sleeping peacefully in the blonde's arms. With a light scratch behind her ear Andrew gently handed the little Pokemon to Miette.

"That's one strong Pokemon you have there Andrew," said Iris, "not many can beat Dragonite so handily."

"But now you have to face my final Pokemon and he's a tough one. Haxorus bring the pain!" yelled Iris as her faithful dragon-type appeared, roaring loudly. "Well he's no longer the little Axew I remember, and he looks powerful." "But let's see how he stacks up against this guy. Grymloq, let's bring down the house!" yelled Andrew as he summoned his blue dinosaur, the roar the massive Pokemon let out was enough to shake the building to its very foundation.

Iris looked on in awe at the massive Pokemon, sensing the power that radiated from it. "He's a dragon-type too," said Andrew, causing her eyes to light up. "Where can I get one of those?" she asked. "Kalos, look for a Jaw Fossil," said Andrew.

Suddenly the two Pokemon charged each other and clashed heads. Despite being nearly three feet shorter than Grymloq, Haxorus held his ground for around a minute before the two retreated, the two dragon-types giving each other a look of respect.

"So it's a male huh?" said Iris, "I've only seen Haxorus do that with other males, it's a way dragon-types test their opponent's strength. And I gotta say you have a powerful Dragon-type right there." "Haxorus ain't bad himself, Grymloq hits like a train and could probably bring down this gym with a single tail swipe. But enough chat, let's get down to business."

With a nod, Iris gave her orders. "Haxorus use **Dragon Rage**!" "Counter with **Dragon Pulse**!" While Haxorus fired a ball of purple energy, Grymloq opened his mouth and fired a beam of green energy that obliterated the orb and proceeded to slam into Haxorus for heavy damage.

"Haxorus shake it off buddy!" yelled Iris, causing the yellow Pokemon to shake his head and roar angrily at Grymloq, who roared back in challenge. "Haxorus use **Dragon Claw**!" "Block it with **Dragon Tail**!" ordered Andrew, a small explosion occurring where the two attacks collided.

Iris was worried, Haxorus was panting and she had yet to land a telling blow on Grymloq, she had to come up with something and fast. "Haxorus use **Aerial Ace**!" yelled Iris. Haxorus nodded and lunged at Grymloq with surprising speed. "Now use **Outrage**!" she yelled as Haxorus got close. The Axe-Jaw Pokemon's eyes narrowed and he was wreathed in a red aura. "Grymloq use **Bide**!" yelled Andrew, causing Iris' eyes to widen, " _Shit! I didn't count on this!"_ Grymloq became outlined in a red aura as he weathered the beating being delivered by Haxorus.

As Haxorus finished his rampage he began stumbling around in confusion, and Grymloq saw his opportunity. He opened his mouth and fired a massive white beam of energy, boosted by the heavy damage he had received from the **Outrage**. The sheer force of the attack caused Haxorus to be catapulted into a nearby wall unconscious as Grymloq let loose a deafening roar in triumph.

"Haxorus is unable to battle, Tyrantrum and Andrew win!" Andrew let out a cheer and congratulated Grymloq, the massive Pokemon happily letting out a low growl and nuzzling his head against his master's chest as the boy heaped praise onto him.

Iris shook her head and returned her knocked out Haxorus, smiling as she saw Andrew petting the T-Rex. "Well Andrew, you've certainly grown from the guy I first met, though you're still a little kid," she said as she have Andrew a sisterly hug. "You weren't too bad yourself Iris, and at least I'm not scared of Ice types," he smirked. "Hey! Who are you calling scared?" she said as she punched his arm, the two glaring at each other before bursting into laughter.

"It was good to see you Iris." "Same here, I'll be cheering you on in the Vertress Conference."

As they walked outside Andrew was tackled by Rosa. "Great job sweetie!" she squealed, kissing him lovingly, a kiss Andrew happily returned. Once the kiss was broken, Andrew turned to his gang, Rosa hanging off his arm. "Well everyone, who's ready for the Unova League?" he asked. "Hell yeah I am!" cheered Roxie. "Unova League here we come!" yelled Maylene. "Can't wait to see you and Lucas battle, it sounds like it will be an electrifying battle," said Elesa. Andrew simply grinned, "Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!" he cheered, leading the group to the docks.

 **And I'll cut it there for this Chapter. So Andrew will be taking on the Unova League starting in the next chapter. Got a suggestion? Leave a comment!**

 **Until next time, I will A, B, C ya.**


	38. Chapter 36: Friends and Foes

(1 week later, Vertress Island)

"Well everyone, here we are!" said Andrew as they walked off the ship and onto Vertress Island. "Ahh memories," said Lucas nostalgically, "wonder if we'll see any returning faces."

"Maybe I'll see Hilda," said Rosa, hoping to see her best friend from childhood.

Suddenly a voice was heard, "Rosa is that you?" The brunette turned around to see Hilda looking at her. A deafening squeal was let out as the two girls raced to hug each other, Andrew's eyes glued to Hilda's prodigious breasts as they bounced with each step the brunette took.

"I've missed you Hilda!" squealed Rosa. "Same here! What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to cheer on my boyfriend," said Rosa with a light blush. "Who is it? Is it Nate?" "Hey Hilda!" said Andrew as he walked over. "Andrew! I missed you too!" squealed the Champion, the boy blushing as her breasts squished against him.

"So Rosa, who's the lucky guy?" asked Hilda as she got back on topic. She felt her heart sink as she watched Rosa reach up and kiss Andrew on the cheek, "It's Andrew, he's my boyfriend."

"O-Oh, I would have guessed Nate," she said as she felt a mixture of sadness and jealousy well up inside of her. Rosa didn't seem to notice though, "Yeah Nate's cool and all, but he's always been more of a brother to me. There's something about Andrew that I can't get enough of, he's simply amazing."

"That's great, I'm happy for you," said Hilda, hiding her sadness, she was too late and wanted to run away and cry. She then noticed a large group of people behind the couple, including a disproportionate amount of females. "Elesa? Roxie? Doctor Fennel? CYNTHIA?" asked the Champion in shock, "What are all of you doing here?" The four girls giggled and one by one proceeded to kiss Andrew on the cheek, "Same as Rosa. We're here to cheer on our boyfriend, we share him with those girls over there too," said Cynthia as she pointed to Dawn and the others. Hilda was stunned, her crush was dating FOURTEEN different women and they were perfectly happy with it, maybe it wasn't too late for her.

"Surprised huh?" joked Andrew, "I was too. So Hilda, wanna hang out later?" "S-Sure," she said, her cheeks a light pink. "Great! We can meet up after my first battle!" he said excitedly.

"Well Hilda I'd love to chat more but we gotta get settled in and you probably have to get ready as well. See ya later!" chirped the blonde as he hugged her, causing her cheeks to go dark red and her heart to pound. "S-See ya," she said as the group left, putting a hand over her racing heart.

"Oh she definitely likes you," said Rosa as the group walked, "She looked so sad when I told her you and I were dating." "I saw hope in her eyes when we said we shared him," added Elesa. "And you were a bit touchy with her weren't you Andrew?" teased Roxie, causing the blonde to blush. "Aww don't worry sweetie," said Rosa as she hung off his arm, "I don't mind sharing you with her," she said giving a peck on his cheek. "L-Let's just get settled in," he stammered.

(7 hours later)

"So you think Andrew's gonna win?" asked Leaf as she and Dawn walked back to the hotel. They had spent the day practicing contest moves, with the brunette helping out Dawn with her battles.

"Leaf, Andrew beat Cynthia for Arceus' sake. He'd have to do something incredibly stupid to lose," reassured Dawn, "He's got this in the bag, though Hilda may prove a challenge." "Yeah, I've heard she's a tough one," said Leaf, "But I believe Andrew will win. Now let's get back to our rooms, gotta get out cheerleader outfits ready." Dawn giggled, "Oh we definitely do, he's told me we drive him absolutely nuts when we're in those outfits." "Well we need to reward him for being such a good boyfriend," giggled Leaf.

As the hotel came into view, the two girls heard a rustling coming down a nearby alley. Dawn gulped as she felt a familiar chill run down her spine. "Who's there?" she yelled as she grabbed Typhlosion's Pokeball. "Dawn what's going on?" asked Leaf.

"Someone's watching us. Come on out creep before I incinerate the entire alley!" yelled the bluenette. "Dawn I don't think anyone's..."

"Alright, alright!" a voice said from within the alley, "I'm coming out."

Dawn's eyes widened as a familiar face appeared from behind a dumpster, "Conway!? The hell are you doing back there!?" "Hello Dawn, I'm here to compete in the Unova League to answer your question. And before you accuse me of spying, I was not. I was observing," he said creepily.

"Who the hell is this guy?" whispered Leaf, "And why the hell is he so creepy?"

"He's a trainer Andrew and I ran into in Sinnoh and Hoenn. "He's been like this around me for as long as I can remember, I never should have signed up for that Tag Battle Competition in Hearthome," said Dawn. "Well Dawn, still as feisty as ever," said Conway, "I like that about you. And who is this?" he asked as he spotted Leaf.

"L-Leaf, Leaf Greene," said the brunette nervously. She felt herself begin to sweat nervously as she felt Conway's eyes roam her body, she felt very uncomfortable and wanted to run as fast as she could to Andrew's room.

"Leaf huh? A pretty name for an even prettier girl," Conway said. If Andrew had said it she would have been blushing, but when Conway said it, it came out as creepy and slimy instead of affectionate and warm.

"T-Thanks," she said, secretly wishing she had worn something over her usual blue tank top as she felt his eyes pay extra attention to her chest, " _I have got to get out of here_ "

"Well Conway, it's been nice to see you but we really have to go," said Dawn as she grabbed Leaf's hand and began walking quickly away. "Dawn wait!" said Conway, "How would you and your friend like to attend dinner with me tomorrow?"

"We can't," said Leaf hurriedly, "We have plans with our boyfriend." "Oh, and who is he?" asked Conway, the two girls detecting a hint of malice in his voice.

"Andrew Townsend!" Leaf yelled, desperate to escape this creep. "You two? Andrew? My dear Dawn, surely you can do better than him. Same goes for you Miss Greene."

"I'll think about it Conway but we really have to go," said Dawn as the two girls sprinted towards the hotel. "Dawn wait!" yelled Conway, but it was no use.

"That weakling has gotten between me and that blue-haired beauty for the last time!" said Conway as he walked towards where he was staying, "If only he hadn't been in Hoenn, Dawn would have surely seen how worthy I am of her. He has been a thorn in my side for too long, I will beat you Andrew Townsend, and Dawn will finally see I am the better man. Such a weakling like you does not deserve the affections of such beautiful women." With that Conway adjusted his glasses and walked away to plot his revenge.

(3 minutes later)

Dawn and Leaf hurtled towards the elevator, pressing the button to the floor Andrew was staying on as fast as they could. Leaf's legs were shaking in fear, and Dawn wasn't doing much better, Conway had seemingly gotten even creepier since she last saw him. As the elevator doors opened the two raced to Andrew's door and knocked frantically on the wood. Seconds later Andrew opened the door, concerned by the frantic pace of the knocking.

"Hey, hey, hey," he said, "Where's the fire? Why do the two of you look like you ran across Sinnoh?"

"Andrew can we come in please?" Leaf begged. Andrew's concern grew as he heard the pleading in her voice and quickly stepped aside, allowing the two girls to race inside. Normally he would be excited if two of his girls came to his room, but there was an urgency in their voices that unnerved him. Flareon and Cinccino, who had been cuddling at the foot of the bed, looked up confused.

Locking the door, Andrew turned around to see Dawn and Leaf sitting on the bed, Leaf looking especially terrified. "Okay what the hell happened? Both of you look like you ran across Sinnoh and Leaf looks like she just got scared by Darkrai."

"We ran into someone on our way here," said Leaf, the fear evident in her voice, "Apparently he knew you and Dawn from Sinnoh. He was so creepy."

"Wait a minute," said Andrew as the gears began turning in his head, the pieces falling into place. "Don't tell me the guy's name was Conway." His suspicions were confirmed when Leaf let out a shiver, "He was spying on us from an alley," said Dawn, "And he seems to have gotten even creepier, if such a thing is possible."

"Where is he?" asked the blonde, anger in his eyes, "I'll kick his ass." Andrew was very protective of all of his girls, and he didn't take kindly to those who looked to steal them from him.

"No need to worry sweetie," said Dawn, "He said he's competing in the Unova League. Just make sure to beat him good. Now I'd like to use your shower if you don't mind, I feel filthy from having that creep spy on us." "Not a problem my sapphire, go on ahead," smiled the blonde.

"Crap, our clean clothes are in our room," said Dawn just before she walked into the bathroom, "I'll be right back." "Flareon, Cinccino, go with her," said Andrew. The two Pokemon nodded and jumped onto the bluenette's shoulders as she walked out and towards her room.

A few minutes later a knock was heard on the door. Leaf's eyes shot towards the door and she let out a whimper. "It's okay Leaf," reassured Andrew as he held her close, "It's just Dawn." Andrew got up and unlocked to door, and sure enough the bluenette was standing there, in her hands were a fresh pair of clothes for both her and Leaf. After a quick kiss Dawn retreated to the bathroom and took a shower. Handing Leaf her clothes Andrew turned around to give the brunette her privacy.

"A-Andrew, y-you can turn around you know," said Leaf shakily, "I don't mind if it's you." Andrew turned around to see the Kanto native in a green set of undergarments. Leaf blushed furiously as she took off her bra and panties, standing naked in front of the love of her life. She let out a giggle as she saw his face tun red and his shorts slightly bulge, it made her happy knowing she could get him like this. "Uh-uh sweetie," she purred as she put on a powder blue set of undergarments and donned a green nightgown, "You have to win your first battle before we go any further." "Tease," muttered the blonde, earning a giggle from Leaf.

"H-Hey Andrew, c-can I sleep here tonight, that guy really freaked me out," said Leaf, her eyes watering slightly. "Of course you can Leaf," smiled the blonde as he climbed into the bed. The Kanto native immediately followed and snuggled as close as she could next to him, shaking slightly. Her shaking stopped when she felt him grip her tightly, kissing her forehead, now she felt safe. "Goodnight Andrew," she whispered, "I love you." "I love you too Leaf, now and forever," whispered the Sinnoh native as he kissed her lovingly.

A few minutes later Dawn emerged from the shower. A smile spread across her face as she saw Leaf resting her head on Andrew's chest, a big smile on the brunette's face as he gently stroked her hair while she slept peacefully. "Room for one more?" she asked. Andrew smiled and scooted over as gently as he could so he wouldn't wake Leaf. Dawn crawled into the bed and like Leaf gripped her lover tightly, sighing happily as she felt him wrap an arm protectively around her waist. "Goodnight my love," she whispered as she kissed the blonde. "Goodnight my sapphire," said Andrew softly as the bluenette drifted off to sleep, a smile on her face.

As the two girls slept Andrew thought about what they had told him. " _Conway you better hope you don't face me because I am going to rain hellfire upon you. You scared my girls and now you will pay."_ He felt something touch his feet and looked down to see Flareon and Cinccino at the foot of the bed getting comfortable. "Goodnight you two," he whispered, the two Pokemon responding by giving their trainer a lick before returning to their spot. Giving both girls a kiss on the forehead he laid his head on the pillow and joined them in sleep.

(The next morning)

Andrew was the first to wake up the next day, smiling as he saw Leaf and Dawn resting their heads on his chest. Both girls looked absolutely angelic in the sunlight and they seemed to radiate beauty. " _What ever did I do to deserve such wonderful girls?"_ he wondered. After a few minutes he felt the two girls shift. "Mmmm, good morning sweetie," mumbled Dawn sleepily. "Good morning my sapphire," whispered Andrew as he kissed the bluenette's forehead. "Good morning my love," whispered Leaf, turning the boy's attention to the brunette. "Good morning my angel," he smiled, earning a blush from the Kanto girl, her heart fluttering as she felt his lips press against her forehead. "So Andrew, are you ready for the League?" asked Leaf.

"You bet Leaf, I'm ready to win this," he said excitedly, earning a giggle from the two girls. " _He's so cute when he's fired up like this"_ they thought. "Something wrong Andrew?" asked Dawn as she realized he was staring at them. "No, nothing, it's just that I think both of you look absolutely stunning in the morning light, your hair shines like the sun and your eyes shimmer like a moonlit lake," said Andrew, causing both girls to bury their heads into his chest to hide their massive blushes. "You're such a dork," said Dawn, "But you're our dork," added Leaf as the two girls crept up and kissed their lover's cheeks.

Once the three had showered Flareon and Cinccino climbed onto Andrew's shoulders and the group left their room to link up with the others. As they were eating, Andrew was looking at his schedule. A malevolent grin soon spread across his face as he found where his match was. Dawn and Leaf also grinned when they saw who their lover would be facing, "Kick his ass sweetie," said Dawn, "Teach that creep a lesson," added Leaf as she saw the words on the paper: _Andrew Townsend vs. Conway Kohei, Stadium 7._

(4 hours later)

The gang made their way to the stadium and took their seats, Andrew peeling off towards the locker room. The girls had opted to not wear their outfits today, not wanting to draw Conway's attention.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" a voice boomed, "In the red corner, from the Sinnoh Region we have Conway Kohei!" As his name was mentioned Conway strode out, the group could feel the arrogance radiating from him even when so far away from him. "And in the green corner, from Sandgem Town in the Sinnoh Region, we have the Champion of Hoenn, Kalos, and Sinnoh, Andrew Townsend!" A thunderous applause broke out as Andrew ran out from his end of the field, wearing the outfit he wore during his little concert in Virbank, waving at the crowd as he ran and blowing a kiss to his girls when he spotted them, all of them catching it and holding it close to their hearts.

"Well someone's popular," said Conway arrogantly as he adjusted his glasses. "Surprising considering how weak you are. You may have beaten Cynthia, but that was a one-off."

"Well last time I checked, I decked you in Hoenn. And if I can beat you once I can do it again," retorted Andrew, earning a glare from Conway.

"It's too bad you're going to be going home after this," said Conway, "I'm sure it will sting to be humiliated in front of the world, including Dawn." "You leave her out of this," growled the blonde as he grit his teeth, "She's mine." "Well we'll see what she thinks after I crush you. Slowking come on out!" yelled Conway as the water-type appeared and glared at Andrew.

"Y'know Conway, Dawn told me that someone who looked a lot like you was stalking her and Leaf last night. I don't take kindly to people spying on my girls and scaring the daylights out of them, so I think you need to be taught a lesson. Sawk, let's get stuck in!" yelled Andrew as his blue fighting type appeared. "Really Andrew, a fighting type? You must really be stupid." "You go first then, give it your best shot," smirked Andrew.

"Slowking use **Future Sight**!" Conway grinned as Slowking glowed white, "Clock is ticking Townsend, better get moving." "Ooohhh, a challenge," said Andrew as he rubbed his hands together in excitement, "Well I accept. Sawk use **Poison Jab**!" Sawk grinned and hurtled towards Slowking, his fist glowing a sickly purple. "Slowking use **Flamethrower**!" yelled Conway. "Slide!" shouted Andrew. The blue fighting type slid on the ground, dodging the jet of fire, and as he got up he rammed his fist into Slowking's chin, sending the Water type skyward.

"Now bring him back with **Thunder Punch**!" roared Andrew as he pointed at the airborne Slowking. The fighting type jumped high into the air and as Slowking reached his apex, Sawk arced his fist, now crackling with electricity, into Slowking's back, sending him crashing into the ground in a cloud of dust and electricity.

As Sawk gracefully landed, he struck a pose, ready to dish out more pain. But as the dust cleared it was revealed Slowking had been knocked out.

"Slowking is unable to battle!" Conway grit his teeth, he was supposed to be wiping the floor with this idiot, instead he had just lost one of his more powerful Pokemon, while Andrew's barely looked tired. He was bring humiliated in front of everyone, and more importantly, in front of Dawn.

"So you managed to take down Slowking," said Conway as he returned the downed Pokemon, "No matter, that was luck, the only thing you have." Conway smirked as he saw his opponent grit his teeth, he had struck a nerve. "You know Townsend, last night I heard Dawn talking about some outfits. Did she bring back that wonderful cheerleader getup?" Andrew was barely listening, he was busy trying to keep a lid on the anger building inside of him. "She always looked stunning in that outfit, I can only imagine how she looks now. She's going to look even better in it when I crush you and she and the others start cheering for me."

By this point, Andrew was furious. His right eye twitched heavily as he struggled to not tackle Conway and beat him into a blood-soaked pulp. His friends watched as he simmered, all thinking the same thing, " _Conway has just signed his own death warrant._ "

As Andrew's rage grew, he suddenly remembered all Dawn had said, how she would never leave him, how much she loved him. Taking a deep breath, he regained control of himself and turned to the referee, "I forfeit Sawk." Andrew's group saw the look in his eyes and knew what was coming, their friend had snapped.

Conway stepped back as he felt the air around him drop several degrees from the icy cold glare he was getting from Andrew's cadet blue eyes. "Let me tell you something Conway," he spoke, the lack of emotion unnerving many in the stands. "You fail to recognize the power I possess. I am not the person whose back you and the others stabbed all those years ago, yet your hubris prevents you from seeing the truth. Hubris has been the downfall of many people throughout history," he said as he grabbed a red and black Pokeball, a chill running down Conway's spine as Andrew looked him straight in the eye, "And you just became one of them."

Without another word Andrew clicked the button on the strange looking Pokeball. Everyone gasped as the light died down to reveal Reshiram. Up in the stands Hilda's jaw dropped, her crush possessed the Being of Truth, while Lance and Tobias looked on equally stunned.

" ** _What do you require Andrew_** _?"_ asked the massive dragon. The boy simply pointed at Conway, who had called out his Aggron, and spoke, "Show him the truth of my power," the lack of emotion in his voice made everyone, even his friends, pale slightly in fear, even Reshiram was slightly unnerved, but nodded.

Within seconds, Reshiram had opened his mouth and unleashed a torrent of light blue flames. Aggron didn't even have a chance to roar in pain as he was knocked out instantly.

"A-A-Aggron is unable to b-battle, R-Reshiram w-wins." said the official, stunned and slightly scared by the sheer power of the attack. "That was **Blue Fire** in case your wondering Conway," said Andrew as he folded his arms, the emotion returning to his voice, "Forfeit while you can and save your dignity."

Conway looked down at the Pokeball in his hands, and like Brendan, refused to see the writing on the wall. "NO! I WILL DESTROY YOU! YOUR FRIENDS WILL SEE WHAT A PITIFUL EXCUSE FOR A TRAINER YOU ARE!" he roared as he summoned Dusknoir. "Dusknoir use **Trick Room**!" he ordered quickly, causing the ghost type to glow pink for a split second, raising his speed.

Andrew simply sighed, "I tried reasoning with you Conway, but your arrogance blinds you. You are simply proving my point."

"WILL YOU SHUT IT ALREADY!" yelled Conway, he would suffer no challengers in his quest to have Dawn for himself. "Dusknoir destroy this idiot and use **Ice Punch**!"

" **Draconic Divebomb** " said the blonde calmly. A cloud of dust rose up as Reshiram leaped off the ground and soared high into the sky. Seconds later he reappeared, his tail glowing a bright orange, indicating his Overdrive Mode had been activated, and his body was surrounded in a purple aura. "Dusknoir dodge!" yelled Conway frantically, but it was too late, Dusknoir was too slow, even with **Trick Room** in effect. Seconds later a mighty explosion shook the stadium as Reshiram slammed into Dusknoir like a dragon-powered comet. As the dust settled there was no debate as to who had won.

"Dusknoir is unable to battle, Reshiram and Andrew win." Everyone was silent, awestruck by the sheer power of the attack.

As Conway returned his downed ghost type he heard a voice inside his head. It was cold and emotionless, but it spoke with authority and it made him pale in terror.

" ** _Alright you son of a Bellsprout, you listen and you listen good, because I am only going to say this once. This is Andrew by the way, I am speaking to you telepathically. Now if I ever, and I mean EVER, hear or catch you spying on Dawn or any of my girls again, I will beat you so severely you will be lucky if you'll be able to walk afterwards. Nod if you understand._** _"_ Conway nodded frantically, every other part of his body was frozen in terror. " ** _Good, I'm glad we've reached an understanding. Now get out of my sight."_**

Conway was off the field in seconds, a trail of dust left in his wake. Andrew turned to Reshiram, who had seen and heard the exchange. "Thank you Reshiram, I apologize if my coldness unnerved you." " ** _I can't say I blame you, I do not have much sympathy for those who refuse to see the truth. And he certainly did not see it._** _"_ Andrew smiled softly, "Thank you Reshiram, I appreciate your assistance," he said as he returned the white dragon.

Up in the Champions' Box, Hilda, Lance, and Tobias watched as the boy returned the Being of Truth. Hilda had a slight blush on her face, " _Why does he have to look so damn hot?"_

"Well Hilda, you best be prepared," said Lance, "Hurricane Andrew has you in his crosshairs."

"You think!?" exclaimed the brunette, "He has fucking Reshiram! And his past battles have shown he has at least three other legendaries! I am beyond screwed!" "I wouldn't worry Hilda, I highly doubt he'll use those on you."

"What do you mean? Why wouldn't he?" asked Hilda as she cocked an eyebrow. "Think about it Hilda, Andrew has only used legendaries on those who have attracted his ire. He's not gonna use them to breeze through," said Lance, glaring at Tobias as he said the last part, "Put simply, if you want him to use legendaries against you, you're really gonna have to piss him off. And if yesterday is anything to go off of, I think he likes you."

"Wait what do you-?" Hilda cut herself off as she realized Lance had seen her hanging out with Andrew the other day and blushed furiously. "Oh come on Hilda, I could see it clear as day, you're absolutely head over heels for him. Plus every time he was on the battlefield you stared at him as if he was a god." said Lance, laughing slightly. The two then noticed Tobias had left, "He is so fucked when Andrew comes for him," chuckled Lance.

"Okay, okay," said Hilda, her face still red, "You're right, I like, no, I love him. I love him so much. B-but what if he doesn't feel that way?" she asked, her eyes beginning to water.

"C'mon Hilda," said Lance as he put a hand on the brunette's shoulder, "When you were hanging out yesterday I saw him, he had this look in his eyes. It was a look of longing, of affection. Hilda, he is completely in love with you. And if he's dating your best friend, I doubt any of his girls would not want you to join them."

"You're right," said Hilda, the determination evident as she spoke, "I can't hold back any longer. He has to know." Lance simply smiled, "Good luck Hilda, now go get your man."

 _Meanwhile_

Andrew, Dawn, and Leaf were walking back to the hotel, the two females hanging off his arms.

"I'm not entirely sure if that was necessary Andrew," said Dawn. "Plus seeing you all cold like that was kinda scary," added Leaf. The Sinnoh boy sighed and pulled the two girls as close to him as he could.

"I'm sorry I scared you. But I am not sorry for what I did. Conway had to learn that you two are mine, and mine only. I want to be there to protect you from harm and to show the world that you are mine. I showed Kenny, I showed Trip, I will show everyone in the entire world if I have to. I love both of you and I will suffer no challengers for your hearts."

"Didn't know you were so possessive," joked Leaf, while Dawn giggled. "Well I always protect which is mine," grinned Andrew. "We're your's and we always will be," whispered the bluenette before she jumped up and gave her lover a searing kiss. After a minute of intense making out Dawn broke the kiss and let Leaf have a turn. "Dawn's right," she whispered, "I'm your's forever, and I'm happy with that, we all are." Like Dawn she leapt up and kissed her love passionately, moaning slightly as she inserted her tongue into his mouth and the battle for dominance began.

"Well if you two are done," said a feminine voice, causing Andrew and Leaf to break off their kiss and blush a dark red. A massive smile grew on Andrew's face as he realized the voice was from Hilda. "Hey Hilda, how ya been?" chirped the blonde as he forced his blush down. "I'm doing great," she said, "That was quite the performance you put on back there." "Oh that, he was someone I've butted heads with since my first journey in Sinnoh. Absolute creep."

"Using a legendary to get your point across eh Andrew?" she teased, "You're crazy." Andrew's face went red as she leaned in and whispered, "But it was kinda hot."

Dawn and Leaf looked at each other and giggled, their next "sister" was on the way. "Well we have to go Andrew, we'll meet you back at the hotel. Have fun sweetie!" said Dawn as she and Leaf kissed his cheeks and walked away.

"Why do they have to be so damn perfect?" sighed Andrew happily as he watched them leave. He was snapped from his thoughts by Hilda clearing her throat, "S-So, w-wanna hang out?"

"Hell yeah I do," said Andrew excitedly, earning a giggle from the brunette, " _Jeez he's so cute when he's excited like this."_

(2 hours later)

Andrew and Hilda were walking back to Hilda's hotel after having dinner. As they reached the door Andrew turned to face the brunette, "Well Hilda, have a good night."

"Andrew wait!" she said as he began to walk away, " _I have to let him know, I can't take it anymore."_

"Something wrong Hilda?" he asked.

"Andrew," she said softly, "When I first met you I thought you were some prick who couldn't pay attention. But there was something I felt, something that made me realize I couldn't stay mad at you, something I never felt around any other guy. And when you returned I couldn't help but smile. When you said you wanted to hang out back in Sinnoh I was so happy. I felt like I could fly every time our hands touched, I feel warm and fuzzy whenever you give me that dumb, goofy smile of your's. What I'm trying to say is that I like... no, I don't like you. Andrew Townsend, I love you, I am madly in love with you!" she said, shouting the last part, tears of emotion trickling out of her eyes.

"I can't believe it," was what she heard, and it made her heart sink, she had opened her heart to him and he rejected her. But just before she was about to devolve into a sobbing wreck she felt a pair of hands gently cup her cheeks. Seconds later she felt something on her lips; she opened her eyes to see Andrew's face inches from her own, and he was kissing her. As the realization hit her she slowly closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck to deepen the kiss. As the two broke she was left red-faced and panting.

"Hilda," he said as he put his right hand on her cheek, "When I first met you I was blown away by how beautiful you looked, that's why I didn't respond when we first met. As we shook hands I felt a spark in my heart. As the years went on that spark ignited, and it turned into love. Hilda Toko, I love you and I can't believe it's taken me this long to realize it."

Hilda's heart was doing backflips, he returned her feelings. She lunged at him and pulled him into another searing kiss, knocking his cap off as she ran her hands through his hair, tears of joy flowing out of her eyes.

As they broke she rested her head against his chest, loving the sound of his heartbeat. "C-Can you spend the night?" she asked quietly, "I don't want to be away from you any more." "Of course I can Hilda," he said softly as the two walked towards the brunette's room holding hands.

(3 minutes later)

The couple had made their way to Hilda's suite and were getting settled in. Being the Champion her room was quite lavish and large, easily as big as three regular rooms.

As Andrew stepped out of the shower, he felt a pair of eyes gazing at him. He turned to see Hilda staring at him, biting her lower lip and her face crimson. "Like what you see?" he asked jokingly as he made sure to "accidentally" flex his arms, causing the brunette to moan lightly as she struggled to keep her hormones in check. The Unovan had a pair of running shorts that went halfway down her thighs and a large white t-shirt that went past her waist, her hair was undone, though it curled slightly at the ends. Andrew had a blue t-shirt and black gym shorts, years of travel had taught him to always have a spare set of clothes on hand.

As he crawled into bed Hilda snuggled up next to him. As he gripped her his hand lightly grazed her stomach, causing her to giggle slightly. "Don't you dare..." said Hilda as Andrew grew a devilish grin. "STOOOOPPPP!" squealed the brunette as Andrew began tickling her mercilessly, shrieking in laughter.

"Tell me you love me," grinned the blonde. "ALRRRIIIIIGHHHTT! I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU!" she shrieked, her declaration punctuated by fits of laughter. Hearing this Andrew stopped and let her catch her breath. His tickling had left him hovering over Hilda, staring her in the face. Seconds later he leaned in and kissed her passionately, quickly devolving into a make-out session.

As they broke he looked her in the eyes and saw them glazed over with lust. "A-Andrew, I-I... I need you," she whispered, "I've been feeling tension between us since we first hung out in Sinnoh and it's driving me insane. Please, make love to me."

Sitting her up Andrew looked her in the eye. "Hilda, are you sure, are you comfortable with this? I don't want to rush this, but if you're ready, then I am too." She nodded, "I'm ready, I've been ready since I realized I loved you." "And when was that?" he asked, smirking. "I've forgotten, it was so long ago," smiled Hilda.

 **Lemon Begin**

Andrew smiled and leaned over and gently crushed his lips against Hilda's, the brunette moaning slightly as she felt his tongue slip into her mouth and quickly overpower her own. The two soon fell down back onto the bed, Hilda on top as Andrew ran his fingers through her long brown hair. The two were panting heavily as they separated, the need for air was too great. Hilda felt her legs get slick as Andrew began kissing up and down the side of her face, nibbling her earlobe and peppering her jawline with light pecks, she shivered as she felt his hands slip underneath her shirt and begin exploring her back and sides, though they stayed away from her bra and panties.

After a few minutes of him gently caressing her and lavishing kisses onto her skin Hilda pulled off her shirt to reveal a light pink bra. "Like what you see?" she asked coyly as she saw him hungrily gaze at her body. "Well I think you've earned it," she whispered as she unhooked her top, letting her D-cup breasts bounce free, "You can do whatever you want with them," she purred.

Seconds later she was tackled by the blonde who quickly enveloped her right nipple with his mouth and gently biting down on the pink nub, while his right hand gently grabbed the orb of flesh on her left, pinching the nub attached to it. Hilda let out a long moan as bolts of pleasure coursed through her. "Yes, suck on them," she purred as she ran her hand through his hair, "They belong to you, only you can see them." For the next few minutes Andrew tended to her luscious breasts, alternating between the two squishy orbs, Hilda moaning as she squirmed in pleasure.

Coming up for air he smirked when he saw the pleasured look on Hilda's face. "Want to continue?" he whispered, to which the panting brunette simply nodded. She whimpered in anticipation as he gently ran one of his hands across her inner thighs and kissed his way down her body towards her shorts. Deciding to tease her further he continued to caress her slender legs and kiss them lightly, the brunette whimpering as small jolts of pleasure emanated from where his lips met her skin. "Andrew, please, hurry," she pleaded, trying desperately to get his head as close to her crotch as she could.

Deciding he had teased her enough he pulled off her shorts to reveal a light pink thong, smirking as he saw a massive wet patch in the center. But he couldn't resist teasing her just a little more and gently breathed on the piece of fabric, earning a gasp from Hilda as she squirmed desperately. "Andrew, please, I beg you," she whimpered, the anticipation was driving her crazy. "As you wish," he smirked as he pulled off the piece of fabric to reveal her womanhood, thoroughly soaked from his teasing.

For a few seconds, Hilda felt nothing except the cold air flow against her slit. She was torn from her thoughts with a squeal as Andrew suddenly began his assault, starting by lightly licking her entrance and the surrounding folds. Every few seconds he would break off and simply breathe on her flower, causing her to spasm in pleasure. "MY HEAD'S GOING BLANK!" she cried as she felt his tongue snake its way into her cavern, "I'M GOING TO LOSE MY MIND!" Her eyes bulged and she let out a scream as she felt Andrew lightly pinch her clit, a powerful orgasm washing over her seconds later.

For a whole minute Hilda simply lay there, panting as her hold on reality returned, shivering as she felt Andrew drink the juices that had flowed out of her. "A-Andrew..." she breathed, "That was incredible, but now let me return the favor." Finding the strength within her she sat up and pushed her lover down and crawled on top of him, her hand snaking its way down his body and rubbing his trapped erection through his clothes. "Mmmm, big boy," she purred as she felt something large and warm through his clothes. As she took off his shorts and his boxers she gasped in shock as his member swung free. "I-I-It's so big," she whispered, her eyes lighting up, awestruck by the sheer size and thickness of the tool in front of her.

"Think you can handle it?" smirked the blonde. Hilda said nothing and began pumping up and down his shaft, enveloping the head with her mouth. "Shit that's good," he breathed, spurring the brunette on further as she used all of her willpower to slowly but surely take the entirety of the blonde's member into her mouth. " _He's the perfect man: a wonderful personality, a sexy body, and this monster. No wonder Rosa's so in love with him."_ she thought as she began to slowly bob her head. Andrew went cross-eyed as he felt Hilda wrap her prodigious breasts around the portion of his member not in her mouth, her movements causing the orbs of flesh to rub against his throbbing tool. "H-Hilda, I-I'm close..." he managed to get out through gritted teeth. Hilda simply moaned and sped up, indicating where she wanted him to unload. Seconds later Andrew's body went taut as he fired his juices into the brunette's mouth. Several seconds later an audible pop was heard as Hilda removed his member from her mouth and kissed him, combining their juices to create a wonderful mixture.

As Hilda broke the kiss she laid down on her back and looked at Andrew expectantly. "Are you sure you want this Hilda?" he asked. "Please Andrew, I've waited long enough." she said as she spread her legs to reveal her waiting maidenhood. Kissing her on her forehead, Andrew crawled on top of her and slowly pushed himself in, Hilda gasping as she felt him split her apart. Seconds later he felt his tip touch her barrier. "You're my first Andrew, and I want you to be my only," she whispered shyly. "Take me," she whispered as she wrapped her arms around his neck and steeled herself. Seconds later she felt Andrew pull back and thrust his way through her barrier, whimpering as a searing pain shot through her. Andrew lay deathly still, kissing her in an attempt to lessen the pain, every whimper she made was like a dagger to his heart.

A minute later Hilda felt the pain subside. Wanting to test the waters she gave her hips a roll, and let out a moan as she felt only pleasure. "I-I can't believe it," she said as tears rolled down her eyes, "We've become one, I'm finally your's. I'm so happy," she said as tears of joy poured down her cheeks. Andrew caressed her face, wiping away her tears with his thumb, and smiled, "I'm so happy too, I love you Hilda and I am going to show you how much I love you."

As he finished he began to slowly move in and out, lightly moaning as he did so, " _Arceus she's so tight!"_ he thought. As he reached a steady rhythm, the room was filled with moans and shouts as both teens were enveloped in a feeling of pure ecstasy. "Hilda you feel so good, you're so tight," Andrew grunted, "You're body is a dream." "You feel so good too!" squealed the brunette, "I love it! I LOVE YOU! MORE! MORE!" she cried. She yelped as she felt his hands grab her wildly bouncing breasts and flip her to where she was on top, "YES!" she screamed as she felt his member scrape against new nerves, "I'M GOING TO GO CRAZY!" Seconds later her eyes bulged and she let out a shriek as her second orgasm of the night crashed over her, falling over and landing her head against Andrew's collarbone, the blonde slowing down to help her ride out her high.

As she came down, the brunette realized that Andrew hadn't come with her and that he was still hard as steel. "Y-You didn't come yet did you?" she said, giggling as he shook his head. "Well c'mon then stud" she purred as she faced her rear towards him, "I want you to fuck me good tonight. Don't worry, I'm protected." She giggled further as she felt his shaft begin pistoning in and out of her cavern again, "So big," she cooed.

Within a minute Andrew was hammering away, Hilda a moaning wreck as she felt his member slam against her core. "MORE! FUCK ME MORE!" she squealed. "Who would have guessed that the Champion of Unova could be so naughty," smirked Andrew. "YES! I'M A NAUGHTY GIRL! I'LL BE AS NAUGHTY AS YOU WANT!" she shrieked, moaning as she felt Andrew's hand slap against her shapely rear, "YEAH THAT'S RIGHT! SPANK ME FOR BEING SUCH A BAD GIRL!" Hilda's face was one of pure ecstasy as Andrew's shaft assaulted her moist cavern, while his hand slammed into her rear.

"Fuck, I'm getting close," grunted the blonde after several minutes. "INSIDE! PLEASE RELEASE INSIDE!" screamed the brunette. "Naughty girl," he whispered into her ear, and this sent Hilda over the edge. She screamed as the most powerful orgasm of her life slammed into her, almost causing her to pass out from the sheer pleasure it brought. Her eyes bulged as Andrew followed suit, his release brought on by her walls clamping down tightly onto his shaft. Hilda let out a groan of displeasure as she felt him slowly pull out of her. She rolled over exhausted, her head resting on Andrew's chest, the two teens panting heavily.

 **Lemon End**

"Arceus Andrew, that was... incredible," panted Hilda, "I love you, I love you so much." "I love you too Hilda Toko, now and forever," breathed Andrew as he stroked her soft hair. A few seconds later he felt her breathing pattern change, indicating she had fallen asleep. Giving the brunette a loving kiss on the forehead, Andrew laid back and let sleep claim him.

(The next day)

Hilda slowly opened her eyes as the morning light reached her. She let out a sigh as she felt so warm and comfortable, wherever she was, she never wanted to leave this position. As her vision became less blurry, she realized she was resting her head against Andrew's muscular chest. " _Last night was amazing. First I confess to the man of my dreams, then I gave him my first time. He's made me so happy."_ She was shaken from her thoughts when she felt him stir. She felt her heart melt as he looked at her and smiled warmly, that dumb, goofy smile that she fell hopelessly in love with.

"Good morning my love," whispered the brunette. "Good morning angel," he whispered as he kissed her lovingly. "Last night was amazing," sighed the brunette happily. "I'm glad you think so, now that we're together we can have many more nights like that." "Mmmm, I'd like that," giggled Hilda.

Once they had showered and eaten they made their way to Andrew's hotel to meet the others, Hilda hanging off his arm, a sight that earned glares from dozens of incredibly jealous males.

As Andrew walked through the doors he was glomped seconds later by the girls. "Where were you?" asked Cynthia worriedly. "Oh I think I know where he was," giggled Georgia as she spotted Hilda. The girls looked up and looked at their lover expectantly upon seeing the brown-haired champion. "Georgia's right," he said as he wrapped his arms around Hilda with a smile, "Hilda has joined our family." Rosa let out a squeal as she ran over and embraced her friend. "Arceus Andrew," said Lucas, "How many girls are you gonna get?" The blonde simply shrugged, "Honestly Lucas I have no fucking clue, but they're happy, so I am too."

"So Lucas, who you facing today?" asked Andrew as they looked at the schedule. "Says here I'm fighting this guy named Virgil." "Ash told me about that guy, apparently he fights with a team entirely comprised of Eeveelutions." "That's going to be interesting, who you got?" "I'm facing Nate," said Andrew, causing Rosa and Hilda's ears to perk up at the mention of their friend.

(4 hours later)

Andrew and Nate stood opposite of each other on the battlefield. Dawn, Rosa, and Leaf were in the stands with the others in their outfits, feeling more comfortable now that Conway had been dealt with. Hilda had also joined them to cheer for her love.

"Well Andrew," said Nate, "We meet again, and it seems you've stolen Hilda's heart too." "What can I say? I'm popular," joked Andrew, earning a laugh from the Unovan. "Don't think I'll go easy on you just because you're my best friend's boyfriend," said Nate as he pulled out a Pokeball. "C'mon Nate, give me hell," grinned Andrew.

"This four on four battle between Andrew Townsend of Sandgem Town in Sinnoh and Nate Kyohei of Aspertia City in Unova will now begin!"

"Arcanine let's crank up the heat!" "Luxray let's bring the thunder!" Arcanine growled at Luxray, but quickly shrank back as the blue electric type snarled angrily at him

"C'mon Arcanine," encouraged Nate, "We can beat him!" The canine pulled himself together and prepared for battle. "Great! Now use **Fire Blast**!" "Luxray get in close and use **Night Slash**!" As Arcanine shot a jet of searing flames at Luxray, the electric type gracefully jumped out of the way and sprinted over to the canine and slashed him across the face with his razor-sharp claws, a yelp echoing through the stadium as the claws bit deep into Arcanine's skin.

"Arcanine shake it off and use **Iron Tail**!" "Luxray it's time to dazzle! **Turbine**!" The lion grinned and he curled into a ball as Arcanine sprinted towards him, his tail glowing silver, and began spinning. The audience watched in awe as electricity began arcing off of Luxray, slowly going farther and farther. "Arcanine watch out!" yelled Nate frantically, but his **Iron Tail** meant he was a living lightning rod, and yelped as electricity coursed through him. "Now Luxray! **Discharge**!" With a deafening roar Luxray uncurled and fired a massive bolt of lightning, boosted by the electricity in the air, Arcanine shrieking in pain before fainting.

"Arcanine is unable to battle." "Great job Luxray," praised Andrew as he lightly scratched behind the lion's ears, causing him to descend into a fit of nuzzling and loud purring. "You did well Arcanine, get some rest," said Nate as he returned the downed Fire type. "That's a strong Luxray you have Andrew." "Thanks, he was my first capture, been with me since I started."

"Well let's see how you handle this guy! Lucario let's rock!" "Gallade let's make some noise!"

"Alright Lucario let's kick this off with **Shadow Claw**!" "Counter with **Fire Punch**!" As Lucario charged Gallade with his fist glowing a dark purple, the Psychic type raced forwards, his fist wreathed in red flames. An explosion rippled out as the two attacks met with a crash, the dust clearing to show the two lightly bruised from the super effective attacks.

"Gallade use **Low Sweep** quick!" ordered Andrew. In the blink of an eye, Gallade had swept his foot underneath Lucario's legs, knocking him to the ground. "Now use **Psycho Cut**!" Lucario roared in pain as Gallade swiped his arm across the jackal's face, though it wasn't devastating since Psychic moves weren't super effective against him.

"C'mon Lucario! I believe in you!" yelled Nate. With a grunt, Lucario pushed himself up and roared defiantly at Gallade. "ALRIGHT!" shouted Nate, "Now use **Blaze Kick**!" With blinding speed, Lucario slammed his foot into the side of Gallade's face with a flaming roundhouse kick, sending the Psychic type sprawling. "Now use **Close Combat**!" As the jackal lunged at the downed Gallade, the Psychic type looked done for.

"Gallade use **Synchronoise**!" yelled Andrew. With blinding speed, Gallade jumped up and dodged Lucario's attack, landing several feet behind the jackal. With a grin, he unleashed a green shockwave that washed over Lucario, who roared in pain as the attack did heavy damage since he shared a type with Gallade ( _A/N: if you didn't know, "Synchronoise" does double damage if the target and the user share a type, Gallade and Lucario are both part Fighting type, so the bonus is applied_ ), and seconds later he crumpled to the ground, swirls in his eyes.

"Lucario is unable to battle." "You did well buddy, get some rest," sighed Nate as he returned the jackal, smiling as he saw Andrew and Gallade embrace.

"Well Nate, I'm ahead by two, think you can come back?" Nate simply grinned, "Oh you ain't seen nothing yet. Druddigon you're up!" he yelled as the massive blue and red dragon appeared with a loud roar. "Try this one on for size then! Deathclaw the battlefield calls your name!" yelled Andrew, the entire stadium shaking as the Salamence let out a deafening roar, even Druddigon stepped back slightly in fear. To everyone's surprise, Deathclaw flew over to Nate and after sniffing the boy, started licking him.

"Well someone likes you," smiled the blonde as he made a clicking sound, "Come here girl," he said sweetly, causing the dragoness to fly back to her beloved master, purring loudly as he scratched behind her ears. It was strange, seeing a Pokemon known for its violent and destructive habits act so docile and affectionate, but it was heartwarming to see such love between trainer and Pokemon.

"Okay girl," said Andrew, "we got a battle to get to," he said as Deathclaw happily scarfed down an Oran Berry he had tossed her. Once she was done she focused on her opponent, snorting in challenge.

"Okay Deathclaw let's start this with **Dragon Pulse**!" shouted Andrew as Deathclaw opened her mouth to fire a beam of green energy. "Druddigon dodge and use **Gunk Shot**!" Druddigon barely managed to dodge the draconic attack and flew up, opening his mouth to spit out a large wad of purplish goo. "Deathclaw dodge and take flight!" As Deathclaw spread her wings and took off, the wad of sludge slammed into the ground harmlessly with a disgusting splat, coating an area of the field in goo. "Druddigon after that Salamence, knock her out of the sky with **Dragon Rush**!" "Deathclaw dive towards the goo!" yelled Andrew. Deathclaw looked confused, but knew her trainer had thought of something. Nodding, she peeled off into a dive towards the area soaked in sludge, Druddigon right behind her.

"Deathclaw level out!" shouted Andrew. Just as Deathclaw was about to crash into the ground, she angled her wings and swooped gracefully over the ground. Druddigon, however, wasn't so lucky, and crashed into the ground, sending rocks and sludge flying. _"Gross_ ," thought Andrew as some of the goo flew past him, but he soon grinned as he saw Druddigon get up, a thin film of goo coating parts of him.

"Deathclaw now use **Flamethrower** full blast!" roared Andrew. Deathclaw complied and opened her mouth to unleash a torrent of searing flames. As the flames reached Druddigon the goo on him ignited, enveloping parts of him in even more intense flames, the dragon roaring in pain as the fire licked at his skin. As the flames petered out Druddigon was panting heavily and was severely bruised. Weighing his options, Nate spoke, "I forfeit Druddigon, he can't go any further." As he returned his dragon, he heard Deathclaw roar in triumph.

"Well Andrew you've forced me to my last Pokemon, you've certainly proven yourself." "You aren't so bad either Nate, Lucario gave Gallade run for his money, not many trainers can say that."

"Emboar it's time to make out stand!" yelled Nate as his starter appeared and cracked his knuckles in challenge. "Tyranitar let's end this!" yelled Andrew as the hulking green rock type appeared. Andrew wasted no time and pressed the stone on his wristband, enveloping Tyranitar in a bright pink light. " _So this is Mega-Evolution, incredible_ " thought Nate as he watched in awe as Mega Tyranitar appeared, roaring a challenge to Emboar.

"Tyranitar let's go on the offensive. Use **Water Pulse**!" Before Nate could even react Emboar roared in pain as a jet of water slammed into him for heavy damage, a cloud of steam soon swirling around him. "Emboar snap out of it and use **Brick Break**!" "Counter with **Dragon Tail**!" yelled Andrew as Emboar charged the green Pokemon with a fist glowing a bright white. Tyranitar swung his tail, now wreathed in purple energy, and collided with Emboar, the two attacks cancelling out.

" _Gotta be careful,_ " thought Nate, " _If I want to do any serious damage I need to get in close, but I don't know how long Emboar will last against a Mega Evolution._ " "Emboar use **Earthquake**!" Tyranitar tumbled to the ground as Emboar slammed his foot into the earth, causing the area to be shaken. "Now use **Hammer Arm**!" yelled Nate, seizing the opportunity.

"Tyranitar!" yelled Andrew, "Wrestle!" Tyranitar grinned and as Emboar brought his arm down, the green rock type grabbed it and pulled the fire type in, the two Pokemon rolling around as they wrestled for dominance, while the audience looked on amused. Eventually Tyranitar managed to pin Emboar in place. "Now use **Water Pulse** full power!" roared Andrew. With a grin, Tyranitar opened his mouth and fired a point blank jet of water straight into Emboar's face, enveloping the two in a cloud of steam. "EMBOAR!" yelled Nate worriedly.

As the steam cleared it was revealed that Tyranitar had won, his foot on an unconscious Emboar's stomach, smirking proudly.

"Emboar is unable to battle, which means Tyranitar and Andrew win!"

Seconds later the stadium erupted in cheers, Andrew's group being the loudest. As the two trainers returned their respective Pokemon they shook hands. "Great job Andrew," said Nate, "You go on and win this whole thing." "You bet Nate," grinned Andrew, "You're welcome in Sandgem Town any time." "Take care of Rosa and Hilda for me," he said, smiling weakly. "Don't you worry about a thing Nate, I'll take care of them, I love them and I'd do anything to see them happy." "I'll hold you to that," smiled Nate.

As the two boys left the arena, Andrew was tackled by Hilda. "THAT WAS SO COOL!" she squealed. "Glad you liked it angel," he said, earning a blush from the brunette. "Hey Nate," she said as she hugged her childhood friend. "Hey Hilda, how's Andrew treating you?" Hilda simply smiled and grabbed the blonde's arm, "He's been wonderful so far, he's made me so happy." Nate smiled, "Well that's great, if he mistreats you let me know, I'll kick his ass, same goes for you Rosa." The two brunette simply giggled.

"Well the whole gang's almost here," said Rosa, "Anyone seen Hilbert?"

"Someone call my name?" said a voice nearby, the group turned to see a boy in a light blue vest and a cap similar to Hilda's only his was red. "HILBERT!" squealed Rosa as she ran over and hugged her friend. "Hey Rosa, how ya been?" he asked. "Oh I've been wonderful. I'm here to cheer on my boyfriend." "Boyfriend? You and Nate get together?" "No," she said as she walked over to Andrew. "Hilbert, meet Andrew Townsend, my boyfriend."

Hilbert's jaw dropped, his childhood friend was dating a Champion. "Surprised Hilbert?" giggled the brunette, "I hoped you would be." The boy then noticed the group of people they were with. "Hey Nate, good to see ya," he said as the two boys embraced in manly hug, "Good to see you too buddy." "Sorry about Rosa," said Hilbert sympathetically. Nate simply smiled, "It's alright, they're perfect for each other anyway," earning a smile from Rosa and Andrew.

"Hilda? Is that you?" he asked as he turned his gaze to the cap wearing girl. "Yep!" she chirped, "Congrats on being Unova champ!" said Hilbert as he hugged her, "Thanks Hilbert." "So, you found anyone?" he asked, Andrew had a sinking feeling in his gut as he sensed a glimmer of hope in the boy's voice. Hilda simply blushed and walked over to Andrew, kissing his cheek. "Yeah, I have. Rosa and I share him, as do those other girls," she said pointing to the large group of females who waved. "That's great Hilda," he said, "Hey I gotta go, I'll see you around."

Before anyone could say anything he turned around and sprinted away, but not before Andrew saw tears in his eyes. "Not again.." he sighed. "What's wrong?" asked Hilda worriedly. "I think you just broke Hilbert's heart," sighed Nate, "He's liked you for a while now. I know you've told me you don't feel that way about him, but I couldn't bring myself to tell him." "Oh Arceus," said Hilda, her eyes watering, "What have I done? I don't want to lose him, he's too good a friend." Andrew quickly pulled Hilda into his arms as she began sobbing at the thought of losing one of her best friends. "It's okay Hilda," soothed Andrew as he stroked her hair, "We just need to explain to him. If he truly loves you, he will see how happy you are and let us be together." Even Rosa was saddened, worried she might lose one of her best friends as well, and began crying as well. "Come on guys," Andrew said turning to the group, "Let's head back to the hotel." "I'll see you guys later," said Nate, "I'll come with you when you want to talk to Hilbert, I can vouch for you, I can see how happy all of you are with him." "Thanks Nate," smiled the Sinnoh native, "That means a lot."

The group walked into the hotel as the sun was setting, forming a circle around Hilda, not wanting her to be seen with Andrew just yet, and escorted her, along with Rosa and Andrew, to his room. "They'll be fine," reassured Andrew as he turned to the other girls, who looked worriedly at their "sisters", "I'll talk to Hilbert in the morning, and if I can't reach him, I'm sure Nate can."

As the others left Andrew went back into his room and changed into his sleepwear. Hilda and Rosa had changed as well and calmed down, but were still sad. Seeing their faces so downcast broke Andrew's heart, his heart ached with each sniffle they made. "It's going to be okay girls," said Andrew softly as he embraced them. "I-I h-hope so," sniffled Hilda as fresh tears rolled down her cheeks. Each tear that rolled down Hilda's beautiful face was like a dagger in Andrew's heart. "Oh Hilda," he said softly as he cupped her cheek and ran his thumb across her face to wipe her tears away, "Don't cry."

"I-I d-don't want to l-lose him," she sobbed. "It's going to be okay Hilda," he reassured. "I just hope he doesn't do anything stupid. I don't want to lose you either," said the brunette, "I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you," she said before breaking down again, this time at the thought of losing the man of her dreams, even Rosa was brought to tears by this thought.

Hilda was pulled from her thoughts as Andrew captured her lips in a gentle and loving kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck to deepen the liplock. As the two broke he moved over to Rosa and did the same thing. Fireworks went off in Rosa's head as the love of her life kissed her lovingly. As they broke Andrew spoke, "I'm sure that will not happen. But if it does, I will do whatever it takes to protect both of you. I love both of you with all of my heart and soul, and I want you to be happy. All we can do is explain to Hilbert and hope he understands. Now let's get some sleep."

As the two girls snuggled up to their lover they gripped him tightly, sighing happily as he gripped them in return, both girls felt safe in his arms and never wanted to leave. Pulling the covers over them Andrew laid his head back and let sleep claim him.

(Meanwhile)

In a hotel less than a mile away from where Andrew was, Hilbert was in his room. His eyes were red and bloodshot from his heavy sobbing. Seeing Hilda with that guy put him in a black mood and left him devastated. He had been hoping the Vertress Conference would be his chance to confess to her, but it seems she was already taken. "I don't care who he is," said Hilbert, jealousy and anger building within him, "I WILL crush him, Hilda will see I'm the better man for her."

(The next day)

Andrew and the others were in the cafeteria eating their breakfast and going over their schedules. Lucas had managed to hang on against Virgil to advance to the quarterfinals and was facing some guy named Sho. "Aw fuck," muttered Andrew as he looked at his schedule. Rosa and Hilda looked worriedly as they saw the name of Andrew's next opponent: " _Andrew Townsend vs. Hilbert Blackwater_ "

(4 Hours Later)

Hilbert and Andrew were facing each other on the battlefield. Andrew's look was one of friendliness, while Hilbert glared murderously at his opponent, " _I am going to crush this person for stealing Hilda from me, Champion or not"_

"This five on five battle between Hilbert Blackwater of Nuvema Town and Andrew Townsend of Sandgem Town in Sinnoh will now commence!"

"Archeops come on out!" yelled Nate as the colorful flying type appeared with a screech. "Staraptor time to hunt!"

"Arcehops use **Rock Slide**!" barked Hilbert as Archeops let out a cry and summoned several large rocks, hurling them at Staraptor. "Dodge and use **Steel Wing**!" With a screech Staraptor took off, gracefully weaving in and out of the barrage of rocks and striking Archeops with a steel-coated wing. "Archeops pull yourself together and use **Dragon Breath**!" The prehistoric Pokemon opened his mouth and ejected a jet of purple flames aimed straight at the shiny hawk.

"Staraptor take flight!" ordered Andrew frantically, and with a whoosh, the shiny Pokemon took off, narrowly dodging the dragon-type attack. "Archeops after him!" roared Hilbert, and the colorful bird took off after Staraptor.

"Staraptor use **U-Turn**!" The hawk nodded and shot upwards into a loop and reappearing behind Archeops. "Now use **Giga Impact**!" "Archeops look out!" yelled Hilbert, but Staraptor was too fast and crashed into Archeops before the prehistoric Pokemon could react and fell to the ground with swirls in his eyes. "Grab him," said Andrew calmly, and Staraptor gently grasped the falling Archeops in his talons and gently dropped him in front of Hilbert before flying off and standing next to Andrew, who tossed the hawk a Pecha Berry in appreciation. " _Hmph, at least he cares for Pokemon, but that doesn't excuse him from stealing Hilda from me!"_

"Conkeldurr, you're up!" "Escavalier, lead the charge to victory!" Escavalier banged his lances together in challenge as he sized up Conkeldurr.

"Conkeldurr use **Rock Throw**!" "Dodge and use **Peck**!" As Conkeldurr picked up a large boulder and hurled it, Escavalier quickly dodged it and rammed into the fighting type to deal good damage with the super-effective attack.

" **Hammer Arm**! Don't let him escape!" yelled Hilbert. "Escavalier use **Protect**!" Escavalier quickly surrounded himself in a green ball of energy just as Conkeldurr slammed one of his concrete pillars down. " _Shit, gotta think,"_ thought Andrew, " _That barrier won't last forever, I need to distract him. Wait a minute, thats it!"_

"Escavalier lower the shield! Trust me!" Escavalier looked worriedly at Andrew but nodded and the green barrier disappeared. "Now use **Bug Buzz**!" Just as Conkeldurr was about to bring his concrete pillar down again, Escavalier began shaking violently, creating a loud buzzing noise. The fighting type covered his ears as it felt like thousands of bugs were buzzing right next to his ears. "Now use **Poison Jab** and get out of there!" yelled Andrew. Conkeldurr roared in pain as a poisoned lance was rammed into him and the Cavalry Pokemon quickly retreated. As he got up, Conkeldurr let out a cough, indicating he was poisoned. " _Shit, I need to be quick_ " thought Hilbert.

"Conkledurr use **Fire Punch**! Incinerate him!" "Dodge and hit him with **Aerial Ace**!" As Conkeldurr charged at Escavalier with his pillars burning, the bug type skillfully dodged the attack and slammed into the fighting type with blinding speed. The damage from the flying type attack was too much and Conkeldurr crumpled to the ground unconscious.

"Conkeldurr is unable to battle." "Good job Escavalier, I'm proud of you," praised Andrew as the panting Bug type floated over to his trainer.

Hilbert was furious, he was supposed to be humiliating Andrew, but he was getting completely floored, and in front of Hilda. "Ferrothorn await my orders!" he barked as the grass type appeared.

"Abomasnow battle calls!" yelled Andrew as his faithful Ice type appeared, followed by a steady hailstorm. Realizing he'd have to act quick Hilbert gave his command, "Ferrothorn use **Flash Cannon**!"

"Dodge and use **Ice Beam**!" Abomasnow barely managed to jump out of the way of the steel type attack and fired a beam of freezing cold energy, Ferrothorn yelling in pain as his body began to freeze.

"Ferrothorn use **Gyro Ball**!" Ferrothorn nodded and began spinning towards Abomasnow, his ice-encased pods now deadly clubs. "Abomasnow use **Bullet Seed** to break the ice!" The ice type nodded and fired a hail of seeds, causing the ice encasing Ferrothorn's pods to shatter, though the Steel type continued to spin. "Now use **Focus Punch**!" As Ferrothorn neared Abomasnow, the hulking Ice type cocked his fist back and slammed it into his opponent's body, sending him flying backwards and crashing several feet in front of Hilbert, swirls in his eyes.

"Ferrthorn is unable to battle." "Mienshao show them your strength." "Skorupi let's bring down the house!"

"Mienshao use **High Jump Kick**!" Mienshao let out a piercing wail that sent a chill down Andrew's spine and jumped up, her foot aimed at the scorpion.

"Skorupi use **Dig**!" The small bug type nodded and quickly burrowed into the ground, dodging Mienshao's attack. "Now come up and use **Poison Jab!** " Suddenly Skorupi popped up behind Mienshao and stabbed her in the back with his tail before she could react. Hilbert sighed in relief to see she wasn't poisoned. "Mienshao let's regain the initiative and use **Aura Sphere**!"

"Skorupi jump and use **Iron Tail**!" As the blue ball of energy streaked towards him, the small purple scorpion used his tail to catapult himself over the sphere and swung it in an downwards arc, crashing into Mienshao's head for heavy damage. Seconds later Mienshao collapsed with swirls in her eyes.

"Mienshao is unable to battle." " _This is it, my last chance_ ", thought Hilbert, " _If I lose this Hilda will never be mine. I have to win this!"_

"Samurott, crush him!" he yelled as his starter appeared. "Torterra lead the way to victory!" said Andrew as he too called out his starter. Torterra sensed what was at stake, this person was challenging his master for one of his mates, the tortoise vowed he would not fail his trainer and his best friend.

"Torterra let's start with **Razor Leaf** " said Andrew. "Counter with **Ice Beam**!" As Torterra loosed a volley of razor sharp leaves from his tree, Samurott opened his mouth and fired a beam of ice. Both Pokemon roared in pain as the attacks found their mark. "C'mon buddy," encouraged Andrew, "I know you're tougher than that!" "Pull yourself together Samurott, you know what's at stake!" yelled Hilbert. Both Pokemon shook their heads and roared defiantly at their opponent.

"That's the spirit buddy!' said Andrew, "Now use **Grass Pledge**!" Torterra nodded and slammed his front feet down and sent a torrent of leaves flying towards Samurott. "Dodge and use **Fury Cutter**!" Samurott skillfully dodged the Grass attack and sprinted towards Torterra, his horn and claws glowing a sickly green.

"Torterra stop and use **Iron Head**!" The tortoise nodded and charged the Unova starter with his head glowing silver. Samurott was sent flying as almost half a ton of Sinnoh starter crashed into him for heavy damage. "Come on Samurott, you have to get up!" cried Hilbert. Samurott tried to get up, but he couldn't find the strength to do so and collapsed.

"Samurott is unable to battle, which mean Torterra and Andrew win!"

The stadium erupted into cheers, except for Andrew's group who looked sadly at Hilbert, who quickly returned his Pokemon and sprinted off the field.

As Andrew left the stadium he was hugged tightly by Hilda and Rosa, who were lightly sobbing. "Oh Arceus what have I done?" cried Hilda, "He probably wants nothing more to do with me, and probably hates me." "Shhhh," soothed Andrew as he stroked her hair, "it's okay, everything is going to be alright," he said softly as he gripped the two brunettes tightly.

"It's not you that I hate," a voice said. "H-Hilbert?" sniffled Hilda. "Yes Hilda, I don't hate you. It's HIM that I hate," he said as he angrily pointed at Andrew. "Hilbert," Andrew said, trying diplomacy, "Let's talk this through, give me a chance to explain." "Oh I think I've seen it all," said Hilbert with venom in his voice. Suddenly he lunged at Andrew, tackling him to the ground as he let out all of the anger that had been building. The girls watched in horror as he began whaling on their lover, "YOU TOOK HER FROM ME! YOU'VE CAUSED ME SO MUCH PAIN!" yelled Hilbert as tears poured down his face, while Andrew used his arms to shield himself.

Lucas and Barry quickly pulled Hilbert off and helped their friend up. Flareon and Cinccino, who had been knocked off of their perch on Andrew's shoulders, growled furiously at this person for daring to attack their master. As Andrew dusted himself off he was surrounded by his girls, all of them with tears in their eyes.

"H-H-Hilbert," sniffled Hilda, "Why would you do that? I thought we were friends." "He took you from me. Hilda, I've had feelings for you for years, and to see this person I have never seen in my life waltz in and steal you just like that infuriates me," said Hilbert, still seething with anger.

"Hilbert," said Andrew, wincing as he felt pain shoot through his bruised face, "I'm sorry Hilda doesn't feel that way about you, I'm sorry I've made you feel that kind of pain. But it's her choice as to who she loves. I love her Hilbert. When I'm with her I feel like I have a purpose, she gives my world meaning. Her smile is like the first light of dawn, my heart breaks every time she cries, but even then she is beyond beautiful. I love her Hilbert and I would never want to hurt her." Hilda was moved to tears by her lover's declaration of his love of her and began sobbing again, but these were tears of happiness.

"Hilbert," said Nate as he put his hand on Hilbert's shoulder, "I know what you're going through. When I saw Rosa and Andrew together, I felt my world fall apart. I was bitter, I was angry, I was devastated. But then I saw how happy she was, I saw how far he was willing to go to protect her. When I look at Hilda, I see the same thing. Hilbert, she's happy, she loves him and he loves her, and if you truly love her, you'll let her be happy."

Hilbert thought about what Nate said and fell to his knees. "Arceus I'm a fucking idiot," he said as he began to sob, "What have I done?" He was pulled from his thoughts when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up to see Andrew holding out a hand. "Hilbert, I don't want to be your enemy. I'm willing to forgive you, all you have to do is take my hand." Without a second thought Hilbert reached up and grabbed Andrew's hand, the blonde smiling as he pulled the boy up.

"I'm sorry Andrew," he said sadly, "I just felt my world fall apart when Hilda said you two were dating. I always thought we would be together," he sniffled. Suddenly he felt Hilda hug him tightly, "We will be together, just as friends," she said. "As long as he treats you right and you're happy, I'm okay with that," said Hilbert, smiling weakly. "You take care of her Andrew, or I'll kick your ass." "I said it to Nate and I'll say it to you. If I mistreat her, I'll let you kill me. I would never be able to live with myself if I hurt either of them." Rosa and Hilda smiled and hung off their love's arms, "We love you," they chorused. "And I love both of you, more than either of you will ever know," smiled Andrew as he kissed their foreheads.

"So Hilbert," said Andrew, "Wanna stick around and watch me beat Hilda?" "Oh you're not gonna beat me," retorted the brunette. "Am too!" "Are not!" After staring angrily at each other for a few seconds the couple burst out laughing, causing Hilbert to smile, "You're right Nate, they're perfect for each other."

"No matter the outcome, I'll be fine with it," said Andrew as he kissed Hilda lovingly. Seeing that the sun was setting the group split up, Nate and Hilbert going to their hotels and the rest following Andrew, Rosa and Hilda hanging off his arms.

(The next day)

Andrew's eyes flickered open to see two brunettes laying next to him, one on each side. Both had a very satisfied look on their faces as they peacefully rested their heads on his chest. After simply laying there and admiring their wonderful bodies he felt them shift. "Mmmm, good morning sweetie," muttered Hilda sleepily. "Good morning angel," Andrew said softly. He turned his head to see Rosa's beautiful blue eyes staring at him, a smile on her face. "Good morning my love," she whispered as she kissed him lovingly, "Good morning my rose," smirked Andrew, earning a blush from Rosa and a giggle from Hilda, "Awww, she has a pet name, how cute." "S-S-Shut up," stammered Rosa as she buried her head into her lover's chest to hide her crimson cheeks. "Happens every time," chuckled Andrew, causing Hilda to giggle even more. "You jerk," moaned Rosa as she lightly punched his chest. "Aww come on Rosa," said Andrew as he lifted her head, "I'm just having a little fun."

"Speaking of fun," sighed Hilda, "Last night was incredible." "Yeah, I thought it would be weird at first, sharing him in bed with you, but Arceus was it amazing," agreed Rosa. "I'm glad I was able to pleasure such wonderful girls," smirked the blonde as he gently squeezed their rears with his hands, earning a gasp from both brunettes. "You naughty boy," purred Rosa. Hilda leaned into her friend's ear and whispered something, causing Rosa to giggle with mischief.

As if on cue, both Unovans got up and walked towards the shower, Andrew's eyes quickly shifting between their shapely rears as they put a sway into their hips. "Wanna come shower with us sweetie?" asked Rosa innocently as she looked at her lover seductively, batting her eyelashes for extra effect. "You're match isn't for a while, so we can have some 'fun'" purred Hilda, copying her friends actions. Andrew simply smirked and walked over to the two brunettes, the girls rubbing their thighs together in anticipation as they gazed at his manhood, giggling as he led them into the shower.

(30 minutes later)

Andrew walked out of the elevator, Rosa and Hilda hanging off of his arms, both looking extremely satisfied, Andrew simply smirked when he saw his guy friends. "So Andrew, ready to get spanked?" asked Lucas with a grin. "Oh in your dreams Lucas," grinned the blonde, "You shouldn't have breakfast because you're going to be eating my dust." The rest of breakfast was filled with taunting and laughter as the two friends bantered back and forth over who would beat who.

(2 hours later)

The stadium was abuzz as the Vertress Conference semifinals were underway. The crowd cheered loudly as Lucas made his appearance, but the real cheers came when Andrew strode onto the field.

"This six on six battle between Lucas Rowan of Sandgem Town in Sinnoh and Andrew Townsend of Sandgem Town in Sinnoh will now commence!"

"Magmortar let's crank up the heat!" "Armaldo battle calls!"

"Magmortar use **Flame Burst**!" Magmortar quickly pointed one of his cannons at the bug type and fired a ball of fire the size of a watermelon. "Armaldo use **Aerial Ace** to dodge then use **Water Pulse**!" ordered Andrew. Armaldo complied and jumped out of the way of the fireball and opened his mouth to fire a jet of water at Magmortar, who roared in pain as the super effective attack hit, steam coming off his body.

"Magmortar shake it off and use **Dynamic Punch**!" "Block it with **Aqua Tail**!" yelled Andrew as the Blast Pokemon charged the bug type, who swung his water coated tail to block the fighting type attack, a cloud of steam swirling around the two Pokemon as the water evaporated from the heat.

" **Thunder Punch**!" yelled Lucas. "Block it with **Crush Claw** then use **Water Pulse**!" As Armaldo swung his claw to block the electric attack, he opened his mouth and hit Magmortar in the face with a point blank jet of water, sending the fire type stumbling back. "Now use **Rock Slide**!" Armaldo let out a cry and summoned a barrage of rocks and hurled them at Magmortar, who roared in and fainted as the boulders slammed into him.

"Magmortar is unable to battle." "Skaladrak let's rock!" yelled Lucas as he summoned his mighty Dragonite. "Come on out Deathclaw!" To Andrew's amusement, once the blue dragon spotted her opponent she began acting shy, Andrew even saw small hearts in her eyes. "C'mon girl, we're battling," Andrew said kindly, stroking Deathclaw's skin. The dragoness nodded and focused.

"Alright Skaladrak," said Lucas "use **Flamethrower** ". Skaladrak opened his mouth and shot forth a torrent of red flames. "Deathclaw use **Dragon Pulse**!" ordered Andrew, and Deathclaw quickly opened her mouth to fire a stream of purple flames that slammed into the jet of fire from Skaladrak and creating a massive explosion. "C'mon girl!" shouted Andrew, "Give it all you got!" "You too Skaladrak!" shouted Lucas. Both of the dragons dug deep and redoubled their efforts, but Deathclaw eventually won out and Skaladrak roared in pain as the super effective attack hit home, both dragons panting after putting so much energy behind their attacks.

"Skaladrak use **Giga Impact**!" yelled Lucas. "Deathclaw use **Dragon Rush**!" With a mighty roar both of the dragons took off towards each other, wreathed in energy. As the two collided another explosion rippled out from the point of contact, the dust clearing to reveal the two locked in a stalemate.

"Deathclaw quick use **Dragon Claw**!" yelled Andrew. Deathclaw grit her teeth and slashed her right claws across Skaladrak's torso for heavy damage. " _Gotta wrap this up,"_ thought Lucas as he saw Skaladrak pant heavily.

"Skaladrak use **Ice Beam**!" "Deathclaw use **Draconic Divebomb**!" As Skaladrak fired a beam of freezing energy, Deathclaw shot upwards and dived down, her body surrounded by a purple aura. A massive explosion occurred as the blue dragoness crashed into her opponent, a massive cloud of dust and smoke was kicked up.

A few tense minutes later the dust settled to reveal Deathclaw standing proudly over an unconscious Skaladrak. "Dragonite is unable to battle, Salamence wins!"

Usually she would have roared in triumph, but instead Deathclaw began licking Skaladrak, nuzzling him affectionately as the orange dragon came to, a chorus of "Awww," echoing through the stadium, their hearts warmed by the display of affection. Andrew and Lucas walked up to their Pokemon and praised them before letting them walk over to the sidelines, Deathclaw nuzzling Skaladrak affectionately.

"Alright Don, let's hold the line!" yelled Lucas as he summoned his faithful Bastiodon. "An immovable object eh Lucas? Well let's put an unstoppable force against it! Grymloq let's go!" yelled Andrew, the dinosaur letting out a deafening roar.

"Alright Don let's start with **Flash Cannon**!" "Stop it with **Rock Slide**!" While Don opened his mouth to fire a silver orb of energy, Grymloq summoned several large rocks and hurled them at the orb, which exploded violently as the rocks slammed into it.

"Don quick use **Iron Head**!" "Use **Head Smash**!" roared Andrew, both Pokemon letting out a loud roar as they charged across the field. Although Don was tough, Grymloq was tougher and the steel type was sent skyward. "Use **Dragon Tail** as he comes down!" yelled the blonde. "Don hang in there!" yelled Lucas frantically. Don roared in pain as Grymloq's massive tail slammed into him and sent him hurtling into a wall. To everyone's surprise Don managed to crawl out of the hole created by the impact and glare angrily at Grymloq. "Well Lucas, not many Pokemon can take a hit like that, Don's been raised well," remarked Andrew, earning a smile from his best friend. "But his luck runs out here! Grymloq use **Superpower**!" "Don use **Iron Head**!"

As Don charged Grymloq, the dragon type stomped the ground, sending a large boulder skyward. As it came down the dinosaur swung his tail and sent it crashing into the charging steel type, knocking him out instantly.

"Bastiodon is unable to battle." "Infernape let's crank up the heat!" "Torterra to victory!"

As the two starters spotted their opponent they grinned, this was going to be fun.

"Torterra let's start this off with **Iron Defense**!" "Don't let him Infernape! Use **Mach Punch**!" Infernape took off with lightning quick speed and rammed into the glowing Torterra, but it was too late, seconds before Infernape's fist collided with the grass type, Torterra finished and the two collided with a resounding clang as the monkey's fist rammed into Torterra's now iron-hard skin.

Shaking his hand, Infernape retreated to await his trainer's next orders. "Infernape use **Blaze Kick**!" "Stop him with **Rock Climb**!" As Infernape lunged at Torterra with his feet blazing, the grass type slammed his feet down and sent the fire monkey skyward as a stone ramp slammed into him. With speed unseen for a Pokemon of his bulk, Torterra hurtled up the ramp and slammed into Infernape, sending him crashing into the ground for heavy damage.

"C'mon Infernape! I believe in you!" yelled Lucas. Infernape slowly picked himself up and pounded his chest in defiance. "Now use **Flamethrower**!" "Torterra look out!" yelled Andrew, but his starter was too slow and roared in pain as the flames enveloped him. "Now use **Blast Burn**!" roared Lucas, and Infernape quickly sucked in as much air as he could and fired a massive, swirling torrent of fire that slammed into the grass type. "TORTERRA!" yelled Andrew worriedly.

To everyone's surprise Torterra was still conscious, but it was clear he was on his last legs, although so was Infernape, whoever landed the next blow would win.

"C'mon Infernape, one more attack! Use **Flame Charge**!" "You heard him Torterra, one more attack! **SUPERPOWER**!" roared Andrew. As Infernape lunged at Torterra, his fist wreathed in searing flames, Torterra summoned several tendrils from his mountains in hurled a large boulder at the charging monkey. Once the smoke cleared Infernape was still standing, but after giving Torterra a grin, he fainted.

"Infernape is unable to battle." "Great job buddy," said Andrew as he praised his beloved starter, who grinned from how fun that battle was.

"Hey Lucas!" shouted Andrew as he grabbed a Cherish Ball, "You thinking what I'm thinking?" "Oh hell yeah," grinned Lucas as he pulled out a Cherish Ball as well. "Come on out!" they both shouted, and a gasp went out through the audience as before them stood Articuno and Zapdos.

"I think they're surprised," laughed Andrew. "Nah, you think?" joked Lucas.

"Articuno use **Hail**!" yelled Andrew; Articuno nodded and summoned a mighty hailstorm, glowing as his speed was raised. "Zapdos use **Wild Charge**!" With a mighty screech, the electric bird rocketed towards Articuno, wreathed in electricity. "Articuno take flight!" Boosted by his "Snow Cloak" ability, Articuno took off into the sky, Zapdos hot on his tail, though he struggled in the brutal hailstorm. Suddenly, Zapdos fell out of the sky, his wings frozen by the hailstorm. Seconds later the legendary crashed into the ground, shattering the ice, but injuring him as well.

"C'mon Zapdos, I know you're tougher than that!" encouraged Lucas. Zapdos pulled himself together and glared angrily at Articuno, who had swooped down and landed in front of Andrew. "Use **Thunderbolt**!" "Dodge and use **Ice Beam**!" As a bolt of lightning arced towards Articuno, the Ice type swooped upwards and fired a beam of frozen energy, Zapdos screeching in pain as the super effective attack hit.

"C'mon Zapdos, use **Zap Cannon**!" Zapdos pulled himself together and fired a ball of electricity that slammed into Articuno for heavy damage. "Let's wrap this up buddy!" exclaimed Andrew, " **Sheer Cold**!" Articuno nodded and with a mighty flap of his wings sent a bone-chilling wind that swirled around Zapdos and encased him in a massive block of ice.

"Zapdos is unable to battle!" The crowd went wild, it wasn't every day they got to see two legendaries battle it out.

"I think you know who I want next," grinned Andrew as he reached for another Cherish Ball. Lucas simply grinned, "Bring it." The audience watched stunned as the two boys each summoned a Genesect.

"Genesect use **Flame Charge** " said Andrew as the purple Pokemon engulfed himself in flames and hurtled towards his opponent. " **Shadow Claw**!" yelled Lucas as his Genesect lunged towards Andrew's, his fist engulfed in ghostly energy. After a few seconds of collision they backed off, Andrew's Genesect glowing red to indicate his speed had increased.

" **Techno Blast**!" yelled Lucas. ""You too Genesect, but make it **Douse Drive**!" While Lucas' Genesect fired a beam of orange energy, Andrew's was blue and overpowered the normal one to crash into his opponent.

" **Flamethrower**!" yelled Andrew, and Genesect quickly switched off his drive and fired a torrent of flames, Lucas' Genesect screeching in pain as the flames licked him.

" _Not good, gotta wrap this up"_ thought Lucas as he saw his Genesect panting. "Genesect use **Techno Blast Burn Drive**! Give it all you got!" "I like your style Lucas, do the same Genesect!"

A scorching shockwave was sent out as the two attacks met. For a few seconds, the two were evenly matched, but Andrew's had taken less damage and was able to put much more power behind his, and Lucas' was overpowered. As the flames died down, Lucas' Genesect keeled over, unconscious.

"Lucas' Genesect is unable to battle, Andrew's Genesect and Andrew win!"

Seconds later the stadium erupted into cheers as the two boys returned their Pokemon. "You did great man," said Andrew, "Infernape is strong as ever." "Thanks, Torterra's a damn tank. Now go out there and win this damn thing." The crowd roared in approval as the two embraced in a manly hug and walked out together.

(5 minutes later)

Andrew and Lucas were walking out of the stadium when they were attacked by their girls. "You did great sweetie!" chirped Georgia as she kissed Lucas' cheek. "You were awesome!" squealed Dawn as she and the others surrounded Andrew. The blonde grinned when he spotted Hilda, "You're next." Hilda simply giggled, "You can try sweetie," she said as she kissed him lovingly.

(1 hour later)

After the entire gang had gone to a restaurant and had dinner Andrew was in his room relaxing when he heard a knock on the door. Opening it he smirked to see Leaf and Giselle standing there, lust in their eyes. "We never got to finish what we started that night," purred Leaf, "and Giselle didn't want to be alone," she said as the two brunette squished their breasts against their lover, their eyes sparkling with desire.

"Well who am I to keep such beautiful ladies like you?" smirked Andrew as he led them into his room for a night of fun.

 **And that is that for Chapter 36. Jeez, that one took forever, but I wanted to get all of that into one chapter. So Hilda has joined the harem, and I got a few more I plan to add. There one you want added in? Let me know!**

 **As an aside, I think I should explain where in the name of all things holy I have been. Put simply, I've been on Wattpad for the most part, I just find the format there more to my liking. Despite this, I will still post the entirety of my story here as well. On top of that, school, work, and social life have been ramping up a bit for me and I kinda lost the motivation to post to this site. But fortunately for everyone who prefers this site I've found it again and I will be bringing my chapters over and possibly any other stories I make in the future. I apologize to everyone I've kept waiting and I thank everyone who's followed either me or the story.**

 **I'm done here, so I will A, B, C ya!**


	39. Chapter 37: A Long Time Coming

**Caitlin (20)**

 **Salvia (19)**

(2 weeks after Andrew defeated Lucas)

Andrew was currently wrapped up in his showdown with Caitlin, the final of the Unova Elite Four. She was anything but a pushover, forcing Andrew down to his final Pokemon, his faithful Torterra against her shiny Metagross. Through the entire match she had been flirting with him, throwing him off every so often, not that he could help it, he found Caitlin downright stunning, he found the strength to keep his jaw from dropping as she walked in, the boy mesmerized by her elegance. And she knew full well he was stunned, and exploited it mercilessly. But when Andrew was able to pull his thoughts together, he was just as relentless, striking with a potent mix of tactics and raw power.

"Alright Torterra, we've come this far," said the blonde, "You've faced down legendaries and almost came out on top, a Metagross, no matter how well trained, should be nothing compared to that Regice we faced." Torterra nodded and snorted angrily at Metagross, ready for battle.

"Well Andrew, you've forced me to use my Metagross, not many trainers can hold that title. You certainly are something special." Andrew blushed slightly as he scratched the back of his head, "Oh c'mon Caitlin, I'm just an average guy from Sinnoh," he said sheepishly. Caitlin simply giggled, " _He's so cute when he gets like this."_

Suddenly Andrew got an idea, he decided he was going to give Caitlin a taste of her own medicine. "Jeez," he said, "It's getting hot in here." He proceeded to take off his jacket to reveal the black shirt he wore during his little concert in Virbank. He smirked when he saw Caitlin's cheeks turn light pink as she was just able to make out the contours of his muscles, a visible blush on her face when he rolled up the sleeves completely exposing his strong arms, even the girls in the stands found themselves blushing, wishing they could just run up to him and be embraced by those arms that made them feel so safe.

"Like what you see Caitlin?" he grinned devilishly, making sure to slightly flex his arms. He suppressed a laugh when he noticed the girl had a thin line of drool coming out of her mouth.

"Torterra let's go on the offensive!" shouted Andrew, snapping Caitlin back to reality, " **Rock Slide**!" Torterra grunted as he summoned several large rocks and hurled them at Metagross. "Use **Confusion** to send them back!" cried Caitlin frantically. Metagross' eyes glowed blue for a split second and the rocks were encased in a blue aura and hurled back at the grass type. " **Iron Head**!" roared Andrew, as Torterra lowered his head and charged headlong into the barrage, effortlessly bashing through the rocks and crashing directly into Metagross.

"Metagross retaliate and use **Zen Headbutt**!" "Dodge!" As Metagross charged Torterra, the massive tortoise jumped out of the way, "Now use **Rock Climb**!" shouted Andrew. Torterra grinned and slammed his feet into the ground and Metagross was hit from underneath by a stone ramp, sending him skyward. With unnatural speed and agility, Torterra bounded up the ramp and slammed into Metagross as he came down, sending the steel type back into the air and crashing into the ground seconds later with a resounding thud. However, Metagross had survived and emerged from the small crater bruised but still ready to fight.

"Well Caitlin," said Andrew, "You've trained Metagross well if he can take a pounding like that." Caitlin blushed slightly, "T-Thanks," she squeaked, much to the amusement of the girls, who had a feeling their next "sister" was their lover's opponent.

"Alright Torterra let's wrap this up! Use **Bulldoze**!" shouted Andrew and Torterra slammed his feet into the ground, sending Metagross skywards yet again as he was hit from underneath by an earthen pillar. " **Wood Hammer** as he comes down!" yelled Andrew. Torterra grinned and summoned several tendrils from his tree that coalesced into a large green hammer that slammed into the shiny steel type and sent him hurtling into a wall. When the dust cleared it was revealed that Metagross was unconscious.

"Metagross is unable to battle, Torterra and Andrew win!"

With a cheer Andrew ran over to his faithful starter and embraced him, the grass type happily nuzzling his trainer.

"Well Andrew, you've beaten me," said Caitlin, "I think you've earned your titles, as well as the right to face Hilda in the Championship." "Thanks Caitlin," smiled the blonde, "you weren't too bad yourself, really had me on the ropes." As they shook hands Caitlin swore she felt electricity run up her arm and her heart began racing. As the group left she sat down and put a hand over her heart and began sorting her thoughts.

(1 week later)

Andrew was in the locker room, preparing himself for the battle he had promised to give for over 3 years. It had been a long time coming and Andrew had vowed he was going to give the brunette the battle of a lifetime. They kept their relationship under wraps from everyone except for those in the group, the girls were more than happy to have Hilda join them, especially Rosa, those two had been "sisters" long before either of them knew the blonde from Sandgem.

It had been a long road to face Hilda, and it was a tough one as well. The Elite Four of Unova had given Andrew absolute hell; all four had been training relentlessly since Andrew came to Unova, and each battle seemed to rest on a knife's edge. Shauntal was the first he faced. She enjoyed and early lead, knocking out Roserade and Skorupi, but Andrew quickly went on the offensive once he sent out Mega Gengar, who demolished Cofagrigus and Mismagius before fighting Drifblim to a stalemate. Her Golurk was a serious problem, though it would have been much worse if Andrew had not brought his own Golurk, and the two titans fought until both fainted. Andrew then sent out Bisharp, who managed to pull through and win the match.

After Shauntal was Marshal, and he was easier since Andrew had no shortage of flying and psychic types, Xatu doing particularly well, taking down Toxicroak and Conkeldurr with contemptuous ease. Once the bird was brought down by Breloom, Andrew sent out Gallade, who wiped to floor with Breloom and Throh before fighting Mienshao to a draw, the two Pokemon giving each other a look of respect before fainting simultaneously. Marshal and Andrew both sent out their Sawks, and it was a very close match, though Andrew's managed to come out on top, but just barely.

Then there was Grimsley, and he was a tough one, though not as tough as Shauntal since Andrew had an abundance of fighting types. Hitmonchan was an absolute whirlwind, only brought down by a combination of poison from Drapion and exhaustion after tearing through half of Grimsley's team. Flareon carried the day once he was sent out, the little fox overcoming the rest of Grimsley's squad.

After his showdown with Caitlin, Andrew was in thought for a while. He felt the electricity as well and knew what it meant. It was the kind of shock he got whenever he touched one of his girls, a warm, pleasant feeling. He and Caitlin had met before during his adventure in Unova when he visited the Unova Battle Frontier. He, Lucas, Rosa, and Georgia were forced to stay in the Battle Castle for several days as a massive storm hit the region, and during that time he and Caitlin had hit it off, though he, like with Cheryl, figured the feeling he had developed were simply the result of a crush. But after facing the Psychic specialist, he wasn't so sure anymore.

He was pulled from his thoughts when he heard Hilda be announced. Shortly after, he heard his song be played, " _Showtime_ " he thought as he stood up.

"And now for the opponent," boomed the announcer, "Coming from Sandgem Town in the Sinnoh Region. He's the Champion of Kalos, Hoenn, and Sinnoh, and looks to add Unova to his list. ANDREW TOWNSEND!" Andrew raced out as the chorus played ( _Metal Machine by Sabaton if you're wondering)_ , reaching his box just as the chorus ended, waving as he ran, jets of fire flying out from the sides of the tunnel. " _Arceus he looks so hot in that_ " thought Hilda as he was in his concert attire yet again, he had been wearing it on occasion ever since that day in Virbank, not that the girls minded, they all thought he looked very attractive in it, though they preferred the jacket and cap combo they had come to love so dearly.

"So Hilda, glad I kept my promise?" "You're damn right I am!" she shouted excitedly, "I've been waiting three years for this day, so it better be good." "Oh don't you worry about a thing Hilda," grinned the blonde, "I got it all taken care of. This is gonna be a battle you'll never forget!"

"Gigalith let's rock!" shouted Hilda as her Rock type appeared. "Sharpedo let's get this party started!" yelled Andrew as the shark appeared. Andrew wasted no time and mega-evolved Sharpedo.

"What's this!?" shouted the announcer, "Andrew is using the famous mega-evolution!" As the light died down, Sharpedo looked even more vicious than before, his teeth glistened in the sun, ready to tear the opposition apart at a moment's notice.

"Sharpedo let's kick this off with **Aqua Jet**!" Sharpedo nodded and encased himself in water before rocketing off towards Gigalith. " **Iron Defense**!" yelled the brunette, and a loud clang was heard as Sharpedo crashed into Gigalith, who was now hard as iron. The shark shook his head and shakily retreated, clearly disoriented by the impact. "Gigalith quick use **Stone Edge**!" Sharpedo was promptly sent flying as he was slammed by a stone pillar erupting underneath him, making a small crater as he crashed into the ground.

"C'mon buddy get up!" encouraged Andrew, "I know you can do this!" Sharpedo shook his head and snapped his jaws furiously at Gigalith. "Alright Sharpedo, let's show them what happens to those who get on your bad side! **Waterfall**!" Sharpedo's eyes gleamed blue for a split second before a torrent of water appeared over Gigalith and drenched him for heavy damage. "Now use **Dark Pulse**!" Before Hilda could react Sharpedo opened his mouth and fired a chain-like beam of dark energy that rammed into Gigalith, the rock type fainting seconds later.

"Gigalith is unable to battle." "Throh let's do this!" "Wanna keep going buddy?" asked Andrew, the shark simply grinned and nodded.

"Alright then, Sharpedo use **Scald**!" "Dodge and use **Storm Throw**!" Throh quickly dodged the torrent of boiling water and grabbed one of Sharpedo's fins, wincing as "Rough Skin" was activated, and hurled him into the ground.

"Sharpedo use **Bite**!" yelled Andrew. Throh let out a roar of agony as the shark bit down angrily, his razor sharp teeth tearing effortlessly through the fighting type's skin.

"Get him off with **Poison Jab**!" yelled Hilda, Sharpedo wincing as Throh slammed his poisoned fist down onto the shark's head, but Sharpedo would not relent, and Throh collapsed with swirls in his eyes.

"Throh is unable to battle." "Amazing!" yelled the announcer, "Hilda is already down two Pokemon, while Andrew has yet to lose a single one!" The crowd cheered loudly, voicing similar thoughts.

"Alright Sharpedo, get some rest, I got some others I want Hilda to face." Sharpedo nodded and was returned to his Pokeball.

"Alright Hilda, I've got a Pokemon I've been dying to show you. Now I normally don't do this, but she's been wanting to battle you. Come on out my friend!" yelled Andrew as he tossed a red and black Pokeball into the air. A stunned silence fell over the crowd as Meloetta gracefully landed. "Incredible!" yelled the announcer, "Our challenger has not one but two Unovan legendaries, the powerful Reshiram and the graceful Meloetta!"

"Y-You have M-Meloetta too?" asked Hilda, stunned that her lover possessed even more legendaries. "Yep, she may not be the most powerful, but she loves a good fight and is a wonderful friend," he smiled as the legendary hugged him, "I care about you Hilda, I meant it when I said I was going to make this a battle to remember." Hilda blushed heavily and her heart fluttered at her love's words, it took all of her willpower to not run across the field and tackle him into the most passionate and loving kiss she could muster, but she tucked it away, saving it for later.

"W-Well alright then," said the brunette as she forced her blush down, "Serperior let's make some noise!" Serperior smiled when he saw his master's mate, grinning when he saw Meloetta, he enjoyed a good scrap as much as Andrew's crew, and this was going to be a damn good one.

"Alright Meloetta let's kick things off with **Signal Beam**!" The small legendary nodded and fired a rainbow-colored beam of energy. "Serperior dodge with **Coil** and use **Iron Tail**!" The serpent nodded and quickly coiled himself up, dodging the bug-type attack, then slithered quickly over and struck Meloetta with an iron-coated tail. "Meloetta you alright?" asked Andrew, earning a nod from the legendary.

"Alright then, let's retaliate with **Relic Song**!" Meloetta quickly began singing a beautiful melody that made Serperior drowsy. "Serperior don't you dare close those eyes on me!" yelled Hilda, cheering as her starter shook his head and hissed angrily at the now transformed Meloetta. "Use **Leaf Storm**!" Seperior let out a roar as a torrent of razor sharp leaves were sent flying towards Meloetta, who gracefully dodged the leaves to Seperior's chagrin.

"Meloetta use **Close Combat**!" In a flash Meloetta had lunged at Serperior and grabbed him by the tail. Before Hilda could react the legendary proceeded to slam the serpent into the ground repeatedly before hurling him several yards, everyone's jaw dropping at her sheer strength. When the dust cleared Serperior was panting heavily and looked like he was going to faint at any second, while Meloetta was lightly sweating.

"I forfeit Serperior, he can't fight any more," said Hilda. "Serperior has been forfeited, Meloetta wins."

"Take a break Meloetta, someone else wants a minute in the limelight." Meloetta giggled and floated up to sit on Andrew's shoulder next to Flareon as he pulled out his next Pokeball.

"Piplup spotlight!" yelled Andrew as Dawn's starter appeared. "Ready buddy?" asked Andrew as he knelt down next to the small penguin. "Piplup Pip!" he cheered happily. "That's the spirit," smiled the boy as he ruffled the water-type's head affectionately, the penguin blushing slightly as Meloetta pumped her fist encouragingly.

"When did you get a Piplup?" asked Hilda. "It's Dawn's," answered Andrew, "He's been wanting to try League Battles since he usually does Contests, and I'm proud of the progress he has made training with my crew." "Piplup," chirped the penguin proudly as he puffed his chest, Dawn giggling in the stands as her starter's ego displayed itself. "Well that was sweet of you," said Hilda, her heart trying to not melt at her love's kindness, "I'm sure he can put up a fight if he's been training with you. But enough chat, let's battle! Braviary let's go!"

"Agreed Hilda, battle calls. Piplup let's start this with **Bubble Beam**!" Piplup opened his beak and a torrent of bubbles was sent flying out towards Braviary. "Dodge and use **Crush Claw**!" With a screech Braviary took off, dodging Piplup's attack, and dived, aiming his talons at the small penguin. Up in the stands Dawn watched worriedly, Piplup had never been in a battle as intense and high-stakes as a Championship.

"Piplup dodge and use **Water Pledge**!" With surprising agility, the penguin dodged Braviary and stamped his feet on the ground, and Braviary was knocked out of the sky as he crashed into a pillar of water that rose up in front of him. "Now Piplup use **Whirlpool**!" WIth a cry Piplup summoned a large vortex of water and hurled it at the stricken Braviary, trapping him inside. "Now use **Ice Beam**!" roared Andrew. "Braviary get out of there!" yelled Hilda frantically, but it was no use, slowly but surely, the swirling whirpool was frozen over as Piplup loosed a beam of ice from his mouth, encasing the eagle in a beautiful frozen whirlpool that looked worthy of an appeals round.

"Braviary is unable to battle, Piplup wins!" The stadium cheered, though none were as loud as Dawn, who wanted to vault over the railing and kiss her boyfriend with all of her heart. "You did great Piplup!" cheered Andrew as he knelt down and ruffled the penguin's head. Meloetta jumped down from his shoulder and hugged the water type, causing a chorus of "Awww," to ring out across the stadium, while Piplup had a dreamy look on his face, "Piiipluuup," he said as his eyes went heart shaped. He nearly passed out as Meloetta proceeded to kiss him lightly on the cheek, earning a laugh from Andrew while Dawn giggled at the scene.

"Well Andrew, that Piplup packs a punch, and that whirpool was so pretty!" said Hilda as she admired Piplup's handiwork, causing the water type to puff out his chest in pride.

"I still got two Pokemon though!" said Hilda as she fastened her cap, something she got from her lover, "Darmanitan let's crank up the heat!" "Wanna continue Piplup?" asked Andrew, earning a nod from the little water type as he got in a combat stance.

"Alright then, Piplup use **Waterfall**!" "Dodge with **Rollout** and use **Hammer Arm**!" yelled Hilda. As a torrent of water appeared over the fire type's head, he quickly rolled into a ball and towards Piplup, slamming his arm into the penguin and sending him flying. Piplup quickly pikced himself up and dusted himself off before glaring angrily at the fire type. "Let's get some payback buddy. Use **Hydro Pump**!" "Darmanitan look out!" yelled Hilda, but it was too late, Darmanitan was slammed by a surprisingly fast jet of water for heavy damage. "Told ya he's been training," said Andrew as he gestured towards a panting Darmanitan, that **Hydro Pump** was more powerful than it looked. "C'mon Darmanitan! Use **Take Down**!" "Dodge and use **Brine**!"

Piplup leaped gracefully out of the way and fired a jet of water that slammed into Darmanitan, encasing him in a cloud of steam. When the steam cleared Darmanitan had swirls in his eyes. "Darmanitan is unable to battle." "Incredible folks!" said the announcer, "Hilda has been forced to use her final Pokemon!"

"Klinklang here we make our stand!" yelled Hilda as the steel type appeared. "Get some rest Piplup, you've earned it and I'm certain Dawn is proud of you," said Andrew as he rubbed the tired water type's head, he and Meloetta walking over to the sidelines to watch the final battle of the match. "Alright Hilda, it's been fun but it's time to end the match." "I agree, it has been a fun battle and I'll never forget it." "Djaf battlestations!" yelled Andrew as his faithful Lucario materialized.

"Klinklang let's start with **Shift Gear**!" The gear Pokemon began spinning rapidly and quickly began glowing, indicating his stats had increased. "Djaf use **Aura Sphere!** " yelled Andrew, and Djaf quickly fired a sphere of blue energy the size of a basketball. "Klinklang look out!" yelled Hilda, but the sphere was too fast and slammed into the steel type for heavy damage.

"Klinklang retaliate with **Gear Grind**!" Klinklang nodded and fired two gears at Djaf at blinding speed, but the jackal quickly dodged the attacks, stunning everyone. "You forget Lucario's can use Aura?" smirked Andrew, "Time seems to slow down when Aura is used, so Djaf can react in the blink of an eye." " _Shit,_ " thought Hilda, " _He's got me right where he wants me, but I'm not giving up!_ " "Klinklang use **Thunderbolt**! Let's see him react to that!" yelled Hilda, and cheered when her Pokemon landed a hit on Djaf, who roared in pain as the electricity coursed through him. "Not bad Hilda, not bad, but I can do you one better. Djaf use **Shadow Claw**!" "Klinklang use **Gear Grind** again!" yelled Hilda frantically. "Turn it into **Hugh Jump Kick**!" yelled Andrew. Hilda's jaw dropped as Djaf jumped onto one of the gears and used it as a springboard to launch himself high into the air, his foot glowing a dark purple as he careened towards Klinklang. "Klinklang watch out!" she yelled, but Lucario was too fast and slammed into the steel type, knocking him out instantly.

"Klinklang is unable to battle. Since Hilda is out of Pokemon the winner of the match and the Championship is Andrew Townsend!" After a few seconds of stunned silence the stadium erupted into deafening cheers.

Hearing footsteps Andrew turned around to see Dawn in her cheer outfit running towards him, a massive smile on her face. Smiling he picked her up and spun the bluenette around, earning a giggle from the Twinleaf native before he set her down and kissed her lovingly, earning another chorus of "Awww," from the audience.

"You were incredible sweetie!" she squealed, "And Hilda was right, that whirlpool was soo pretty!" "Glad you liked it," smirked Andrew before pulling her into another kiss. "Piplup pip!" chirped Piplup excitedly as he leaped into Dawn's arms. "You were awesome Piplup! I'm so proud of you!" she said, giggling as her starter puffed his chest in pride.

Once the two broke apart Andrew and Hilda walked towards each other. "So, ready to show the world?" asked Hilda. "This answer your question?" asked Andrew. A split second later Andrew had pulled the brunette into a passionate kiss that silenced the entire stadium. ( _I imagine it being like the V-J Day Kiss.)_

Hilda felt sparks fly as her lover kissed her, she felt magic every time they touched. Nothing else mattered at that moment, not the stunned audience, not the cameras flashing wildly, nothing except her and the man of her dreams mattered. She was glad Andrew was holding her because her legs would have been shaking violently if she were standing. Seconds later the two broke, Hilda panting and her face crimson, but looking satisfied nonetheless.

The silence was broken when Lucas and Barry began whistling as the two lovers got lost in each other's eyes. "So Hilda," asked Andrew, "What's next?" The brunette simply smiled, "I don't care honestly, as long as I'm with you, the man I love." Andrew smirked before pulling the giggling Hilda into another searing kiss, the crowd now cheering loudly. As they broke Andrew walked off the field, earning jealous stares from nearly every male in the stadium as Dawn and Hilda hung off his arms lovingly.

(2 hours later)

Andrew walked into his hotel room and let out a sigh. "Damn, what a day," he said as he trudged towards the shower to freshen up.

As he exited the shower he heard a knock on the door. Figuring it was one of the girls coming to "congratulate" him he opened the door. He almost fell back in surprise when he saw that it was not one of his girls, it was Caitlin.

"Caitlin?" he asked bewildered, "What are you doing here?" as he scrambled to find clothes and look at least somewhat presentable.

Caitlin said nothing, too mesmerized by the Sinnoh native's muscular build to say anything, a thin line of drool coming out of her mouth. "Hey Caitlin, you there?" asked a now clothed Andrew as he waved his hand in front of her.

"O-Oh, sorry," she said, blushing. "C-Can I come in? I need to t-talk to you." Andrew cocked an eyebrow but shrugged, "Sure, come on in." The blonde girl walked in and sat down on a nearby chair. "You want anything?" asked the boy as he sat down on the bed. "No thanks," she said.

"So what did you want to talk about?" asked Andrew, genuinely curious, though he had a feeling deep inside of him as to what this was about. His suspicions were nearly confirmed when Caitlin blushed heavily. "W-Well I c-came here to..." "Caitlin, it's alright," said Andrew softly as he put a hand on her shoulder, smiling warmly, "Whatever it is you want to say, I'm not going to judge." "I can trust you can't I?," she said as her heart fluttered.

Taking a deep breath, the woman spoke, "Andrew, the reason I came here is to tell you about something." "And what's that?" "M-My feelings," said Caitlin, blushing, "A-Andrew, I've known you for years now and ever since we met, I've developed... feelings for you. I wasn't just flirting with you to throw you off, I did it because I actually like you," she said, tears welling up from emotion, "I really like you, and I wanted to kn-know, what do you think about me?"

"Caitlin," Andrew said softly. The Unovan closed her eyes tight and braced for rejection. "There's something you need to know." " _I knew it,"_ she thought as she fought back tears, " _He doesn't feel the same."_ "When I first met you, I was blown away. I thought you were one of the most beautiful women I had ever seen." Caitlin's breath hitched and she opened her eyes as her cheeks went red. "And as we came to knew each other I came to admire you. I learned that being in the Battle Frontier takes hard work, and I admire you for that. You're clearly talented if you forced ME to use my starter, one of my most powerful Pokemon. You determine how many points Trainers get, so you're obviously very intelligent. What I'm trying to say Caitlin, is that I like you too, and in that way."

She couldn't believe it, he returned her feelings, and began crying. Andrew frowned, afraid he had said something wrong. "Caitlin, what's wrong?" he asked concerned. All he got was an attempt at a giggle, "Dummy, nothing is wrong. I'm crying because I'm just so happy."

"Well then I'm going to make you even happier," smiled the blonde as he cupped Caitlin's cheek and gently crushed his lips against her's. Caitlin's eyes shot open in shock, " _This is really happening! I can't believe it, he's actually kissing me!"_ After a few seconds her legs began wobbling and she felt nothing but magic swirling around them, fireworks were going off inside of her head and she was in complete bliss.

As they broke Caitlin leaned her head on his chest, "Andrew," she whispered, "I love you." She suddenly felt a hand gently guide her to face his cadet blue eyes. "I love you too Caitlin," he said softly and gently kissed her again. Caitlin was overjoyed when she felt the magic was still there, tears of joy poured out of her eyes as she deepened the liplock and wrapped her arms around his neck.

As they broke apart she smiled, her face drenched in happy tears. "I'm fine with sharing you," she said, "as long as I'm your's." Andrew simply kissed her forehead, "Mine," he said softly, earning a giggle from Caitlin.

She suddenly pulled him into another kiss, though this one felt different. Andrew sensed something other than love in this kiss, he sensed lust. His suspicions were confirmed when she pushed him onto the bed, their lips still locked, and snaked her hands underneath his shirt, moaning as she felt his muscles.

"My, my, Caitlin," he said as they broke, "Feeling frisky are we?" smirking as he saw the lust in her eyes.

"Andrew, I... I need you. I can't take it anymore, I want to show you how much I love you."

"Caitlin," he said softly, "Are you sure this is what you want? I won't hate you if you say no." She simply smiled, "This is what I want, I've waited too long."

 **Lemon begin**

She moaned lightly as she felt his hands gently grab her sides and begin rubbing up and down, sending small jolts of pleasure coursing through her body. He slowly unfastened the thin pink cape she wore over her clothes and removed her hat. "Arceus you're so beautiful," he whispered, earning a blush from the Psychic specialist. She gasped as he slowly removed her shirt, kissing her body as he went, doing the same thing with her pants, leaving only a pink set of undergarments. "C-Can you undress too?" she asked, not wanting to be the only one without clothes.

"Of course," smiled the boy. Caitlin bit her lip as he removed his shirt and was able to gaze at his muscular chest once again, moaning as she reached out and ran her fingers along his rock-hard skin, tanned and toned from years of travel and training. Her mind ran wild as he removed his jeans to reveal a pair of blue boxers, not sure if that was a bulge she saw or simply the way the material folded as he sat down.

Sitting up, she took a deep breath and reached behind and unhooked her bra. Steeling herself she dropped it to the floor, revealing her surprisingly large F-cup breasts. " _Does he not like them? Oh no he hates them_ " she thought as he simply stared, her eyes began watering. Andrew was snapped out of his trance when he heard sniffling.

"Caitlin, what's wrong?" he asked concerned. "Y-You hate them don't you? They're too big aren't they?" she said as tears rolled down her face. "Oh Caitlin," he said softly as he caressed her cheek, "they're perfect, you're perfect; I love them, and I love you." "Y-Y-You mean it?" she asked hopefully, she had always been a bit self-conscious ever since she hit puberty, her breasts always felt too big to be attractive. "I love them Caitlin, they're perfect, and so are you, I love you." She began sobbing and lunged at him, "I-I l-love you too," she sniffled, overjoyed he found her so alluring.

"Besides, I wouldn't do this if I hated them," said Andrew. "W-What do you... ah!" gasped Caitlin as she felt him gently bite down on her right nipple and slowly tug it, caressing the other breast with his hand. "K-Keep doing that," she whimpered, "It feels so good." Caitlin was totally inexperienced when it came to the carnal arts, Andrew could see it. He vowed he was going to blow her mind with how much pleasure the human body was capable of feeling.

Caitlin was on Cloud Nine, she felt amazing. Andrew stopped when he heard she suddenly let out a long moan and heard her panting heavily. He had made her climax just by playing with her breasts, which spoke volumes to either his skill or her inexperience, or a bit of both.

"I-I'm so sorry," said Caitlin as she began crying again, she felt so embarrassed. "Caitlin, look at me," he said softly. Caitlin opened her eyes slowly, expecting him to be angry, but instead, he was smiling warmly, his hand on her cheek. "Caitlin, I will never, ever be mad at you for something like this. This actually makes me very happy, that I can make you, the woman I love, feel so good. I love you Caitlin and you've made me so happy by letting me make you feel good." Caitlin broke down once again, he wasn't angry at all, he was actually happy, and that made her feel so relieved.

Once she had calmed down Andrew spoke, "Do you want to continue?" "P-Please," she said nervously, "M-Make me feel good again." Andrew kissed her forehead and began kissing his way down, starting by nibbling her earlobe and working his way down her jawline, giving her nipples a tug when he reached the pink nubs, and kissing his way down her smooth stomach until he reached her pink panties, which were thoroughly soaked.

Sensing what he wanted, Caitlin lifted her hips to allow him to take them off. She blushed furiously when she felt him stare at her maidenhood. "D-Don't look, it's embarrassing," she said, shivering in pleasure as she felt his hot breath against her flower.

"Caitlin, I told you you're perfect," smiled the Sinnoh native, "you shouldn't be ashamed of such beauty." Before she could respond, she let out a squeal as she felt his warm tongue trace along her outer folds. She felt even more pleasure and let out a long moan as she felt his tongue snake its way in and rub against her walls, using all of her willpower to not climax instantly.

"MY HEAD'S GOING BLANK!" she screamed, "I'M SCARED!" She felt Andrew's tongue retreat and heard him shift. She felt him behind her and wrap an arm around her waist, his right hand hovering over her flower. She blushed furiously as she felt something hot and hard press against her rear. "It's okay," he whispered, "I'm right here. Now do you want to continue?" "Yes, please," she breathed out. Caitlin gasped as she felt his fingers work their way into her slit and rub against her walls. "I'm gonna... ah ah aaaahhhhhhh!" she screamed as she felt her second orgasm wash over her, her mind bombarded with pleasure as she bucked her hips violently. She let out a groan as she felt Andrew's fingers pull out of her and blushed furiously as she heard him lick her juices from his fingers.

"Now how was that?" asked a smiling Andrew. "Incredible," responded Caitlin breathlessly. Catching her breath she turned to Andrew, "I'm ready." With a nod Andrew gently laid her down and took off his boxers. Caitlin's eyes widened in fear as she gazed at his massive organ. "I-I'm scared," she said nervously. "It's okay Caitlin, I understand," smiled Andrew, "You can hold my hand and squeeze it as hard as you want." "Please Andrew, let me show you how much I love you, I'm ready, j-just be gentle, it's my first." Andrew simply smiled, "Caitlin, I will always be gentle with you. I love you and I hurt when you're in pain," he said as he gently began to push into her, " _Arceus she's tight"_ thought Andrew as he reached her barrier. "Please Andrew, take me," she whispered as she kissed him lovingly.

She took a deep breath as Andrew pulled back and screamed when she felt him break her hymen, the pain was intense. Andrew felt like he had been stabbed in the heart when he heard the scream, and it felt like the knife had been rotated when he heard her cry. "I-It hurts," she sobbed, "It hurts so much." "I-I'm so sorry Caitlin," said Andrew, himself tearing up, he felt absolutely awful. For a few minutes the two simply laid there, Andrew sheathed inside of Caitlin as she sobbed lightly and tears trickled down his cheeks. "Caitlin, I am so sorry I hurt you," said Andrew, his voice full of remorse. "No, don't be sorry. This is what I wanted. I wanted to give my first time to the one I loved, and that is you Andrew Townsend, I love you so much." "Caitlin, I love you too, I will love you from now until the end of time. And now, I'm going to try and show you just how much I truly love you."

As he finished he began to slowly move in and out, Caitlin moaning as she felt his member scrape against her walls. "F-Faster," she said softly after a few minutes. Andrew nodded and slowly picked up the pace. If Caitlin felt good earlier, she was now enveloped in pure ecstasy.

"More! Faster! Please!" she cried. "Yes!" she squealed as she felt him speed up, seeing stars as her mind was assaulted with wave after wave of mind-numbing pleasure. Meanwhile Andrew was in the same boat, even for a virgin Caitlin was tight, her velvety soft walls wrapping around his member like she was trying to choke it. "Caitlin you're squeezing me so hard," he groaned, "It feels so good." "That makes me so happy," moaned Caitlin, overjoyed she was making the love of her life feel such pleasure.

After a few minutes of thrusting Caitlin felt a pressure building inside of her. "I-I'm close!" she moaned. "Me too, together," groaned Andrew. Seconds later Caitlin's eyes bulged as she felt the most intense orgasm of the night crash into her, letting out a loud scream as her walls squeezed tightly against Andrew's shaft, causing the boy to groan and unleash his load deep inside of the Unovan, thankful his room was the only one on the floor.

As Andrew pulled out he saw their juices trickled out of Caitlin's flower, the woman panting heavily as she rested her head against his chest. "Andrew," she croaked, her voice hoarse from the moaning and screaming, "That was incredible, I love you." "I love you too Caitlin, more than you will ever know."

 **Lemon End**

As the two laid there a knock was heard on the door. Andrew opened the door and was surprised to see Dawn and Hilda standing in front of him, each in a negligee that showed a generous amount of cleavage.

"Hey girls," he said, still catching his breath. "Hey hot stuff," purred Hilda. "We were coming to 'congratulate' you as well as thank you for today," said Dawn, "But it sounds like someone beat us to it." "Who's there sweetie?" asked Caitlin as she walked over, wearing a red shirt that belonged to Andrew. "Your 'sisters' Dawn and Hilda," grinned Andrew. "Girls, meet Caitlin, the newest addition to our family." Dawn and Hilda simply smiled, "As long as she truly loves you I have no problem with sharing you with her," said Dawn, Hilda nodding in agreement as the two girls walked in, dragging Caitlin with them to discuss her 'session' with their shared lover while Andrew grabbed a water from his fridge and downed half of it in one long gulp.

"So sweetie," said Dawn as she hugged Andrew tightly, "You looked really hot battling today, and it was so sweet of you to let Piplup battle, Hilda and I wanted to thank you tonight." she said as she traced circles in his chest, "Still got some energy for us two?" she asked, desire in her eyes.

She got her answer when Andrew grabbed her bubble butt and squeezed. "Naughty boy," she purred as she led her lover to the bed, where Hilda was waiting eagerly, having ditched her black negligee to leave a lacy purple bra and panties, while Caitlin sat opposite, seemingly ready for another round.

"So girls, who wants to go first?" grinned Andrew, only to be tackled by Dawn. "Me," she purred as she stroked his member to life. Andrew simply grinned and rolled her over.

For the next two hours the Champion's Suite was filled with the moans of three females locked in the throes of ecstasy.

(The next day)

Andrew's eyes flickered open as the rays of the morning sun hit him. He looked down and smirked when he saw a head of blue hair, one of brown hair, and one of blonde hair; Dawn was on top of him, Hilda to his left and Caitlin to his right. The three females were all sleeping peacefully and had very satisfied looks on their faces. For several minutes Andrew simply laid there, drinking in their beauty and wondering what he did to warrant such good fortune.

After a while he felt Dawn shift. "Hey," she whispered as she kissed him gently. "Good morning my sapphire." "Hey sweetie," he heard Caitlin say, "Good morning my flower," he said, earning a blush from the blonde. "Hey handsome," said Hilda as she woke up. "Hello my angel."

"Last night was amazing," sighed Caitlin, the other two girls nodding in agreement. I'm glad I was able to pleasure such wonderful ladies," grinned the Sinnoh boy. "We're yours whenever you want us love," purred Dawn, the other two voicing similar opinions.

After the group of four had showered they headed down to meet the others, Andrew taking time to make out with each of them as they were in the elevator, the three females hanging off of him as he left, all looking satisfied.

Lucas and Barry watched stunned as they saw the satisfied looks on the girls' faces, even they were a bit jealous, but did not dare to say anything, not wanting to tempt the wrath of Georgia and Bianca.

Once Caitlin was introduced Lucas turned to his friend. "So Andrew, where to next?" "Well funny you should say that Lucas, we're heading back to Sinnoh to get someone. And before you say anything she is not another 'addition'" " _At least not yet if my suspicions are correct"_ thought the blonde. "Who is it?" asked Giselle. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you, so you'll just have to wait and see my angel."

As they walked towards the docks they were joined by Hilbert and Nate. "Congrats Andrew," said Nate as he shook the blonde's hand. "Great job, you've earned it," added Hilbert. "Thanks guys, the two of you are welcome in Sandgem any time, tell them I sent you." "Will do Andrew, and take care of Rosa and Hilda for us," said Hilbert. The two brunettes walked up and kissed their lover on the cheek, "He already is," they said dreamily, earning a smile from the two boys. The group waved their goodbyes and boarded the ship for Sinnoh.

(4 days later, Sandgem Town, Sinnoh Region)

Andrew and the gang made their way to his house next to the Pokeshop. A female voice could be heard as he knocked on the door, "One minute!" He grinned as his mother opened the door and hugged her tightly, "Hey Mom."

"Hey sweetie, I've missed you," she said tearing up, "Your father and I are so proud of you, congratulations." "Thanks mom," smiled Andrew. "Now who are these ladies?" asked Savannah as she noticed several girls she hadn't met before.

"Take a guess mom, they're with me." he said as he walked in, the group behind him.

"Hey Andrew," said Ulysses as he walked in from the back. "Hey dad, I got some news." "Well let's hear it." "I've got some new girls." "Oh I'm happy for you," said Savannah happily, "Why don't you introduce them?"

"Well first is Elesa, gym leader of Nimbasa City." "Wait, Elesa? As in the supermodel?" asked Savannah, surprised. Elesa simply grinned, "The one and only. I had always liked Andrew, though I didn't know just how much I liked him until he returned to Unova. As we battled it became more and more clear that I loved him. I confessed and I've been so happy ever since." "Next there was Roxie, gym leader in Virbank City." "I fell for Andrew first time he came to my Gym, not exactly love at first site but pretty close. I was so happy when he returned, he obliterated me in the battle and blew my mind when he gave a little concert afterwards that was absolutely rocking. You're son is simply amazing and I don't know how I couldn't have fallen hopelessly in love with him."

"Then there was Lyra, she's a trainer from Johto." "I first met Andrew when I was visiting Sinnoh many years ago. We were reunited when he came to my home region and traveled with me. When we met again in Unova, I had just broken up with someone I had been dating for years and was in a dark place. I was scared, devastated, and convinced I would never find love again. Then Andrew comes in and changes all of that. He rescued me and showed me that he was the one I was destined to be with." His parents smiled broadly, proud of their son's kindness.

"After Lyra was Fennel, a scientist from Striaton City." "I first met Andrew when he first came to Unova. I always thought he was cute, I just found myself attracted to him. As time went on, I realized that I had fallen hopelessly in love with him. I was so happy when he came back and confessed to me, I don't care where we go, as long as I'm with him." "Then there's Hilda, _former_ Champion of the Unova Region." "He hangs that over my head as well as Cynthia's," deadpanned Hilda. "When I first met Andrew we got off on the wrong foot. He barged straight into me as he left a boat in Kanto on _that_ day. He made it up to me by promising to me he would battle me next time he saw me. Well we met again in Sinnoh and when he learned I was Champion of Unova he said he would battle me then. We hung out during the Sinnoh League and again in the Unova League, and my feelings for him grew with every second I saw him. I opened my heart to him and I was overjoyed when he returned my feelings."

"And finally there is Caitlin, member of the Unova Elite Four." "I always thought Andrew was cute, but it wasn't until recently when he was making his comeback that I began to realize my true feelings for him. His dedication, hard working nature, intelligence, and his care for his Pokemon all made me realize I had fallen head over heels for him. Ever since I confessed to him I've been happier than ever before."

"Well Andrew," said Savannah, "I have to say, these girls are all keepers, you've got yourself a wonderful group of ladies." The girls smiled, happy their boyfriend's mother approved of them sharing her son. "Thanks mom, I wouldn't trade these girls for anything."

"So what are you doing in Sinnoh? Just visiting us?" "Well of course I would come see you, but there is something else I came for. A few months ago while I was in Unova I got a call from an old friend. She's been feeling restless lately, but her parents won't let her go on a journey. So I told her I could swing by and maybe make a case for them to let her join me." "Well who is it?" asked Cynthia. "Princess Salvia," said Andrew, causing everyone's eyes except Dawn's and Lyra's to widen. "THE Princess Salvia?" asked a stunned Candice. "Yep, Dawn and I met her on our first go through Sinnoh. They looked so alike they swapped places for a day and nobody except me and Ash knew."

"Our boy's going to travel with a princess," said Savannah, stunned by the news. "Now you take good care of her Andrew, her parents have good reason to not let her out unprotected."

"Don't worry Mom, I got it covered," said Andrew as he took out several Cherish Balls. His parents knew about the legendaries he had amassed and were surprised when they first found out.

The group spent the rest of the day in Sandgem Town hanging out, Andrew showing them around town and introducing them to Professor Rowan, who was just as shocked as Andrew's parents upon hearing his plans.

(4 days later, Arrowroot Town)

"There it is guys," said Andrew as a majestic castle came into view. As they approached the gate, they were stopped by several guards. "Who goes there?" "Tell Princess Salvia the Champion of Sinnoh has come to visit." After verification was produced, the group was let in, everyone admiring the beauty of the castle. Suddenly a voice was heard.

"Well hello there Sir Andrew." Everyone turned to see a near mirror image of Dawn standing atop a flight of stairs, though she was in a light blue dress.

"Hello Princess, it's good to see you again," said Andrew as he bowed respectfully.

"Hello Lady Dawn, it's good to see you too," said Salvia as she hugged the Twinleaf girl, "Likewise Salvia."

Once introductions were made Salvia spoke, "This way, my parents are expecting you." Andrew took a deep breath and steeled himself before walking into a massive room lined with guards. At the end stood a man and a woman, the woman looked surprisingly like Johanna, " _Well this is surreal_ " thought Andrew as he saw the similarities, it was slightly unnerving just how similar the two women looked. The man had wavy black hair and piercing blue eyes and looked slightly older than Andrew's own parents.

"Greetings your highness," said Andrew as he knelt before the man, the group watching from afar.

"Hello Mr. Townsend, we have been expecting you. Congratulations on your win in the Unova League." "Thank you your majesty." "Now my daughter tells me you wish to take her on a journey is that correct?"

"Yes sir, she called me several months ago and it was my idea. In my opinion, a ruler should be able to identify with the people they rule over, and what better way than to walk among them. I understand your concerns however, and will respect your wishes should you refuse. However, there is something you must know. I am no ordinary trainer just trying to win the Leagues. I am in fact on a mission from Arceus himself." Everyone looked at the blonde incredulously, "From Arceus?" asked Salvia's mother. "Yes. He has tasked me with freeing several of his children who are being held against their will. I currently have several legendaries assisting me in my quest. Allow me to show them." he said as he produced all of his Cherish Balls and motioned for Lucas, Dawn, and Barry. All four of them threw up their balls and the room was filled with gasps as before the royal family stood Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres, Latios, Reshiram, Regigigas, Heatran, Regirock, Registeel, Shaymin, Meloetta, Darkrai, Cresselia, Deoxys, Uxie, Mespirit, and four Genesect.

Salvia and the others looked in awe as the small army of legendaries looked at them. "These are the legendary Pokemon currently in my possession, and I have a feeling more will join us. Some are off somewhere assisting the Chosen One, Ash Ketchum." Salvia's eyes widened at this, Ash was the Chosen of Arceus?

" _Greetings King of Sinnoh_ " said Uxie. "Y-You can talk?" asked the astonished king. " _Of course we can,_ " said Latios. " _I sense concern and fear in him_ " said Mespirit, " _What troubles you?"_ The king sighed, "My wife and I have our reservations about letting our daughter out unprotected, we are scared she will be kidnapped or injured. While she is not the heir, that goes to her older brother, Prince Charles, she is still our daughter and we want her to be safe."

 _"I see_ ", said Uxie, " _not unreasonable given she is a royal, however, I believe you can be assured that my friend Andrew will defend her with his life. He has helped several of us in the past and we are forever grateful to him. For example, he rescued me and my siblings from the clutches of Team Galactic._ " " _He rescued me from Team Flare, some crazy but more dangerous Team Rocket knockoff if you ask me,_ " said Articuno. " _He rescued me from bounty hunters and nursed me back to health._ " said Latios. " _Andrew protected me from being captured by infamous bounty hunter J and helped me find a new home._ " added Regigigas. Salvia's heart fluttered every time a legendary told her parents of how Andrew had helped them, and put a hand on her chest to try and calm it down, " _You really are something special Sir Andrew"_.

" _There is truth to all that they say,_ " spoke Reshiram, " ** _Andrew is determined to keep his promise to Arceus and all of us would defend him with our lives. He has done much for us and we would do anything to repay him."_**

As the legendaries finished the king pondered on his decision. After a few minutes he spoke.

"While I have my reservations about letting my daughter out into the world, I agree that a good ruler can identify with their subjects, and how can she do that if she is in here her entire life. Furthermore, I feel she will be well protected in the presence of such powerful Pokemon. Mr. Townsend, I agree to your request. My daughter may travel with you."

Salvia's eyes lit up, "THANK YOU SO MUCH DAD!" she squealed as she hugged her parents. "Thank you your majesty," said Andrew, "I swear I will do everything in my power to ensure Salvia is protected, I will defend her with my life and I promise she will return safely." "We trust that you will," said the Queen as she smiled.

"Thank you so much Sir Andrew!" said Salvia as she hugged the boy. "It's not a problem Princess, and please, just call me Andrew." "Okay, _Andrew_ " giggled the princess as she hugged him tightly.

"Well Princess," said Andrew as they were leaving the castle, "Are you ready to start your adventure?" "Of course I am!" she said excitedly. "Well the first thing we need to do is get you some new clothes. As good as you look in that dress, it's not very practical, plus people will figure you're important, you'll need to blend in." Salvia blushed when he said she looked good, and nodded in agreement. "You can borrow my clothes for now," said Dawn.

Once Salvia had changed, the difference between her and Dawn was that Salvia lacked Dawn's iconic white beanie, the group set out for Veilstone City to find some clothes.

(2 days later, Veilstone City)

"Ahh it's good to be back," said Maylene as they entered the city. "Remember girls, no shopping spree, we're here to get Salvia some clothes." "Fine," pouted Dawn, the other girls equally disappointed, but quickly forgave their lover when he handed each of them two hundred Pokedollars, telling them they could get whatever they wanted. One by one they kissed him and ran off to the various shops. "Alright Salvia," said Andrew as he turned to the princess, "Let's go get you some new clothes."

After a while they found a good clothing store and Salvia began trying on outfits, Elesa, Miette, and Dawn, being the most fashion-conscious of the group, tagged along to help out. After a while, nothing seemed to suit her well.

"How about this?" asked Salvia as she stepped out. Andrew's eyes widened and gave an impressed whistle as he saw her attire. She had an unbuttoned gray blazer exposing a white shirt, and a green and black plaid skirt that went to her knees with socks that went halfway up her legs. "Well someone likes it," giggled Miette as she noticed her lover stare at the princess. "C-Can it Miette," he said, his face bright red. "Aw don't worry sweetie," said the Kalosian as she hugged, "I think she looks good in it too." "I agree," said Dawn. "I agree as well, she looks dazzling," said Elesa. "T-Thank you," blushed Salvia, embarrassed by the compliments.

"Alright then," said Andrew, who had forced down his blush, "let's get you several pairs of that and I'll buy them, my treat." "Oh you don't have to do that Sir Andrew, I can pay for it." "Please Salvia, I insist." "A-Alright, thank you." said the princess, " _It was so nice of him to do this for me_ " thought Salvia as Andrew bought her the clothes.

Once the girls had been rounded up they left for the Pokemon Center and spent the night.

"So Andrew," said Barry the next morning, "What's next?" "Well before anything else, Salvia needs a Pokemon, and I think I know just the one." Walking over to the transfer machine, Salvia watched with great interest as he navigated to a certain Pokeball and retrieved it, handing it to the Princess.

"Alright Salvia, press the button in the middle and the ball will open." "I know Sir Andrew. Have you forgotten I had a Togekiss?" she said, giggling as he scratched his head in embarrassment, "Oh yeah, sorry."

When she opened it, a white Pokemon came out that looked like two scoops of ice cream stick together on a single cone of ice, a purple tube protruding from the one on the left. Each "scoop" had a face and a small gray cloud hovered over it.

"Salvia, say hello to Vanilluxe, he's a Pokemon I rescued from an abusive Trainer while I was in Hoenn, haven't been able to find someone in the group for him, so I thought you would be interested."

"I love it, I'll take him," said Salvia, causing the Ice type to jump for joy. "Thank you Sir Andrew," said Salvia as she hugged the boy. "Don't sweat it Princess, you're on a journey, may as well make it genuine."

As they returned Andrew looked at the group. "Pack your bags everyone," he said grinning, "We're going to the region it all began: Kanto."

 **And that's that for Chapter 37. So Caitlin has joined the harem and Princess Salvia has joined as a companion. Will that change? You're gonna have to wait and find out. So Andrew and the gang are going to Kanto next, I got some plans for that region.**

 **Until next time, I will A, B, C ya.**


End file.
